The Unforgotten Memoirs: Evolution
by Samnamikaze23
Summary: He began alone, but forged ahead, gaining companions, and becoming a feared legend. One thing that was certain through his travails was that Uzumaki Naruto always strove to defy all odds, looking ahead to a New World, a world free of war, but then again, things never happen as we wish it to. The Elemental nations is a really cruel place to live in. [AU]
1. TUM: EVOLUTION PART 1: Oneshot

**_UNFORGETTABLE MEMOIRS: EVOLUTION (PART I AND II)_**

**_AUTHOR: SAMNAMIKAZE23_**

**_CATEGORY: NARUTO FANFICTION_**

**_GENRE: MYSTERY AND ADVENTURE_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_UNFORGOTTEN MEMOIRS PART I_**

**Hello ****_Fictionverse!_**** Welcome to this project of mine. I suggest while reading this fiction that you should pay attention to the minute details as they all come together in the future chapters.**

**Also, don't be an asshole and hold on to your reviews like it's your virginity. Good or bad, let me get them. Don't shy away even if you are a guest. Hell, if you hate the story, you can tell me what turned you off so I can improve in the future chapters and stories.**

**Anyways, I've said enough. This will be like the only major A/N you will see. Any questions will be answered through PM via reviews. I'm gonna leave a short intro, basically, a '****_one-shot_****' to water your mouths for the insane trip of this story. The story officially starts after this and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**THE UNFORGOTTEN MEMOIRS ONE-SHOT**

**_CHAPTER ZERO: UNPRECEDENTED DESCTRUCTION_**

_Darkness._

_What do you think when you are enshrouded in darkness? Do you get scared, worried, or angry for being abandoned? Do you feel nothing but complete apathy for to the world for leaving you in utter and complete despair?_

_Well that's not the case for some people; anomalies. Anomalies that thrive in the darkness._

_Anomalies that revel in Darkness._

_Let me ask you a question. What do you think makes us human?_

_Do you think it's because of our flesh and blood? The ability to think independently, the ability to… choose?_

_No._

_This does not distinguish us you see, for we are no different than the summons if we are to go with that as a valid answer._

_Then, is it our ability to benevolent? To show humanity – the disposition to do good?_

_*chuckles* No._

_What separates us from all this, what defines us, is our ability to be evil yet pretend to be good at the same time. We war, we pillage… yet we do it under the fake smiles that say it's for the people, when all they want to do is lust after power like their true nature suggests._

_We are not like animals, they're better to be honest. When they kill, you know there and then what the reason was, it's as simple as that. But us? No, we are demons with smiles._

_Humans can be described as a moon, having a dark side that is never shown. All you see is the light._

_But when we see past that, the monstrosity that hides in the dark, we know, there and then, we are vile, we are… the quintessential definition of darkness. Do you agree with me?_

**_xxxx_**_UNKNOWN TIMELINE__**xxxx**_

**_Ying Yang release: Cataclysm_**

Naruto muttered, raising his palm to the darkened skies. Everyone watched it with fright as it trembled with chakra. Lightning went through the skies; the entire land illuminated in a sickening dark red.

In a feat defying Nature, Day slowly began to emit darkness, the moon returned as day turned to night…

Suddenly, a gold illumination emerged from his palm; a large beam of light that split the atmosphere, heading towards the skies, and pierced the clouds, illuminating it brightly for miles.

Everyone looked in awe at the huge display of chakra. The Kage looked stunned at the amount of chakra infused into just a technique. Hiruzen looked shocked, Konoha witnessing divine power.

"W…What is that?!"

That was the single question from various shinobi who watched in awe and fear. Everyone was still watching the skies as it hummed in power.

Naruto muttered, "The first alignment."

**_Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion_**

Then Naruto brought his palm down; the large sword of light following, cleaving its way down through the army without any obstruction.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The shockwave was gigantic, proven further by the way the technique collided and carved itself deeply into the earth. The length of the newly formed crevice was larger than the diameter of the village. The scenery changed as the entire land seen in a bird's eye view. It was then the unimaginable was observed.

Konoha got split in half.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Debris composing of bricks and dust fell down from the village walls as cracks were seen all over it, in response to the aftermath of the technique. The walls around the village began to crumble with a voluminous amount of dust going up to the skies.

"ARGH!" A Suna shinobi yelled out in pain and rage, due to his legs been cut and cauterized off instantly by the technique. That was just the gateway as numerous shinobi were seen heavily mutilated; some were seen as bloody splotches on the ground; the result of such an attack settling.

"W…What the Hell!" shouted Kiba in horror and shock, looking forward; just what was he seeing, just what was he witnessing? "Was that just Naruto?!"

Hinata looked on in shock, noting the power within his body. It was incredible.

Kiba's earlier words were met without answers, the entirety of the Shinobi shocked to their core. Sasuke looked forward from the walls, his Sharingan intensely trying to gauge the situation. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he thought gravely.

_I can't even see his Chakra. Is he blocking it?! Or is it that dense._

A shinobi was seen crying in pain while cradling another shinobi, a female. Half of her body was burnt off, exuding the smell of burnt flesh to the atmosphere. "MIYUKI!"

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Kankuro yelled to him while trying to regain his own composure. The shinobi screamed in pain, losing sense of what was happening around him. Why did she have to die?! He looked forward to the cause of all this; purely in hatred at Uzumaki Naruto.

Suddenly, the sky darkened again as the clouds rumbled, giving a grave feeling that it was not yet over. Feeling the earth began to quake, Kankuro gritted his teeth, looking forward in anxiety while thinking grimly.

_Not again!_

The words then flowed out of Naruto's lips, sharing a distant gaze with Hiruzen. _SECOND ALIGNMENT._

The world was going to witness the true might of Uzumaki Naruto, all for the sake of peace.

**CHAPTER END**

**As expected the one shot is short, which says nothing for the future chapters tho… so check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Undergoing a major cleanup to clean the story of the grammatical errors which is a lot tbh.**


	2. Genesis

**_I really believe that all of us have a lot of darkness in our souls. Be it anger, rage, fear, or sadness. _**

**_I don't think that's only reserved for people who have horrible upbringings. I think it really exists and is part of the human condition. I think in the course of your life you figure out ways to deal with that._**

**_GENESIS_**

**_DEMON!_**

**_MONSTER!_**

**_SCUM!_**

A thirteen year old Naruto opened his eyes halfway, looking to the ceiling, his staring contest with the slightly dilapidated ceiling proceeding for a while.

The birds sang, the chickens crowed, and a tired sigh escaped from his lips.

His dull cerulean eyes looked completely bored, finding it cumbersome to lift himself from the bed. He muttered, while staring upwards.

_The same dream again._

Yawning, his eyes shifted to the window beside him, shifting his gaze to the rising sun. His eyes showed no sting or irritation as its rays penetrated his pupils, simply staring at the glowing ball of energy in the distance.

Using his right hand, he placed it forward, in an attempt to enclose its power within his fist. Smirking a bit, he yawned again, placing his feet to the ground. He rubbed the crust from his eyes and got up from his bed, heading to prepare himself for the day's activities.

Today was a school day.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Walking out of his lodging building, Naruto walked on the path to the academy, with the populace commencing their daily activities. A couple of people who were walking on the street began to give him a wide berth, avoiding him completely. Only a select few couldn't care too be bothered by his existence.

The ones who considered his presence a problem reacted in a lot of ways. Some sneered at him, while others looked at him with hate and anger, but still Naruto proceeded, a disinterested look on his face. He was completely tired, not concerning to bother himself with them today.

Naruto just moved on.

Regardless of their reactions to his presence, one thing he noted that was common was the type negative emotions that was directed towards him.

Why they hated him, he didn't know, only theories given to him from an acquaintance he hadn't heard from in a while, theories that he never cared to confirm, but deep down he knew, and they knew.

That they were afraid of him; afraid of what he would do to them if they angered him. Although he didn't know of why this happened, he never bothered to find out, believing the answers would come someday.

Naruto blinked, stopping in front of an establishment. _I must have really been thinking too much today_.

Chuckling a bit, a slight smile deciding to grace his face. He took in the scent of Ichiraku's ramen before he walked in.

This place was so different than outside, to him, this place was one of the few he could actually care about. Their emotions were pure, absent of ill intent towards him. At times, he even felt uncomfortable when coming in.

"Hello! Please have a seat!" a female's voice echoed from the back as Naruto sat down on his signature stool. The female put her head through the curtains to see Naruto, a happy expression emerging on her face upon noting the blond teen before her.

"Naruto! Good morning! You have classes to go to right?"

"Good morning Ayame." Naruto nodded his head in the affirmative. "Actually we have our exams today. You know what they say, the third time's the charm."

"We know you purposely failed those tests Naruto." Ayame spoke with a twitch on her eyes to which Naruto just smiled mischievously. He commented.

"I was just too young to begin my… shinobi life as they put it. Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi may have started young but I saw no need to rush… Besides everything will work out this time, I think."

He spoke cryptically with the mischievous expression on his face. Ayame folded her arms, frowning.

"And who told you that?"

"A… friend."

"I fear for you, you know?" Ayame spoke worriedly. "Why don't you just pass and get it over with."

An arched eyebrow from Ayame made Naruto cough in an attempt to change the topic, while waving her away. "Yea yea. Don't worry about it. Now can I have my ramen? I have to get to school early y'know."

"Y… yeah. Be out in a bit." Ayame spoke while rushing to the kitchen to pick his usual.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto walked into the academy class designated to him. He blinked a bit at the lone presence in the class, before shrugging and moving to the highest seat at the back that was the closest to the window. He arrived earlier than everyone except Uchiha Sasuke, one of the few classmates of his whose parents were dead.

Just like him.

The Third Hokage once told him his parents were a couple that died in the nine tails attack to the Leaf. He knew there was more to the story about his parents but he never pushed, he was taught to be patient. Everything will fall in place eventually. He was a bit impatient about it though.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, quickly shutting himself out as soon as the teachers and students began to file in. He turned his gaze to the windows a thoughtful expression on his face, while everyone entered the class.

He never bothered to acknowledge their presence in the class. To him they were just a waste of time, mostly spoilt children who didn't know what true pain was.

They didn't understand him, and so he didn't bother with them.

To them, the world was like a fantasy, moving in to save the day like superheroes.

Naruto scoffed, turning a side glance to two of the arguing classmates that emphasized his point.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura he could understand, but Ino was the heiress to the Yamanaka Clan; a clan that was revered in the Third Shinobi War as part of the Ino-Shika-Chou formation. To think that the clan would be led by her baffled him. Konoha was losing its touch to his opinion, and he would take advantage of that; he definitely would.

Maybe if things weren't hard for him when he was growing up, then he wouldn't have met _him. _So to an extent, he was grateful to the village, despite how dark it sounded.

Sakura felt a nagging feeling at the back of her head before she turned, frowning a bit as she spotted Naruto glancing towards her direction. Noting his expression, she clenched her fist, perceiving his uncaring disposition towards her or any of the class. That look was like she was a child before him, and that always made her uneasy.

She always avoided him because she was slightly nervous around him. She had a disturbing feeling that he could actually kill her at any point, a feeling that made her want to avoid him. Something, maybe an instinct of hers, told her to avoid him, and she did. Silently she moved and sat down in front of Sasuke.

'S…Sakura?' Ino blinked in surprise, baffled while observing Sakura. She frowned at her 'victory' before moving to sit beside an annoyed Sasuke in a hesitant manner. She grimaced, looking at Sakura's back, thinking in wonder.

_What's wrong with her?_ Observing her body posture, she saw Sakura, shaking while glancing towards Naruto who wasn't even paying attention to her. He was back to looking outside. _Is it him again?_

Her eyes narrowed.

Two individuals were in the front of a small group that headed to their various seats. They were siblings from their resemblance; their names Haigde Saki and Haigde Kira. They both had light brown hair and brown eyes. Saki's hair reached down to her shoulders unlike her brother's. She walked to her seat, right beside her brother.

They were orphans from what Naruto could tell. It seemed that it was those who actually lost their parents were those that knew of the world they were living in. The cold and lonely world they were all in, ready to snatch you up and end you.

Due to knowledge passed on to him by his _acquaintance_, Naruto knew that the very foundation of the elemental Nations was built on blood. The three previous wars all being a great provider of that. Kira smiled as he looked directly to Naruto's eyes; the latter's eyes narrowing as a slight frown emerged from his face.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kira was a very curious person; he always loved challenges and puzzles, and one of the most complex puzzles was staring directly at him. Saki noticed her brother looking at members of the class while she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong sis. Just examining the class as usual." Kira spoke looking at his sister smiling.

While not one for combat, Saki excelled in illusions and the art of sealing. If not for her brown hair she might have been mistaken for an Uzumaki. She was always curious about sealing; that was why she hung out with Tenten, a _genin_ who was a class above them. Unlike her brother she was not enthusiastic about battle, that's why she looked for quicker ways to disable her opponent, hence fuintechnique and gentechnique.

Kira, having witnessed the death of his parents, vowed never to let Saki die. He swore that on his parents' graves. Hence, he was overprotective of her, not that she minded. She actually loved the times she spent with her brother; they were their last family members left.

Kira turned to another student he could say was worth his attention, Nahitsu Kinoke. A civilian child who was definitely impressive with his _taijutsu_. He was among the top heads of the class as he often drew with Uchiha Sasuke in most matches or with Sasuke winning by a small margin, which was impressive.

Finally Kira's eyes settled on Naruto, most of the class could not see it, but he knew that Naruto was one of the best fighters in the class. Everyone fawned after Uchiha Sasuke thinking he was the best, but Kira recognized him, or to put it more aptly, had a feeling. Sure Sasuke was strong, but Naruto was something else. His abilities were a question mark as he never showed off, and Kira kept noticing everything Naruto did.

Whenever he saw Naruto struggling in the kunai targeting exercise, he knew he was struggling for the most part to miss. He chuckled when the class laughed, well only a few, especially Gumo, the class bully.

Kira smirked remembering a meeting with Naruto;

**_xxxxRecollectionxxxx_**

Naruto walked down his usual path towards his home as another boring class was over. He grumbled in irritation because he was annoyed of how long he was going to wait till the exams took place.

His eyes narrowed, shifting his head to look behind him only to see Kira walking towards him, his sister following closely behind. Not sensing any threat to his life, he walked to the training grounds that were close by. Kira smirked at the invitation and promptly followed, his mind trembling in excitement.

Reaching the training grounds, Kira looked at Naruto who stood in front of him. Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Why are you following me?"

"To sate my curiosity."

Kira replied as Saki blinked. She tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Why are you bothering him? Let's go home already."

Kira waved away the remark. "I'm not bothering him, Saki."

"Yes you are. I'm tired to even play your games Kira." Naruto spoke blandly starting to walk away. "Listen to your sister, leave me alone, and go find someone else to bother."

As Naruto walked past Kira, the brown haired student smirked. He quickly unsealing a sword from his wrist, and aimed to decapitate Naruto whose eyes stilled, quickly removing a Kunai and blocking the attack to the shock of Saki. Sparks were emitted from the clash as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Not bad, for a **_dead last_**." Kira smirked in victory to which Naruto frowned, his eyes narrowing.

_So that's why._

Naruto then spoke in reply looking amused at Kira. "You know curiosity always kills the cat, what if I couldn't block it?"

Kira just smirked as he grin "I'm a very nimble cat, and besides, it would be a pity watching you die. You know training accidents happen."

Naruto didn't reply, just commented, noting the sword within Kira's wrist. "I never imagined you with a sword."

"Well we all have **secrets** don't we?"

Naruto scoffed as both he and Kira retrieved their weapons. Naruto's kunai sliding into his sleeves; while Kira's sword was resealed. Saki just looked shocked in thought. _He was able to block it? How did brother know he was hiding his strength?_

Kira, who was unaware of the thoughts of his sister, spoke to Naruto. "I don't know why you are hiding your strength. I'm guessing a _ninja hides their secret_ scenario, but I have a feeling I'm thinking on the wrong side. It bothers me, honestly, whether you will be a threat or not?" Kira spoke with a frown as Naruto didn't reply, just stared at him with a short smirk.

Their staring contest continued for a while as Saki felt uneasy.

Kira then smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter for now." He shrugged, turning and walking away with his sister before he stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing." Kira spoke with a mischievous look a grin on his face. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Hmm." Naruto seemed to be considering something before he scoffed, vanishing from the scene to Saki's shock. "Just what has he been hiding?"

"Who knows my dear sister, let's go, Saki."

**_xxxxRecollectionsxxx_**

Kira was interrupted from his thoughts as Iruka walked in with Mizuki, holding stack of papers. Kira sighed while looking at the papers. He smiled at his sister. "I guess it's time." Shifting his brown pupils to Naruto he thought, his eyes narrowed 'Will he fail this time again?'

Naruto kept his gaze outside the class, as the class quieted down as soon as the teachers entered - it showed their nervousness considering what Iruka had been dealing with. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Iruka spoke.

"Good morning."

"Good morning sensei."

"As you all know it's time for your examinations. I don't need to emphasize that those who pass would be qualified to be _genin_ and be assigned to their _genin_ team leader under a squad while those who fail would repeat this class again."

Iruka's eyes travelled slightly to Naruto who was looking out the window. Sighing, he moved towards the class commenting. "We'll begin with a paper test."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I failed again." Naruto walked along the streets while he grumbled, ruffling his blond hair and resting the back of his head in his interlocked fingers. "I really wanted to pass. Well I would have if not for-"

A civilian harshly bumped into Naruto who knew of the incoming assault and so he stood his ground, doing nothing to move out of the way. The result was the civilian falling to the ground on his ass. Naruto looked at him with a frown as the man mumbled incoherently in fear.

"That was pretty rude."

"De… Demon!"

Naruto then glared coldly at him. "Stop acting like a fool, it's disgusting."

Naruto just walked past the man who was rooted in fear, making Naruto scowl, he hated when those words got to him – words that he was sure he wasn't deserving of. The man seemingly far at this point yelled. "**S…SCUM!"**

Naruto just ignored him muttering. "Pathetic, just pathetic. I'm so sick of this place. I don't care what he says. I'm getting out any chance I get."

Naruto looked to the roof of his building before smiling and jumping to the top. He stood, closing his eyes to relish the feeling of the wind beating against his face. It was these moments that helped him to be calm, and pull himself out of the world around him, around everything. He had to enjoy these moments, because he knew.

He knew it would be over soon. Sighing a bit, he felt a figure coming but decided to act surprised. He already knew who it was, due to the huge amount of negative emotions he was directing towards him.

Mizuki appeared behind Naruto; Naruto turning and looking behind him in '**shock**',

"M…Mizuki - sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" Mizuki spoke, a smile on his face making Naruto almost scoff out loud; it was so fake it was palpable. But Naruto did not say a word; he just decided to humor him.

_Well, let's see how this goes_

Naruto looked at Mizuki with an innocent smirk. "I'm okay I guess, is anything wrong?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto snuck into the Hokage Library. His body was so transparent, he blended with the surroundings perfectly. This was a technique available to him as far as he could tell. It enabled him to be invisible to the world, almost comparable with the technique of the Second Tsuchikage. In this state, he could not be sensed by any shinobi, he made sure of that by making some risky tests.

Simply, if anyone decided to scan for his presence, it would seem as if he disappeared from the earth entirely.

Two fallen _ANBU_ agents were seen sprawled out on the floor behind him unconscious. They were not complete pushovers and he was sure his technique helped him a lot in staying one step ahead. He looked at the gash on his arm healing before turning his gaze to look at the huge scroll in front of him musing.

_The forbidden scroll huh._

He looked in contemplation, trying to decide on his next step. Should he stay, or go. This was an opportunity for him.

Remembering the events that had happened earlier today he made his decision.

A smile then emerged at his face as he chuckled. "I'm leaving here. I can't believe I'm doing it. I'm leaving this village."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

An ANBU with the Boar mask landed a while later in the Hokage Library. He had been asking for a response from the squad sent here a while ago but received none. Looking contemplatively at the two unconscious shinobi made him curse under his lips. He bent down and checked for any vital signs.

Finding pulses he nodded his head and placed an index finger to his ear.

_I'll have to alert Hokage-sama. We might have a possible intruder._

**_HOKAGE OFFICE_**

"That should be it." Hiruzen groaned, straightening his back on his chair. "This paperwork would be the death of me. Well, might as well get some sleep". Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Hiruzen frowned as an ANBU landed in front of him.

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU called, focusing Hiruzen's his attention to him. This action alone made Hiruzen's eyes to narrow sternly. Words needed not to be spoken to know that something was wrong.

"Report." Hiruzen commanded. He didn't have to speak up for the power to be heard behind his voice.

"It's about the forbidden scroll. It's been stolen."

Eyes narrowing further, he asked. "Any suspects?"

"Not at the moment Hokage-sama. Two of the ANBU dispatched to guard the Library ended up dispatched."

"Are they dead or alive?"

"Alive. I called for medical assistance before I made myself here."

Hiruzen hummed. "Take them in for questioning for now, they are the only ones who currently know of what happened. And also, put the entire Village in lockdown. No one goes in or out at any moment."

"Understood."

A swift gust of wind signaled the use of _shushin_. Hiruzen looked through the window as thoughts rippled in and out. _Now who would really want the forbidden scroll? Basically speaking, every Shinobi would want a chance to see what is inside, but the person responsible for this should know the inner workings of the Hokage tower. The question is how?_

"Rat!"

"Hokage-sama"

"Make sure all the ANBU stationed today are accounted for their locations for the past hour, their movements, everything!"

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

_Now considering the people that work within the Library room, most of them have been known for a long time. Meaning for there to be a mole, the culprit should know the person as far back as…_

Eyes narrowing, he thought. _Only one person would want what's inside this scroll and who else but him._

_Is it Orochimaru? It's possible. I'm probably right or wrong, I might not know but it won't hurt to be sure. Assuming it's Orochimaru, it might be a diversion, but for what exactly? Giving his obsession for technique it wouldn't pass him to try and kidnap the Uchiha. Activated or not that boy has the potential to awaken it and I can't let it fall into the wrong hands. Another source of power that might attract him is the nine tails…_

"Tiger!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Take a squad of five ANBU and go look out for Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mamba!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Also take a squad and go look out for Uzumaki Naruto! Both of you listen, at any sign of the enemy, identify and send a report back immediately!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama." both the ANBU Captains chorused.

_Now on to the crystal ball._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The winds blew silently and ominously as if predicting the impending situation. The rapid sounds of footsteps approaching the scenery was accompanied by the silhouette of a short figure approaching a tree. Slightly panting, Naruto sat down and huffed. _That was close! One mistake and I would have been caught!_

Looking the scroll over, he chuckled.

_So, this is the forbidden scroll, Should have been more guarded._

Opening it he looked it over,

**_Shadow Clone Technique?_** _This should be interesting, besides, Mizuki never said anything about not looking the scroll over._ Picking four kunai, he muttered. _Now before I start learning anything._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_HOKAGE TOWER_**

"Hokage-sama report from the **TIGER** squad"

"Report!"

"Uchiha Sasuke is alive and well."

A sigh of relief escaped Hiruzen's lips, but as soon as the slight peace of Mind came it went quickly. _Why haven't I been able to see Naruto through the Crystal Ball? It is as if someone is deliberately blocking me from seeing him. Is he…?_

**_FIVE MINUTES LATER_**

_What is keeping MAMBA's informant this long? I really hope he's okay._

"Hokage-sama! Report from the **MAMBA **squad."

_Finally. _"Report"

"Uzumaki Naruto has yet to be seen Hokage-sama but we are still searching."

_'What?'_ Hiruzen almost screamed out, his face turned pale before he recomposed himself. "Keep on the search, and dismissed."

"Dragon."

"Hokage-sama!"

"Signal Code-Red. No-one is to leave their homes. Organize many search parties, make them search everywhere. Houses, Markets, Schools, leave no stone unturned. **Find Uzumaki Naruto.**"

"Understood!" replied the ANBU Commander

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_HOURS LATER_**

Pants filled the region as a sweaty and exhausted Naruto gulped in air before sighing. _Man! That was really hard to learn, just one of it and I almost passed out. _

Naruto looked at the scroll over._ Most of these Techniques seem like they'll take a lot of Chakra. Good thing that I never seem to run out._

Filling that away for another time, Naruto looked around, noting the craters around him. Smoke and dust billowed through the air towards the skies.

_Time to see Mizuki, He seems not to know where I am_. He chuckled as a mischievous smirk came across his face.

Learning his skill to hide his signature from shinobi hadn't been easy. He capitalized on the hatred passed on to him by the village and manipulated a few to come and take vengeance on him for whatever was the reason, it took time but the wounds he gained made the sacrifice worthwhile.

They kept healing and healing no matter what, another thing to file away in his mind for later. Another skill was to transfer his ability to matter like a kunai; meaning if four kunai holding this ability were placed in a square, the entire area encompassed by the square would become invisible, like he was transported to another dimension.

A kunai embedded with the ability had the potential to be the best killing weapon because a Shinobi –whoever it was- wouldn't be able to sense it coming, ending his life before he/she even knew it. After a bit of practicing, he was quite skilled with it.

_Now to prepare the arena._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

_Where the hell is that brat?!_

Mizuki growled looking around; all was supposed to go according to plan, he tells the brat of the fake test, he gets the scroll from him, kills the demon and he gets the scroll to Orochimaru.

_Tch… that failure probably got caught. With this type of security, it wouldn't be a surprise… huh?_

A flickering light brought his attention to the present. As he neared towards the light he could make out the familiar blonde mop of hair belonging to '_him_.'

_How about that, he actually made it?_

"Hey! Mizuki sensei! I was looking for you!" Naruto spoke cheerfully.

A manic grin threatened to come out from Mizuki's lips as soon as he saw the scroll.

_Perfect! Perfect! Everything is so perfect! Calm down, patience is key._

"Hey! Mizuki 0 sensei! I got the scroll I pass right." Naruto beamed with an oblivious smile on his face.

"Oh yes, Naruto, you pass perfectly!" Mizuki spoke almost too happily.

"See! I told you Iruka-sensei!"

_Huh?_ An eyebrow arched up as Mizuki stared in confusion. _Iruka?_

Iruka appeared in view with a stern expression forming on his face. "Mizuki! What were you planning, telling Naruto about a second test?"

"Wha…" Mizuki just stared shocked as he tried to comprehend. _What is happening? Iruka is here, this makes things more complicated! Well I can still fix this._

"Naruto! Don't listen to him give me the scroll."

"Answer me Mizuki! Why did you tell Naruto about a fake test?!"

"Fake… test?" Naruto looked in faux confusion.

_Daam it'_ Frustration took over Mizuki's system. _I can't let it end like this!_

Anger emerged. "**GIVE ME THE SCROLL YOU DAAM DEMON!"**

_Your true self huh._

Naruto frowned. "Demon?" Naruto muttered, looking sad and infuriated "Why do you people call me demon, monster?! What have I ever done to all of you?!"

"Shut up! Oh yes. You don't know." Muttered Mizuki. "Well let me oblige."

**_Finally I get where all this hate goes to…_**

"Stop it Mizuki! Its treason!"

"Shut up Iruka! Let the demon know his identity."

"There was a decree made by the Third Hokage to the entire village that whoever broke this decree was to be imprisoned! So I'm putting my head first for you UZUMAKI!" Mizuki spat out, a smirk gracing his features.

"Decree?" Naruto's eyes narrowed. This was new.

"Yes Demon! A decree!"

"Do you really know what happened thirteen years ago in Konoha?! The Fourth Hokage was said to have killed the Nine tailed demon fox but it was all a lie! You are the Nine Tails! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"No! Naruto, you aren-!"

"Shut up Iruka let the demon Know his true self Hah!"

Mizuki's laughter filled the air to naruto's stunned silence.

_What? So that's why… All their stares, hate, disgust. It finally makes so much sense, but why then, can't I remember-_

"The Fourth Hokage sealed it in you at the cost of his life! You were always the demon in human flesh you spawn!" Mizuki completed

Naruto's eyes then narrowed. _So, I wasn't the Kyuubi. If this was true then the people probably understand that he was sealed in me, the most surprising thought is that the Shinobi of this village seem not to be able to differentiate between the concepts of seals itself. _

_Pathetic! I might go in a fit of rage and murder them if I continue to live here… well it's almost time anyway. I made the right decision, I'm leaving._

Naruto clenched his fist in anger before he turned back with his eyes shadowed and jumped into the trees, away from Iruka and Mizuki.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out in futility.

"Hah! With the way the demon thinks he will definitely use the forbidden scroll to attack the leaf village!"

"Daam you Mizuki!"

"Funny thing is, why are you protecting the demon? He took your parents away from you. It's a wonder why you haven't killed him yourself."

"Shut the hell up! MIZUKI!" Iruka spat with a barely concealed threat. He then took out a few shuriken, kunai and smoke bombs.

**_Shadow Shuriken Technique._** Iruka threw a set of shuriken which multiplied, heading towards Mizuki with killing intent. Mizuki jumped to a tree avoiding them while looking around in alarm. Behind him, sounds of projectiles cutting through air warned him of the danger he was in.

**_Earth release: Earth Wall._** A small wall of earth spat out from Mizuki's lips forming a shield which blocked the shuriken and kunai.

'Wait… what?' On closer inspection he saw an explosive note attached to the kunai.

'SHIT!'

**BOOM!**

The explosion, even though most of it was blocked by the earth wall in the air, it still got Mizuki and aided by gravity the explosion sent him spiraling to the ground. As he stood up, he could sight Iruka in the distance. Using a slight _shushin_ and the smoke from the blast as advantage, he stabbed Iruka from behind.

Only for him to fade into the air.

_Shit! A clone!_

Looking down he saw a smoke bomb on the ground beneath him.

_This is!_ A wide span of smoke diffused around Mizuki blocking him from seeing the surroundings. Coughing lightly as the smoke cleared he couldn't see Iruka again.

_Daam it, where did they go?_

Mizuki just went in the direction Naruto left earlier dashing through the trees. _Hope I get to that demon in time_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_HOKAGE TOWER_**

_Why can't I see Naruto?! I try to pinpoint his location but it seems whatever, whoever is hiding him is really good at that. This is really troubling._

Hiruzen was interrupted by a knock at the door. He glanced at the door then sighed, recognizing the person. He mused grimly. _Not now._

"Come in… Danzo."

A man with his face half shown, the other half covered by bandages with a cross shaped scar on his chin walked into the office aided by a walking stick. As soon as he sat the office glowed purple for a moment and the normal coloration back to normal.

"The Jinchuuriki is missing." Danzo said rhetorically.

"Yes."

"And you dismissed my idea of planting a seal on him"

"He is a human being Danzo. Not one of your dolls to play with" Hiruzen spoke with finality in his tone.

"You've become soft Hiruzen. You know that right. This is a bad situation and you know if he goes missing the village loses a great deal of power and-"

"That is if he goes missing Danzo. We will cross that bridge when we get there."

"I don't think you understand the severity of this situation Hiruzen." Danzo said his voice slowly rising "Jinchuuriki are meant as a balance of power for the Elemental Nations. We, shaving the strongest of them solidified our stand as the strongest Shinobi village. With the Kyuubi gone-"

"The villages would take that as a chance to strike. Danzo I clearly understand how this world works. So don't talk to your Hokage like he is a kid." Hiruzen interrupted with a threatening glance.

"You were always soft when it came to the boy for some reason. You tend to leave the tough decisions to me also…" Danzo replied simply after a pause. He stood up and looked through the window looking at Konoha,

"This village has prospered for a long time to the point of being soft. You know what decisions you would have to make if he dies, goes missing or surprisingly goes rogue. Jinchuuriki are the perfect type of people for that kind of mindset. We are not the majority of the population that doesn't see the potential of someone able to control a Tailed beast. We have to act fast Hiruzen and you know what I mean." Danzo said sparing a glance at Hiruzen

Hiruzen had a stoic expression on his face as he thought on the decision to make. Whether he believed Naruto could be found or not, he was a Hokage, someone who put the village first and as the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama put it, He would take care of any threat to his village, be it his wife, brother, son or even his friend.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings then." Hiruzen said simply standing up. The room glowed again before returning back to normal.

Danzo began heading towards the door. Reaching the door, he stopped and said without looking back. "I hope you do what's best for the leaf as a whole Hokage-sama, for the good of us." Then he left.

Hiruzen stood watching over the village.

Konoha would soon change, for better or for worse it was up to the people to decide that but as a Hokage he must also make decisions be it good or bad. Even if he had to die.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_FOREST NEAR THE VILLAGE WALLS_**

**_DEMON!_**

**_MONSTER!_**

**_SCUM!_**

Memories flashed through his head; words that now brought new meaning to Naruto's mindset. The words kept revolving in his head as he jumped from tree to tree making him lose concentration for a moment crashing to the ground. He was totally stunned!

**_WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE?!_**

His blue pupils kept flashing, changing to a strange crimson color but turning back to blue. His blond hair shadowed his eyes as he stood up from the earth. He walked briefly and stopped, feeling an approaching chakra signature.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked stunned as Iruka emerged from the trees. "Iruka… Sensei?"

His eyes then became shadowed,

"Naruto! Are you alrig-?"

Naruto mumbled something.

"Naruto what are you say-"

**"I said GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

Naruto screamed out with true anger. Red chakra lashed out in response to his rage mixing with traces of dark blue color.

Iruka was shocked. _What! Chakra is this? This is not the Nine Tails… Hokage-sama must be made aware of this phenomenon. But first, I must make sure Naruto is alright._

"Naruto! It's alright. Please calm down."

Naruto looked at Iruka and saw fear and worry; not the fear of the Nine Tails but of him, and worry? He couldn't understand. Why would he be scared of him? Why would he be worried for him? Naruto looked at him in anger.

A whooshing sound came from the trees behind Iruka. As Iruka immediately sensed it, He was about to dodge but saw Naruto in front of him; his eyes then widened in realization.

_If I dodge it Naruto would bear the full brunt of the attack! Daam it!_

So thinking of the next thing to do, he braced himself to take the hit, concentrating most of his chakra to his back and closed his eyes.

**_SQUELCH!_**

**'AAAAAAARGH!**'

Iruka gritted his teeth in pain, falling to the ground face first. Trying to move, Iruka noticed that he couldn't temporarily move his limbs. He spat out blood on the cold grass, the pain rippling through his body, he missed the slight stunned look that crossed Naruto's face.

While not a massive injury, he was still immobilized and couldn't move he then realized. _He threw it laced with poison!_

"**NARUTO RUN AWAY!**"

"Would you shut up for once Iruka?" Mizuki sneered on a tree branch, and with a flick of his wrist, a ninja wire tied to the shuriken rippled, removing the weapon from Iruka's back.

'**ARGH!**' Iruka gasped in pain and panted heavily. Mizuki jumped from the far away tree and landed in front of Naruto and Iruka as the Moonlight showered on all of them creating an eerie atmosphere.

Iruka couldn't help but shiver on the ground. _Why do I feel… like something very bad is about to happen?_

An ominous wind blew by as Naruto with his eyes shadowed, had his expression hidden while Mizuki's expression was a mixture of malice, hatred, murder, anger and joy.

_After many years, I can have my revenge on the Kyuubi and this village. __***chuckles* **__Tsubaki, just wait a bit._

"Finally found you demon" Mizuki whispered slowly, removing a kunai from his pouch, glinting in the moon light. He then chuckled darkly breathing out cold mist from his lips relishing the moment. The wind blew by again.

_Finally._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_ROOT HQ_**

One may call Shimura Danzo a Shrewd person and of course they were right on point. He was the one who took the hard decisions for the village or to put it in layman's terms controlled the darkness of the village. While from a normal point of view, Konoha would be seen as a very peaceful village; but deep within its roots laid its darkness controlled by Danzo's **ROOT**.

Although publicly disbanded, Hiruzen was no fool; he knew the use and purpose of the **ROOT ANBU** so he restored them back for reasons known to him and Danzo, and Danzo agreed with the choice. Peace loving Hiruzen may be but he knew when to be ruthless when it calls for it.

In a room were the light was dimmed, it was impossible to read anything but it was enough to see the Darkness of Konoha.

Danzo sat with his legs crossed on the floor of his room.

_Konohagakure no Sato._ He thought plainly. _This village really needs to change for the better. The Hokage was too soft on the Jinchuuriki and see where it has taken us. The other villages clearly understand the use and purpose of the Jinchuuriki, that's why they are much more controlled more efficient. Another problem lies in the Academy, where to pass they just require 3 basic techniques._

_What a disappointment, if the wartime genins were as weak as this we would have been the weakest village for a long time and Hiruzen says it is because we are at a time of peace. Peace has really dulled Hiruzen._

He chuckled silently. _That's why I liked the Nidaime's reign as Hokage. In this world peace is so imaginary it's impossible. War is on the mind of every Shinobi no matter how vague, it is in their mind, all they need is just a little push, a little nudge in the back and we have a full scale war in our hands *__**sighs**__*. Well as Hiruzen said let's see were tomorrow takes us._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_FOREST NEAR THE VILLAGE WALLS_**

"Mizuki! Get… aw…ay fr...om him." Iruka said coughing out blood; he could feel his life ending; he was holding on by willpower. Mizuki smirked chuckling slightly.

"Ho… you are still conscious Iruka? Well shouldn't take long before you die."

He turned to an immobile Naruto. "Now to you, Give me the scroll, You Demon."

Naruto just stood there with his eyes shadowed before he raised his head looking at Mizuki impassively.

"I've been hated, laughed at, sneered at, and insulted at, all because you were all fools." He chuckled, clenching his fist. "Not anymore."

Mizuki faltered. _What… is that expression?_

Naruto chuckled silently as Iruka shivered. It seemed like that of a corpse that had a little piece of life left. Naruto smiled, looking to a hesitant Mizuki. "Mizuki, what makes you think you would leave here alive?"

"Shut up you demon! Now give me the scroll before I kill you!"

"How could you, when you are already dead?" Naruto asked with a cold smile before puffing to smoke,

"Huh?" Mizuki asked in confusion before violently a white pillar like matter rose from the ground behind him impaling him and took him up.

Mizuki screamed "**ARGH! Make it stop! ARGH! Please! It Hur… ARGH!**"

Mizuki trashed in pain as blood came out through his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. His pupils dilated as they looked at all directions as if in panic. Iruka's dull eyes widened as Mizuki's screams thundered through the forest.

It was horrifying.

_What…. is that?_

"Don't worry." Naruto's voice came from where the pillar stood. "It will all end once you feel all you insides burn leaving your heart still beating. Amazingly, you'll still live." Naruto spoke while looking up towards Mizuki. The white pillar was now partially coated red giving a bloody view as Mizuki was hoisted up like a sacrifice.

"Plea…se k-"

"Now what was that? I can't hear you Mizuki sensei."

"Pl…ease kill me!"

Naruto frowned a bit, before looking to the darkened skies. "Your eyes are so clouded by fear and rage that you fail to try and understand things you cannot comprehend. Not anymore." After a pause he answered. "No… You will die naturally up there and be in pain as long as possible. Till you are found, you are a waste of human existence."

Naruto spoke. "You are… trash. Don't worry. No one would find you for a long time." Naruto said as lots of blood from Mizuki dropped down to Naruto's head, adding to his already intimidating aura.

The once pale white moon glowed red as if its purity was stolen, casting a red hue all over the Elemental Nations. And Mizuki hung there silently gazing at the moon in horror with that permanent visage never changing.

Naruto smiled turning his attention to Iruka. "Na..ru…to?"

Naruto looked to his teacher. "Sensei, you are in a lot of pain huh."

Naruto's hand glowed white before making his way slowly towards Iruka. "Let me help you with it."

"Wh…at did you do to Miz… ***cough*** ***cough*** uki?"

"Don't stress yourself sensei. You could say I '_purified_' him."

Iruka sensed comfort from Naruto's power. So he pretty much discarded any resistance. As Naruto touched his head he felt all his pains go away. All sense of grief; Loss; Fear; It all vanished! It was then he realized!

He was losing everything that held him to this world. Simply he was dying.

"We all are human, sensei" Naruto said quietly slowly caressing Iruka's head. "We don't really know what kind of people we are until the moments of our deaths. As we lay in the embrace of death, as death whispers soothing words to us to let go of all things that bind us to this world, we then see our life from a third person's perspective, we judge ourselves at that moment, did I live my life to my expectations... or was my life a failure?"

"That was what the books said death was like. So tell me, Iruka – sensei, what do you think of your life up till now?"

Iruka looked round and saw he was surrounded by white. Weirdly he could feel chakra in every point of the room. Then the scenery changed and Iruka was seen watching the nine tails attack on Konoha. A grimace flashed across his face.

Iruka's parents were killed in the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Initially, Iruka was present on the battlefield, and wanted to stay in order to protect his mother. His father declared that it was the parents' duty to keep their child safe from harm. He was forcibly removed from the battlefield by a shinobi while he called out for his parent to no avail.

With his family gone, Iruka had no one to give him attention. Iruka thereafter became a prankster, trying to gain attention to stave off his loneliness. He would spend his time at the monument where his parents' names were engraved, and, in his darkest moments would be cheered up by the Third Hokage.

Mizuki was a childhood friend of Iruka's after the Nine-Tails Attack, and usually made him feel better. Due to other people giving Iruka more attention than they did to Mizuki, Mizuki's kindness to Iruka was revealed to be an act just to gain the Hokage's approval, all the while making Iruka miserable discreetly.

Iruka later became a teacher because he wanted to pass on the Will of Fire to the next generation in this manner, inspired by the Third Hokage's wisdom. When Naruto became his student, he found it awkward to deal with the person containing the very monster responsible for his parents' death. He tried to ask the Third Hokage if he could not teach Naruto, though he was eventually discouraged of the idea.

He could see everything. He saw his entire life, he judged himself accordingly.

"I don't have any regrets." Iruka said with a straight face. "As you said we are all human, we learn by mistakes we make and continue to evolve to try and avoid making that same mistake."

Then he saw himself surrounded by white and in his front was Naruto looking at him smiling truthfully.

"Those are just words Iruka Sensei, words that don't depict reality. Evolve you say, but some might say evolution is impossible in this world, but I say it is possible. This world exists because of war and this world would be destroyed because of war. This world feeds on war. This world hasn't evolved one bit. They haven't learnt one single lesson from their actions. Greed for power is the reason why there's been a first, second and third shinobi world war, which is also why Jinchuuriki exist."

"And who told you that?" Iruka asked. "These words does not seem like they should be coming out of a child like you."

"I had a… friend." Naruto spoke. "I don't know where he is, but he left after a while. He taught me all I needed to learn about this world. He showed me that my loneliness was a strength, not an affliction. That I should wear it with pride. That this village was underserving of me. He taught me…" Naruto looked down wistfully. "Everything."

Naruto continued. "No matter how small our existence is on this world, this night would determine the reason the entire shinobi world went to war, the day the nine tails mysteriously vanished from the Hidden Leaf Village. This puts Konoha at a very huge disadvantage. And I guess you know why sensei…"

Naruto looked at Iruka's shocked face. "Every village thirsts for power and they would stop at nothing to achieve that landmark as the strongest Shinobi Nation by destroying Konoha."

"What do you mean by '**the day the nine tails disappeared**' Naruto?" Iruka asked, his eyes narrowed "Are you trying to run away to bring forth another war which would tarnish the small peace already existing, are you trying to destroy the power balance in the world?!"

Naruto scoffed. "Power balance? Please Konoha got the greatest share from all the bijju" Naruto declared with all seriousness "This war would be different. If everything goes into plan, this world wouldn't need to fight any other war."

Naruto began chuckling "Just the mere thought of going to war would send shivers down the spines of even the strongest of shinobi once they remember the Fourth Shinobi World war. Evolution would be possible then."

Naruto then looked forward in conviction, "…and I'll make sure it happens! Whether I'll have to manipulate the people I might love at the end."

Teuchi and Ayame crossed his mind as well as an unidentified woman. "Even I would have to make sacrifices. Someone has to change it."

"What are you planning, Naruto?" Iruka looked worried. His eyes widened as the surroundings were suddenly restored to its original landscape with Naruto over Iruka's dying body.

"It's time, sensei" Naruto said simply his hand rising glowing black this time. "It's time for you to evolve."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**TSUCHI NO KUNI**

Tsuchi No Kuni, a country mostly comprised of desolate, rocky areas. The border of the Land of Earth ran along a rocky mountain range, blocking communication with other countries. In this country, stood the military village Iwagakure led by the Tsuchikage, Onoki.

One would simply describe Onoki as a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. Residing at the Tsuchikage tower, Onoki glanced through the window gazing at the red moon.

_This is a bad Omen._ He grimaced. _I can feel the oppressing aura from that moon, what is happening right now?_

"Hey gramps! Stop looking so glum. You might actually die of old age." Kurotsuchi smirked, before snickering as she entered his office. Onoki spared a glance to his grand-daughter. "Why don't you just give someone else that hat!" she said worriedly. "You are clearly too stubborn about your old age."

"Humph! I'm still strong enough to lead this village. Don't underestimate me!" Onoki said, his eyes twitching.

"When are you both going to stop arguing about frivolous things?" Kitsuchi sighed entering the office. He was Kurotsuchi's father. Kitsuchi was a very tall and brawny shinobi. He had dark eyes and grey-colored hair that ended in a ponytail of sorts as well as a beard and a bulbous nose.

"Tch… when the old man retires!" Kitsuchi just shook his head and groaned.

_This would take forever then_.

"Anyways, you have sensed it, haven't you Tsuchikage-sama?" Kitsuchi said, quickly replacing the jovial atmosphere with a tense one. Onoki's and Kurotsuchi's eye narrowed as Onoki resumed staring at the moon.

"Something big is coming. I can just feel it. Tomorrow would signal something big and I'm sure the other Kages have felt it too."

"Kitsuchi."

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama."

"Tighten the security round the village, and make sure Han and Roshi report here immediately."

"Understood."

A grim smile came upon his face _I'm…. too old for this. But… I will do anything for this village._

A fierce expression overtook his features. "No matter what…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A flickering light showed the presence of fire between two figures sitting down. "You mean that after all that's happened we can't be sensed?"

"Of course Iruka." Naruto replied. "From the moment I stole the forbidden scroll, I made myself '_invisible_' then created a barrier that shielded me from learning a few technique with it; then when I was done I immediately made myself visible to you for a short time so you could get the general idea of where I was."

"It was very risky considering the Hokage would be looking for me through his Crystal ball but it seems he wasn't using it then."

"I'll count myself lucky because the probability of the Hokage finding me was very high. After which I created four clones that made themselves 'invisible' and created a wide span of the invisibility barrier by transferring the ability to the kunai, thus making it possible to use chakra without being sensed."

"What were you planning on doing if the Hokage got your location?"

"Oh I had a backup plan just in case, I had a clone transform into Mizuki. Immediately I sensed the crystal ball on me all I had to do was fake a kidnapping before turning 'invisible' leading them to arrest Mizuki, I didn't actually think that one through." Naruto said chuckling lightly

"What of the white pillar technique, what was that?"

"**_Purification of all_**. A technique created by the first Head of the Uzumaki Clan, _Uzumaki Kuragari_. A forbidden technique made to work with those possessing the bloodline of sensing negative emotions" he explained.

"According to the transcripts, something happened to him and he became… _a monster-" _Naruto chuckled. "-turning against all the Uzumaki clan stood for, this was one of his techniques sealed in the scroll after he died. Uzumaki Mito had the power of sensing negative emotions but didn't want to use it. She sealed lots of his technique in the scroll. Also, any non-Uzumaki who tries to use any of his technique will die."

"What does it do and, what did you do to me?"

Naruto chuckled, "The technique is just as simple as it looked. Anyone having malicious intentions against the creator of the technique gets burned inside totally but leaving your alive for as long as possible. People would not even know if they died due to the terror experienced. Hallucinations occur after the burnout and that's what Mizuki is going through currently."

"And what I did to you? That Iruka is a story for another time. For now refer to it as an enhancement of your abilities. You shouldn't fight too much. It has unwanted side effects if not accustomed to with time."

_Besides, your original affinity was wind._ Naruto thought as he looked around, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Iruka asked to which Naruto stood up.

"From now I intend to do lots of things, but first we are getting out of this village. Actually, this is a good time to test your skills. While I can make it out alone by turning 'invisible', I can't transfer the technique to living things and it will give you a chance to get accustomed to your innate abilities."

Naruto looked at Mizuki as he concluded. "Ah before I go, let me tinker with Mizuki a little. Also you would have to get rid of the forehead protector and your jacket. Don't want to be identified so soon."

After Naruto left, Iruka discarded the Jacket leaving him with a black long sleeved undershirt and black trousers but kept the forehead protector in its black trouser pocket.

After some minutes Naruto returned wearing a small grin. Throwing Iruka a white mask, he spoke.

"So, I'll see you outside." Naruto moved a slight distance in front of Iruka, ready to move.

"Naruto wait." Iruka spoke out to which Naruto stopped. A silent moment passed between them before Iruka asked. "Why, did you save me?"

A soft wind blew through the forest as Naruto's small frame didn't shift from his position. Iruka couldn't see his emotion, but Naruto had a soft smile on his face.

A memory flashed in his mind showing when Iruka stood in front of him ready to block the shuriken thrown by Mizuki. Naruto was stunned completely by his action unable to find words to comment.

To Iruka's question Naruto didn't answer him, he just turned and smiled softly at Iruka and just went away in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka widened his gaze at his smile. Since he began teaching Naruto in the Academy he had never seen a smile like that, ever. He sighed and looked to the mask in his hands; a contemplative gaze on his face he looked back at Konoha, it's lights beaconing to him; to come back home.

He looked to the skies, before jumping to a high tree travelling towards the village walls. He had made his choice.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Iruka moved through the trees looking around in complete alertness. As he passed a branch, he sensed a group of ninja coming to his position. _It seems I am past the invisibility barrier_.

"Well, let's see how useful his… **_enhancement_** is."

Iruka then put on the face mask, preparing for the incoming foe. Five ANBU made their way towards Iruka at high speed. "Orders Captain Mamba!"

"Everyone but ANBU is supposed to be in their homes, anyone caught outside is a threat. Capture for questioning."

"Understood."

But as soon as they were in range they felt the wind pick up. Mamba's eyes widened, 'SHIT'

**_Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique!_**

Everything was so sudden.

A stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles blew towards the ANBU. Mamba noticing it quickly jumped out of the way. But the same could not be said for the rest of the ANBU. The technique burst forth taking the four members of Team MAMBA, leaving Mamba with the assailant.

"Who are you?" Mamba asked, her tone emotionless.

"I don't really know anymore." Iruka replied half humorlessly.

Mamba replied by running through some hand seals. **Fire Release: Great Flame Flower.**

A multitude of fireballs rained down on Iruka continuously who maneuvered around the attack. _Tch. She is Fire based._ Iruka muttered, dodging the attack of the flame balls.

_Naturally, I'm at a disadvantage, but…'_

**_Wind Release: Great Vacuums._**

Multiple Vacuums shot out of Iruka's lips as he deprived the fireballs the needed air to breath.

As they died down, Iruka made a Shadow Clone which then burst forward weaving signs. _I'm only at a disadvantage if she sends fire techniques towards me but if a can send a powerful wind technique towards her adding fire would only strengthen my attack, but if the fire manages to overpower my wind, I'm crisp._

A dark glow took over Iruka while preparing the technique. _What is that chakra?!_ Mamba thought in alarm

**_Wind Release: Judgment._**

A gigantic burst of wind taking the shape of a huge scythe dived towards her. Mamba eyes widened noting saw the area covered by the Technique. It was humongous and it was heading towards her.

Quickly she sank into the ground as the technique washed over the area clearing the forest.

Iruka panted. _Clearly I need to… relearn chakra control._ _That must have caught the other ANBU's attention. Hope I make it out._

**_Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation._**

'What?!' Iruka looked down as a pair of hands came from the ground and grabbed his legs pulling him into the ground leaving his head at the surface. Mamba then rose from the ground in front of him. Almost immediately another squad of ANBU arrived at the scene.

"What's the situation Mamba?" Mamba turned seeing Tori, another ANBU captain. Nodding her head at him after 'confirmation', she replied.

"I found him here after the order for lock down was given" Mamba said stoically "I wanted to capture him peacefully but he used a powerful wind technique to terminate my squad. He seems proficient in wind technique knowing A and S rank futon technique, Possibly from Suna?"

"We can never be sure." Tori replied "The only thing left to do is to take him in for interrogation."

But as soon as Tori placed his hands on Iruka's head to knock him out, he burst into smoke. Mamba's eyes widened beneath the mask 'The Kage bunshin he formed'

"Everyone spread out! We can't allow someone like that out of this village! He could have a clue about the missing Jinchuuriki and the stolen scroll."

"No, he definitely has it." said Mamba

"How did you conclude that?" asked Tori

"How else do you think he would know Shadow Clone." replied Mamba.

"Hawk, go and report to the Hokage what happened." ordered Tori.

"Understood." an ANBU with a Hawk Mask replied immediately dashing through the forest.

All the remaining ANBU spread out searching for the unidentified suspect.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_OUTSIDE KONOHA_**

The wind pulsed as Iruka formed out of thin air. He looked at his palms in shock. _This chakra amount is astonishing! Before I could only create at most C-rank wind technique! This is bewildering. Just what did he do to me? Did he increase my chakra amount… or was it the potency?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto appeared in front of him. "Enjoy your time?"

_I still can't sense him before he arrived, just what bloodline enables you to do that? This boy._

"It's amazing what I can do with wind, just what did you do to me?"

Naruto eyes gleamed. "Well wind was your natural element. But… as I said earlier, that is a story for another time."

Iruka stared at Naruto as the latter just grinned in return; they continued this exchange, until Iruka, sighing in defeat asked, "So, where to now?"

Naruto mused, as his eyes narrowed in the dark night,

"For now… Suna…"

"I feel…" Iruka grunted to which Naruto arched an eyebrow. Suddenly he dropped to the earth unconscious.

Naruto sighed. "I warned you about stressing your body. This would be troubling."

The moon glowed, the story of Uzumaki Naruto just beginning; and with it, the fate of the world.

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Consequences

**_Loneliness leads to nothing good, only detachment. And sometimes, the people who most need to reach out are the people least capable of it._**

**_CONSEQUENCES_**

**_MINUTES BEFORE IRUKA ESCAPED FROM KONOHA_**

After the report of the disappearance of the forbidden scroll and the subsequent disappearance of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki from the ANBU Captain, many ANBU squads were posted to various areas of Konoha and the ANBU, _Weasel_, was drafted to the forest of death to look for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. After a long while of fruitless searching, the ANBU in charge of the Squad, DOG ordered.

"Let's rest for a while."

The ANBU Squad agreeing to comply, created a safe point in the trees and created clones of them who made camp underneath the trees for distraction purposes.

**_A while later._**

"Man, who would be stupid to actually try to kidnap the Jinchuuriki?" Monkey wondered, silently whispering, but was heard clearly by the rest of his team.

"That's what we are trying to identify." Sparrow mused, going through her scrolls "And if a Hidden Village is behind this, it is clearly an act of war."

Falcon scoffed, folding his arms. "Who would dare to try it? It is clear that the brat went and hid himself as usual. We obviously can't deny that we have difficulties tracking him down whenever the Hokage gives us an order to check up on him."

"While that may be-" replied Sparrow. "-you can't deny the possibility of him being kidnapped."

"Would you people be actually serious about looking out for a possible intruder rather than discussing frivolous things?" Dog scolded with a stern tone. "It doesn't matter what you think, the main concern is that we were given an order by the Hokage and our job is to fulfill its requirements."

"Yea, yea, mother." waved Monkey, obviously rebuffing his Captains comment. _Why did we get the stuck up Captain?_

Sparrow finding the entire scene amusing, let out a few chuckles.

Glaring at Monkey through his eyeholes, Dog was about to speak when Weasel stood up nervously,

"Um. Captain?" said Weasel feeling awkward "Can I go to ease myself?"

Sparrow snorted as it felt as if veins were seemingly protruding from Dog's mask, while the ANBU Captain was glaring at Weasel.

"Hurry up." Dog almost barked at him.

"Y…Yea." Weasel squeaked before vanishing to the woods missing Dog's eyes narrowing at him.

"Lighten up Captain." snickered Monkey. "It is obvious that the Jinchuuriki isn't here, and even if he was we couldn't find him, and what was that rule about controlling your emotions?"

"Shut up, Monkey." Dog said putting his hands down. Sparrow gave a puzzled reaction at his motion but shrugged. Silence graced the surrounding as Dog was obviously fuming, glaring at Monkey for his comments.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, quickly signaling his ANBU. Immediately the atmosphere was changed to a tense one as the ANBU dashed through the woods that Weasel left to. A bird was sighted flying from his position and with quick instructions from Dog.

_Sparrow._

_Already on it._ Sparrow weaved hand signs. **_Fire Release: Flame Bullets._**

A small barrage of flame bullets went towards the bird and incinerated it in the air making it tumble down.

"What do you think you are doing Weasel?" thundered Dog with an open threat gracing his tone.

Weasel looked around him completely stunned seeing the remaining four ANBU around him.

He looked backed to a corner, he was busted; there was no way out of this one. He turned his gaze to Dog. "H…How?"

"Did I know that you were up to something fishy, Weasel?" interrupted Dog. "The truth is that I didn't. I mainly did it so I would be alerted if anything bad happened to you, but, it seems in this Job you have to be careful with who you are working with."

_I messed up. I never expected that. I have to get the message out one way or another._

Dog continued, ignorant of traitor's thoughts – not that he cared. "I sent a clone to scout you because my Water-clone would undoubtedly alert you that you were being watched. A clone uses little to no Chakra so you would ignore it as the chakra of an animal, since a solid clone would have the chakra more than that of a clone."

_That was why he made a clone earlier._ She nodded, looking at Dog with more respect before looking back at Weasel, in complete alarm.

Monkey sighed. "And here I was thinking you were a stand-up guy, eh, Weasel."

"And if I saw correctly-" Dog continued, unsheathing his sword "-you were about to send information about Konoha in a messenger bird. Tell me-" Dog rose his sword towards Weasel. "Who is the person or what village where you sending that message to? You better answer before we make you give Ibiki a visit."

_Tch_ Weasel scoffed. **_Lightning Release: Blinding Flash._**

A bright flash of light emerged from of Weasel's frame, blinding the ANBU enabling him to dash away, going deeper into the forest, leaving the scroll on the ground.

He thought he had given them the slip only for his eyes to widen midair as he saw Sparrow standing on one of the trees.

_IMPOSSIBLE! SHE WAS BACK THERE! Shit!_

Channeling Wind Chakra to one of her swords she yelled. **_Wind Release: Vacuum Blades._**

Blades made out of wind cut at his chest, sending him disoriented to the ground, cracking his mask. He gasped at the slight concussion that went through his skull; a migraine settling in. He dragged his body up wincing, the gash across his chest spilling blood.

_Thank Shinobi for ANBU armor, if I hadn't channeled chakra to boost its defense, I would have been cut in half!_

He ran forward struggling, because every move he made pressured his injury. Suddenly His eyes widened as all the ANBU surrounded him. Sensing their chakra he said. _This time they aren't clones._ His eyes widened in shock, realization creping in. _Which means that it was possible that all of them earlier, were clones!_

"Did you think you could outrun four ANBU while in that state?" Dog taunted. "End of the line Weasel or should I say Jin Hideki. You no longer deserve that mask, traitor!"

As if in agreement, his ANBU Mask split in half revealing his face for all to see. Jin Hideki was a blond man in his early twenties with a faint scar along the right side of his narrow face. He had black eyes which looked forward in defiance.

Spitting blood out, he laughed mirthlessly. "End of the line, huh." Smiling wistfully, he looked at the sky whispering. "Mission completed …Kage-sama"

"What?" questioned Dog, unable hear what Jin muttered, he moved forward to apprehend him but was too late. Jin's response was to bring his fingers to a sign glowing in lightning.

_Don't tell me…_

"No! Stop!" shouted Dog as the entire landscape was filled with a lightning blast somehow coinciding with a huge blast sounding close to the village walls.

Back at the original spot where Jin left a black scroll, an eagle appeared out of the seal with a smaller scroll attached to its leg, before it spread its wings, flying to the skies.

A huge dome of earth opened up, showing the ANBU not harmed. Dog saw traces of burnt grass where Jin was standing.

_He erased himself!_ Dog thought angrily before he began to dash for the trees,

"Where are you going Captain?"

"Where else?" Dog spoke rhetorically. "I'm reporting this to Hokage-sama. Search for the Jinchuuriki!"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Silence was what greeted the Hokage tower as Hiruzen Sarutobi thought on the current situation. He kept thinking about Naruto, regretting every move he made. He should have attempted to make his life easier in the village, but he didn't, thinking that he could have fought through the travails that was met with the villager.

Looking through reports that described in detail the way he was alienated from the village, made him to clench his fist.

He knew he faulted. He disappointed his father.

"Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen looked up and saw Tori and Mamba in front of him.

"Are you alright, Hokage-sama?" Tori asked, noting the darkened expression on Hiruzen's face. It was so frightening he could feel Mamba tense up a bit. Regaining control over his countenance, Hiruzen steeled his face.

"Yes I am, brief me on the circumstances that happened."

Another knock occurred at the door, prompting him to speak. "Enter"

"Hokage-sama, I have a report from the Forest of death."

Hiruzens eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to like this.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_UNKNOWN LOCATION OUTSIDE KONOHA_**

**_[THE NEXT DAY]_**

The sound of footsteps jumping on tree branches, while silhouettes moved through trees at a fast pace were observed; the duo noted to be Naruto and Iruka.

"What do want to do when you get to Suna, Naruto?"

"We shouldn't go by our names Iruka, even the trees can listen but we are safe now."

Iruka glanced towards him then nodded. "So what shall I call you?"

"Umm, let me see…" Naruto muttered, squinting his eyes in thought. He was never good with names. "Call me Kitsune."

Cue a sigh.

"While I'll call you… Nanashi."

A slight twitch graced Iruka's eyebrow, as the former Academy teacher glanced at Naruto. "You obviously aren't creative in naming people are you, and besides isn't that a little lazy, calling me _nameless_?"

"Aren't they just names to enable us get by?"

"Then get us names that would really help in blending in; not names that will make us look weird." Iruka retorted.

"Fine." _How about this book I read? Uh, what were their names again?_ Naruto looked deep in thought. "I will go with Tamashii Shou While you go with Reizo Takeshi."

"That's… ok." Iruka nodded, a bit satisfied. Using a branch to propel him forward, the duo glided through the trees. After a while Iruka asked. "As I was asking, what are you going to do in Suna?"

"We are heading there to get their Jinchuuriki." Naruto said seriously.

"W… What?" Iruka stuttered, almost slipping from a tree branch before balancing himself. "A Jinchuuriki would be well guarded! And why?"

"Well I wasn't guarded, was I? Besides there's always a way, nothing is ever secure." Iruka sighed, this was one headache after another. He knew he was baiting himself but he was just too curious. "Why do you need a Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto smirked coldly in response. "Who said I needed a Jinchuuriki?" He chuckled, heading deeper into the forest. Iruka knew he put himself in that one.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, looking through the window of his office to note the rising sun. It was a new day.

Thinking on the decisions to make regarding the situation Konoha now faced, the Tailed-Beast was gone, losing a great deal of power, power that could not be replicated in a day. Another issue was the infiltration by an unknown Shinobi to steal the forbidden scroll, the disappearance of Umino Iruka, finally came the mole in the ANBU, Jin Hideki.

Hiruzen sighed in irritation, Konoha was really wrecked in both sides by problems, the measure he took last night to try and curb the potential moles residing in the ANBU was really frustrating because before they could begin interrogation; most of them cast suicide techniques, immolating each of their bodies before anything could be salvaged.

Now he was faced with an immense decrease of manpower and the only way to try and salvage anything from this situation was what he decided.

"Dragon."

The ANBU commander appeared in the room. He was dressed in a white cloak and black trousers with bandages tied around his right leg, arm-guards, gloves and black sandals. He had brown, spiky, hair and wore a mask with a dragon motif. He went on one knee, behind Hiruzen who didn't turn to face the Shinobi behind him.

"Hokage-sama, your orders?"

After a brief contemplation, Hiruzen's expression darkened. "Activate war protocol. And immediately, begin sending instructions to the Academy. The flower making classes and those without relevancies in war situations should be stopped henceforth. All combat orientation classes should be sped up. Even though they will be genins when they graduate-"

His eyes narrowed "-they should be Chunins in Skill. A bad performance from any child should be met with rustication. We don't have time to lose."

"Understood."

_Konoha would change, we definitely have to change._

Dragon stared at the Hokage for a second before vanishing in a shushin. At that moment he knew this wasn't the happy Hokage that the village were accustomed to, that expression showed the God of Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

A knock at the door prompted Hiruzen to shift his gaze. Turning and heading to his seat. As soon as he sat down, he spoke. "Come in, Danzo."

As soon as Danzo stepped in, noting the expression on Hiruzen's face brought a smile to his face. _Yes, this is him… my friend._

"You called for me Hokage-sama?"

As soon as he sat, a silencing barrier was placed, the office glowing purple before returning back to its coloration. "This is the situation in which I restored your ROOT organization for."

Danzo nodded his head in agreement as he faced the Hokage. No words needed to be spoken because for a situation like this, Hiruzen and Danzo already contemplated what actions to take. Danzo smirked at Hiruzen's next words.

"You have spies in each village. Put them to good use."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

After Haruno Sakura graduated by completing the three technique required, she thought that from there she would be assigned to a team led by a _Jounin_ sensei.

So she was currently confused when they were moved from the graduating class and immediately taken to the combat orientation ground. Befuddled, she asked. "Sensei, why are we back here? I thought that we already graduated from the Academy."

"New orders from the Hokage, Haruno. That's all you need to know. You would all graduate when you are at least chunins." said Yamako Yasue, the new instructor.

"What about Iruka-sensei?! He isn't here." Yamanaka Ino asked arching an eyebrow.

"Iruka Umino is been drafted to a classified mission due to unforeseen circumstances, that is all you should know." Yasue said with a stern tone.

Shikamaru looked on with an arched eyebrow but didn't comment.

Kira folded his arms a doubtful expression on his face. _Why don't I believe that then?_

"Um… Sensei?" said Hinata Hyuuga meekly. As soon as Yasue turned to face her, she asked. "I… don't see Uzumaki-san. Do you… know where he is?"

Yasue looked at her in contemplation before sighing. "Uzumaki Naruto has not been seen as at yesterday, any sighting of him would be highly valued."

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Kira asked, his eyes narrowing.

"It's related." Yasue replied. "The information though is only for shinobi. Something you aren't."

"Why would she be concerned for that freak" whispered Ino to Haruno Sakura a classmate and one of the girls in the Sasuke fan club. "He creeps me out"

"I don't know." Sakura muttered. "He just keeps to himself."

"That's what's creepy." Amiko agreed with Ino. "He always looks like us weirdly, like there's something wrong with us. I know I look good for my Sasuke-kun."

"Which '_your Sasuke-kun_'?" Ino retorted "Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"What?!"

"Silence!" Yasue scolded firmly, glaring at Ino and Amiko before glancing at the rest of the class.

"That's all the questions I can answer. From now on majority of your time would be training and breaks would be slightly given."

Uchiha Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he heard this, 'Finally… something productive'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_UNKNOWN HIDEOUT_**

Nothing special was to be said about the location currently only that there were ten large mounds on the ground, arranged in a large circle and on them were figures blurry with varying colors giving the impression that they were not there physically.

The darkness surrounding the region did nothing to hinder the progression of the meeting. It seemed that they met like this all too often.

"It's been a while since we all came together like this." A figure having a scaly skin muttered.

"The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is missing." A blurry figure spoke getting straight to the point. What could be described about this figure was his spiky hair and concentric eyes; nothing else was discernable.

"What?" Surprise slightly coated the words of another blurry figure with long blonde hair**. **The news also caught the interest of each of the members.

"This goes against our plans doesn't it, Leader." Said another figure. This one had slicked back hair

"I've sent Zetsu to go and look for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Till he is found be ready, each of you, to fulfill your quotas." the one termed 'Leader' spoke with authority. "Capture the other eight Jinchuuriki."

"It won't be easy you know with many villages taking defensive measures since the advent of the red moon." said a figure rising from the ground.

It was easily distinguished by the two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from its side, enveloping their head and upper body as a shell. Beneath these extensions, the white had short green hair and a single yellow eye.

The right half of its body was covered by Black. Under their Akatsuki cloak, they wore blue pants and sandals, and had both legs wrapped in bandages.

"Zetsu, what news do you bring?" inquired the Leader.

"All villages surprisingly took their defenses up a notch, not that it was hard to break in, it was just startling that I had to hide myself." Zetsu mused as it sounded as if he was whining.

"Anyways." Its tone took a serious turn. "All the Jinchuuriki have been confined to their respective Kage towers, well most of them. It seems whatever created that red moon was a signal to something big. I'm surprised that the villages haven't met in order to discuss the latest development. Which means something's fishy."

"They wouldn't kill the Jinchuuriki." The Leader said. "They know the consequences of their actions and they know that it will just reform the Tailed Beast elsewhere. The Villages are planning for something, probably war, and that would be the perfect stage to begin our plan."

"To dominate the world."

"Why don't we get the Jinchuuriki then, I'm getting bored just staying around not killing anything." Hidan complained

"Zetsu says that the Jinchuuriki are confined, it means that it would be a bad idea to directly provoke the villages. You are all dependable but it wouldn't be good if the entire Shinobi turned their gazes on us. We are just beginning to make our presence; it wouldn't be wise if we exposed ourselves too soon" said the Leader stoically

"For now, let us bid our time and wait. If this is the requiem to war, the Jinchuuriki would be deployed; then we move in." the Leader said.

'And besides, the _Gedo-Mazo_ is not ready for absorption.' Leader added as an afterthought.

"Also Zetsu, have you found the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?" Leader said with a side glance

"No, Pain-sama not yet. I don't know where he is. It's weird since I should be able to sense the anomaly."

"Regardless keep searching. You are all dismissed, and in the meantime… Keep to the shadows"

That was all that was needed to be said as the Pain's hologram vanished. All the other holograms vanished leaving one blurry figure who he looked stoically forward, traces of blood red eyes seen before he too vanished from the surroundings, leaving Zetsu alone who just grinned before melding into the floor.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Hiruzen pondered on the circumstances he was facing currently. His village was at a lockdown because he didn't want any unwanted infiltrations gracing his village every time. The barrier surrounding the village was remolded and strengthened over the course of the night.

All Jounins available were ordered to up their skills by learning more and versatile killing techniques and the academy was turned into a school to breed killers. He knew this was going against all Hashirama's dreams for Konoha, but this was necessary to preserve Konoha's integrity and pride.

Everything was necessary for Konoha to stand on top regardless the measures he took, he would show the world the strength of Konoha.

_A Cold beating heart was better than a dead one._

His thoughts were interrupted looking forward and noting Boar appearing in front of him. "Hokage sama, we have found Mizuki."

"And?"

"You need to see this for yourself, Hokage-sama."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"What is that?" Hiruzen wondered; his eyes widening slightly, taking in the sight of Mizuki hoisted up by a white pillar.

Surrounding the pillar, were 3 Incinerated ANBU as their corpses were exuding the smell of iron and decayed flesh surrounding their bodies. The ground was also observed to be steaming.

"What happened here?"

"We came and saw this scene Hokage-sama. Ferret, Squirrel and Gecko tried to go up to bring him down, but contact with this matter began incinerating them at astounding degrees, we tried a series of water techniques but it kept evaporating."

_This could just be connected to the disappearance of Naruto._

Hiruzen was about to move forward when eyes widened in alarm and moved back a distance together with his ANBU as the White pillar turned black before crumbling down heaving black dust to the atmosphere. Hiruzen used his arm to block the incoming smell of ammonia the dust was producing as it vanished. As the dust cleared, Mizuki's body was seen; his face still etched in horror.

"Take him to the decryption Lab." Hiruzen ordered "And send for Inoichi!"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Inoichi Yamanaka was walking through the streets in the morning, thinking of the situation Konoha was put through. Being one of the clan heads, he was notified of the occurrences and changes Konoha had undergone since the disappearance of the Uzumaki boy. He had nothing against him and didn't bother with him unless he was bothered which never happened.

His main thoughts were focused on Ino Yamanaka, his daughter. He wanted nothing more than to withdraw her from the academy so that she wouldn't have to see the horrors of war but still he couldn't just let her be ignorant of the world outside.

Also because he wanted her to shut her lips about the Uchiha kid. It was unbelievable. Girls and academy crushes – wondering when that started to go hand in hand. He sighed as he walked past some stores which were about to open. Accepting their greetings and bowing in return, he moved on until he found the doors leading to the decryption lab where he was requested to go to by the Hokage.

Stepping in, undergoing some checkup by the guards and cleared, he moved to the Data Analysis department were he was sure his services were needed. Knocking slightly, he was granted access inside the laboratory where he saw Mizuki on a large table. He was a little unnerved as to why his face was unchanged as he seemed to by looking blankly in horror.

_Just what did he go through?_

"Why haven't you removed the nerves binding his face like that?" Inoichi enquired from Shiho.

She had light blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking out. Her eyes were obscured with her swirl-tinted glasses. She wore a white lab coat over her red dress and put on her forehead protector backwards, as a sash around her waist.

"It's not that we have tried Inoichi-san." Shiho said her face weary from working overnight.

"What are you saying?" Inoichi had a puzzled expression on his face.

"His face seemed to be shaped like that." She said as she walked towards Mizuki's corpse going through a short sequence of hand seals, aiming to release the seal binding his corpse.

"That's disturbing." Inoichi commented with an arched eyebrow. "You look like you need a good amount of sleep."

Shiho laughed. "Tell me about it. We have been working overnight trying to decipher the technique as well as his chemical readings. It's just too strange."

An array of light shone in the areas surrounding Mizuki's corpse before it disappeared. Inoichi nodded his head as he began to unfold his sleeves.

"Let me guess, I'm to go through his memories" Inoichi asked already knowing the answer.

Shiho nodded, sparing a glance to Mizuki. "Yes… Inoichi-san. We don't know what he went through for his face to be like that so it was necessary to get a veteran in the Mind Body Switch Technique. We couldn't just get an ordinary Yamanaka clan member. It could damage his Neurons."

"Humph." Inoichi said half-heartedly. "Flattery would get you nowhere." He exhaled a bit. "Okay then."

His face turned serious as he made his way towards Mizuki's corpse.

"Let's see what's in your mind." Inoichi said a little anticipatory of what might happen.

**_Purity of the Heart Technique._** Inoichi thought placing his hand on Mizuki's head as he walked through his recent memories.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

With the surroundings dark, Inoichi walked through unfazed as he came towards a door locked in chains. Placing his hands on them, he concentrated for a bit before the chains vanished like they weren't there.

Making a ram sign he muttered.

**_Ninja Art: Revelation_**

The doors mysteriously vanished showing a giant room, the difference with the previous passageway was that this one was well lit and the room housed a big brain, pulsing at certain intervals, as if it was full of life.

Inoichi floated towards a side of the brain and placed his hands forward. In response, a big scroll jutted out slowly. It began to open, spilling all his secrets and memories for Inoichi.

_Let's see who you are, Mizuki._

He saw it all; Mizuki's whole life flashing before his eyes.

Mizuki was originally a childhood friend to Iruka Umino and stood up for him, until he was overwhelmed by sheer jealous rage when Iruka was getting better treatment by everyone else. Despite his new-found hatred towards Iruka, Mizuki pretended to be his friend to be noticed and to discreetly keep Iruka miserable.

Despite obtaining the rank of Chunin, being initially turned down from a position as an Academy instructor for being suspected of killing a team-mate on a previous mission, caused Mizuki to despise Konohagakure even though he eventually got the job. Later on, he decided he would do whatever it took to rise to power and glory, even becoming a secret follower of Orochimaru.

Time passed on and he eventually found love in a woman called Tsubaki, they were together for 2 years and he was thinking of proposing. Well before the Kyuubi attacked and crushed her under his paws. From that time on he felt unwavering hatred towards Naruto.

All he went through made him hate Naruto Uzumaki like he was the cause of it. His hate blinded him of seeing why the fox was sealed in him.

_Our biggest fear is what we cannot understand. We do not learn a single bit._

Inoichi sympathized with him for a bit before delving to his most recent memories.

Mizuki dashed through the trees with the forbidden scroll in his hands making his way to the edges of the forest. There he could make out a figure as he smiled.

_That's him._

Landing in front of the 'figure' he bowed down speaking in respect. "Here is the scroll, Orochimaru-sama."

Inoichi's eyes narrowed.

The figure was now revealed to the surroundings as a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to a snake.

"Well done, Mizuki." The man called Orochimaru said, collecting the scroll. He gave it to a shadowed figure as Orochimaru said.

"Go get the Jinchuuriki." the shadowed figure sealed the scroll into a scroll dashing away from them.

"Orochimaru-sama." He spoke with every ounce of respect. "You promised if I did this, I would see my dead wife."

"Oh I remember the promise very well." Orochimaru chuckled humorlessly, "In fact here she is right now. Come out, Tsubaki."

A woman came out of the trees. She had dark eyes and long black hair which she wore braided down her back with jaw length bangs, framing either side of her face. She wore a simple red dress with a white, off-the-shoulders blouse.

"Tsubaki? Is that really you?" Mizuki muttered, stammering in emotion.

"Yes Mizuki-kun, it is I, come to me."

"Of course." Mizuki spoke in pain, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. He glanced at his love for a while before walking towards her. He was about to hug her when everything changed.

He first saw her eyes, her emotion, it was all different from what he remembered. This was not his Tsubaki.

She was smirking evilly and he felt a stinging sensation in his chest; Glancing down he saw a white metal through his chest. He looked at her. "Tsubaki… why?"

"Why not, Mizuki-kun?"

She left the metal in his chest as she spoke. **_Iron Release: Impalement._**

"**AAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!**"

Mizuki screamed as he was hoisted up to the skies taking the same shape as the pillar from earlier; what Naruto did to him.

'Tsubaki… why?'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Inoichi came out of Mizuki's memories; a cold sweat running down his neck. _This is… I must report this to Hokage-sama!_

"Inoichi-san!"

He moved hurriedly not even caring to listen to Shiho's protests.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I don't know if you know the way to Suna but this isn't it."

"I meant that our first major country to go to is Suna, never said that we wouldn't have to visit other places." Naruto spoke simply. Iruka looked confused, apparently they were making a stop, "So… where is our first stop?"

"Wave country." He muttered to Iruka's surprise.

"Wave?" Iruka eyes widened "Why do you want to go there, there's nothing related about Shinobi there, the only occupation mainly practiced there is carpentry." He asked, a little puzzled, dashing along the trees.

"That's why I want to go there, there's nothing but carpenters there, easy prey for ninjas don't you think?"

"I don't see where you are going with this." Iruka asked befuddled,

"Just want to check up on some acquaintances of mine, want to see if they are alive or not." Naruto spoke sternly,

"Why do you seem protective all of a sudden?" Iruka asked with an arched eyebrow, he was learning new things regarding Naruto day by day.

"Just want to repay a debt."

"Debt?"

**Xxxx ****_Recollections _****xxxx**

A four year old Naruto panted as he ran away from a couple of ninja. He heaved, looking backwards in slight apprehension. He was seen holding a black mask on his hand.

"Tch. It didn't work." He spoke out in irritation, annoyed at his progress. He heaved in and out slightly, trying to catch his breath. "I was sure they couldn't sense me for a moment. In'ei was right, I really do have the ability."

He was made aware to a stinging sensation on his thigh. Looking down he saw himself bleeding from a rusted kunai. Grimacing he was about to enter the forest of death to take care of it when.

"Oh my!"

Startled, he turned around and saw a woman. She had long blue-colored hair, wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color.

"What is a young child like you doing here?"

Naruto cursed. how tired was he that even civilians could sneak up on him? The woman made herself over to him looking him over.

"You look roughed up." she sighed in wonder. "Kids and their ambitions to be ninja's. Come on with me."

As she put her hand on him, Naruto's eyes dilated, he was about to lash out. Before he was brought to a fact; a fact that only happened rarely. She was looking at him with worry; not with a fake smile, not with an ounce of negative emotion directed at him. He looked her over, the woman looking at him sternly.

"Come on. You obviously shouldn't walk around with that metal still in you."

"Leave me alone." Naruto said. "This is nothing. It would heal on its own. They always heal on their own"

"They?" The woman asked; her face expression was that of a confused person until she realized. "You mean you've been going around injuring yourself. Are you insane?!" The woman asked her eyes blazing in fury. Naruto felt his composure leaving him, like he preferred to be somewhere else while he moved back slowly. He was not used to confrontations like this. This woman was too volatile.

"Where are your parents? They shouldn't leave you around like…"

"They are dead." Naruto responded.

Her eyes widened 'An Orphan?'

Naruto then thought a slight sigh of relief escaping from his lips. _Finally._

Then his eyes widened. "The hell!"

He winced in pain, looking down and seeing the woman bandaging his wounds with a stern face with the Kunai on the floor with traces of his blood. His face contorted to confusion and wonder. _What… is she doing?_

"What are you doing?"

The woman had a smile as she finished bandaging it. _Finally, I'm done. And to think I bought this for father in case he goes around injuring himself again when he goes out to work._

Looking him over properly her eyes widened as she took in his stature very well now, he was a little thinned out. It was then that she decided. She grabbed his arm and started walking home.

"Hey! Let go of me you woman!" Naruto tried to struggle with her but he was too tired.

"Shut up you brat! I'm first going to put some food in you before I scold you for going around injuring yourself!"

As she made herself home through the streets with Naruto beside her, she took in the emotions the populace looked at Naruto with.

She could see disdain, Hatred, Malice. They were all around her. It was then she heard the whispers, _"What is she doing taking that demon?"_

_"She is obviously wants to go and report him to the Hokage for doing something dangerous."_

_"Serves him right."_

_"He should just go and burn."_

She glanced at Naruto along the way. His eyes were shadowed. _What could he have done that would warrant this hate? Anyway I'll ask him when we get home. He's just a kid._

Opening the door, she led him inside. It was at this moment Naruto felt uncomfortable. This place had the feeling unlike the places he had been in, except in Ichiraku's ramen.

As he was about to turn back she said. "Welcome."

His eyes widened at her words. They felt so welcoming, they made him feel strange. It was in his chest - the feeling. He did not know what to make of it. He didn't know what to say; he was so stunned. She bopped him on his head. "You should reply with 'I'm home, you brat!"

Naruto scowled rubbing his head. What did this woman have against him, hitting his head like that? Why he hadn't moved away was that she seemed to harbor no hate for him. And there was the other feeling of dread but that didn't matter.

Sighing defeated at his lack of response, she said. "Make yourself at home."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked after composing himself.

"Ahh! Sorry for dragging you without introducing myself." She said clumsily rubbing her head making Naruto look at her weirdly. "My name is Tsunami, and you are?"

After a brief contemplation, he spoke "Naruto."

"Well Naruto, pleased to meet you." Tsunami said smiling. Her face then shifted in worry. "Now can you promise me you wouldn't leave as I go to prepare food? You look like a runner."

Naruto obviously had regained some of his strength to leave this woman and go out of the house, but he stayed. He didn't know why but he did. Nodding his head, she smiled. He looked around as she went into the kitchen.

The parlor was nothing special; just a room with just Chairs and Tables. From an observation, it seemed that she just moved in.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when a putrid smell of alcohol hit his nose. Glancing behind him, he saw a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head, the man was looking at him weirdly.

Naruto stared back as this exchange went on for a few minutes before he shouted, "Tsunami! There's a kid here!"

"Ahh! Yes! That's Naruto, he would be staying with us for a while. Naruto meet Tazuna my father, father meet Naruto!"

Tazuna looked puzzled, scratching his beard. "You went and adopted? I thought that was what Kaiza was for."

A sound of Kitchen utensils crashing down was heard before Tsunami shouted, "Shut up! And no, I didn't adopt him. I just found him injured and brought him home to take care of him!"

As if Tazuna could sense her blushing he held his head back roaring in laughter.

His laughter turned to chuckles as he mused, "Ah! So fun to tease kids these days." His chuckling died down as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Naruto could assume that this Kaiza person was like her husband or something.

"Anyway, Naruto." Tazuna said, jarring him away from his thoughts "Pleased to meet you." Tazuna stretched his hands out for a handshake, to which Naruto reciprocated dumbly. A thought going through his head. "Right."

A while later Tsunami came with the food prepared as she placed them on the dining table. "Food is ready!" she chirped.

Tazuna moved so fast at his old age Naruto might have believed he was a ninja. Well if not for the pot belly. Now that he thought about it, he was taught looks might be deceiving. He looked at them from his position in the parlor not knowing what to do.

"Well come on kid!" Tazuna said.

Naruto looked towards Tsunami who just smiled and moved a chair backwards for him. Debating with himself, he slowly made himself over to the table and sat down and took a spoon, dipping it in his food, fetching a good portion and brought it to his lips.

All his actions were both watched by Tsunami and Tazuna as if he was a new species of living thing. As he tasted the meal he arched an eyebrow, and blinked looking at them.

"W…What?"

They sighed in relief as if they passed a test or something.

"So how is it?" Tsunami egged on,

"It's good."

"Well then!" She spoke happily time to dig in. Eating took a short while as they spoke for a while with Naruto replying vaguely before he asked them a question that bugged him.

"Where are you from?"

"The land of Waves!" Tsunami answered, almost immediately glad that he took the initiative to ask something. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

_Ah… they are not from here. That's why they don't know why 'they' look at me like that._ Shrugging he asked in curiosity. "Land of waves? I saw it on the map once."

"Yup! The Land of Waves!" Tsunami chirped happily "It has many rivers running through it and is famous for its mangroves, which are filled with all kinds of lifeforms. Though it's kinda isolated, we rely on shipping for commerce and trade."

"It sounds like a nice place to live in."

"It sure is!" Tsunami spoke in an excited tone, "If you could come with us I could introduce you to Kaiza, my husband. He would love to meet you."

"Hmm." Naruto replied not sounding too enthusiastic, "Why are you here then?"

Tazuna chuckled, "Because I'm a carpenter. I have request every once in a while to take care of buildings here in Konoha."

Naruto just nodded his head absently as Tsunami looked conflicted. She wanted to ask about what happened earlier today but couldn't decide, she then decided to wing it.

"Naruto-kun."

"What is it Tsunami-san?"

"I saw the way the people were looking at you today. That was very bad, are you like a prankster or something?"

Silence graced the room as Tsunami looked worried that she might have ruined the happiness he minutely showed, "I understand if you don't want to-"

"No it's fine." Naruto Interrupted. "The thing is that I don't even know the reason, everyone just looks at me that way like I'm like a sort of disease since when I could notice." Naruto chuckled out with a fake smile. "Not that I even care anymore, I've just learnt to ignore it. It doesn't bother me you see."

Tsunami looked like she was brimming with tears. She clenched her fist.

_What could this boy have done since his birth to warrant that? He didn't deserve it, no matter what the cost was_.

"Anyway it's late, I should be going. Thanks for the meal, Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san." Naruto stood up, about to leave not seeing Tazuna shrugging at Tsunami who then grabbed his hand. His eyes widened slightly before turning his gaze to look at her; he saw her looking at him with determination speaking. Leaving out any room for argument. "You should stay the night"

**xxxx****_Recollection_****xxxx**

Naruto shook his head as he went on towards the village. "Anyways I promised to visit as soon as I got the chance."

Iruka looked at Naruto before feeling a bit guilty about the life he lived in Konoha. It didn't help that he felt somehow loyal to Naruto. The thought of betraying him was hard to stomach. Now that he thought about it he had a feeling of going to Konoha and burn a lot of people because of what they did to him.

His thoughts were halted as the feeling of moist air collided with his skin. He shifted his gaze, taking in the sight of Wave Country from a high tree.

As Naruto looked over he frowned as he remembered.

_"Wave Country?"_

**_"Yup! It has many rivers running through it and is famous for its mangroves, which are filled with all kinds of life forms. Though it's kinda isolated, we rely on shipping for commerce and trade."_**

Wave country was not as he pictured. It was completely rundown. Iruka's eyes narrowed. _What happened here?_

Treading down the waters, the two individuals looked at an incomplete bridge sighting some bloodied corpses staining the water red.

Moving in to the village, Naruto glanced around while sensing the emotions the people were facing -gloom, despair, unhappiness. He walked through the streets frowning while looking around, noting the populace looking completely dejected. Moving to a shop, he saw the goods been sold were getting spoilt.

He was brought out of his thoughts, narrowing his gaze and looking down.

Looking down he saw a young girl putting her hands in a begging posture. Contemplating, he turned to the store and bought a loaf of bread and gave it to her.

She smiled widely thanking him before running of towards a group of elderly people who were talking animatedly before she pointed at him. The elders - probably her parents - looked at him at thanked him letting the girl eat it all. His frown deepened as he looked at the surroundings.

"Iruka." Iruka was caught out of his musings about the place he was before looking at Naruto.

"What is it?"

"I want you to do something for me."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

After Iruka left, Naruto moved on, surveying the entire street; standing from a distance. A soft wind blew by, removing the hood on his head and exposing red hair to the surroundings. He was also absent of his whisker marks with his blue eyes still present. He mused.

_Giving them bread wouldn't probably do anything to help keep them alive for another day._

His eyes narrowed but didn't move. A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, seeing a thug looking at him with a crazed grin on his face**.**

"Ho." The man looked in surprise, the spies were right. "Hey Tomatsu! We got a fresh blood here! Probably a tourist…" The thug said grinning, "Don't know why you came to visit here brat; you look well fed."

"What is your problem Wamako?! I was just enjoying myself in the pleasures of the flesh!" The thug called Tomatsu exclaimed before looking Naruto over, grinning and licking his lips. "No I was wrong, this one's a cutie maybe after we are done with him I would take him to have some fun hmmm?"

"Who are you people working for?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"And why should we answer you?" Tomatsu asked sniffing Naruto's neck. "Do you think…? **ARGH!**" Tomatsu shrieked in pain and shock. On the ground, his stump of hand was there twitching with blood pouring out from his shoulder profusely.

"What the fuck?! Tomatsu!" Wamako could barely move before Tomatsu caught on fire. The difference between this fire and normal fire was that instead of the red coloration it was pure white. And the searing heat from it was forcing Wamako to step back.

**_ARGH! HELP ME! SOMEONE! FUUUCK!_**

The gruesome visage as Tomatsu burnt like a stag was revolting to some spectators as some vomited spilling their day's meal on the floor.

Naruto turned slowly, unaffected by the heat and display. He faced Wamako who looked at Naruto with fear stepping back a bit. "W… What the hell are you?"

It didn't help that Naruto added a bit of killing intent to his voice asking. "Who are you working for?" Wamako was scared to the point that a smell of stool and urine assaulted Naruto, who realized what he was going through.

Fear; Pure and Unbridled Fear. Naruto smirked at the sight, looking at Wamako and asked for the last time.

"Who are you working for?" Wamako tried to answer but the words were caught up at his throat. Naruto sighed, moving forwards and placed his hands at Wamako's head before speaking.

"Time up"

**_Darkness Release: Spirit Absorption._**

And before everyone's eyes, Wamako glowed green before shrinking down, turning to an old man who looked at Naruto in fear, before his heart gave out, causing him to drop to the earth dead, as blood pooled underneath him.

Naruto unaffected by the display, just turned and walked away with the people looking at him with shock, fear, incomprehension. He didn't bother himself with them. One thought just passed through his mind.

_Gato huh._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tsunami was seen in her home, setting the table. She spoke out to the two inhabitants of the house, a smile on her face. "Father, Inari come down for lunch."

Nothing seemed to have changed with her, only for some slight bags under her eyes she seemed to be okay. Tazuna was seen coming down first; he didn't change much; just that his belly seemed to have shrunk down in size.

After a while, Inari came down the stairs looking blankly forward without life as if he had something great taken from him. He was a boy with spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. As a child, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. Tsunami wanted to cry at the sight of her son looking like that but simply composed herself.

As they were about to eat, they were interrupted by someone knocking. Quickly tensing, they quickly moved Inari under the table. Tsunami walked towards the door, opening it slightly. Looking through the slight opening, her eyes widened, seeing someone she thought she wouldn't see for a long time; if at all.

Standing at the door was a boy with blond hair with whisker-marks on his cheek; underneath his black cloak, he wore a fitted black jacket with orange stripes at the bottom, the jacket was buttoned to the top. He also wore black Shinobi pants.

She stammered. "N… Naruto is that you?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Welcome home."

Naruto smiled. "I'm home."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A Hooded figure moved through the forest making out a huge mansion in his front before speeding up. Reaching the fence, he muttered an inaudible technique before merging with the fence. An eye formed on the fence scouting the building, taking note of everything. From the guards to the entrances, noting the time they were in specific positions

Finally as the area was clear, the figure burst through the courtyard with great speed before merging with the walls of the mansion.

Inside the House, the infiltrator saw a very tall ceiling, a lovely crown molding, a table in the center, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor; the floor was ceramic tiled and without a doubt pricey items adorning the walls. The kitchen had the best utensils. The counter top was marble. And also there were at least eight bedrooms from the infiltrators view.

From inside one could see that there was a pool that was connected to a tub. It was near the beach. Without signaling a single being, the figure moved with great stealth through the house. Sensing approaching figures, he quickly merged with the wall as he listened.

"Gato-sama!" the infiltrator's eyes widened as the man called Gato stepped out of a room.

He was a man with puffy brown hair and wore a small pair of black glasses. He also wore a black suit with a purple tie.

"Wamako and Tomatsu are dead! The spies said that a ninja with red hair killed them!"

"What! Waste of beings! Totally Undependable!" Gato growled before smiling, "Well I just hired some Shinobi myself and they are quite dependable than you lot! Their first mission would be to take care of that red haired ninja."

The figure hearing everything seemed to be satisfied before moving out of the house and away from the mansion.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

As Naruto made his way into the house, he frowned as he took in the chipped paint on the walls. It seems this Gato person really did a number on the entire country.

"I know it looks bad but it's nothing to worry about." Tsunami pressured as she looking at Naruto's disapproving glance to their living conditions. Naruto glanced at her, letting the matter drop before moving forward.

Tsunami quickly called. "Father, its Naruto!"

"Ho…" Tazuna said happily as he was came into view "The brat finally visits."

"How are you doing old man?"

"Worried about me are you?" Tazuna said smugly.

"No… wondering why you haven't kicked the bucket after all this time." Naruto spoke with a smirk.

"W…What?!" Tazuna sputtered furiously. "What was that you cheeky brat?!"

Their banter was cut short as the sound of footsteps was heard. Naruto moved his gaze upwards to see Inari moving towards them. The boy looked puzzled at Naruto's appearance. "Who is that?"

"You can call him your brother, Inari." Tsunami said smiling. "He came from Konoha."

Inari scowled. "It's obviously pointless. Gato would just kill him so it's just stupid to worry about him." Inari said walking upstairs to his room prompting an arched eyebrow from Naruto. He turned his gaze towards Tsunami, noting the pain in her eyes. He frowned.

He was not liking the boy's attitude on bit.

"What about your dinner?" Tsunami asked worriedly.

"I've lost my appetite!" But before Inari could open the door into his room, a hand quickly grasped his shoulder. Startled, he turned and saw Naruto looking at him with a frown. "We haven't met and I'm sure you are not that willing to get to know me, but, your mother worked hard to prepare food for you. You should eat."

Tsunami and Tazuna gasped at the speed that Naruto moved; it was instantaneous. Tazuna thought with awe. _He is a ninja._

Inari was about to retort before he wisely shut up and walked fast to the table obviously frightened. Naruto then turned to them fiercely, no room for a debate.

"We need to talk."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was one thing, seeing things from someone's memories; it was another thing, hearing things from Tsunami about what happened to Wave.

Kaiza was Inari's 'father', whom Inari had idolized. One day, years prior, a flood had threatened to destroy the village, and Kaiza had single-handedly managed to close the floodgates. Doing such a brave act earned him the title of '_hero_' amongst the villagers.

Once Gato came to the country, Kaiza's heroic deeds angered Gato, and therefore Gato had him executed in front of the villagers, including Inari. From that day forth, the villagers lost hope, and Inari was crushed, disbelieving the possible existence of a "hero".

Naruto wanted nothing more than to wipe Gato's entire existence but he had to be careful with his actions. Any bad move could be harmful to him and he didn't like making mistakes, he had a goal to achieve and he couldn't just fall here. First he would-

A Chakra Signature stopped his thought process and a Knock was heard. Naruto smiled.

_Just in time._

Tsunami looked worried before Naruto assured her that it was okay. Moving towards the door she was greeted with the sight of a man. He was of average height and build. He had black hair that was kept in a ponytail and dark eyes. He wore the standard black shinobi outfit and black sandals. His sleeves were also rolled up about a quarter way up.

"That is Iruka, my subordinate." Naruto said from inside the room "I requested him to do something for me."

Tsunami smiled "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Iruka-san"

"You too Tsunami-san, Naruto has told me all about you."

"Oh, good things I hope." Tsunami asked nervously,

"Yes, and may I thank you for taking him in, it is very much appreciated."

"It was good for him and us as a whole." Tsunami smiled, "It's good he made a friend in Konoha, no matter the age." She chuckled out which prompted a twitch from Naruto.

"If you are all done." Naruto said interrupting them. "We have things to discuss."

Iruka smiled. "My apologies."

Naruto smiled a bit and asked. "So did you scout the mansion?"

"Yes and here is what I could figure out." Iruka replied, his face taking a serious turn.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Gato moved towards the room where his hired ninja were waiting for him. It was amusing that ninja would do anything for money. And since he had the money he could do whatever he wanted. Such powerful tools indeed the shinobi were.

Opening the door he was greeted the sight of two Ninja he hired. "Zabuza Momoichi and Yuki Haku pleased to meet you two." Gato said smiling,

"Spare me all your crap." Zabuza said scowling not that it was seen due to his bandaged mouth. He neverlike the rich assholes. The problem was that they had money, something he needed. "Do you have a job for us or not?"

"Ah yes I do!" Gato said enthusiastically. "All you have to do is get rid of a Ninja that went around killing my men."

"Any information we could use regarding this ninja?"

"Not much except that he should be around thirteen years old and can use white fire."

Zabuza arched his eyebrow at the information; it was a little insulting really, hiring a ninja of his caliber for such a job. But the money was interesting to keep him so why not?

"When do you want the job done?"

"As soon as possible, tomorrow let the target be fully rested. Or don't you want him to be at least a challenge?" Gato asked tauntingly.

"Tomorrow it is then, now get out" Zabuza said brushing off the comment,

"As you wish" Gato said moving out.

Arrogance can do a lot to people; it could make one think that he was above everyone to the point that he could make self-assumptions at stupid basis. This was the case for Gato as he called the head of his guards Isshin Zen.

Isshin Zen was a heavily built man with numerous scars on his body, each telling different stories of the travails in life.

"Isshin."

"Yes Gato-sama."

"I want you to do something for me by tomorrow. As soon as Zabuza and his accomplice are done with the mission, I want you to mobilize the entire guards and put them down. The person that gives the killing blow gets triple his pay. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand Gato-sama." Isshin replied with a manic grin on his face.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"So how is your life in Konoha?" Tsunami asked interested, it had been a while since she spoke to him. It was nice to catch up. Naruto was seen on the dining table, Tsunami washing the dishes.

"It's nice actually, the people have warmed up a little." Naruto replied, smiling a bit while closing his eyes.

"That's good" Tsunami said before frowning. "I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you with me to wave country, I really tried but it seems you needed to be in Konoha for a reason from the way they were hell bent on keeping you."

_Oh… I know now_ Naruto thought with a frown, but spoke. "I understand really, I have people to look at like family so it's okay."

"That's good, that's really good. I don't know if it's just me, but you've matured a lot" Tsunami mused before continuing. "So how long are you going to be here for?"

"Not long, after I take care of Gato I'll be pretty much gone." Naruto replied, a distant look on his face. "Actually, I might be gone for a while."

Tsunami blinked. "You couldn't stay longer?" She looked worried, halting in her motions.

"I-" Naruto began, contemplating before he commented. "I'm currently on a mission; I actually stopped by to see how you were doing. But, I've now got priorities."

"Whoa… You sound like you are really a lot older." Tsunami spoke chuckling lightly, to which Naruto smiled looking forward.

He whispered not that she could hear him. "This life… can do a lot to you."

"What was that?"

He spoke out. "We learn what we can."

"I see…" Tsunami smiled, this was a lot different from the Naruto she knew, perhaps to her.

Naruto got up looking out. "Anyways, I've got to retire to bed. Till tomorrow"

"Till tomorrow." Tsunami spoke watching Naruto walk up the stairs. She sighed. "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Mother." Naruto called out to which she stopped arching an eyebrow.

"Anything?"

"Just that when I face Gato…" Naruto clenched his fist. "I'd want you to know, it's the thought that counts."

Before she could reply, he vanished into thin air.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked at the red moon as it casted a red hue on him bathing him in its light. "Gato has hired ninja after what you did you his thugs." Iruka commented joining him.

"Hmmm…" Naruto mused as Iruka asked.

"Anything wrong?"

"Tomorrow would definitely the first time I face someone more experienced than me in battle, I can definitely feel it. I want you to hold the weaker one of while I fight I need to know my current state, if I'm ready for what I am about to undertake."

"Understood."

Naruto looked towards Iruka on the roof asking, "Have you ever fought outside Konoha, Iruka?"

"Yes, after my graduation to genin. You could say I have more experience than you."

"You are right, also experience counts in battles in this world." Naruto smiled mirthfully.

Iruka nodded in agreement. "True, I thought I should let you know. I'm going to sleep."

"You can go ahead." Naruto muttered making Iruka to arch an eyebrow, "You aren't worried of being attacked?" Iruka asked.

"No-" Naruto replied unconsciously. "-the moon keeps me safe."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the strange statement before nodding his head and moving into the house. Naruto closed his eyes going into slumber, the moon showering its glow over the land.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The cock crew signaling morning. Naruto was obviously awake before then; seen in the forest. He appeared to have kept his disguise up with his red hair back in place and his whiskers unseen.

Moving forward, he could sense Iruka behind him running up a tree while moving forward at a fast speed towards the bridge he passed earlier.

Landing there he quickly brought his hand up which was glowing white, as a huge blade seemingly from nowhere collided with it. It was deflected, sending it to the trees where it cut it halfway and stopped.

A figure shadowed by the trees landed on top of the sword with no difficulty, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Ho… you actually have some spunk kid, stopping my blade like that."

"That blade is the _Kubikiribocho_" Naruto spoke in composure. "-and you being the possessor, means you are Zabuza Momoichi."

"Impressive mind you have there." Zabuza commented with an amused look.s

"I just know the bingo books well." Naruto said offhandedly. Zabuza's smirk widened.

"Now I wish I wasn't paid to kill you, you look interesting enough to keep."

"Thank you. But shouldn't you be more aware, of your surroundings?" Naruto inquired, before _puffing _to smoke.

Zabuza's eyes widened before jumping away from the tree with his sword. The tree got shredded instantly to pieces. Zabuza was still mid-air when he saw Naruto materialize from the air in his front.

_This kid._

Zabuza quickly brought his sword cutting through him. '_Naruto_' turned into bedrock keeping the sword hooked. Zabuza quickly made a Mizu-bunshin mid-air that threw his original towards the ground; the clone quickly pelted by rock spikes while in the air.

Getting to the ground, Zabuza quickly spun, swinging his sword backwards resulting in a mild shockwave as Naruto's white sword seemingly from nowhere collided with the _Kubikiribocho_ violently.

_This kid is not ordinary_ Zabuza thought, moving back a bit, making Naruto move forward because of the force he struck with.

_Daam it._

Naruto quickly made hand seals with one hand making a white wall emerge infront and behind him. Almost immediately a Zabuza clone formed right behind him, going for a huge swipe which collided with the wall.

The wall crumbled from the collision and Zabuza quickly moved back; successfully evading the torrent of kunai that rained down within the area, piercing right through his clone.

_He can even make seals with one hand. Where did he learn such art?_

Zabuza stopped as he assessed the kid in front of him. _This kid is capable without doubt. I severely underestimated him and I would have died foolishly. He is really fast and the technique he uses is very dangerous. I must approach cautiously._

Just across him Naruto reciprocated the assessment. _He has very impressive brute strength and would have bisected me had I not pulled that dome around me. I made a foolish mistake moving for kentechnique with pure strength, but this is good. I'm learning_.

"What's with your white colored techniques?" Zabuza asked.

"To be honest I don't know. Probably a side effect." Naruto commented idly, studying the environment.

"A side effect of what?"

"Now I'm not that stupid." Naruto replied with an knowing smirk.

If anyone looked at this scene they would have laughed at the picture this posted, Zabuza Momoichi; moniker _'__**The demon Zabuza**__'_, was held back by a thirteen year old kid.

Naruto quickly dashed forward, going for the first move, and blood hopefully as he clashed with Zabuza who seemed to be enjoying this banter.

Sparks; Sparks; and more Sparks.

That was all that denoted the battle as the duo clashed with swords and with each movement, strike, parry, and block. With each successful hit, Zabuza seemed to be noticing something. His eyes then widened as it clicked.

'This Kid… is learning from this fight! He seems to be getting better with every hit!'

A slash across Naruto's chest quickly sealed up as he pushed forward, aiming to score a hit. If he didn't have a healing factor, he was sure he would have been dead ages a while ago.

Naruto's eyes dilated as a primal feeling came over him; he clashed and clashed with Zabuza tremendously. He wanted to win.

The exchange was then getting predictable as Naruto dodged a slice attempt by Zabuza instead of blocking, and slashed at Zabuza. Zabuza moved back but not before getting a slash across his chest. Quickly, Zabuza weaved some hand signs.

**_Hidden Mist Technique._**

A thick mist emitted around Zabuza, enclosing the surrounding. Naruto's eyes narrowed as it covered him. He could feel his ability to sense chakra depleting until it was almost inexistent. Naruto dodged a strike that would have decapitated him if he hadn't moved in time. He blocked each strike and kept countering.

Zabuza began to get infuriated as Naruto kept blocking and even countering his moves; and while he was still in the mist!

_"__**HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO SENSE ME?!**__"_

"It isn't hard actually." Naruto said "You simply brimming with negative emotions towards me." Naruto ducked and Slashed at Zabuza. "That's my specialty." Naruto's eyes dilated as he kept attacking Zabuza while in the mist; getting more hits. Zabuza quickly retreated out of the mist, going through a couple of seals.

**_Water Release: Water Dragon Technique._**

A Huge Dragon made out of water made its way towards the mist as Naruto quickly reacted, making a white wall that blocked the dragon. His eyes widened, sensing something huge making his way towards him and he realized.

_He used the dragon as a distraction to do this!_

Naruto's eyes looked around, sensing Haku within the trees. _I need to get out of this!_

**_Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique._**

Water extended over a large scale, surged up and rose to several dozens of meters high. Naruto watched in slight awe as it streamed down to the ground where he was, in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall with tremendous power that hollowed out the ground.

What remained after the technique was reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. Trees were flushed out as the land was flooded completely.

Zabuza gasped for air, feeling his chakra depleted badly. Just as he turned, he was face to face with Naruto who was panting, holding his sword pointed towards Zabuza.

"Ho…w?" Zabuza asked stunned

"Who ***_pant_*** knows?" Naruto smirked before going for the kill, jumping forward. Zabuza leaned backwards at the overhead strike that threatened to take his head off. His eyes widened as Naruto pointed the tip downwards and attempted to skewer Zabuza to the earth. Zabuza rolled away as the sword nicked his shoulder.

He quickly rose up as he used a sword to block Naruto's strike. While the two were in a stalemate, Naruto's dilated eyes looked in frenzy as Zabuza was alarmed. _This kid is not… What?!_

Looking over the area his waterfall wrecked, he saw Haku lying motionlessly on the floor seemingly dead,

_What happened? How?!_

Memories of how Naruto escaped his earlier technique went through his mind as Naruto gave a knowing smirk.

"You… substituted with her? But that's impossible!"

"Many things are possible if you could just look deeper. I could sense her during our battle and noticed that she kept coming a little closer. Kinda protective of you isn't she. Besides… you are getting distracted, not a good move… Zabuza."

Naruto was right. As soon as Zabuza was distracted, he created a shadow cone with a blade which quickly pierced Zabuza from behind.

Blood seeped out of his bandages as Zabuza grunted in pain. The clone smirked pulling out the sword. Zabuza's hold weakened as Naruto capitalized, giving a violent and fatal slash across his chest. Zabuza spat out blood at large amounts, falling to the earth.

"It's over Zabuza…"

Zabuza looked across the earth as Haku's lying form on the earth was seen. "She always looked up to me."

Zabuza looked at Naruto from the ground as he couldn't move. Naruto stood above Zabuza; Iruka appearing behind him. "It was unnecessary to even intervene" Iruka mused

Zabuza looked at him with half-lidded eyes; an unspoken message went through them as Naruto raised his hand above him a white rod shot out as he stabbed down on Zabuza's chest.

_'__**SQUELCH**__' _And with that Zabuza left the world.

Naruto looked over to Haku and pointed. "Iruka, take her with us."

Iruka arched an eyebrow and nodded his head, a smile on his face. Naruto's eyes narrowed, looking behind him; Gato emerged from the trees; and with him, a multitude of bandits looked on with grins on their faces as they blocked his path at the bridge.

"Well well. What do we have here?!" Gato said smiling

_Gato huh_. Naruto thought silently walking slowly towards them. _You caused her pain. You made her cry. It's only appropriate I use you as a scape goat._

"It seems an impressive battle took place didn't it?"

Naruto looked him over as a sick grin took over his face. **_Creation of all things: Sword's Graveyard._**

The horror began…

A multitude of blades shot out of the ground piercing swiftly and violently through the bandits prompting screams from each of them. They were stabbed consecutively by the blades skewering them alive but leaving Gato unharmed.

Screams and yells filled the region as it seemed an everlasting torture was been undergone.

"W…WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Gato screamed in shock and horror at the massacre happening around him.

The scene seemed as if it was painted with an unnecessary color of red; the entire bridge was coated in blood. Some villagers who came to see what happened were shocked at the display; even those who had earlier watched the immolation of Tomatsu still found this disgusting.

"Who is that?" was the question passed around the onlookers as they looked at Naruto with widened and fearful.

Naruto walked over, slowly to Gato. Gato tried to run backwards but slipped hitting his head on the crimson coated ground breaking his glasses. As he was about move, he bumped into something. Looking up he saw a dead thug looking at him in horror. Gato crawled back but slipped again as he was scared.

"Crawl" Naruto commanded to him. "Crawl like the pig you are!" Naruto growled, a dark aura surrounding him and as Gato saw him, he saw a red eye above him with concentric circles adorning it and together the number of ten comma were distributed evenly in each circle.

Gato screamed in horror and fear. "Please! I'll give you what you want! Just let me live!"

"The only criminals I let live are those that would benefit my goal. You on the other hand, are a waste of evolution!"

"Disappear!"

**_Darkness Release: Crucifixion_**

A Blood red X-Shaped Cross emerged as Gato attached to it. He writhed in panic as Naruto looked on with a smile, "Please! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"**Let me show you something…**" Naruto spoke silently to Gato's horror. "**Something beautiful…**"

Naruto looked on in apathy; the people looked away in horror as some even fainted.

Five red short spikes emerged from the ground, hovering above Gato who looked scared as the spikes began to move forward one by one brutally stabbing him.

The first one on his left wrist; the second on his right wrist; the third on his left foot; the fourth on this right foot; and the fifth one, straight through his skull.

And that was the poem that marked the end of Gato.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tsunami looked on in horror at what Naruto did to him; sure Gato was cruel and was merciless but did he really deserve it? The end was bittersweet for the populace of wave country as they saw Gato's crucifixion on a hill a distance away… leaving a somber reminder of what happened to him and a warning to those who dared to take Wave Country for themselves.

Tsunami then remembered his words.

**_"Mother." _**

**_"Anything?"_**

**_"Just that when I face Gato… I'd want you to know, it's the thought that counts."_**

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand in a horrific realization.

The consequences would be terrifying… He would ensure it.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The entire congregation surrounding Naruto seemed to be gone, with some fleeing or others going to celebrate. They cleared the area giving him a view of Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami; all looking shocked at his actions. Naruto moved towards Tsunami. She stood still looking at him, Inari looked on terrified, Tazuna had a grim smile on his face.

"What was that?!"

"What are you talking about Mother? It needed to be done, didn't it?"

"Sure he was cruel but he didn't deserve this…" She said looking at Gato then Naruto, her eyes shaking in fear, "…nobody deserves this…"

"What did you just say, Mother?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing. Tsunami looked at him really terrified. "This is someone who publicly killed your husband, before your very eyes."

Tsunami stepped back, as Naruto continued, "…deemed the life of this country to hell."

She stepped back a few more steps; the same aura that Gato saw reformed as he stepped forward, "Almost killed the life of your son."

Tsunami seemed to be rooted in her spot this time, looking at Naruto. _Was this her… son? Was this the true emotion… the true nature of her son…?_

Suddenly she remembered the words the people spoke with when she walked with him in Konoha.

**_'What is she doing taking that demon?'_**

**_ 'She is obviously wants to go and report him to the Hokage for doing something dangerous'_**

**_'Serves him right'_**

**_'He should just go and burn'_**

She looked at him as he made himself towards her slowly. Was this why the people hated him? No, they would have been terrified? Why couldn't they see it? Was she the only one who could see it?

That a part of him was numb, numb to the thoughts of people, their feelings. A part of him could never empathize with people when they are sad, happy, or angry. And this was all because they couldn't bear the thought of looking after him.

Apart from a few people in the world, she knew, that he was lonely. He never had the chance to have a family when he needed it the most, and that was sad to her. Tears came out from her eyes stunning Naruto slightly.

_Just what did Konoha end up creating?_ Having mused over all this she decided. She moved one step forward, stilling Naruto in his steps; he looked at her confused.

As she moved forward their surroundings seemed to turn sky blue as it seemed the world was focused on them; seemingly interested with what was going on.

Slowly, to Naruto's stunned silence, the dark aura seemed to be forcing her back but she persevered. Pushing on, nothing was going to stop her this time, not Konoha anymore.

Naruto's eyes widened, what stopped him from reacting negatively? Just what was this woman? That whenever she looks at him like that, he suddenly loses his composure. Just what was this woman?

With time stilled, she stood in front of him. Naruto looked into her eyes, his widening in realization. She bent down, reached out, grabbed his shoulder and hugged him.

Naruto's mind halted his train of thoughts; there it was again, that suffocating feeling he got from her. Just what was it?

"I know that people weren't there for you when you needed it most; when you craved for it most, and I know that I was late in saving you from this darkness around you."

Naruto's eyes slowly widened to Tsunami's words. "I know this, and I want you to know this… Regardless, of your actions; regardless of your misdoings, I will always love you, Naruto Uzumaki. You are my son after all, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened fully, Love? Was that it? The feeling he got from her? The feeling he-?

He gritted his teeth in her hug. "You might not hate me now, mother, but you will."

"A mother always loves her son. Isn't that a fact?"

"Even when the world hates me? Even when I'll drive this world to doom? What of then. Would you still look at me with those eyes, or will it be like theirs."

"Just shut up." Tsunami smiled at Naruto who widened his gaze. He looked incredulous.

"Why… why do you care for me so much? Why do you worry about me?"

"As I said, shut up."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but found to his confusion that nothing was said. He just looked at her in puzzlement, wondering how that look she gave him shut any words that attempted to come out. He just slowly relaxed into her arms in defeat. A faint smile emerging from his face.

"Okay then…"

Tazuna smiled a bit as Naruto released himself from the hug, his emotion hidden from view. Turning his back from her he shifted his glance to his _family_; Tazuna, Inari, and finally Tsunami.

They all looked at him with smiles; without a trace of hate.

His eyes widened slowly in realization.

Naruto nodded his head to them. "Inari, we haven't really sat down to talk huh. The situation seems to be against us. But, before I return, I have a task for you."

Inari looked forward with determination as Naruto looked at him. Time seemed to still as their eyes locked. "Protect Mother."

Inari looked fiercely to Naruto as he nodded his head. "Understood, Brother."

"Are you done?" Iruka asked Naruto making himself out.

"Yeah, let's move out. It could take up to a week before we reach Suna, so, the earlier, the better."

"Why can't you stay?" Tsunami asked.

"I can't deal with the people right now. It is better I leave now. Besides, I don't want to draw unwanted attention."

Naruto sighed, looking to the skies. _Thank you Mother. For giving me a feeling of what a family is like._

And with that Tamashii Shou and Reizo Takeshi departed from Wave.

"He would return wouldn't he, mother?"

"Yes Inari… He would definitely come back" Tsunami looked out musing hopefully. _Please, come back safe Naruto._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_KUMOGAKURE_**

The Land of Lightning also known as Kaminari no Kuni was located on a peninsula, north-east of the Land of Fire, and was one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. In the center of the country were vast mountain ranges, whose many thunderstorms were said to give the country its name. From these mountain ranges, many rivers flowed to the sea, creating a very crooked coastline that displayed an impressive oceanic beauty.

In this Country laid Kumogakure, the hidden village of the **Land of Lightning** which was founded by the First Raikage. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure had a Kage as its leader known as the Raikage. The village was located in a range of tall mountains, and was literally hidden in the clouds. In a large blue structure built into the tallest mountain was the Fourth Raikage A.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**BOLT HEADQUATERS**

Whoosh…

Signaled the sound of a bird appearing from the clouds; spinning gently, it flew down giving the view of a black tower well hidden in the clouds, surrounded by lightning striking randomly.

The bird perched on the window at the highest point, pecking at a plate holding some bird food. As soon as the bird pecked the sound of footsteps approaching was heard and the bird did nothing to go away from its position. A person came into view wearing black clothing, a Dark Blue flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes. He carried a sword, which was strapped to his back.

He glanced at the bird then raised his finger as the bird perched on it. Inspecting the bird, he noticed a small scroll tied to its feet. Removing the scroll, he threw the bird in the air as the bird flew through the clouds vanishing from view.

After watching it leave, he immediately read the contents of the scroll and immediately mused 'I must report this to Raikage-sama.'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**RAIKAGE TOWER**

A also known as the Raikage, was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He had pointed canines and his top lip also had a darker hue than the bottom one.

A wore his Kage haori and hat without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black Fuma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders. He had gold bangle bracelets on each wrist which have protrusions. He also wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the centre. All of these aspects combined give him the appearance of a professional wrestler and boxer.

In the office was Mabui his assistant. She was looking at A with a stoic face as she reported a message from A's BOLT.

"WHAT?! The Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki is missing?!" A asked in shock, while a grin threatened to tear itself from his face.

Kumo haven't been on the greatest of relationships with Konoha. In an earlier time, Kumo used a diplomatic meeting to attempt to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata in order to gain the Byakugan, a dotechnique said to have descended from the Sage of Six paths**. **

While the 'diplomat' was caught, Kumo had to pay a lot of repercussions including a lot of their forbidden techniques in order to keep a sense of calm between both villages and the 'diplomat' was executed publicly. Konoha was 'marked' by A regarding the shame Kumo faced regarding the incident while boosting Konoha's reputation.

He loathed that day and swore that whenever a chance arose he would love to take down Konoha and grind them to dust. He couldn't because Konoha had the Yondaime Hokage also known as the Yellow flash, the only person to be able to match him in speed and faster, along with lots of other powerful ninjas that he would admit could beat theirs.

But with the Kyuubi attack on Konoha and the loss of the Yondaime and some prominent ninjas, he knew that Konoha has weakened a lot but was cautious because of the Kyuubi that the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze 'killed'. Kumo being in possession of the Hachibi made him aware of the information that the Tailed Beast could not be killed and the only way to defeat one was to seal it.

So he assumed the Kyuubi was a key to a secret weapon that could be unleashed if he attacked. So he sent spies in and out of Konoha to study Konoha from that moment knowing all the important events that occurred.

And now, he deduced that at this moment that Konoha was at its weakest in the its History and that if someone wanted to take down Konoha the time was ripe and the position to be the Kage of the most powerful military village was salivating, but he knew that attacking the Village currently would still weaken his and it would give an opportunity to other villages to attack. Having mused over the consequences of his decisions, he finally got the one with the least risk.

"MABUI" A roared accompanied by the sound of thunder

"Raikage-sama" A brief thought, "Organize a war council meeting."

"Hai" Mabui answered making her way out of the office.

_Finally_ the Raikage thought ominously. _Konoha would bow!_

He chuckled as the sounds of thunder cracking, together with the appearance of lightning, collided as if agreeing with his thoughts.

**CHAPTER END**

**A super lengthy chapter. I know. I intended to split it, but decided against it.**


	4. Ambitions

**_People are like stained glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed, only if there is light from within._**

**_AMBITIONS_**

The Land of Wind was one of the more prominent countries in the Elemental Nations. It was located to the south-west of the Land of Fire and bordered the Land of Rivers and Amegakure. Its government leader was the Wind Daimyo.

The country covered a vast realm, but that realm was largely composed of deserts.

Due to the fact that there was very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country lived in villages built on one of the desert's many oases, and despite the country's extremely harsh environment, it had a large population.

In this Land, laid the military village - Sunagakure no Sato.

Sunagakure no Sato, was the hidden village of the **Land of Wind** and was founded by the First Kazekage. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure had a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage. The current Kazekage which was the fourth, Rasa resided in a spherical structure in the center of the village.

The village was observed by two hooded individuals, gazing upon the silhouette of Sunagakure in all its glory. Why they hadn't moved forward was that despite being the least powerful Great Hidden village, Suna had the best lookout positions in all the Villages ever existed.

The village was surrounded by a large wall with numerous compartments composing of Sand Shinobi. It was so large that using the advantage of being surrounded by desert, Suna could spot enemy Shinobi miles away and could swiftly attack before the Shinobi could make it close. That was why Suna couldn't be ambushed from any side.

The hooded figures seemingly done with whatever they prepared, moved forward towards the Village, walking slowly seeming to be no threat.

It was going to be a long Journey to Suna.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KUMOGAKURE**

It was a very tense atmosphere as the war council of Kumogakure was gathered, sitting in a large circular hall. Between them was a huge round table, encompassing the space between them, and on the table, was engraved boldly, the map of the Elemental Nations.

At a position seemingly held for the leader, sat the Raikage, A. The chair was adorned with carvings reminiscent of a Boar. The other chairs surrounding the chair was host to twelve individuals, some seemingly in age while others around mid-forties.

The Raikage looked round the table shifting his gaze to each member of the meeting, before closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"This gathering haven't been called since the Third Shinobi World War and as most of you are guessing, yes, this is a preparation for war."

An old man hummed. "I haven't heard any reports of any Shinobi nation mobilizing for war, all of them mostly taking defensive measures. If what I've concluded is true then Kumo is about to kick start this war that you seem to be interested in. Also, from observations, since the advent of the red moon you seem to be excited about something. Why don't you share your thoughts, A?"

A chuckled quietly. "Was I so obvious to read Watashi? Well, regardless, the reason I'm gearing us up for war is simple." A smirked. "Konoha lost their Jinchuuriki."

Every eye surrounding the table widened as they looked at A, a victorious smile emerging on his face as he took in the expressions of all the occupants of the room. He was certainly sure he got their attention. Watashi's eyes then went back to his original position.

"I see, and you intend to attack Konohagakure due to this mishap." Watashi's eyes narrowed, "May I need to tell you how imprudent this plan is. You know that Konoha doesn't need a Tailed Beast to be powerful, they have powerful ninjas that could outmatch ours and-"

"Do you think I haven't taken that into consideration, Watashi?" A looked at him seriously. "The loss of the Fourth Hokage, the Tailed Beast, have any of you ever estimated that Konoha would be this weak, this vulnerable? This is a perfect opportunity to attack, and also, yes I have considered that if we win, there is high probability that another village would attack us because we would be weakened."

"If you have realized this why go ahead with this irrational plan?" wondered another man, also an elderly person.

"Simple Rohan, we form an alliance." A replied.

"Alliances during war periods are nothing more than a non-aggression pacts A." the man identified as Rohan spoke incredulous. "They would take any chance to take us down when they have a chance!"

"Do you think I would be so foolish to turn my back on them?" A looked insulted, but didn't react negatively. He elaborated. "I've thought on it and settled for a plan that would equally harm both of us as soon as we begin the pact. They would be also weakened as us to even think of betraying us."

"And who do you think is going to agree on this alliance?" asked a man who looked young compared to the people in the council.

"Again it's simple. Who suffered the greatest defeat from Konoha from the last war and, who do you think hates Konoha more than us, Neiza?" A smirked.

The man now called Neiza looked at A eye to eye, until he closed his eyes. "I see… you intend to form an alliance with a village at the same strength as us, Iwa."

"Having an equal amount of tailed Beasts such as us, Iwa lost many of their ninja's in the Third Shinobi War due to the Yellow flash." Watashi mused. "The combined might of Iwa and Kumo should easily take down Konoha. Mizu wouldn't attack because of their civil war and they don't meddle majorly in these situations, and Suna on the other hand are the weakest Village so they pose no threat, the only hope Konoha would have currently is if they formed an alliance with the Sand." He continued. "Well thought out, A."

A chuckled again. "Now the next part we should talk about is how to convince the Tsuchikage to form an alliance. He's a pretty stubborn old goat. That's why you are here, Zan. Got any ideas for diplomacy?"

The man identified as Zan was a dark-skinned man with creases on his forehead. He wore the standard Kumo shinobi attire with the forehead protector on his arm. He pondered. "Hmm… let's see"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KONOHA**

Sounds of kunai clashing was heard as sparks flew around the training ground. Two men were observed to be sparing. The first was a relatively tall Shinobi with spiky silver hair, with dark-colored eyes with a mask over the lower half of his face that also covered his right eye.

The other was another tall man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard**. **His clothing consisted of the Standard Konoha uniform with the sleeves rolled up halfway.

They seemingly danced with impressive footwork; dodging, clashing, analyzing before dodging and attacking forward. It took a while before one of the men fell to the ground; the one without the face mask.

Panting, he spoke. "You win this round, Kakashi."

The man identified as Kakashi looked at the man below him, sweat glistening his body. Both of them exhausted.

"You did well, Asuma"

"Well is not enough you know." Asuma mused.

"I really don't know who is worse, you or Gai. No I take it back, Gai is worse." Kakashi said before sending his hand towards Asuma who took it and helped himself up.

"Man, ever since the Third declared war protocol the village seemed dull, Stalls don't open frequently and it seems it would be this way for long."

"War is never a good thing, Asuma." said Kakashi

"Of course it isn't, the Third Shinobi war wasn't anything to write home about. If war begins it would seem we at a disadvantage, due to the loss of the nine tails." Asuma blinked. "Hey Kakashi, did you know the kid?"

"No." Kakashi looked in thought. "I haven't met with him."

_I should have though_.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, let's go rest. I hate that I'm getting old." Kakashi said walking towards the training gate leaving Asuma who frowned looking at Kakashi's back.

_What is wrong with him?_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Hiruzen finished receiving the report from Inoichi and it was alarming to listen to. From Inoichi's recollection, Orochimaru was with Naruto and the forbidden scroll. The Hidden masked figure seemed to be the person that Mamba faced earlier. Hiruzen thought on the situation before he was interrupted.

"Hokage-sama. Report from Kumo." And ANBU said handing Hiruzen the scroll which he collected before looking it through. Exhaling from his pipe he commanded. "Get me Danzo."

**MINUTES LATER**

Danzo came walking in, nodding at Hiruzen sitting down.

"Hokage?" The room glowed before dying down.

"The Jinchuuriki and the forbidden scroll are with Orochimaru."

Danzo's eye looked forward, contemplating at the information at Hiruzen. He blinked, commenting. "The last known location of Orochimaru was in Rice Country. Strange for him to strike now of all times."

Hiruzen tapped his left index finger on the table. "I see. It seems Jiraiya hasn't kept tabs on him for a while. What is he doing?" Hiruzen questioned before an afterthought crossed his mind. _On another note, I need to bring her back to Konoha_.

"We need an updated report on his location. I don't know what Orochimaru is planning with the Jinchuuriki but it's never good." Danzo advised to which Hiruzen nodded his head.

"I've sent a message to Jiraiya to get back to Konoha. I need him to fully concentrate on finding Orochimaru."

"On the other hand." Hiruzen started going on a new topic. "You probably know this but Kumo have begun to prepare for war."

Danzo simply nodded commenting. "I received the same message through the seal. I have to admit that was fast. They would not make such a decision unless they are confident. Having in mind that they know that attacking us would definitely not end well for them, so I think they would go for the less risky way by seeking an alliance."

"They wouldn't go to Mizu because of the civil war going on there currently, and they wouldn't go to Suna for known reasons. Which leaves one choice, Iwagakure." Hiruzen concluded.

Danzo nodded his head. "Iwa has history with us and wouldn't want to give up any chance to wipe us out, so they would be easily persuaded."

"We have an alliance with Suna. A bit shaky, but still an alliance regardless. We need to mobilize them to at least give us a chance."

"I really doubt it would be even with Kumo and Iwa having the combination of four Tailed Beasts… that is great military power."

"We can survive." Hiruzen said boldly. "If we play our cards right. No matter how limited they are. We also need control of the water."

"Land of the waves or Kirigakure?" Danzo asked simply to which Hiruzen looked deep in thought. "If we can seize control of Kirigakure before them, it would not only help Suna but us as well."

"Precisely, Danzo." Hiruzen said. "Communication and supplies should always be at the forefront of our goals. Considering it would be futile for Iwa or Kumo to attack the seas due to the distance, we could use that as an advantage."

"I understand."

"And before we go on, I need you to send to me your most trained ROOT agent."

"May I ask why?"

Hiruzen simply threw a scroll to Danzo who opened it, His eyes widened, "This is a very risky move, Hiruzen, but if this works, the war might be in our favor."

"It is going to be a joint mission. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Danzo smirked. "Yeah Crystal. And regarding the waves, something has come up. Something that requires our attention."

"The Gato situation huh?"

"You know of it then."

"A couple of shinobi, made a public display of Gato if the reports are to be affirmed. Apparently Momoichi Zabuza lost his life in the process."

"Yes." Danzo nodded. "While he did a good work for us, having a wild card going around and causing problems isn't the best way to go. If we could find him and request he helps us in the battles, it wouldn't be too bad."

"I see your point." Hiruzen commented. "We need to investigate deeper. I have a feeling we would be meeting these individuals again."

"Good. Now how are things going in the academy?" Hiruzen asked looking through a scroll. Danzo nodded his head.

"Very good actually, my agent _Yasue_ seems to be doing a good job whipping them up to shape. They would be useful soon enough."

"Excellent." Hiruzen said, the room glowing before Danzo stood up. "You can go now if that's all you wish to discuss."

"Yes… Hokage-sama." As soon as Danzo left the office, Hiruzen called out. "Eagle"

"You called Hokage-sama." An Eagle masked ANBU said bowing down

"Go get me Hatake Kakashi."

"Understood."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**A WHILE LATER**

Kakashi walked up the stairs, musing on the current situation the Elemental Nations was going to undergo again, he frowned.

It was happening again, and it wouldn't be long before the loss of loved ones were to occur again. War was never a good thing but yet, the world seemed to relish in the threat. Kakashi's gaze became sullen as a familiar face went through his memories,

_Rin, Obito…_ He shook his head clearing his thoughts as soon as he found himself in front of Hiruzen's office. He made himself in, steeling his expression.

"Hokage-sama you called."

Hiruzen seemingly went through a scroll, proofreading it before muttering.

"Yes Kakashi, I want to send you on two S-rank missions. The first is to Suna. You are to give this letter to the Kazekage. The second is inscribed in this scroll, and soon as you are done, commence the second mission."

Hiruzen muttered, giving the letter to Kakashi who in turn sealed it into a scroll. "You should choose three Shinobi to go with you, mostly jounin, and report here before you leave, Understood?"

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed his head, before vanishing with the aid of shushin.

Hiruzen sighed. _War is upon us, now the question is who would draw the first blood?_

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**SUNAGAKURE**

The two hooded figures made their way to the gates of Suna, but they stopped within their path, blocked by the guards.

"Halt! Identification."

"Reizo Takeshi." said one of the figures.

"Tamashii Shou." said the other one.

"Take off your hoods."

Tamashii Shou took off his first exposing a thirteen year old Spiky red haired boy, with nervous blue eyes and skin with faint scars. The rest of his body was blocked by the coat he was wearing.

Reizo Takeshi took his off next obviously the taller one of average height and build. He had dark eyes and black shaggy hair as the rest of his body also blocked by the coats.

"What is your business in Suna?" A guard asked.

"We heard of the situation, that the villages were preparing for war so we quickly came to stay with my family." Reizo said smiling.

"Any Identification?" The guard asked with an arched eyebrow. To which Iruka gave them two cards. The shinobi took the cards back within the walls and took some time. Coming out after a few minutes he commented.

"Identification checks out. Though, we still need to search you before you go in."

"No problem."

They screened Reizo without any reason as he was free of any weapons or anything marking him as a threat. As they moved towards Tamashii, before they could touch him he shivered and quickly cowered behind Reizo. This action got raised eyebrows from the guards as some of them tensed.

"Don't worry Tamashii, they just want to make sure that you aren't a threat." Reizo said smiling.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Well I picked him up from an orphanage; he was usually bullied there so I took him with me."

"Just let them in." A guard said sighing in annoyance. "We are wasting time here."

The guard that screened Reizo sighed before letting them in. "Enjoy your stay, and stay safe."

Passing him, a guard spoke at the inner gates. "Welcome to Suna."

Reizo quickly smiled before holding Tamashii's hand and walking into Sunagakure.

"How do you assess them?" One of the guards asked the other. "They are free of any gentechnique, so they aren't a threat. Besides, I sent someone to watch over them for a while."

Sunagakure was mostly made of houses in dome figures located at various positions around the area. Reizo walked, looking around, before entering a store looking at Tamashii.

"Do you want some dango, Tamashii? I heard they taste very good here."

"Yup!" Tamashii said gladly. Reizo quickly bought some before giving some to Tamashii who ate them quickly. "Well let's lodge into a hotel, Tomorrow we get to see my family."

Tamashii nodded enthusiastically, walking towards the lodging establishments. Quickly getting to the receptionist, they got a room heading up.

While in the room, Reizo looked around before going through a sequence of hand seals seemingly to no effect. He then turned to Tamashii.

"Have you found him?"

"It wasn't hard. The entire village directed fear and hatred towards a mass of negative emotions near the Kazekage tower. It seems that the Jinchuuriki is there."

"What do you suggest we do about the spy watching us from the start?"

"Nothing. Let him continue living in the _gentechnique_ you placed just now. We have more important duties at hand."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**NIGHT**

The desert was hot during the day, and very cold in the night. Very cold winds blew around the Village of Suna as the red moon stood high above the clouds casting its red hue above the village. At an area near the children's playground there was a large pillar, and on it sat a young Gaara, gazing at the moon.

"Mesmerizing isn't it?"

He glanced behind him to see Naruto in his 'Tamashii' disguise looking at him with a smile. "Get away from here."

"And why should I?"

Gaara blinked in surprise looking down at Naruto in curiosity. "Mother isn't telling me to serve her your blood."

"Mother?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Is that what you call that thing inside you?"

The boy's eyes narrowed. Quickly a huge tunnel of sand surrounded Naruto.

**_SAND BURIAL_**

_I warned you_

He muttered hollowly as the sand quickly closed; apparently crushing Naruto. He then turned his gaze to the sky.

"Impressive control over sand I might add." Naruto said directly behind Gaara whose eyes widened in shock and confusion, and in reflex, sand quickly erupted in spikes around him to which Naruto just dissipated to smoke.

"Your life would have been ended already." Naruto spoke as Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

"Tamashii Shou." Naruto said at the base of the pillar. He smiled tilting his head to the side. "Pleased to meet you."

"Get away from here."

Immediately spikes emerged from the ground he previously occupied and while Naruto was in mid-air, a column of sand quickly morphed, turning to a whip before swiping at him. Naruto made a white shield, blocking the collision.

He was made aware to the sand particles that quickly attached to his feet, which fused together, quickly expanding before throwing him to one of the swings. Naruto crashed down on it, destroying the swing easily due to the speed and strenght of the collision.

Getting up he mused. _That sand seems to be acting up on instinct; it also seems to be pretty fast. I can't go beyond my current limit while in this barrier or I'll risk alerting the Kazekage. _Jumping up from his position to a pillar he looked at the Boy_. The Ichibi is obviously lending him its powers, hmm._

Smirking a bit he picked up smoke bombs, Naruto threw them towards the boy who batted them away easily with his sand before his eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of him and sent a kick getting the boy right in the gut, sending him to the floor.

Getting up, he looked at his body where cracks seemingly appeared before disappearing.

"It seems you can't multitask with your Sand. Very bad weakness, Jinchuuriki."

The boy's eyes widened at the last word. _How did he know that?_

"You are probably thinking _How does he know?_ Well, you'll have to beat me to find out." Naruto taunted gesturing him to come.

"I see." The boy's eyes flashed golden and the sand around the entire area seemed to pulse with life. The sands around Naruto seemed to rotate before turning into sand whirlpool.

**_Creation of all things: Pillars._**

Multiple white pillars quickly rose from the ground all around the arena, with Naruto jumping on one, leveling the height between them.

The boy looked around before clenching his fist. Immediately numerous large sand spears immediately formed and started heading towards Naruto who quickly dodged by jumping on each of the Pillars.

The action kept going for a while; Naruto going round Gaara multiple times while dodging each spear. Gaara moved for the assault while eyeing each pillar, not noticing that each pillar Naruto came in contact with glowed briefly.

Seemingly satisfied, Naruto muttered. _It's time_

Quickly weaving hand seals, Naruto muttered.

**_Creation of All things: Restricting Chains._**

Many white beams of light emerged from the pillars all around the boy and raced at light speeds, binding him.

_Tch._ Gaara scowled, struggling with the restraints as he failed at each attempt to control the sand. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Naruto, not looking a gift in the mouth, quickly capitalized quickly going through a sequence of hand seals.

**_Lightning Release: Maximum Bolts_** Naruto yelled as pure electricity surged from his hands travelling through the beams of light illuminating the playground.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_**

Gaara yelled in pain as the currents went into him unrestricted; any hope of conjuring sand to assist him went up in naught because of his chakra being sucked violently.

After a while the lightning seemed to cease, and Gaara panted on the ground seemingly losing consciousness. Sand quickly began to recede into him as he was close to unconsciousness.

Quickly sensing a humongous chakra building up Naruto thought, completely stunned. _This is! He can't fall asleep here!_

Stopping his technique, he went towards Gaara aiming to wake him, but he just stared into space his eyes flickering from their green to star shaped golden.

"Wake the hell up." Naruto quickly sent his chakra through him as he jolted up, his eyes settling for green. Looking up in surprise, he saw Naruto looking at him in thought. _It seems it wasn't sealed properly. Tch. I can't do it here. I guess I have no choice._

Gaara was completely stunned. Someone actually beat him, and stopped it from awakening.

"It seems that you have mellowed out a little. So let's start over. I'm Tamashii Shou, and you are?"

He looked at Naruto before standing up slowly clearly weakened. "Gaara… Sabaku Gaara"

"Sabaku Gaara, pleased to meet you."

"I… Lost?" Gaara looked at him in befuddlement. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Of course you did, everybody loses once in a while, and it helps to get stronger." Naruto smiled "It wouldn't be fun if you won every battle. Everyone needs a challenge."

"Have you lost then?"

Naruto didn't answer. He just continued. "I'll get straight to the point. I noticed that your Tailed Beast wasn't sealed properly."

"You haven't told me how you know that I have a Tailed Beast inside me."

"Simple, I can sense it. Gaara, I can help you seal it properly, making you to be able to sleep, all I need is time. Would you like that Gaara?"

Gaara looked at him impassive to his request. "I haven't slept for years now. I doubt I would need that anyway. So I decline your offer."

"Let me guess by saying that you are scared of being attacked in the night. Being awake keeps you safe."

"You pretty know what I go through every day, have you been spying on me lately?"

"I haven't been spying on you. I know what Jinchuuriki go through. Besides, I'm a Jinchuuriki too."

Gaara's eyes widened at Naruto's last words. He then clenched his fist at Naruto's next words.

"The pain of being unwanted."

He exhaled sharply. "Shut up."

"Everybody you know wants to kill you." Naruto pressed on, "Even your father."

"Shut up." Gaara warned.

"You are looked at constantly with those eyes."

"I said Shut up!" Gaara yelled, infuriated as the sands beneath them rumbled in response.

Naruto looked at him for a while before smiling and turning his back to him. "I'll be here tomorrow, to receive your answer. I have a way to get you away from all this be ready by then. Later Gaara." Naruto said before he vanished leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

_Away… away, from all this?_

Gaara clenched his fists.

_The pain of being unwanted; everybody you know wants to kill you; you are looked at constantly with those eyes._

Naruto's words clearly went into his mind as the words kept revolving in his head.

_Accept my offer Gaara, be free._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto appeared in a shushin back to the room, looking a bit disoriented. He looked down to feel his right hand shaking involuntarily to his confusion.

His eyes narrowed. _What's wrong?_

"So… how did it go?" Iruka's question snapped him from his musings, he simply clenched his fist, and sighed a bit as control returned.

Naruto then chuckled, the room glowing briefly before dying down. He mused. "I just figured that I have a soft spot for Jinchuuriki, Iruka…"

"A soft spot." Iruka arched an eyebrow. "Well it's to be expected after all, they all have resonating circumstances with you, well on how they lived"

Their disguises faded, revealing the duo. "Hmmm, we might be here for a while. I need to find a way to seal the One Tails. It seems whoever did it wasn't a genius at it."

"Suna has little to no Shinobi proficient in sealing. It's to be expected, so I expect that you would begin studying the forbidden scroll for any sealing techniques."

"Yeah." Naruto said placing his palm on the floor.

**_Summoning Technique._**

A black matrix appeared on the floor as a puff of smoke appeared on the position were Naruto's hand was, when it cleared, the forbidden scroll was seen and along was Zabuza's apprentice… Haku.

"Wake up Haku-san." Iruka said tapping her lightly on her head.

Haku's eyes jolted awake and looked around in the room. Immediately, the room's temperature dropped as Haku quickly jumped up attaching herself to the ceiling of the room looking at them.

Thick ice mist was threatening to flood the room. Haku asked sternly. "Where is Zabuza-s-?"

"Dead" Naruto said simply looking up at her directly in her eyes.

"Wha-?" Haku said her eyes widening.

"I said he is dead, he died in wave." Naruto replied simply.

Haku looked in shock towards Naruto, her eyes slowly dying as the words repeated itself over and over again in her mind.

"Zabuza-sama, dead? But that's impossible?"

"He died in Wa-"

"Shut up." Haku said with killer intent gracing her voice. The room's temperature was reduced to lower degrees as Naruto exhaled out cold mist from his lips.

"I killed him while you were unconscious." Naruto said simply getting up from his position from the floor and walking to his bed.

"I'm going to get some sleep, hope you have mellowed out then."

"How… dare you?" Haku said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks his back facing her, "What?"

"How… dare you?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "We are Shinobi, we are all meant to die at a point, am I right?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Haku said with threat gracing her tone as a long lance of ice formed at her hands. Lunging at Naruto, Haku prepared for a strike before Naruto turned his head towards her. As their eyes locked, the ice in her hand seemingly melted from the oppressive aura that surrounded Naruto.

Haku was blown back a bit as she collided to with the ground. She gasped a bit, feeling a bit nauseous. She looked up to Naruto with her eyes widened.

_What… was that?_ Haku immediately felt a chill down her spine while staring at Naruto. She grunted, clenching her stomach in pain to which Naruto observed.

"You have not fully recovered. I am going to get some sleep." Naruto spoke, his eye flickering blood red before returning to their original blue. "You should get some too."

Haku stood rooted in her spot as she stared at Naruto. How old was he and he was exuding this type of aura. Just what was he?

Just then memories of the battle with Zabuza flashed through her mind; every clash, every technique, and every move, until that feeling of her being drawn somewhere.

Afterwards it was just dark.

"You matched him equally." Haku said clenching her fist. "Every move. How is that possible?"

Naruto just smirked. After a slight pause, he muttered. "Who knows?"

He began to move to his bed but stopped as soon as he heard her. "Why didn't you kill me then? Why did you let me live?"

"_I HAVE NO PURPOSE NOW!_" Haku spoke, her eyes brimming with tears; her expression exuding sadness and anger at the same time.

"That is why I left you alive, Haku." Naruto muttered. Prompting her to show confusion staring at his back.

"You are now a blank slate. Everything you have done was for Zabuza; your goal was Zabuza, your life was for Zabuza. You were simply; his tool, chained to him like a slave."

Naruto spoke turning towards her. "I killed him to break that. The thought of someone like you being his tool is ridiculous. You have your own life now; a life to live to your heart's content, a life where you can decide what you want; a free life. I don't want any thanks, any insult, or any appreciation."

Naruto began to walk towards her. "Just live like a human being; and if possible act like someone who has evolved from those chains, someone who knows the dangers of the world we live in; someone who without a doubt, could live in the new world I'm going to create, and, if you can't live up to those expectations-"

A kunai crept out of Naruto's sleeve. "-allow me to end your life now."

Haku knelt down, seemingly disheartened. Naruto looked at her, observing the turmoil she was going through. "Zabuza-sama cared for me when nobody else could. My father, who loved me, later hated me because I had a bloodline, something I could not control. something I didn't have a choice over. I never asked for it you know?"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at her words.

"My father wanted to kill me because of my power. He killed my mother because she was trying to protect me. I was lonely, hopeless, and goalless."

Haku gritted her teeth, tears flowed out from her eyes prompting a sympathetic look from Iruka. Naruto looked at her in stunned silence, her words stirring something within him. "Until Zabuza saved me from some ninja working for the Mizukage."

Haku smiled in thought. "He took me in, taught me how to use my abilities. Gave me attention regardless of what it was. It showed I existed for someone, you know. It showed that I still had a purpose. I couldn't be ignored. I could be noticed, I could be someone. I existed, to protect him, because he was the only proof that I existed."

**_Zabuza-sama I'm your tool, do as you wish with my life, I owe you everything to this moment, I live only for you_**_._

"Now, he is dead. You had no right, we never knew each other! Why did you do that?!"

Naruto looked at her in contemplation before replying. "It was purely circumstance I guess. Zabuza unfortunately crossed paths with me. And, he asked me to spare you. That is it."

"I'm alone once again. The cycle keeps repeating itself over and over again… I hate it!" Haku broke down in tears as Naruto looked impassively at her. He muttered remembering the words of his teacher. "This is all due to a man or woman in need of power, they go on trampling anyone in their way not caring of the ripple effect it may cause."

"It is all due to fear. Something that makes anyone do unspeakable things to get rid of that emotion. It is all due to greed, to have whatever wealth a person desires. All these things and more makes this world what it is, that is why we have wars, bloodline purges, discriminations and many other sacrilegious acts that plague our land."

Naruto smiled at the memory, looking at his palm. "That is what I'm trying to do, to cleanse in this wicked world, Make this world… evolved."

Iruka looked at Naruto seriously as the latter spoke on. "Someone on the street would say that this world can't change, and my answer would be to cut him to pieces. All of them who let fear control them, all of them who allowed the darkness to corrupt their minds, discriminate because of position, all of them who look down on people because of one success or the other, I will change all that. The darkness in their hearts will be wiped out and then we will see peace. Even though it would be for a short time, it would be the longest."

Naruto said all this while looking directly to Haku as she stared at him. "That is somewhat a decent goal-" she mused "-but I can't help but guess that the path you would take wouldn't be all carpets and roses."

"Of course it wouldn't." Naruto said smiling mirthlessly. "I have known that from the start. People will die, people I might care about, but, I need power, power and more power, and just then, it will be in sight. I have a long way to go anyway."

"You needing power is just describing what makes this world what it is, what makes you so different that you wouldn't trample on people once you get to the top?"

"Again I'll say _who knows?_" Naruto muttered with a ghostly smile before he continued.

"You are obviously distraught about Zabuza, but you need to move on with your life. Find a goal that you yourself choose and do everything to fulfill it."

_Goal… huh_

Haku mused over that word; everything it entailed. She knew everything about the word but one thing she couldn't know was simple, what did she want for her goal? Looking at the boy in front of her she already saw someone who had a goal and that made him better than her, but maybe, if she-

"Can I join you on your journey?" Haku asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in befuddlement. "I don't want a drone to be followi-"

"I already figured that out already." Haku interrupted him, smiling solemnly. "If I follow you, I could get to know what my goal could be. I don't know if I'm following a future tyrant, a good leader, who knows; I just have this nagging feeling to follow you, if I do, maybe I can have the answer I need."

"What is it that gives you the motive to follow me?" Narut asked stunned.

"I don't know either. If you are confused, why don't you ask him?" Haku gestured to Iruka who chuckled.

"Just accept her, Naruto."

Naruto contemplated, clenching his fist.

_Even though I never intended for this to happen, it does._ He walked towards her "I'm Uzumaki Naruto currently Tamashii Shou."

"Yuki Haku."

All the conversation was watched by Iruka with a smile. _This is actually good for him. He never has really known the true feeling of comradery. But from this, he craves it, just like every other Jinchuuriki, Human connection. Such a powerful feeling._

_We cultivate love when we allow our most vulnerable and powerful selves to be deeply seen and known, and when we honor the spiritual connection that grows from that offering with trust, respect, kindness and affection._

_Friendship is not something we give or get; it is something that we nurture and grow, a connection that can only be cultivated between two people when it exists within each one of them._

Iruka looked to see Naruto nod his head towards her.

_We can only love others as we love ourselves._

"We all need to get some sleep, we have work tomorrow." Naruto said before going to his bed, closing his eyes. Haku looked forward on the floor, a great deal of thought flowing through her mind. Iruka looked at her, before moving to his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Uchiha Sasuke jumped using the rooftops as he headed towards the Ninja Academy. He seemed to be pleased with the effort the village was putting in training them for the preparation to be Shinobi regardless of the brimming situation.

Honestly if someone were to be asking him on his thoughts on the previous curriculum he would have said he was disappointed. Learning just three techniques wasn't even enlightening to him but now he was happy with the progress he made so far. Just a little more time and he would be ready to achieve his goal.

His thoughts were interrupted passed the Academy gates. Looking around he was pleased to see his classmates all looking serious while heading to the combat orientation classes. All they had being doing since Iruka left the Academy were mostly combat orientation and lessons on the shinobi nations, entailing their most practiced techniques and other important matters.

It was basically a _Know-your-enemy_ kind of class. Joining the line, it didn't take long before their instructor Yasue appeared with a stern demeanor.

Looking them over, he nodded and said. "Today we are going to be doing something different; up till now you have all been trained. Now is the time to put them into good use. I'm going to create a mock Chunin exam in which all of you will participate."

"Yes, sensei." The Shinobi hopefuls chorused uniformly. Yasue seemingly satisfied said "You all should appear at the forest of death for further instructions and remember-" His eyes narrowed "If you are not ready to die, you shouldn't be there."

As he vanished in a shushin, almost immediately, most of the students jumped to the rooftops at their top speeds dashing towards the forest.

Kira looked to his sister, placing his right hand on her shoulder. "We might not be on the same teams, but if you ever need help, you know what to do."

Saki scowled. "When are you going to stop babying me?"

Kira huffed, a smile emerging on his face. "Never. You are my younger sister you know."

"You are just older by minutes."

"You said older, didn't you?" Kira smirked before jumping away to the rooftops. Saki's eyebrow twitched before a smile emerged from her face as she watched him leave.

"Stupid brother."

Arriving there, Yasue was seen with another man, conversing inaudibly to the students ears. As soon as they were done, Yasue looked down to his watch before turning to the class.

"Alright, pay attention! This test is not only to see how much you have grown under my tutelage. Now it should be known that your lives would be in danger once you begin this exercise. You would all be grouped into three man cell teams and we will give instructions from there on. Now it is required that you all sign these forms. It basically says if you die. It's by your volition."

Ino grimaced. "That's dark."

"Naturally I wouldn't agree to this but I don't think I have a choice." Shikamaru muttered with a groan.

Ino smirked. "I can't believe you mother still bosses you around."

"You know she's my mother, right?"

"My mother doesn't boss me around."

_And look where that got you. _Ino sighed at his weight before smiling a bit at her childhood friends. She didn't speak out her thoughts, knowing how _unstable _Chouji was once his weight was mentioned.

She looked forward to note Yasue passing the forms round. When he was done, he looked to a scroll. "Now time to group you people."

"Team One members would be Netsuke Kin, Haigde Kira and Amiko Wan; Team Two would consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Ikeda Kato. Team three would comprise of Nahitstu Kinoke, Haigde Saki and Bara Kudan; Team four would be Basira Gumo, Jumobi Jin and Shin Bon; Team five would consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino; Team Six would consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji; that is all for the groupings."

Sakura looked a bit stunned at the groupings. Noting that if it was some time ago, Haruno Sakura would have yelled to the Heavens that she was on a team with Uchiha Sasuke, but now – thanks to that snake lady, she wasn't as enthused as she thought she would be.

All the females were brought out of their childhood dreams about crushes and given the mindset of people who could die in the incoming turmoil, building around the Nations. They were shown what the world entailed and what horrible end awaited them if they continued thinking along the lines of children.

The war pictures didn't help one bit.

**xxxx****_Recollectionsxxxx_**

Sakura looked horrified, sitting on the rooftops of the academy. Her hands trembled in complete and utter fear, as a result of what she was shown.

She was shown pictures of the war and it was horrible. She had made up her mind. She was going to quit. She was not going to be able to handle it at all. She never expected to have the mindset to watch her friends die in the battlefield, and now that she was shown what the truth about shinobi was, she faltered.

"There you are!"

Sakura widened her eyes, looking to the steps to notice, Ino walking towards her. "Ino."

Even she looked disturbed.

"How are you doing?"

Sakura clenched her fist, with her lips trembling. "I'm quitting Ino."

Ino's eyes widened. "W…What?!"

"I can't do it Ino." She muttered looking to her feet. Ino looked stunned towards Sakura. "It's horrible."

Sakura looked in fear. "The deaths. It's horrible."

"I see."

"How are you able to look all cool after what you were shown?" sakura looked to Ino in wonder.. "Aren't you a bit disturbed?"

"I am to be honest." Ino smiled at her, before moving to seat beside her. "But my father told me something."

Sakura looked towards Ino. "Or rather he showed me something. A light in all the darkness."

"Light?"

Ino placed her hand to Sakura's head, and she saw black.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around, seeing Ino beside her. They were on the top of the Hokage Tower.

Looking around, Sakura could tell something was amiss. She looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?"

"Your mind." Ino gestured to the ground. "Look down, Sakura."

Sakura looked down in stunned silence as she watched a couple of children playing around in the village. She looked to the civilians to note smiles on their faces.

"All that death, all that suffering, is so the world could be like this someday." Ino smiled at the sight. Sakura looked conflicted. "I don't think I have the strength to ensure this Sakura."

"We all have our parts to play, Sakura." Ino smiled. "And if you are going to stumble, I'll be there to pick you up. And I'm sure you would do the same for me, right?"

Sakura looked at Ino in a stunned silence. Was this really her rival? Things weren't what they seemed. With those words, Sakura gained a small spark of optimism, that things could turn out alright.

So she replied. "Sure thing."

Just once, she was beginning to look to the future, with a goal afoot.

She was going to play her part. She was going to ensure that the next generation would grow in peace.

**xxxx****_Recollectionxxxx_**

Sharing glance with Ino who nodded at her, Sakura simply signed thee form, and moved towards her group members who didn't even bother with pleasantries. She stopped in front of them and commented. "We need to know each person's strengths and weaknesses if we are to complete this test."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her attitude. A slight smile gracing his features. She felt capable.

"I couldn't agree more." Kato said turning his gaze to Sasuke for his input.

He simply nodded. "Definitely a must, we can't just go blind into the forest, we would lose our lives. Though I don't expect most of us to be targeting lives."

His eyes narrowed as he saw Kira. _As I said, I don't expect most._

Kira looked at Sasuke with a cunning smile emerging on his face. A lot had happened since the disappearance of Naruto, ands Kira didn't think it was all a coincidence that Iruka seemed to have gotten a mission that day when explosions were felt around the village.

Something was up, and he was annoyed he didn't know it. If he had to be a shinobi to no be in the dark, then he would take out whoever was an obstacle.

A little time passed, as Yasue gave the teams enough time to discuss with their members. "If you are all done discussing, one person from each team should come in and have a scroll."

Immediately 6 Individuals went to the tent, each covering up their scrolls before they could be seen by the other teams.

Yasue then continued. "This test is simple, if you notice you all have half a scroll and a different color: red, green or blue, your job is to complete the scroll, then head to the Instructors building at the end of the forest to complete the test. Simply saying, only those who make it can pass this test. Let's test your perception."

**_"BEGIN!"_**

An all the Shinobi hopefuls dashed into the forest each of them not knowing what lay in store for them.

Team Two jumped to the trees using it as a medium of travel for a while before finding a shed untouched. After a quick glance from Sasuke, Sakura nodded her head and sent a clone towards the scene to rig out any traps. Seemingly finding none, they landed at the spot and made it their base camp.

Sasuke looked around before sitting down, his actions followed by each of the team. He quickly reached for the pouch and took out a red scroll that seemed to be cut in half with half Konoha's symbol etched on it.

"Now we have a scroll. All we need is it's other half. We have two main strategies, one, we go into the forest looking for who has the red scroll or two, we wait here for anybody to come."

"I suggest we head towards the possessors of the other half." Kato said to which Sakura nodded her head. "They might be killed and their scroll might be thrown away."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Fine then, Kato, can you sense the team closest?"

Kato closed his eyes and stretched his senses wide. "Yeah, Team…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sounds of kunai clashing filled the forest as members of Team Four and One clashed together. Team Four's Gumo, Bon and Jin seemed to face against Kira, Wan, and Kin respectively.

Quickly separating themselves, each team retreated to a branch above them sizing up the enemy. Kira spoke up. "Just hand over your scroll, if it isn't our type I'll just happily hand it back."

"And would you do the same if we told you the same thing?" Gumo mocked to which Kira's eyes narrowed. "I thought so."

"And Kira, it doesn't matter if your scroll is different, we would still take it. I figured something about this test; you don't have to pass with your given scroll. Yasue sensei said it himself, all you have to do is appear with a complete scroll and you pass. You know what that means don't you Kira?" Gumo said with a smirk forming on his face.

_Tch_ Kin scowled, looking over the adversary. _This would be a problem._

"You are probably right. I definitely would have collected it from you regardless of the color." sighed Kira. "I really hoped we could avoid this. Well, it seems that a confrontation is inevitable, so…"

A multitude of kunai immediately pierced through the air, heading towards Team Four. Quickly reacting, Gumo jumped from the branch dashing towards the approaching kunai.

**_Sound Release: Pulse!_**

The air pulsed as if full of life before the kunai changed direction hitting random spots on tree branches and the ground. Gumo still on momentum was moving towards Team One who went quickly into stances dashing away as Gumo roared out.

**_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique._**

A large flame sped towards them immolating the tree, Team One previously occupied. Kin while still on the air ran through hand seals. **_Earth Release: Earth Pillars._**

A couple of pillars jutted of the ground allowing Team One to regain footing by landing on three of the pillars. They were brought to their current situation of defense as the other members, Bon and Jin appeared on either side quickly weaving hand signs.

**_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough._**

A large gust of wind erupted from each of their palms as Gumo also fused his chakra.

**_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique._**

**_BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_**

A larger fire compared to the fire technique cast earlier coincided with the wind generated by Jin and Bon, turning into a great combination technique that enveloped the area Team One occupied, blasting everything to smithereens.

Landing on the pillars conjured by Kin, they surrounded the spot in a triangle, looking at the area to know if they were there.

"Are they dead?" Bon asked with a smirk.

"I doubt it, I know Kira very well-" Gumo said with a frown "-He's tricky."

"Now, Our turn!" Gumo's eyes widened at the voice behind him. _SHIT! WE FELL FOR A TRAP!_

"Scatter!" Ordered Gumo. A technique was swiftly casted by Kin.

**_Earth Release: Earth's Spikes_**

Thousand spikes emerged from the ground, Gumo pumped chakra to his legs, blasting him off to the trees; the same could not be said for Bon as a spike stabbed through his foot into his eye killing him instantly.

"**BON!**" yelled Jin as he attached himself to the trees.

He turned his gaze towards Kin with a murderous look in his eye. Quickly clasping his hands he chanted.

**_Water Release: Water Needles_**

A decent mass of needles in the form of water spewed from Jin's lips as he sent them towards Team Four. He was made unaware to Wan that was right behind him.

"Always be aware of your surroundings." Wan said with a deadly smirk as he moved his Kunai for the kill.

**_SQUELCH!_**That was the sound of kunai tearing flesh as Wan fell forward; a kunai to the back of his head was seen. His head made contact with the ground collapsing, dead, the scene cleared behind him to see Gumo panting lightly as his hand was in a thrown motion.

"The same goes to you. Always be alert Jin!" Gumo spoke out before joining Jin on the branch he was on, looking forward with a stern face he saw Kira with Kin looking at them with impassive expressions.

"We've both lost a member each." Kira said simply glancing towards the dead bodies of Bon and Wan before back to the two of them.

"And we are about to make it to two." Gumo seethed.

"Is that so?" Kira grinned, before he vanished from view as the tree he was standing on cracked a bit from the speed he propelled from. Gumo crossed his arms, blocking a punch from Kira before shifting back a bit, sent a kick to which Kira jumped. Kira then moved a kunai forward towards Gumo's head while in the air.

Gumo simply shifted his head sideways before ducking as Kira moved his hands sideways also. Gumo retaliated the assault with an uppercut which was blocked by Kira as he interlocked his fingers breaking the momentum from the uppercut, before quickly using Gumo's strength to front flip to Gumo's back, a Kunai appearing from underneath his sleeve in an attempt to finish the battle.

Gumo widened his eyes at the motion, Kira's grin widening as a glint appeared in his eye, aiming for the kill. But his attack was halted, forced to block a kunai thrown by Jin who immediately blocked a punch from Kin; their fight going into the forest.

Immediately seizing the opportunity, Gumo attempted a back kick which connected, sending Kira into a tree branch. Gumo straightened his back as he looked towards where Kira crashed.

Kira groaned, getting up. "Jin saved your life-"

Gumo's eyes narrowed, scowling in annoyance.

"-but he wouldn't save you this time" Immediately Kira vanished from view as Gumo snarled yelling.

**_Sound Release: Siren Scream!_**

'**SSSSSCCREEEEEEECCHHHHHH!**'

A screeching sound emerged from Gumo's vocal cords as the entire trees surrounding him seemed to be sporting cracks before breaking to pieces heaving dust into the atmosphere; the sound continued for minutes as it seemed no to end. The earth rippled, a crater forming beneath Gumo.

The sound died down after a while; the dust parted ways to reveal Kira on the ground, his ears bled out together with large gashes around his skin. His face was in a pained expression as Gumo looked him over.

_It's strange that I don't feel tired from that technique. It always drains me. Anyways it doesn't matter, I got him._

"This is the end-" Gumo said before he was interrupted.

"-for you" Kira's mangled body seemingly spoke before vanishing.

_That is…!_ Gumo eyes widened as he brought his hands into a ram sign. Ready to release the technique.

_Re…lease?_ He screamed only for him to look down in shock, a sword piercing through his back to the front.

"Too… late." Kira grinned, spotted behind him. Gumo gasped before collapsing to the earth.

His body vanished alongside to see Kira looking down at him in another location. Gumo was revealed to be under an illusion, courtesy of Kin. He crouched down, looking down to see a red scroll with Gumo.

He sighed. _Not the right one. I really wanted our color. Anyways._

Kin made her way towards Kira. "Jin's knocked out." Kira simply nodded. "We should let Gumo be. Not becoming a shinobi is enough. Besides, we are at a disadvantage." He looked around. "We need to find a place to rest."

"You are right." Kin agreed as Kira looked deeply into the forest.

_Now… who really has my scroll?_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx**

Uchiha Sasuke looked ahead, seeing the members of Team Three. Kinoke, Saki and Kudan. Sasuke watched them, looking for any weaknesses he could exploit. Since the change began at the academy, Sasuke took it upon himself to know each top students strengths and weaknesses and looking at Kinoke, he could admit that he was powerful; they once sparred before, and it wasn't easy.

They hadn't moved because Kato told them about Kudan having the power to also sense chakra signatures; only that he's was limited to a certain distance. Looking them over, Sasuke thought on the tactics he could use to take them down. Seemingly satisfied, Sasuke disappeared from the trees before heading to the region his team resided.

"Have you gotten a sound strategy?" Sakura asked to which Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Kinoke's main arsenal is the water release but he is mainly good with _taijutsu_; Saki uses _genjutsu_ so the best person to face her would be you, Sakura; which leaves Kudan to you Kato."

Sasuke continued. "So the best way would be to attack them unexpectedly; it would give us a huge advantage, which also means it would take time before they could regain their bearings. Automatically, Kinoke would have the team's scroll so I would be going for that first."

"So we should be unrelenting huh" Sakura mused. "We can do that."

Kato nodded in agreement.

Sasuke smiled. "Well, let's move."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Back within the region of Team Three, Kinoke was talking to Kudan while Saki listen to their exchanges. "Have you sensed anyone, Kudan?"

"Not yet Kinoke. But it doesn't matter we still need to get our guard up. **Watch out!**"

A lot of paper tags fell upon team three as a multitude of explosions rang through the area creating a huge explosion that was heard for miles heaving smoke into the atmosphere.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_AT THE INSTRUCTORS BUILDING_**

Yasue looked at the pillaging smoke emerging from the forests. "Hmm? It seems some students are enjoying themselves."

"Your turn Yasue." spoke an unidentified Chunin not giving a care to the happenings of the forest. His money was on the line here.

"Oh! Sorry." Yasue said returning to his game of shogi.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**FOREST OF DEATH**

The explosion finished as the terrain was allowed to rest from the vicious assault. Sasuke looked over the area from a branch of a tall tree with a smirk on his face, which quickly vanished from the earth dome that seemed unharmed from the blast.

_Tch._ Sasuke said a scowl adorning his features. _Well…_

A stream of water spewed from Kato's lips as the water over washed the dome.

**_Water release: Constriction_**

As the name implied, the water surrounded the dome like a snake, constricting on it. Inside the dome, cracks began to appear on the dome as drops of water dripped down.

"Shit! We would drown here!" Saki muttered in slight alarm. "I could reinforce it with my seal."

Kinoke shifted his head in the negative, he then spoke. "No need for that, Kudan let go of the Earth Technique."

Kudan nodded, and as soon as the dome gave way, Kinoke shot upwards with his teammates as Sasuke sent a lightning technique to potentiate the effect of Kato's water.

**_Lightning Release: False Darkness._**

The sound of electricity was heard as it travelled from the water into the mist that was slowly forming. Sasuke quickly got up removing his palm from the water.

"Kato?"

"There are still alive, up there." Kato replied pointing towards one of the trees ahead of them. The three members looked down to Team Two.

"I must say that was a good tactic." Kinoke praised "If it was a team weaker, they would have possibly died."

"But you aren't dead" Sasuke said back, "Let's correct that."

**Fire Release: Pheonix Flower Technique.**

Multiple balls of flames spewed from Sasuke's lips as it ran forth towards them.

**Water Release: Water Wall.**

Kinoke muttered as a water wall collided with the flames producing thick mist.

"**NOW!**" Sasuke ordered, and with quick aid from Kato, Sakura attacked Saki, Kato confronted Kudan and Sasuke faced off with Kinoke.

Sasuke quickly took multiple kunai and shuriken before launching them at Kudan, Kinoke and Saki which they blocked; Sakura used that window of opportunity to kick Saki into the forest as she followed. Saki grunted as she moved through the trees struggling to find her bearings.

She mused as she stopped on a tree branch. _Her kick is hard._ She smirked looking across to see a stern Sakura. _She definitely has improved from been Sasuke's bitch._

Kato simply conjured a water whip which dragged Kudan to another part of the forest making him crash into a tree branch.

"So you people intended to split us from the start" Kinoke said with a frown "Do you know the gamble you are playing."

"This world lives off gambles. That was lesson sixteen, remember?" Sasuke said drawing a kunai "It wouldn't hurt to play a little. And besides if they die, they weren't strong enough. You obviously think the same don't you, Kinoke?"

"Let's see about that." Kinoke grinned as he quickly shifted to a stance. _Let's battle as usual Sasuke!_

Sasuke shot forward with his kunai, thrust forward, to which Kinoke countered with a block also removing a kunai from his sleeves. They clashed in unison as they blocked, parried and attacked. It seemed to be a stalemate that took a while.

The way they maneuvered around each strike, showed that they were used to their style of combat; a bond forming through battle. Sasuke then attempted a slash in which Kinoke just jumped backwards to a high tree then muttered.

**_Water Release: Water Spears._**

Spears of water at large amounts, made their way towards Sasuke who maneuvered around the incoming attack. Each spear he dodged dug into the earth piercing through like an actual spear, before dissipating in water.

Sasuke quickly moved, jumping up to combat Kinoke who smirked and sent a water spear to which Sasuke scowled and moved his kunai to counter, coating it in lightning chakra.

But before they could collide, Kinoke quickly showed a great degree of water manipulation, diverting the spear towards his limbs to the shock of Sasuke who couldn't react as the spear gashed his lap. His attention was destabilized, which also allow one to run through his shoulder. Sasuke gasped in pain as Kinoke yelled.

**_Water Release: Sub Zero Temperature._**

The water that injured Sasuke seemingly froze as Sasuke began to feel numb from the pain as a frozen spear stuck through his shoulder. Using chakra to his hands Sasuke tried to break the spears rather than removing it.

_Removing it would definitely bleed me to death!_

"Not so fast!" Kinoke roared, dashing towards Sasuke and kicking him deep into the forest.

'**CCRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!'**

Sasuke's back crashed into a tree breaking the part of the ice that jutted out of his shoulder.

"**_AAARGHH!_** Shit!" Sasuke screamed in agony at the collision as Kinoke appeared at his front and using the spear attached to Sasuke, he dragged him forward and punched viciously into Sasuke's stomach repeatedly.

Sasuke quickly substituted with a log as Kinoke's punch destroyed it completely. He chuckled as he slowly turned back to see a pained Sasuke looking at him.

"When we usually spar we don't always fight to kill Sasuke. The case is different here. Our lives are on the line if we want to be shinobi."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Yea. That's what makes each of us dangerous. We all want something in this life and that propels us to be strong. You have yours and that propelled you to be as powerful as you are now. Mine though…"

Sasuke quickly moved into a stance ready for battle as Kinoke smirked in delight. He quickly jumped to the air to a very high degree and dashed down with power in a very violent kick that Sasuke simply moved back from.

_'__**BBBBAAAMMMM!'**_

The kick dug into the earth as Sasuke attempted a round house to which Kinoke brought up two of his arms, blocking the kick. Sasuke smirked as he span and used the other foot to send Kinoke tumbling away.

Kinoke rolled across the earth multiple times before he stopped his movement by quickly ramming a kunai to the earth stilling his body. His balance from the rolling was disoriented but he quickly back-fliped to a tree behind him as Sasuke sent multiple kunai to his initial position.

Using chakra, Kinoke blasted off the earth towards Sasuke, swiftly maneuvering around the kunai and channeled a punch to Sasuke who quickly parried the thrusting punch Kinoke attacked with.

Sasuke could feel his arms getting numb from the contact so he quickly grabbed Kinoke's arm and attempted to throw him away.

Digging his feet into the earth, Kinoke smirked as he reversed the maneuver and quickly with a violent haymaker, sent Sasuke deep into the earth.

_'__**CRASSSSHHHH!**__'_

Sasuke spat out blood as gasped in pain. Kinoke didn't let up on his assault. He was moving into ending this. He kept punching with chakra imbued strikes making Sasuke gasp as he delved into unconsciousness and the earth.

_Shit. I messed up, but, as I said_ Sasuke thought as Kinoke was relishing every moment punching him. **_We all want something in this life and that propels us to be strong. You have yours and that propelled you to be as powerful as you are now. Mine though…_**

_Is simply greater!_

**_Lightning Release: Lightning Embodiment._**

As Kinoke connected his next punch he was electrocuted due to Sasuke producing lightning through his body.

**_AAARGH!_** Kinoke screamed as he let go of Sasuke staggering back really stunned. _What?_

Sasuke slowly got up, panting lightly; his eyes shadowed. Then Sasuke looked at him his eyes blazing red with a comma adorning it.

_That is_… Kinoke looking on with his eyes narrowing. Sasuke blurred and appeared in front of him and gave a gut wrenching kick to Kinoke who dived deep into the forest. Kinoke crashed deeply into the ground as he rolled several times before crashing to a tree.

Kinoke groaned rising his head, and looking at Sasuke looking at him from afar, noting his glowing eyes.

_The Sharingan._

Kinoke chuckled before he got up. "It seems that it's all out from here on out huh?"

Sasuke replied by dashing forward with a low kick which Kinoke evaded; he jumped forward in a front flip before spinning his hands backwards as soon as he touched the ground; which Sasuke reciprocated as they grabbed each other's hands vying for dominance.

Sasuke moved backwards letting Kinoke move forward due to his momentum and Sasuke used his knee to send a deep knee into his gut. Kinoke spat out in pain as Sasuke didn't let up on his assault by driving two quick elbows into his spine before finishing with a punch to Kinoke's head who staggered back and moved forward thrusting a kunai to Sasuke's head.

Sasuke moved his head backwards prompting a smirk from Kinoke who just smirked leaving the Kunai mid-air and jumped upwards.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw an explosive note attached to the kunai burning before falling backwards quickly, balancing himself with his hands and using chakra kicked the kunai towards the tree occupied by Kinoke.

**_BOOOOOOOMMM!_**

The kunai exploded destroying the base of the tree which came crashing down. Kinoke quickly dashed for Sasuke while in the air while completing his technique.

**_Water Release: Spiraling Wave._**

Water spiraling forward from Kinoke's lips, crashed down where Sasuke was before Sasuke quickly reacted.

**_Lightning Release: False Darkness._**

Lightning emerged from Sasuke's palm as it travelled through the water to Kinoke's lips where the water was spewing forth.

The scene was going in slow motion; Kinoke saw the lightning moving towards him in slow motion; his eyes widening in realization. _Shit!_

Quickly seizing the technique he placed his hands in a cross shape and imbued chakra in it as the current ran through his body.

**_ARGH!_**

He didn't see as Sasuke flew up towards him, sending another knee to his gut and using his hands, threw Kinoke to a tree. Kinoke simply crashed through, breaking several ribs.

Slowly standing up, he panted in pain, leaning on a tree. He looked defiantly as Sasuke looked on with his eyes narrowing. _He's tenacious._

Kinoke just mustered strength before dashing forward relying on adrenaline. "I've tried my best, in every aspect, passed every test, trained my ass out; I can't be defeated here!"

Sasuke seemingly looked forward as Kinoke came closer, tensing his muscles. Kinoke engaged Sasuke with _taijutsu_. While that was a good move earlier, due to the Sharingan and Kinoke's recent injury, he lacked the attacking power he had before.

Sasuke quickly dodged his attempts before delivering two sharp punches to his ribs, to which Kinoke staggered back before going forward again. "Haven't you noticed already?" Sasuke asked rhetorically dodging Kinoke's attacks.

"I've won" Sasuke said before kicking Kinoke to a tree to which he just slumped after the collision, seemingly out of chakra. Taking a Kunai Sasuke quickly dashed towards a panting Kinoke before going for a slash.

_This is it huh._

Cutting the string holding their scroll to Kinoke's pouch. Kinoke's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke holding their scroll. "Why did you?"

"You are something else Kinoke, you are really strong. Your story cannot end here. Besides, killing is unnecessary, don't you think so?"

Kinoke looked at him really stunned before he then smiled still down. "Fine, I've lost." Sasuke smiled, "Now, I wonder what our squads are doing. Really hope they haven't killed themselves."

Sasuke reached into his pouch taking a flare shooting it upwards. Sakura and Kato were both panting as they faced their opponents who were in the same condition. Seeing the flare, they got the message and quickly dashed for his position, getting there they saw Sasuke with the scroll with Kinoke on the ground quickly removing kunai he said.

"No need Kato, Sakura its over" Saki and Kudan appeared immediately. "Kinoke!"

"It's alright Saki." Kinoke assured her. "Now Sasuke get away because once I'm fully rested I'm coming for my scroll."

"Hmmm" Sasuke smiled as Team Two vanished, heading deeper into the forest.

"So you lost, Kinoke." said Kudan.

"Yea, Sasuke's really strong." Kinoke said.

Saki sighed. "No problem, at least you are alive."

"You just need to get stronger, right." Saki said smiling as a green glow emerged from her hands over Kinoke.

"Yea." Kinoke sighed in relief. "We do"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sasuke winced in pain as Sakura pulled the Ice out of his shoulder before proceeding to heal it.

"Just go and get yourself hurt wouldn't you?" admonished Sakura.

"The enemy was strong besides I got their scroll" Sasuke grimaced.

"But it's not even our color." Kato replied with a dry look.

"Who cares now the probability of finding ours and a green scroll are high" Sasuke said

"There… all done." Sakura said finishing bandaging Sasuke's wound. He nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Nara Shikamaru was termed by Yasue simply as a genius; someone who thought through every situation in 200 variable ways before making a move. He was incredibly smart during tactics; being able to create a strategy that a baby could win a battle against a full grown adult.

So it was no wonder why team Six seemed to have grounded Team Five.

Hinata Hyuuga was the possessor of the _Byakugan_; an ocular bloodline that could see 359 degrees of the user and could see the chakra points in a Person's body; but it was useless when she couldn't puncture any chakra points in Akimichi Chouji**. **Chouji had the ability to expand his size enabling him block Hinata's Gentle fist techniques.

Inuzuka Kiba was a good _taijutsu_ specialist but was actually not well grounded on _Ninjutsu_ making him easily grounded by Shikamaru who was the possessor of the Shadow-Bloodline; a bloodline that allowed one to extend his shadows to capture someone.

Shino Aburame was the possessor of a bloodline which allowed insects to live in his body by feeding on his chakra. He rationally understood that they would lose so he settled for a peaceful retreat accepting defeat.

To put it simply, Team eight was a tracking squad not a squad for combat. But it didn't mean it was a straight out victory; the victory was assured but the path taken was not smooth; Chouji suffered some broken ribs from where Hinata could inflict damage, Shikamaru wasn't really versed in combat so he received some beatings before capturing Kiba and Shino just stood there being caught in a mind transfer technique by Ino from the start.

So after winning, Shikamaru collected the blue scroll from Team Five and released Kiba from the Technique. Ino doing the same before dashing away victorious.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sasuke dashed forward towards the instructors building as Kato concentrated on sensing any incoming threat. Suddenly Kato opened his eyes and signaled Sasuke who stopped along with Sakura. After a while, Kira and Kin appeared before them.

Kira's eyes widened a bit as the individual in front of him was identified.

_Uchiha Sasuke._ He frowned. _Not good. Not only is he okay, his team is complete. We are at a huge disadvantage._

"I see that you are missing one member." Sasuke commented, implying on the disadvantage should a confrontation ensue.

"He got careless." Kira replied with a stoic face.

"If you are alive then, I'm guessing that you have two scrolls with you but you are moving back instead towards the instructor's tower which means that they are incorrect" Sasuke said. "So tell me, what color is yours?"

Kira reconsidered before saying, "Red and green. What's yours?"

Sasuke simply smirked and brought them out.

On his right hand was a red scroll and on the left was a green scroll.

Kira just simply smiled. "Well isn't that convenient. I guess an exchange is in order."

Almost immediately, Sasuke and Kira threw Green and red scrolls respectively completing their scrolls

"Now all that's left to do." Sakura began saying. "Is to go to the tower." completed Kin.

Immediately the all dashed to the tower.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

At the Instructor's tower, all the teams that made it out alive were standing there; together with the Team that lost… Team one though incomplete, Team two, Team three, Team five and Team Six all stood proudly.

After looking at them thoroughly, Yasue said.

"Team one, you are missing one member. But no need to worry you would be completed soon. Wan would be replaced, after all a four man cell is necessary for a team to be form."

All the Shinobi hopefuls widened their eyes at the implications.

"Yes… that's what it means." Yasue confirmed understanding the expressions on each of their faces. "Congratulations, you have all earned the right to be shinobi. You have finally graduated."

Every Team had a smile on their faces as they received the news. Finally, after weeks of grueling torture, training studying, improving. They finally did it; they finally became Shinobi.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**SUNAGAKURE NO SATO**

Naruto Uzumaki read through every sealing section, looking through it for hours in the forbidden scroll. He doubted that there would be any decent material in the Suna Library because of the way they sealed the Ichibi.

After looking through he came across one; the dead demon consuming seal, a highly forbidden technique developed by the Uzumaki clan, it entailed invoking the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami to seal any being on Earth, now while that would be a suicide technique, apparently Naruto had other plans.

He remembered the technique as well as the consequences.

After countless strategies Naruto left the study room and moved towards the main room where he saw Iruka and Haku playing a card game.

"And you are out." Haku said smiling in victory.

"I lost, again? Iruka sighed, before he caught a flash of yellow by the corner of his eyes.

"Have you found it?" Iruka asked arching an eyyebrow.

"Yeah, I move out by night." Naruto replied before heading to where his food was and began eating to Iruka's amusement.

"I thought that you were going starve yourself to death since you wouldn't let any of us in." Iruka said.

"Hmm." was all Naruto could say as his mouth was filled with food eliciting dry looks from the two other occupants from the room.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said remembering something "Two of you need to get as far from Suna as possible before Nightfall." before continuing his meal.

That last comment produced confused looks from both Iruka and Haku.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**NIGHT**

Gaara looked at the red moon continuously on top the pillar. The surroundings were back to normal as if a battle never occurred. The Kazekage had the place cleaned up after assuming Gaara went on another bout of frenzy.

"I see that you came out today."

"I always come out here."

"What troubles you?" Naruto asked.

"Since the advent of that red moon, Mother has been feeling weird."

"Really?" Naruto asked with a thoughtful gaze as Gaara didn't turn to see him, still staring at the moon.

"Maybe Mother recognizes something she just can't input" Naruto said helpfully.

"Yea… Maybe."

"Have you thought on my offer?"

"Yea, and I accept. There is nothing for me here; being with you, might just prove my existence."

"Before you start, there is one question I want to ask you. What tails do you have?"

Naruto smiled before musing. "As nine times as yours."

Gaara's eyes looked at him before they return to the moon. "Well how do we begin?"

"What we would do is going to startle the whole of Suna" Naruto said seriously before creating a huge matrix of seals encompassed the entire region.

"Lie down in the middle here." Naruto said pointing to the middle of the matrix and removing his shirt

Now shirtless, Naruto moved until he was above Gaara's body touching his head. He sent him unconscious before biting on his thumb. Clasping his hands he yelled.

**_Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal._**

A sealing matrix appeared on Naruto's stomach as a cold aura spread all over Suna to the point that every citizen could feel it. Naruto bent down in pain panting heavily. He could feel nauseous, his skin tone becoming pale before looking up.

The spectral entity known as the Shinigami was a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It was much larger than an average human possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and a dark grayish blue colored skin. It was draped in a large set of white garments and carried a set of prayer beads with a tanto in his mouth.

It was truly a terrifying visage.

Naruto looked on at the Shinigami stoically with the Shinigami looking at him also. Its eyes seemed to widen slowly as it saw him.

"**_You are_****.**" It spoke in a very hoarse voice

_He knows me, how?_ Naruto said

"**_I can sense it in you… not the Kyuubi… no it's much more archaic than that._**"

_Tch…_ Naruto thought, his eyes narrowed.

**_I would wonder how it happened… probably that night. Are you sure about what you are trying to do?_**_**You might not die, but you would not like the consequences. I can see your body giving out bit by bit.**_

Naruto looked at the apparition for a while before speaking, ignoring his statement. "I need you… to reseal the Ichibi after I release this seal, and you know why… you can't take my soul don't you?"

Naruto without waiting for a response went towards Gaara, the sands seemingly surrounding him.

Naruto's hand trembled as he felt pain throughout his body. _Not now! _Exhaling a bit he calmed himself down trying to regain his composure. Forming a snake sign, he muttered.

**_Sealing Technique: Release._**

A large and ominous chakra filled the entirety of Suna as the Shinobi felt the reminder of the Ichibi.

_This Chakra_…

The Kazekage looked to the region where he sensed the chakra coming from. With his eyes narrowing, Rasa quickly began running there. Suddenly he landed on his feet as he looked on.

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Those were the screams of multitude of citizens as they saw what the Kazekage saw; it was pure Chaos, People ran uncontrolled, while those who were woken up by the screams looked on in fear. An old man held his grandson looking on in fright. _That is…_

_The Ichibi_ the Kazekage thought, looking on gravely.

The Ichibi was a huge sandy brown colored Tanuki with black markings all over his body. It had a jagged concave mouth and the sclera of his eyes was black, with yellow irises and pupils that each took the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

The Ichibi, instead of screaming of being free looked down at where a disguised Naruto was, in rage,

_"__**YOU!**_"

The Kazekage immediately thought with narrowed eyes.

"It's conversing with something over there" The Kazekage immediately dashed forwards via the rooftops forward hoping to get who released the Ichibi completely; killing his son.

But before he could even get there the Ichibi vanished from view once again stunning the Kazekage.

_Something's really wrong._ He immediately ran as fast as possible hoping to find any clues as to who or what released the Tailed Beast. He was joined by numerous Shinobi, dashing at high speeds towards the scene.

What they saw was Gaara's still unconscious body on the ground and beside him, and standing, was a boy with red hair panting while he looked on with a strained grin. "How… are you doing… Kazekage-sama?" Naruto greeted mockingly

"What did you do to the Tailed Beast?" the Kazekage asked now in view. He had auburn hair, dark eyes with a stern look on his face. He wore a simple Black Jacket and pants with mesh armor underneath.

"Who… knows?" Naruto asked, before feeling a tug at his chakra. He moved towards Gaara placing his hand on his shoulder.

Rasa frowned. "You know that you are surrounded, how do you think you would escape from here?"

"Again…" Naruto answered coughing a bit. He looked ahead. "Who… Knows?"

The Kazekage immediately yelled. "**_SEIZE HIM!_**"

Immediately, scores of Shinobi went towards Naruto, and just they were about to capture him, He puffed into smoke along with Gaara.

The Kazekage's eyes widened. _They were summoned?_

He thought over what just happened and in the blink of an eye, _Suna had lost their Tailed Beast._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

In an area in the desert, a cloud of smoke suddenly appeared and when it cleared, it gave a view of a disguised Naruto with Gaara.

"It seems that you were successful."

Naruto looked a bit dizzy before shaking his head. His eyes widened as his surroundings changed, seeing a white orb in a red tunnel. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. _What was that?_

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?

Naruto placed a hand on his head, he sighed and opened his eyes, looking around before nodding.

"Just a bit dizzy. We need to get away from the Land of Wind. The loss of a Tailed Beast is not to be taken lightly."

Naruto said before Haku asked. "What of him?" She asked looking at Gaara's prone body.

"Let him sleep… He needs it."

Gaara was given to Iruka who placed him on his back him before they all dashed at top speeds hightailing out of there.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Four hooded figures made it to Suna's gate as they were stopped. "Halt! State your business in Suna!" said the guard fiercely.

The hooded figure in front seemed startled at the harsh attitude, but after recomposing, he removed his hood which was followed by his companions.

"Hatake Kakashi. I have a message for your Kazekage from Konoha."

**CHAPTER END**

**Could have been longer with the Team 5 v Team 6 but summarized it.**


	5. First Blood

**_War may sometimes be a necessary evil. But no matter how necessary, it is always an evil, never a good. We will not learn to live together in peace by killing each other's children._**

**_FIRST BLOOD_**

Hatake Kakashi looked around in puzzlement while he was led to the Kazekage Tower. He took in the expressions on the people's faces; noting their frightful reactions towards a section of the village.

_I felt a tremor in the village. Was it attacked? No… I can't see signs of any property damage. So, what happened?'_

"Again we are sorry Kakashi-san. We are at a very tense situation." A guard apologized to which Kakashi waved it away.

"No problem, I noticed the atmosphere earlier. I hope everything is alright?" He asked, trying to glean information.

"You are going to ask the Kazekage about that one." The guard replied with a frown before looking forward. Even though the situation was observed by a spy and was probably going to air throughout the Nations for the next couple of days, he could not just spill the information just yet. He was loyal of course.

Kakashi, simply getting the message nodded and continued moving forwards while taking in the surroundings. It took a while before they got to the Kazekage tower. Entering through the door, after been cleared, they moved up through the stairs.

The guard simply knocked on the door. "Enter" spoke a deep voice from within.

Quickly opening the door, the guard quickly made himself in before bowing down. "Kazekage-sama, the emissary from Konoha, Hatake Kakashi has arrived."

The office was painted brown, round and in front of a very large window sat the Kazekage; in front of him was a table with papers stacked at one side, a large cushion in front of the table.

"Ah yes, the guards informed me of your arrival. Please, sit Hatake-san."

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to stand, Kazekage-sama."

"No, not at all. Sorry for the tense greeting you probably might have gotten."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"I see. I heard you came with your team."

"I suggested they wait a bit in the lodge. This is for your eyes only."

"So you have a message for me." The Kazekage said before directing a quick look to the guard. Quickly getting the message, the guard quickly bowed before moving out of the office. The room quickly glowed gold before returning to its normal coloration.

Kakashi seemingly satisfied began. "Sorry to run out of topic but, I noticed your Village in a state of distress. I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

The Kazekage just looked through the window gazing at the village. "Even I'm puzzled as to what happened. Something just happened a few moments ago."

Kakashi's narrowed.

"Our Jinchuuriki was stolen."

Kakashi's eye widened as he took in the information. "What?!"

The Kazekage closed his eyes and sighed. "You heard me right. The Ichibi is gone."

"But… how?"

"A young red headed boy did it. By the information given by my guards, one of them recognized him just before he vanished as Tamashii Shou, he came into the village under the guise of an orphanage boy taken in by a grown man Reizo Takeshi. Ring any bells?"

"Can't say I have heard of names like that, Kazekage-sama."

"Anyways, we headed to the hotel accompanied by Reizo, but found that they were long gone, who without a doubt was the person who summoned Tamashii out of Suna."

"We are suffering the same circumstances, regarding the loss of our Tailed Beast; without a doubt information would reach the other villages. We have received a notice of war preparations from Kumo, who are forming a possible alliance with Iwa, and that brings me to the purpose of my visit."

Kakashi said before moving towards the Kazekage who had turned his chair towards the window to glance outside the villages. Kakashi brought out a scroll with the stamp of the Fire country and gave it to the Kazekage.

The Kazekage looked at the scroll before collecting it, unsealing it and reading through it. _A full blown alliance huh? I suspected as much…_ Chuckling to himself, he looked at Kakashi. "We both can't leave our villages due to the situation at hand, but you can tell the Hokage that I accept."

The Kazekage said before signing on the scroll channeling chakra through the paper; the paper glowed before dying down; before rolling it back, putting his own stamp on it. "I would like to meet with him, and I'm sure he would like to."

Kakashi nodded before removing another scroll. "In case you accept, I was instructed to give you this scroll. In it contains our investigations of the stolen Jinchuuriki, our current situation and a possible way to contact the Hokage, should the need arise."

Collecting it, the Kazekage looked at the scroll before nodding his head. "Thank you for your cooperation, Kazekage-sama. If I may take my leave." Kakashi said bowing down.

"Of course" the Kazekage said smiling before bringing his fingers to a ram sign. Coincidentally the room glowed again. "Now go… I have a war to prepare for."

Kakashi bowed one final time and stepped out of the office. As soon as he reached the ground floor, he saw two individuals running past him and heading up hurriedly.

_Sabaku Temari and Sabaku Kankuro huh._

Shrugging, he mused. I should get the information to Hokage-sama.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KONOHA**

Hiruzen looked down as the scroll in front of him glowed. Opening it, he looked pleased before looking forward. "It seems Rasa has accepted the alliance."

"Not much surprise there, but that was quick." Danzo commented shown to be in the office.

"You are with me on that one, I wonder what happened." Hiruzen pondered to which Danzo mused.

"Hmm. Whatever it is, it's not good."

"Anyway, I think it's time we begin operation don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"Dragon." Dragon appeared before Hiruzen. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Get me _Tsuchigumo_."

Dragon seemed startled for a second before looking at Hiruzen who still looked fierce and then Danzo who seemed to be smiling before nodding his head and vanished from view.

Danzo smirked and looked at Hiruzen, "Tsuchigumo? You seem to really bring out the big guns don't you?"

"Yes…" Hiruzen said "So don't disappoint."

Danzo simply nodded his head and said. "He would be here shortly."

A gust of breeze and a masked individual appeared in the office, the difference between this masked individual and a regular ANBU was that his mask was blank - seemingly having no identity. He was relatively tall, wearing a pure black ANBU Uniform. Other than that, nothing was visible.

This was a tool, a shinobi, someone bred to kill; **_Tsuchigumo_**.

The office was filled with silence before it was broken by the new arrival. "You called, Hokage-sama." His voice was haunting, empty - like there was nothing but his heart holding him to the world.

Danzo looked at Tsuchigumo with a smile. _This is how a shinobi should be, and according to Hiruzen, his greatest failure. I'd like to think otherwise, that he was our greatest invention._

"Wait a moment." Hiruzen said before another Shinobi appeared in the room beside Tsuchigumo. He was a little bit shorter than Tsuchigumo but was wearing similar clothing to Tsuchigumo; the only difference was his mask; it was pure black. "You called Danzo-sama, Hokage-sama."

"At ease… Sankei" Danzo said. "You will both be assigned missions by the Hokage."

Danzo spoke to the two ANBU before looking at Hiruzen. The Hokage looked at them for a while before closing his eyes.

"This is a black ops S-rank mission. If you fail, Konoha doesn't exist in your memories." Hiruzen said deeply looking sternly. "You are to go Kirigakure…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Sounds of shinobi sparring filled the air, metals clashing and groans of slight discomfort. Sasuke was seen across Kinoke, both of them panting heavily.

"How long has it been?" Kinoke asked to which Sasuke chuckled. "Hours possibly, we need to be in top tier strength if we are to really lead this village to power."

Kinoke sighed in exhaustion, moving to a tree and taking a bottle of water. Letting the cool liquid calm his body, he sighed in relief before throwing it at Sasuke, who quickly grabbed it in the air.

"Things are brewing up, don't you think?"

"Yea, especially with the case of Uzumaki Naruto. I actually think he's dead or he was kidnapped."

"Why the assumption? Kinoke asked leaning to a tree to which Sasuke just shrugged, "Just a feeling. The question is though… why him?"

"Well you are not going to get any answers from me. We are genin, the runts of the pack, before we are privy to information as to what happened we have to move up in skill."

"Well that's why we are here aren't we." Sasuke muttered, seemingly not exhausted anymore. He moved to a stance and commented, "Are you tired, or want another go."

"And here I was taking it easy on you because I thought you tired out."

Sasuke grinned in amusement, "Too bad…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**IWAGAKURE**

Onoki looked at Zan across the table as Zan reciprocated the action. Time seemed to pause before Onoki broke the staring contest and looking down at the scroll. "I don't see why I should accept this."

"And you have every reason not to. It's your choice."

Onoki narrowed his eyes. "Sure, the deeds of the Yellow flash brought us nothing but embarrassment; but I really don't see why I should form an alliance with A, Zan-san. I could just go and take Konoha down by myself. And again if we actually win against Konoha, whose village becomes the most powerful military village?"

"If you actually go against Konoha alone, and you actually win, you get your title as the most powerful village, but then Konoha would have weakened you leaving your village to the prey of another village. That's a delicate situation don't you think?"

"You are definitely right" Onoki replied with a strained smirk clearly getting the message "Wouldn't want our reign to be shortened."

"Yes." replied Zan. "And regarding who gets the title after Konoha's defeat, let's settle it then. This is a much safer alternative. Don't you think?"

"We both have four Jinchuuriki in our possession" Onoki relaxed to his chair. "Sure taking Konoha down would be easy"

"It might, but we have to act quickly. Whoever stole the Jinchuuriki from them would without a doubt come for ours, so we only deploy them when necessary."

"I will talk to your Raikage personally, and then he would have my answer."

"Understood. But we both know it's going to contain 'yes'." Zan spoke with a knowing smirk to which Onoki ignored. "You better retire to the chambers Zan-san, and you must be tired after a long trip."

"Of course, Tsuchikage-sama."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Hatake Kakashi left Suna early the next day to begin his next mission. He wasn't sure of the current information but from a reliable source his target was last seen heading to Tanzaku Gai**, **a place where drunkards, prostitutes, and gamblers were entertained. Kakashi dashed forward as his companions followed him, moving through the sands; they chose to move early because they wanted to get away from the Sun in Suna.

Moving quickly, one of the hooded companions, a male judging by his voice asked. "So Kakashi, where are we heading now?"

"We are going to Tanzaku Gai, it was where she was last seen."

"Man, Things are escalating quite well; it wasn't a while ago when we would all gather to eat dango and discuss about life." a female by her tone of voice said.

"Well things are how they are, Anko." Kakashi commented observing the terrain. "We are currently at war, slowly brewing it is but the fact still remains."

"War, I've heard stories. What can you say about it, Kakashi-san?" The final person, a male asked.

"War, huh… I don't really know how to put it, let's see. It's just an endless conflict that has spurned since the era of the Sage of the Six paths. It all has been as a result of misunderstandings by blood lusted people who don't even think of settling down to talk about it."

"Be careful there, Kakashi." Anko chuckled. "That's the Hokage you are talking about."

Kakashi seemingly ignored the statement as the male asked, "Did he actually exist, the Rikudou sennin?"

"Mah mah… who knows?" Kakashi replied offhandedly.

"I've actually read on what happened on the Third Shinobi War, it was horrible." The Shinobi commented looking down in thought.

"Yea… I lost comrades in that war." Kakashi spoke.

"I'm… sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I've learned to live with it so it's no problem." Kakashi said with an eye smile before looking forward.

_I really doubt it._ Gai thought, looking at Kakashi's back. _Nobody recovers from that kind of thing._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Mission report from Hatake Kakashi, Hokage-sama." Tori entered the office as he bowed.

"Give it to me." Hiruzen looked through the scroll, narrowing his eyes for a bit before putting it down. He sighed a bit reaching for his pipe. "What's wrong?" Danzo asked.

"Suna lost their Tailed Beast."

"Huh, so that was the catalyst for his decision." Danzo spoke chuckling in realization. "We are slowly being driven to the edge here."

"Hmm. This certainly ruins a lot of plans, but-" Hiruzen muttered.

"Now we wait for Tsuchigumo and Sankei's report." Danzo finished. Hiruzen looked through the papers and commented. "Funny thing about this report is that it was a kid that did it. Stole the Tailed Beast I mean."

"Was a name given?"

"Yes, Tamashii Shou. Here's a sketch of him."

'Hmmm… oddly familiar; have I met this kid before?' Danzo questioned in his mind, his eyes narrowing slightly before putting it at the back of his mind. "His description is similar to that of the Shinobi in wave."

Hiruzen lighted his pipe, and placed it on his mouth. "It's getting clearer bit by bit. Orochimaru stole ours, a boy steals the next one. Who knows what really happened?" Hiruzen spoke tapping the table lightly.

Danzo just remarked. "From Mizuki's memories it was Orochimaru who stole the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but we both know that memories can be fabricated so this leads to a new possibility. Now not been truly sure on who the culprit is, the question is… What really happened in the forest?"

"Obviously putting this boy in a bingo book is a bad move. It would show that Suna is very weak and it wouldn't take long before they start insinuating that Konoha's Jinchuuriki was stolen by a boy not more than fifteen years." Hiruzen said placing his fingers in a thinking position.

"Adding not only insult, but a sign that we can be infiltrated easily."

"And it would be worse if the thief; whoever it is, is from either Iwa or Kumo." Danzo added.

Seemingly startled, Hiruzen's eyebrows seemingly shot up before relaxing as he and Danzo's eyes went to the Hokage window.

"You should know that it wouldn't be wise to enter through the window with the kind of situation we are in, Jiraiya." Hiruzen spoke, his eyes narrowing.

In came a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. "My apologies sensei, Pleased to meet you Danzo."

"Likewise."

"No problem taken, now let's go to business." Hiruzen commanded before continuing. "You know of our current situation."

"Yea, I heard of the situation regarding the stolen Jinchuuriki, we need to find him sensei. We… failed his father."

Hiruzen just looked on in silence, before he continued, "May I know the reason why you stopped investigating Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya stepped into the office. "I haven't stopped investigating Orochimaru and he hasn't made any moves towards Konoha generally so I doubt he is guilty of stealing the Jinchuuriki. From your reports, things are escalating quickly if this is what I'm hearing is true."

"Hmm, this brings us to this kid, Tamashii Shou."

"Who is that?"

"The person that stole the Ichibi from Suna."

"Really?" Jiraiya questioned, his eyes narrowed in thought. _Is it possible that they are making their move?_

"Yes. Why are you surprised by the information, I thought you would have heard of it by now." Hiruzen arched an eyebrow.

"I've been occupied." Jiraiya then said, "On the topic of stolen Jinchuuriki, I have grave news."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was sunset, Kira Haigde was seen on the rooftops of the academy in his new attire. Hiruzen had ordered that all the shinobi currently present were allowed to don the standard _chunin_ outfit; _genin_ included. Kira was seen wearing his, his forehead protector wrapped firmly around his left arm.

He looked through the bingo books noting the shinobi that had been tagged as missing-nin from their various villages. He looked ahead smiling in amusement before he sighed, looking to the streets of Konoha, and watching the sparse streets.

He looked to be deep in thought, trying to figure out what he could from the recent occurrences.

"If you were trying to hide from me. This isn't necessarily the best place to do that." Saki's voice brought him out of his thoughts, making him look back with a smile, an amused gaze towards his sister.

"Saki…" he looked forward, sighing in peace. "I guess… I'm feeling a bit nostalgic today. I thought of keeping it down a bit; cooling off. Training a lot doesn't do your body good."

"Yeah well tell that to Lee." Saki spoke with a slight snort, prompting a smile from Kira. Saki's friendship from Tenten actually made him privy to the Team mentored by Gai; the best taijutsu expert from Konoha.

"So what are you thinking about this time? You seem to have a lot of thoughts recently Kira." Saki asked,

"Things are happening rapidly at an insane rate. You heard about what happened to Suna."

She nodded her head, sitting beside him. "Yup, word around is that they lost their Tailed Beast. So what?"

"I researched about the beasts." Kira spoke out looking through the bingo book. "Apparently, they are not just ordinary masses of chakra."

Saki arched an eyebrow wondering where he was going with this. She knew it was worthwhile; he was her brother after all. "They have souls but in a way not like ours."

Saki asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Strangely they are needed in this world, apparently to maintain balance according to some manuscripts in the ancient sections of the library, but again, nothing was available for an explanation. Anyways, my thoughts are on the fact that once a tailed beast is destroyed along with his host. It would just reform somewhere."

Saki looked on to which Kira continued. "If the Nine tails was really killed by the Fourth Hokage, why haven't reports emerged about the nine tails from other locations? The nine tails cannot just vanish; that's impossible."

Saki mused, "I see…"

"I think it has to do with Naruto's disappearance. I'm not sure but… something tells me; I'm getting there."

While they were discussing, an ANBU was seen in the distance, listening to their conversation.

"Suspicions are correct huh, I'll have to alert the Hokage."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kakashi Hatake dashed forward through the trees, it was afternoon and they were making it closer to Tanzaku Gai.

After they landed in the premises, Kakashi gave them swift instructions before moving into the premises. Moving in swiftly, so he was not accosted by the guards he made his way deeply into the casino, stilling his ears for any sound. Spotting a drunk gambler, he moved towards him.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a woman known the Legendary Sucker."

He man blinked before a grin emerged from his face. "Ah… yes!" He laughed out loud. "That woman sucks in this business so hard. It's a wonder she even tries. I was sorta disappointed when I came to see her you know, I was expecting her title to mean something else, if you know what I mean." he said wiggling his eyebrows with a lewd expression.

Kakashi just ignored the action before speaking. "And where is she may I ask?"

"Oh yea she's over there!"

Kakashi moved towards the direction pointed out and he could already hear shouts of disappointment. _Over there huh._

Walking over to the table, he was met with the sight of a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. She also had a violet rhombus mark on her forehead.

And beside her was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face.

Moving towards the blond haired one, he spoke. "Excuse me ma'am, can we see you outside for a minute."

The woman looked behind her to see a ninja, gazing to his forehead and seeing his forehead protector, she surmised. _Took that long huh... I'm really good at hiding nowadays._

"I don't need to talk to you shinobi, get away."

Kakashi then made a next move. "Ma'am I would really prefer if we do this without making a scene" Kakashi said making an eye smile.

The blond haired woman looked around, already seeing people scampering off before she huffed, stood up, and followed him out and she was followed by the woman behind her. She couldn't be banned from one of the few casinos that supported her gambling addiction.

As soon as they were outside, she quickly moved. Grabbing Kakashi, she punched him in his stomach only for him to dissipate into smoke.

_Shadow Clone huh, Tch_. Looking ahead, she frowned.

"I was noted of your flight risk so I took measures." Kakashi explained, appearing in a shushin in front of her.

"What do you Leaf Shinobi want?"

"Simple, we need you to return to the village, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi spoke simply as he outstretched his hands.

"I'm not returning to that crappy place. And in no way in hell I'm I going to change my mind."

"You misunderstand me Tsunade-sama. That was not a request. That was an order from the Hokage."

Immediately three shinobi appeared around them. She scoffed. "Do you think numbers stand a chance against me?" A yellow aura began to build up around her. "Hiruzen must be out of his mind!"

"Like I said earlier, we aren't here for violence. After we give you these options, you would come back with us regardless of what your mind tells you."

"And I am supposed to believe that." Tsunade spoke scoffing out.

"Believe what you want. Here are your options. Either you come with me or One, Konoha would mark you as an S-ranked missing Nin, who not only is addicted to gambling but is weak to the very sight of blood." Kakashi had a threatening look in his eye as Tsunade looked with widening eyes at the implication.

"Let's not forget that you are the last Senju in the world, a descendant from the First Hokage, and in fact his grand-daughter. Do you know how many Villages would love to take that chance to replicate the Senju and harness the wood bloodline for themselves? I believe being used as a child breeder at that age of yours is incomprehensible and detestable to you. And I guess capturing you would be easy due to your exposed weakness and gambling habit."

"The other option is to kill yourself and your assistant, Shizune. If I am right." Kakashi said looking her over, to which she frowned. "And even then we would just take your dead body and revive you with the Edo-Tensei making you a drone; do you want any of these, do you Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the revelation. She couldn't just reply to the statement Kakashi just put out. "Edo tensei? Stop joking around, that is a forbidden technique, you wouldn't dare."

"We are at war Tsunade-sama, methods that are needed in a war must be taken regardless the sanity of the idea. No one wins wars by morals."

Kakashi pointed out. "Jiraiya has always been watching you, your every movement. Konoha has always known where you were. You were never hidden from us. We just kept our distance. So what your answer, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said watching her with the other shinobi surrounding them doing the same.

Tsunade bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance_. I don't have a choice_

"Tch… how do I know that Konoha wouldn't just use me as a breeding stock, anyway?"

"Why are you prolonging this conversation, besides we have always respected your decisions Tsunade-sama. Your duty to Konoha is just to teach the young ones advanced healing techniques. And of course after being brought up to shape you would be drafted to missions which you will adhere to accordingly."

He further explained.

"We know of your hatred for Konoha, we know that the loss of your Uncle, grandfather, brother and lover made you swear to never return to Konoha again. We would have respected that but we are at war. It is necessary to get the manpower we need. You are one of the Sannin, so it's inevitable that this would happen."

Tsunade just looked down, clenching her fist as Shizune looked on in thought. _Tsunade-sama._

Tsunade looked back to Shizune. If it was only her she probably would have run off from them even though if she wasn't sure. But Shizune didn't deserve this; She was too selfish, dragging her along with her habits of drinking, gambling. She knew that if she declined Shizune would follow her regardless.

But she was taking Shizune to the heart of another war, caused definitely by a stupid reason. Sighing in defeat, Tsunade asked. "When do we leave?"

Kakashi smiled. "Tomorrow, and please don't run again."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Several Masked ninjas running were seen heading towards a forest. After quick instructions from their leader they disappeared, splitting up. Leaving the leader and a subordinate, they got to the forest quickly and at the same time, the subordinate sat down in a meditative position before nodding to the leader. The leader simply nodded and dashed into the forest.

In the forest, screams, explosions and sounds of kunai clashing were heard as the scene opened up to multiple ninjas fighting at the base of a white tower.

Techniques were casted as screams were heard. Ninjas were immolated, pierced, blown up, cut, or beheaded. The entire scene was chaos. The white tower once standing tall was broken down as blood stained the tower sporadically.

The vulgar sound of a sword piercing through throat was heard as a ninja trying to breathe gurgled blood in his throat. Trying to bring his arms in a hand sign ended in vain as the assailant cut off his limbs before beheading him.

The assailant looked on to note the chaos. In the clearing, both sides were at a stalemate as both had suffered equal damage. Looking around, the assailant walked towards a ninja who had a stern look in his face. "Who are you people?!"

The Leader just walked slowly before picking up the pace removing a kunai and running towards the ninja, moving for a violent slash. The ninja ducked below before quickly kicked the masked man propelling him to a tree.

Quickly taking the advantage he spewed out fire from his lips.

**_Fire Release: Great Dragon Technique._**

A giant dragon made of fire went towards the Leader who slowly wove hand seals.

**_Earth Release: Earth wall._**

An earth wall came up but not in time as it blocked half the flame; the upper half rushed towards him, burning his clothes and giving him third degree burns. The ninja dashed towards him as he saw the grotesque sight. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as pus began leaking from his stomach.

Looking around, the ninja nodded his head before looked at the assailant. "Your team has been defeated, you really got us surprised but we were able to counter."

"Is that so?" the assailant asked obviously in pain as the mask seemed impervious to the fire seeing as how there wasn't a speck of burn signs on it.

"Yes, that is so. So I'll ask again, who are you people."

The masked man looked at the ninja before chuckling and saying. "The Destruction squad." The Ninja widened his eyes quickly getting the implication. _Don't tell me._

"Your end begins, Konoha."

The site where the Leader left the subordinate in a meditative state was shown as the subordinate was glowing in pure Electricity.

Around the camp six similar masked shinobi seemed to be encased in lightning as they spoke loudly. _"__**FOR RAIKAGE-SAMA!**__"_

Suddenly six pillars of lightning raced up before morphing to form a hexagonal structure with the occupants inside. The masked Shinobi just looked at the ninja before chuckling.

"You can't escape this, no one can. This is the ultimate Suicide technique of Kumo. It uses the soul of Six Shinobi to create a pure Natural lightning barrier and everyone in this barrier will die. Multiple squads have been sent to various outposts. Konoha's demise begins."

The ninja chuckled again. _For Raikage sama. Indeed_

The Ninja just looked ahead in shock, and screamed. "**NO!**"

A huge white blast encompassed the enclosed region as everything was blown to pieces and then disintegrated. The technique subsided as all that was seen was a black splotch of earth.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Two Jinchuuriki are now missing." A deep voice spoke in a hideout; quickly identified as the leader. "Our hands are currently tied."

"What do you suggest we do Leader-sama?"

"Whoever has the Nine and One tailed Jinchuuriki is without a doubt planning to use them for a purpose. Zetsu is still looking out for that person. Meanwhile, Deidara, Sasori, I have a mission for you two. You will be accompanied by a new member; we need to begin our move."

Suddenly a new figure formed out of air. Pain introduced him. "Meet Tobi, he will assist you in getting to the mission location in time."

Zetsu who seemed to know the identity of the person looked at the new member before chuckling in his mind. _'__**So you have decided to come out into the open.**__'_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Hokage-sama!" Dragon appeared into the office as he bowed.

"What?"

"Reports have been received. Most of our Outposts to Kumo have all been destroyed."

"What?" Hiruzen spoke, slightly shocked at the time taken for Kumo to draw blood. "Our spies went there and nothing but charred earth was found."

"This was to be expected, Kumo drew the first blood huh" Hiruzen mused as Danzo smirked.

"He would regret his action. Well, I guess it's time for our plan to begin." Danzo said to which Hiruzen's expression hardened. "Activate it; then we move."

Dragon looked at the two powerful figures as he thought on. _So it begins huh… War._

Immediately the scene changed to an underground chamber with Danzo in it. Moving until he was at the middle, he looked at the giant seal in the room at the center.

"With this-" Danzo said with a manic smile on his face as he raised his palm up glowing in ethereal Prussian blue. "-Konoha accepts war!"

Quickly he slammed his palm on the seal invoking chakra to it. Quickly, blue light emerged from the center of the seal before covering the entire inscription.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KUMOGAKURE**

The Market place was bustling with activity as everyone in Kumo were buying items in reserves because of the impending situation.

Suddenly a butcher's eyes glowed blue before he moved quickly beheading all six customers in front of his stall. A loud scream was the trigger.

'**ARRGGH!**'

It was pure chaos, every one ran in various directions as people were just randomly killed by sellers, buyers, and children. Soon after, because of fear that the people close to them were killers, riots erupted.

People began killing each other, friends turned on each other. Killing each other because of fear.

A small blond haired child, not more than six cried out in pain at his parents killed in front of him. He then stilled as he slowly moved to their unmoving figures and removed the knife imbedded in his mother's chest with no hesitation.

He turned his gaze to see two individuals; a male and a female at a stalemate, trying to strangle each other.

The male looked worried, tears leaking out of his eyes. From the pain in his eyes you could see the love he had for the woman.

"Please, don't do this Hitomi."

The boy moved in a corpse-like manner and cut through the man's Achilles tendon with ease.

'**AAAARGGGHHHHHH!**'

The man yelled in pain as he dropped to the earth. The female tilted her head, looking at his lying form inquisitively before a grin matted her features. With a shocking speed she moved and stabbed him down between his eyes.

'**SQUELCH!**'

The man died quickly prompting a smirk from the woman. She couldn't react as a knife went through her jugular, halting her rampage. She gargled out blood before turning and seeing the boy looking at her like a puppet, with tears falling down his eyes.

She dropped on top of the man as they met in an embrace, an embrace of red.

The boy moved into the collision where multiple people were killed. The streets were stained red as anarchy took over the norm of the day. It didn't take a while for his head to be departed from his shoulders.

Tears poured out as one thought went through his mind. _Mama, Papa…_

Shinobi ran towards the scene to try and calm the situation but as soon as they reached the area, their eyes too turned blue and the cycle restarted.

And it worsened.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A ninja ran towards the Raikage tower in alarm, wanting to divulge the happenings occurring. He burst through the door, into the war council room, seeing the Raikage and the council members looking towards him in confusion due to his intrusion. He gulped as his gaze was met by the Raikage's looking at him sternly.

"Raikage-sama!"

"You better have a very good reason for this-" A spoke with his eyes narrowed.

"There is chaos on the streets!"

"What?"

There was puzzlement throughout the room.

"The people just suddenly began killing each other. Shinobi were trying to calm the situation but it just got worse! They ended up fighting each other also!"

A, quickly vanished and burst through one of the windows breaking them, and heading down towards the market. His eyes widened. _This feeling._

Pure malice seemed to be riveting through A as he entered the market region. His eyes then started turning blue. Before the completion however, he was dragged back up to a tower by an octopus tentacle. He looked at it in realization. _This is…_

A turned back to see a man that had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair and a goatee. He carried seven swords on his back. Beside him was a woman; she had long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. To the left of her was a young man with short, blond hair and dark eyes.

"Yo, Brother… Don't get too careless."

"Bee, what is happening here?" A asked with anger

"It's unbelievable." C muttered incredulously.

"What do you mean, C?" A questioned furious turning his gaze to him.

"Around the entire market there is a huge seal, it seems to be around the region that this riot is occurring. Without a doubt it is the cause of all this."

"Can you disable it?"

"No, Raikage sama, I don't think anyone in Kumo can. We aren't too good in _Fuinjutsu_."

At those words A's eyes widened. _Fuinjutsu? Then without a doubt this is Konoha's doing. How long have they planned this?_

"Daam it!" A growled before shifting his gaze to Bee and Mabui. "Prevent anyone from going into that Seal!"

"Understood Raikage-sama! But what do we do regarding the seal?" C asked

"There's nothing to do for now! We had a weakness and Konoha is really taking it with strides. Just prevent anyone from going into that seal. Come with me Mabui, let's get to the bottom of this!"

"Understood Raikage-sama."

Before A could even gather his breath. "Raikage-sama this riot is taking place at multiple positions round the village; we are losing shinobi!"

_This is not good._

"Mabui get this information to every Shinobi possible. Prevent anyone from going into those Seals!"

"Yes sir."

Mabui quickly disappeared with a Shushin.

A gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist. _Konoha will pay for this._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

By the borders of Kumo, numerous shinobi were seen rising from the grass ground as they walked towards the lightning village. They moved slowly before picking up pace and dashing quickly towards Kumo; leaving dead Kumo Shinobi in their wake.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KONOHAGAKURE**

"We seem to be recording success if the reports from the seal are accurate…" Danzo chuckled looking at a scroll. "The Uzumaki really were dangerous within their time. That was before the Kuragari situation."

"And with the mini army we sent to cause more havoc, we would take out Kumo in no time and use that opportunity to focus on Iwa." Hiruzen said smiling. "Of course that is if A doesn't act in time. This was a haphazard approach after all. This plan depends on him sending those two."

Danzo chuckled. "Well then, let's see how this goes."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KUMOGAKURE**

A shinobi walked into A's office to notice Mabui looking through a scroll in the corner of the room. She paid him no heed, focusing on her task – whatever it was.

"Raikage-sama! Lookouts have identified various Shinobi making their way towards us. We are currently engaging them! They are from Konoha, but they are making their way towards the village!"

A's eyes narrowed. "Is that it?"

"Yeah."

_Konoha has insulted me time over time. This time, I will answer with no mercy._

"**BEE, YUGITO.**"

"What's up brother?"

"Raikage sama."

"I need you to go and destroy those invaders before they even reach our gates." A smirked. "Go full transformation if you must. I'll send some Shinobi to accompany you in case."

Mabui arched an eyebrow at the order.

"Understood."

Bee and Yugito, wasting no time, sped towards the outskirts of the village.

"Why are you sending Shinobi after them?" Mabui asked, before looking back to the scroll. "They would complete the mission regardless."

"I know that they are loyal, but it wouldn't hurt to be sure they wouldn't run away. Let's reassess our stand, Mabui. What have you found?"

"Nothing for now, but I'm getting there. I've ordered the decryption team to look through the scrolls we were able to get from the Uzumaki's ruins. We would have something in no time."

"Good. Now let's crush the opposition."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**OUTSKIRTS OF KUMOGAKURE**

Scores of Shinobi from Kumo ran to counter the incoming Konoha Shinobi; multiple of the Konoha Shinobi at the forefront started weaving signs. **_Fire Release: Flaming Meteors!_**

Large spheres of flames quickly emerged from the Konoha army, heading to the skies, only to descend in renewed vigor, towards the Kumo Shinobi. Immediately they gained contact they transformed into large flames engulfing Shinobi in fire.

The attack burnt to flames many Shinobi who roared in pain, but Kumo did not falter. They roared forward in defiance, and responded in kind as multiple Shinobi yelled in unison.

**_Lightning Release: Flashing Pillars!_**

A Bright light emerged from them temporarily blinding the Konoha Shinobi as they still marched forward. Almost immediately, they followed up with another attack

**_Lightning Release: Piercing Lightning!_**

Large spears of lightning shot into the air as they raced towards the Konoha Shinobi, skewering the unlucky and electrocuting them to death. The Konoha Shinobi quickly regrouped and spewed forth another collaboration.

**_Fire Release: Sunlight's dance!_**

Large Balls of Fire were shot into the air towards the Kumo-Shinobi who were getting closer to that of Konoha. Konoha quickly dashed forward as fire rained down on the incoming Kumo-nin bathing them in fire. Screams were heard as every technique hit.

And with a roar, Konoha collided with the Kumogakure's Shinobi.

It was a bloodbath. It was anarchy.

It was obvious that Konoha didn't send their full strength but it didn't mean the ones sent were pushovers; they could work as a team working well and effectively to dispatch the Kumo Shinobi's army.

Konoha seemed to be gaining advantage despite not being on their homeland. Kunai met kunai, Sword met sword, Kunai met flesh, and sword met flesh. It was a bloody exchange characterized by the amount of blood spilled that day.

Grotesque sounds of flesh being torn, cut, immolated accompanied by screams of Shinobi undergoing those horrors. They both fought viciously as Konoha were still gaining the advantage.

A couple of Kumo shinobi at the back line arranged their Kunai firing weapons and fired them straight toward were the concentration of Konoha's shinobi was high.

Although it killed some of their shinobi, the greater good was in mind. The kunai attack was successful in piercing through most of the shinobi.

"More!"

More kunai launchers were brought forth, and activated as the amount burst forth to the sky, raining down in power.

The shinobi unfortunate to be injured roared in pain as their limbs were perforated completely.

And just then, Kumo began to gain morale.

"Push!"

Just when things would not be any worse, a flash of red light seemed to be heading towards them from the skies. A sensor then yelled.

"Incoming Jinchuuriki!"

Bee and Yugito, already in their Version one Tailed-Beast transformation, descended into the battle field. Surrounded by red protective cloaks they quickly went about killing Konoha's shinobi and igniting Kumo's moral as they quickly gained advantage.

Several Shinobi ran to confront them as they tried every technique to stop them. But it was all for naught. Bee and Yugito slaughtered them all before heading to confront more.

At a slight distance away, three silhouettes were observed watching the battle. "Looks quite bloody, Should we move in now?" An unknown voice asked.

"No, let's be patient and watch, besides we were instructed to be subtle, let them tire each other out. Then we move in."

The battle slowed to a halt as the carnage cleared, revealing Kumo to be the victors of the encounter. Kumo were victorious in preventing Konoha from reaching the gate. The corpses aligned the fields with some barely alive, most dead. Quickly heading to a captured member, Yugito grabbed him by his neck and snarled.

"What plans did you have coming to Kumo? Your Hokage knows that this squad wouldn't be able to invade, yet he sent you, Why?!"

"Why should I tell you? Well you are about to find out, since you came as expected, Jinchuuriki?" he said with a smirk before it faded as his neck was snapped. Suddenly all the dead bodies of Konoha's Shinobi slowly glowed bright… to Yugito's shock.

_This is!_ "**_TAKE COVER!_**" Was the only warning Yugito could make.

'**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOMM!'**

Suddenly, the entire region was encompassed in continuous blasts reminiscent of a mini tailed beast ball, killing all the shinobi in that region.

The smoke cleared together with the debris as Yugito and Bee panted, their body returned from their version two states to their original form. She exhaled, looking around in alarm. "Bee, what was that?"

"I don't know. They might have been targeting us." Bee looked in the distance in puzzlement. _What the…?_

Looking around they saw every shinobi there dead… charred to their bones as many body parts were lying around. The earth was scarred black as left on the battlefield was the two jinchuuriki protected by their tailed beast's energy.

Looking ahead, Yugito could make out three figures all draped in black coats with red clouds adorned on them.

"Who are you people?!" Yugito spoke out in a threatening fashion as She and Bee quickly went into their stances, examining them.

_From Konoha?_

The first had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. He also had a bang hanging over his left eye. He spoke, looking at his partner. "Sasori my man, did you just see that beautiful artistry. I'm slightly jealous you know?"

The second was crouched figure with a hat above his head blocking the rest of his face. Nothing was visible about the third figure because he wore an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye.

They just looked forwards. "Bee, these people are not friendly." Yugito spoke settling to a crouch.

"No shit." Bee commented, frowning.

The blond haired individual spoke. "The two and Eight tails huh."

The crouched figure spoke deeply. "Leader was right; this is the perfect opportunity to begin."

Quickly the masked man disappeared and appeared from the ground underneath Bee as he tied to touch Bee's leg, immediately Bee used a knife to cut off his head.

_What the-?'_ Only for his hand to pass through the figure. _What was that?_ Bee and Yugito both thought in alarm, as the masked man quickly continued on his motion towards Bee.

"Ho, seems transportation isn't the only thing our new member's quite good at." Sasori commented.

As his hand was about to make contact, Bee used his left hand and aimed a punch towards the masked-man's gut. But it yielded the same result; His arm just passed through the man as if it encountered no resistance.

Quickly thinking, an Octopus tentacle shot out of Bee as he used it to propel himself backwards from the masked man.

"Hey, what was that technique just now?"

The masked man chuckled, emerging to his feet. "Would it help if I said I hated this ability? I guess we have to do what we can; to achieve our goals."

Bee looked puzzled at his words before shaking the thoughts away. "I've faced a stronger foe than you, Eight Tails. Just submit already."

Yugito was about to head towards Bee before an explosion rang out in front of her blocking her. Suddenly, a large purple barrier surrounded Tobi and Bee, enclosing a large region of land.

Bee looked stunned as a dark chakra emerged from the masked-man. "Now Eight tails, go down like a good pet."

"I'm completely blocked from Yugito. Just who is this guy?"

_Tch, they separated us, successfully._ She turned and saw the two shinobi left; one was on a pure white bird and the other was still in his crouched position.

Suddenly, multiple needles emerged from the Sasori's head to which Yugito jumped away; landing at another area evading the attack. She looked down in alarm to see white caterpillars heading towards her. Quickly weaving hand signs.

**_Fire Release: Sonar sphere!_**

A ball of blue fire spat out of her lips as it headed towards the caterpillars, before splitting into numerous bits, incinerating them. Quickly improving on the earlier technique, she muttered.

**_Fire release: Multiple Sonar Spheres!_**

Multiple balls of fire raced towards the two Shinobi. Deidara simply smirked, willing his bird construct to fly up evading it while the other blocked the flames with a wall of black sand.

Yugito frowned.

_These guys are powerful; to face the two of them, I need to go all out._

Suddenly, Deidara who was mid-air scowled and spoke out in anger. "Sasori my man! Quit it, she's mine!"

"I'm just protecting myself, Deidara. I have no business if you get killed or not. We have a mission so get to it" Sasori commented without moving from his position.

_They are intending on letting just one face me? Is it just arrogance or they are so powerful?_ Yugito thought, before her frown disappeared, evolving to a smirk. _Well, I can't say no to this development._

Deidara dashed down towards Yugito, his palms facing her, sending multiple balls of clay towards her. Yugito ran in various directions, moving swiftly while evading the explosions created by the clay.

"Ah! Such is Art! Stay still and embrace my art you dammed Jinchuuriki!" Deidara snarled. Yugito kept maneuvering around the blasts, while weighing options. _I'm at a huge disadvantage while he is on air. I need to take down that bird._

Weaving handsigns she yelled.

**_Lightning Release: Lightning Beams!_**

A Huge amount of lightning beams emerged from Yugito, racing very fast towards Deidara. Deidara looked at the incoming attack unable to maneuver in time. _Shit!_

The beams pieced through the bird, prompting it to give way, causing Deidara to crash down towards Yugito who simply smirked in victory spotting his descending form. She quickly jumped up in speed, and with her fingers that was sharpened into claws, she sliced through Deidara; only to cut through clay.

"Bad move." was all she could hear as the clay divided into spiders attaching themselves to her. Her eyes widened at the action as the spiders rapidly covered her body.

"Now you will know-" Deidara declared on top of a white dragon overlooking her as the spiders covered her fully. The spiders glowed to his delight. "-**that art IS A BLAST!**"

A huge explosion rang out, quivering the entire area as the region was blown to pieces sending debris everywhere.

Deidara was smirking in the air observing the debris. "That ought to do it."

_While that would kill any shinobi, a Jinchuuriki is another matter._

He frowned as the debris cleared. His eye twitched as he saw Yugito donning her version two Tailed Beast state. Deidara's uncovered eye narrowed in annoyance. _That is… Anyway, she wouldn't be able to get me. What the..?_

Deidara was shocked as Yugito dashed from the ground to where he was. _Tch._ Deidara gritted his teeth, sharing a brief glance with the beast. "This would be troublesome."

Yugito punched the Dragon on its head damaging the clay reptile as Deidara dashed down smirking maniacally.

**_KATSU!_**

The dragon exploded in a huge blast enveloping Yugito in the air, and as soon as Deidara feet touched the ground he looked up as he assessed his tactics.

_I can't use damaging techniques on her because of her value. This leaves out C4, but, I have to be mid-air or else, I'm done for!_

The sounds off growling brought him out of his thoughts as he quickly made another bird, evading a quick attack as Yugito smashed the ground he was previously on with her fist; the earth caving in tremendously, resulting in a large crater. Deidara quickly made a series of insects with his clay; they flew around Yugito exploding randomly stunning her.

_I have to act quickly, before she decides to use those blasts of theirs._ Deidara pondered, before reaching a decision. _Well to capture her I think I know what to do._

Multiple clones of Deidara quickly dashed down towards Yugito who was still distracted by the multiple blasts occurring around her. A clone quickly attached himself to her and seemed to be steaming from the heat generated by her body.

Deidara's eyes narrowed at the observation.

_Hmm. they are burning. Must act quickly!_ Suddenly all the clones surrounded Yugito attaching themselves to her, enveloping her in a cocoon of clay prompting a grin from the bomber. _This is the end, Two Tails!_

**_KATSU!_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_**

Multiple seals appeared over the cocoon as a humongous explosion appeared covering the area in a dome of light, with Yugito at the epicenter of the blast.

The earth quaked at the emitted shockwave, sending debris dust and smoke billowing too the skies. It finally cleared as Deidara smirked at Yugito's current unconscious form. He folded his arms, descending with the bird towards her form.

"Mission Completed, the two tails has been captured." Sasori looked to his side as the masked Shinobi was there with an unconscious Bee on his shoulder. "He seems to be done, Tobi."

The now identified Tobi seemingly looked on in silence as if in contemplation, before nodding his head as Deidara landed on their location with Yugito in the mouth of the bird.

Spotting the Eight Tails on Tobi's shoulder, Deidara's eyes narrowed. _I heard the Eight Tails was the strongest Jinchuuriki. Who is this guy to have taken care of him quickly?_

Quickly getting on, Tobi placed his palm on Yugito's head, a seal appearing a while later. "Well, let's move out." Tobi muttered before the bird took to the skies, leaving the region.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**MIZU NO KUNI**

"Approaching Kirigakure."

A dull voice muttered through the misty waters, seeing the silhouette of the village walls within the thick mist. Two shinobi clad in black were seen on a small boat as they approached the village.

Tsuchigumo bit into his right thumb before smearing it right over the scroll which absorbed it completely, allowing it to be opened. Sankei paid no heed to his motion, observing the waters.

Opening the scroll, Tsuchigumo looked through, unsealing two green scrolls. Looking at one which was dated since the Second Shinobi World war, he observed the map of Kirigakure on it as well as entry points to various locations.

Looking through the other, he showed no reaction through his mask as he read through the objectives of the mission.

Nodding in understanding, he activated a seal within it, burning it to ashes on his palm. The wind picked up, scattering the ashes across the water surrounding them.

"Orders." Sankei muttered.

"Infiltrate." Tsuchigumo replied, tapping the side of his mask activating a seal. "We are to use the waters to get to the Mizukage Tower. Then the next mission."

Sankei nodded in understanding before tapping the side of his mask also.

Simultaneously, the two entered the seas, the boat burning to ashes not soon after.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Silence, was what met the scene; a wide mass of water which was seen with islands in various points. Silence was sometimes associated with death. So it might just be the reason why Silence was used to portray the Country, _Mizu no Kuni_.

The Land of Water was composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The country's weather was typically cool and the islands were usually covered by mist. The islands themselves also featured many lakes. In some places, it was very cold and it snowed quite a bit. The nation was oriented towards the element of water. Its government leader was the Daimyo.

Little was currently known about the country, and it apparently left itself out of most political affairs, which was understandable considering that it was composed of vast islands relatively remote from the continent containing the other four major countries.

What was known; however, was that the country was ravaged by many civil wars, during which clans with bloodline limits were used extensively, causing many to view them as harbingers of war and death, leading to purges and genocide to the point of parents killing their own children.

In this war torn Country, lied the military village Kirigakure no Sato, infamously known as the _Village of the Bloody Mist_. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure had a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage, with the current one being Yagura.

During his reign as the Mizukage, the village reinforced its nickname as _Village of the bloody Mist_ by the barbaric ritual where academy students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate. He resided in the Mizukage Tower which was a blue colored dome-like structure in the middle of the Village.

A pair of brown shoes was seen moving up the stairs as the back of a shadowed figure was shown moving up the stairs. People that saw this figure, looked nervously at him before bowing in recognition. The figure simply ignored the motion before entering his office, moving to the seat behind the table as his full appearance was shown.

Having a child like appearance, the figure had messy, light grey hair and pink eyes without pupils and a stitch like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down to his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front.

He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Sitting down on the chair, he smirked a bit as his eyes narrowed. He was about to reach for his staff when a silent knock was heard from the door.

He shifted his gaze to the door, arching an eyebrow.

"Enter."

The door slowly crept open as a Shinobi walked in bowing before speaking. "Mizukage-sama, more reports on the rebel army."

He said handing over a scroll to the Mizukage who let go of his staff. Yagura simply looked it through before looking back at him speaking. "It seems Mei Terumi is getting bolder with her actions, capturing islands and getting close to the Village. She needs to be stopped. I'm tired of playing with her." He said with a blank voice.

"What are your instructions Mizukage-sama?"

"Do nothing. I'll take care of this situation by myself."

"We also have an update on the war situation, Mizukage-sama."

"Nothing concerns me about that. Mizu has no interest in the war. It's a simple agreement, we don't bother ourselves with them, and they don't bother themselves with us. Set it over there regardless. It wouldn't be wise to be ignorant."

"Understood." The Shinobi muttered, nodding his head.

"You are dismissed." Yagura replied, as the Shinobi bowed before leaving the office.

Thick mist filled the office as Yagura simply stood up from his chair and walked out of his office. Yagura was seen standing at the village coasts. Several huge rocks were placed randomly around the area as the ocean flowed peacefully.

"I sensed your presence earlier in my office. Why don't you two come out?" Yagura said seemingly to an empty audience.

Almost Immediately two figures appeared a distance away from him in a Shushin. Yagura just kept his stoic expression while looking at them trying to judge their intentions. Then his assailants were revealed.

It was Tsuchigumo and Sankei - not that Yagura knew. It was a tense atmosphere as both parties looked forward without movement.

_Where are these individuals from?_ Yagura thought as he looked them over. _They couldn't be from Mei. No, this isn't her doing. Which means either one of the Great Villages are responsible, or a rogue group perhaps. Hmm._

Immediately, the two masked Shinobi dashed forward towards Yagura with Tsuchigumo going for the first strike; he attempted to connect a quick fist fist to which Yagura just ducked under, and using his short height as an advantage then he quickly took out his Bo staff and blocked a kick at the side from Sankei, sharing a brief side glance with him.

Immediately, he encased his fist in chakra and attempted to try and shatter Tsuchigumo's knee to which Tsuchigumo just moved back a bit, evading it as Yagura's fist smashed into the ground breaking the section to smithereens.

Sankei continued his assault by trying another kick to Yagura whose back was exposed. Yagura simply just rolled out of the way and picking up pace, raced towards Tsuchigumo, and using his staff for an extended effect, went for a quick swipe to which Tsuchigumo moved backwards.

Channeling water chakra, a water whip quickly formed at the end which grabbed Tsuchigumo, smashing him into the earth, eliciting cracks. Placing the staff back behind him, Yagura quickly turned and put his arms in a cross shield, blocking a punch from Sankei before trying to use the same whip. He was caught unawares as his back bent as a vicious kick from Tsuchigumo sent him rolling on the ground.

Quickly halting and regaining balance, Yagura clenched his two fists and smashed the ground. A violent surge of water which erupted from the cracks divided into two as it tunneled towards the two masked individuals taking the shape of a drill.

Tsuchigumo and Sankei both attempted to dodge it by dashing sideways but it just followed them regardless of the direction they took. Successfully dividing them, Yagura quickly vanished in a wisp of water and quickly appeared behind Sankei.

**_Water Release: Ocean's Whirlwind._**

A Huge, Violent tunnel of Water quickly formed behind Sankei taking the shape of a tornado which sucked Sankei into its current before flinging him like a rag doll with intense speed to the nearby rocks. Sankei easily broke through them letting out a grunt.

Yagura simply resumed going after Tsuchigumo, engaging him in close quarters. Due to his short stature, he quickly and effectively backed him into a corner. Tscuhigumo was occupied, having to dodge all Yagura's swift attacks with the Bo staff.

Yagura kept pushing on, not letting up on his assault and and eventually, Tsuchigumo was backed to a rock.

Seeing the opportunity, Yagura quickly infused Chakra into his Bo Staff, swinging brutally and hitting Tsuchigumo through his gut smashing him through the rock. Quickly jumping backwards, the Kage wove hand seals before finally clasping his hands.

**_Water Release: Poseidon's Twister_**

Right underneath Tsuchigumo, a huge spiraling force of water to him to the atmosphere before using the force of gravity to slam the ANBU to the earth, a huge fog emerged to the skies, blocking his fate from view.

_Should keep him occupied for a while._

Landing back to the earth, Yagura overlooked the scene of the collision. He quickly made two clones which were about to go towards Sankei.

They were viciously blown apart as a resounding punch smashed Yagura's scarred face to the ground, emitting a huge shockwave which pushed back the sands around them. The attacker quickly grabbed Yagura's leg before propelling him to the rocks nearby head first.

Having no time to react, Yagura crashed headfirst through hard rock, smashing through it in the process, giving him a concussion. Slowly panting and getting up. Yagura's vision became blurry, obviously suffering aftershocks from the collision.

_What?!_

Yagura's head was coated in an obscene amount of blood as he looked forward staggering. He was perplexed as Sankei was healed of any injuries he might have suffered.

_How is that possible? Does he possess a quick regenerative ability?_

Looking at his side was Tsuchigumo standing up as his torn body that was bleeding was rapidly closing up. _Him too… What is going on here?_

Tsuchigumo vanished from view, appearing before a stunned Yagura who didn't react in time. He grabbed his head, using his superior body mass and repeatedly smashed it to the ground, before picking him up in a choke hold, looking through his mask to Yagura's bleeding visage.

Tsuchigumo tossed him sideways to the ground. Sankei who was close by removed a kunai and dashed towards him ready to slit Yagura's throat. Just as he was in close distance with Yagura, a violent force pushed him backwards tossing him away.

Sankei bounced across the sands before coming to a halt, looking stunned to the direction of Yagura.

Yagura slowly got up as the extensive wounds seemingly closed up with the blood on his hair and face evaporating. A Red glow formed on his body as his expression were hidden from view.

The wind blew by softly as his hair moved backwards slowly.

Sankei got up and regrouped with Tsuchigumo studying Yagura for any slight movement, ready to react. Yagura raised his head as he stared at them, his eyes burning a bright pink. The red glow surrounding his body formed into a red cloak with horn like protrusions at his head with three tails on his posterior.

_Jinchuuriki huh._

Tsuchigumo quickly wove hand seals as a second later, Yagura vanished from view.

The ground he was standing on exploded from the speed at which Yagura propelled. He appeared in front of Sankei punching forward.

A dome like barrier formed in front of them as the punch hit creating a wide collision. The strength of the punch was so great that cracks immediately appeared on the barrier. Tsuchigumo grunted, holding the barrier, and sharing a look with Sankei, the duo swiftly dashed away as the barrier gave way, smashing to pieces; allowing Yagura's punch to make contact with the ground.

**_CRAAAAAAACCCKKKKK!_** A huge crevice formed as a result of collision and water began to erupt from the hole like a spring, covering Yagura from view.

Clasping his hands together, a wild dark blue aura surrounded Tsuchigumo before he began to develop black exoskeleton on every part of his body. Spikes erupted from his back and on his shoulder and protrusions emerged with a sharp bone like structure emerging from his arms. Accompanied with the mask, his change in appearance gave him a demon-like look.

The water quickly exploded from the force with which Yagura erupted, going for a punch again which was blocked by an armored Tsuchigumo. The ground caved open as the two vied for superiority.

Using his center of gravity, Yagura quickly kicked Tsuchigumo who staggered back but was unable to capitalize on his opening as a palm seemingly made out of air collided with him pushing him back for a few feet.

Looking at the attacker, Yagura saw that Sankei also underwent some changes of his own; purple inscriptions resembling seals seemed to be etched to his body as a scythe formed out of thin air glowing black.

Quickly attacking, Sankei went for a swipe only for Yagura to dodge, the scythe swiping the ground creating an explosion.

Tsuchigumo quickly dashed forward as he engaged in a fierce _taijutsu_ battle with Yagura with the two at equal strength.

Suddenly Sankei appeared out of nowhere behind Yagura, going for a quick swipe with his scythe. With no time to dodge, Yagura willed a tail to block the chakra construct. Gritting his teeth he looked backwards as his tail was distorting in size reducing.

_He's absorbing my chakra? No, it's simply fading. It's almost like… it's deteriorating!_

The distraction caused him as Tsuchigumo used his arm-blade to cut across Yagura through his chest which was successful as he was seemingly loosing command over his chakra. Tsuchigumo went for a punch to Yagura's stomach which connected with Yagura spitting out blood.

From Tsuchigumo's fists, spikes emerged; which went through Yagura's body, earning a snarl from Kage. Quickly jumping back to regain his bearings, Yagura swiftly disposed of the spikes impaling him before placing his Bo staff in front of him as Sankei moved to attack. Quickly reacting, he created a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of his opponents.

Its surface acted like a mirror, as Sankei and Tsuchigumo's reflections were seen in the mirror. By then hooking onto and rotating the 'mirror' perpendicularly with his staff, their reflections emerged and materialized from the mirror, as they moved towards their targets.

Tsuchigumo and Sankei looked stunned before moving forward, their reflections following the same motion Sankei went for a swipe, his image doing the same as they collided fiercely. Sensing danger they quickly moved back as Yagura smashed the ground Sankei was on.

Quickly moving Tsuchigumo went towards Yagura but was blocked by his image. They clashed equally with the images mirroring their movements.

Seeing that they were at a stalemate, they quickly moved back. A silent discussion seemed to be going on between Sankei and Tsuchigumo as they both moved forward before Sankei swung his scythe towards Tsuchigumo cutting him deep with Tsuchigumo doing the same to Sankei with one of his spikes.

The reflections reciprocated the action as they turned into water with Tsuchigumo and Sankei healing from their respective injuries.

Getting enough time, Yagura's skin began peeling off, transforming into a red humanoid animal-like construct with three tails. Quickly dashing forward he grabbed Tsuchigumo's head and roared out, smashing the ANBU's head into the ground repeatedly. Tsuchigumo's mask finally hit its end point as he was continuously smashed to the ground.

Yagura quickly rose him up and quickly punched Tsuchigumo powerfully. The punch was accompanied by such strength that broke the exoskeleton covering his chest and sending him tumbling across the coast.

Sankei, who was behind him swung his scythe towards Yagura who used his tail to block the attack.

Sankei seemed stunned that the scythe was having no effect on the cloak that enshrouded Yagura. The sound of Yagura growling lightly was the only warning Sankei got before he was grabbed by a hand extension from the cloak, smashing him through a couple of nearby rocks while still holding him before tossing him away and going for Tsuchigumo.

As he was about to grab his body on the ground, a bright light emitted from Tsuchigumo.

**_BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The earth was blown up to smithereens encasing Yagura. As the debris and smoke settled, Yagura walked out of the blast unharmed.

Looking ahead he saw Tsuchigumo finishing making hand seals with a bloodied arm before a seal activated underneath Yagura. Chains came forth from the ground binding him as Yagura growled struggling to break out of the restraints but he couldn't.

**_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_**

Yagura growled out in anger, trying to break free of his constraints but could not do so. He could only protest in futility as he slowly returned to his human form panting loudly. Slowly walking to him was Tsuchigumo with his face open to be seen.

The blood on his hair brought out the red coloring of his hair, a pale face with black blank eyes. Yagura looked at him before speaking, "Are… you even alive?"

Tsuchigumo kept his composure, not reacting a bit to the question. He stared at Yagura before speaking.

"Phase one, Capture the Sanbi, Completed."

Sankei came a moment later, his mask was also broken. He had pure black hair with pale gold eyes with a seal on his forehead. Quickly reaching for his pouch, Sankei removed a scroll and unsealed a new mask and placing it on. Nodding to Tsuchigumo, Sankei walked towards Yagura as Tsuchigumo brought his hands in a rat sign.

The obscene sound of bones creaking was heard as blood was seen flowing through the sweat pores and orifices of Tsuchigumo's body. An immediate change was seen going on in his body; his height reducing considerably.

Yagura saw what was happening with widened eyes. "What are you doing?"

What Yagura saw shocked him as what Tsuchigumo morphed to was seen. In the position where Tsuchigumo stood was another Yagura except that this one was stained in blood and the pale expression on his face.

_I see so you intend not to only capture me but to capture Kirigakure_. Yagura thought in realization.

Tsuchigumo just looked at him before speaking, "Phase two, Capture Kirigakure, Completed."

Sankei moved towards Yagura placing his glowing palm on his stomach. **_AARGHHH!_**

Yagura screamed out loud, his eyes dilated, veins pulsing around his body as the being he was housing was transferred to Sankei. The chains holding Yagura up disappeared as the Mizukage just fell forward, the Sanbi forcefully ejected from him. A loud shockwave emerged from the exchange.

Sankei panted slightly before he dropped to his knees, quickly removing the mask. He spat out blood at large amounts. He heaved in and out, Tsuchigumo watching the scene impassively.

"Are you going to be able to walk?"

"I… don't think so." Sankei wheezed out before he eventually collapsed to the earth; completely passed out.

Yagura just lay on the ground with a shocked expression on his face. Almost immediately, black pupils formed in his eyes as he thought on the current situation.

_Where, am I? Why, am I lying here? What can I remember? _

Suddenly the scene changed, a pair of glowing red eyes showed in a completely dark surrounding.

A deep voice rang out, Yagura seeing a spiral mask.** "You, Yagura would help me to achieve world peace."**

_World… Peace? Why can't I remember anything from then on?_

Yagura's eyes dimmed, the light leaving his eyes completely. Those were the final thoughts as Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, and former Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi breathed his last, dying on the coasts of Kirigakure.

The water near the coasts flowed peacefully, as birds flew away from the coasts; Silence was all that was heard.

Tsuchigumo was all alone looking towards the ocean before observing Yagura's cold body and sealing it in a scroll. He picked up Sankei, struggling a bit; obviously not used to his new body.

Moving away from the scene, he left there, walking towards the Mizukage tower in Silence.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A large cave was seen, having many openings. Deep inside, sounds of sparing filled the surroundings as Naruto and Iruka engaged in a taijustu spar. They were seen in a large clearing within the cave; seals adorning the walls.

It was an impressive show of skill; the two opponents both trying to find ways to overpower the other. By the side of the sparing ground, was Haku meditating, her body, surrounded by mist.

Suddenly, as Naruto was about to move forward for a strike, he fell to his knees spitting blood onto the floor. Iruka's eyes widened and dashed forward. "Naruto!"

Haku's concentration seemed to be halted. Widening her eyes, she moved quickly. Iruka held Naruto upright in a sitting position in alarm. Naruto heaved in and out slightly, his skin tone looking completely pale white.

"Naruto-san! What happened Iruka-san?"

"I don't know. Something has been wrong with him as soon as we got back from Suna." Iruka was about to move Naruto before Naruto grabbed his hand panting.

"I'm… okay." Naruto said his skin turning back to their healthy color.

"Something is wrong with you. You haven't been alright since you got back from Suna. What happened?" Haku asked worried.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, it will pass; it's just a side effect of sealing a Tailed beast."

_It seems that I haven't recovered from summoning the Shinigami, even though I escaped death I still have a price to pay; and besides it's not fixing me, I'm never letting the Shinigami run his hand through my stomach again._

Naruto stood up before moving forward towards a tree branch. Haku debating whether to press on the matter decided not to and stood up.

Naruto stopped and looked at Haku. "What of Gaara?"

Haku looked in worry, before sighing in defeat. "He's still asleep."

Naruto nodded. Reaching the tree branch, he widened his eyes as his vision became blurry. He grunted, using his hand to lean onto the tree branch.

"Naruto-san, is something wrong?" Haku asked walking slowly towards him after seeing his actions.

_What… is happening?_

"**Consequences of your actions.**" A deep voice spoke within Naruto.

Widening his eyes he pondered in pain. _That voice… You're-_

Before he could finish his thoughts, he collapsed on the ground.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!" Iruka yelled at him, as Haku reached him first, observing him in alarm.

"He's burning up."

**_After so many years_****. **A voice mused, chuckling.**_The nostalgia_**_._

**CHAPTER END**

**Next Chapter: Naruto meets his ****_acquaintance._**


	6. Memoirs

**_Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones that accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what._**

**_MEMOIRS_**

**_xxxxRecollectionsxxxx_**

Sounds of running footsteps were heard, revealing a short silhouette, giving the notion that it was a child. Moving quickly, the small figure went under a tree where he curled himself in a ball. He was looking sad, in tears.

He gritted his teeth as his lips trembled.

_Why doesn't anyone want to play with me? They keep looking at me like that._

Suddenly the small figure was bombarded with images.

**_GET AWAY YOU DEMON! MONSTER! SCUM!_**

_Why? Why do they look at me like that? I hate it!_

His expression was that of a lost child, unable to understand the circumstances of life around him. The reason why the world seemed shut out to him; the reason why he always felt alone.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was just five years old. He looked around in solitude, looking for someone to help him.

He was desperate for someone to reach out to him, play with him. But as he expected, no one came. His eyes looked down in loneliness.

_Why, why…_

**_It's because… they are scared of you, little one._** A distorted voice was heard, prompting a wary but expectant look from Naruto. "What?! Who's there?!"

**_I'm not in your surroundings. It's pointless looking for me. As to who I am, you could say that I am your guardian. Wipe your tears, you have been able to reach me._**

Naruto blinked in confusion wiping his tears. "G… Guardian?"

**_Yes, and I'm here to watch over you._**

"Are you going to be my friend then?"

**_Is that… what you want?_**

"W… What is your name?" Naruto asked with a gulp. The voice was terrifying, and adding to the fact that he was not able to know where the voice was coming from, incresaed his wariness.

**_Call me, In'ei._**

"I...In'ei?"

**_Yes._**

"W… What do you mean that they are scared of me?"

**_You wield a great power Naruto. People are always scared to any phenomena they can't explain._**

"I…I don't understand." Naruto spoke confused.

**_It's simple actually. Why do you think they call you Monster, Demon, Trash? It's actually them trying to make you scared of them so you don't turn on them and kill them._**

"They never say such words, they are my dreams?" Naruto looked suspicious. "H…How do you know that?"

**_As I said, I am your guardian. It doesn't matter is they say it or not. You could see it in their faces, am I wrong? _**

Naruto looked conflicted.

"You said they are actually scared of me."

**_Yes, they are. They are insignificant beings that are not worthy of being looked at, not worth your attention._**

"But I don't want to be feared, I just want friends to play with. I don't want to hurt anybody." Naruto muttered gritting his teeth in pain.

Why couldn't anyone understand him, want to be with him, why was he alone?

**_Friends, huh. Naruto you would come to see that you can't trust anyone in this world. They all see you as a great source of power, nothing more. That's why even if the whole world hates you; they would still allow you to live_**_. __**You are needed after all.**_

"You are wrong! The old man doesn't hate me. He comes to visit me anytime he can." Naruto countered.

**_Really? Do you know the position Sarutobi holds in this village._**

"Of course. He's the Hokage." Naruto spoke in slight yearning.

**_Do you know the duties of the Hokage, Naruto? He is to protect this village no matter the cost, even if he has to befriend you Naruto. He comes to check up on you so as not to give you any ideas about running away. His 'concern' for you, is completely false. He wouldn't care what happens to you Naruto. All he wants, is your power._** The distorted voice spoke coaxingly, prompting a widened look from Naruto. He narrowed his gaze, looking fiercely forward.

"No. you are wrong!"

**_Am I? Tell me then, why has he not told you about your parents? Why does he visit you only to tell you it's okay; that you should bear with the hatred that the villagers look at you with, when he could easily have taken you under his wing? Why hasn't he taken care of you?_**

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation unable to comment, In'ei continued. **_Whenever you ask about your parents, he always says that they were brave people who died when you were born. He's deceiving you Naruto; from the very moment you knew him. Whenever you ask him why most of the village hates you, what does he say?_**

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "What exactly did I do to them? They can't just hate someone like that? I must have done something wrong!"

**_Stop deluding yourself Naruto. I was able to reach you because of your predicament. So it's not a coincidence that I should help you._**

Naruto looked shocked. "What do you mean… help me?"

**_I would help you by teaching you some of the power within you, so can protect yourself. It might be too early since you are a developing child, but patience is what is needed; we have time._**

"My… Power?" Naruto said looking at his small shivering palms. "What is?"

**_The Creation of all things, thanks to me of course_****. **In'ei muttered, to which Naruto looked stunned.

"W… What?"

**_You have an ability to create things out of nothing Naruto. It's rare that it activated in you but I guess it must have been due to my involvement and also… your ancestry of course._**

Naruto said, clearly doubting himself. "I don't have it." He looked down in longing. _If I did, my wish would have come through._

**_But it does exist, Naruto, and I am going to show you. You would like my help, wouldn't you Naruto._**

Naruto looked forward in total confusion, his mind wasn't even sure of what was happening. Sweat dribbled down his scalp as a gulp escaping from his lips.

"Where are you?"

**_If you want to know that, Naruto you have to accept my offer. Or else you can go back to the village being scorned, and never have anything to do about it. You will become your Hokage's puppet, and life will go on. You have a great destiny ahead of you Naruto; let me help you unlock it._**

Naruto trembled at the words that flowed into his mind, he looked down at his palms, a contemplating countenance on his face. "Y…Yes."

**_Good, I need to ask you Naruto. What do you want the most in this world?_**

Naruto looked surprised for a moment before he spoke sadly. "Friends."

An amused chuckle rippled through his mind, prompting his eye to widen. He clenched his teeth.

"What?!"

**_Your answer… will change soon enough._**

**_xxxxRecollectionsxxxx_**

Blue cerulean eyes opened at the sounds of dripping water resounding through the vicinity. Naruto looked upwards to a red colored environment; reminiscent of a sewer.

The place was damp, he noticed.

Standing up and looking around, Naruto took in the sight of the environment he was in. The surroundings were lit in dim red light showing two tunnels that branched out from where the he was.

Moving forward, and drawn unconsciously, Naruto walked through the left tunnel moving deeper. Finally reaching about fifty feet to the end of the tunnel he saw a white orb, which glowed eerily in the darkness. His eyes slowly widened seeing his reflection on it.

The red glow around the room gave the orb a sentient look, like it was alive. Naruto started walking towards it but the orb just kept getting farther from him.

'**You know of the life cycle of a butterfly, don't you Naruto?**'

Naruto just looked at the orb silently, a puzzled look on his face. 'It begins as a very small egg which then evolves to a caterpillar. After perfect conditions, they form themselves into a pupa and after that, they develop and burst out as an adult butterfly, a complete being.' He clenched his fist. 'That voice… Is it you, In'ei?'

'**You catch on quick.'**

'It's been a while.' Naruto commented.

'**It has. Though I'm guessing we haven't had the courtesy of meeting directly.**'

'Where am I?' Naruto asked looking around.

'**Your Mind of course. I'm sure you already had an idea of where you were given the circumstances before you came here.**"

Naruto looked at the orb, clenching his fist. 'What, are you?'

'**Now that would be too quick, wouldn't it? It's good to be a mystery every once in a while**.'

Silently musing over the words, Naruto looked stoically at the orb he said. 'It was you that spoke before I collapsed, wasn't it?'

'**Very astute of you. I thought you would forget after the last time we parted.**'

'I wasn't expecting on meeting you again after a long while. Didn't expect that you would be in my mind. Are you in that orb or is the orb you?'

'**Just like a butterfly I am not complete, so I'm trapped here till when I become complete. You can look at this orb as a cocoon before I, evolve.**'

'A cocoon…? Before I collapsed, you said that my current condition, was a consequence to my actions.'

'**When we last spoke, I told you everything you needed to know. You told me of your dream; you needed power, and I taught you everything you needed to know, as well as the means to acquire it. But, you moved out too soon. How old are you Naruto, thirteen? You still think like a child.**'

Naruto frowned, not shifting his gaze. '**I specifically told you to be patient yet you set out too soon as soon as you saw an opening; ah yes… the forbidden scroll, and again, you let your anger get the best of you. You couldn't handle the conditions in the village, and you used that chance to get away from the village.**'

Naruto spoke. 'You saw it all.'

'**I am in your mindscape, even though the Kyuubi and I haven't spoken to you in a while, we can still see what occurs.'**

Naruto looked down in contemplation.

**'I could talk to you earlier because your mind was weak. Easy to probe, but as you became stronger, your mind became stronger. It wasn't not easy to reach you from this cocoon you know.**'

The orb spoke in an amused fashion before continuing, taking a more serious tone.

'**No matter how powerful you are. You are still a child, your body is not built for the techniques you have assimilated over the years. Naturally, you shouldn't have felt effects from the Shinigami after you sealed Shukaku with a grown body; and a matured mind, but, you did it anyway. That was careless and dangerous. If you continue this process you would die Naruto.**'

Naruto gritted his teeth looking down in doubt, "I may have started this early, but I have no choice now. The world has already plummeted to war, if I waste anytime we would lose."

'**Yes, I perfectly know that. That is why you need to buy yourself some time. A couple of years, if possible.**'

'And what would I be doing in then?'

'**Building your body. You need to become really powerful if you are to succeed on your… our dream. And another the fact is about you picking people up during your journey. I told you, they would cost you further down the road. You are going to care for them eventually. And when they die, you would be vulnerable.**'

"What was I supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

'**Let them be, discard them.'**

'And Gaara?'

'**You should have taken the One Tails within your body. It would have helped you in strennghtning your coils a bit, delaying your current problem.**'

Naruto muttered, clenching his fist. 'But that would mean-'

'**Don't you see?**' In'ei interrupted prompting a widened look from Naruto. '**You are already developing bonds towards them, against my expectations. One is a Jinchuuriki, so you sympathized with him. One had a hard life and you accepted her. The other showed kindness towards you, and you acquiesced.**'

'They had a choice.'

'**Did they?**' In'ei asked to Naruto's confusion. '**Just like you, they are searching for their places in the world. Voluntarily or involuntarily, you drew them towards yourself.** **When they go, or when you will have no choice but to kill them, you will be destroyed from within, hindering our plan.**'

'I see…' Even at the reply, Naruto had a string of doubt on his expression.

Noticing this, In'ei continued. '**You know… I was a guardian of someone like you, he had similar abilities. It was decades ago, but, he made the mistake you just made. By the time he noticed the symptoms, it was too late. He rushed everything, and after a while, he began to lose his morals and utilized his powers for the wrong purposes.**"

"Who was that?"

"**You would actually remember him, it was ****_Uzumaki Kuragari_****.**"

Naruto's eyes widened, to which In'ei affirmed. '**Yes, the first Clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. His prowess in battle was actually greater than the likes of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Any request for an alliance was denied because Kuragari's pride wouldn't let him in joining forces with any other country. After the alliance of Iwa and Kumo attacked them, well the first time, Kuragari faced them alone. He was successful in repelling them with his god-like powers but that was when everything changed.**'

Naruto looked to the orb in rapt attention.

**'He saw himself as a god that was above human restrictions and began a tyrannical reign over the Uzumaki clan. The way he quickly rushed his training process had a hand in that. For every great power comes a great consequence. He rushed too much into the ****_Creation of all things_**** that it started to eat him inside, because of companionship. It divided his focus to his ideals, and his ambition.**'

**'That weakened him severely due to the reason I highlighted. His body and mind was slowly collapsing on him and of course, his clan had taken that chance to defeat him, and store the scroll were he documented his techniques. After that, Mito Uzumaki became the next Clan head and accepted the alliance treaty between the Uzumaki and Konoha.**'

Naruto looked at In'ei. 'What really happened?'

**'I don't think his story is relevant at this point, but I have another story, one you would like to hear. It was after the first shinobi world war and the subsequent death of Uzumaki Kuragari. Uzumaki Mito took over as the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan and created an alliance pact with Konoha…'**

**xxxx****_Recollections_****xxxx**

She walked slowly with her head down, taking in the hatred everyone looked at her with. She wanted to break down in tears but she willed herself not to. Why was this happening to her? She always wondered. It wasn't until a while ago that everyone would be glad that she came to visit their stalls; to greet them. Now they couldn't wait to get rid of her.

She was a young girl with vibrant red hair and black eyes with pupils**. **_Why? Why do they look at me like that now? Everything was okay when Dad was Clan head, but after he died everyone just changed._

These were the thoughts of Uzumaki Sayomi as she moved forward through the streets of Uzushiogakure, until her path was blocked by a group of Men.

"Look at her; the disgrace to our clan!" One of the men spat. "Pathetic!" Another man growled, grabbing her by the shoulder before he sent her to one of the empty stalls. They all laughed as she crashed, injuring herself on her shoulder.

Sayomi mumbled some words, clenching her fist. "What did you say you brat?"

"What did I ever do you?!" She asked them frustrated, with tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"You brat-"

"Gin-san, wasn't it you that I usually come to greet every time in the morning, to play with Utada; Now you wouldn't even let me into your home."

"SHUT UP!" Gin said backhanding her. Tears were beginning to pool at Sayomi's eyes. She looked at the ground, the pain evident in her heart. Slowly attention began to be drawn to the situation.

"It's because of your father that I lost my wife! He just killed her out of spite, he hanged her in front of me!" Gin spat out grabbing her shirt pulling her up. "I'll kill you if you ask me those words again."

Sayomi just looked in defiance at the man in front of her. She grit her teeth, tears beginning to fall freely.

"So because of the actions of her father you deem it fit to punish her." A female voice said behind the group of Men.

Turning behind her, Gin saw a woman with long vibrant-red hair and large pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate high collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front.

"M…Mito-sama." Gin stuttered, bowing down, mirrored by the spectators.

"Was she responsible for her death in anyway? You blame her for what her father did, isn't that just plain cowardice?"

"But-"

"There is no excuse that you would give that would justify your actions to this lady. She isn't her father neither was her father her. The person who killed your wife was Uzumaki Kuragari, not Uzumaki Sayomi; get that through your head."

Mito's stern look disappeared before she looked sympathetically at the people who surrounded her. "I know we all felt the pain, the adverse effects of what happened. But, let today be the day you stop being haunted by the ghost of yesterday. Holding a grudge and harboring resentment is poison to the soul. Get even with people… but only those who have hurt us."

"I… Understand Mito-sama. But-" Gin spoke, gritting his teeth in pain; tears fell freely down his cheeks. "It's just… it's just not fair!"

Mito's face then softened a little in empathy, she sympathized with Gin. This was one of the families Kuragari affected during his reign as clan head. She then turned towards Sayomi who was on the floor, not moving from her spot.

"Come with me young girl." Mito said looking over at Sayomi. "You seem to have hurt your shoulder."

Sayomi's lips trembled, looking at Mito in slight anger before standing up slowly. Her emotion was hidden from view. Clenching her fist, she ran away from them, with Mito looking at her retreating figure.

She ran through the crowds who moved away from her, letting her run away. Sayomi ran till she got to her house. Barging through the door she closed it loudly heaving in and out. She then let out the pain and frustration she had been feeling all the while.

Why did her life take this turn? She was the proud daughter of Uzumaki Kuragari, one of the strongest shinobi in his time, but now…

Sniffing slightly she was brought to the pain on her shoulder. She quickly headed to her room, to look for bandages. _I don't need her help, I don't need anyone's help!_

Turning to her room she almost shrieked in fear; widening her eyes to see Mito looking at her with a stoic face.

"I…I'm sorry Mito-sama!" Sayomi was rooted still in fear as Mito walked towards her. She quickly closed her eyes in reflex. She winced, as she felt a piercing pain through her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she looked in surprise, seeinng Mito putting some ointment on her shoulder wound.

"It's necessary to disinfect the wound to avoid any inconveniences."

Mito was bandaging Sayomi's injury as Sayomi looked forward in silence. Mito saw this but said nothing, waiting for the young girl to gather her thoughts.

"Why do they hate me Mito-sama? I did nothing to them."

Mito looked at Sayomi for a while before speaking. "Such is the providence of the world we live in Sayomi. People just throw their frustrations at you because they couldn't do that to Kuragari. We are that conceited. They felt weak under his power; but now, they feel powerful above you."

"Maybe they were right, maybe I deserve all this… Ow!"

Sayomi winced as Mito placed pressure on the wound after hearing her words. "Don't ever think anything along those lines Sayomi. You were never at fault, and I think Kuragari never intended to do the things he did. He was a nice person who went out of his way to help people. Probably, it was because of his growth in strength that he became what he was."

"Did you know him, Mito-sama? Before he became bad." Sayomi spoke solemnly.

"Yes I did. He was… my friend." Mito spoke in nostalgia, a pained expression flashing through her orbs.

"Could you tell me about him?" Sayomi asked silently.

"Of course" Mito said smiling "There was this time when he…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**A YEAR LATER**

Sayomi panted excessively as she engaged Mito in a _taijutsu_ battle. It wasn't more than a year ago that Mito took in Sayomi as her student and began training her in the Shinobi arts. They were spotted in the shinobi training grounds in Uzushiogakure.

"You are coming nicely well Sayomi. You are able to stand toe to toe with me for an extended time in taijutsu, really impressive." Mito said in pride.

"Thank you, Mito-sensei!" Sayomi said with vigor.

"Now, let's move to your _fuinjutsu_."

"Understood."

**xxxx****_Recollections_****xxxx**

In'ei's voice rippled through.

**'They trained for a few months as Sayomi grew in both strength and beauty. The people stopped staring her in hatred as she regained their trust. Even some children looked up to her because of her personality.' **

**'No matter how powerful she got, she always got time to play with them. Gin, seeing the errors of his ways apologized profusely and Sayomi forgave him. The saw Sayomi as Uzumaki Sayomi, not Uzumaki Kuragari's daughter anymore.'**

**'Everything was going on peacefully, the clan began to put the pain of Uzumaki Kuragri behind them. And just when they began to live in peace, detached from the world, they attacked.'**

**'Iwa and Kumo attacked the Uzumaki clan unexpectedly. They had an advantage due to the surprise factor; they were utterly defeated as they retreated from their home.'**

**xxxx****_Recollections_****xxxx**

"Mito-sama! We sent a message long ago to the hidden leaf but they are not here!"

_Our distress call must have been intercepted._ Mito pondered before looking around at the surviving members of the attack. They weren't much, just a handful. Making a decision Mito spoke up as she clenched her fist.

"I know we know that we can't win this battle. And for my sake I can't take you people to go out and die, extinguishing our clan from this world. I hereby command you all to retreat through the tunnels. Go to any location around the world and continue living your lives, they are more precious than everything. You can't leave your children fatherless or motherless. We have lost enough already. I will go to Konoha to seek asylum. I know that most of you have dreams of going around the world and I will not stop you; as at this moment, I declare the Uzumaki Clan officially disbanded!"

The underground safe house was met with silence as the people processed the information; this was expected, they knew that. With time, they would have been entirely exterminated. One member bowed his head in defeat before walking out of the house. That was the precedent as all of them silently bowed their heads and walking out, leaving only Sayomi who looked at Mito with her face in a serious position.

"Aren't you going to go with them, Sayomi?" Mito asked, plopping to a chair in weariness. Sayomi looked on in determination. "When I thought there was no hope for me in this world you took me in, trained me; made me the person I am today. I owe everything to you. I would never abandon you Mito-sama. Wherever you go, I go."

Mito looked at Sayomi before smiling gratefully. "Thank you Sayomi."

**xxxx****_Recollections_****xxxx**

**'It wasn't until later that Mito and Sayomi set out to the village hidden in the leaves. They were received by Senju Hashirama who sympathized with them and showed his regret in not coming to assist them.'**

**'A year later Hashirama fell in love and got married to Mito, with Sayomi coming to age growing in both beauty and strength.'**

Naruto stared forward a slight smile emerging to his face. In'ei seeing this, didn't comment. He continued.

**'A couple of years later after Senju Hashirama's death, Sayomi got married to a man Ryu Tatsuo and later gave birth to twins, Kushina and Toshiro Uzumaki. They grew up being trained by their parents until they were old enough to be in the academy. After they entered the academy, they were drafted to the same class as Minato Namikaze also known as the-'**

"Yondaime… Hokage." Naruto finished In'ei's line with his eyes shadowed.

**"Yes…"**

**"**I will now tell you of the circumstances before your birth, Naruto**"**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Hey! Twin Tomatoes, you guys keep sleeping in the class! Do you really want to be shinobi?"

"Shut up Mikoto!"

Kushina and Toshiro shouted comically as they had a threatening look in their eyes. Kushina was a young girl with a slender build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair. She had a round face with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Toshiro was a young boy the same age with Kushina with spiky red hair, black eyes and a round face.

"You don't know how precious this sleep is to both I and Toshiro." Kushina said as both she and Toshiro started shivering. "When we get home mother is going to train us to the ground again. Worse thing is that Father can't do anything about it anymore. He's scared of her!"

"Uh, isn't that a good thing that you are training?" said a young boy with blue eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face**. **He looked puzzled, arching an eyebrow as he sat next to Mikoto.

"Minato…" Kushina muttered precariously, her hair morphing into nine extensions swaying dangerously while she looked at Minato with a sweet smile. "What did you just say?"

Minato simply gulped, a bead of sweat running down his neck. 'N…Nothing!' Toshiro just laughed together with Mikoto.

"Hahahahahahahaha! What a wimp!" Toshiro laughed out loud with Mikoto nodding her head in agreement.

"You are a boy and you are scared of girls." He suddenly received a punch on top his head courtesy of Mikoto.

"Ow! What was that about Miko…to?" suddenly Toshiro started sweating as both Kushina and Mikoto both looked at him dangerously. "What does that mean, oh good brother of mine?"

"Uh." Toshiro gulped and then did what a male would really do in his situation.

**_Ninja Art: Running Away Technique!_**

But it was all for naught as both Kushina and Mikoto punched him on the head.

"Don't make a cowardly act into a technique!" Mikoto yelled into his head before calming down, sighing. "You guys are hopeless."

Minato just went and picked Toshiro up gathering what was left of their dignity and sat down together obviously not wanting to sit with either Kushina or Mikoto. Trying to find a new topic to get their minds over what just happened, Minato asked. "So have you learnt a new technique?"

"Oh yeah. I'll definitely beat you next time we spar."

"You keep saying that." Minato said with an amused expression. "Now our record is fourteen-zero."

A dark gloom atmosphere surrounded Toshiro as he sulked. _Tch…_ "Asshole."

"If you are going to trash talk me at least do it with a more enthusiasm." Minato said before smiling "Besides if you haven't noticed I get better every time we spar. Umm…" He looked u in thought. "Think of it like this; you train me and I train you." Minato hit his back encouragingly. "You are obviously getting better."

"Minato?" Toshiro said, stunned by Minato's words.

"But not as good as me." Minato said with a smug smirk.

"Oh really?! Why don't we go right here, right now?!" Toshiro scowled, veins protruding from his forehead. His train of ranting was halted as a chalk went straight to his head.

"Sit down Toshiro!" their academy instructor yelled.

"S…Sorry, Kamin-sensei." Toshiro apologized nervously rubbing the spot with a smile before sitting down amidst chuckles from the class.

Minato chuckled, earning a scowl from Toshiro.

"So let's begin our class!"

"Yes… sensei!" the students chorused.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

After classes were over everyone started going home leaving the four friends who were discussing. Toshiro mused and smirked.

"Hah!" Toshiro roared in victory, running away. "Race you to the training grounds!"

"There he goes again! Why is he so _urgh!_" Kushina complained to which Mikoto chuckled.

Getting there, Toshiro grinned. "This time I'm first… eh?"

Blinking his eyes he looked in front of him. In the training ground were Minato, Kushina and Mikoto staring at him.

"What?! How do you guys always get here before me?!"

"There is a shortcut." Kushina deadpanned looking at him.

"And you didn't tell me earlier?!" Toshiro asked.

"No, it was funny watching you go at it every time, but it became tiring really." Mikoto replied with a sigh earning soft chuckles from Minato and Kushina. "Well let's begin, first up Toshiro versus Minato."

"Oh yeah! Time for payback."

"For what, the fourteen times I beat you?"

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Begin"' Mikoto spoke. Toshiro quickly ran forward and engaged Minato in taijutsu to the audience of the two females.

"They are getting better every time." Kushina commented.

"Yea, Yea whatever." Mikoto quickly leaned looking at Kushina knowingly. "Why haven't you told Minato?" Mikoto said with a sly smirk.

Kushina spluttered "Wha…What are you saying? Shut up! I don't know what you are talking about."

"Man you are so high up in the clouds for him." Mikoto gave a hopeless look at Kushina "Why don't you tell him?"

"You have no right to talk to me like that. Tch… Besides I see the way you look at Toshiro. Mikoto's got a little crush" Kushina spoke turning the teasing tables. Mikoto's face reddened as she heard the words.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass!"

"Ho… Toshi and Miko high up on a tree, _oomph!_" Kushina began to sing but Mikoto pushed her down. Kushina's eyebrow twitched, seeing her laugh. "Why you-"

"Fifteen and Zero" Minato said with a smirk a kunai to Toshiro's stunned face. He scowled. _Tch…_ "I almost got you this time."

"I'll admit, I was impressed." Minato said reaching a hand out for Toshiro who accepted it standing up. "Well Kushina, Mikoto you are up… huh?"

Minato and Toshiro looked dryly at Mikoto and Kushina as they put their foreheads against one another.

"Let's go tramp!"

"Speak for yourself… bitch!"

"Uh…" both Minato and Toshiro said.

"Shut up!" was their reply. The two males shivered.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"We're home!" Toshiro and Kushina said.

"Welcome!" a feminine voice replied from inside the house.

Removing their sandals, Kushina and Toshiro went in to see their parents. Their father Tatsuo was reading the papers while their mother Sayomi was cooking in the kitchen.

"So, how was school?" Tatsuo asked, smiling behind the newspaper. He was a grown man with black slicked back hair accentuated by violet eyes.

"Nothing great happened, just the same as usual." Toshiro responded, going to sit down on the chair as Kushina immediately went to her room.

"What did I tell you to do when you always come back from the academy and training with your friends, Toshiro?" a sickly sweet smile said from the kitchen.

Gulping, Toshiro immediately ran to his room to freshen up. _Why is she so scary?_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"So, how was your spar with Minato today?" Tatsuo asked. The members of the family were on the table eating.

"I was close in finally beating him today." Toshiro said clearly annoyed "But I'll beat him next time!"

"You are always close to beating him." Sayomi said deadpanning at him "All you need is more training and I will provide that for you." Sayomi finished, looking determined clenching her fist.

"Y…Yeah, thanks mom." Toshiro said with a pale face. _What have I done to myself?_

"What of you Kushina?" Sayomi asked. Kushina's cheeks reddened at the question as she hid her face, prompting an arched eyebrow from Sayomi.

"She had another cat-fight with Mikoto today." Toshiro interjected with a smirk.

"Toshiro!" Kushina looked at Toshiro clearly betrayed.

"What? Don't know why you girls fight most of the time, _Tch…_ women are complicated." Toshiro said as Tatsuo nodded his head sagely in agreement.

"What was that, Tatsuo-kun?"

"N… Nothing" Tatsuo said developing a sweat.

Sayomi just sighed. _What a troublesome bunch_. She smiled, watching her children's interactions.

It was perfect.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was another day. Kushina and Toshiro headed for an excursion outside the village. The entire class was heading out to the outskirts close to the village walls. As expected, nothing was likely to happen to the students.

"Bye father, mother." both children chorused before they went to the village gates. Meeting with Minato and Mikoto on the way, they picked up their pace until they reached the village gates.

"I'm worried Tatsuo. Don't you think we should follow them to be sure that they are safe?"

"You worry too much Sayomi. You said it yourself; they need to experience the outside world for themselves. You need to stop dotting on them you know?" Tatsuo said smiling.

Sayomi sighed in defeat. "You are right. I just feel weird leaving them."

"Motherly instinct." Tatsuo said nodding sagely, clearly understanding what she was going through.

"Jerk." Sayomi scowled, punching his shoulder playfully.

"And I love you too. You know… now that the kids are out…" Tatsuo spoke arching an eyebrow to which Sayomi giggled perversely.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Their Academy Instructor Kamin, quickly got their attention. "Okay Look forward! We are going to see the various trees we use for medical purposes! Remember to stay together. We are not in the village." Their instructor said.

"Yes… sensei!"

Night was approaching as the group made camp, ready to sleep. While they were sleeping, it didn't take long for an infiltrator went to invade the camp.

The guards were simply sleeping, making their infiltration easy.

The intruder moved to Kushina's tent, slowly closed her mouth and tapped her neck as she woke up; sending her back to unconsciousness. He simply walked out, leaving Mikoto sleeping on the side.

Toshiro's eyes widened as he woke up; for some reason he couldn't sleep. So he got up and went outside the tent.

"So you couldn't sleep too, huh." A voice said from above. Looking up he saw Minato sitting on a tree.

"Minato?" Toshiro said before moving towards the tree to join him.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Toshiro said as he got to the top.

"Yea, it is." Minato mused before asking. "What is your dream Toshiro?"

Toshiro was startled at the sudden question before smirking and looking back to the moon. "That's a no brainer. My dream-" his expression was filled with conviction looking at Minato. "-is to protect my family and friends till my last breath so no harm ever comes to them." Toshiro said seriously. "So for that I have to get stronger and stronger."

"I see" Minato said still looking at the moon. "What about you, Minato?"

"Huh, me?" Minato broke his stare to look at Toshiro. "Am I talking to the branch, what is your dream, you ass?"

Minato sighed, resuming to stare at the moon. "My dream…" He smiled. "Is to get a family and become the greatest Hokage this village."

"What do you mean by 'you dream to get a family' you jerk" Toshiro said hitting Minato on the head.

"What was that for?!" Minato looked at Toshiro slightly stunned. Toshiro smirked. "I get it that you never knew your parents but I already see you as that annoying brother whose ass I wanna kick. Mikoto sees you as that stupid brother that's always scared of girls, and I know how you feel about Kushina so you do the math."

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Minato said almost falling from the tree branch.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Minato?" Toshiro said smirking; a glint in his eye "I see the way you look at her when you think no one's watching you sly dog." Toshiro said reddening Minato's face further.

"I-" Before Minato could retort. A voice from below drew their attention.

"Toshiro, Minato! Kushina is missing!"

"What?" Toshiro said jumping down and heading towards Mikoto.

"I woke up and suddenly she was gone" Mikoto said hyperventilating. "it's my fault, I wasn't watching her. I went to get the Instructor but… he's gone!"

"What of the guards?!"

"I don't know? I can't find them. I'm so-"

Toshiro went towards her and put his hand on her trembling shoulder. "Calm down, Mikoto" Toshiro said seriously. "We'll find her."

Mikoto looked at Toshiro for a while before calming down a bit. She nodded her head prompting a smile on Toshiro's face.

"Well, let's go find my sister!" Toshiro quickly dashed into the forest with Minato and Mikoto following him further into the forest. Their search went on for a while, the trio getting frustrated.

_Daam it!_ Toshiro cursed as he looked around for clues. Why couldn't he find her? If anything happened to her, he would lose it. How could he proclaim that he was going to protect his comrades when this happened right under his nose?

He clenched his fist, trying to calm his senses but his words with Minato passed through his mind, **'My dream… is to protect my family and friends till my last breath so no harm ever comes to them.'**

He scowled, a frown gracing his features. _Kushina, please be safe._

"Hey I found something!" Minato said signaling his friends. Toshiro and Mikoto rushed to his area and their eyes widened. On Minato's hand was a strand of red hair.

"…and over there too" Mikoto said pointing to where another strand was.

"She left clues!" Toshiro said proudly a look of relief on his face. "That's my sister!"

Making their way using the strands of hair as guidance, they found the kidnappers camp. Crouching behind a rock, Toshiro's eyes scanned the entire camp anxiously as he tried to find any sign of Kushina.

He gritted his teeth as his search was turning hopeless; he was about to rush in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking by his side he saw Mikoto look at him sympathetically but she moved her head sideways telling him that was a bad idea.

Regaining his composure, Toshiro gave a silent thanks to Mikoto before looking ahead.

Studying the guards, they quickly formulated a plan for when they would strike. When one of the guards was alone Minato quickly dropped from the trees and sent a spike of chakra into his neck destabilizing him.

"What do we do now?" Mikoto asked,

"Simple." Toshiro spoke seriously "We make him tell us who she is."

"But-" Minato pointed out. "We have to take note that we are kids. He will underestimate us and might send a message which would not be good."

"I got it." Mikoto added. "Why don't we use our transformation?"

Minato nodded his head as he turned towards Toshiro who nodded. "That's brilliant. I have a way for us to go about this."

Taking the shinobi far away from the camp they woke him in an abandoned cave. The Shinobi woke up, slightly dizzy as he found he couldn't move. He tried channeling chakra but all was for naught.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. "Hey there, hope you are comfortable. You would be in that state for a while if you don't tell us where you took the Uzumaki girl."

The shinobi spat. "You think I will tell you that…? Fuck you."

"You just did something that no one would dare." The figure muttered darkly. "You took a member of Konohagakure. Now I will get to the chase; we are ready to raid this place and kill everyone here. But if you give us the information where she is. You have a high chance getting out of here alive and in one piece."

Mikoto who was hidden with Minato then went through a series of hand seals. And a very strong Killing intent pushed down on the shinobi. Minato added his own chakra to the mix; aiming to scare the shinobi which was successful.

Sweat dribbled down the shinobi's head as the figure spoke. "So what is your choice…?"

_This aura!_ The shinobi thought in apprehension. "I… I will tell you so please spare me!"

The figure smirked. "That's a wise move."

After interrogating him on where Kushina was; he gave them directions. They knocked him out and proceeded.

Sneaking into the cave and hiding behind a large rock they could see Kushina looking fiercely at two kidnappers. With her mouth gagged; she was tied to a pole made of earth.

Seeing her expression, one of them said. "Ho… we got a feisty one. Don't worry you'll use that mouth for something else when we get to our base camp."

One of them muttered looking disgusted. "We are to deliver her without a scratch, don't get any ideas. And it's time to go and change shifts. Keiko would be pissed that you duped him again."

"Yea, yea." The kidnapper left the cave walking out leaving the last one. He sighed relaxing to a deep slumber.

Immediately, Minato moved.

He was so fast that he knocked out the Kidnapper before he could react. Toshiro quickly dashed for Kushina, untying her bonds. Mikoto removed the gag on her mouth as she asked. "Kushina, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you everyone."

"No problem, let's go!" Toshiro said hurriedly. Quickly moving out the group went and hid behind a rock as sounds of alarm went off in the camp, causing a shinobi to come out. Quickly sensing them he weaved hand signs.

**_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique._**

A huge ball of fire sped towards the rock as the group divided from the rock. The fire crashed against the rock immolating it and its surroundings completely. Looking ahead, the shinobi went at top speeds towards Kushina, his kunai poised to strike.

His attack was blocked by Minato's with a fierce look in his eye. The shinobi couldn't react as Toshiro moved at a surprising speed for his age kicking the shinobi away.

"Let's move!" Quickly seeing a chance, the group went deeper into the forest running away and jumping to the trees. As they landed, they had to stop as the Shinobi appeared on a tree in front of them.

The shinobi then spoke. "I'll admit that you people surprised me. I didn't expect kids to be so good nowadays. Don't worry, I wouldn't make that mistake again. Hand over the Uzumaki girl or die."

Toshiro looked at him fiercely. "You will have you get her over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." The shinobi mused before disappearing from sight as golden chains sprouted from where he was standing. The group moved back as the branch they were standing on broke as the shinobi punched the branch. Quickly weaving handsigns Toshiro yelled.

**_Sealing Technique: Chakra Barrier!_**

Almost immediately the shinobi burst forward with a punch towards them. While in midair, the air pulsed, as it blocked his punch. Toshiro quickly deactivated his barrier nodding to Mikoto.

Almost immediately Mikoto yelled. **_Fire Release: Great Phoenix Flower Technique._**

Multiple balls of fire spat out from Mikoto's lips, racing towards the Shinobi who was mid-air. Minato transformed it into a collaboration technique. **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!_**

A great wind pulsed out of Minato's palm as it combined with the fire moving towards the shinobi. Seeing no alternative, he wove hand signs.

**_Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!_**

A Large water dragon emerged from the Shinobi's lips which proceeded to extinguish the attack. After extinguishing the fire and air combination, it headed towards them. Immediately, multiple chains burst forth from the ground making a huge wall as the water dragon collided with the wall. Seemingly evaporating immediately, the shinobi frowned.

_'It absorbed the chakra of my dragon. Tch… What the…_

The shinobi dashed back as the ground under him exploded, Minato appearing in front of him. Quickly reacting, the shinobi went for a quick punch towards Minato's gut; he smirked as it made contact; Minato grunted in pain as he held the Shinobi's arm while smirking. Minato puffed to smoke revealing that it was Toshiro with a bloodied lip.

The Shinobi's eyes widened at the implication. His smirk faded as he turned back seeing Minato already in close quarters with his back holding a blue ball of chakra on his palm. Toshiro quickly left his hand moving away as Minato yelled. _'__**RASENGAN!**__'_

_SHIT!_

Minato drove the blue ball of chakra into the Shinobi's back sending him to the ground creating a huge shockwave as the ground broke under impact blasting to smithereens.

The recoil quickly fired Minato to one of the trees but before he could make contact a couple of chains burst from the ground stopping him. Looking over to Kushina, he nodded a brief thanks before dropping to the ground.

Minato panted as he overlooked the damage he made to the shinobi. The Shinobi had a spiral mark on his back with blood leaking from the injury. He was down, dying slowly.

"Yeah!" said Toshiro. "I'll admit… that was cool!"

_It worked_ Minato thought looking at his palm _…but it isn't complete._

_I… lost so quickly to a group of kids..? Daam it!_

The wind blew silently as they celebrated their first victory, they had no idea what was going to happen. Moving forward, Mikoto ran to rejoice with them as Kushina was exhausted and stayed behind.

Looking at Kushina, Toshiro frowned as he felt goose bumps everywhere on his skin. His heart started beating fast. _What is this feeling? It is disturbing._

Then suddenly it happened. A dark seal formed on Kushina's head as multiple explosive tags poured out from it covering her in it. His eyes widened as he saw it, Minato and Mikoto's eyes widened in shock, unable to react in time. Toshiro gritted his teeth, this couldn't be happening.

When Kushina saw that she was in the middle of the explosive tags her eyes widened. _They sealed this in me while I was unconscious!_ Looking at the dying Shinobi she saw his arms in a ram sign as he lay cold on the floor… dead.

_Will I die here?_ She turned her gaze to see her friends looking at her helplessly. _Toshiro… take care of Father, Mother, Minato, and Mikoto._

Suddenly she felt herself drawn somewhere.

**_BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

A resounding explosion produced by the explosive cards thundered through the entire forest as the remaining kidnappers came out of their caves looking on.

Kushina's eyes widened looking at the explosion. _But how?_ She thought. _I thought that I was going to die._

As the explosion was settled dust covered everywhere blocking everything from view. "Kushina!" Mikoto screamed looking at the scene of the blast.

"What is it Mikoto? I'm right here." Kushina asked puzzled herself.

"Wha… You're ALIVE! I thought I lost you! Hey Minato, Tos..hiro?" Looking to where he was, and seeing no one, she looked around. Where's Toshiro?!"

Minato couldn't move, realizing the possibilities. A dead pit formed at each of their stomachs as they turned their gazes to the scene of the explosion.

Kushina's heart began to beat fast, the tension rising, feeling her heart in her throat. She ran to the pit made by the explosion.

"No, No, No, No, No." As soon as she reached the pit she looked down in silence. Her eyes dilated in shock as she stepped back in realization, before screaming. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

On the base of the large crater, lay Toshiro unmoving, seemingly dead, with broken black spikes on the ground around his body, an arm missing. Kushina looked on, her eyes widening in horror, mirrored by both Minato and Mikoto.

"Toshiro!" Mikoto yelled as she saw red.

Kushina then screamed. "**AARRGGHHHHHH!**" A tunnel of blood red chakra was released from her body splitting the skies, and coating it red.

Her cry immediately changed to a terrifying roar as the thickness of the Chakra increased. "W… What is that?" Minato said, his eyes widened stepping back.

"I…Is that Kushina?" Mikoto said stuttering in fear as she moved back, her sharingan eyes with a single tomoe visible.

**RROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Kushina growled as her skin began peeling, exposing a red structure underneath.

"What is that?!" One of the Kidnappers asked

"**A monster…**" Another one muttered stepping back. He turned in alarm. "**RUN AWAY!**"

Kushina suddenly looked at the one that made the last comment. With her eyes dilated and colored blood red with a black slit in the middle, she pounced.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Immediately sensing the Kyuubi's chakra, Sayomi moved out of the house together with Tatsuo. Their eyes both widened as they saw the tunnel of Chakra.

"That is…" Tatsuo said his eyes widening,

"Kushina!" Sayomi shouted in fear before she and Tatsuo immediately summoned Shinobi clothes on their respective bodies as they dashed at insane speeds to their location as ninjas together with Hiruzen Sarutobi rushed to the scene. He looked on with a narrowed gaze. _What's happening?_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

When they got there their eyes widened at the scene they were met with. It was a massacre as all the kidnappers were laying in their blood. Some of them bifurcated; some beheaded; some were skewered on trees.

In the distance laid Mikoto and Minato unconscious. Hiruzen ordered. "Get to them!"

In the middle of all this was a miniature version of the Kyuubi with four tails swaying dangerously. Quickly moving Sayomi quickly wove hand signs, before slamming her palm to the earth.

**_Sealing Technique: Demonic Suppression!_**

A large seal glowed underneath the Kyuubi as multiple chains emerged binding it. It growled in anger trying to counter the seal but it later gave way as the Kyuubi's form started receding before it was successfully suppressed leaving Kushina panting on the ground.

Immediately ceasing the technique, Sayomi ran towards Kushina enveloping her in a hug. "My baby, what happened to you? Where's Toshiro?!"

"To…shiro?" Kushina just stared ahead blankly before shifting her eyes to her mother. "Mother, Toshiro is-" Immediately tears began pooling at her eyes. "-dead."

"Huh?" Sayomi looked confused. Kushina just pointed to the direction of the blast before collapsing unconscious. Quickly placing Kushina on her back she dashed to the hole.

Her eyes widened as she saw the state of her son before she quickly dashed down laying Kushina on the ground. She was joined by Tatsuo with Hiruzen ordering everyone not to interfere. Her body shook as she tried to reach for her son. He just stared forward with black empty eyes.

"Toshiro…" Sayomi gulped, her lips trembling. "Please, wake up…"

"Come on boy." Sayomi spoke her eyes widening in realization. Tatsuo looked on, gritting his teeth. He went down and hugged Sayomi tightly as she screamed in horror. "**TOSHIRO!**"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was a somber atmosphere in Konoha as the once brightly colored Konoha was pale with the scenery denoted by black and white colors. At the burial ground, every citizen present wore black, looking at the newly created tomb. And on it the name Uzumaki Toshiro engraved on it.

Tatsuo then took the time to speak.

"Today is the most difficult day in my family's life. We have all gathered to say farewell to our son, brother and friend." He looked around, his eyes in pain. "To those of you here and elsewhere who know Toshiro, you already are aware of the type of person he was and these words you will hear are already in your memory. To those who are not as fortunate, these words will give you a sense of the type of man he was and as an ideal for which we should strive."

He smiled, looking to the tomb. "Toshiro has often been described as a free living person. He was pure of heart and had great sensitivity for the world around him. He had a way with people that made them feel comfortable around him and infected others to gravitate toward him. Toshiro exuded kindness and pulled generosity and altruism out from everyone he touched. He was everyone's, best friend."

The scene changed showing Sayomi crying her heart out as she held Kushina who was fairing no better; Minato gritted his teeth as tears flowing unhindered and Mikoto was no different; burying her face into the clothes of her mother.

"To say Toshiro was polite is an understatement. Since his early years he showed respect and caring for all around him. I will always remember that about him. He was a cheerful person to everyone. He with his twin sister always bubbled with energy when they were babies."

"He was the little guy who loved my stories before he went to sleep. He was a polite young boy who enjoyed everything life offered. Toshiro will be laid to rest after protecting his sister, to me that is the most honorable thing I've ever heard of doing**. **Talking to his friend Minato I got to hear what his dream was:

**_My dream… is to protect my family and friends till my last breath so no harm ever comes to them._**

I can happily say he died fulfilling his dream so instead of being remorseful I am proud. I have wept enough for him."

"To everyone, I ask that you hold your new baby close to you, squeeze your hand of your loved one and gently kiss your children on their cheek. Never let the mundane obligations of life distract you from the cherished gift of family. They say… _hang on to every moment, because before you know it will be gone._"

"Unfortunately they are right. Life and all that goes with it is over before you know it."

He closed his eyes as a tear seeped out. "To my son, I bid farewell. For the brief time that you honored me with your presence you taught me more about life than everything I ever experienced. None of us know how much time we will be on this earth but I do know that when my time comes I can only hope that I become half the man you had already become."

"So long pal."

Tatsuo finished his speech looking down in sadness, before moving to join his family as they mourned. The rain began to pour relentlessly on them as the heaven's wept together with them.

**Xxxx****_Recollectionsxxxx_**

'**A couple years later Uzumaki Kushina got married to Namikaze Minato. And on October tenth at the time before the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, you were born, Naruto.'**

Naruto who kept his eyes shadowed as he processed the information. He began to inhale and exhale slowly. His hand trembled. "Do you mean…?"

"**Yes. Your father was the Fourth Hokage and your mother a descendant from the first Clan head of Konoha. So it should be no mistake that you had the capability to hold such power."**

'That's not it.'

'**Hmm?**'

'It's his fault isn't it? The cause of my pain in Konoha.' Naruto asked in a monotone voice. He clenched his fist.

'**If you look at things technically, the answer is yes.**'

'Technically?' Naruto asked looking at In'ei, his eyes blazing with anger. 'Technically?!'

'**If you just heard that he was the man who sealed the Kyuubi in you, then he was responsible. But I saw the circumstances that led to it and I must say that he had no other choice. But it is not in my place to say. The answers would be revealed to you later.**'

'Why later?! Why not now?! Tell me!'

A brief silence passed through the sewers as Naruto didn't get a reply, his eyes trembled in pain as the clench within his fist deepened.

'No huh.' He looked to the orb. 'H… How do you know all this?'

'**When you have been alive for as long as I have been, knowing everything is a small task.**'

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Opening it, he inhaled deeply, regaining his composure. 'Are you Immortal?'

'**It is as you said, I am immortal. A being that stands to the test of time, I can't die because if I die the world would be over as you know it.**'

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the words. 'Just what are you?'

'**I'm the progenitor of all, the Creator of Chakra, the representation of the Shinju.**'

Naruto's eyes widened at those words. _The Shinju?_

**'Kuragari was my first assessment to change the world as it is, he failed horribly. You are my Second alternative, Naruto. Against my desires, the people of this world stole Chakra to use for themselves and they only escalated things. My initial plan was to manipulate you to suck out Chakra from the world, to reclaim what was mine but I changed my mind when I heard of your goal; it was pointless.'**

Naruto frowned.

**'Kuragari failed before he could even begin to change the world so I left him and without my guidance he collapsed; but, I would go with your plan to evolve this world, it's similar to mine in many ways. If you can do that, I will be okay with it. During your birth I made a gamble, giving you power not seen in a while. So, I intend you would use it to the best of your ability.'**

'Why don't you just do it yourself? It would have been better since it would go according to your wishes.'

'**If I could I would have ended everything since the first Shinobi world war. I am but a Husk of my former self trapped in this cocoon, watching as the world goes into despair, without doing anything about it. So, what do you say, Naruto?**'

Naruto looked forward in contemplation.

'I see your point. Fine, I would do as you advised and hold up on everything. But, I would not let them go.' Naruto looked to In'ei who was silent at his statement.

'**Can you trust them?**'

Naruto replied. 'Yes.'

A brief silence.

In'ei muttered. 'Fine then'

Naruto nodded in gratitude before speaking. 'I have to do something before I stop though.'

'**I already know what you want to do, there's no problem, with that. The Kyuubi has been unconsciously preventing the degradation of your body, so be careful.**'

Nodding his head, Naruto was moving out of the tunnel before he asked. 'You knew about the Kyuubi, my parents… Why didn't you tell me of them earlier?'

'**You were simply not ready. With your mindset years ago, you would have done something foolish and would have cost us.'**

'But now, I only have to forge forward huh… There is no going back.'

The orb stayed silent, refusing to comment. Naruto smiled at the silent response. 'The Kyuubi is on the other tunnel isn't he?'

'**Yes he is… do you intend to speak with him?**'

'No… not yet'

'Till we meet again.'

'**Till we meet again**.'

Naruto walked away from the sewers, his body dissipating into fragments.

A while passed as the sewers remained silent before the orb spoke to the air, its voice showing amusement in its tone.

'**You were listening weren't you, Kyuubi?**'

'**What can I say, the brat's interesting.**'

'**Hmm… Interesting indeed.**'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

In a cave two individuals were seen looking over a bed. Iruka and Haku stared solemnly at Naruto's body on the bed as he inhaled and exhaled calmly. His fever seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened to the world as he grunted, sitting up.

"Naruto!" Haku spoke in relief.

Iruka looked on with a sigh. "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"Iruka, Haku." Naruto blinked. "How long have I been out?"

"Most of the day." Iruka said looking at him. "Are you alright? You scared us."

"Yea, things are just getting clearer." Naruto said looking down at the blankets covering him before clenching his fists under it.

Regaining his composure, he dropped down from the bed before walking out of the room. As soon as he reached the opening he said. "Get ready, we are heading to Takigakure."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Danzo mused as he read the report from Sankei before looking at Hiruzen giving him back the scroll. "We have the naval forces of Kirigakure." Danzo summarized.

"But you are forgetting one important aspect, Danzo" Hiruzen said.

"And what is that?"

"Mei Terumi, the rebel leader. She is a Kage level ninja and has a large rebel force backing her up."

"Assassination?" Danzo queried to which Hiruzen shifted his head in the negative. "No. We don't even have her exact location. Let us figure out what to with her later. Let Tsuchigumo continue to rule over Kiri until we deem it unnecessary."

"At least we have a Tailed Beast currently, which is a good thing."

"Yeah… I'll get back to you later. You are dismissed."

Danzo walked slowly out as Hiruzen thought on Tsuchigumo's prowess in battle.

"He's really powerful. I couldn't be shocked if he went toe to toe with me. To think my decision years ago would seem favor me."

**xxxx****_Recollections_****xxxx**

Darkness; that was all he could feel as he plummeted down. Was his purpose achieved? Did he succeed in whatever he wanted? What did he want? Who was he? What was his name? What… was his purpose?

Suddenly in that thick mist of darkness, he saw a beam of light above him. _Should I go there…? Towards that light, or should I stay here, embraced in darkness. Oh… I'm heading up involuntarily._ He pondered,

Opening his eyes, the individual looked around seeing three men; Orochimaru, Danzo, and finally Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Toshiro. Well done, Orochimaru." Hiruzen said with a grim smile.

_To… shi… ro? What is that? Why does it feel so nostalgic?_

While 'Toshiro' thought on these words, Hiruzen spoke the obvious. "He looks confused"

"Yes, he should be, sensei." Orochimaru said. "He has lost all his memories, currently a blank slate."

"I see." Hiruzen commented. Danzo looked on, "I still don't know why you are interested with this one Hokage-sama."

"He is the first male descendant of Uzumaki Kuragari, of course I would be interested. When Toshiro 'died' I noticed some fragments around him, everyone ignored them because they were much more concerned with the boy." Hiruzen said observing.

"I also noticed that his body was absent of any scars he should have had, when his body was in that explosion. Honestly speaking, there shouldn't have been any sign of his corpse if he was really affected by that blast. So I picked them studied them and I never knew that it was true."

"Are you going to return him to his family?" Orochimaru asked. "Seems like a waste."

"We are at war…" Danzo spoke, to which Hiruzen nodded his head. Danzo mused. "I have thought on this, Uzumaki Toshiro is dead, it should stay that way."

Putting his fingers in a Ram sign, a purple glow enveloped Hiruzen's palm as he placed it on Toshiro's head. "Hello, your name is Tsuchigumo." Hiruzen spoke out as Danzo and Orochimaru watched on in interest.

"My name… is Tsuchigumo?"

"Yes. And you have been given a task, a purpose in life… To protect Konoha at all costs."

"My purpose is to protect Konoha."

Danzo looked at Hiruzen. _Making him a drone by brainwashing him huh._

"Yes. Who are you?" Hiruzen asked fiercely.

"I am Tsuchigumo… my purpose is to protect Konoha at all costs?"

_He hesitated._ Hiruzen frowned before intensifying the technique. This practice continued going on for a while later, until finally.

He embraced himself.

"I am Tsuchigumo. My purpose is to protect Konoha at all costs. All threats to Konoha must be executed."

"Excellent, I want you to condition him Danzo." Hiruzen said moving out of the chamber.

"Understood." Danzo replied before looking at Tsuchigumo. "Time for you to live in the shadows, Tsuchigumo!"

He said with a smirk as his hand went over Tsuchigumo's eyes.

_"__**Uzumaki Toshiro is dead. All that is left is Tsuchigumo.**__"_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"We are in possession of the Hachibi and Nibi. Thanks to Zetsu we could intercept them as quick as possible. The Gedo Mazo is still not ready but it wouldn't harm us if we prepared earlier."

"What do you mean?" a blurry figure of Deidara asked.

"Tobi has put them in a prolonged stasis so we can capture all of them before it is ready. That's why I've got a job for you, Hidan, Kakuzu." Pain said turning his gaze to them.

"Finally a fucking job, I really need to kill something." a blurry figure with slicked back hair said manically.

"What is the job, Leader?" another blurry figure with dark pupiless eyes face asked.

"The Seven tailed Jinchuuriki is free to roam about in Takigakure. Destroy that village if you have to, use whatever means necessary, _capture the Seven-tailed Jinchuuriki._"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The scene showed a vast forest stretching for miles. It was the settlement of many caves which adorned the land.

Inside a specific cave, two figures were seen in a seiza position closing their eyes. The first was a man with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back. His cloak with red clouds adorned on them was open with no shirt, only pants underneath it, revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and an amulet. On the ground next to him was a three-bladed scythe with the blades red in color.

The person next to him was a tan-skinned and tall man. With his eyes being the only visible part of his face with long dark brown hair his with the forehead protector of Takigakure with a scratch in the middle**. **Suddenly the one with the brown hair opened his eyes exposing green irides, no pupils and red sclera.

"Let's head out, Hidan."

**CHAPTER END**


	7. A Dance of Death with Immortals

**_It's better to conquer yourself than to win a thousand battles. Then the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you, not by angels or demons, heaven or hell._**

**_A DANCE OF DEATH WITH IMMORTALS_**

Naruto dashed through numerous trees as he was followed by Haku and Iruka; all of them clad in their signature disguises.

"What do you mean by this being our last task in a while, Tamashii?" Iruka asked ducking underneath a high branch and continuing on his motions.

"It is as I said, Reizo. This would be the last task before we go into hiding; for you guys, that is."

"What do you mean? Where are you heading next?" Haku asked, a little confused.

"I'm not going anywhere. Anyways, you'll find out soon enough." Naruto said ending the discussion while enveloped in his own thoughts travelling through the trees towards Takigakure.

_Uzumaki Toshiro…_ Naruto banished them from his memories and looked up.

"Reizo, how long do you estimate for our travel?"

"We have been travelling for a day now so I'll say about one more day at most at this pace. We just passed Amegakure which means that we are currently entering Kusagakure. The next village after this is Takigakure."

Naruto just nodded his head taking in the sight of Kusagakure. "We need to double our pace then."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Hey Kakuzu, how do you feel going back to your former village?" Hidan spoke in interest. The two individuals were walking down a path that separated two forests.

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Hey! Don't turn on me because I'm trying to start a conversation." Hidan retorted before continuing. "It must be nostalgic for you huh, going back to the village that betrayed you." Hidan said with a smirk before pressing on. "I mean it must piss you off that you are-"

Hidan quickly removed his three-bladed scythe and blocked a punch from Kakuzu, a smirk gracing his features. "Shut… up." Kakuzu said staring at Hidan with no emotion visible on his face.

"Ho, did I push some buttons partner?" Hidan chuckled. "It's to be expected, you being a stuck up prick you know."

Kakuzu just ignored him as they kept walking down the path.

"Are you going to make this a boring journey again? Come on, Kakuzu." Hidan groaned before looking up to the skies sighting a group of birds moving in a triangular formation. He smirked, continuing his journey.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**TAKIGAKURE**

Takigakure no Sato was a village hidden by a waterfall. Although not being part of the five great military villages, it boasted of never being invaded by enemy shinobi. This is mostly due to their entrance being well hidden by a huge waterfall in which one could get killed or lost as quickly as possible, if not familiar or guided through the passageway. And with scouts patrolling both inside and outside the entrance, it was very formidable.

In this village, a girl was seen walking stoically, passing by market place. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. She looked ahead, her eyes having a slight wary look to them.

Walking on, she seemed to be ignorant of the stares she got while moving cautiously. People looked at her with utmost hatred as she moved ahead. Moving further, it took a while but a group of boys her age blocked her path as they had smirks on their faces.

_Not this again._

"Hey, look who it is, the freak of the village." One of the boys spoke with a sneer on his face prompting the others to smirk arrogantly obviously agreeing with his words. The girl just looked on, not replying or responding to their comments. Then she moved past them, walking along her path as if nothing just happened.

One of the boys' eyes twitched as he grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! Don't igno-"

He was suddenly interrupted as the girl quickly grabbed his hand tossing him away from her path. She then turned to look at them her eyes shining with power. "**Don't you dare touch me!**"

Out of sheer cowardice, the group of boys quickly retreated. As she was about to move, an individual appeared on her front, a Shinobi obviously. She scowled, this was what she didn't want to happen. The Shinobi looked at her, a knowing smirk on his face; happy at the punishment he was going to dish out.

"You violated the rules by attacking one of your people."

Immediately, the people started muttering. _'Did you see that?'_

_'How could she just attack them for no reason?'_

_'Shibuki-sama is very careless with her. He should just get rid of her immediately, saving us a lot of trouble.'_

Fu clenched her fist in anger. She looked at the Shinobi with so much anger it was palpable; but… she couldn't do anything. She didn't do anything. She just looked at him in anger.

The shinobi in front of her obviously smirked at the comments before grabbing her by the shoulders a seal appearing there as electrical volts ran through her body wildly.

**_AARGGGHHHH!_** She screamed wildly at the attack as the people seemed to relish at what she was going through. After a while the Shinobi ceased the technique before smirking.

"Time for your Punishment for beating up the citizens of this village. Isolation for a week!" The shinobi barked while carrying her body which was still wrecked in spasms to the isolation room. Reaching the room in a cave, he dropped her violently on the ground.

"Hope you learn your lesson you abomination!" he spat before closing the rusted metallic door harshly.

The girl grunted before getting up, looking around the room, and seeing random markings on the wall. A sense of nostalgia graced her face as she reached under a slab, picking up a sharp stone and continuing to carve them on the wall musing as if what happened was a frequent experience.

_I'm home._ She thought mirthlessly.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

A Shinobi was seen on his knees, his neck held in a grip by an unknown figure, slightly aging. His life sucked out of him, and after he was dry as a husk.

Naruto scanned through the information he got. Nodding in satisfaction, he quickly said. "You know what to do."

Iruka and Haku nodded their heads, tapping the side of their necks, sending themselves into unconsciousness. Naruto looked them over, before removing a pure black scroll, and sealing them inside. He jumped to the entrance, walking into the water fall. Naruto looked around as he saw himself in a cave.

_Now if the Shinobi was right, the path is just around here._ He immediately started walking through the cave entering numerous tunnels. As he walked on he mused. _So that's why this village hasn't been invaded in its history. This place is a labyrinth. If I hadn't absorbed that guy's memories earlier I would have gotten lost._

Moving on, Naruto finally emerged from the cave, finding himself in the middle of a large lake. Closing his eyes he sniffed in the air, exhaling a little before looking around, noticing people walking around discussing random things. Suddenly a discussion picked his interest.

"Yes." Said a middle aged woman "Apparently she beat up Takeo's kids and they put her in solitary confinement."

The other woman next to her scowled. "Serves that brat right. How can she go on-?"

Naruto just tuned them out, heading to a certain side of the village mostly covered by forests. As he got deeper into the forest, he looked around. _This seems to be okay._

Removing the black scroll, Naruto unsealed it revealing Iruka and Haku sleeping. Sending chakra to their necks they awoke as Iruka and Haku got up.

Iruka grunted. "This is very tiring. Can't you figure out another way to infiltrate us into a village?" Iruka said as he got up. Haku just looked around, noting the surroundings.

"I wish I could." Naruto said rolling the scroll. "But I can't transfer my ability to living things. That's why only I could walk through the labyrinth alone." Naruto looked at Haku before speaking to her. "Haku, you have a skill that teleports yourself through mirrors don't you." Haku looked puzzled as she nodded her head.

"Good, I want you to make one right here. This would hopefully take our battles away from the village if we encounter any obstacle."

"Understood." Haku nodded her head before closing her eyes and lifting her hands, a large ice mirror forming on the air, standing still. Nodding his head, Naruto started walking out of the forest as he updated them on the information. "She is being put in isolation, apparently our previously captured shinobi knew where it was" Iruka nodded his head.

"Iruka, you and Haku go and scout the villages while I go and talk to her."

Getting the message, Iruka and Haku immediately took another direction as they left Naruto who kept walking to the cave the girl was kept.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

She kept throwing stones at the wall as it kept ricocheting back to her. The previously described girl kept in isolation was seen lying on the stone hard floor, continuously throwing stones to the wall and watching it come back. Obviously she was bored as hell.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps making her way towards her cell. _Weird, usually no one comes to get me until after a few days I'm to get out of here._

Still on her prone position, she shifted her pupils from the wall to the door as the footsteps kept coming closer.

The footsteps sounded light so she assumed that it was a ninja. Still on her position, she looked on as the footsteps stopped in front of her door. Widening her eyes, she saw a boy slightly shorter than her with spiky red hair and blue eyes looking at her stoically. He seemed to stare at her as if looking for something. She began to feel nervous as his eyes roamed her body.

_Why is he looking at me like that? I feel exposed._

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that! What do you want already? On another thought how did you get past the guards?"

The boy's eyes immediately shifted to her eyes before he spoke. "You have it in you, a tailed beast. Am I wrong?" Her eyes immediately widened; she immediately stood up tensed and on her guard. This guy wasn't from the village.

"What do you want?" She scowled, her eyes taking a dangerous tint.

"Simple curiosity. So tell me… do you want to get out of here?" Naruto spoke, looking around the cave.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you crazy or something? The guards would just beat me up and put me back here."

"Ah." A look of realization overcame Naruto before he continued. "You weren't even trained properly on how to use your power. That's why they can push you around."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto just ignored the question. "Like I said, Do you want out of here?" before she could retort he spoke "And I don't mean out of this cell, I'm talking about out of the village."

_What?!_ The girl looked at him, in shock. "What do you want with me?!"

"I am forming a group comprised of Jinchuuriki like you. Well, not completely Jinchuuriki."

She looked with her eyes widened. Her eyes widened in hope, "You mean there are people like me outside here?"

"Yes, in fact I am one of them." Naruto smiled, nodding to her shock.

"Who are you?" The girl asked to which Naruto looked around.

"Sorry I can't say right now, but call me Tamashii, the walls have ears of course."

"You said you are just like me, what do you mean?" The girl asked with a hopeful look.

"Being shunned, abused, treated like scum and spat on, there are seven other people apart from me and you who have gone through the same things we went through our childhood."

"We are nine?" She looked in hope. "There are eight others just like me?"

Naruto nodded. "So, what do you wish to do?"

A look of uncertainty passed through her face as she debated with the invitation given to her. Finally she made a decision. "I'll accept, it's not as if I have anyone in this village to look out to, they'll probably be glad if I'm gone regardless."

"Good." Smirking, Naruto broke the door with little difficulty before stepping in and moved in close proximity to her. Blushing lightly at the distance between them, she asked "W…What are you doing?"

"For you to escape, you need to sleep." Naruto whispered before tapping her neck.

"Wha-?" was the final word spoken by the girl before she slipped to unconsciousness. Naruto quickly brought out the black scroll earlier, sealing her into it and walking out of the cage.

Walking out of the cave he passed the dead guard's body, walking for a while through the cave before he stopped at the entrance. "Why are you two following me?" Hidan and Kakuzu revealed themselves from inside the cave observing at him.

"Obviously you have the Jinchuuriki, we want that." Hidan said with a smirk on his face.

"I see." Naruto muttered, his eyes narrowing before dashing at insane speeds to the market area.

Hidan and Kakuzu immediately followed him. And as soon as Naruto reached the market area he stopped and looked at them. Hidan obviously not waiting for any invitation dashed forwards, his scythe ready to strike when an ice mirror appeared in his front.

_What the-? _He could not react as he was quickly driven in by a roundhouse from Iruka. Haku joined him, appearing at Naruto's side.

Naruto ignored the commotion in the village as many of them ran around without direction. Immediately Naruto said. "You guys should handle that guy. I'll take on this one." Without debating, the two of them dived after Hidan as Naruto overlooked Kakuzu. As the people were running away, a bloody glint appeared on Kakuzu's eye as he clasped his hands.

**_Earth Release: Earth's Maws._**

Immediately chunks of earth rose from the ground as they formed numerous Jaws that devoured all the citizens on the streets. It was a bloody spectacle.

And as the technique died, there was no sign of anybody. Only for the two individuals. Naruto wasn't looking bothered as if the guy in front of him didn't just do something powerful. Then he spoke. "You hate this village don't you?"

Kakuzu looked amused towards Naruto. "Good guess."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Shibuki-sama! Many of the villagers have been killed!" An older shinobi spoke in alarm running through the door.

Shibuki was young man with ink black eyes and had a long brown hair. He also wore a forehead protector of Takigakure. He wore grey pants, a green shirt and ninja sandals.

"What?! Who is the perpetrator?" Shibuki asked stunned. The ninja seemed to stammer as he tried to reply "I…t's Ka…Ka-"

"Speak!"

"It's Kakuzu!"

Shibuki's eyes widened. "We can't deal with an S-rank criminal at this time!"

"Takeo! Evacuate everyone to the safe houses underground!"

"What is a legend like that doing here?" Shibuki thought out loud with a grim face as Takeo ran out.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"So you are the person who took the Nine and One-tailed beasts from their various villages." Kakuzu remarked looking at him, looking interested. "I find this fascinating that a boy would do this."

Naruto just looked at him. "If you know that, then you or whoever you work for also needs the Tailed beasts, am I wrong?"

"Very smart." Kakuzu said chuckling. "I have to say this day finally worked out well for me. I thought coming back to this shitty village would be a waste of time since the Jinchuuriki would obviously not be trained to give me a good battle, but it all worked out. The bad news is that no Bounty has been put on your head."

"That's too bad" Naruto said. "I was obviously hoping for that."

Kakuzu looked over the boy. _Given that this boy and his group managed to infiltrate two great villages, means there's more than what meets the eye. _He chuckled._ Let me test him out._

Immediately, Kakuzu vanished from view heading towards Naruto in a high degree of speed. Naruto reciprocated the action, also moving backwards to certain distance. Not a second later, the position Naruto occupied was smashed to a crater by Kakuzu's fist.

_His body strength is impressive, and his speed also._ Naruto thought, he jumping up clasping his hands.

**_Creation of all things: Sword's graveyard_****. **Immediately, white blades shot up from the ground, attempting to pierce Kakuzu. As soon as they made contact with Kakuzu, they broke into pieces.

_What?_ Naruto was completely stunned, and so, was unable to react as Kakuzu appeared in his front, delivering a solid punch to his stomach.

'**_ACK!_****' **Naruto spat out blood from his mouth as he was sent to the ground, creating a crater that emitted dust to the atmosphere. Quickly reacting, Naruto quickly got up and moved back with Kakuzu landing on the ground looking forward at Naruto.

_That's very impressive strength. Obviously for me to match him in strength I would have to be adding chakra to my strikes._ Naruto thought, his eyes narrowed. _This guy is strong._

"You certainly move fast for someone at such a young age." Kakuzu commented, chuckles escaping from his lips.

"Thanks for the compliment." Naruto said, using the back of his palm to clean the blood off his lip before bending and dashing forward, the ground quaking a bit at the speed and strength with which he left the ground.

Naruto moved for a swift kick to Kakuzu who quickly ducked and with an astounding skill caught Naruto's right foot and moved to smash him to the earth.

Before he could though, Naruto grinned before spinning, - destabilizing him - infusing chakra to his left leg and gave Kakuzu an axe kick to the back of his head.

'**URK!**' While he was stunned, Kakuzu failed to see Naruto land before him, coating his arm in earth. And with his fist clenched, he punched forward, bypassing his defenses, sending him rocketing away and destroying a couple of abandoned buildings.

Naruto just quickly dashed forward, going after him with the same speed. Immediately sighting him, he quickly wove hand signs. **_Fire Release: Fire Storm!_**

Immediately, searing hot fire descended from his lips encompassing a wide area burning buildings in the vicinity as they swallowed Kakuzu. The attack razed down a large number of houses before settling down. Naruto narrowed his gaze before they widened. _Shit!_

Instantaneously, Kakuzu appeared behind him punched. Naruto swiftly turned, raising his arms to block it. He grunted flying into the buildings crashing into his own fire.

The fire surrounding Naruto seemingly exploded outwards, sending lots of shrapnel and debris flying randomly as Naruto burst out speeding towards Kakuzu going for a - earth hardened - punch to which Kakuzu braced for a counter.

**_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_**

Kakuzu braced for impact before countering with his own punch, creating a shock wave that proceeded to destroy the buildings around them, the oppressive chakras from the two powerhouses caving in the ground creating a huge crater.

The windows a couple of distances away cracked at the sheer strength of the collision.

Quickly capitalizing on the moment, Kakuzu withdrew his hand, grabbing Naruto and smashing him to the ground; Naruto spitting out in pain.

Giving two quick successive punches to his stomach, Kakuzu grabbed Naruto by the neck lifted him up, which gave Naruto a chance to give a resounding chakra enhanced kick to Kakuzu's head, sending him tunneling into the ground. Kakuzu quickly regrouped, and went through a series of hand seals.

**_Fire Release: Searing Migraine!_**

A small of fire shot off Kakuzu's lips as it headed towards Naruto. Taking a high speed with a whirring noise, it moved, stopping suddenly confusing Naruto.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Instantaneously, it exploded creating a very huge fire storm that razed down the remaining buildings in that vicinity with Naruto in the middle. Kakuzu's eyes scanned the surroundings looking for Naruto as the explosion settled as dust heaved everywhere. Putting his arms in a ram sign he heaved in air.

**_Wind Release: Pressure Damage!_**

Air quickly compressed into a ball in front of Kakuzu, till it became very dense, creating cracks on the ground before it went towards where the dust cloud was, creating a huge air blast which cleared out the entire area together with the dust creating a flat arena of sorts.

The smoke and debris settled, and the two opponents were not yet done with each other. Kakuzu could see a white sphere where Naruto previously occupied. It slowly dispersed, revealing Naruto panting, as he had burns on his arms which quickly healed. Taking breath in he stopped panting, looking over to where Kakuzu was standing.

_He's a very tough opponent._ Naruto mused before walking towards Kakuzu, a considerable distance between them; Kakuzu reciprocated his actions before they both picked up their pace running towards each other, the ground both caving in at each step signaling the strength at which they moved.

As they reached within combat distance, a kunai immediately shot out of Naruto's right sleeve as he attempted to send it into Kakuzu's eye, Kakuzu immediately diverted it by using his foot to quickly kick the weapon up before bringing his feet down in axe drop.

Naruto quickly moved sideways evading the attack, Kakuzu's heel connecting with the ground cracking it. Naruto quickly jumped into the air grabbing the kunai and attempted a strike downwards which was foiled as Kakuzu grabbed his wrist bringing him down before sending his heel into Naruto's gut making him stagger back a bit.

Naruto quickly flung a kunai towards Kakuzu who moved his head sideways, dodging the attack; as soon as the kunai was right beside Kakuzu, the wind pulsed and Kakuzu's face was met with a concussive punch to his skull from the clone that transformed to the kunai. Before he could regain his footing, the clone exploded, sending Kakuzu crashing to the floor, his cloak torn in various places.

Naruto exhaled a bit looking a prone Kakuzu over. "How do you like that?"

Kakuzu slowly got up, looking Naruto over in surprise. _This kid is good. It has been a while since I had such a breathtaking battle and the funny thing is that it's with a kid of all people. Amusing._

Simply raising his right hand, he grabbed the corner of the cloak he was wearing and ripped it open, throwing the remains to the ground exposing a dark blue vest underneath.

"Chosen to get serious?" Naruto taunted.

"I hate to admit it but yeah." Kakuzu said as he clenched and unclenched his fist before smirking not that it was visible. "Are you ready?"

Naruto just crouched into a stance, a grin on his face. The message was clear. It might be a battle for their lives but it was unambiguous. They were both enjoying this battle. Every punch… every kick. Just intensified their urges to feel more.

Naruto then surveyed his clothes; his jacket was severely damaged from the fire storm earlier. Humming himself he removed it from his body throwing it aside showing a completely black fitted sleeved shirt underneath.

Looking forward, the two shinobi stared each other down as they prepared their bodies for the next round of the battle.

Both of them quickly jumped back, a considerable distance between them as they went through different hand seals.

**Fire Release: Giant Fire Blast! Fire Release: Searing Migraine!**

Two huge surges of fire clashed against each other violently, vying for supremacy as the colliding fire techniques gave the area a reddish color.

After a while the fire techniques merged and became one, exploding violently, creating a mushroom cloud as both Naruto and Kakuzu were blown back from the shockwave that their combined technique emitted. It didn't help that they were within the shockwave's effect.

Naruto kept flying backwards; the shockwave kept pushing him out of the created arena and into a new set of buildings which he kept crashing into. It didn't help that he had a small body. A white sword immediately shot out of his wrist before he stabbed it into the floor of a building, holding him in place. Staggering, he rose up shaking his head to clear the disorientation.

Looking forward he could see the mushroom cloud at a distance through the path he created, by crashing through the buildings. Narrowing his eyes, he saw something flying towards him. He widened his eyes as he saw that it was Kakuzu.

Naruto couldn't react in time as Kakuzu quickly grabbed him and put him in front as he crashed into a new set of buildings before throwing him across the ground. A large shockwave was produced as Naruto kissed the ground showcasing the strength at which Kakuzu threw him.

Naruto groaned as he rolled over before his eyes widened. Kakuzu dove down towards him driving an elbow into his stomach. Naruto spat out a huge glob of blood as the crater he was in increased in size dramatically. Kakuzu back flipped, and grabbed Naruto by his foot and threw him to another set of buildings before yelling.

**_Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!_**

A huge waterfall reminiscent albeit larger than Zabuza's went after Naruto as water extended over a large scale, surged up and rose to several dozens of meters high. It came down to the ground down to in one big torrent, much like a gigantic waterfall with tremendous power that hollowed out the ground. It sped after Naruto, destroying buildings in their wake.

What remained after the technique was reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster as Naruto was unable to dodge the technique; the water sending him crashing into a lot of buildings, destroying and flooding them in the process.

Kakuzu had a big smirk; quickly capitalizing and weaving multiple hand seals.

**_Lightning Release: False Darkness!_**

A Huge surge of electricity ran through the water, electrocuting Naruto as he screamed in pain. The scream was like music to Kakuzu's ears because he quickly extended the amount of seals.

**_Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!_**

A much larger surge of electricity surged through the water as Naruto screamed louder, the electricity making him have spasms as Kakuzu ceased his attack. Naruto crawled across the ground. His body was earnestly trying to rejuvenate him as his cells were getting destroyed.

He could not react, predictably as Kakuzu landed on the water kicking him on the head making him see stars.

He tumbled across the water.

"**_GET UP!_**" Kakuzu yelled, his eyes frantic filled with bloodlust. **"That can't be all you got!"** Kakuzu ran towards him grabbing him by the neck before punching repeatedly through his stomach.

"**Get… up!**" Kakuzu yelled to his face before throwing him aside as Naruto splashed across the water.

Struggling to stand, Naruto made his way up panting sharply as he collected oxygen from the atmosphere. Soon, his panting reduced as his body managed to heal. But it didn't mean he was good as new, he could still feel the electricity moving through his body in small spasms.

Kakuzu smirked. "Ho, you are one durable kid, I'll give you that."

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone of himself to which Kakuzu tensed, ready for anything. Naruto quickly dashed towards him going for a punch. Kakuzu quickly moved sideways evading it, he couldn't dodge however, as Naruto quickly capitalized on the advantage turning his fist inward exposing his elbow.

Pumping a staggering amount of chakra, Naruto roared, delivering a powerful elbow strike to Kakuzu's gut making him stagger backwards in pain before falling backwards as Naruto delivered a sweeping low kick across Kakuzu's legs. Jumping upwards Naruto clasped his hands before placing his palm point blank to Kakuzu.

**_Wind Release: Heavenly Palm Strike! _**Naruto called out and a large hand, made of wind crashed against Kakuzu, creating a huge shock wave in the water spilling the water across the village.

Kakuzu gasped in pain, feeling the wind pushing against his bones, tearing into flesh and driving him deeper into the ground. The mask protecting his mouth shredded to pieces as he spat out blood, the attack not giving up on its assault, sending him into the ground in pain.

Naruto landed outside the crater, closing his eyes as he panted trying to catch a breath. He sighed, standing up fully and smirking at the dust cloud.

The technique faded, revealing a huge palm on the surface of Takigakure. A new landmark created. Kakuzu panted as he stepped out of the hole, vomiting blood at astounding amounts; his white hood was destroyed revealing his long black hair.

_Even enforcing my body with earth was futile. What a powerful technique!_

Naruto took that opportunity to dash towards him, punching him relentlessly and relishing the feeling of bone breaking after each punch. After an infinite number of punches, Naruto's eyes dilated and he went in for the strike, placing his palm in front of Kakuzu and gathering a sphere of wind within his fist.

**_Wind Release: Killing Shot!_**

The wind tore through Kakuzu's heart to his shock. He shifted his eyebrows to the hole in his chest, before looking back at Naruto.

"Unbelievable." Kakuzu then fell forward, falling on his face to the earth, a little amount of dust blown up.

Naruto just stared down at Kakuzu as blood emerged from the Akatsuki member through the cracks and crevices on the dry ground. Kakuzu just lay there with the blood pooling around him.

Naruto then let out the exhaustion he felt from the fight, heaving in and out lightly before stepping back a bit.

After looking at Kakuzu for a while, Naruto looked over Kakuzu's body crouching down to examine it.

_I wonder how Haku and Iruka are doing. _He mused as he sensed them still alive._ Hmm, let me-_

Naruto's thought process was interrupted as a hand was placed at the front of his head, sending him down to the earth, creating a miniature crater compared to the ones surrounding Takigakure. The figure kicked Naruto's downed body across the ground as he rolled in the floor gritting his teeth in pain.

_Who just attacked me now? This is!_ Sensing a familiar chakra Naruto turned his head to look at the attacker only for his eyes to widen as he saw Kakuzu standing in all his glory. Threads automatically stitching the area where he was stabbed.

_But how?_ Naruto thought as he stood up looking at Kakuzu incredulously. Kakuzu ripped out the inner shirt he had, exposing his bare chest with stitches all over his body, black threads spilling out from the various stitch marks.

Naruto stared in shock as the person he killed just came back to life. "What are you?" he asked Kakuzu who just looked at him before he chuckled.

"You wouldn't get rid of me that easily."

Just then, a mask dropped out of Kakuzu's back as soon as it touched the ground, splitting in half, and black ink pouring out from it. Kakuzu just stared at it silently musing. _He broke one of it; guess he would be a good replacement._

Naruto stared at the mask while staring back at Kakuzu his eyes narrowed. _What is going on here? I know I killed him. I definitely felt his heart stop in my hands. Then why-?_

Kakuzu just looked forward before dashing towards Naruto attempting a punch, Naruto then ducked underneath it and attempted a roundhouse kick to which Kakuzu just moved back evading it completely before punching forward.

This action puzzled Naruto because with the distance currently between them Kakuzu's punch could not connect. He was surprised when Kakuzu's arm extended using threads and punched him on the face making Naruto see stars and moving back a bit.

The extended arm still shot forwards grabbing Naruto's throat lifting him up. The arm began retracting as Kakuzu planted a head-butt straight to Naruto's skull making the Jinchuuriki to grunt in pain. Driving his knee into his gut, Kakuzu threw him up into the air as he wove hand seals.

**_Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!_**

A huge dragon made of water spat out of Kakuzu's lips and proceeded to Naruto. Naruto quickly made a clone who threw him to the ground while the clone took the hit. Naruto quickly placed his arms on the ground.

**_Creation of all things: Draconic Golem!_**

A very huge dragon made from earth emerged from the earth, opening its maws. Light began to gather at the center of it.

**_Sonar Chakra Beam!_** The dragon spat out a large beam of light spearing through the air, breaking sonic barriers and colliding with Kakuzu sending him rolling into the ground for a distance. Kakuzu rolled a countless amount of times before he regrouped. He wove hand seals, and placed his palms on the ground.

**_Fire Release: Great Eruption!_**Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. In front of the earth dragon a huge tunnel of fire erupted from the surface to the skies; the same happened behind and at the sides of the dragon taking the diamond formation with Naruto on top the dragon in the middle. Naruto scowled, _Shit!_

**_Entrapment!_**As a follow up, the tunnels linked together creating a flaming diamond which rose up to the heavens, giving the sky a yellow tint. Kakuzu yelled as his chakra spiked clasping his hands.

**_Completion!_** In conclusion, a searing flame encompassed the inside of the diamond creating a thunderous explosion which shook the earth. The explosion went on for a while before calming down and receding showing a huge black diamond crater. Suddenly Kakuzu looked at the crater looking for any sign of him. Trying to sense him was all for naught as Kakuzu could get his chakra signature.

"That means he's dead." He chuckled. "That Kid was something else!"

_What the-?!_

Suddenly Naruto broke through the ground behind Kakuzu. Seeing three masks on his back, he quickly clenched his fist targeting his heart again.

**_Wind Release: Tunneling Death!_**

A violent wind immediately went through Kakuzu ripping his chest open. **_ARRGGH!_**

Kakuzu screamed at the sudden attack, the wind throwing him across the battlefield, rolling on the ground as the gap on his chest made by the wind technique was quickly stitching up. Naruto then wove hand signs.

**_Wind Release: Judgment!_**

Naruto was about to cast his palm to Kakuzu before a hand immediately shot out of the ground extended by threads and pushed his palm sideways making the technique redirect its target.

The wind tore through the earth creating an enormous crater as it destroyed the land mass creating a huge shockwave that obliterated the houses surrounding them. Even the glasses a distance from them broke to pieces as the technique subsided. And as Naruto looked towards Kakuzu, he grinned as another mask dropped down on the ground.

_Just as I thought. So he has five hearts; one for each of the masks. It was good to create a shadow clone earlier. I would have died from that explosion. All he had to do was tunnel himself underneath him and summon me. The rest was plain easy._

_That kid has already figured it out._ Kakuzu said, his eyes narrowed in irritation. Naruto decided to voice his thoughts.

"My first glance was the mask that fell out of your body after I ripped through your chest. I actually thought nothing of it."

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fist. Noting Kakuzu's stern look. "Until I actually appeared behind you to see three masks behind you and your heart all closed up so all I had to do was target your heart again and another mask pops out meaning now there are two masks left, giving you an additional two lives."

Naruto grinned before settling for a stance. "Now all I have to do… **is kill you three more times!"**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Shibuki looked at the people within the safe house of Takigakure, the earth quivering time after time. The people kept complaining, yelling out in worry and apprehension!

"Calm down!" Shibuki yelled out. The noise reduced to murmurings to which Shibuki sighed. He rose his hand in an attempt to placate them.

"I know that things are a bit stunning right now, but you should be calm. It would be over, and we would continue our lives."

"So we just wait?"

Shibuki clenched his fist, and looked out to the distance, feeling the tremors.

_Just what is happening?_

Clenching his fist Takeo, whispered to his ear. "They are getting unstable, it wouldn't take a while before an idiot decides to step outside. What do we do?"

Closing his eyes in thought, Shibuki mused on his next choice of action before he opened them in determination.

"I'll head out."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**FORESTS**

Hidan immediately came out of the ice mirror, his scythe digging straight into the ground. Iruka and Haku emerged from another one, successfully separating Kakuzu from him.

Hidan looked at them separately before speaking. "Are you sure it's alright leaving the kid with Kakuzu, Kakuzu will decimate him you know?" Hidan said spinning his scythe in cycles.

"He can handle himself." Iruka said, looking at Hidan with narrowed eyes. _What group are these individuals from?_

"I… see." Hidan mused still swinging his scythe before quickly throwing it towards the duo in a sweeping motion, intending to behead them quickly.

Iruka and Haku quickly ducked while Iruka quickly removed a kunai while in his crouched position, spinning it wildly on his middle finger before dashing to Hidan and engaged in an offensive kunai attack to which Hidan just dodged them very quickly and immediately pulled his scythe towards him intending to skewer Iruka.

Iruka quickly made a clone which simply deflected the scythe with a kunai; with the scythe moving in another direction, while returning to its owner.

Sensing a huge drop in temperature around him, Hidan quickly moved away from his position as a multitude of ice needles descended on his previous location. Quickly scanning around, Hidan saw Haku with her arms in a single hand seal on a tree branch.

_So that's the plan huh, I engage this guy in close quarters while the other one just attacks me in long range._

Immediately, Iruka followed after Hidan who attacked with a huge downwards swing to which Iruka just moved aside. He ducked quickly as the scythe went sideways. In his position his channeled wind chakra to his kunai elongating and sharpening it and went for a vertical slash cutting Hidan's stomach open.

Hidan's eyes widened as Iruka quickly took the kunai throwing it towards him stabbing him straight through his heart to which Hidan simply dissolved to blood on the ground.

_What?_ Iruka turned around, his eyes widening. "Haku, watch out!"

In milliseconds, Hidan had reached behind Haku going for a brutal swing to bisect her but an ice Shield formed midair, received the impact of the strike. As cracks started to form on the shield, Haku took that as a cue to jump away as immediately, Hidan with monstrous strength cleaved the tree she was on in two.

Haku quickly went through a single hand seal. **_Ice Release: Ice Dragon Technique!_**

A huge dragon made of ice made its way towards Hidan who was on the tree, its maws opening intending on devouring its target. Hidan quickly vanished from view as the tree immediately froze up in contact with the dragon before it was crushed by the offensive force breaking to pieces.

Haku quickly turned, using a kunai to block Hidan's strike from behind before she quickly jumped away as a powerful gust of wind knocked Hidan, intending to smash him into a tree. Hidan simply righted himself in the air and using chakra, stuck his feet to the tree before moving at very quick speeds. The tree broke from the force used, with Hidan going for a swing towards Iruka.

Iruka fruitlessly brought up his kunai in defense as Hidan's strike broke the kunai. But with its attacking force quickly reduced, Iruka channeled chakra to his body greatly enhancing his defenses as Hidan stroke home, sending Iruka to a tree smashing it before the ground broke Iruka's fall, a crater forming on the ground.

Hidan looked at his scythe, a little displeased before going after Iruka intending to finish the job. As he soon as he was close by, an ice mirror formed in front of him and a foot greeted his face with a powerful kick that snapped his head side wards sending him to the earth.

Quickly looking up, Hidan brought up his scythe, breaking an ice spear that was intending to skewer him to the ground. Hidan quickly got up and jumped backwards as an overhead axe-kick from Haku smashed at his head's previous location. Quickly weaving hand seals, Hidan placed his palms before him.

**_Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!_**

A cloud of hot acidic mist was created from Hidan's mouth, travelling towards his opponents at astounding speeds. Haku quickly used a huge Ice Shield to block them, protecting both her and Iruka who was behind her. The Ice shield quickly melted as it ended up turning into Vapor, putting both of them at a disadvantage.

Before the Vapor could strike.

**_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!_**

Wind quickly emitted from Iruka's palms dispersing the Vapor attack as various trees cleared out from the gust of wind.

Before they could relax, they felt chakra building up.

**_Water Release: God's Wave._**

Looking through the vague atmosphere, they could see Hidan's palms facing towards them as a huge mass of spiraling water forming at Hidan's hand, fired at them. The propulsive force was so great it destroyed the ground it was on and headed towards them.

Haku just smirked as she brought a palm up weaving hand signs.

**_Water Release: Sub Zero!_** The water heading for them simply froze to zero temperature prompting a scowl from Hidan. Haku's eyes widened and quickly turned seeing Hidan appearing behind her with a body flicker; a large smirk on his face. It faded as Haku's other hand finished its intended technique.

**_Ice Release: Ice Blasts._**

A huge blast of Ice emerged from the wave of ice behind Haku, striking home and blasting Hidan deeper into the forest. Seemingly not waiting for any confirmation of his current status Iruka wove hand seals.

**_Wind Release: Judgment._**

The wind tunneled through the trees, travelling along the path Hidan was blasted through, destroying everything in its path. Looking ahead, Iruka waited for the dust to clear as he saw a prone figure standing up. Narrowing his eyes Iruka was about to move when the figure vanished as the dust cloud rippled a bit.

Suddenly, Iruka was met with a bone jarring strike to the abdomen as Hidan punched him viciously. Blood simply spat out from his lips tunneling him deeper into the forest.

Haku looked left and right frantically as she was blasted aside with a forearm strike to the side of her body. She could feel her ribs break at the impact as she too flew away deeper into the forest.

Getting up, Iruka grunted. He looked in front of him, noting Hidan who had a deadly gaze to his eyes. His voice then went deeper as he spoke. "**I'll kill you fuckers!**"

Moving at tremendous speeds, Hidan punched violently to Iruka's chest making him stagger back a bit. Iruka countered with a sweeping kick only for Hidan to jump forward, totally evading the kick and clasped his right hand around Iruka's forehead sending him into the ground.

With a deadly glint appearing in his eye Hidan wove hand signs with his other palm.

**_Water Release: Explosive Miasma!_**

A black mist emitted from Hidan's body, went up to form a black cloud above them. Immediately, Hidan dispersed it, allowing the cloud to turn into flammable oil as it dropped down on them, producing an explosion that incinerated the entire area.

The debris and smokescreen cleared as Hidan frowned. Looking down, he saw his hands wrapped around a log of wood. _Tch… a replacement_.

Constricting his hands around the wood, Hidan broke it into pieces before standing up to see Iruka using a tree to balance himself. Hidan quickly dashed forwards kicking him through the tree in rage as Iruka was sent through it smashing to pieces. Hidan brought his scythe up ready to pounce on Iruka before he was batted aside by an ice blast which sent him spiraling sideways.

Gritting his teeth, Hidan looked at Haku as she formed a clone that looked over Iruka, healing his injuries, with the original looking at him ready to defend against any upcoming attacks. Hidan's eyes darkened as Iruka got up feeling rejuvenated.

"How dare you!" Hidan screamed as a black miasma of chakra surrounded him "**How dare you deprive me of my kill!**" The chakra quickly turned blood red as he walked towards them slowly.

"**I'll kill you!**"

Immediately, Iruka wove hand signs.

**_Wind Release: Wind Blade._** A huge sword materialized from Iruka's fingertips and flew towards Hidan who just dashed forward towards the technique, cutting it in half. With his eyes taking a demonic tint, he went for a sweeping kick, only for Iruka to back flip completely evading it.

Hidan then jumped forward towards Haku while Iruka was still on the air, and quickly engaged in a brief battle with her. Having better upper body strength, he batted her aside with a firm kick before turning back to Iruka who landed and was heading towards him.

Iruka was graced with the scythe coming to his side. Grimacing, he caught the edges of the scythe, stopping it from piercing into him. **_What the…? The edges are blunt?!_**

Immediately, Hidan quickly ran around Iruka before pulling on the scythe via the cord. Iruka looked around as the rope from the scythe successfully circled around him, holding him in place.

Hidan with a roar pulled the scythe violently; with the scythe digging itself into Iruka's chest before recoiling in the reverse, slicing Iruka's around sending him spiraling to the ground. Haku immediately dashed towards Hidan, the air cooling around them.

Quickly reaching him she mouthed. **_Water Release: Demonic Wave!_**

A Huge wave of water emerged from the ground sending Hidan into the air. Dashing upwards towards Hidan, she smirked. **_Now you can't get away!_**

Weaving hand signs, she yelled. **_Secret Technique: Ice Mirrors!_**

Five mirrors made of ice formed around Hidan to his puzzlement. Haku went into all of them, attacking him very fast in the air before sending him down with a powerful drop kick. A bloodied Iruka who staggered up, saw Hidan coming down so he wove hand signs.

**_Fire Release: Sun's Brilliance_**. Haku seeing the fire technique, decided to supplement it by weaving hand signs.

**_Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains_****.** A huge Vortex of wind emerged from Haku as it combined with the fire technique creating a huge blast enveloping Hidan in the air.

An ice mirror formed behind Iruka as Haku stepped out of it, overlooking the blast, before placing her palms on Iruka's back healing him. "You need to stop being reckless."

Iruka just kept looking up, then frowning as he saw a figure come down from the smoke. _He should have been blasted to smithereens._ Looking forwards, Hidan stood up slowly smirking as Iruka and Haku's eyes widened at his change. _What… is that?_

Hidan took on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone like markings. Taking a huge retractable black spear, Hidan stabbed it into his arm as blood poured out of it coating the ground in a pool of silky crimson.

'_Whatever he is doing, it is not good!_ Iruka thought while racing towards him with Haku doing the same.

"**TOO LATE!**" Hidan yelled as two clones of him emerged from the ground, blocking them. Quickly reacting, Hidan placed his feet on the pool of blood and made a circle with him at the epicenter and drawing a triangle, he slowly made his way inside. Almost immediately, Haku and Iruka finished destroying the clones that turned to puddles of blood.

Running towards him, Iruka and Haku were still at a couple of distance away when Hidan stabbed himself in his leg grinning manically.

'**AARGH!**'

Haku immediately snapped her head side ways to look at Iruka as he fell down on the ground with blood coming out of his leg. Haku looked at him. "Iruka!"

Hidan's laugh manically filled the air. "How do you like that you mewling quim?!"

_What just happened? Iruka just fell down as soon as that guy stabbed his leg?_

Haku's eyes narrowed as she looked at Hidan trying to solve this phenomenon. Iruka stood up grunting as Hidan stabbed the other leg making Iruka fall to the ground again eliciting another scream.

Haku was brainstorming so quickly. _This started happening as soon as his body tone changed. So, what happened? That happened after we got him in that blast, then he made a symbol on the ground and he even blocked us before we could stop him from completing that symbol._

Iruka grunted as he looked up towards Hidan who was basking in euphoria at the pain that went through his body. His eyes were set in an orgasmic gaze as the pain rippled through his body. The same could not be said for Iruka as he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Iruka grunted, pulling himself up.

"Haku just go get him! It doesn't matter what happens to me!"

Haku ignored him, and continued looking at Hidan. _If he could do what he is doing to Iruka earlier he would have done it ages ago and ended this, but for now I've come to an observation, as long as he is in that circle any harm he gets it gets sent to Iruka-san._'

Haku's eyes set in determination. _That's all I need. But, the distance between us and him as great, how do I get him out of there? If I move closer he might kill him._

Hidan took the spear and jammed it into his shoulder as the pain rippled through his body Haku looked at Hidan's expression, his face contorted in pleasure. Haku then looked at Iruka who was gasping on the ground in his puddle of blood.

Pain went through his left shoulder, right shoulder, sternum, it was indescribable. Haku looked apologetically at Iruka. _Sorry Iruka-san but I have to get him out of that circle he is on before he wouldn't be able to harm you again. So please take another pain._

Haku's right hand slowly wove hand signs. Hidan bringing the spear to his left kidney. As soon as it made contact, Haku moved. _The sick pleasure you feel will be your downfall!_

Before Hidan could stab it an Ice mirror formed behind him, Immediately Haku came out intending to push him out, but was caught unawares as Hidan rammed his spike into her body straight to the heart.

"Haku!" IIruka gasped out in pain.

Hidan laughed manically, his dark laughter filling the air.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! You will be a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama!**"

Only for her to dissipate into water. _The fuck?!_

Widening his eyes, Hidan turned but was too late as a huge blast of Ice hit him sending him tunneling into the ground. Iruka felt no different as he was shot to one of the trees panting in pain.

As he gasped, suddenly, a dark glow surrounded him as he felt a familiar chakra. _Naruto?_

His bleeding stopped as he stood up heaving in and out leaning to a tree, his vision, blurry. Regaining balance, he could hear sounds of collisions. Haku covered Hidan in a wave of ice before making a clone that quickly destroyed the symbol of blood, retrieving his scythe and went away with it. Iruka regained his balance and walked towards Hidan's prone body.

"**How dare you?! Let me go this ins-**" Iruka quickly removed a kunai, coating it in wind chakra before cutting his head off. Hidan's head rolled of his shoulders before rolling on the ground. Iruka heaved in air in relief; he sighed panting slightly.

"We did it."

Haku looked at Hidan's still body and nodded to Iruka which he reciprocated. She released the ice covering his body. As Iruka was about to seal his body, Hidan's decapitated head spoke silently.

**_Blood Release: Purgatory._**

Immediately from his body, a huge wave of blood flooded a small area around him. Iruka and Haku dashed backwards quickly as spikes of blood shot up from the ground they were on earlier. Iruka looked on with his eyes widened.

**_What the hell is that?!_**

From the ground, as his headless body stood up like it was controlled by a puppet. Strands made of blood emerged from Hidan's neck and picked up his head, re-attaching it to his shoulders. The strands immediately fused his head to his body in a sickening view, sewing it in place. Cracking his neck, Hidan's eyes opened, blood red and looking at his opponents in frenzy.

**_I've played around too much._** Hidan mused before blood formed out of thin air at his hands, creating a similar scythe to the one he used earlier.

"Kakuzu should be done with that brat by now. I'm going to take my time killing you." Hidan assured before bringing his left hand up in a ram sign.

**_Blood Release: Dance of Death!_**

Tunnels of blood rose up from the ground and sped forth towards Haku and Iruka. Haku looked on. **_He uses blood release?!_**

Immediately, a huge wall of Ice formed behind them blocking the blood wave from one of the tunnels. It couldn't hold out for long, before large cracks began to form on the ice and eventually, the ice turned blood red before breaking to pieces, with the blood tunnel dividing into two and heading for the two of them. Immediately Iruka immediately wove hand signs before placing them on the ground.

**_Wind Release: Protective Barrier!_**

Immediately, a huge dome shield of wind appeared around Iruka and Haku as they looked on. The blood splashed on the wind shield wildly as the attack was successfully repelled. Iruka then spoke.

"Haku we have to attack collaboratively. There is a way we can stop his regenerative factor through your ice. My wind doesn't have an effect on him. He would just regenerate. Here, have this." Iruka said before sending a tag towards Haku who looked it over. She widened her eyes and nodded her head, getting the message.

Suddenly cracks began to appear underneath them as Hidan burst out from the ground inside the air shield. Hidan immediately placed his palms on both of their shocked faces before crashing them to the ground, heaving a voluminous amount of dust to the atmosphere.

Iruka grunted as he placed his two arms on Hidan's wrist which held the hand on his face before channeling wind chakra through them cutting it completely.

Hidan growled before blood came out of his cut arm dividing into numerous strands which attached itself quickly to the separated limb before it could touch the ground. Hidan immediately took his left hand up clenched to a fist before punching down violently on Iruka's chest.

Iruka immediately spat out a huge glob of blood which splattered on Hidan's face.

Hidan's face seemed to delight at this development as he took out his unusual long tongue and licked the blood of his face. Haku immediately wove hand signs with her right hand, an Ice wave heading for Hidan.

Hidan quickly jumped upwards as the Ice wave passed beneath him in mid-air and above his two opponents on the ground.

Suddenly the Ice stilled, creating a shield for them and blocking them from Hidan's view. Hidan growled darkly, raising his fist while mid-air. He roared punching down on the Ice shield screaming,

"**DON'T FUCK WITH ME!**"

The shield caved inward as a shockwave shook the area encompassed by Iruka's wind shield. Sensing chakra behind him, Hidan turned his eyes, dilating as Iruka finished preparing his technique.

**_Wind Release: Judgment._** The technique struck home, effectively removing Hidan from the ground and throwing him to the walls of the shield. The shield was confirmed to be rotating very fast as Hidan bounced quickly to each side of the shield before he crashed violently to the ground.

Getting up slowly, Hidan exposed his face. The left side was heavily mutilated as his white colored skull was visible in patches over his face. His skin heavily torn; gums from his teeth also hanged around bloodily his body was littered with deep gashes as his cloak was torn at a side.

A sick grin was over his face, giving him a terrifying appearance as his face and body were both stitched slowly in a disgusting fashion. Reforming the scythe at his hands he growled wildly. "**MORE! GIVE ME MORE!**"

Before he dashed forward, aiming to decapitate Iruka's head. Iruka quickly ducked, moving his head downwards; he tried to come with an uppercut to Hidan's face.

Hidan blocked the punch with difficulty, prompting Haku to try a swift kick to his exposed head before Hidan released his scythe and used his other hand to catch it. Twisting it violently, Haku screamed as she was sent crashing on Iruka sending them towards Iruka's active wind shield.

Grimacing in pain and sensing the danger ahead of them Haku looked towards Iruka who dispersed the shield as they crashed on the ground heaving debris upwards.

Quickly reacting, Haku cursed out as she twisted her leg back to its original position before covering the strained leg in ice, momentarily numbing the pain. She couldn't react quickly as Hidan loomed over her all of a sudden and grabbed her head, and with force, drove her head into the ground.

'**CCCRAAAASSHHHH!**'

He quickly formed a spear with blood attempted to ram it into her heart which failed as she dodged clumsily, obviously disoriented. The spear ran itself through her shoulder prompting a gasp from her lips.

Hidan's face twisted to disgust at his failure before forming another spear but before he could ram it into her again, Iruka head butted him through his chest, the duo going to the ground with Hidan releasing his grip on the spear.

Hidan quickly delivered two sharp punches to Iruka's skull before head butting him and punching him through the air. Using a newly created spike, Hidan threw with chakra as it stabbed Iruka through his stomach pinning him to a tree with Iruka's head hitting the back of the tree with concussive force making see stars.

With Iruka going into unconsciousness, he thought finally.

**_The rest is up to you, Haku._**

Sensing a buildup in chakra, Hidan turned his head quickly as he held his arms in a cross-like fashion which didn't help as another blast from Haku's ice cannon sent him digging in to the ground. Haku panted wildly as the area where she was stabbed was filled up by ice also numbing the pain in her shoulder.

Hidan got up and he growled as he saw Haku finished preparing her technique.

**_Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!_**

Compared to before, a multitude of Ice mirrors appeared in an instant around Hidan. Hidan was trapped in a dome of twenty one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve were seen to be at the ground level, eight floated above the first twelve and was angled towards the ground, and the final mirror was above the rest and faced the ground.

"Tch… you bitch!" He quickly moved to destroy one of the mirrors only for a kick to send him crashing to the earth.

Haku quickly went into the mirrors as at an astounding speed, and she began her assault.

She immediately began attacking Hidan who could do nothing about the attacks, pummeled at all sides. After a while of non-stop attacks, Haku only took a milli-second to create a technique. Suddenly images of Haku appeared on every mirror as they all chanted.

**_Ice Release: Killing Ice Spears!_**

Immediately, giant ice spikes of Ice were unleashed from each of the mirrors stabbing violently into Hidan who could do nothing to prevent it because of the sheer speed of the attack. The spears were driven into all the parts of Hidan's body; his entire body perforated. Hidan couldn't do anything to be released as he growled.

"**You think this would stop me! I'm Immortal!**"

"It was obvious that was the case. Even if you wouldn't die you need to move before you can cast any technique more or less control that blood of " Haku muttered, her voice riveting from every mirror.

"At your chest I placed a stasis seal on your body stopping it from making any motion hence stopping your regeneration." Haku said before a tag was seen on Hidan's chest similar to the one Iruka gave her before. She continued speaking her voice echoing through the region. "Only your head is able to react and even then it's not capable of anything, only speech."

Immediately the Ice evaporated as Haku landed close to him. She was about to walk towards him when her eyes dilated, falling to her knee. She spat out a glob of blood to Hidan's glee. Looking stunned at her body's weakness she grunted.

"**Serves you right, bitch!**"

Mustering up a little strength, she pulled herself up before creating an Ice sword. Before Hidan could muster any profanities his head was removed from his body with Haku quickly sealing it into a scroll. The ice spears seemingly evaporated; with Haku falling to her back and going into unconsciousness.

**_It's over. We've… won…_** The scene showed the entire forest with parts of the area the battle took place covered in blood.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto ran forward, his chakra spiking, the ground quaking with miniature craters forming at every step he took, wanting to end Kakuzu once and for all.

Naruto jumped quickly, and attempted a front flip before going for a violent axe drop to Kakuzu. Kakuzu moved back a certain distance as the kick smashed the ground, creating a huge crater. A brief moment occurred as Kakuzu looked into Naruto's eyes seeing the bloodlust in them; with slowing debris dividing them.

Immediately dashing forward, Kakuzu went for a clothesline sending him into the ground. Naruto crashed into the ground, a crater forming promptly. As Kakuzu went for a punch, a kick from Naruto into his skull sent him into the air and quickly moving up, Naruto went for a roundhouse kick to Kakuzu's gut, sending him spiraling into the ground.

**'I'LL KILL THIS KID!' **Getting up, Kakuzu grunted as the mask on his back started bulging before bursting out creating two new beings into the fray. The first was took the shape of a demonic tiger with the second taking the form of a deformed biped.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _This would be troublesome._

Kakuzu yelled. **_Earth Grudge Fear: Bated Breath!_**

Immediately a huge wave of lightning came out of the mouth of the biped, with the tiger casting a jutsu exactly like the '**_Fire Release: Searing Migraine_**_'_

Kakuzu quickly wove hand signs. **_Wind Release: Pressure Damage!_**

The technique, combined with the lightning and fire techniques all headed to Naruto whose eyes widened at the offensive power.

**_'BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!'_**

A thunderous explosion occurred at the area as the scene showed an impressive light show, with yellow and red combining to give a dome-like orange explosion.

Kakuzu looked at the area of the blast with hard scrutiny as it cleared, showing a huge white cube as cracks appeared before breaking down showing Naruto panting.

_This kid is persistent_. Kakuzu said.

_I'll definitely have a huge disadvantage in long range_. _There are three now._ Naruto thought before placing his palms on the ground.

**_Creation of all things: Shadow Pillars._**

Multiple white pillars emerged from the ground within the entire vicinity of the arena; some going through nearby buildings as Naruto jumped on one, moving up. Kakuzu quickly jumped on one of the pillars with his creations at his side on pillars.

Naruto looked at the creations before finally setting his gaze at Kakuzu. Kakuzu quickly moved, dashing from the pillar. He punched his arm forward while at a distance from Naruto, his hand extended via threads as Naruto simply jumped to another pillar with Kakuzu's hand following.

He turned his gaze to his side, his eyes widening as Kakuzu used the earlier distraction to cover ground, quickly punching with the other arm. Jumping back, Naruto looked down to see the lightning biped spitting out another wave of lightning underneath him.

Naruto quickly was about to make a shield to block the lightning but was caught off guard as Kakuzu's arm grabbed his feet, yanking him and dragging his body across various towers breaking them in the process; before throwing him towards the fire tiger who shot a huge sphere of fire at Naruto.

Naruto quickly made a shield. Though the white shield couldn't defend against all of the fire attack so Naruto was caught in some of the flames which ate his upper cloth.

Crashing to a pillar and yelling in pain, he quickly removed it tossing it aside as his body healed from the wounds he got from the fire. He stood upright on the tower as his body shook from his strength depreciating.

_I don't have much chakra left._ Naruto thought. _The best move is to destroy those creations of his before I run out._

Calming his body, Naruto jumped up, giving a serious look as he looked over the scene with Kakuzu and his creations far away. Each of the creations started to move forwards at great speeds towards Naruto who had his expression hidden.

As soon as they landed on two pillars, Naruto opened his eyes, a glint appearing in his blue orbs. He clasped his hands. **_Creation of all things: Restriction_**

Beams of light emerged from the pillars surrounding and constricting around the creatures, making them growl in resistance. Kakuzu's eyes widened at the implications, quickly going after them. '_SHIT!_'

And with that, Naruto moved. Both of his palms glowed black as he went towards them and touched them on their masks before speaking silently. **_Darkness Release: Spirit Absorption._**

The Masks quickly disintegrated as Naruto absorbed the chakra of the creations, making them to vanish into thin air.

Naruto was then blown back by wind as Kakuzu leapt after him punching him on his stomach, face and chest consecutively. They were in the air, Kakuzu quickly yelling,

**_Wind Release: Sky's Descent!_**

A thunderous sound of wind tore into Naruto's body creating gashes of wounds making him to his grit his teeth in pain while mid-air. He crashed into the pillars breaking them repeatedly.

Almost immediately, the sky darkened as thunder and lightning coalesced, and rain began to pour down on the entire village.

Kakuzu scanned the area, seeing Naruto getting up. Kakuzu repeatedly appeared with a body flicker and attempted to punch him in his gut. Naruto saw the attack and attempted t block it only for his hand to tremble, and his vision to blur.

_Not this again!_

Meeting no resistance, Kakuzu punched him on the gut, making Naruto spit out in pain; Kakuzu then grabbed his head and with a roar threw him through a couple of pillars which broke on impact, collapsing on the ground and heaving debris into the atmosphere.

Naruto's gaze was getting blurry as Kakuzu was seemingly in his front. Immediately multiple threads emerged from Kakuzu's hand stabbing into his skin as Naruto gasped in pain. Blood kept leaking from the openings the threads made. As Kakuzu was about to attack again, moving in for a punch.

**"RRRAAAARRHHH!**"

Naruto gave a shattering roar, punching Kakuzu straight in the jaw. Kakuzu's head twisted sideways as blood spat out of his lips; sweat and water spilling sideways as effect.

It now became a full brawl.

Naruto speared Kakuzu into a pillar breaking it completely with Kakuzu sending a deep elbow deep into his spine; Naruto left him as he went down in pain. Kakuzu then kicked him on his forehead, raising his body up to which Naruto responded with a punch to his chest making Kakuzu stagger back.

Naruto capitalized on his opportunity by moving swiftly, giving a devastating uppercut as the sound of bone cracking was heard, Kakuzu sent upwards.

Naruto quickly jumped upwards, sending a vicious axe kick deep into Kakuzu's skull making him eat dirt. Quickly reacting, Kakuzu picked a fistful of mud, sending it into Naruto's eyes before quickly sweeping him of his feet making Naruto crash into the ground.

Kakuzu immediately went on top of him delivering punches to his head. Naruto's head swayed sideways from each punch delivered before gathering chakra into his head, head butting Kakuzu's head viciously, cracking his skull. Naruto delivered a vicious punch to his face making Kakuzu disoriented as he fell down to Naruto's side.

Naruto reversed the momentum; he was now on top of Kakuzu as he punched down on him relentlessly before Kakuzu quickly shifted his head sideways making Naruto punch the ground, creating a mini-crater.

Kakuzu then grabbed Naruto's body before used his superior body throwing him to another pillar. This time Naruto just cracked it as the back of his head collided with the pillar making him see stars. Naruto staggered as he heard a whirring noise reverberate through his head.

Kakuzu quickly yelled, standing up. He picked Naruto and started running through the pillars before weakening and dropping him down to the floor. Naruto just lay on the ground, his face up; panting as body tried to recuperate quickly. Kakuzu then dropped to his knees panting heavily.

_I've never been pushed this far since the Shodaime!_ Kakuzu heaved a couple of breaths as he helped himself up looking at the skies before looking down at Naruto. As he grabbed Naruto's head, Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and put it in a lock between his legs.

Kakuzu, obviously bigger than him broke out of the hold before punching Naruto straight to his sternum. Naruto gasped in air as he quickly got up separating him from Kakuzu as they looked each other down.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Kakuzu said in frustration.

"Because I have a goal, I can't fall here, not now, not ever!" Naruto said, and immediately, chakra spiked from his body as he suddenly appeared under Kakuzu, kicking him upwards with such power that Kakuzu flew upwards into the air above the height of the pillars.

**_GURK!_** Kakuzu grunted, unable to regain his bearings in time.

Naruto growled, spiking his chakra even more.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHH!**" The ground caved in, a crater forming around Naruto as he was covered by a dome black Chakra. The crater kept on increasing more and more as Naruto bent down pumping chakra to his feet. He then propelled.

**_BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_**

He propelled upwards with such speeds that it broke the sound barrier, shoulder tackling Kakuzu who was still mid-air, taking him upwards towards the skies.

While heading there, they engaged in a vicious fist fight. Punches and kicks were exchanged as they fought, reaching the skies. Punches collided creating shockwaves, as if in resonance with the thunderous sounds produced by the heavens.

Thunder rumbled in various places as Lightning appeared in the various directions while Naruto and Kakuzu fought. It was an impressive sight and they could feel it, that the battle was nearing its conclusion.

As Naruto went in for a punch, Kakuzu shifted in the air dodging it, his chakra spiking, before he punched Naruto wildly, grabbing him and propelling him downwards. From afar, a bright light was seen falling from the heavens. Kakuzu then yelled.

"**I will be victorious in this battle brat! I can't be defeated here!**"

Naruto's eyes shadowed as his body glowed black. "**Didn't you listen to my last statement?!**" Immediately he broke the hold, turning on top of Kakuzu, before gathering chakra on his two palms. Black Orbs of chakra covering his fists.

"**I would not fall here!**" Naruto screamed punching Kakuzu on his gut with a fist while holding him in place with the other.

"**NOW FALL!**" Naruto yelled punching him, with both his fists creating a magnificent shockwave that blew Naruto upwards and sent Kakuzu to the ground.

Naruto exhaled as he blocked out the world around him. He closed his eyes in meditation, concentrating chakra to his palm. A dark ring of chakra manifesting on his palm appeared the sky.

Black as a color was never so bright. _Only I get to ascend to the skies._

**CRASH! **Kakuzu crashed into the earth in a tremendous shockwave that blasted all the pillars surrounding him away. Kakuzu lay on the ground almost passed out, unable to move, Naruto then dropped the volatile technique from above, down towards Kakuzu.

**_Great Spiraling Ring._**

The ring dropped down, heading towards Kakuzu who saw the black light heading towards him. _Am I to fall here, Beaten by that kid? _He chuckled out._ Unbelievable._

**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The ring collided where Kakuzu was creating a huge black and deafening explosion that shaped up to be a huge mushroom cloud. The technique lightened the entire village of Takigakure as a huge repulsive force blew apart turning everything in that vicinity to dust.

Naruto looked above the Village at the sheer destruction he created. With his blond hair waving wildly, he looked at his palm… a sick grin forming on his face.

_With this, it is possible!_

The village was now given a bird's eye view, as over half of it was destroyed. Naruto dropped down slowly. When looked from afar it seemed a comet was coming in contact with earth or to some people… a legend.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto dropped down on the village as he looked around, seeing Kakuzu's mangled body, he sealed it into a scroll before walking away.

As he came to the forests he looked at the remains of the battle that occurred with the Hidan. Looking around, he saw Iruka pinned to the tree. Looking forward he saw Haku lying beside a headless body. With a chuckle he mused,

"They are alive… that's good." Then his eyes widened in slight realization, a slight confliction riveting across his face.

Shaking his head, he moved towards Iruka, not registering the smile that emerged on his face due to them being alive. He just removed the spike that hooked Iruka to the tree and threw it to the ground while catching Iruka before he fell; with the spike turning to blood.

He removed the black scroll and sealed him in it and moved over towards Haku and did the same before sealing Hidan to the same scroll he sealed Kakuzu's body. Sighing, he looked upwards to the skies as he thought silently,

_Time to go. _He exhaled tiredly a smile emerging from his face.

He stopped, his eyes narrowing. _Something's here._

Naruto turned his head swiftly, he would have sworn he saw something at the edges of his eyes; a moving plant. Extending his senses he felt nothing before he mused. 'Probably just my thoughts.'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**IWAGAKURE NO SATO**

Onoki was still appalled at the move Konoha stroke Kumo with. With how they were so good at sealing techniques, it didn't escape him that they would plan an attack like that. As he thought on the matter, his daughter Kurotsuchi walked in with a grin.

"Hey gramps! How is old age treating you?"

Onoki just sighed at the intrusion to his thoughts. _Why can't she let me be, only comes to remind me of my old age?_

"What is it Kurotsuchi?" Onoki asked with a twitch forming on his head.

"We've got a visitor wanting to see you." Kurotsuchi kept her grin earning a groan from Onoki. She got that from her mother; that he could tell.

"And who is it?"

"Orochimaru of the Sannin."

_Interesting_ Onoki smirked. "Let him in."

**CHAPTER END**


	8. Building Flames

**_The most potent weapon of the oppressor is the mind of the oppressed._**

**_BUILDING FLAMES_**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Destruction; Utter destruction. That was what would cross someone's thoughts if they saw the sorry state of Takigakure.

It was funny really.

One of the unimportant villages was the host to a truly terrifying battle. Signs of combat were shown; mini craters adjudged to be formed by fists and heels lay spotted on the earth; scorched earth and burning buildings as a result of powerful fire techniques.

Drowned buildings were as a result of water techniques, engraved earth as an after-effect of powerful wind techniques; dug out earth a product of earth techniques, charred grounds an outcome of lightning used; and huge craters form depicting the terrifying chakra the individuals had.

This was the scene Shibuki was greeted to as he stared at his village with his eyes widened. In his mind, thoughts were rippling into each other trying to find common sense. Surely, he knew there were powerful ninjas in the world, but Takigakure had been so secluded that they couldn't imagine this possibly happening.

Over half of the village was destroyed by Kakuzu and whoever he was fighting, and it was with a boy no less. Their ninjas were all filled with fear at the terror their village was hosted too. The entire village was reshaped.

"Shibuki-sama what do we do?" Takeo asked him as he gawked at the destruction.

"What else do we do, we rebuild. Whoever Kakuzu battled with must be very strong to elicit such destruction. Our village have been ignored in terms of strength because let's face it; I'm a chunin level ninja and the leader here. The only thing that gives us super strength is our Hero water and even that depleted our forces." Shibuki admitted with his eyes, strained. He gritted his teeth while clenching his fist.

"We need to rebuild before recovering and adding to our lost strength." Shibuki said. A ninja suddenly landed next to him before speaking.

"Shibuki-sama we have messengers from Iwagakure here to speak with you."

Looking at him, Shibuki nodded his head before speaking. "I will be with them shortly."

He then walked to calm the villagers as he moved his eyes set in determination. _We would not be ignored… not again._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KONOHAGAKURE**

Hiruzen was looking over some scrolls musing on the current developments within and outside Konohagakure. A messenger Shinobi knocked into his office rapidly. "Come in." The shinobi quickly entered obviously showing that he ran non-stop to get this message to him.

"What is it?" Hiruzen said shifting his eyebrows as his pupils moved from the scroll to the messenger.

"Hokage-sama reports have come in, Kumogakure and Takigakure have both lost their Jinchuuriki!"

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the news a smile threatening to form. "Is that so?"

"Yes sir. This brings the total lost Jinchuuriki to five. Here's the official report." The shinobi dropped the scroll on the table and waited for further instructions.

"You are dismissed" Hiruzen chuckled heartedly. The shinobi then bowed before moving out. As soon as the door closed, Hiruzen opened the scroll and overlooking it. He looked through it, his eyes widening slightly.

It was gentle.

Chuckles began to fill the air as the sound was obviously coming from Hiruzen before it rose to hysterical laughter which went on for a while.

Sighing slightly, his laughter died down. He took his pipe, puffing away smoke from his lips as his laugh reduced to a smirk. _I'd have never thought that Kumo would so foolishly throw their Jinchuuriki to wipe out that group of aged genins. We only taught them collaborative techniques so they would seem to be an elite force. They didn't know that they were wastes of ninja. This is so… unbelievable._

He overlooked the report again, smirking in triumph.

_I was hoping to weaken them but this was unexpected. A welcome surprise I might say. This would set them back as they would try to regain their lost power. Losing two Tailed Beasts would leave a big mark on any village. Obviously, this would be a good time to strike, but, Iwa has two Tailed beasts with them and wouldn't hesitate to attack us, we'll just wait._ Hiruzen thought leaning back on his chair.

_Let them attack at their time we'll have home advantage and besides-_' An obscure look came over his face. _We have nothing to rush for._

A gust of wind pulsed through the office as Hiruzen shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the front of his table. "Hokage-sama!" An ANBU appeared in his office.

"Yes?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Senju Tsunade has arrived to the village."

He smirked. _My day just keeps getting better and better._

"Welcome her and guide her here. She has a lot to catch up on. Also, bring Kakashi with you. When you are done, get Danzo. I have something for him to do."

The ANBU nodded his head and vanished. Hiruzen smiled, leaning back to his chair.

_Well let's welcome the prodigal daughter._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Why are you doing this?" Saki asked puzzled, watching Tenten jump through roof tops and heading towards the village gates. She followed, because her curiosity was raised. In the past couple of days, Tenten had become frenzied like something strange was about to happen.

"Lady Tsunade is said to be back to the village today. I just want to see her."

Saki widened her eyes. She knew about Tsunade Senju, who didn't. She was like the perfect role model for all the female shinobi to follow. Her unrivaled strength and healing abilities were known around the world so it was no surprise Tenten looked glad to have a chance to see her.

Apart from Kira, Tenten was the one person she loved to hang out with. Although they had differences in combat style, Saki admired Tenten. She was just like them, an orphan but someone who didn't let things like that hold her back. She strived still she was powerful enough to fend for herself. And now, she was a chunin.

Saki looked forward in alarm as Tenten stopped suddenly. Tenten then gained a look of admiration as she stared forward to the gates from the top of a building.

"There she is!"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tsunade walked through the village as she was greeted by mostly silence. The streets were bare as wind pulsed through the street. _Just like during the war times._

Looking beside her, she saw Kakashi looking ahead as if used to it already. "The village sure has changed from the last time we left, right Shizune?"

"Yes. Tsunade-sama" was the smooth reply from Shizune looking around. "And duller too. Though, it still brings back memories."

"It really does." Tsunade nodded at the response walking on and taking in the sight in nostalgia.

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared in their front. She stopped still as she looked at the Eagle mask on his face.

"Tsunade-sama." The ANBU said with a bow "I welcome you to Konoha. Hokage-sama requests your presence along with Hatake Kakashi."

Both of them nodded and Kakashi turned his head sideways, nodding to his team who dispersed from the area.

Tsunade looked at the Hokage tower gritting her teeth in hatred while staring at it.

"It's time you let go of your resentment for that title, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said sending his lone eye looking at her.

"Tch… mind your own business you brat." Tsunade bit back at him before looking ahead. "Let's go already!" she snapped.

Getting to the Hokage tower, they passed a couple of floors as they went upwards. Getting to the Hokage office they waited as the ANBU knocked thrice before entering.

"Hokage-sama, here is Senju Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi." the ANBU bowed before Hiruzen nodded, dismissing him and looking at the three in front of him.

"Kakashi, good work as always. May I have your report of the 'entire' mission?" Kakashi quickly unsealed a scroll and walking to the table, placed it before heading back.

"Thank you. You are dismissed, Kakashi." Kakashi bowed, turned and began to walk towards the door, his eyes crossing with Tsunade for a moment before walking out of the office.

Tsunade just stood there staring at Hiruzen with restrained anger as Hiruzen simply looked at her.

"You haven't changed a bit" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Spare me the crap sensei!" Tsunade growled clenching her fists.

"I know that you are upset currently but we need you here in this village, we didn't have a choice but to bring you back regardless your intentions."

Shizune just stared quietly before Hiruzen turned to her. "Ah, Shizune… Kato, right?" Shizune simply bowed nodding her head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You have grown a lot." Hiruzen said with a smile before turning back to Tsunade. "Kakashi briefed you on your duties. I need not to go over them again. For now you should retire to the Senju quarters. If I remember your room was fixed after you utterly trashed it on a bout of rage."

Tsunade simply frowned before she turned and walked out angrily. As soon as she reached the door, with her hand on the handle, she asked. "Would you have really put me on the bingo books if I had refused?"

Hiruzen looked confused before chuckling slightly. "It seems Kakashi played a fast one on you Tsunade, I never would have even thought of that. And her I was, wondering how it was possible that he convinced you."

Tsunade's left eye twitched in irritation. _That brat!_

"Anyway you should retire to your quarters. I trust that you need some rest."

"Yes, sensei…" Tsunade said her anger a little bit abated. She thought wrong. There was no way her sensei would actually do something as despicable as she thought, Kakashi did play a fast one on her. She said. "Shizune let's go."

"Yes!" As soon as they left the office Hiruzen mused. _Wouldn't have thought to put you on the bingo books huh? _He chuckled_. What a joke. You are a shinobi, Tsunade. I wouldn't even let any village have you, dead or alive. But, if I was to have a choice, I guess being dead does count._

Hiruzen returned to his sit at he brought out a slip of paper. _Now to address this Tamashii situation_.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KUMOGAKURE**

A growled in anger, the news of his missing Jinchuuriki hitting him. He was extremely furious with the loss. His brain was trying to come up with a way to find them. His brother Bee and Yugito were missing, and he was never so lost. He didn't know if Iwa would want to even still ally with him after the weakness he showed; Konoha really got him.

"Raikage-sama, if you worry too much we might end up losing this war. We have to think of other ways to gain power in a quick amount of time." Mabui said in monotone voice trying to reassure him. Sure they had been struck hard, but they could still come back.

A looked at her as he thought on the situation, "Yes, you are right, I can't be caught licking my wounds at this moment; I need to see Onoki."

Mabui nodded her head before a Shinobi entered the office. "Raikage-sama, the Tsuchikage requests to contact with you via our visual communication system."

Mabui smiled, "What a nice coincidence, don't you think Raikage-sama?"

A just got up. "Let's go then."

The visual communication room was nothing fancy; it was surrounded by fat cables, connected to a central screen. The screen was completely black with a white dot reappearing after an equal short interval.

Raikage nodded to the Shinobi who wore a helmet seemingly connected to the cables and clasping his hands. The screen froze for a second before showing the face of the Tsuchikage looking at him with a grim smile.

"Onoki."

"A" was the reply as they began with greetings.

"What called for this?" A said with an indifferent expression while looking forward. Onoki spoke, "I'm sure you know the purpose of this. I heard of the predicament you now face, don't you think you acted rashly. Sending two tailed beasts out in the open like that?"

"My thoughts were clouded and not only has Konoha struck a fierce blow to me, my actions led to the loss of great power from my village." A said obviously disappointed with himself.

"You always had a bad tolerance for insults; but that doesn't matter now, the deed is done. The only thing you can do in this situation is try to salvage what you can to regain your lost strength. After Konoha dealt a big blow to us during the last war that was what we did. We seem to be allied because of them; they are a thorn in our side that needs to be removed tactically. I hope you understand what I am saying."

A nodded his head obviously understanding the situation, "We seem to have a suspect on the perpetrator of the stolen Tailed Beasts." Onoki said before glancing down picking something up and showing it on the screen. A looked on as his eyes widened.

_That's impossible!_

Noticing and recognizing the expression on his face, Onoki simply nodded, "You obviously think that it is impossible; that this couldn't happen but that's the truth. This boy by the name Tamashii Shou did this. Citizens from Takigakure sighted him along with two others, Reizo and an unidentified female."

"We do not know who the leader of this organization is, but Tamashii has taken the forefront of their activities. In the villages, during the moments before the Nanabi was stolen, as well as the Ichibi's capture, he was recognized; and now without a doubt, he was the one that stole the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki from Konoha."

A looked on at the image, signaling a Shinobi standing nearby. "Get me someone from the data analysis department immediately."

The shinobi bowed before he vanished. A turned back to Onoki. "Tamashii Shou you say, Konoha must have gotten this information earlier if you say Shinobi from Suna saw it first."

Onoki simply replied with a nod before asking, "If that's the case, then the question would be; why do you think they didn't put him on the bingo book?"

A just chuckled before answering. "The same reason that I wouldn't do it if my village was the first one to have their Tailed Beast stolen."

"Precisely." was the simple reply Onoki provided, A smirked, "This means that they would obviously put him in the books now that mine has been affected."

Onoki looked silently obviously thinking before speaking, "He would understandably be an S-class criminal."

"Why do you say that?"

"He clashed with Kakuzu." Onoki spoke, with a slight look of interest on his face.

A's eyes widened, "Kakuzu the S-rank criminal and bounty hunter?"

"Yes, the very same Kakuzu that fought with the First Hokage and survived, not many could boast of that feat."

"And who won? No let me guess, the boy" A said already reaching a conclusion.

Onoki smirked, "You know it."

"But how could you know this" A asked surprised.

"Simple, someone actually provided me with the details of the battle." Onoki said with smirk

"Who?"

"Their Kage" Onoki chuckled. "Or rather, their leader, Shibuki."

"Shibuki?"

"Yes, even though he is a weak Shinobi, he was pretty brave watching the entire battle." Onoki said chuckling before speaking. "I'll send some documents over to you so you can review our current position and so you could suggest some tactics for us to use."

"Are your Jinchuuriki secured?" A asked, a hopeful look flashed across his eyes. "Han is currently in the tower, I don't know where Roshi went to hide nowadays. Definitely in the mountains, I would have controlled him as I did with Han, but I'm sure he's okay."

A arched an eyebrow. "Roshi?"

"Yeah, the four tails, no need to worry, I'll get him soon." A simply nodded his head as the Shinobi he sent earlier came with another individual.

This one wore a lab coat with magnifying glasses and carried with him a canvas. "Raikage-sama, you called."

"Yes, I want you to copy the drawing of that individual on the screen for me. I'll await your documents Onoki."

Onoki simply nodded as the lab individual sat down and began drawing. "On another topic I just had a visitor recently."

"And who was it?"

"Orochimaru."

"And what did he want" A asked with a narrowed gaze.

"He wanted to form an alliance."

"Interesting, it seems even people from Konoha want to destroy Konoha."

"Yes… he had gone and formed his own hidden Village called Otogakure in Rice country. Never cared about the place because it never bothered my mind."

"And of course you accepted." A said sighing as he closed his eyes. Onoki just chucked.

"You know it. Besides, what was that quote? _The enemy of my enemy… is my friend._"

"If he really wants to be your friend." A pointed out.

Onoki nodded. "If he wants to be my friend."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**UNKNOWN HIDEOUT**

"We've lost both Kakuzu and Hidan." A deep voice said in a cave.

The interesting about this meeting was that all the members totaling four except the leader and a female figure next to him were in silhouettes; meaning that they were where there actually.

Most occupants of the cave were stunned at the information, "How? I thought Takigakure wasn't a powerful military village?" Deidara voice asked before continuing, "Their Jinchuuriki wouldn't have given him a strong battle."

"It seems he encountered our… _rival_ in the collection of the Tailed Beasts." Pain's voice echoed through the meeting ground. "He and his companions defeated them, meaning that they are composed of strong members."

Pain gestured to Zetsu. "Zetsu watched the entire battle and would provide you with the images."

Immediately, Zetsu spouted from the ground as his body divided into four fragments and quickly attached themselves to each of their members, sharing its memories with them; the entire battle sequence going into their memories.

After a while, Kisame smirked, "That kid's not bad."

"Definitely impressive." Sasori complimented.

"Yes, after numerous espionages Zetsu found his name to be Tamashii Shou; origins unknown which means his village is unidentified, his affiliation unidentified, his parents, history… everything is null. It seems as if he just appeared all of a sudden. This was an unknown factor we didn't count on interrupting our plans. So we have to take care of it before it grows any further."

The Akatsuki just listened to the information as Pain continued. "He vanished mysteriously and has not been seen then; he has three Tailed Beasts at his possession, the nine tails, the seven tails and the one tailed beast. We have only the two and eight tails; leaving the remaining out there to be the three, four, five and six tails. Without a doubt we will cross with him again. And then I expect no mistakes." Pain said.

Tobi would assist you both on both infiltration and getaway; I have a mission for you two Itachi, Kisame.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_"Being shunned, abused, treated like scum and spat on, there are seven other people apart from me and you who have gone through the same things we went through our childhood. So, what do you wish to do?"_**

**_ "I'll accept, it's not as if I have anyone in this village to look out to, they'll probably be glad if I'm gone regardless."_**

**_"Good." _**

**_"W…What are you doing?"_**

**_"For you to escape, you need to sleep."_**

**_ "Wha-?"_**

Fu woke up startled as the memories went through her brain. Looking around while panting a bit, she saw that she was a cave. The room she was in was round, with a candle burning at one of the ends. Her eyes narrowing, she saw a figure lying down on a bed obviously in deep sleep.

Her eyes widened, remembering the previous occurrences.

_It wasn't a dream._

Putting her feet on the ground, she became disoriented as a flash of dizziness hit her. Placing her arms on the wall she regained balance, fully observing Gaara's sleeping position.

_It is a boy._ Walking on she reached the opening of the cave and was met with a passageway which was poorly lighted. Looking on, she could see light coming from one of the rooms. And she walked cautiously towards it.

In a cave flickering with light from fire, the shadow of a figure sitting on a large rock was seen along with two lying figures glowing white lying on a surface.

The scene was fully displayed Naruto with his disguise off, staring impassively at Iruka and Haku's prone bodies. His thoughts on their conditions were indiscernible as he stared on. The moment was still.

Naruto just looked on, not even turning to her. Before speaking. "You are up."

At the opening of the cave, Fu walked in, throwing a glance at the still bodies of Iruka and Haku. "What happened to them?"

"We got into a battle with another group that was after you."

Sensing the guilty expression on her face, Naruto muttered. "They are after the Jinchuuriki so it's not your fault."

"Are they Jinchuuriki?" Fu asked, a slight hope marring her features.

"No. Which brings me into a new topic." Naruto said looking at her fully, the fire giving the cave a reddish-yellow color.

"Your village was hesitant to teach you enough Shinobi techniques. That's what we are going to fix in the coming years." Fu didn't reply to the statement, she just simply nodded.

"What about that boy? The one in the cave with me?" Fu asked clearly indicating Gaara. Naruto quickly understood before speaking. "He's one of us; the holder of the one-tailed beast."

She smiled fondly and looked to him, noting his different look.

"Obviously you are not Tamashii since you look different. So, tell me who you are. You promised after all."

Naruto looked at her before a smirk came on his face. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed demon fox."

Fu's eyes widened as the information washed through her. _Which means he holds the strongest of all the tailed beasts._

Naruto quickly ignored Fu's expression continuing, "I'm from the village Konohagakure and currently, if you don't know, war is brewing among the four great villages."

A look of confusion passed through Fu's face. "F…Four?"

"Kirigakure has no interest in the war since they are involved in a civil war currently." Naruto said silently answering her unasked question.

"So why are you gathering us together" Fu asked

"Why indeed…" Naruto looked with a thoughtful smile. "I never intended for this. I wanted to begin this, alone, but, meeting people who were like me, showed me that I was never alone from the start."

Fu looked at Naruto stunned.

"That's why we are so happy that we can meet people who understand us, no matter how few they are. I don't want you to join me if you don't wish to. I just want to make sure-"

Naruto even felt surprised at the words emerging from his lips. He didn't continue, he couldn't, the words right there but he could not find them.

Fu on the other hand looked at him with her eyes widened. Her lips trembling, noting the intention behind his words.

_Finally, someone cares._

She moved forward, hugging him to his stunned silence.

"Wha-"

"Thank you." Fu smiled. "Thank you, Naruto. I will forever owe this to you."

Naruto blinked in surprise but didn't respond or react. He just smiled. "Yea… sure thing."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**IWAGAKURE**

"Where the hell is Roshi?" Onoki growled, a dark going through his eyes, "That stupid monk doesn't respect me one bit! Maybe I should make an example of him again."

"I'm pretty sure we can find him" Kitsuchi said, trying to placate Onoki. "He must be aware of the situation his fellow Jinchuuriki are under so I doubt he would go far away from here. Besides you've sent a reasonable number of ninja after him."

"Tch… that aged shit!" Onoki said sitting down on his chair.

_Speak for yourself._ Kitsuci grimaced.

Onoki tapped his table in contemplation before sighing. He looked to Kitsuchi. "Get me Han. I have a mission for him."

"Of course, Tsuchikage-sama."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was a desolate plain with large mounds of rocks located at random positions on the red earth. The wind pulsed, moving uninterrupted through the entire vicinity. Dust travelled in voluminous amounts, creating a perfect smokescreen. A spiraling distortion in the air showed three individuals as they landed.

"Thanks for the help, Tobi." A figure said. He was a tall shinobi with a distinctive shark like appearance with pale blue grey skin. He had small, round, white eyes, gill like facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth**.**

"I can't believe that you go by that name; I really hope you picked a better name. Tobi just isn't… working well for me."

"It doesn't matter what name he chooses, Kisame. Let's get our target and move away from here." The figure beside him spoke smoothly.

Tobi just stood still looking at them before speaking in a deep voice. "You know what to do when you are done. Good luck." Tobi said before disappearing in the same fashion he appeared.

"I don't know what his problem is." Kisame said scowling, "Just because he is…"

"I really don't think it's a good idea saying his name in the open like that." The other figure interrupted his eyes glowing red for a bit before returning to their original blue.

"Whatever." Kisame shrugged before walking on. After walking a bit Kisame's eyes brightened.

"Ah, there's the target." He said looking above a rock mound.

Atop the outcropping rock, sat in a meditative position a man with red-hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point.

"I believe this one is mine, Itachi." Kisame said his palm clenching and unclenching a large grin forming on his face.

_Hn._ Itachi didn't bother to reply, simply disappearing in a flock of crows. Suddenly the left eye of the man's eye opened as he stared down Kisame. "So you are part of the individuals responsible for the disappearance of the Jinchuuriki."

A calculative gaze went through Kisame's eyes while looking at the man. He moved to the rock in slow, devious steps. "You are the four tailed Jinchuuriki, Roshi. Am I wrong?"

"No you aren't, I am he."

Kisame grinned. "You couldn't even lie to me if you wanted to; Samehada had been all jittery about eating your chakra."

"Samehada?" An eyebrow went up in response to Roshi's confusion.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Kisame said moving his arm upward and grasping the sword before quickly bringing it down on the mound where Roshi was on. The mound broke to pieces heaving dust to the atmosphere which covered Kisame.

"I would have been terribly disappointed if that was all it took to finish you off." Kisame's voice rang through the smoke. As the smoke dissipated Roshi was seen standing a bit away from Kisame's position.

"You know-" Roshi muttered mirthlessly. "-I have been waiting a long time to meet you people. Knowing what we have gone through, it disgusts me that people like you still come after us, hunt us. I have made peace with that. It's our burden, but, for those who haven't, the children who have had this burden forced on them. I will fight you on behalf of them."

"I'm never one for philosophy." Removing the bandaged sword from the ground, Kisame grinned before turning and looking at Roshi. "I am Hoshigaki Kisame, pleased to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same to you." Roshi said settling for a stance "It's certainly not pleasing meeting you. Your life ends here."

Kisame shrugged as he cracked his neck earning a few pops before he too settled for a stance. "Well, come on."

Roshi looked him over. _This guy is no joke. His chakra reserves are enormous. But I will win. If I can kill at least kill one of these people, I will make a step into securing the Jinchuuriki's safety._

Kisame was also going into similar thoughts. _This is probably the oldest Jinchuuriki alive. This means he got to have vast experience in battle. His chakra reserves are nothing to scoff at either. _He chuckled. _This would be… interesting._

Spinning his huge sword vertically, Kisame seemed to contemplate before grinning and placing the sword back on his back.

_No. First, is Hand to hand combat!'_

With those last words, he dashed forward at tremendous speeds to Roshi whose eyes widened at the action before he quickly regained his composure, deflecting to the right a right punch aimed to displace his head.

Kisame quickly charged chakra to his outstretched arm and moved it back to deliver a vicious elbow to Roshi's head, who blocked it by infusing chakra to his palm.

The ground began to quake at the intensity of that exchange as Kisame's grin widened before bending down, and used his feet in an attempt to sweep Roshi off his feet, the latter jumping back ecading it completely, and sparing no time, dashed forward to Kisame - who was getting up - to deliver a vicious punch to Kisame's stunned face.

The punch connected sending Kisame skidding back temporarily disoriented. Roshi not wasting any opportunity quickly ran forward delivering two sharp punches to his gut and finishing off with a kick that sent Kisame to one of the mounds breaking them to pieces.

Dust clouded the area as Roshi resumed to his initial stance with a fierce look in his eyes. The dust rippled a bit, giving Roshi the only clue to dodge as a punch passed over his head. Immediately a dark grin went over Kisame's face as he sent a kick to Roshi's face whose eyes widened as he brought his arms to block. It did little to aid him because he was sent spiraling to the floor.

Quickly using his arms, Roshi made a back flip as the position he was on a second ago got smashed to pieces; Kisame's fist was engraved on the ground.

Moving back a bit to regain his composure, Roshi looked at Kisame before clenching and unclenching his fist. Resuming his stance, he went for the attack moving at high speeds to attempt a punch to which Kisame moved to block it but was disappointed as Roshi quickly changed his attack, bent down and delivered a bone jarring kick to Kisame's sternum who coughed out spittle before he was sent into the ground, creating miniature cracks on the ground.

At his position Roshi quickly went through hand seals.

**_Lava Release: Destructive Sphere._**

A huge glob of lava spat out from his lips, attempting to cook Kisame alive. Kisame quickly blocked the attack with a water wall sending mist to the area. Kisame looked around before grinning and dashing through it at top speeds. Suddenly, Roshi's eyes widened as he was bombarded with quick hits all over his body as Kisame thrived inside the mist.

Gritting his teeth, Roshi clasped his hands together but was interrupted as Kisame instantaneously connected a punch to his gut, sending him flying out of the mist. The ground broke his fall as Roshi bounced on it creating cracks all over it.

Immediately, as Roshi finally stopped moving, he placed his palms on the ground; and instantly, Kisame appeared right above him gearing his hand for a punch. As soon as his moved his hand forward, it connected with a lava dome that covered Roshi.

**_AAAARRGGHHH! FUCK!_** Kisame screamed in pain as his fist got burnt. Immediately lava spikes emerged from the shield to which Kisame tried to avoid but one went through his stomach.

Gritting his teeth he quickly retreated as he grasped the handle of his sword.

A relenting sound came from it as the perforations in Kisame's body healed up instantly. Gritting his teeth he removed his hand from the sword and moved forward again and they engaged in a furious exchange of Hand to Hand Combat which went on for a while until a smirk formed on Roshi's face before he punched forward.

Kisame tried to block it but grunted as his hands were burning.

_'__**NNGH!**__**W…WHAT?!**__'_

Looking down, he saw that Roshi's hand had transformed to lava as soon as he removed his hand. Kisame tried to avoid his strikes that were coated with lava. Roshi gave him no time to dodge as he continued his assault. It wasn't a matter of time until Roshi went for a feint overhead clothesline which Kisame ducked before Roshi punched down.

Kisame, seeing the position he was in could not react in time as the sweltering hot arm went through the left side of his chest.

_'__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!**__'_

Kisame screamed in pain as the opening was sealed up by the heat. Quickly moving he removed his sword and slashed air. He looked forward to note that Roshi had moved back a little distance from him. Roshi having the upper hand, moved in for a punch.

"**You old shit!"**

_My lava fist will evaporate that sword to nothingness!_

Roshi's lava enhanced punch collided with Kisame's sword in a shockwave that created cracks across the ground. Roshi looked stunned. _What?! My fist isn't going through it?! What the..?_

The lava encasing Roshi's fist was absorbed by the sword before a sword strike to his midsection made him bend forwards as if he was in two halves, making him spit out blood before he was sent propelling away rolling across the ground.

When he regained his footing, he got up his feet before dropping down to one knee panting. His vision of Kisame seemed blurry. _What was that? I feel drained. Don't tell me that sword sucks out chakra._ Spitting out blood, Roshi quickly went through a flurry of hand seals before placing them on the ground.

**_Lave Release: Eruption._**

Kisame seemed puzzled as he expected the technique to be flying towards him. Instantly he felt a warm sensation at his feet as his eyes widened at the implications.

_Don't tell me-_

Quickly reacting he quickly jumped backwards as on his initial position lava erupted up from the ground. Feeling a familiar sensation, Kisame's eyes widened as he jumped away again. Lava immediately emerged from his previous position.

It then turned to an evading tactic as Kisame kept moving away from the erupting disaster. It continued for a while before Roshi stopped the technique reaching his extended time. He panted furiously before regaining his composure.

Looking across the battlefield, Roshi heaved in and out slowly, noting Kisame gripping his sword, the hole in his chest, reducing bit by bit.

Kisame gripped his sword before he grinned. _I'm gonna enjoy capturing you, Four Tails._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A couple of ninja's were seen, running towards the scene of explosions, able to feel Roshi's familiar chakra. Seeing an eruption of lava, the squad Leader pointed to the area. "Over there."

But before they could get there a figure appeared in front of them. He was revealed to be Itachi looking at the blankly. Wind slowly passed through the area sending his cloak billowing about.

Noticing him giving them an impassive look, some of them raised their swords at him while the others tensed their arms ready to weave signs.

Itachi looked at them before he spoke with indifference. "Leave."

The Leader growled in anger. _Tch…_ "You are trying to capture Roshi-sama and you expect us to leave?! Capture him!"

**_RRAAAAAGGHHH!_**

At the order the mini-Shinobi army roared as they stormed towards Itachi. Some brandishing swords raised it up mid-air, ready to strike, but before they could go near Itachi, he vanished.

**_GACK!_**

The Shinobi were drawn to the sound of one of their own in the midst of the army, coughing blood out as he was sent to unconsciousness with Itachi's fist placed in his gut.

Gritting his teeth, the captain shouted furiously. _"__**GET HIM!**__"_

Immediately, Itachi vanished again as he sent another, and another, and another, into unconsciousness.

A ninja came to him brandishing a sword went for an overhead swipe but Itachi just dodged it and vanishing from his view. The ninja's pupils immediately went into his forehead as he was knocked out cold.

All the ninja started falling down one by one as Itachi took them out in a beautiful display of _taijutsu_ until it was remaining only the captain. Looking around, Pain saw the state of his squad before looking at Itachi fearfully stepping back.

"What… the hell?"

"I already told you to leave, but you didn't heed my words. Disappear!"

Immediately a tree branch erupted behind him with its branches wrapping itself around him. The ninja looked around frantically before yelling within his mind.

**_Release! Release! Release!_**_**WHY CAN'T I BREAK OUT OF THIS?!**_

Itachi just looked at him pathetically before a sword emerged from his sleeves and slowly walked to him.

When he got to the Shinobi, he looked at his fearful eyes before, raising the sword, ramming it into his skull, his blood spraying across the branches.

Suddenly the man screamed out, "**_AAAARRGGHHHH! PLEASE STOP THIS!"_**

"You are pathetic. What where you expecting to do once you got here? Just shut up and receive your punishment."

The man's screams kept echoing through the plains as it faded to black.

Up above them on a high mound Itachi was sitting there looking down at the scene of all the ninja sprawled on the floor out cold before looking up to the skies. He sighed.

_I didn't even need to go down. So Kisame, why are you taking long?_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Tsuchikage-sama! We have gotten chakra signatures that correspond with Roshi. It seems he is in a battle!"

"Daam it! That Tamashii brat is here?! No one recovers from a fight that quickly!"

"Where is he?!"

"At the abandoned valley!"

Immediately Onoki dashed through the open window flying to the venue.

"Hey old man!" Kurotsuchi shouted. "Daam it!"

"Let's go!" Kitsuchi roared out to which Kurotuchi nodded her head. She and Kitsuchi went through the window going after him.

_I'll kill him! I'll kill that brat!_ Onoki declared, flying to the scene of the battle ready to end this once and for all.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A huge wave of lava collided with an equal amount of water in a violent collision as they battled for supremacy. Eventually both died out extinguishing each other.

Roshi quickly shifted his palms skyward. **_Lava Release: Meteors._**

An enormous amount of large Meteors shot to the sky, giving it a reddish tint as it disappeared into the clouds. Roshi immediately placed his palms on the ground. **_Lava Release: Boiling Magma._**

The ground beneath them immediately turned to molten magma as Kisame jumped upwards, evading the attack. While mid-air, he sensed a huge buildup of chakra from above. He looked up and his eyes widened, noting a multitude of meteors coated in fire and lightning heading towards him.

Quickly infusing a lot of chakra Kisame wove hand seals.

**_Water Release: Great Colliding Wave!_**

A huge volume of water spat out from Kisame's lips to the ground, quenching the molten magma beneath him as the water kept coming out from his lips in an advancing surge. Quickly, Kisame stood on the wave as the surge proceeded to crush Roshi.

Roshi just wove hand seals and placed them on the ground.

**_Earth Release: Great Earth Wall_**

A huge earth wall quickly blocked the advancing surge, stopping it in its tracks. Quickly looking up and using water below him, Kisame ran through various hand seals before placing them above him,

**_Water Release: Thousand Feeding Sharks!_**

A multitude of Sharks numbering a thousand were created out of water and rushed upwards to collide with the meteors.

As they collided some were quenched into rocks but some regained their fire from the lightning destabilizing the water. But they still headed down, colliding with Kisame as a huge shockwave of water rose up closing Kisame from view.

Immediately sensing him, Roshi jumped backwards as a water spear struck the ground he was on. Weaving hand seals, Roshi and Kisame both jumped back as they spat out the same technique from their lips.

**_Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!_**

The two water dragons clashed against each other, their maws trying to dig into the other's head. Using this as an opportunity, Roshi quickly ran through another couple of seals as Kisame did his also.

**_Earth release: Great Real Spikes!_**

Huge earth spikes rose from the ground as Kisame jumped up. Immediately, the water Dragons both dissipated as Roshi sent two huge rock spears through them to Kisame. Kisame having no time to dodge brought his sword up as he moved it to block the incoming assault.

As soon as the rock spears made contact with the sword, Roshi immediately appeared behind Kisame and placed his palm point blank to Kisame's back whose eyes widened.

_SHIT!_

**_Lava Release: Earth's Incandescence Technique!_**

_'__**AAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!**__'_

Huge globules of lava spheres dug into Kisame's back as he yelled in pain. The lava completely immolated Kisame burning him to nothingness. Charred earth was all that remained as the earth was given time to rest.

Roshi smirked as he landed on the ground, overlooking his victory. He then dropped to a knee as he heaved in and out in exhaustion, sweat dripping down both sides of his forehead.

"You can never stop a building fire, its boundaries, are unpredictable. For years we have been oppressed, not anymore. Now, it's time for the other one."

Looking at his surroundings, Roshi heaved in and out. _Onoki must have caught wind of this. I have to get away from here as soon as possi- __**GACK!**__'_

He was interrupted as he was crushed to the ground with Samehada on his back, creating a huge shockwave.

Kisame was seen holding the sword as Samehada quickly munched on his chakra. Spitting out blood, Roshi tried to get up but was pushed further into the ground.

_But… how?!_

"Simple." Kisame replied to the unasked question. "I made a clone as soon as the water dragons collided. You are strong, I'll give you that-" Kisame said with a grin as Roshi delved into unconsciousness.

"**-but water always puts out a building fire.**"

Using the sword, Kisame raised him and put him on his shoulder before sighing in exhaustion, walking away from the battlefield.

After walking a while, Kisame looked down to see a number of Shinobi on the ground unconscious with spit foaming on their mouth. Itachi looked down at him with a stoic face. "You are back; though, you took so long."

"Hmmph." Kisame replied. "You didn't have to fight him that's why you don't know what I went through. _Tch…_ He's isn't called Roshi of the lava style for nothing you know."

"Let's get back to the hideout."

Quickly reaching for a paper tag Itachi sent a pulse of chakra through it. After a brief moment, a spiral distortion in the air signaled Tobi as he appeared within their midst. "Good Job… Let's go."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Onoki got to the valley as he saw the damage done to the area; he gritted his teeth in rage. As he could tell what happened.

_"__**TAMASHII SHOU! I'LL END YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE OF THIS PLANET!**__"_

Onoki growled out in rage as his chakra spiked, showcasing his fury. A huge shockwave emerged from him creating a huge crater. It went on for a while before his daughter shouted.

"Old man! Calm down!"

Onoki saw her and his eyebrow twitched. _Tch…_ Relaxing his chakra, Onoki dropped to the ground before examining the area.

"Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi."

"Tsuchikage-sama?" was their reply, their eyes widening, immediately recognized the look on his face.

Onoki was dead serious. "We have lost the four-tails"

They looked forward in contemplation examining the battle ground.

"But Takigakure just lost theirs yesterday. This Tamashii couldn't just travel to Iwa and fight Roshi at the same time could he?"

Onoki snarled inn rage. "Either this Tamashii kid is part of an organization or there is another game been played out there, we would find out. And I'll crush them all!"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked over Iruka and Haku's bodies after he was done rejuvenating them; all they needed now was rest. Fu kept watching him before she asked a question clouding her mind.

"How did you get this strong? You can match someone like Kakuzu and heal people, those are amazing abilities."

Naruto just chuckled. "I started when I was very young I guess…" Fu looked slightly worried, a thought going through her mind. 'How long would that have been?'

Naruto looked at herm arching an eyebrow. _Is something wrong?_

Fu shifted her head in the negative. "No. Just random thoughts."

Naruto's eyes slightly widened as Fu noted the startled look. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll be right back."

Naruto quickly got up and disappeared from the room. He appeared outside the underground hideout. A bird was flying away from the spot. Moving to a basket, he saw a book in it. Narrowing his eyes, he took it and looked it over.

_This is...?_

Flipping through numerous pages. He got to one and his eyes widened at what he saw. Immediately a smirk came over his face. _Finally, I'm making progress._

Appearing back in the cave he saw Fu look at him with worry, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" he replied. "Everything is perfect."

Tossing her the book she grasped it recognizing it. "Isn't this the bingo book?"

Naruto simply nodded as she flipped a couple of pages and arriving at the last. At the last page her eyes widened. _This is-_

The contents of the book read thus:

**_REQUEST BY: KONOHAGAKURE_**

**_Name: Tamashii Shou_**

**_Affiliation: None_**

**_Rank: S_**

**_Bounty: 200,000,000 ryo_**

**_Description: Tamashii Shou is a red-haired Shinobi of small height around 11 to 13 years. Don't be fooled by his appearance. _**

**_This boy has possibly infiltrated four Shinobi villages: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kumogakure and Konohagakure and has made off with five Tailed Beasts currently. Having five Tailed Beasts at his disposal makes him a huge threat. He was able to defeat the Immortal Kakuzu who survived clashing with the first Hokage. He was able to seal the Ichibi back into Sabaku Gaara after ripping it out of him._**

**_Approach with caution._**

**_ABILITIES:_**

**_Ninjutsu: S-Rank_**

**_Taijutsu: S-Rank_**

**_Genjutsu: Not Shown_**

**_Fuinjutsu: Unconfirmed but was able to seal the one tails after releasing it._**

**_Any information should be forwarded to Konoha immediately._**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Fu gasped as she looked at Naruto in a new light. A smirk emerged from his lips as Naruto looked to the ceiling in contemplation.

"I've wanted to begin my dream for years and now-" Naruto then looked at his fist, muttering. "-and now… I've made the first big step."

After Naruto calmed down, he looked at Fu and saw the apprehensive expression on her face.

Almost immediately, Iruka and Haku woke up grasping their heads while groaning. They looked around as they saw Fu looking at Naruto. Moving their eyes to where Naruto was they saw him looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Good you are awake." Shifting his head to the door, Naruto said. "Do you mind coming in, Gaara."

Gaara walked in looking at him impassively. "I slept."

"That is not the only thing you would be doing Gaara." Naruto smirked before looking at them all over, while they stared back at him.

"We have made our mark on the shinobi world with our disappearance. But, we are going to be taking a slight leave from the world." Naruto said with his arms outstretched. "We will take five years, five long years of training. And when we emerge, as the world is almost burnt out of fighting, we will dominate, and show them the power they once despised."

Naruto looked to Fu and Gaara.

"We would show them why Jinchuuriki should be given every ounce of respect they deserve, not kicked around like a bunch of house of rats. We will evolve this world, and… make it different."

Naruto sat on the ground in a seiza position. Haku asked him. "What are you going to do?"

Naruto looked at her with a smile. "It's time to meet the world."

Naruto clasped his hands together, his red hair returning to his features and his whisker marks vanishing.

**_Ninja Art: Soul Projection_**

Immediately Naruto said those words, five projections emerged from his body and went to the skies passing the top of the cave.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KONOHAGAKURE**

Hiruzen was currently discussing some war issues with the civilian council on some measures to take during these war time situations when suddenly, an apparition of Tamashii landed at the center of them.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, obviously recognizing the threat. Without the aid of signal, a kunai was thrown to his head. A smile was threatening to emerge on his face because Tamashii showed no signs of blocking. Hiruzen was disappointed when the kunai just passed through him.

_A projection huh._

Immediately Tamashii began to speak.

**_Good day._**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KUMOGAKURE**

A was overlooking some papers given to him by Mabui when Tamashii appeared before him. His eyes widened.

_What the… a projection?!_

_"__**Good day, I'm sure that you people have heard about me already. I am Tamashii Shou and I have a collection of Tailed Beasts at my disposal, pleased to meet you-**__"_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**IWAGAKURE**

_"__**I'm sure you are all puzzled as to why I have resorted to tactically capture the Tailed Beasts from each of your respective villages-**__"_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**S****UNAGAKURE**

_"__**I'm going to give you this information-"**_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KONOHA**

"**In two years, I plan to erase every great village's existence using the full power of the Tailed Beasts at my disposal."**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**KIRIGAURE**

_"…__**This world is corrupt as it is. I'm going to create a new world. A world that is free from all conflict, strife, suffering and despair…"**_

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_You call yourselves the great villages because you have walked through paths of blood to attain your glory, not knowing the ripple effect you caused on the world; ignoring the villages that suffer in your march to attain glory._**

**_If there is no need for power, the darkness corrupting your minds, there will be no need for wars, no need for greed. I'll erase all the power from this world and put it under the thumb of the beings you once despised. This world would be controlled by those who empathize with the weak, the helpless, the orphans… the Jinchuuriki._**_"_

In every shinobi village, their Kage's respective eyes widened. _"__**I will change this world, and erase you all who are a threat to change."**_

Naruto looked determined.**_ "I will realize evolution, and the world would learn then that without power, you are helpless. So, prepare yourselves, because I two years, everything would vanish."_**

Immediately, Tamashii's projection vanished from their various locations as Naruto got up from the ground.

"Two years?" Fu blinked to which Naruto smirked.

"Shinobi are misleading, aren't they?"

She chuckled as Naruto looked them over. "We are going to train here for the time being. This was an underground safe house used in the Second Shinobi war. I have prepared a room with seals so that we would be able to train in our respective Tailed Beasts's power."

"From now on, we are of the radar."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**IWAGAKURE**

Onoki growled in anger as he saw Tamashii vanish from his vision.

_That brat!_

A dark look came across his face. _Two years huh… I can wait for you. I'm not going to go anywhere._

**KONOHA**

Hiruzen smirked as Tamashii vanished from view.

_Tamashii Shou huh, what an interesting individual. Fine, I'll play your game and see where this leads. Challenge accepted._

**KIRIGAKURE**

Tsuchigumo looked at Tamashii vanish as he stared on, pondering what that feeling that just emerged from his chest was.

_That face..? Do I know that face from somewhere. A past mission perhaps?_

He thought silently. Suddenly flashes of long flowing red hair grazed his vision as a sharp pain went through his head. Grunting in discomfort he grabbed his head trying to clear his mind.

_What was that?_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

In a familiar sewer, Naruto walked until he found himself in front the two branched tunnels. Quickly deciding, he went through the right path, different from before until he found himself in front of a huge cage.

**_'Ho…_**_**so my jailor has finally come to play.**__'_

A crimson eye with a slit in the middle opened up illuminating the cage with dark red light. Naruto stared forward with his eyes widened.

'You definitely look like the terror of Konoha.**' **Naruto then closed his eyes. "The Nine tailed Demon fox huh. Pleased to meet you." Naruto looked with a grin, as a dark chuckle filled the air.

_'__**Finally**__'_

**CHAPTER END**


	9. Imminent Impacts

**_The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time._**

**_IMMINENT IMPACTS_**

The smell of chemicals pervaded the air, releasing gases unknown to the surroundings.

The sounds of screaming were heard as people in cages exploded, their entrails spilling out and coating the cage in a disgusting crimson coloration. The perpetrator to all these just stood outside the cage, a frown on his face at the results gotten.

His face was marred by unknown entrails; his coat stained red. Removing his face mask, Orochimaru frowned at the latest development, 'Tch… seems that this also is a dead end. I really need to find a way to get a body before this runs out. So far nothing has been compatible which is simply not good. I cannot get the Uchiha as originally planned, I have to think of something.'

Frustration rippled through his system as he tried to understand why this happened. This was the same result reported all around the laboratories; so far he had yet to find a compatible body. He was interrupted from his thoughts though as a male figure came into his laboratory. He wore a pair of black rimmed circular glasses.

He had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which was normally kept in a ponytail that extended to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"What is it Kabuto?!" Orochimaru spoke, annoyed.

"Subject 1001 is stable."

"What?" Orochimaru's gaze turned to one of interest. The subject wasn't expected to be alive, or simply survive. But to think she did. Orochimaru quickly moved to the laboratory where subject 1001 was stationed. Looking at the subject, a glint appeared at Orochimaru's eyes as he moved towards the 'specimen'.

Orochimaru looked at the silhouette, a flash of recognition going through his eyes. Orochimaru mused, before talking to Kabuto although looking at the girl "Get me her file."

"I already have it Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said giving the file to him.

Orochimaru looked through the file, his eyes widening. 'Punctured heart, strained chakra coils… Yes I was right'

"Prep her up for communication… as soon as possible!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

'Finally… progress'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**IWAGAKURE**

He walked through the narrow passage way with two guards at his sides his armor creaking at every step, his cold eyes looking forward despising the coming exchange. Stepping to the door, he pushed it open as the guards waited outside.

"You called, Tsuchikage-sama." The venom not missing from his tone as he stared at the Tsuchikage.

Onoki didn't pay any mind to the way the question was asked, he just stared at the glaring hate filled eyes without an ounce of pity.

"You will be trained for two years for the upcoming conflicts ahead. We have encountered a formidable foe and I want you to crush him."

"And who is this person?"

"Tamashii Shou" Onoki replied. The individual didn't react. Just like every task, he would set out do it.

"You need to report to the underground training grounds immediately and begin."

"And my Mother?"

"Safe as agreed, until you keep to your end of the bargain." The figure clenched his fist as he looked at the leader in front of him. Onoki noticing him still there rose an eyebrow up before speaking. "You are dismissed."

He looked at the Tsuchikage before turning his back towards him as he walked away. Onoki's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Han." With his hands on the door knob he shifted his gaze to Onoki. "Amaya sends her greetings"

He snarled looked at the Tsuchikage with a threatening glance. This went on for a while before he walked out.

It was always like this, he hated this. Since he was able to remember as a Jinchuuriki, Onoki decided to keep a tight leash on him by kidnapping his mother and holding her hostage, He didn't even know how she was doing; if she truly were alive or dead. She was his only family left, and he would be dammed if he let anything happen to her.

Even if it meant killing Tamashii Shou.

Han growled as he remembered what happened to his family; His purpose to the village was one and one only; to become the weapon of the Tsuchikage to use as he saw fit.

Many children, families have been destroyed by him, their cold blood running through his fingers staining them with guilt because the Tsuchikage ordered him to. If only he had the chance, to end it all.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The stream flowed peacefully, bathing the rocks in its soothing current; its waves glistening under the sun, showing its full translucence. The forest glowed as the sun radiated on its beautiful green leaves.

Bubbles emerged from the water, rising up and spiraling to the clouds before converging on the palm of a young woman with dark-green eyes, and blonde wavy hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a light-violet and white top, black shorts, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands.

She beamed in happiness as she spoke in a chipper tune, admiring the spectra running through the bubble. "Aah! Utakata-sensei it looks beautiful!"

"Stop calling me that!" Utakata retorted with a frown on his face. He was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached to his shoulders. His eyes were very narrow. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face.

He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. They were in a clearing surrounded by forests of trees with a house on an edge.

"And besides, what are you doing here, Hotaru?" He asked "I'm training not making a show for you. Now go back in."

"Muhh! You are always so dull, sensei"

"I said stop calling m…"

"Anyways I'm going to cook some food!" She said ignoring his complaints as she moved to the house "Hope you like takoyaki!"

Utakata just sighed "What a frustrating girl! Anyways…"

He then brought a bubble to his lips aiming to prepare another technique before his eyes widened, looked towards the forest. Narrowing his eyes, he walked into the forest before he saw a masked Nin with a mask that had four lines in concentric order.

"We got your message, Utakata-san" The mist-nin said before three others joined him. Nodding his head he replied "I'll be back a bit."

Walking to the home he called out "Hotaru! I'm going to meet the Mizukage. Do you want to tag along?"

"Wahh! But I'm making lunch"

"Okay, bye…"

"Wait!"

After a scrambling was heard he sighed as Hotaru came out, scowling "I was preparing something really nice you know?"

"Then why did you stop?" Utakata asked, puzzled to which Hotaru humped, "It's the Mizukage, sure he might be a bit terrifying but you don't just deny the chance to see him. Anyways, Let's go sensei!"

Having no energy to reprimand her he just sighed and walked ahead with the mist-nin.

**SOMETIME LATER**

Walking into the village hidden in the mist, nostalgia graced his expression as he walked on towards the Mizukage tower. Arriving at the door of his office, he smirked as he thought 'finally'. The door then open as he walked in with Hotaru asked to stay outside to her hesitation.

Entering he greeted with the bow of his head, "Mizukage-sama."

Nodding the Mizukage gestured him to sit down in front of him.

After a short silence 'Yagura' spoke, "To be honest, after the incident with your master I never expected you to show yourself, Utakata."

Nodding his head in reply, 'Yagura' continued, "So tell me, what changed your mind?"

"Can I speak freely, Mizukage-sama?" Tsuchigumo arched an eyebrow before telling him to proceed. After a nod, Utakata began. "To be honest I thought so too, because I deduced that you had turned into a tyrant with the means you implemented regarding bloodlines."

"Then I heard of the changes that occurred and to say at least, walking through the streets and seeing smiles on the villagers faces brought a bit of peace in my mind. So I've decided to turn myself in."

Tsuchigumo mused, "I see…"

"To be honest you should be charged and killed for insubordination and desertion since this is a military village, at least be imprisoned. But I'm going to let this slide due to your honesty. And to say your situation is more different, we need you of course. So it could be ignored, we are fellow Jinchuuriki so I understand you more than anyone could in this village."

"Thank you," Utakata said sounding relieved

"No worries… Besides I've heard that you picked up a young apprentice yourself."

A frown came upon Utakata's face "She… isn't my apprentice. Just a companion for the moment. After what happened I doubt I could stomach the thought of having one."

A smile came upon 'Yagura's' face "Things aren't what they seem, Utakata-san"

"I need to ask you a favor Mizukage-sama" Utakata said quickly changing the topic

Understanding the situation, 'Yagura' nodded, "Ask away"

"I need your assistance in learning to control my bijju"

An eyebrow arched at the odd request. 'Yagura' seemed to contemplate on the request before replying, "I'll have to get back to you on that, just some things I need to clarify before I decide"

Nodding his head, he stood up ready to leave, "Wait a bit, here."

'Yagura' said searching through his drawers before he handed Utakata a Kirigakure forehead protector, "Welcome to Kirigakure, Utakata-san" 'Yagura' said smiling as Utakata overcame the shock on his face before bowing his head, accepting the forehead protector.

"Thank you Mizukage-sama"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

She thought on the situation as she went through the reports on the state of Kirigakure. Yagura had stopped his mindless killings and the village was prospering again. Was it a trap, so she could put her guard down and he would attack? But another report was that the six tails sided with him returning to their village.

No matter how much she wanted to deny, deep within the crevices of her mind she wished everything would return to how they were. No matter how she wanted to curse at him for what he did to her family she couldn't hope but think that all had changed… That Yagura was back to his old self.

So she stood on a decision, a decision that would be either be detrimental or beneficial to Kirigakure. She stood up and walked out

"Where are you heading to Mei-sama" A man asked. He was a middle aged man with blue hair which was styled in a moused-up manner. Mei stopped at the entrance and spared a gaze to a puzzled Ao..

"I'm going to see my brother, Yagura."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**UNKNOWN HIDEOUT**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell – SkyWorld**"**

In a dark location, eight blurry figures were seen as they were in a circle. Behind them was a giant, earthen-colored humanoid entity with a decayed appearance and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. It had nine eyes.

"We have successfully captured the four tails"

The prone body of Roshi was kept in a container filled with water as complex runes covered the green tube with two others beside him, they contained Bee and Yugito. Bubbles kept forming out of their nostrils showing that they were still alive.

"There are Six Tailed Beasts left out there. And due to the information Zetsu left us, the boy Tamashii has three that means two Jinchuuriki are in Kiri and one in Iwa."

"We can't add to the fact that he plans to attack the world using the bijju in two years." Kisame added

"That should be the duration that we should work on." The Leader said.

"But Lord Pain, what is stopping us from going after the remaining five, three and six tailed beasts." The female by his side addressed the leader

"Simple Konan, the five tails has been stationed at the Tsuchikage tower making it difficult to retrieve him and the six tails currently has gotten sanctuary with the Mizukage. He has seemed to have stopped the genocide of bloodlines which means something fishy is going on there."

"Tobi couldn't teleport there because they seem to have the same barrier as Konohagakure. Which also means a new game is being played out there. But anyway we can be patient, I'm sure the Gobi will be deployed during the war. Then we will move in, Zetsu, any word on Tamashii Shou?"

"Nah I can't locate him. When I first sighted him in Takigakure I thought I could follow him but he just vanished. He seemed like a ghost."

"Another thing to consider is that he plans to bring the world under one order ruled by the Jinchuuriki" Tobi added in a deep voice, finally speaking during their proceedings, "Which brings a thought, why would he have so much sympathy for weapons that he himself wasn't part of. Unless…"

"He himself was a Jinchuuriki." Pain concluded as he thought on the situation "The first Jinchuuriki to be abducted was the nine tails and Tamashii seems to be the same age as him. Which means its possible Uzumaki Naruto is posing as Tamashii Shou."

"The Ghost of Konoha, huh," Kisame said chuckling, earning puzzled glances from the rest of the members. "What?" he argued "That's a good alias he could go with."

"But it could as well be misinformation" Tobi then supplied, ignoring Kisame's comment, "If he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto then he could have another plan in mind. Possibly he might be deceiving them into joining him for a goal then pulls one out of the carpet."

Tobi began chuckling earning a raised eyebrow from Pain. Noticing that, he coughed then shrugged, "I'm just laughing at the situation. It's nostalgic."

"In two years the Gedo Mazo will be ready for the sealing of these Jinchuuriki. We can't move against Tamashii now, we need to be patient."

"Regardless if he was Uzumaki Naruto or Tamashii Shou, it doesn't matter, we will bring balance to this world; besides that the goal of the Akatsuki isn't it?" Pain said with his arm outstretched.

The scene changed showing a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. Its architecture was composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding them. It rained constantly due to a storm above the village.

All the water seemingly ended in a large lake that surrounded the village. In the highest tower, stood a prone figure bathed in the rain, with his back turned, his arm outstretched. The rain seemed to have no effect on him because the rain wasn't touching him. With his indiscernible face, he spoke in a deep voice.

"**Peace is at the corner… and all those who stand in the way of the Akatsuki… will be crushed.**"

The rain carrying his words as they echoed out though the air, taking them to the skies.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell - Blade Blade (Female Vocal)**"**

Hiruzen was seen looking through unknown records when a knock was heard from his door.

Giving a brief order, the ANBU stationed in the office disappeared from his office. "Enter."

Danzo walked in, a stoic expression on his face as he sat down on a chair in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama" Danzo greeted with a curt nod.

"Danzo" Hiruzen nodded with approval. With the expression that went through their faces, they understood the intent of the visit. Hiruzen began, "I've been pondering about this Tamashii situation when I figured we need to have a sort of plan against him."

Danzo's head nodded briefly in agreement before speaking, "That is a long time coming. We can't say what would happen to us in two years with this situation brewing as it is. So, what did you have in mind?"

Hiruzen answered, "Without a doubt, Tamashii is very powerful, too powerful of someone his age. So as I thought on the situation, many questions went through my mind ***chuckles*.** How do we counter someone of his strength and at the same time repel the Tailed Beast from our village? How do we kill two birds with one stone, and then I thought; what about the Sharingan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Danzo said in agreement while a smile went through his face, "He is the most talented of all the current genins as he keeps a fast growth under Yasue's tutelage. Not to mention he is a prodigy. According to information, he has built up a friendship of sorts with Kinoke, something that could be useful in the future."

"Yes" Hiruzen smiled, a glint appeared in his eye. "I want you to train him Danzo. Train him for these upcoming two years non-stop. He still has Itachi on his mind for now, but that doesn't matter. We would tackle that problem when the time comes."

Danzo smiled "Understood."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kira moved through the streets and found an establishment. He smiled in recognition and slowly stepped in. Walking in, he could see a little number of aged shinobi drinking sake. He mused,

'I guess even drinking isn't allowed that often.' Kira moved in, blocking out the stench of fermented products aiming at making him dizzy. But he did not falter, he was here for a reason, and he knew he would not leave before he completed it.

The few shinobi spared him a glance, some arched an eyebrow at his presence but shrugged it off. He was allowed to drink if he wanted, it was just a little strange, finding a kid in the bar.

Kira looked ahead at a specific seat facing the owner of the establishment, a smile gracing his features. The target of his search was revealed to be Hatake Kakashi. He took one sharp gulp from his small sake cup, sighing a bit.

Sensing a presence beside him he looked to his right and saw Kira looking at him with a determined gaze. "Aren't you a little, oh yea… you are a genin so it doesn't matter. Just bring a bucket with you the next time. Last thing we need is kids vomiting over the place."

Kira ignored the jonin's comment and spoke, "I need to speak with you Kakashi-san."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at him, before he drawled, "Well, shoot…"

Kira looked around before commenting, "I wouldn't like to discuss it here. It's a little bit more, personal. Whether it is to you though is of no concern to me. Though it concerns Uzumaki Naruto."

Kakashi kept his gaze on the boy beside him, his expression not changing for even a minute second. He tapped his sake cup to the bar man who nodded, "I don't feel like talking today. I'm just here to have a nice drink." Kakashi muttered, noting his drink being filled up. Kira scowled,

"I just really need you to explain some things that are cryptic. It pisses me off that there might be information out there that I know nothing of."

"And wht made you think I would be so willing with the information."

"I thought of trying my luck. I need to figure out the puzzle. Naruto was always a wild card."

He missed Kakashi gaining a slight look of interest at his words. Kira continued, "He was always there, trying to be the dead last but being ahead of us. He failed three times if my information is to be exact. Which means he started the Academy around seven."

Kakashi let a grim smile grace his features, not that it was visible. "The funny thing is that, even though he failed the last two times, by the time I got in his class after he repeated, I noticed his fatal flaw. That he was always trying to fail. He never seemed enthusiastic to say… He was just, there…"

Kakashi shifted his gaze to the sake cup, his hand clenching around it. Kira continued, "Then I began to follow him, trying to understand why he tried to fail. When I could sense it, when I could feel it, that he could have passed if he wanted to. It was then I noted their gazes."

Kira had an unbelieving look on his face, a confused expression following after, "The people hated him. I could feel it. Taste it, why? I didn't know, I never knew. But he seemed to be used to it. Like… it was part of him from the start."

The cup cracked.

"I became interested in his life. It was like this puzzle that I couldn't figure out. It tore at me, until he disappeared. It was then, this came out."

Kira slammed the last pages of the updated bingo book on the table. Prompting Kakashi's eyes to shift to it. Kira commented, "The part of interest to me is this." Kira then mouthed the words of the bingo book to Kakashi's impassive gaze, "**This boy has possibly infiltrated four Shinobi villages: Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kumogakure and Konohagakure and has made off with five Tailed Beasts currently." **Kira shifted his gaze back to Kakashi.** "**Last time I checked, I thought the Fourth Hokage killed the Nine tailed Demon fox."

"Where are you getting with this, Kira?" Kakashi asked, sending his gaze to him. Kira looked at Kakashi, a fierce look in his eye. "I just want to close my chapter on his story. Who was he before he left?"

"Now who told you he left." Kakashi asked, wondering to which Kira scoffed,

"Oh yes… kidnapped? Is that a much better word?" Kira asked, pressing on. "I just want you to confirm to me, that he was the JInchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko. That he, is holding the beast that killed my parents. That the reason, why this village hates him so much, that it became of him; is because he held the Nine tailed demon fox."

The cup was crushed to pieces prompting a widened gaze from Kira.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Saki looked at her brother's expression as soon as he walked into their small apartment. She gained a worried expression on her face. "Kira, what's wrong?"

Kira looked stunned before he plopped down to one of the two beds in the room.

"I was right…" Saki's eyes widened at his words. Kira looked at her, an unbelieving expression on his face. "I was right, Saki."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tsunade sighed in relief, the warm drink flowing down through her throat soothing her nerves.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune commented out in worry to which Tsunade ignored, a slight nostalgic look emerged from her face.

"Tell me Shizune, did you ever think, that we would come back to this village?"

Shizune bit her lip in nervousness, "I don't know, maybe."

Tsunade scowled, "It's a yes or no question."

"Yes…" Shizune spoke out, with a slight smile. "I know why you left. I supported it. But even I felt that a time might come when you would get over them and head back to their village."

Tsunade looked away, Shizune continuing, "I got over my uncle's death and I know that he was closer to you than I ever could be. But… there was a feeling in my mind. That you would get over him and return home." She chuckled mirthlessly, "Didn't think one of those factors would be war though…"

Tsunade sighed. "It's painful Shizune… It really is…"

Shizune smiled before she looked stunned, a knock emerging from their doors. Tsunade scowled, "If it's the ANBU tell them I'm not in."

Shizune chuckled before heading to the doors and opening it. She looked down, her eyebrow arching in slight puzzlement. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura muttered in conviction, "And I am here to see Tsunade-sama."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**SUNAGAKURE**

Kankuro and Temari looked forwards to their father, the Kazekage, Rasa. The family was seen in the Kazekage office. "Things are going to be heating up soon. Not that they aren't already escalating. You will be occasionally be drafted to the borders to inspect and report any changes you come upon."

"What of Gaara?" Temari asked, slightly worried.

"What about him?" Rasa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You haven't made any moves to try and locate him." Temari spoke,

"On the contrary…" Rasa commented from his seat, "No sightings of the Ichibi as at right now. Now I expect you to hone your skills, you wouldn't want to be dead when Tamashii comes back do you?"

Temari clenched her fist, "Yes, father."

Kankuro who didn't comment, just watched the slight banter before the siblings left the office.

Walking down the stairs Kankuro commented, "Do you think that was a good idea?"

Temari stopped and looked fiercely at Kankuro, "He is your brother, Kankuro." Temari spoke fiercely prompting a startled look from Kankuro. He gritted his teeth as Temari walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

After a conflicted expression graced his face, Kankuro muttered, "He was my brother…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx**

**KONOHAGAKURE**

"Is there a reason why we fight, Lee-san?" Kinoke asked. He was seen, sitting down beside a tree, watching Lee walk on his hands around the training field. He sighed, he was such a workaholic.

"I've never thought about it, Kinoke." Lee muttered before using an impressive arm strength to lift himself to the air and landing on his feet. "It helps a lot, when you go on these missions, and now when we would be drafted to war. I just think of it all as a means to protect my comrades, Neji and Tenten and each member of the Hidden leaf."

"I see…" Kinoke mused, to which Lee smiled. He commented, "I guess it's different for everyone. Neji thinks of it as a means for him to honor his family. Tenten just wants to kick ass."

Kinoke chuckled, "That's classic Tenten." Lee then asked, "What of you? What do you think about it all?"

"Me?" Kinoke looked surprised, before he looked deep in thought. "I… don't even know what to say. Unlike you all I don't even have a goal Lee-san. I don't have a target before me that I strive to achieve. I guess I see a rival in Sasuke, but that is just part of my life."

"I don't know where I heard this from but there are these words that get my attention every time" Lee spoke prompting an arched eyebrow from Kinoke, "It says, when you really have something to protect, that's when you are truly strong. And because of that, you'll get even stronger…"

"The power of companionship huh…" Kinoke thought, Sasuke passing through his mind.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**UCHIHA CLAN HOUSEHOLD**

Uchiha Sasuke walked through the lonely household, on his way to his home. Even though he walked silently, he could still feel the echoes his feet made through the lonely residence.

His heart ached, walking through the dark path. His face lighted with hope as he walked to his home, every step echoing, bringing an ache to his heart at the impending discovery but it didn't make him waver. No, he still hoped that everything would be different.

He placed his hand on the door, opening it as it creaked from its hinges. The ache festered again, accompanied by his heart racing.

'Just this once, just this once'

Just this once he hoped everything would be different, that what he went through that night was nothing but an illusion.

Then an image formed in his thoughts, his voice poisoning him, filling him with every ounce of hatred he could muster… his lips close to his ear, whispering vile thoughts into his head.

'**I want you to relieve this night. Every time you walk through these streets, every time you shudder in hope that they are there waiting for you. Then you'll see that they aren't there. Each time you witness it, let more hate pile up on me. Hate me, despise me, rebuke me… for I want you to come and look for me. Come with everything you have and I will throw everything back at you, showing you how worthless your life and your bonds to that family are… my foolish little brother.**'

Sasuke dropped to the ground clenching his fist alongside gritting his teeth in pain, his nails digging into his skin, sending drops of blood to the ground.

It hurt.

Yes, but it didn't compare to that feeling in his heart. He looked forward into darkness as he was brought to the fact going through his thoughts. 'Ah… yes, they're gone, gone forever'

Sasuke cried in anguish as the hate festered more and more… his eyes turning deep crimson as three commas aligned it; the red glowing in the darkness as hate fills his every being. Throwing his head back he yells to the instigator of all this. The person who corrupted him; made his life what it is now…

'**ITACHI!**'

His scream sliped through the opening of his door into the surroundings; cold air flowing in accordance with his tune.

And as he turned back in alarm, everything went dark.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

His eyes dilate as he opens them to new surroundings. He was in a dark place, which was certain. He frantically looked for an exit leaning to the wall to try and get his bearings, when he feels the coldness of a tube run through his back making him shiver.

He could feel the vileness of this place… Every light tainted.

'Where am I' he thinks obviously confused. Walking through the darkness he tries to wave his unseen hands around to try and grab something, but all he could touch was air.

After he walks a bit, a large light beams down from above on him. His eyes stinging at the change in brightness… Closing his eyes he puts his hand above them to try and contain the luminescence seeping into his corneas. Looking around, he heard a couple of footsteps walking towards him.

"Who is there?!" he asks in a tense position, his hair stands on his neck; his shinobi instincts kicking in. Looking ahead, he saw a figure making his way towards him.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the figure began, "You want to get stronger don't you"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "**I'm Shimura Danzo, pleased to make your acquaintance**"

**CHAPTER END**

**END OF EVOLUTION PART I**


	10. TUM: EVOLUTION PART 2: Oneshot

**THE UNFORGETTABLE MEMOIRS: EVOLUTION (PART II)**

**Reader's Discretion is advised [MATURE THEMES]**

**HEY GUYS! Before you go on to read the goodies I planned for you all. I want to point out the facts that will be shown in this part. Definitely as the Characters mature so will the story.**

**This story will take really dark turns and those of you who are as sick as I am will definitely love it. Don't forget to review! Just as the Part 1 had a one shot, here's is one for this second part.**

**CHAPTER 0B: DEATH [ONESHOT]**

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting as he looked across the room to see a grey haired man staring at him back with hardened eyes. A fireplace was seen at the edges of the room giving the illumination and warmth.

A rectangular table was seen between the two as two unidentified men were seen behind the man. Kira was spotted standing behind Sasuke. Sasuke slowly reached into his pouch, ignoring the tense expressions from the shinobi before him.

He removed a scroll and rolled it across the table towards the man next to him.

"What Konoha is asking from you, Jinrai-san, is an alliance, nothing more, nothing less."

The man smirked condescendingly and arched an eyebrow at the scroll. Signaling the guard next to him, the guard took the scroll and unfurled it, looking it over before giving it to Jinrai who collected it and read it.

He clicked his tongue chuckling. "Konoha Konoha… The strongest village in the Elemental Nations."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Sure, I see the threat, Iwa and Kumo challenging your village to a war."

"What is your answer?" Sasuke asked plainly, looking impassively at Jinrai. Kira kept a blank face, examining the tense expressions from the guards, and his eyes narrowed.

Jinrai looked back to Sasuke with a smirk. "A rather pointless war I might add. Why should I join your village, when you are being backed slowly into a corner? If words are to be believed, then you have no _Jinchuuriki, _while your enemy has two. Can you guess my answer?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Jinrai looked back at him. "Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha. During the war, reports emerged that you helped Konoha in achieving a stalemate during the great battle." He smirked. "To think you have been demoted to a mere messenger's boy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Jinrai leaned in.

"Though it's to be expected. Do you know of the name Kumori Asegai?"

"No."

"Of course you wouldn't. He was one of our leaders decades ago, and he was killed by none other than Uchiha Madara when he was in Konoha."

Sasuke let a cold smirk creep through.

"I'm not joining a doomed village, a village that's past its prime. Iwa and Kumo have sent a treaty to us, a much more interesting offer. So go back to your village, messenger's boy."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, observing the confident smirk on his face and smiled.

"It's too bad you wouldn't join us. But, I promise you, Kumori Jinrai, I will strike you down, the next time we cross paths."

"Excuse me." Sasuke simply stood up and walked to the door, Kira following him.

Jinrai scoffed. "I see why Uchiha Itachi did what he did before leaving the village."

Sasuke stopped at the door, as Jinrai smirked further. Looking disdainfully, he grinned. "Pathetic. Maybe I'd face you as you wish, and do what the Uchiha couldn't do?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Kill his little brother."

He saw red.

**CHAPTER END**


	11. Once Again

**_ONCE AGAIN_**

It was chaos.

It was as if the death god had decided to grace them with its presence. The cold air they let out before the bloodied sword ended them served to solidify the concept.

Sounds of sword stabbing and slicing through flesh were heard throughout the entire vicinity. Their sounds were dwarfed successfully by the screams of the populace. They screamed, but no one was there to help.

From the chaotic happenings one would think that an army was sent to destroy them.

Smoke billowed from various places in the little village. It was obvious something tumultuous had happened. The footstep of a figure was heard. Obviously male, he made his way to the middle of dissipated chaos.

He overlooked the slain people on the ground; Men, Women, Children. It didn't matter. They all lay on the ground, bathed in their blood. Fathers and Mothers lay above their dead offspring; in a fruitless attempt to save them. The look of shock on their eyes as it went cold, forever etched in their face, while they went to a dreamless sleep.

His black pupils shifted to the skies, and as if the Heavens understood, they wept, diluting the crimson fluid trying to rid the place of his presence. And as the wind blew, he vanished. Never to be seen again.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Rain poured heavily on the vast land, stretching for miles, the familiar red hue of the moon casting its luminescence all over the Elemental Nations. Lightning and thunder danced in beautiful rhythms, resulting in a much more abundant downpour.

The Hidden leaf was the same; the sound of rain droplets hitting various objects, echoing through the lonely streets. The Great Hokage faces were seen, unchanged, unaltered.

On the streets walking to the Hokage tower, was a silhouette covered in a black cloak. He walked slowly to the office of the Hokage, seemingly unbothered with the heavy shower. Reaching the base of the tower, he breathed out cold steam from his lips as he removed his cloak, exposing his black hair which reached down to his shoulders. He flung the cloak quickly to a cloak-stand beside the door, the water dripping to the floor.

Walking up the steps that led to the office the figure moved his hand to the door before knocking three times.

_'Enter'_ was the deep reply. The figure placed his hands on the door handle before moving it down and opening the door. He walked in as the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked ahead with his fingers interlocked, expecting him.

"**Report, Uchiha Sasuke.**" Thunder and lightning rumbled, Sasuke's face revealed by the short spark of lightning. The light vanished, revealing the darkness in the office, illuminated by only a candle that struggled to stay lighted in the heavy downpour.

"The Kumori Clan has been exterminated."

"Why? I gave instructions regarding an alliance."

"As expected, they showed no desire to ally with us." Sasuke commented in a stoic fashion. "Then they tried to attack me, saying that Iwa and Kumo had asked them for an alliance. I did what I had to do."

Hiruzen observed Sasuke, peering into the Uchiha's cold eyes in examination. He reached down to his drawers, picking out his pipe and slowly lighted it. Lifting it to his lips, he sucked in the fumes and puffed herbal smoke out.

"Is that so?" Hiruzen mused before speaking, "You are dismissed after you hand in your report. Where's Kira?"

"I was the captain, I saw no need of him in reporting to you, should I get him?"

"No need. Submit your report."

Sasuke nodded his head before reaching into his sleeves and unsealed a scroll, placing it on the Hokage's desk. Bowing he muttered in respect, "Hokage- sama." Before going out of the office, to his home.

Hiruzen smiled at his retreating figure. For a short period of time he was worried that they could not recover from the loss of the tailed-beast they suffered. But Uchiha Sasuke made up for it. Not really matching a Tailed Beast's might but he could say that he was powerful than all the ninjas in the village, probably more than him. Just like how Tsuchigumo was.

His thoughts drifted away, thinking of the reason the village decided to hone the Uchiha's skills even further. Tamashii Shou. It had been five years, He said that he would be back in two.

Was he delayed, probably dead from trying out one of his schemes? It would not be a surprise if he was dead. Because that was the information been passed around the five great countries. The problem was that the Tailed Beast hadn't reformed after that. So the probability of Tamashii been dead was close to fifty percent. It could also be that the Jinchuuriki killed him and went in to hiding.

He frowned at his train of thoughts. He was over thinking things again. He was prepared for whatever Tamashii would bring, besides, he gave them enough time to train.

The war itself was taking toll on each of the five villages. Two years and a couple of months after Tamashii's disappearance, Kumo and Iwa believing he was dead became more daring and began to attack his lookout towers.

It was only a matter of time before they broke into the Fire borders and declared war. A sting went through Hiruzen's body as he gritted his teeth before quickly recovering. Using his right hand he clutched his left shoulder as he remembered when he and Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage clashed with A and Onoki.

It was when a bloody battle that shook the skies took place within the borders of Hi no Kuni. Kakashi and Guy, one of the most lethal teamwork ever produced from Konoha, led Konoha's front to an advantage.

Iwa countered, using the might of Kumogakure and launched an attack that quickly turned the tides of the battle. The Jinchuuriki of the Five-tailed beast was released into the battlefield, and given his prowess on the battlefield, he carved through the shinobi like knife through butter.

Unstopped, unrivaled, he butchered the enemy relentlessly and when hope seemed to be lost, he was intercepted by Uchiha Sasuke and the two Kages. It was then they learned of the hard fact of placing a perfect Jinchuuriki under an illusion. Just when they thought they had suppressed him, he sprang back and faced them head on.

After a grueling battle, they successfully suppressed him using a seal from the Uzumaki clan, but he didn't go down easy. He made sure to leave permanent injuries on them.

And that was when Onoki, the Tsuchikage decided to mmount an offensive assault. Quickly retrieving his Jinchuuriki, and moved to strike down Hiruzen. Although weary, the Hokage stood to face him and A. He was joined by Rasa, another legendary battle taking effect.

Courtesy of Onoki's technique, the land was torn asunder; ripped from its foundations, the landscape, changed completely. Just when Onoki and A began to capitalize on the weakened Kage, Konoha had launched a pincer attack using Kirigakkure and the loss in morale was quickly corrected.

Konoha and Suna regained their momentum and launched an offensive attack that stalled the opposition forces. Blood ran that day, lives were lost. Some individuals destroyed completely, wiped off the face of the earth.

Orphans, Widows, and Widowers were made that day, and revenge was the main pivot to most of the shinobi. The battle concluded, with the Hokage and Kazekage weary but still standing tall.

A smile came on Hiruzen's face as he remembered the resulting end of the battle. He broke the Fence Sitter's back, removing him from battle once and for all. He could feel the hate and pain Onoki looked at him with as they retreated, the battle ending in a stalemate.

Raising his left hand up, the clinks of metal were heard as Hiruzen rotated the joint. His new arm was just placed just a while ago. Although, quite a painful process, it was worth it. He was also sure, that Onoki would have found a way to restore his spine. And they would face again.

He thought to the element that saved his army, Kirigakure. Tsuchigumo was at the forefront of his mind, he remembered a meeting they had, before, a meeting that caused him to take drastic measures.

**FLASHBACK**

Hiruzen frowned underneath his fingers as Tsuchigumo told him of this development, "When did this arise?"

"Three days ago. I got here as soon as possible to inform you." Tsuchigumo replied stoically. He was seen without his mask. His face not changing even a bit, his red hair didn't lose its luster, having the crimson color of blood.

Hiruzen looked at him, his thinking process was boosted up to a new level. It was bad if his memories started flooding back. He didn't want to think what this person in front of him would do if his memories were restored. The repercussions would be disastrous.

Hiruzen just smiled and got up, folding his arms, "It seems that your memories have been tampered with. Though I don't know who would get close to you to try something like that." Hiruzen assumed offhandedly.

Tsuchigumo's body tensed still for a moment, his eyes dilating. His memories started fluctuating again. His head pulsed violently, causing him to grab his head fiercely. Hiruzen frowned at the pupils glossing over as if he was in a daze. Tsuchigumo began to see her, her red hair.

**_Toshiro._**

Her voice muttered with joy causing Tsuchigumo's eyes to widen at the name. Going down to his knees, he grabbed his skull gritting his teeth with the surge going through his memories. He remembered her, that person. Her red hair, beaconing to him. Suddenly slight flashes began to go through his head. Minato, Mikoto and… His eyes widened, that was-

Before he could continue any train of thought, Hiruzen quickly moved and placed his palm to Tsuchigumo's head for a second, quickly removing it. A seal was seen dissipating into his skull glowing red before vanishing. Hiruzen watched as Tsuchigumo stood up, his body standing still as doubt on his face washed away quickly.

"You wanted to report something to me, Tsuchigumo." Hiruzen asked with an arched eyebrow. After a short while Tsuchigumo regained his bearings his migraine ended. He placed one knee on the ground in respect to the Hokage with a confused expression on his face.

He came here for a purpose, and what was that? Tsuchigumo scanned through his memories before his eyes widened. Yes, he remembered.

"The Rokubi Jinchuuriki has asked me to assist him in controlling his Tailed Beast's chakra. I didn't have the Tailed Beast within me so I could not act."

"Very well." Hiruzen nodded while he moved to his seat, a slight smile adorning his features which Tsuchigumo couldn't see. Tapping a seal on his desk, Hiruzen looked forward before speaking.

"Just wait a moment, Sankei alongside Danzo will be here soon." Tsuchigumo nodded his head in understanding. After a moment, a knock came from the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said with a frown appearing on his face, he said that word a little too much. Danzo walked in followed by Sankei with his mask on his face. He spared a glance to Tsuchigumo, a smile emerging on his face.

"Nice to see you, Tsuchigumo." Tsuchigumo paid no heed to Danzo, his gaze facing the Hokage. Danzo chuckled, "Still as loyal I see. You called, Hokage-sama?" Danzo queried, shifting his gaze to Hiruzenn as Sankei went to Tsuchigumo's position going down on one knee as his ANBU counterpart.

"Tsuchigumo needs the Sanbi to train the Rokubi. I have no doubt from Yagura's memories he can quickly assimilate the Sanbi's chakra and learn to control it."

Danzo nodded in affirmative "You are right, besides Tsuchigumo's ability allowed him to shape shift into Yagura at will, mimicking his chakra. It would be unwise to quickly replace him with Sankei whose bloodline isn't related to impersonation."

Hiruzen nodded and stood up from his desk after tapping an unseen button so quickly Danzo couldn't even catch it. Almost immediately a secret passageway emerged from the floor unveiling a series of stairs to the underground.

Looking stunned Danzo turned to gaze at Hiruzen sharply, _I didn't know about this!_

"It's made only for the Hokage use only" Hiruzen answered the unasked question and moved into the stairs with the remaining three following after him reaching the base of the stairs. Danzo frowned as the group walked through the passageway. This was an unexpected development. He never expected that there was a secret passageway in the Hokage office.

More so, one that would very important if they were going through it at this very moment. He frowned, did Hiruzen do this intentionally, to show him that he didn't know everything? Danzo's thoughts were interrupted as they go to the base of the tower.

At the base, they saw an ANBU at the door. He looked at the Hokage, nodded and let them pass. Hiruzen looked at two heightened rock platforms inclined to each other with a variety of seals scripted all over the floor.

"What is this place?" Danzo asked in astonishment, admiring the inscription around the room.

"As I said, Hokage's knowledge only." Hiruzen said with a smirk before looking at the two ANBU agents, Tsuchigumo and Sankei. Each of the beds had an inscription, **_"Giver"_** on one and **_"Receiver"_** on the other. Hiruzen looked at Tsuchigumo with an arched eyebrow. Tsuchigumo clearly understood the message and lay on the "Receiver" platform. Sankei simply went to the Giver bed and lay on it.

Hiruzen frowned a bit, looking around. _This isn't actually used to transfer a Tailed Beast but anyway… If anything I'm good at improvising._

Weaving a long series of hand seals, Hiruzen placed his palms on the ground,

**_Tailed Beast Transfer._**

A dark glow enveloped the two ANBU suddenly before it turned red. Immediately, both Sankei and Tsuchigumo let out roars as they screamed in pain. **"AAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

No ANBU training could prep them for the agony they felt, it was here, that they knew they were still human. Red glow adorned the inscriptions on the ground, the inscriptions both glowing purple as an after effect.

Red corrosive Chakra erupted out of Sankei morphing to the Sanbi before tunneling into Tsuchigumo with great force that he shook in pain, spluttering out blood, the veins around his body seemingly expanded, clearly visible as they tried to control the poisonous chakra introduced into his system. His pupils tried to go into his head as he thrashed around. The basement shook in power as cracks immediately appeared on the walls of the room.

Heat emerged from the walls, adding more inconveniences to the occupants. Hiruzen gritted his teeth as sweat dribbled down into his neck. He looked forward in determination, his eyes steeled forward, his palms clasped together. _Just a little more._

Danzo's eyes darted left and right as sweat poured out of his body. This was an unexpected development. Apparently simply transferring a tailed beast took a lot. The ceilings of the chamber began to crack as dust and debris began to fall to Danzo's slight alarm. _Will this work?! The seal is getting damaged! If this technique fails, the tailed beast will be released, and we in this room would be squashed._

Danzo began slightly untying the bolts on his arm, preparing for the worst. After a couple of minutes the light subsided as Tsuchigumo took in huge gulps of air into his system, his body feeling heavier. Sweat dripped down Hiruzen's skull, the Hokage panting sharply, his chakra almost drained.

_This is definitely not used to transfer a Tailed Beast._ He panted looking around while taking in the cracks appearing through the seals, obviously corrupting it. _Tch… This needs to be repaired as soon as possible._

Hiruzen walked slowly to a wall, holding it for balance as he took in large amounts of air. "Is he going to be okay?" Danzo asked, looking at Sankei's prone body not moving.

"Yes he will. There was a reason why I decided to use this floor." Hiruzen said, regaining his composure but a bit exhausted. Turning to Tsuchigumo, he mused, impressed.

"I have to admit, for these two to survive this process. It is not supposed to be that easy. Anyways, let him rest for a while, then he would be ready for action. Besides the introduction of the Sanbi into his system has expanded his chakra coils. It's to his advantage anyway."

**FLASHBACK END**

With what was happening, the peace occurring within Kirigaure which effectively was under his control, he was sure it was almost time to launch his own offensive unto Kumogakure.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke walked slowly to the Uchiha compound under the heavy downpour. His hood was off, exposing his head to the rain. His hair dripped down with water as he reached his destination. The Uchiha Compound.

The place was seemingly void of life, while he walked through the streets of the clan compound. Reaching his home he knocked on the door a bit before walking in.

"I'm home."

Silence. That was all that greeted him, a frown emerging on his face. A small figure, however came out from the shadows running towards him which restored a tired smile on Sasuke's face.

"Father!" The little child shouted and leapt into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke placed his palm to Teiji's head, ruffling his hair to his protest. "Hey Teiji, where is your mother?"

Teiji pouted, he had the signature black hair and black pupils, a characteristic of the Uchiha Clan. "She's out at the back training. Sarada is with her." he spoke out, "Today's her turn but I want to train too!"

Sasuke looked at him for a while before deciding, "I guess you should prepare yourself then. I'll train you as soon as I am out of these clothes."

"Sure!" Teiji shouted before running to his room excitedly. Sasuke watched him leave a fond smile on his face. He walked to observe his wife and daughter training, moving to the training grounds, behind the house. He stopped and looked at a picture that showed him with his two children, the mother standing beside him proudly.

Walking to the back, he watched as a familiar pink hair was sparring with another small figure, a female with pure black hair. The one with pink hair tensed for a moment before smiling and continuing her spar.

Sasuke let a smirk adorn his features. She noticed him. That was why he chose her; out of the others.

**FLASHBACK**

"Who is there?" He asked in a tense position, his hair standing on his neck, his Shinobi instincts kicked in, aiming to survive. Looking ahead, he saw a figure making his way towards him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the figure began "You want to get stronger don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the figure before him, this was a first.

"**I'm Shimura Danzo, pleased to make your acquaintance.**"

A puzzled look came on Sasuke's face, "Danzo." Sasuke muttered, thinking of where he had heard that name before. His face gained a threatening look, his eyes narrowing, "Where am I?"

"Underground of Konoha." Danzo said simply.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Sasuke scowled out before removing a kunai and dashed at great speeds towards Danzo a glint appearing at his eye. He was shocked though as soon as a gut-wrenching punch mmet his stomach causing him to mutter out a gasp from his lips.

A masked ANBU being the cause of it flipped him and pinned him to the floor. Danzo chuckled in amusement, walking towards him slowly. "You have spirit, that's good. But the Hokage personally requested me to train you in the way of the Shinobi and that is what I'm about to do."

"Why would I believe you, you don't have any proof that what you are saying is the truth." Sasuke commented, calming down a bit and looking for ways how to escape.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, boy." Danzo spoke, power behind his voice "But I'm going to fulfill the Hokage's orders by training you to become a powerful Shinobi. Besides, I thought you would take this opportunity, aren't you trying to go after Itachi yourself."

Sasuke stilled at the words, he scowled. Danzo chuckled, "While that might be used to entice you, the purpose of this is to prepare you against a formidable foe."

Sasuke looked at him with his eyes narrowed, "And who is that?"

"You may have heard of him, it's Tamashii Shou." Danzo replied promptly, earning a widened gaze from Sasuke, "Tamashii Shou?"

Danzo nodded, "Yes, he the one responsible for the missing nine-tail's Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke said shocked. 'That boy was the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails?!' This honestly explained a lot from his perspective, but he didn't bother himself with him; it aimed at nothing.

"Why do you need me, can't you take care of him yourselves?" Sasuke said calmly as the ANBU got off him allowing him to stand, realizing he wasn't going to attack.

"You have something that we don't, the Sharingan. The Sharingan has the ability to subdue tailed beasts. That's why we need to train you. To master the art and hopefully save us from the full might of the tailed beasts."

Sasuke looked at Danzo, thinking on the situation. It wasn't long until Sasuke said. "I'll accept, but on one condition, I go after Itachi myself. Nothing more."

"You have a deal young Uchiha, besides we need to get rid of that traitor anyways." Danzo said before turning his back to Sasuke walking away.

"The ANBU will show you to your room. You will receive constant training non-stop till we deem you fit for action." Sasuke nodded his head as he watched Danzo's departing figure. A smile emerging from his face. His dream, was much closer.

**_SIX MONTHS LATER_**

Sasuke ducked underneath a fireball that headed towards him. Removing the katana strapped to his back and running forward, he engaged Sankei in an impressive show of swordsmanship. Successfully evading a slash from Sankei, Sasuke jumped back went through a familiar sequence of hand seals.

**_Fire Release: Fire Bullets._**

Bullets made of fire emerged from Sasuke's fingers, speeding towards Sankei at astonishing speeds. Sankei used his sword to deflect some while he dodged the others. Speeding forwards he aimed a punch at Sasuke to which he ducked under. With his arm outstretched, it sparkled with lighting, moving in a quick slash bifurcating Sankei. Before he burst to smoke.

Quickly turning, Sasuke moved his katana backwards, moving his sword in a thrusting motion but stopping an inch towards Sankei's throat. Sasuke gulped in air as a trickle of blood went down his throat; because of the Sankei's longer arm he had Sasuke beat.

"Impressive Uchiha." Sankei commented stoically "You came close today."

"Close is not enough" Sasuke said, clenching his fist before withdrawing his katana and standing still. Before he could speak he was interrupted by a messenger ANBU.

"Uchiha Sasuke. The Hokage has summoned you."

Sasuke bowed his head "I'll be right there"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Walking into the Hokage office, Sasuke could see Hiruzen and Danzo together with the two village elders, Homura and Mitokado. "Come and sit young Uchiha" said Mitokado gesturing to the chair.

"I'll prefer to stand." Sasuke replied, looking suspiciously at the four people in the room. He had a feeling he would not like the future developments from this meeting.

"Anyways." Hiruzen said, "Uchiha Sasuke, what is your goal in life."

Sasuke narrowed his onyx black eyes at the question before he replied, his gaze steeling in determination. "I don't have a goal, I have an ambition. Goals are never meant to exist in this world. My ambition is to kill the man that murdered my clan and restore the Uchiha to its former glory."

"Former glory?" Mitokado asked a confused look gracing her face before a glance from Hiruzen silenced her. She understood, and kept silent before she mused out loud. "Uchiha Itachi huh."

Sasuke bristled at the name. Mitokado pondered, "A wonderful prodigy. A genius even among the Uchiha." She spoke seemingly unaware of the look Sasuke was giving her, his fist clenching as his teeth gritted in rage. Hiruzen and Danzo's lips twitched up at the happenings before them. Mitokado though, continued, "So you want to kill your broth…"

"That man is no brother of mine!" Sasuke interrupted angrily, a look of pure rage on his face. "Don't speak of him in my presence!"

Mitokado gained a dumbfounded look at the open threat. Hiruzen just smiled faintly before a serious look came on his face. "So Sasuke, you know that we are in war situation. As such any means necessary would be taken in order to bring power into Konoha."

"What is your point?" Sasuke snapped, he was really irritated to which Hiruzen paid no heed.

"You made it yourself." Hiruzen said quickly. "We want you to begin restoring the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened "W…What?"

"Naturally we would have waited for the right time to involve you in this but just as Hokage-sama said, we have no time." Danzo added, agreeing with Hiruzen. Sasuke just looked shocked at the implications,

"**Uchiha Sasuke, I the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha hereby deem you fit to restore the Uchiha Clan**."

"B…But?" Sasuke tried to protest.

"No buts young Uchiha." Hiruzen said with a dead serious look. "This has been discussed over and as a Shinobi of the Hidden leaf you have nothing to do but obey."

"They are too young to have Children!" Sasuke shouted in defiance at the idea.

"It doesn't matter what age group you decide to pick. You might as well pick from the older konoichi, but it is of no concern of ours. If you desire to choose from your age group, Tsunade of the Sannin will take care of that." Hiruzen said dismissing the thought, "And again, Kunoichi have better endurance than most women."

Sasuke looked totally stunned at the order, given to him. This was totally not what he envisioned. Hiruzen looked directly to Sasuke without care for his mindset, "You have a month to begin choosing your wives. I don't care at what interval you take. Just get a child ready for us before the year's end. You are dismissed."

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the dismissal before he walked out slamming the door behind him with Homura watching on. Turning to Hiruzen, "One may begin to doubt your decisions Hokage-sama." Homura said "Are you sure that was a good way to bring the topic up."

"I don't have time to sympathize with people Homura." Hiruzen said "Besides, the availability of a family makes us have a stronger hold over him. He wouldn't want to pursue Itachi that much once he sees the value of his family. No matter how powerful he is, this family will always tie him back to Konoha."

"Hmm. I think it was a good idea" Danzo said, "No good putting our hopes on a loose cannon and besides if he dies facing Tamashii, then the Sharingan wouldn't be truly dead."

Hiruzen smirked, "This meeting is over."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sasuke walked through the lonely streets of his Clan compound as he thought on the instruction by the Hokage.

Sure, he had thought it on his mind to begin a family, but that wasn't this early. He planned on doing that after he had killed Itachi. But now, he was caught in a rock and hard place. The only person he thought that would be a strong mother for their future children was Sakura. If someone suggested that to him a couple of years back he would have slit the person's throat in disgust but time changed, and with her strength came respect.

Hinata was a viable option. But due to their clan rivalry it was borderline impossible. Haruno Sakura wasn't from a clan which would make things easier and faster. He hoped he could live with her without any problems. But how could he even broach the subject. She did have her life to live.

He shook his head banishing the thoughts and moved to the training grounds to clear his head. Kinoke would help him get this out of his head. He really needed to punch something.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kinoke moved sideways, evading a kick coated with chakra that smashed through a tree in one of Konoha's training grounds. He ducked at the next overhead kick and attempted a sweeping kick to which Sasuke jumped up and using a front flip, attempted an axe kick to Kinoke who quickly regrouped, coating his palms with chakra and holding the kick in place.

He pushed upwards, aiming to send Sasuke to the earth. But Sasuke quickly twisted through the air and landed with his hands to the earth, propelling him in a backflip evading a quick jab by Kinoke. Sasuke mounted his own attack, moving for a swipe to which Kinoke blocked with a side arm.

Kinoke then swiftly went for a shoulder tackle which destabilized Sasuke's balance, using a roundhouse kick Sasuke could only will up a partial defense as the attack stroke home, sending him careening to the earth.

Sasuke stayed on the earth, unmoving while looking at the skies, short breaths escaping from his lips. Kinoke noted his prone figure and released the breath he was holding panting slightly.

"You are distracted today." He commented, moving and sitting beside Sasuke. Sasuke spared him a look before sighing looking to the skies.

"I thought sparing would have helped me to clear my thoughts, but it's pointless."

Kinoke chuckled lightly, "Really? Well it must be something really important. So, what is it?"

Sasuke frowned, looking to the skies. "The Hokage ordered me to restore my clan." Kinoke snorted, prompting a twitch from Sasuke, "What?" He asked, annoyed. This was not funny.

"You lucky bastard." Kinoke laughed out to which Sasuke grumbled, "Telling you was a bad idea."

"No no. It's definitely… It was definitely good idea." Kinoke made out within chuckles. He calmed down lightly. He gave a long sigh to Sasuke's irritation, "So, who'd ya pick?"

"I haven't made a choice." Sasuke mumbled, sighing and looking to the skies. Kinoke smiled before he pondered out, "Strange, I know a lot of girls that at a heartbeat, would say yes to the Uchiha." Kinoke chuckled out.

"Not Civilians." Sasuke corrected to which Kinoke shrugged, nodding in thought. "Good point. They would be at a higher risk. But which shinobi do you expect to agree to this?" He pondered, "The Yamanaka, the Hyuuga? Bad choice, I know. Oh yea! Sakura what about Sakura." He exclaimed in realization. "If I remember correctly, she used to dig ya!"

"She doesn't anymore." Sasuke muttered, "And besides, I don't want to take a wife against anyone's choice."

Kinoke whistled with an arched eyebrow. "You really have changed a lot Sasuke. I always knew I was a good influence on you."

Sasuke ignored him and kept his gaze upwards, "I thought that I had time, that I could kill Itachi before I could focus on this."

Kinoke gave a side glance to Sasuke, a sad smile on his face. "You know my offer still stands." He commented, "I could help you take him down if that's what you want. But one thing you should know, it's not going to end well, if you kill him. You know that. Vengeance will just make you feel empty. And regret will be the only thing you'll feel at the end of it all."

Sasuke looked at Kinoke who looked to the skies, a nostalgic look on his face, "My parents were civilians, and we stayed in the less funded parts of the village. We learned to live with what we could, and for a while, we were satisfied. Things were simple but we were content."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he hadn't heard of his past. Kinoke continued, "They were killed though, by a group of drunk men who came to rob us. We didn't have anything, but it didn't matter to them."

Kinoke gave a mirthless smirk, "My parents had hidden me beneath the floors, but it was below everything. I watched through the spaces, as they slit their throats, happy with their day. They ransacked everything, well whatever there was. And the next day, they went about their lives, not caring of what they had done."

"I moved in with my grandmother who stayed in the more secure parts of the village. She knew that there was a void she couldn't fill, and she didn't bother herself with trying, knowing it was pointless. She just encouraged me not to destroy myself, and her also."

"For a while I was happy, because I was away from it all, for a while, I was content. Then I saw them, the men trying to molest a woman in a shop. And then, my hate returned, seeing them made me remember everything. It was then I made a decision."

Kinoke looked on with regret in his eyes, "I stalked them, the men, noted their movements, to each complete day. I was going to make them pay, I decided. I killed them separately, but let them see my face before I snuffed them out. I was a kid, so I couldn't face them directly, I wasn't stupid."

"Then I got home that day. My grandmother saw me, and without words she knew what I had done, and she wept. I just stared at her, my heart ached like a fist was clenching viciously around it. I had never felt anymore remorseful of my actions."

"The Hokage found out, and instead of punishing me, he encouraged me to find something else to fight for, other than revenge. He sent me to the academy to find something to be, to try and fill that void, that emptiness that had haunted me since that day."

Sasuke looked down in pain. This was someone who understood him, without a doubt. Kinoke smiled, "I know the pain that you are feeling Sasuke. The pain of having your entire family killed, and the pain that comes with living every single day after that."

"I will help you kill Itachi if you decide to it. But know, that when you do, there is no going back."

Sasuke looked forward in contemplation, Kinoke looking at him, he then placed his hand on his shoulder. "But even then." He smiled, musing out. "I will still have your back, I will support you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Thank you, Kinoke."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sakura Haruno leapt back from a figure as the individual punched the ground creating a huge crater. Breathing in slowly she removed a three kunai from her holster and threw them to the figure. The blonde hair and clothing style quickly gave out that her sparring partner was a female.

The figure quickly maneuvered through the weapons dashing forward as she jumped up and drove down a tremendous axe-kick that obliterated Sakura's position.

Spotting a broken log in Sakura's place, she quickly ducked, avoiding an overhead punch by Sakura. Using that as an opportunity she grabbed her fist lifting her up and throwing her to the ground. Sakura gasped in pain as her back made contact with the floor, an imprint of her now carved out.

Quickly regaining her bearings she performed a back flip giving her more distance from the woman. She winced, feeling her cracked ribs. Holding her fingers in a ram sign green chakra surrounded her healing her broken bones but could not react in time as the woman appeared behind her punching her out of the clearing into the forest.

Sakura crashed into numerous trees as she finally was brought to rest by gravity, digging a considerable trench in the earth. Numerous gashes were spotted around her body as she spat out blood from her lips unable to feel her limbs. The whirring sound in her head and the dizzy surroundings were not helping out either.

She then began to feel relief as a warm sensation filled her body. Her surroundings began to clear as she shifted her pupils down to spot Tsunade healing her of her injuries.

"Sensei." Sakura said breathing slowly. Tsunade scowled, and reprimanded, "You took your eyes off from me for just a moment in battle and you saw what happened. The technique you invented, although a good achievement wouldn't help you if you keep getting distracted in battle."

Tsunade stood up as Sakura followed, wincing slightly "You need to stop depending on it and focus on avoiding hits like this. Although you have come quite far in just six months, you have a lot to learn."

Sakura nodded her head as took in the assessment with pride. It wasn't every time you had a sensei to guide you, and of all of them, one of the Sannin regardless. She was picked because of her proficiency in Medical jutsu. She quickly caught the attention of Tsunade and here they are.

"From the orders of the Hokage we have a lot to do in a year before Tamashii Shou makes his presence known. We have no time."

"I understand Sensei." Sakura closed her eyes for a second breathing in air. She opened them, determination visible in her eyes as she burst forth to challenge Tsunade in Battle.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A week later, Sakura was meditating alone in a clearing when she sensed a presence on the trees.

"Who is there" She said aloud while preparing her chakra for conflict. Suddenly the figure dropped down from the trees. Sakura's eyes widened at who it was. "Sasuke?" She spoke out in surprise at the person she hadn't seen in a long time, Six months to be more exact.

"Hey Sakura, it has been a long time hasn't it" Sasuke greeted.

"I know." Sakura said lowering her guard a little, a small smile came on her face, "it's nice to see you here. At least you haven't forgotten about your teammates."

Sasuke smirked, he was definitely sure he made the right choice, "So what brings you here?" Sakura asked

"We haven't talked in a while, not since Team two was disbanded." Sasuke said "and besides, what I want to talk about shouldn't be spoken here. How about I treat you to some 'Umeboshi', it gives us time to catch up"

Sakura gave a suspicious look, "You have no hidden agenda, do you?"

Sasuke chuckled slightly, he waved playfully. "Please Sakura; give me the benefit of the doubt. As I said just a meal then you can hear what I have to say."

Sakura looked at him while thinking on this development, 'What could he possibly want?' was a mantra that kept repeating itself in her head. She shrugged, free food was always welcome to her. "Fine."

This prompted a smile on Sasuke's face. "Good, so shall we. You haven't actually began training so I doubt you would be uncomfortable."

Sakura just smiled. "Well, lead the way."

At Kikyo's, the place was scarce due to people mostly at home, it was a slow business day. Sasuke was smiling as he and Sakura relieved memories from the past. Sakura asked, "So have you heard from Kato? I haven't had the time to inquire what happened after we were disbanded."

Sasuke shifted his head in the negative, "No actually. After we got apprenticeship, Kato was sent to the eastern border, close to Amegakure. I haven't heard from him since then. But he is capable, he will return, I'm sure of it."

"You really changed." Sakura said, amazed. "Earlier even when I was blindly following you I didn't notice it then but I could now. You were an arrogant self-obsessed bastard who really thought the world belonged to him. What happened?"

Sasuke groaned at the jab before he sighed, "This war. Because of this war I began to see everyone's true potential, in a way it seemed to be a good thing. And yours seems to stand out. I'm even sure now with been trained by the Sannin you would give me a run for my money."

After Sasuke said those words, Sakura did the most unlikely thing, she snorted. "Hahahahahahahaha… This is too much! Uchiha Sasuke giving a compliment; Shit! The spirits must be screwing with a lot of people."

"Yea yea… laugh it off." Sasuke grimaced, Kinoke's grin passing through his memories, 'I couldn't have been that bad.' He thought out before he looked to the food not touched.

"While that's nice and all." Sakura spoke out, "It's been six months since I've heard from you. And I'm sure it would have been longer had something not come up."

Sasuke smiled at her, "Well you are right. So I guess we are moving straight to the reason why I asked to come with me."

And as a switch turned off Sakura looked back at Sasuke with an arched eyebrow, "Well speak."

"Due to this war, many decisions have been made by the Hokage regarding me. The first being the disbandment of our team. Do you know why he actually did that Sakura?"

"No." Sakura wondered, "That puzzled me for a while, then I and Kato couldn't see you and before I knew Kato was gone and Tsunade-sama picked me as her apprentice, well after I pressured her of course. Afterwards I just ignored it and moved on."

"You have heard of Tamashii Shou haven't you." Sasuke said which prompted a serious nod from Sakura now really interested. The next words that came out of Sasuke's lips shocked her. "I'm being trained to kill him."

"Say what now?" Sakura gaped in complete shock. Sasuke nodded in confirmation, "He has been giving the villages lots of headaches if everything is to go by. Well, he captured Jinchuuriki from the various villages including the nine-tails Jinchuuriki of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura only stared in shock as new information kept flooding into her mind. 'Uzumaki Naruto that kid who was only alone, had the nine-tails sealed in him.'

"H…How?!"

On October 10th during the Kyuubi's attack, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-tails in him. You must have noticed the way the villagers must have been looking at him."

"Yes! My parents kept telling me to avoid him at all cost. But to think that was the reason."

'And he was so alone.' Sakura thought solemnly, a little pang of guilt wormed its way inside her with the way she kept insulting him years back, well before he turned cold towards her. He kept ignoring them minding his own business.

"That is not the issue, it took me a while but I figured out some new information."

"And what is that?" Sakura said dreading this new information

"Because I'm eventually going to face him in the future, there is a probability of me dying and as such the Hokage ordered me to begin to restore the Uchiha clan deeming me fit to restore the clan."

Sakura's eyes widened as bits and pieces started to form in her head. "You mean…"

"You might have figured it out already, I chose you Haruno Sakura to help me restore the Uchiha clan."

"But…"

"I know that this is hard for you, it's probably not fair to you but you were the only choice I could think off."

"Because you thought I would quickly lie down and spread my legs for you?!" Sakura spat out angrily

"No." Sasuke said trying to calm her. "Because out of everyone in the village, you are the only person I have so far envisioned having a child with."

Sakura's eyes widened at the blatant speech, "W…What?"

Sasuke elaborated, "I never did it because of what you said, we are teammates and as such I would be much more comfortable with you than anyone in the village. It's not that I love you, and I know that you don't love me. But please think of this for me. I…I just can't let my clan die out."

Sakura just looked forward with a shocked expression. She just sat there looking at Sasuke, wondering how it all boiled down to this.

Silence rang out through the restaurant as they were now the sole occupants of it. The wind blew emphasizing how silent the area was now. Then Sasuke broke it, "I don't expect an answer now. Please think about it and I promise you wouldn't regret it. If you decline I would also understand. It's your choice, nothing will change between us."

Standing and removing money from his pants he paid and walked out. Reaching the curtains he shifted it open pausing for a moment he spoke. "Bye Sakura."

Walking through the curtains, he left the restaurant leaving Sakura staring forward as the untouched food just stayed open.

After a while, she got up and left leaving the owner of the restaurant puzzled at what just happened, they ordered food that none of them ate. He just packed it and went to reheat it, preparing it for the next customer. Well they paid.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sakura walked home, the path feeling longer than usual. First Sasuke told her what happened to their teammate, Kato. Then about Naruto, then the most shocking of all he wanted her to help him restore the Uchiha Clan. While this would have been a pure yes years ago, she didn't think so positively anymore. Just why he chose her for hell's sake she couldn't figure out.

Suddenly her eyes widened.

**_Because out of everyone in the village, you are the only person I have so far envisioned having a child with. We are teammates and as such I would be much more comfortable with you than anyone in the village. It's not that I love you, and I know that you don't love me. But please think of this for me… I… I just can't let my clan die out. Please, Sakura_**.

Sakura suddenly found herself at the doorsteps of her home. Path seemed longer her ass, it was shorter. She gave out a long and tired sigh. Walking in she spoke out, "I'm home."

"Sakura, you are back from training already, that was quick" Mebuki, Sakura's mother spoke out confused. Sakura quickly went to the parlor where she saw her father Kizashi massaging Mebuki's feet.

"Father, Mother, I…I have something to discuss with you." Sakura spoke seriously.

"What is it dear?" Mebuki said with an arched eyebrow.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A couple of minutes had passed since Sakura began telling them the happenings of her day and within that period, Kizashi had sat down on the chair with a serious look on his face.

"And what do you want, Sakura?" Kizashi asked

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

"What is your own decision? You are a Shinobi Sakura, which means you are old enough to choose for yourself."

"Sure I pictured myself having a family, but not this early. No matter how I want to deny his request, the way he looked at me as he pleaded with me to consider keeps stopping me. I don't know why."

"Your feelings for him are resurfacing aren't they?" Mebuki asked knowingly.

"I don't…"

"Don't kid yourself Sakura; feelings just don't disappear like that. They can be locked away but they are still there. It's as simple as that." Mebuki said as if talking to a grown up

"But I don't know what to do." Sakura said, her tears rimming at the edges of her eyes. "I…I'm just thirteen!"

She was a trained Shinobi, but times came when one would reach their breaking point, and this was it. She quickly went to her mother burying her face in her lap wishing those days would come back when everything would vanish, and all her problems would be solved when she put all her burdens on her parents.

But not this time, everything was confusing. She knew if she said no the Hokage would pick any woman to be his wife and whoever it is would jump at the chance to be with Sasuke. But what was stopping her from saying no; was it because Sasuke asked her or was it because she wanted to accept?

Kizashi just sighed at his daughter. No matter what they could do they couldn't give back what happened to her years ago. The day they decided to enroll her in the Academy; at that moment they knew… they couldn't take it back. Because of one reason. And looking at her, now burying her face in her mother wishing for everything to be over, he knew.

She grew up too quick.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke was on the top of the Hokage Monument, precisely on the head of the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama watching over the village; Although the night was ruined by the red moon, it casted a degree of brilliance over the village giving an ethereal view. The street lights didn't hold back in showing the village. This was the reason the Shinobi fought; to protect this.

Widening his eyes a bit, he quickly schooled his features and turned back to see Sakura looking at him without a shred of emotion on her face. A moment passed before she walked forward sitting beside him.

Silence passed through them as no one had anything to say except to keep watching over the village. Sakura then spoke, "It looks beautiful"

Sasuke smiled, sharing her thoughts, "Yes, it does."

"You are being trained to protect this. The people, the children, everyone…"

Sasuke turned his gaze to her fully captured in her words. Sakura commented, "Tamashii Shou wants to destroy everything that the First to the Fourth built up till now; someone with the full power of the tailed beasts and you alone are going to stand against him."

Sakura turned towards him, "If you are going to risk your life to protect us, then at least I should ensure that your legacy continues whatever the outcome. I accept your proposal Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke was stunned, just as how the red moon brought out the beauty in the village. It wasn't holding back on Sakura. Her Pink hair darkened by the luminosity of the moon perfectly framed her face as she looked at him with determination. And at that moment he didn't know what came over him.

Whether it was the god of love that decided to mess with his mind; He moved forward… capturing her lips in the moonlight.

With a little startled look she didn't hinder him, closing her eyes; savoring the moment. At that moment it was decided.

And Fate began to weave its popular thread once again.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Father! I'm set." Teiji said removing Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Okay let's go" Sasuke said going to train his son Teiji.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_SUNAGAKURE NO SATO_**

The Village of Sunagakure was looking peaceful as weapons were prepared on the walls of the village should any attackers come. The draw in the last battle showed that there would be more to come so Rasa ensured that everywhere was barricaded.

Rasa, the Kazekage, looked through his files, it had not been long since he sent Temari and Kankuro to go and check what was happening on the northern border. There were some fishy activities going on there.

The lookouts at the walls were looking forward expecting to see no incoming attackers and so things were boring so far for them. Suddenly a huge Shadow fell on them towering above the village walls. Their eyes widened.

"Kazekage-sama!" A messenger went into his office only to see no one and an opened window. Rasa looked from the roof of the Kazekage Tower as his eyes widened at the sight. After 5 years since its disappearance it had come home.

One of the guards rooted in fear with saliva dripping out of his mouth just pointed in fear as he shouted, stammering, "**I…I… ICHIBI!**"

The full visage of the Ichibi roared creating mini hurricanes that went through the village… causing many casualties as bodies flew randomly crashing to homes, walls, and spikes. Suddenly a shinobi shouted to the Kazekage. "There is someone on the top!"

At that information Rasa looked to the head of the Ichibi to see a ghost of the past, his son Gaara.

'You've been alive all this time!' He thought gravely, this wasn't good. "Gaara! Are you here to attack your home?!"

An older Gaara was seen wearing full-length black trousers with a pair of laces on each leg, a long short sleeved red cloak with the number '**Ichi**' engraved on his back with black under sleeves; the right sleeve had a seal on it.

"This is no home of mine" Gaara said apathetically before he raised his palm up immediately sand rose from the ground surrounding the entirety of Sunagakure leaving only the front open.

"Now bow before the might of the Jinchuuriki." Suddenly the Ichibi's maw's opened and a ying - yang chakra began to mix forming a huge ball that was so dense it created cracks on the ground. Rasa seeing the implications manipulated gold to begin form a huge dome over the whole of Suna.

He roared, "You will not be victorious Gaara!"

Gaara smirked, "It is fruitless."

The Ichibi let loose the Chakra construct which sped to the dome covering the village as Rasa roared using his entire chakra. The ball split open the earth as it drove towards the Dome.

"This is the end." Gaara muttered out. Then it connected.

For a short while there was silence, then.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A huge explosion never seen before covered the whole village in white light and then it was black.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

On a cave within the borders of Fire country, sat four figures as they watched a huge dome light up far away.

"Ho, it seems Gaara decided not to play with them after all." A voice resembling Iruka's spoke out.

A figure clothed in gray short sleeved cloak with red flames at the bottom, he wore a red undershirt with his wrists covered up; with wrist armor with chains adorning them. He wore black fingerless gloves on each hand with red pants and shinobi sandals.

His momentary blond hair began to darken taking on a familiar color. With his red hair, a dark smirk found its way into his lips showing his fangs.

Opening his eyes his red silted eyes turned to cerulean blue as they shone with absolute delight. Then he spoke, "Finally… we have risen"

And at that moment Fate decided to weave another thread again. For this time they had risen, once again. His dark chuckles filled the air. As the Ghost of Konoha watched the destruction with glee.

**CHAPTER END**


	12. Aftermath

**_AFTERMATH_**

Debris. That was all that was left of the once prosperous Sunagakure; destroyed to its tiniest fragments. In just a couple of minutes, in all their preparation, they couldn't foresee this one happening. A huge crater, permanently scarring the earth was the only reminder that Suna existed.

Gaara dropped to the sands slowly, a cloud of sand underneath him guiding his descent. Looking around, a slight smirk emerged from his face before his eyes widened, spotting a half opened gold dome. Narrowing his eyes, he walked slowly to the location, seeing his father Rasa looking no better than a dead man.

With his bloodied body, his right arm and left leg were missing, signs of their existence only denoted by bloody splotches on the earth. He panted slowly, looking at the sun, obviously on his last moments, trying to savor his last memories. A figure blocked his view, causing his eyes to dilate, trying to identify the person. The luminescence clearing, he saw Gaara.

"Are… you… happy?" were the words Rasa could make out as he lay on the hot sands. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the remark, "Why wouldn't I be." Gaara muttered, looking to the skies. "This was obviously going to happen, at least that's what I thought."

"W…Why?"

"You ask why?" Gaara commented like the answer was obvious. "This place brought me nothing but pain, there is nothing for me here. All that's left for me to focus on, is the evolution of this world."

"Y…You id…iot" Rasa heaved out, "H…How are you going to rebuild a world with no people in it? You killed every citizen here in your quest for vengeance." He coughed out in pain. If this continues, the world would end, and you would be all alone. Is that what you truly want?! Tell me Gaara!"

Rasa continued to cough violently at the strain he put on his body. The pain he felt throughout his body was indescribable, but he didn't care though; he was going to die. He knew since when he saw that Tanuki at his gates.

"Maybe, maybe not." Gaara looking at the aftermath of his attack. "The thing is… I don't care anymore. I found people that I could call my friends; people that I could place my trust on without doubting. Regardless the state of the world, long as I have those people beside me I am never going to be alone."

With those words, Gaara shifted his gaze to his father, "You follow Tamashii because of that? You would become his tool just for his companionship?!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed with unrestrained anger. He spoke out, "**Shut up.** You would never understand, you never will! I was alone from the start! Helpless, no-one to play with me, comfort me! **I WAS ALONE!**"

He looked at his father, who remained impassive. Gaara clenched his fist in rage, "You even ordered my assassination, you who said I would never find a friend! You who despised me! MY OWN FATHER!"

The sands began to twirl around Gaara as his Chakra spiked without him noticing. Rasa's eyes widened slowly at the figure that formed behind him. It was a large woman's head… Looking solemnly down at him. _Even at death you continue to torment me, Karura._

"Gaara, I-"

"You want to know the funny thing?" Gaara spoke mirthlessly, "I thought after this, I would feel complete regret at my actions. I thought that deep within me, there was a slight hope that we could still be family. That this-" Gaara gestured to the destroyed village, "-would destroy me; that it would bring out a feeling in me."

Gaara looked down to him, regretful anger on his face. "But I don't feel a thing. Have you seen, what you have done to me, Father?!"

Rasa looked to see tears flowing out of Gaara's eyes, "You have succeeded, I am a monster."

Gaara's eyes then flashed golden for a second before he raised his hand, sand heeding his commands to surround his father.

"Everything I did up to this moment was your entire fault, so if the world goes to hell because of my choices." Gaara commented, his eyes shadowed. "So be it"

**_Demon Sand Burial._**

Those were the last words he could hear as Rasa, the last Kazekage of Sunagakure died. His blood coated the golden Sands, killed by his own son's hands. The scorching sun, the only witness to what just happened.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

He woke up with a start, his breathing heavy as he tried fruitlessly to calm his heart. He looked around the room in alarm, sweating profusely. Suddenly, he was startled, hearing a knock at his door; he was frantic. Quickly removing a kunai, he pointed it at the door, "Who's there?!"

"Kankuro, are you all right? I heard you shouting." Temari's voice emerged from outside the door prompting a sigh from him. Relaxing, he took a deep breath before exhaling deeply. He stood up and moved to the door and letting his sister in.

Temari walked in looking worried. "Kankuro, what happened?!"

"It was just dream."

"Just a dream?" Temari said worried a lot "Kankuro, that's not normal. What happened?"

"It's unbelievable." Kankuro said, his hand shivering at the thought, sitting at the bed, he spoke "It was… never mind."

"Kankuro." Temari looked worriedly.

"I said never mind!" He retorted loudly "It was just a dream, nothing more."

Temari was about to press on before the sound of wind pulsing roughly went through the building. She relented with a sigh, before looking to the window, "This storm doesn't seem to go anytime soon. It has been on since afternoon. Kankuro nodded in agreement. "It's not strange, just annoying no matter how long we've been experiencing it."

He looked at the window until Temari prepared a cup of water for him. Giving it to him, he murmured a silent thanks, as he was about to drink from it, a light crack emerged from the mug.

_What the-_ Kankuro stared at the cup in shock. "No. it can't be."

"…kuro"

_It can't be!_

"Kankuro!"

Kankuro looked at Temari startled before looking back at the cup, his eyes widening as it looked unchanged, no cracks on it. Was he hallucinating, this was not good. Not good at all.

"Kankuro, now you have to tell me what you dreamt, you are acting paranoid."

Kankuro after pausing for a while, decided to speak; "it was Father, he-"

"Kankuro-sama! Temari-sama!" A male individual came into the room through the door, looking alarmed.

"What is it Shira?" Kankuro asked, not liking what was happening. He just had a bad feeling about all this. Shira just looked at them before giving them a little scroll, "T…This just arrived by courier bird. I'm sorry."

Kankuro just snatched it, as he and Temari read it through, their eyes opening in shock. Temari looked mortified, "What is this?!"

Kankuro just stared at it motionless, 'What the hell is going on? How…?'

On the scroll was a hurriedly written note, it read, **_THE ICHIBI ATTACKED, RETREAT TO KONOHA!_**

Temari quickly got up, her face shadowed as she walked towards the door, "Temari! Where are you going?"

"Where else!"

Her face set in a deadly snarl, she said, "I'm going home!"

**"Wait for me then!" **Kankuro picked a couple of scrolls alongside him.

_Father, please be safe._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**A battlefield was seen, two forces, staring each other down, waiting for a signal. He looked ahead, a gulp emerging from his lips, the tension palpable. In the distance, he could see A and Onoki and he knew, behind him, was Hiruzen and Rasa, the two sides examining their opponents, looking for a means to survive.**

**A large flare emerged from the commanders which was taken as an order from the Hokage, and the shinobi began to trudge forward, through the earth, moving to the opposing army.**

**A shinobi roared, attempting to boost the morale of his comrades. Like it was a deadly infectious disease, the shinobi responded in kind, roaring at the top of their lungs. They were one, they could not falter now. This was the grandest stage for them. Survival meant everything.**

**He looked forward, as he too ran at top speeds, noting the opposing enemy doing the same. He didn't bother to shout at the top of his lungs too. The rest took care of that, he assumed. All he had to do, was survive this battle, and go back home with his sister.**

**With a new set of determination, he unsheathed his sword, and collided with the enemy. He slashed, and slashed, and slashed. It was like an endless horde of enemies. It seemed unending, where one died, two seemingly took his place, and so it was for a long time.**

**How long had he been fighting? He lost count. He was bloodied, head to toe. His feet, greatly uncomfortable with the soggy sandals due to the blood. He was in a daze, seemingly surviving on survivor's instinct.**

**He was like a wild animal, cutting and stabbing through the foe before him like insects, he was blood lusted, he was unhinged. Just what was this war doing to him? His eyes dilated, looking to the skies and noting a rain of Kunai and shuriken, coming down to do serious damage.**

**Survivor's instincts kicking in, he quickly stabbed through an enemy that was distracted by the shower of weapons and used him as a shield. A kunai nicked him, shoulder, thigh, but he survived. That was what mattered. He could fight again, that was what counted.**

**He shouted out in frenzy, just slicing through the individual closest to him. Everyone was an enemy, his mind thought in frenzy.**

**"…ra!"**

**A voice attempted to reach him but was snuffed out by the screams and roars of the warriors. It took a while, and inevitably, he became tired. And with that, he met his match. Someone who was rejuvenated, ready for battle.**

**He was disarmed easily, sent to the blood soaked earth violently. He gasped out as his head collided with the earth, noting his sword in the distance. He looked to his side, seeing a rock. It was large. **

**Large enough to kill a human.**

**The shinobi who had disarmed him, moved swiftly, aiming to end him. But then again, survivor's instinct kicked in. The shinobi moved his katana for the kill, and that was when he reacted, grabbing the blade with his hands, successfully stopping it.**

**He couldn't feel the pain, adrenaline pumping at an insane degree. Using chakra to boost his strength, he quickly disarmed the Shinobi, flinging the sword away. And with a sudden burst of energy, he grabbed the rock and used the rock and hit the shinobi to the side of his head.**

**The shinobi staggered to the side, but he didn't go down, but he was disoriented, that he was sure of. **

**With that information he attacked again, slamming the rock harder this time. He felt a crack, a satisfying one. He was sure he gave the shinobi a concussion. That was good. **

**With a sweeping kick, he sent the shinobi to the earth and hovered over his semi unconscious form. He panted in complete exhaustion looking at the shinobi with a glint in his eye a bloodlusted grin emerging on his face. He looked at the shinobi, noting the fear that completely consumed him.**

**Kunai rained down, avoiding them completely.**

**He used the rock and rammed it down to the shinobi's skull, countless and countless of times. He was dead, he knew, he just had to be very sure he was not getting back up. He staggered upwards, his visage looking like a blood lusted maniac.**

**He scrambled across the earth, past the newly dropped bodies to his sword, his only friend at this moment. A hand to his shoulder caused his eyes to dilate moving to slice through, but a slap brought him back to his senses.**

**"Kira!" Saki roared out looking at him horrified. Kira panted rapidly, as if trying to recognize her. Trying to know if she was a threat. His eyes then widened, "S…Saki?!"**

**"Wake up!"**

Kira's eyes widened at the words that brought him out of sleep, his nightmare. Sweat dribbled down his brown hair, he panted rapidly, trying to catch his breath. He moved to the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of water. He drank greedily and pouring some over his face. He sighed in relief, relaxing to a chair.

His breathing settled, looking to the moon while pondering. Footsteps caused him to shift his gaze to the door leading to the rooms. He saw Saki looking at him, an understanding look on her face.

"Another dream?"

Kira sighed, looking back to the moon. "I don't know how we live through this, every moment. I don't know how, the second, third and fourth war came to be. It was horrible, how can this be repeated three times, and nothing learnt, at all."

Saki looked at him before moving beside him. "That we do not have an answer to. The only good thing, is that you are here, you are alive. That is what matters."

Kira turned his gaze to her, to which she smiled at her brother. She placed her palms to both sides of his head, "Let me help you sleep."

Her hands glowed, Kira relaxing deeper into the chair. Saki frowned. She specifically learnt this for this reason, to block the memories of that horrible day. A lot of her mates could not sleep. This was only a temporal solution, and soon it would stop working.

Kira relaxed to the chair, sleeping peacefully this time, absent of the nightmares. Saki sighed and summoned a blanket, setting it over his body. "Sleep well, brother."

She shifted her gaze to the clock, noting the time. She needed to sleep too. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, she had a feeling.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Temari's eyes widened at what she was seeing as she ran towards the remains of Sunagakure, "W…What?"

Bringing her palms together, she spiked her chakra, keeping on trying to dispel the horrible illusion cast before her.

**_Release! Release!_**

Trying to release herself from the nightmare she was having; wanting to wake up from this dream. But, it was not a dream. She looked forward, Kankuro looking around in shock. Why…Why their village?

Temari knelt down outside the crater as she cried, her body unable to withstand the pressure she was feeling. Kankuro looked at her, a sad smile on his face. He looked in the distance, spotting something gold. His eyes widened in realization.

"That is… Father's!" At those words Temari looked forward sharply, examining the entire landscape. Her eyes widened, seeing a half open gold dome. Running there she heaved in and out, pleading to whatever deity that was present to save her family.

"Please, please be alright."

Reaching the gold dome she looked inside and with a slightly shocked look, her expression was hidden from her face. Trembling in pain she gritted her teeth and with a terrifying roar, she screamed, **_AARRRGGH!_**

"Temari, calm down!" Kankuro said pulling her away from the dome, and hugging her tightly. She began to punch weakly at Kankuro's chest, "Let me go. Let me go. Let me go!" She muttered painfully.

"No, Temari." Kankuro spoke without a doubt, he was never letting go. Not now of all times.

"Kankuro." Temari said getting his full attention, "Dad, is dead."

She said those words so slowly and full of sadness that Kankuro hugged her tighter, not wanting her to see him who was comforting her, crying. He cringed in pain, "I know… I know."

The Suna siblings truly alone in the world, with no one to comfort them, turned to themselves. Trying to escape this horrible nightmare, their backs turned to Rasa's horribly mangled body. But even at death, his face remained stern, unmoving, a man who died sticking to his ideals to the very end.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

_What!_

Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes widened at the report that just came in from a courier. This was totally unexpected. No one expected this to happen; hell, he didn't expect this to happen. This was going against all he had planned. For the Ichibi to have just appeared and attacked it meant someone controlled it, which meant Jinchuuriki.

His expression didn't like what he was forming in his head as everything pieced together. Clenching the paper on his fist, he growled. He was back.

"Falcon." He spoke out sternly.

"Hokage sama" Falcon said appearing in front of the Hokage. "Get me Uchiha Sasuke, quick!"

Falcon, a little startled at Hiruzen's tone quickly bowed and vanished in wisps of smoke. Onething he was able to deduce, things had escalated. Hiruzen muttered, "Dog."

"Hokage sama." Dog's deep voice replied to the Hokage's summon. "Go get me Danzo."

"Mamba."

"Hokage sama."

"Arrange the war council" Hiruzen commanded to which Mamba vanished. Hiruzen looked forward, a lethal look on his face.

_This will be your end Tamashii Shou. I'll make sure of that._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_KUMOGAKURE_**

A deep chuckle went through the Raikage's office as he smiled at the latest development. Suna was attacked by their Tailed Beast. While it was amusing, it also brought bad news to him. It was possible he could be next. While he couldn't ascertain that, there were three villages left out.

"Raikage-sama" A messenger came into his office. A smirked "No need to speakk. I already figured he would want to see me. Besides, I'm pretty sure he got the message before I did."

Walking into the communication room, A looked at the screen to see Onoki's face, "How are you doing Onoki, how's your back?"

"We have a situation." Onoki said quickly going straight to the point. A chuckled, "I know of that. Against our wishes Tamashii is alive and kicking and he showed us the strength at his disposal by making short work of Sunagakure."

Onoki nodded "Yes, if the tailed beasts can be controlled, then he is a larger threat than we imagined."

A nodded his head and looked in thought, "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"I was thinking of using my Jinchuuriki but that was quickly shot down by the possibility that Tamashii would be able to control him."

"That wouldn't go to well would it?" A pondered on the matter.

"But our choices are limited. We can't make risks and send out shinobi that may die anyway. We can't forget that we are at war."

"So, what do you suggest?" A asked his blood boiling at the expected answer. Onoki nodded his head in agreement with his thoughts, "In a couple of days, my artificial spine would be accustomed to. We will do what we planned originally, and end Tamashii Shou for good."

"I'd like that." A agreed, a grin making his way to his face, with a brief amount of lightning simmering through his body. "I'll be coming to see you to discuss some things personally."

Onoki then smirked, "Let's show him what it means to mess with two great villages. I'll await your visit."

"I'll be there in a couple of days. And here…" A said showing Onoki a matrix. "Draw this on a pavement. I'll be there… _in a flash._"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_UNKNOWN HIDEOUT_**

They all sat on each finger, and this time, the Akatsuki were eight due to the loss of Hidan and Kakuzu. All of them, looked holographic.

"It seems Tamashii Shou is back. We have no time to waste. Capturing their Tailed Beast will be hard enough for us seeing as they can probably control it now."

"What do we do then?" Kisame asked.

"Are you certain of your information regarding Suna?" Pain asked, turning to Zetsu.

"Yes and I'm definitely sure. It's not hard to miss a crater where the village once stood. Tamashii destroyed it."

"I see." Pain mused. "Now that that works in our favor, we need to focus on the real matters at hand, the five tailed Jinchuuriki. Tamashii Shou being alive would obviously be gunning for him and we would use that chance to access his abilities. It's about time we shift the tide in our favor."

Pain turned his gaze towards two of his members, "Are you ready for this, Itachi, Kisame?"

Itachi remained impassive, as Kisame grinned.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked up at the huge palace. He was seen in his Tamashii disguise. Looking at the building he scoffed. "What a show of extravagance. Let's get this over with."

**_FLASHBACK_**

_He was seen sitting on a table, surrounded by Iruka, Fu, Haku and Gaara._

_'We have announced to the world that we are alive in a very effective way. We have been in hiding for a long time, and so we need to be up to date with what has occurred in the world. I want each of you to sneak into all the great villages and find out any useful information you can about the recent happenings. You guys can decide who goes where. I myself am going to Kirigakure. And before that, I'll make a brief stop."_

_"To where?" Fu arched an eyebrow._

_Naruto smirked._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Well, let's begin."

Naruto said knocking on the door, making the guards open a small window on the door only to see him smiling. Widening his eyes on recognition, he was about to alert the other guards before he saw black.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Uchiha Sasuke was seen in the Hokage office standing still while Hiruzen looked at him with his elbows on the table, his fingers interlocked. "Hokage-sama, you called for me."

"Wait a moment." A knock was heard at the door as Hiruzen allowed Danzo to come in before sitting down. "Good… you are here. Now, I can get to the reason I called you here, Suna has just been destroyed."

Sasuke and Danzo's eyes widened in true shock. "What?!" Danzo asked alarmed.

"Was it Iwa or Kumo?" Sasuke said his eyes narrowed.

"You wish, it was the Ichibi."

Danzo frowned a bit, "It seems he didn't die as speculated, the appearance of the Ichibi seems to solidify the fact that he can control the Tailed Beast."

"Well it seems you'll have to fight him after all, Sasuke." Hiruzen said to which Sasuke remained impassive. "I called this so that you'll have a heads up on the situation so you can compose yourself, especially you, Sasuke. We need to place a strong psychology on them that you can beat him, understand?" Sasuke nodded his head after staying still for little while. "Good, well let's go"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The War council, composing of all the Clan heads of Konoha with two Civilian Heads, alongside the two Village Elders - Homura and Mitokado, were present in a cubical room. Danzo, making his way into the room was followed by Sasuke as Danzo sat beside the Village Elders.

Sasuke simply moved and sat down next to Tsume Inuzuka; his position as clan head of the Uchiha Clan. Then Hiruzen Sarutobi moved in wearing the Hokage attire. Everyone stood up in respect to the Hokage observing him as he walked towards his designated seat. Moving to his seat, he sat down before speaking.

"You can sit."

Everyone sat down, paying strict attention because they knew; these sorts of meetings always had bad news attached to them. "I'll begin by saying, Tamashii Shou is back."

Hiruzen took in their shocked expressions, but raised his right hand to silence them before they could speak.

"The first village to fall under him was Sunagakure, which was destroyed by the Ichibi, Shukaku. We will be expecting the survivors from Suna soon enough." He then dropped his hand then the comments came.

"Since we were aware that he was going to return even if it was presumed he died, I deduce that you must have had a plan in case it wasn't the truth. Am I wrong?"

"No you aren't Shikaku. For five years we have been preparing for when he would make his comeback. The more time he delayed, the more time we had and as such I present to you the one that would face Tamashii Shou, Uchiha Sasuke."

This prompted a grin from Shikaku's face, "I thought as much."

"You did?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

Shikaku shrugged, "It was when Team 7 was disbanded, Haruno Sakura became the apprentice of Tsunade-sama; Ikeda Kato was dispatched to the borders, but nothing on Sasuke. I knew he would be linked to a secret plan of Hokage-sama, didn't think it would be this though."

"He was trained by special Black-Ops ANBU, alongside Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi." Hiruzen commented.

"Then he would obviously take down Tamashii." Said one of the civilian leaders with an arrogant smirk on his face. "If he was trained by the Sannin then Tamashii has no hope against-"

"Shut up." Hiruzen said with a cold look on his face which made the civilian gulp as he started sweating at the look Hiruzen was giving him. "Clueless people like you shouldn't put their mouths were it doesn't concern you. Tamashii has in his possession the nine tails which the fourth died facing it and you spout crap in front of me when he probably has five more in his possession?"

"Probably?" said Shikaku ignoring the civilian who was almost shitting himself. "Why _probably_?"

"This would bring another topic I am to discuss with you. New information has come in. Jiraiya was on a long scouting mission to identify a group also after the tailed beasts."

"Another one?" Inoichi said with a frown on his face, "I don't like where this is going"

"You shouldn't." Hiruzen said with a faint smile, "They call themselves _the Akatsuki_."

"Akatsuki?" Chouza asked to which Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, which Uchiha Itachi is part of." Everyone except Danzo, Hiruzen and the two Village Elders widened their eyes as they looked at Sasuke gauging his reaction. But he just looked forward at the Hokage, impassive to the news.

"Tamashii and one of their members Kakuzu, clashed in Takigakure, and from the bingo books you know who won, which means he has the Seven Tailed Beast including the One Tailed Beast, where he was personally sighted by Rasa. We don't know the circumstances behind the Kyuubi's disappearance but we assume he took Uzumaki Naruto."

"Generally, it means he kidnapped three. So far, he hasn't been sighted during the abduction of the two, four and eight tails. So it's probable that the Akatsuki that are in possession of them."

"This information has been given to you to inform the whole village of the circumstances we face, or rather the circumstances the world faces. If push comes to shove we might end up doing something unexpected."

"Which is?" Shikaku asked.

"It's too soon to be considering it. We will brief you later. Any questions?"

At the sign of none, Hiruzen nodded his head, "Well then, this meeting is over. Prepare yourselves, a dark storm is coming, one which we never have envisioned ever happening."

Hiruzen got up before making his way out of the venue. Next was Uchiha Sasuke; and just like that everyone got up and left. Their future, their fate unknown.

As Hiruzen moved towards the door, an ANBU landed right behind him whispering. "Sunagakure has approached our gates."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

They walked towards the gates; their eyes hollow at what the new development. Their Sunagakure forehead protector was now useless as most of their forces had been wiped out. Temari walked with them, Kankuro holding her closer, a stern look on his eyes. Everyone had lost someone precious to them but she, Kankuro looked at her the way her eyes looked, so sullen.

She was broken; at this moment he was sure she wouldn't care what happened if she was faced with death, all because of the Ichibi. Looking ahead, he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi looking at them with sympathy, he then spoke.

"You have all been hit with a big loss, both your family and your village, which you all once stood proud for. I cannot empathize with you since I haven't been met with such, but I know most of you are angry, angry at this world and all it stands for. But I want you to use that anger to give your village one final sendoff by us capturing Tamashii Shou and riding him off this world."

"We never _once stood proud_, Hokage-sama" Kankuro said, a determined look on his face "We still stand proud for Sunagakure. As long as citizens of Sunagakure still exist, Sunagakure still exists."

The people seemed to be in agreement with his words. A smile emerged on Hiruzen's face as he outstretched his hands, "You are all exemplary people. Many should follow in your footsteps. So, with wide arms I welcome you all to Konohagakure. You will help us in ridding Tamashii Shou and you will have our co-operation to rebuild Sunagakure if you see fit."

As the people of Sunagakure made their way in, Hiruzen spotted a female, that made his eyes widen in shock, "You!" Hiruzen called firmly. The girl startled a bit looking around clumsily. Suddenly, she was surrounded by ANBU as Hiruzen looked her in the face, his face serious.

Kankuro turned back and observing the girl. He was about to defend her but saw she wasn't of their village, so he went in. but still he was curios. _Who is she?_

Hiruzen on the other hand was completely shocked. _That's impossible! She should be dead!_

"What is your name?" Hiruzen asked firmly. He needed to confirm this.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto walked slowly up the stairs, dead people visible behind him as two guards pointed their spears at him, their hands trembling in fear.

"You… Monster!"

"Well that's not nice." Naruto frowned, ruffling his red hair, "And I was just about to let you live, oh well."

The guards tensed for a second before a sword emerged from each of their backs, clones of Naruto visible behind them. In shock, they dropped their spears on the ground, dead with Naruto walking past them, unsheathing a bloodied sword back from his sheath. Pushing the door slowly, he was met with the Wind Daimyo frantically crawling behind his desk with fear practically written over his face.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Why not?" Naruto asked honestly. A brief flash of hope went across the Wind Daimyo's visage.

"I…I'll give you anything you want just please let me go!"

"That's the reason? Well okay, I want you to die, is that agreeable? I promise to let you go once you fulfill that."

The Daimyo's face was twisted in horror. Naruto sighed before he frowned at him. "All you are good for is politics, politics and nothing more. Thinking of how to keep your lands prosperous even if it means resorting to war."

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Naruto scoffed. "Of course you don't, the Daimyo were heavily involved in the Second Shinobi world war. You people are so easy to provoke, it makes no sense why you are at the top of the ladder. Because of your disagreements your predecessors forced the villages into an unnecessary conflict puppeteering the Kages to do your willing, pathetic. Well, at least you'll be of some use when you are dead."

Naruto moved to one of the pictures that looked unbalanced and straightened it.

"You see I need enough financial backing for my little project so I have to go into your head a bit which kinda leaves people dead." Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled honestly. "So, Sorry."

Naruto moved till his lips were right beside the Daimyo's right ear. He whispered to the terrified Daimyo, "Go tell the Shinigami when you go to meet him. Everybody's dead."

As his hand was covered by black, it ended. The shrunken old visage of the Daimyo was seen as he lay on the ground dead. Naruto looked to the table and opened the drawers, smirking in recognition.

_Just as I thought. Wait._

His eyes narrowed at the disturbance outside. _It seems we have some guests._

Looking through the window he sighted Konoha Shinobi making their way to the Daimyo palace. _Obviously to try and keep him safe after Gaara's hijinks._ He mused, before he shrugged, smirking. "Well before I go to Kirigakure, I might as well have some fun."

The Shinobi leader narrowed his eyes at the building; he couldn't sense anyone at the moment. Suddenly the palace top exploded as a figure broke through the roof and landed in front of them. Looking ahead, the Shinobi widened his eyes as his subordinates stepped back a bit.

"Leader, that's Tamashii Shou." a plain comrade whispered, he was easily forgettable.

"Of course I know who he is you buffoon!" the Leader said angrily. He bit his lip. _On my first day leading a squad. I'm such a lucky guy._

"Hey." Naruto muttered out loud, a slight grin on his face. "Now, only one of you would have the privilege of leaving here alive. Do you choose or should I choose it for you?"

Met with silence, he shrugged, reaching into his cloak and bringing out two beautifully carved out scimitars. They glistened beautifully in the sun looking hungry for blood. "Well, if that's what you want. I'll choose for you."

The group of shinobi yelled, moving forward to engage. With a grin, he dashed forward as sounds of metal carving through flesh and screams filled the air.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

With a torch on his hand, Naruto walked through the underground passage before he came upon a huge safe. Placing the light source closer to the safe he could see a couple of seals imbedded in them.

_Well if I follow his instructions._

Naruto said before placing the flame torch on the floor. He went through a series of hand seals.

**_Ox, Monkey, Serpent, Ram, Rat, Hare, Dog._**

Ending at the dog sign, Tamashii saw the seal dissipating, hearing a click. Turning the valve open he walked in as his eyes widened.

"Unbelievable!" He whistled out, he was going to be damn rich.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_DAYS LATER_**

Naruto looked ahead, walking through the fog on the water, getting close to the village. He activated some seals which concealed his presence completely. Getting to the village walls he placed his palm on it, sending chakra through.

Sighing a bit he frowned, _Of course you wouldn't be able to scale the walls with chakra. I guess we do this the old fashioned way._

After a while, Naruto's hand was seen on the top of the wall as he grunted, pulling himself up onto the top. Standing a bit, he overlooked Kirigakure, seeing the tall buildings and wonderful greenery.

_It's really impressive!_ Naruto said before moving forward to the edge, and dropping down like a bird. Reaching the ground, he flipped, landing silently, a brief show of dust to signify his arrival. Then he went into the village.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

_Yagura_ looked startled for a moment in his office. _An intruder, huh. Strange chakra, I can't sense it, but still, it beacons to me. It feels… nostalgic._ He looked out through the window, as his eyes narrowed in thought. _Who are you?_

Naruto walked through with a hood on as he scanned the people. Up to this moment he could not sense any of the two Jinchuuriki in the area. "I know that the three tailed Jinchuuriki is the Mizukage. It's probable that the Rokubi would be with him."

_Well this makes things easier_. Naruto remarked, looking up towards the Mizukage Tower. And at that moment, Yagura looked through the windows catching the sight of a hooded figure before he vanished in the midst of the crowd. Narrowing his eyes he thought, _He's coming._

Yagura sat down on his chair as he closed his eyes waiting. A slow gust of wind blew through the office which would have being easily ignored by any inept shinobi, which the Mizukage was not. Showing a slight reaction, he muttered looking up. "Who are you?"

A hooded figure standing upside down via the ceiling was seen as he responded, "That should be my question, _Mizukage-sama_. I can sense the Tailed Beast in you but I see right through you."

Yagura narrowed his eyes at the figure. Even though Naruto was smiling outward, he was thinking in alarm. _I carefully masked my chakra but ever since I came in this place I could feel his eyes on me._

Yagura was going through similar thoughts. _It seems someone could see through my shape shifting technique. But at the same time he is using something similar to it._

Both of them began thinking along the same line. _My chakra is similar to his./I can feel our chakra resonating._

_Who the hell is this guy?/Who is this mysterious figure?_

A brief gust of wind was observed as Naruto landed in front of Yagura. "I can see right through you." Naruto said, his eyes widening, "Your red hair, your black eyes. Only one person I can tell has that description."

"I'm not replying till you remove that genjutsu you are using to hide your face, Tamashii Shou."

"As you wish."

Naruto slowly moved to his hood as he raised his left hand to grab the top of his hood, moving it backwards. Yagura slowly widened his eyes as he was hit full force by a migraine. The seal on his head pulsed as he tried to ignore it. He strained one eye to look at Naruto taking his appearance, "Are you-"

"The question is-" Naruto began with a fierce expression. "Why does our chakra, feel so similar?"

Yagura gritted his teeth at the pain his head was housing. It seemed that something was blocking him from seeing everything. Then what. What was it?

Naruto frowned, seeing Yagura in distress.

"What is wrong?"

"What did you do to me? Who are you? You aren't Tamashii are you?"

Naruto ignoring him simply began, "The similarities in our chakra; your red hair means you are an Uzumaki. Your eyes are black, a trait only held rarely by those from Kuragari's bloodline." Naruto clenched his fist. "Are you, Toshiro?"

Yagura's eyes widened at the name. Where had he heard the name before? Recalling his memories he found nothing. As the pain subsided, Yagura's expression became more emotionless. Seeing no need to keep the façade any longer, he spoke in a deadly tone.

"I don't know where you heard the name before, but, I'm not Toshiro. I am Tsuchigumo and you are Tamashii Shou, a threat to Konoha. All threats to Konoha must be… eliminated."

"Konoha." spoke Naruto silently. A smile emerged from his face. "I see… I'll be back for you."

With his eyes shadowed he put back his hood, turned and with a burst of speed went out through the window; Yagura's eyes widened, before he moved, chasing after Tamashii, soaring through the rooftops.

Naruto looked behind him, sighting Tsuchigumo closing on him fast. Shinobi seeing their Mizukage after him, followed as kunai were thrown towards Naruto slowing him down. With a burst of Chakra, Yagura tackled Naruto to the air making Naruto to grunt before he turned around.

To get out of the grip, he sent an elbow to Yagura's back, making him grunt before regaining his composure, blocking a punch with his elbow, and quickly using his staff sent a swipe to Naruto which sent him back a bit. Seeing an opportunity, Yagura attempted to capture him in a ball of water before Tamashii sent a burst of chakra forwards propelling him to the top of the wall.

_This chakra manipulation._

Yagura followed after him but as he got to the top. He could only see Naruto descending into the thick fog, but not before they looked into each other's eyes. Yagura's eyes narrowed a bit, as he saw Naruto's expression.

After that Naruto descended into the fog, his chakra signature vanishing completely.

"Mizukage-sama" a couple of guards landed on the roof looking at their leader, who just turn back and began walking back.

"Resume to your posts." was the simple command as Yagura dashed to his office.

"Understood!"

_I need to get back to Konoha._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Who are you?!" Hiruzen commanded in the interrogation environment. The lady looked frightened, unable to speak. Hiruzen frowned.

"Hokage-sama" A female called him behind her.

"What?" Hiruzen asked, not having time for jokes. This was an unexpected development.

"It seems she can't speak because of the aura you are building. Let me try, please."

"Tch. Do it then!"

The woman sighed before walking to the visibly scared lady before smiling, "Hey, I am Mitarashi Anko and you are in Konoha, so if you wouldn't mind, can you tell us your name?"

The lady visibly calmed down before stuttering out, stealing quick glances to a puzzled Hiruzen.

"Y…Yea."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_DAYS EARLIER BEFORE SUNA'S DESTRUCTION_**

Onoki walked ahead through a passage, aligned with multiple pillars before he got to a door. Placing his palm on it, the door glowed for a bit before he turned the knob, going in. Kabuto appearing in his front smiled.

"Tsuchikage-sama, please follow me."

Onoki followed him, through the halls, looking at the multiple tubes filled with green fluid as people were seen in them, heavily disfigured. "What are these things?" Onoki asked very curious but at the same time unsettled.

"Failures, Tsuchikage-sama. That's all they are. Please ignore them."

Onoki narrowed his eyes at Kabuto How could they expect him to forget these imageries? They were mere children, but it was necessary, it was a necessary evil.

Walking to a specific room, Kabuto bowed at Orochimaru, "Orochimaru-sama"

"Ah Onoki, please make yourself comfortable."

Onoki frowned at the blatant disrespect, but he paid no attention to it yet. Orochimaru helped him with his back and certain experiments. So for now he would take it in stride. For now.

"So what did you call me here for, Orochimaru?"

"Remember why Otogakure and Iwagakure got into this alliance. To destroy Konoha." Orochimaru's slick voice ran through the lab.

"Yes, and?"

"I have something for you."

Onoki arched an eyebrow, "So, what have you created?"

_This could be interesting._

"Not what I have created, what I have remodeled." Orochimaru said before calling to her, "You can come out now."

A young lady came out looking to be around eighteen years of age. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin length bob that framed her face and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple markings on her cheeks.

"So what can she do?" Onoki asked not expecting this.

"You keep asking the wrong questions Onoki!" Orochimaru explained "It's what can she contain"

"Have you heard about the _Human Bomb Experiments_?"

"Human bombs?" Onoki thought before his eyes widened. "Isn't that the name of the forbidden experiments that Kirigakure practiced in the Third Shinobi World war?"

A smirk came on Orochimaru's face. "Precisely"

"You see there was a particular incident that ended in the cancelling of that experiment."

Onoki folded his arms, totally enraptured. "Why don't you explain, then?"

"Kirigakure had the advantage because there was a specific way they battled; send fodder shinobi out to engage the main forces before sending the test subjects to blow up everything." Orochimaru then gained a glint on his eye. "Do you know how to make living bombs, Onoki; using people's life force?"

Onoki's eyes widened, "W…what?"

"They met their first failure when they decided to go big. They sealed the Sanbi into a Konoha Shinobi expecting her to go into the village, not only detonating her but upon her death, the Sanbi will fully form and complete the destruction. In a way, add more fuel to the fire. It was foiled though. The Shinobi got killed before anything could be done."

"And?" Onoki pressed on

"After learning of how they operated; I was greatly interested and as such took my time studying it. And I have successfully created a living weapon. And as a Kage shinobi you can sense the amount of chakra this one possesses."

Onoki looked at the lady. Unbelievable! And he was right. To think that this young girl would have such large chakra.

"Now" Orochimaru said, "If a normal Shinobi with average level chakra could wipe out a town, what do you think someone with Jinchuuriki level chakra can do?"

Onoki's eyes widened at the possibilities. With this he could end everything. "All we need is a perfect time to send her in." Onoki said musing, "So, what is her name?"

Orochimaru smirked "Her name is-"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"**M…My name is… N…Nohara Rin**."

The lady, now Rin spoke as Hiruzen widened his eyes. _Impossible!_

"How is this possible?! How is she this young?!" Hiruzen asked furious at this development.

"We don't know, Hokage-sama. But it is staring at us directly in the face. She did confirm her name." Inoichi said.

"And how did you get here?" Anko pressed further.

"I…I don't know." Suddenly Rin was blasted with an image of a hand coated in lightening running through her chest. But everything was fuzzy. I remember waking up in a forest. Then I saw people walking somewhere then I followed."

"I think I have a clue what's happening." Inoichi said before looking at her sternly

"Do you know of Konoha?"

"K…Konoha?" Rin said looking lost.

"She's suffering from amnesia, Hokage-sama." Inoichi said tapping her neck. "We wouldn't be able to get anything out of her. That's why when I looked through her memories earlier, it was all void."

Hiruzen looked on in thought, "We can't risk an attack if she was sent here to cause some kind of mayhem. We keep her restrained till we figure out what happened to her."

"I don't think that is a good idea Hokage-sama." A deeper voice spoke.

"Why not, Ibiki?" Hiruzen asked, a frown on his face.

"She may currently have amnesia. Which can't be cured by making her leave in fear. Inoichi can vouch for me." Inoichi nodded his head in agreement when Hiruzen turned to him. "He's right, it will only serve to give us more complications."

Ibiki then turned to the now asleep Rin. "The only way to jumpstart her memories is to let her roam the village, let her get familiar. Then we can easily get what happened to delay her age. It seems that she was kept in stasis, that is the only assumption we can make for now."

Hiruzen frowned as he thought on the situation.

After a couple of minutes, he spoke. "This is what we do." Hiruzen ordered. "Let her roam the village, but as a high class suspect. She will be watched at every moment. And after each day, she will be brought here and examined. I want no mistakes here, Ibiki, Inoichi."

"But who would keep a watch on her?" Ibiki said. "Even though ANBU can watch her from far, we need someone close to her."

"I have the perfect person in mind" Hiruzen said walking out, "Wipe off her memories of what happened now. Nothing said here leaves this room." He turned to the three occupants who all nodded. Shifting his pupils, he sent a glance to Rin's asleep body before walking out. _We'll get to the bottom of this, one way or another._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Walking to the Hokage's office, Kakashi thought on why he was summoned, it was definitely another mission. What it was, he was going to find out. Knocking on the door, he made his way into the office to see Hiruzen looking at him, obviously expecting him.

"Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi returned the greeting.

"You may have guessed right, you are going to be performing another mission."

"Although what makes this one different is that you are going to do the mission within the village walls."

Kakashi then began to feel jittery, what was happening, he was having a weird feeling about this. Hiruzen, unaware of the mental battle Kakashi had put himself into, simply continued, "You will be watching over a person you may be familiar with."

Kakashi's lone eye narrowed. _A possible traitor?_

Hiruzen then had a serious look on his face, "I'll be frank, Kakashi. Rin is not dead."

A long silence went through the Hokage's office as Kakashi processed the information, his eye widening, "W…What?!"

"She showed up together with the refugees from Sunagakure, although she wasn't at Suna; how she came to survive is beyond us. That's what we need you for."

Kakashi didn't respond as a shocked look was still plastered on his face his pupils trembling, _Rin… is alive?_

"She doesn't remember anything, which is why I need you to help her get her memories back."

"B…But-"

"I know it will be hard for you considering the circumstances of her presumed death, but this is for the safety of Konoha and I'm asking you to take this S-rank mission."

Hiruzen said, "Do you accept?"

"I don't accept, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said his composure having left him as he thought on the situation, "After what I did, I can't do it."

"If you can't-" Hiruzen said a deadly look came on his face, "She would be subjected to a long time of interrogation under class S, you wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you Kakashi?"

"This is not fair."

"This world was never fair to begin with, Kakashi. That's the simple truth" Hiruzen retorted. "So what is your answer?"

Kakashi sent a betrayed look at Hiruzen. _How can I?_ He thought, looking down at his right palm as they trembled in nostalgia. _How… can I?_

Suddenly Rin face appeared in his mind as blood ran down her lips, "Ka… Ka… shi."

They way her lips trembled as every syllable went out was gut wrenching, for a while her eyes looked betrayed, but it wasn't, was it? Kakashi sighed with his eyes pained, he looked at Hiruzen who smiled, "I… accept, Hokage-sama."

"Good, now listen…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kakashi walked through the village, towards the Interrogation department. He was one of the few to know its actual location, not the broadcasted one. Getting to the door, Kakashi walked in as his eyes darted left and right, looking for someone.

Before his eyes stilled as he saw her. The world stilled as he watched her. Rin was speaking animatedly with Anko as if they were friends. Rin smiled as she closed her eyes then with a stunned look she looked towards the door seeing Kakashi looking at her with a shocked look on his face.

Suddenly, she was bombarded with the same images she saw earlier. She unconsciously moved her right hand up towards the left side of her chest. She couldn't keep her eyes off him as he walked towards her. She failed to notice Anko silently walking away.

The special jonin sent a brief glance to Kakashi as she departed into the building.

"R…Rin?" Kakashi said his hands trembling as he stretched it out cupping her face feeling skin. Seeing her confused look, he composed himself while trying to smile.

"You might not remember me but I'm Hatake Kakashi, your ex-teammate."

"Ka…Ka…shi?" Rin asked trying to get used to the name. Suddenly her face change to a younger Rin with the same bloodied lips as she repeated the name over again. Kakashi just shook his head, clearing the images before nodding his head, "Yes."

"Weird." she said confused "It feels familiar pronouncing it."

Kakashi composed himself before speaking, "Well let me show you round the village."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"It seems the destruction of Suna was a great thing after all." Onoki smirked.

"I don't get it." A spoke "Why don't you destroy them now?"

"We can't at the moment. She has to recover her memories first." Onoki said chuckling. "Then everything would come to place."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto smirked as he downed a broth at a table. "Ah… The sweet goodness of Ramen. I'm telling you guys, Ramen can never go wrong." That statement earned dry looks from each of the various occupants of the location.

Naruto looked at each of them before speaking, "So, what have you figured out so far?"

"Well after Sunagakure was destroyed courtesy of Gaara it seems the survivors flocked to Konoha including your siblings, Gaara." Iruka said earning a raised eyebrow from Gaara. "Survived?"

"They were sent to the borders on a mission."

Gaara nodded his head as he relaxed on his chair.

"Interesting, so do you mean Konoha are on their own now?" Fu asked a mischievous look on her face.

"No they have Kirigakure on their grasp." Naruto added a frown forming on his face earning shocked looks from each of them.

"I thought Kirigakure weren't involved in the war." Haku pondered.

"Well they are." Naruto replied. "They have gotten rid of Yagura and put someone to take his position. All with Mizu not knowing of the change."

"This brings us back to square one, doesn't it" Gaara asked.

"No, everything will still proceed as planned."

"Now to Takigakure." Fu said. "Well they seemed to have picked themselves up after what happened when I left. They have improved on their Shinobi and have found a way to use the Hero water without dying. They are allied with Iwagakure, whether that is a good thing or not remain to be confirmed."

"And Ame?" Naruto asked.

"They are still closed off." Haku said, her eyes narrowing

"I felt something when I approached their gates. Their rain, it's unnatural. Probably controlled by someone; it was impossible to infiltrate."

Naruto mused, "Amegakure, huh?"

"Any problems?" Haku asked

"If you figured this out, since the Akatsuki have stolen Tailed Beast from each two of the great villages, they are not allied with any of the now four."

"Which means." Haku said piecing things together.

"They probably reside in a small village." Gaara concluded, _Makes sense_

"There have been rumors that Hanzo of the Salamander was dead. This new fact could raise a possibility for us." Iruka said.

"If an Akatsuki member, possibly the leader did that then whoever the person is should be powerful." Naruto mused with a frown on his face. "This also complicates things… It's possible that the Akatsuki controls Amegakure. And as such, they would definitely find out when we infiltrate, if the information Haku gave us is true, then we are in a bit of a pickle."

"What if they were in another small village, like Takigakure?" Fu asked.

"Then we wouldn't have been able to get you, Fu." Naruto said chuckling making her blush in embarassment.

"All we eventually do is to locate the Akatsuki base and retrieve the three captured Jinchuuriki. Kirigakure is to be off limits for now. The thing to concentrate on now is Iwa where the five tailed Jinchuuriki resides. Akatsuki will probably be gunning for them so we must be ready." Naruto had a serious expression as he stood up.

"I'm heading to Iwagakure, Gaara you come with me." Gaara nodded his head, "But what should we be doing while you go have fun." Fu pouted folding her arms.

"You have the entire wealth of Suna here… Have fun."

"Well Han." Naruto said walking to the door of the room they were in, "We are coming."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**IWAGAKURE**

Far in the plains of Iwa, an armored Han held up a Konoha shinobi by his neck before snapping it, letting him collapse to the earth. His eyes narrowed, looking to the skies. Something was coming this way, he could feel it.

"Well, time to report to Tsuchikage-sama." he spoke mirthlessly, before leaving the blood soaked grounds littered with several Shinobi bearing the insignia of Konoha.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Are you ready Raikage-sama?" Mabui spoke, her palms in a ram sign as on the floor, a sealing matrix was observed to be glowing.

"Of course I am. Get the transportation technique ready." A said as lightning covered his body. He grinned, it was time to set out to Iwagakure.

**CHAPTER END**


	13. Kindred Spirits

**_KINDRED SPIRITS_**

It was raining, and the land was littered with craters of varying sizes. The entire shinobi in the vicinity stood still watching what was happening before their eyes, not moving to confront the duo before them.

Sparks of lightning travelled off a young Kakashi's palm into the chest of a woman who looked stunned, before she muttered, her eyes full of pain. "Ka…ka…shi?"

A cold wind blew by, sending Kakashi's silver hair waving about slowly, exposing his shocked dilating eyes, with tears running freely in them. His left eye morphed into its Mangekyo state at the horror it was brought. "R…Rin!"

Spitting out blood, she fell to the ground, her prone body lying face first on the mud. A scream went through the plains as Kakashi wept in fury, and slowly darkness claimed him.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kakashi woke up with sweat matting his face while he looked around in alarm. Looking down to his blankets he gripped them as he brought his trembling right hand to his face. _They are back._

His palm trembled in pain as he looked at it with an unrestrained anger. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom, turning the knob of the tap on slowly, allowing it to gush out for a while, while looking at him reflection in the mirror.

A sullen look graced his face as he put his palms into the water in the sink, washing his face with it. He looked back at the mirror, seeing Rin's bloodied face, muttering the same words over and over. "Kakashi, Kakashi, Ka… ka…shi."

Kakashi gripped his head as he willed the voices to stop, but it didn't. It kept persisting, pulsing through his head. He clenched his fist in defiance, trying to banish the image. Suddenly his fist made itself to the mirror, shattering it to pieces.

The voices then stopped abruptly causing Kakashi to exhale in slight relief. He looked through the small window of the bathroom, gazing at the red moon that pulsed with energy. "I'll need another mirror."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was morning, the birds' chirping sounds filling the atmosphere. The smell of fresh morning grass propagated through the entire vicinity, with the fresh morning breeze rippling across the village. Kakashi was seen at the cemetery, looking at a tomb, with a regretful expression on his face.

"Obito. Something unbelievable happened." He gave a mirthless smirk. "Rin was alive, apparently. I know right?" He chuckled, "Even I can't wrap my head around it. I am anxious, cautious to accept it. Even though my mind keeps telling me, that this world is giving me a second chance, to make things right at least."

Kakashi looked the skies in doubt, "But still, I feel something ominous about all this. I feel like the world again is trying to make me atone for my sins, and in a way, I'm okay with that."

"How do you go through every day, with what happened?" Kira's asked, joining Kakashi at memorial stone. Kakashi turned his gaze to Kira, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I don't know. Sometimes, the pain is there, sometimes it's not. You and I have both experienced losses."

"But I doubt mine even compares to yours." Kira objected, to which Kakashi shifted his head in the negative, "The loss is there, the pain is still there. You fight in a war, you are bound to lose someone you care about. Either a friend, a comrade, a sensei… family. It's like a twisted requirement, one that we cannot go around."

"Sensei." Kira looked towards Kakashi a pondering expression on his face, "Why don't we end all this?"

"Elaborate." Kakashi looked back at Kira who looked in thought. "All this, why can't we end it? Fight against the system."

Kakashi smiled mirthlessly, "Because, it's simply too late."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's a feeling of mine, and trust me. I'm always right about these things, my curse or my blessing? It all depends."

Kira looked back to the Memorial stone, observing the name that stood out to him, **Nahitsu Kinoke**.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was seen at the back of their home, going through a series of combat sequences. Each strike he made to the wind, memories of the battle that took place between the villages went through his mind.

It was the battle between the Kage, Sasuke and Han, the Jinchuuriki of the five tailed beast. It was a brutal battle, one they never expected even from a Jinchuuriki. He was able to shake off the effects of the genjutsu empowered by the Sharingan. His life was almost lost that day, had Kinoke not have saved him, at the cost of his life.

It was a moment burned forever into his memory, but Kinoke's last words managed to bring him out of his thoughts of rage at that very moment,

_'__**I told you, didn't I? Revenge will get you nowhere, Sasuke. I saved your life, don't waste it. Defeat him, but not because he killed me, but because you are a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.**__'_

Those words twisted his stomach. Kinoke was the person that saved him from darkness, saved him from been covered by rage, anger, the spirit of vendetta.

He was the person who took his thoughts away from many mundane things in life. And his last act, was to save him. He was a person he never envisioned himself ever having, a best friend.

His Mangekyou glowed that day, and Han was met with the full power of the Sussano. A power that could go toe to toe with him, and restrain him for a moment, causing the Kages to bind him with a sealing formula that repressed the tailed beast's power within him.

Sasuke went through the series of katas with his sword, if it was before, Kinoke would be before him in his signature stance ready to fight, to counter his moves. But not anymore, and that caused a deep pain to manifest in his heart.

He stilled, sensing Sakura come within his sensing range. She looked at him, an understanding smile emerging from her face. Sasuke sheathed back his sword, and moved into a stance, the edges of his lips twitching up slightly.

But with his death, here was another person, Haruno Sakura. Someone who understood him to a terrifying degree, who bore the burdens and pains with him from each mission. Who no matter how deep he went into the darkness of the world, drew him back out as hard as she could.

She was his new best friend, someone who knew what to do if the situation arose. Even if it meant, to kill him.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The Hyuuga compound was observed in all its glory, the residence of both the branch and main clans visible. In the courtyard, many Hyuugas were seen to be sparing, aiming to show exactly what their clan was revered for, aiming to hone their skills so they could protect the clan should the need ever arise.

Within the home of the Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata and Hanabi were seen standing respectfully before their father, who looked forward with a stern visage, never changing.

"I like the progress you two have shown over the course of time. You have all progressed in skill, to levels that would be worthy of being clan head.

Hinata and Hanabi nodded her head in gratitude to which Hiashi muttered, "I've briefed you on the situation this village now faces, with time we will face Naruto Shou, a miscreant that has terrorized the Great and small villages, and then we will show him, that we are not to be trifled with."

Hinata nodded her head, "Understood father."

Hiashi nodded his head and turned to Hanabi, "Excuse us, Hanabi."

"Yes, Father." Hanabi bowed respectfully, before moving to the courtyard, to hone her skills further.

Hiashi waited for a little, while after Hanabi had gone to observe Hinata. She looked back at him, her gaze not wavering, not flinching in the slightest. Hiashi nodded in approval to this, "I am happy with you Hinata, even if I do not show it. I had doubts that you were going to be capable of leading this clan, but I have to say I am pleased with the progression of things. It seems, this war had some silver lining to it after all."

Hinata bowed in gratitude, "I am grateful you feel that way, Father. I will continue to the best of my ability to do you proud, and to take the Hyuuga clan to greater heights."

A slight smile graced Hiashi's face, "Your mother would be pleased with how much of a powerful woman you have become. I believe you can do this, you are a Hyuuga after all."

Hinata nodded her head to which Hiashi looked down to a scroll, "You are dismissed, I have things to attend to. And I'm sure you have some training to get to."

"Yes, Father." Hinata walked away from the room leaving her father who went through the scrolls, bearing the insignia of the Hokage.

Hinata moved along the streets of Konoha, musing at the developments that took place since when the Hokage implemented the war protocol. Her father seemingly delighted with his choice and immediately began to train her non-stop till she was too tired to continue.

She was shy, meek and weak; looked down upon by the clan because of her weakness, and that pushed her to isolation further than ever. She looked up to Naruto, someone she had noticed gained the ire of the village.

But still he wasn't bothered by it, or if he was, he didn't show it. All he did was train and train, to become stronger and that gained a slight admiration to him. She wanted to be like him, someone who could look impassive to the world's disapproval. She wanted to carve out her path, but, she didn't have the determination to do it.

She was as the clan put it, too kind-hearted. Those words burned her deeply, angered her, but she couldn't do anything about it. She just forged ahead, reclusive to the world around her.

But her father then decided to become more hands-on in training her. And things changed. She smirked looking to the skies, 'I was really pathetic then, compared to now.'

"Yo! Hinata!" Hinata arched an eyebrow and turned back to see Kiba and Shino in the distance walking slowly towards her.

"We have a mission." Hinata smiled, her fingers twitching in excitement.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Shikamaru was seen with the members of his team in a BBQ restaurant, no doubt filling up. Well, it was mostly Chouji who did that, with Shikamaru and Ino eating at their own pace. The waiter came and dropped a plate at their table to which Shikamaru mouthed a silent thanks, but groaned as soon as the waiter left.

There was going to be a sizeable dent in his wallet after today.

"Cheer up Shikamaru." Ino laughed lightly at his expense to which he grumbled.

"I'm not worried about him." He muttered in protest, "We have a mission, it's not wise for us to be stuffing up too much."

"It's better we do that now. You know Chouji would cause up to stop on the way, better to get over with."

Shikamaru grumbled, "Troublesome."

"Besides, Asuma sensei advised us to do what we wanted before we set out. It should be a dangerous mission if I'm guessing." Ino quipped cutting a piece of meat to which Shikamaru folded his arms, looking out the window.

"We have been getting a lot of that recently." He gave a longing look towards the clouds, "I feel like I could be doing something better at this instant."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sand seemed to coalesce on a position as two figures were seen on a sand cloud moving through the air. Naruto was observed sitting down leisurely next to Gaara who stood, folding his arms and overlooking the area. Patches of rock indicated that they were close to the borders of Iwagakure.

"So tell me, Naruto." Gaara commented, "What do you think of the five-tailed Jinchuuriki, Han?"

"Han… huh, well apparently he is held close to the Tsuchikage. He is never one to venture too far, but I'm sure he has his ways. He is mostly used as a weapon for the village." Naruto mused looking at the blotted out sun. "His recent major exploits was him facing the Hokage and Tsuchikage during the Great War. After that, I'm guessing he has being killing major ninja from Konoha who have been trying to get to him."

"A weapon, huh." Gaara frowned, "It seems they succeeded in creating one out of the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto nodded, "You were on the verge of becoming one, though your family removed ties with you so it was made easier."

"I'm sensing a 'but' here"

Naruto just smirked, "The difference between you and Han is that he has a family that loves him in Iwagakure. If any report gotten from your father is to be trusted. Which means his humanity is being kept in check by the Tsuchikage."

Gaara frown deepened, "So they are been held hostage till he serves his purpose."

"He will never fully serve his purpose; I hope he has figured that part out at least."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked a Naruto who just looked ahead, a contemplating look on his face.

"He will never get his family released to him. That's the hard truth he'll have to face."

"Then why-"

"Because he has no other choice." Naruto frowned interrupting Gaara. "We Jinchuuriki are so secluded from the world that any chance of companionship would be gladly appreciated. That's the fact about us."

Naruto gripped the sand beneath him a convinced look on his face, "And Onoki is using that to his advantage. That's why this time-" His eyes narrowed, a serious look on his face as his pupils flashed red. "I'll make sure he is dead before leaving Iwa."

Gaara just smirked looking at Naruto for a while before looking forward, "Naturally you would be able to take care of this by yourself, so tell me; why did you ask me to come with you?"

Naruto just resumed his leisure pose, "One reason. To test yourself, besides we need to see your progress. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah… I've been hungry for battle for a while." Gaara said, a slight bloodthirsty look came on his face before it quickly vanished.

Naruto looked at him dryly, "Still blood thirsty I see." He just chuckled to the air as they sighted the borders of Iwagakure.

"Well its time." Naruto said, sand gathering around them to the heed of Gaara. It formed a dome around them blocking them out of the world. Naruto just placed his palm down wards, sending his chakra through the sands, causing it to blend with the air. Gaara just lifted them upwards to the skies for assurance, as they prepared to infiltrate Iwa.

A couple of meters beneath them and on the earth walls surrounding Iwa were positioned a battalion of Iwagakure's soldiers ready to engage any threat. It was put into force by Onoki after that embarrassing defeat A was met with the loss of his two Jinchuuriki.

A few grains of sand dropped on one of the Shinobi's head, a male. He looked stunned as he looked up seeing nothing in the air.

"Anything wrong, Keigo" A shinobi asked, walking towards Keigo.

"Nothing Captain, just a feeling." Keigo said, but a deep sensation kept bothering him, as if he missed something important. The captain looked around before nodding his head and walking away, with all of the shinobi ignoring the fact that that was the first sign that something detrimental to Iwa would happen.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A huge surge of lightning landed from the skies, spreading throughout a huge pavement scribbled with runic inscriptions. The light show went on for a while before an oppressive chakra signature emerged from the lightning showing A with a few singes on his clothes. A light spark travelled through his body as he smirked looking ahead seeing nobody but Onoki looking at him. Onoki smirked, "I have been expecting you, A, please come on."

"Yea." Walking through a huge passage way, A pointed out, "I don't see your Jinchuuriki. Where would he be?"

"He would be here soon, I sent him on a mission to deal with some pests."

"Konoha I'm guessing." A said with a quiet chuckle.

Onoki just nodded with a smirk before he went to a door, opening it and gesturing for A. A moved in seeing a parlor with cushions in a circular arrangement. A round central table was seen as on it was a tray with tea ingredients arranged delicately.

"I figured this was as discreet as possible for our meeting, if word got out that your village was without a Kage, it would spell doom as Konoha wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth for long."

"That was why we agreed on it isn't it?" A agreed, while sitting down on a cushion, with Onoki sitting opposite to him.

"So." Onoki said leaning into his chair. "Let us quickly get to business."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Han walked slowly through the rocky plains, looking around for a while with his eyes narrowed. Shifting his gaze, he looked to his right palm, thinking so far on the village's progress. This wasn't the first time Sarutobi had sent ninjas to infiltrate Iwa, and most of them were successful. Those that were successful in crossing the wall were quickly dispatched by Han.

He made sure to make it as painful as he could for them, because if he was to be honest with himself, that was the only way to vent his anger since he couldn't do that to the Tsuchikage.

Passing by a couple of large and high rocks, Han narrowed his eyes, before resuming to their stern expression.

Wind pulsed through the area, sending his Hat riveting a bit, prompting him to stop. A scoff emerged from his throat as he turned round before speaking in a deep voice, "You can come out now."

Two figures came out from the rocks, it was seen to be Kisame and Itachi. Kisame looked around, his eyes twinkling in nostalgia, "Man to be back in this country again. Doesn't Leader show variety?"

Itachi didn't spare him an eyebrow, just looking forward in scrutiny. "It's mostly because we are more familiar with the surroundings."

"Then why didn't he send Deidara?" Kisame pondered before looking at Han and smirking. "Well if this one is going to give me a good battle before getting captured, who am I to complain?"

"You have fulfilled your quota, Kisame. The Five Tails is mine." Itachi muttered, with a calm expression on his face. A slight twitch came on Kisame's face but before he could retort Han interrupted them.

"You are the ones who captured Roshi-senpai, right?" Han said with a cold voice that promised pain.

Kisame blinked in surprise before turning to Han. "For someone who is about to be captured, you should be running." Kisame spoke sadistically. "If you know that you wouldn't be able to give a good battle."

"Unlike Roshi, I am not a pacifist." Han clenched and unclenched his fist, as the air got hotter by the minute as Itachi's eyes narrowed. Kisame simply ignored the comment and inquired, reaching for his sword with his right hand.

"So tell me Five Tails, what is your final wish?!"

He ran ahead to engage Han at an impressive speed prompting a sigh from Itachi. _He never listens._

Getting to Han in a span of a second, Kisame swung his sword in a slash to Roshi who just blocked the strike with his right arm gaining a shocked look from Kisame, contrasted by Itachi's narrowed gaze. Itachi nimbly flickered to a huge rock above him.

"Steamed fish." Han replied to the earlier question, his eyes showing a devilish glint.

"Wha-" Before Kisame could comprehend, he found a fist slammed into his gut.

**_Propulsive Fist!_**

Kisame's body visibly caved in two, spitting out a huge glob of blood. He grunted as the power behind the punch sent him spiraling to the ground towards the area Itachi was, while breaking a couple of rocks along the way, aiding in breaking his momentum on the earth; his motion stopped.

Han just simply looked up, seeing Itachi on top of the high rock. Han then did something no reasonable shinobi would dare do when fighting an Uchiha. He looked directly to Uchiha Itachi's eyes. The latter's eyes widened.

_He broke the illusion so quickly! It seems the reports from the battle were valid._

Suddenly Han appeared above Itachi, and with his fist releasing steam again, he roared in power. _"__**RRAAAAAGGGHHH!**__"_

Punching down on the rock, he decimated it completely, sending the debris flying about, and rippling the earth around the area. Han emerged from the dust cloud, looking directly at Itachi and Kisame with a nasty grin, not that it was visible, but it was felt, through his eyes. Kisame frowned at his next words.

"The Konoha ninja I just slaughtered bored me completely. They didn't even put up much of a fight. So tell me-" Han said turning Kisame's words back at them. "Shouldn't you should be running, if you know that you wouldn't be able to give a good battle."

A sick grin came on Kisame's face sporting a bloodied lip, "Itachi, this guy is strong, stronger than Roshi."

"I can see that." Itachi observed, "For the best way to end this quickly, we'll attack him together. Fighting one on one would weaken us. And since Tobi couldn't transport us because he was busy, we'll have to head back ourselves."

"Got it."

Kisame looked at Han releasing the intense hold on his chakra causing Han's grin to return back to the impassive gaze that was present. "Well congratulations. I've acknowledged you after all! I'm going all out!"

Han didn't show any emotion to his words. He just looked at the individuals in front of him before he vanished once more.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"So Orochimaru could do that huh." A mused before his eyes narrowed. "Do you trust him?"

"I'd never trust that snake; and I'm sure he knows that too. We are in this just for the destruction of Konoha, nothing more."

"Regarding your Jinchuuriki…" A spoke, "He is taking long don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. He would come back eventually."

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it an… assurance, besides we cannot lose such a priceless weapon." Onoki spoke before he continued. "Roshi was a mistake. But I've learned to chain this Jinchuuriki, train him to protect this village at all costs."

"But if he dies, what happens?"

"He can't die." Onoki said with a grin prompting a puzzled look from A.

"Not that he can't die. More like it would be very hard to kill him. Very."

"What do you mean?"

"He has something that Roshi didn't."

"And that is?"

"Perspective." Onoki was about to continue before he looked on his palm, a seal forming on it. Frowning, he spoke, "It seems my Jinchuuriki is being attacked."

"By who?"

"Either Tamashii Shou or the Akatsuki, I'm deducing."

"Akatsuki huh?" A said, a grin on his face "Well let's not deny the invite now, right?"

"Yea." Onoki grinned in return, his chakra along with A's trembled the room before the two vanished from the spot.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A huge explosion graced the entire region as fire and fire met each other in a violent collision; the lightshow went for a while before Han jumped up as a huge water Dragon destroyed the area he was on.

On the air, Han scowled, as his pupils darted left and right before ducking in an impressive reflex reaction, letting two kunai to pass over him, almost taking out his eyes. Looking down, he spotted Itachi looking at him before he disappeared in a flock of crows.

_Genjutsu? Useless._

But that was distraction enough. He grunted as he was met with a concussive punch that sent him down to the earth creating a huge uplift of debris into the air.

Han quickly righted himself on the ground before looking upwards as a combination of fire and water came from both sides creating a huge explosion of steam that spread out through the area.

Itachi and Kisame righted themselves on the two adjoining rocks, overlooking the scene of the explosion. "We haven't tried that in a while, have we?"

"Yea." Itachi looked on with a narrowed gaze, watching the steam with his Sharingan's _tomoe_ spinning rapidly, trying to perceive the situation.

"What the-" Itachi and Kisame looked stunned at the steam being absorbed into his body through the slight perforations in his armor. The steam then cleared, revealing Han who looked at them from the ground, amusement shone in his eyes.

The steam re-emerged through his perforations, noted to be much denser than the initial as it spread out through the surroundings. It proceeded to encompass both Itachi and Kisame, blocking the entire surroundings from view.

**_Boil Release: Heightened Boiling Point._**

The steam grew hotter to the point that even rocks began to melt at the attack, creating something reminiscent of a lava pool, but instead of fire and earth, it was water and earth. "You should have stayed in the cave you crawled out from. Because I assure you."

A stern look came on Han's face. "**You will die here.**"

Raising his arms up, the earth within the range of the attack rose up as Han wove hand seals.

**_Fire Release: Majestic Palm_**_._

A huge statue made out of fire in the shape of a Buddha statue emerged from the ground with its hands clasped together. It collided its right palm on the rising earth, creating a huge explosion that could be seen for miles, a red tint visible from afar.

"You are still alive." Han observed unamused as the steam dissipated slowly, before the entire area within the hot mist cleared, making Han widen his eyes slowly. He saw a gigantic humanoid statue made of Itachi's chakra surrounding them. _This is-_

Itachi looked at Kisame who nodded sharing the same thoughts, it needed to be ended fast.

The Susanno dissipated as Itachi dashed forward, his Sharingan evolving to a three bladed shuriken. Blood dropped down from his left eye, prompting him to cast his next technique.

**_AMATERASU_**_._

A cold wind blew along the vicinity, with Han narrowing his eyes at the action. _What is happening?_

Suddenly, searing hot flame burned at his armor causing him to yell out in pain. The flames were eating through his armor, eating through it, and with intent. He quickly removed it, throwing it away from his body. _Even the seals couldn't hold the flames back. What th-_

Han's eyes opened but the distraction cost him. Kisame used the time to quickly cover the distance, slashing the sword at Han who blocked it with more difficulty, the ground quaking at the collision. He grunted prompting a smirk from Kisame.

"The armor was helping you earlier, wasn't it?!" Kisame grinned victoriously as Han was getting pushed back. Han began to feel very weak, his eyes widening in realization. He gritted his teeth, his chakra was been siphoned off.

Roaring in victory, Kisame coated his left fist in chakra, and punched the left side of Han's face into the stone earth, creating a huge explosion. Kisame grinned and went down for another punch, deepening the impact severely. The earth caved in further, the attack striking home.

Han gasped, looking up to Kisame, his eyes beginning to dull.

Kisame grinned. "Goodnight… Five Tails."

Han then began a quiet chuckle which increased to a sardonic laugh, making Kisame's eyes to narrow, looking forward in shock. "If you think that sucking my chakra will leave you victorious, think again."

Kisame's eyes widened as Han dissipated into steam. **_Fuck!_**

Itachi who was suffering from the effects of the Mangekyou, could not react as Han emerged from beneath him, punching the right side of his face into the ground mirroring Kisame's earlier action, creating a huge upheaval of debris up into the air.

"I will never be defeated by the likes of you." Han declared, his eyes dead serious. He grabbed Itachi's head lifting him up, and pulling back his left arm. Steam rippled around it as he prepared to run it through his heart.

Itachi quickly unsealed a couple of shuriken from his wrists and slashed upwards causing Han to leave him as a slash graced his cheek. Immediately Kisame appeared behind Han kicking him and smirked as he heard a satisfied crack before sending Han rolling to the ground.

Han wasn't given any time to react because before he could move, multiple white birds came from above as they converged on Han. Suddenly up in the sky, Deidara was seen, his fingers were in the ram sign.

**_Art is a Blast!_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!_**

A huge explosion rippled through the area, making Kisame to look up stunned, _He sent Deidara, why?_

Itachi seemingly recuperated, and walked over to where Kisame was, looking over the scene of the blast.

The trio's eyes narrowed at the aftermath, noting a huge dome of Sand observed covering Han from view. The entire Akatsuki looked confused, before cracks emerged around the dome, breaking apart. Their eyes all widened as they saw Naruto and Gaara with determined expressions on each of their faces.

"Sorry to crash the party." Naruto commented, a smirk emerging from his face. He outstretched his hands. "But is it okay if we partake a bit?"

"Tamashii Shou?" Kisame said, a grin appeared on his face, "We've been expecting you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked to the distance. _Something's coming._

A huge impact rippled across the land sending dust to the air. "Well then I hope you were expecting us too."

Everyone's eyes shifted and saw A and Onoki looking at them, a distance away from them. "Finally… we've caught up to you people." A grinned, slight sparks of electricity dancing through his body.

Deidara just smirked as the bird he was on lowered a bit, "It's nice that you haven't kicked the bucket, you old coot!"

Onoki frowned, observing the descending bird. "Deidara, to think you would turn out like this. Well I'm going to kill you to if that's what it takes."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked that the opposition. _Well, that escalated quickly._ He shifted his gaze from the Kage to Itachi, then Kisame and finally Deidara.

His attention was caught by A when he spoke, "So, Tamashii Shou. What are you planning to do with the Five Tails?" A asked as Onoki chuckled curious with his reply. Naruto shifted his gaze to the left looking at the Kage.

Naruto then turned his gaze to Han who was looking at him directly, not moving from his spot between him and Gaara. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear five years ago?"

"Oh you did, but then again you said you would be back in two years which was false information. And you were very vague about removing the darkness about this world." Onoki commented, "You are quite shrewd, Naruto."

Naruto smirked, turning to Onoki "Deception is key in this world. I thought you would know that."

"Oh we perfectly know of that." Onoki agreed. "Which is why we are thinking of the reason you really need the Jinchuuriki."

"Why I need them is none of your business."

Onoki then frowned, "You are not leaving here alive, I hope you know that."

"If that's what you think." Naruto spoke before raising his palm catching a punch from Han without turning or Gaara making any motion, making all the individuals eyes widen except Gaara at the skill.

"Then I should be saying that you wouldn't be leaving here alive. That I assure you, Tsuchikage. I am here for two things exactly, Han and your life."

He missed Han's eyes widen slightly. "And if you are here for him, then you'll have to get through me."

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled as Gaara quickly responded, a huge wave of sand washing over everyone, splitting them up. Naruto dashed through the sands, appearing right in front of Kisame and Itachi, greatly stunning the two of them. Naruto placed both his hands in front of him as he spoke,

**_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!_**

A huge gust of wind courtesy of Naruto blasted them away. Immediately Naruto ducked as Han attempted an overhead swipe to which he just grinned placing his palm to Han's unprotected belly muttering the same thing, **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough._**

Han was blasted in a direction opposite from the Akatsuki members, he rolled on the ground kissing the earth a multiple number of times.

A appeared in front of Naruto who was stunned at the speed as A crashed his fist into him. Naruto simply dissipated into smoke, then A heard two words behind him, **_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough._**

A gritted his teeth in fury as he was sent away tunneling into the earth. Naruto frowned as he looked up, seeing a huge amount of sand spears making itself towards him. _Gaara… huh._

Naruto quickly generated a wind barrier that blocked the spears, sending them dissipating.

_To believe that was a C-rank technique, he blasted us with._ Kisame thought, looking at Naruto as the sand spears came on him. "Itachi, you can go get your quota."

Using his sword he protected himself from the sand spears and sped towards Naruto who grinned, quickly moving sideways, evading an axe kick by A that crashed the entire area to smithereens.

_The Raikage… is really fast_. Naruto thought before frowning. _I really have to pay attention to him or else._

Han quickly evaded and blocked as he was engaged in a taijutsu battle with Itachi. Itachi was faster but Han was stronger. Kisame scowled at the Kage before him before moving in a quick burst of speed, going for a punch to which A grinned as lightning danced round his body. He disappeared in a blue streak before smashing his first down Kisame, possibly giving him a concussion.

The earth caved in as a huge crater was formed, the center at which an imprint of Kisame's face was partially seen. _Fast!_

Naruto dodged a punch but could not account for the kick that sent him spiraling away. Before he could reach the ground he saw the Raikage above him who just grinned before he spoke, "Too slow! You don't react in time, Tamashii!"

"Shit!"

The Raikage then yelled driving his elbow down to Naruto's gut. Naruto spat out blood as a mini earthquake shook the area creating a very large shockwave that blew apart the emerging dust instantaneously.

Kisame then appeared with a punch to A's face, sending him was rocketing away, while bouncing off the craters his bulk form made. He regained balance though, righting himself as he skidded to a halt, grinning at Kisame. A spat out a tooth, as his body sparkled with more lightning coursing through him.

Kisame who had went on the offensive against the Raikage, couldn't react, as Naruto's fist, encased with earth chakra dug itself into his gut, sending him up to the air.

Weaving hand signs Naruto growled and he spat out a huge wave of fire towards Kisame.

**_Fire Release: Fire Blizzard!_**

A grinning at the opportunity and sent out a blast of lightning,

**_Lightning Release: Dark Death!_**

Together with the fire, the two chakra natures blended, creating an incredible visual of chakra that sped towards Kisame.

**_Water Release: Great Colliding Wave!_**

Kisame countered, spitting out a huge surge of water to quench the flames but could not account for the lightning that used the water as a medium, travelling and generated a huge electrical shock to Kisame who yelled in the skies. _'__**AAARRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**__'_

A silent agreement went between Naruto and A. A left Naruto who sped up to the air, a dark chakra gathering on his palm. He pointed it point black to a disoriented Kisame's back whose eyes widened a bit.

"Your life is forfeit Hoshigaki Kisame!"

**_Great Spiraling Ring!_**

The pure black contraption connected with Kisame, blasting him away from the vicinity. Kisame's eyes widened as a flash of memory went through him. _This is what he used to defeat Kakuzu! That kid!_

Kisame screamed in defeat, "**AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!**"

His screams were overshadowed by the large dark explosion that created a huge mushroom cloud, carving out a great deal of land for the entirety Iwa to see. This action paused the battle in every vicinity as all bore witness to the full might of Tamashii Shou.

Naruto dropped to the grounds as A looked fascinated, "That was impressive, boy. If only you were a Kumo shinobi."

Naruto just frowned, not commenting. _I can't battle him while in this state. I'm awfully slow in reaction, I'll have to release the other part._

He inhaled slowly before exhaling silently, muttering calmly.

**_Darkness Release: The Demon's Augment._**

Suddenly black chakra emerged from Naruto's body prompting a narrowed eye from A. _What is that?_

"Well then." Naruto muttered darkly, black chakra slowly coursing within his body, "**You want a battle? You'll get a beat down.**"

A grinned, sparks of lightning covering his body. "Well come on!"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Deidara just smirked gliding through the air before he was stunned, seeing Gaara on a sand platform, looking at him with a stoic expression on his face. He turned sideways, seeing Onoki looking at him sternly. He laughed lightly, "Well I know that the old man wants my head for desertion, what of you One Tail?"

"No reason, I just feel I should be crushing you beneath my sands."

"I see."

Suddenly, sand spiraled from the ground, surrounding Gaara. Gaara then dashed up to the skies leaving Onoki and Deidara to be puzzled at the action.

They soon got their answer as a multitude of sand spears numbering in their thousands dropped from the skies on the two individuals. Deidara with his bird, maneuvered around them as Onoki flew past them heading up to meet Gaara.

Gaara, spotting Onoki coming towards him just smirked as a huge wave of sand emerged behind him ready to squash the Tsuchikage. The sand proceeded to cover Onoki who kept a calm face. Suddenly a large transparent cube emerged from the core of the wave midair as the sand was entirely disintegrated to nothingness.

Gaara slightly widened his eyes before a reinforced sand shield blocked him from numerous explosions that emerged behind him. Frowning, Gaara just turned as he saw Deidara coming behind him smirking, "I will capture you, One Tail!"

Gaara quickly sped away from the region as Onoki began firing large earth projectiles, travelling at high velocity, cutting through air.

Gaara back flipped dodging an earth spear, before recoiling, and using the sand as a base, blasted off to where Onoki was stunning him before Gaara quickly delivered powerful punch to Onoki sending him away.

Gaara quickly sent numerous sand spears towards Onoki who was destabilized. Deidara quickly seeing an opportunity sent a Dragon towards Onoki smirking. Onoki grunted before his eyes widened at the incoming attacks.

_'__**KATSU!**__'_

A huge explosion shook the air with Onoki on the disadvantage. Deidara quickly maneuvered the bird he was on, dodging a wave of sand that threatened to crush him. Quickly placing his palms in front of him Deidara grinned, "Oh yeah!"

Multiple balls of clay shot from his palms towards Gaara who grunted at the offense, Deidara was enjoying. Multiple explosions, rippled the atmosphere with Gaara blocking all the attacks, but on the defense.

Deidara was so caught up he didn't see Onoki dropping above him with a huge earth golem that punched down, sending Deidara and the bird to the ground. The collision was immense, rippling through the earth. Deidara could not compose himself before Gaara appeared behind him grinning.

**_Sand Burial._** He quickly encompassed Deidara with Sand crushing his body. But it was all for naught as the bomber's body turned white with him grinning.

**_KATSU_**_._

The earth clone exploded making Gaara frown, his shield collapsing slowly. _He's annoyingly good at getting away._

Onoki, using gravity to his advantage moved down at high speeds before placing his palms in front, a cube beginning to form. Onoki then yelled, "**This will be your end Brat!**"

Gaara just grinned, declaring, "Prove it then."

Rotating a titanic amount of sands at an immense speed in front of him, Gaara growled, sending it rotating towards the cube. Onoki just smirked, **_I'll just disintegrate it. What the-_**

Onoki was tricked. The sand quickly morphed into a whip, attaching itself to his leg greatly destabilizing and dragging him through the air. With a blood thirsty grin, Gaara spotted some high rocks in the distance and hurled Onoki through the numerous rocks.

Onoki couldn't right himself mid-air and could only grunt in pain as he broke through the rock formations.

He gasped in pain at the concussion to which Gaara smirked, and with the sand still attached to his feet, Gaara grinned and clenched his fist.

**_AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH_**_!_

Onoki voiced his pain through a scream as his left leg up to his knee was crushed. Gaara left him to collide with the rocks before creating a huge spear that was sent down towards Onoki's injured form. Gritting his teeth, Onoki roared out in defiance, placing his palms in front of him. _I will not die here!_

The cube grew to a huge size as it encompassed the spear, completely disintegrating it. Onoki quickly wove hand seals as the cube morphed into a cylindrical structure and went to meet Gaara up in the air.

Gaara's eyes widened as the transparent cylinder came towards him, and quickly formed a huge shield out of sand, intending to buy time to escape. The sand was just a mere hindrance as the cylinder quickly shot through the shield heading straight to Gaara whose eyes widened as the particle technique ripped straight through his stomach making him spit out a huge glob of blood.

**_Shit!_**

Gaara quickly flew backwards as an after effect of sending a burst of chakra forwards removing him from the cylindrical spear. It was a good action, for as he moved out of range, Onoki violently moved the technique sideways, violently splitting off some rocks.

**_That would have bifurcated me! I was careless huh._** Gaara thought as he leaned down, due to him loosing lots of blood coming out of his stomach. He could not react as Deidara smirked, appearing above him.

**_C-3: DRAGON_**_!_

Gaara scowled as the Dragon made its way towards him. He made a shield while being dizzy due to the blood loss. The Dragon impacted, creating a huge explosion. Onoki just smirked, channeling a huge amount of chakra; encompassing the blast Gaara was in with his Particle technique.

_'Be disintegrated! __**Dust Release: Purgatory!**__'_

Suddenly, it was silent as Onoki floated up, ignoring the slight drops of blood from his leg. **_One down, one more to go._**

Onoki grinned, speeding up towards Deidara. _I'll end this rouge brat once and for all!_

Suddenly a huge explosion shook the entire landscape as Onoki saw a black mushroom cloud in the distance. Onoki then frowned, _The Raikage is over there!_

A slight frown came on Deidara's face as his eyes widened. "Impossible!"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Han stepped back a little as Itachi dropped down swiftly with a kunai successfully evading him. Then placing his palms on the ground Itachi quickly rotated giving a spinning kick to Han.

Spittle coming out of his lips, Han couldn't react as Itachi quickly gave decisive punches to his sternum. Scowling, Han quickly clasped his hands as an Earth shield obeyed his command blocking a kunai strike from Itachi.

Itachi quickly weaved through multiple earth projectiles that came at him from the shield. Dilating his eyes, Itachi spat out a fire ball.

**_Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!_**

The fire ball sped forth, enveloping the shield, prompting Han to retreat from the core of the shield with multiple back flips. Han then quickly spat out a huge wave of water to counter a huge fire dragon from Itachi's lips. The Chakra constructs vied for supremacy as they contested against each other at the heed of their makers.

Placing his fist on the ground, Itachi heaved a couple of breaths before he exhaled deeply, looking forward in determination and speeding forward into the forming mist. Han stepped back as a huge flaming fist crashed down on the ground he was on. Looking at the mist, Han saw the Susanoo emerge from it as it gave a primal roar. "You are good, Five Tails. But this ends now."

With a sword quickly forming at Itachi's Chakra construct, he brought it down in a speed not expected for something its size.

_Fast!_ That was all Han could think as the ground spit in two, carving a huge trench in the ground. The attack sent ripples across the earth, destroying the target of attack completely. Itachi's sharingan eyes darted around rapidly, looking for the Jinchuuriki. Suddenly, he quickly turned around, seeing Han covered by a dense white chakra.

"You are right." Han chuckled, "It's over."

Frowning, Itachi could make out the image of the Five Tails prompting his bloodied eye to narrow. Appearing in front of the Susanoo, Itachi willed a shield to form as Han made contact.

_'__**RRRAAAAAGHHH!'**_

Han roared out moving for a huge punch with connected.

_'__**CRACK!**__' _

The Earth split in two as it tried to contain the shockwave from the collision, the two shinobi willed their attacks to try and supersede the other. After a while, Han quickly appeared behind Itachi's Susanoo and punched down, an imagery of the Five Tails's legs colliding with the Susanoo formed.

**_Five Mountain Jump!_**

The Susanoo fell to the ground forwards, making a huge indentation in the ground and causing a tremendous upheaval of debris in the air.

_'__**RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!**__'_

Han shouted in victory, adding more Chakra to the attack, successfully hearing a crack in the structure. Itachi coughed out blood as he heaved in air. Before gritting his teeth and turning round, _This guy!_

Itachi's left pale red eye looked at Han before muttering. **_AMATERASU!_**

Han saw the black fire from hell about to incinerate him before he grinned victoriously, emitting a huge chakra surge that repelled the flames and successfully caused the Susanoo to give way. The Susanoo dissipated into numerous fragments as Itachi gasped in exhaustion.

Han landed on the ground, and above him, he looked up with a frown on his face. An explosion rang out in the distance as Itachi's bloodied eyes slightly widened.

_Kisame is-_

"I know all about you Uchiha, the pride in your fucking eyes and every fucking thing to expect from the one who slaughtered them all." Han spat ignoring the blast. "Genjutsu never works on Jinchuuriki that have full control of their Tailed Beast's power. You capture us because of some dream of some twisted psychopath. Well it's time I paid you back for Roshi's capture. Your other partner's chakra signature gone, you know what that means."

Itachi didn't reply to Han's words. _My chakra is exhausted, I'm blind anyways. For this guy to wear me out like this, the Jinchuuriki are not to be underestimated anymore._ _And this one, something is making him fight, something that makes him really dangerous._

With his fingers in a ram sign Itachi glowed blue as Han growled steam forming on his right fist.

"No! I get to kill you!"

Itachi just had one thought running through his head, _Sorry, little brother._

Han quickly brought his fist to the ground creating a huge explosion in the region, a massive crater forming as a result of the collision. Gritting his teeth in anger, Han growled as the ground Itachi was on was bare.

"He erased himself huh."

Smirking to himself, he turned slowly and looked to the skies, spotting Onoki a distance away from him. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, quiet chuckles emerging from his lips.

A deadly smirk came on his face as he saw the Tsuchikage heading towards Deidara. The Tailed Beast's chakra coated his body viciously while he gave a deep snarl, "This is my chance. Prepare to die Onoki. It's my time, for my payback!"

Han roared out, blasting to the skies; a shockwave, being the precedent.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"This is bad" A distance from where the battles were carried out, Zetsu was seen overlooking the battle.

Black Zetsu just spoke, "**Send word to the leader. We are at a disadvantage.**"

"Got it" With that white Zetsu just split off from Black Zetsu, and sank into the ground. A bird's eye view was seen of the entire landscape; the craters, ridges the destruction, the land suffered was palpable. All work of the powerful shinobi who decided to fight for their goals. That was power.

Zetsu's voice was heard, "It's time to rip out that mask… Master"

**CHAPTER END**

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**SIDE STORY**

"Phew!" Naruto huffed stretching his limbs. He groaned in exhaustion. "That was a stressful chapter!"

Naruto collected a bottle of water from the water guy as A spoke, folding his arms. "Tell me about it. I heard the writer was just swinging it." He sighed.** "**It was actually pretty good. I'd give him props!"

"You wouldn't believe what the Author told me!" Fu huffed coming from the Author's office drawing their attention.

"What?" Naruto said looking tired, "I'm sure it's unimportant."

"Really?" Fu commented sarcastically, "Well, he decided that we will all undergo a fifty percent pay cut!"

"What?!" Every possible character in the cast screamed out.

"What do you mean, cut?" Naruto asked his eyes expanding in rage.

"Well he said-" Fu spoke worriedly but was interrupted.

"Where is he?!" Kisame growled, interrupting her and smashing the door of the Author to see a very handsome man, carved by the gods themselves. At the sight of him all the ladies began to swoon. Fu decided to saunter towards him in a sexy-

"Hey." Fu said with a dry look. "Snap out of your daydream Sam."

Sam quickly coughed, composing himself before shifting his gaze to look at the entire set looking back at him with daggers in their eyes. _How the hell did they fit in?_ Sam thought dryly, _Oh yea… this is fanfiction._

"So what brings you guys here?" Sam said, the all-knowing _Aizen/Uchiha Madara smirk_ spotted on his face.

"Don't give us that crap!" Sakura spoke gripping her fist in a threatening manner. "What's this about pay cuts?!"

"Ah yes." Sam chuckled adjusting his glasses in a Kabuto-like manner. "This story isn't reaching the time frame I had envisioned, reviews are not much. We have a number of followers and favorites but I can say that a huge number of them haven't typed a word in appreciation or criticism. So it's to be expected."

"But-" Deidara tried to protest.

"Listen." Sam interrupted in a sage-like manner holding his palm up. "In this world of fictionverse, reviews are what make the world go round, as well as followers and favorites. Without that, what is our purpose in this world? Why are we alive?"

"So you mean." Naruto concluded, his eyes shadowed as he gritted his teeth.

"Get me reviews. And your pay will be restored with a little bonus. Until then-" Sam smirked, bringing his fingers up and snapping them, "**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!**"

And they disappeared. Smirking, Sam returned to his laptop typing the next Chapter. He mused, "Oh yea… Who do I kill next? Oh I know!"

"Onegai…" all the characters reverted to their cute chibi forms as they all looked with tears in their eyes, even Kisame.

"Son of a-!" Kisame retorted.

_"__**GIVE US YOUR REVIEWS!**__"_


	14. The Five-Tailed Jinchuuriki

**_THE FIVE TAILED JINCHUURIKI_**

Han looked at the Tsuchikage with rage in his eyes as he sped forth. Chakra propelled out of him in a huge gush.

_Everything, everything that happened was his fault! He knows that I know! And he still chained me down! After so many years, I get to be free._

**xxxx****_Recollectionsxxxx_**

"Brother!"

A young boy around four years of age yelled at an older figure around the age of nineteen who looked down at him with a smirk.

"What is it, Han?"

"Stop it! Give me my kunai!"

Han was spotted wearing a red shirt with black shorts. He had short black hair along with his vibrant red eyes.

"Kunai?" the elder brother asked, a confused look spotted on his face before he brought out a kunai from his sleeves, a smirk matting his features. "Oh… you mean this one?"

He said raising it teasingly to a short Han who jumped comically, trying to get it. Puffing out air in rage, Han then calmed down to his brother's confusion. Han smirked before he spoke in a silent tone.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but know that you caused this."

His brother's eyes widened in realization. Unlike Han he had slicked back brown hair along with black eyes.

_Don't tell me-_

Han then used his hidden weapon. He cried, loudly.

"Hey mom! Riku wouldn't give me the kunai!"

Riku's eyebrow twitched as he spotted the smug smirk on Han's face, already knowing what was befalling him.

"Riku-chan" A woman spoke walking into the scene with her arms akimbo. She had black hair with black pupils. She was considered beautiful in every way. She wore a housewife's attire but it couldn't cover her womanly curves.

Han silently snickered as a blush came on Riku's face. _This is embarrassing!_

He scowled. "Stop it mom! I'm sixteen! Stop calling me like that!"

"Aw, but you loved it when you were little. Didn't you?"

Riku cursed in his head as he retorted. "I was little! That's a difference!"

Han couldn't control it anymore as he laughed boisterously. Riku's pupils turned to Han in comical rage.

"Why you-"

"Han." His mother called him as Han paid attention cutting off Riku.

"Riku-chan collected the kunai because he is obviously protecting you. I know that you want to become a ninja like your father but you must go to the academy like everyone else."

Han huffed. "You don't get it mom! I want to be the most powerful of all Shinobi no matter the cost!"

Riku obviously smirked. "You'll have to get through me you know? Besides I can't see someone as weak as you being stronger than me."

"Stop teasing him, Riku-chan."

His mother said, prompting a snicker from Han.

_Speak for yourself!_ Riku thought, irritation seen within his eyes.

"Han." His mother spoke, looking at the youngest of her sons with a confident smile. "I believe you can do it."

Han looked stunned as he saw her smile. It always warmed his heart.

"Yup!"

"And although Riku-chan is teasing you, he obviously wants you to achieve it. You are brothers, so it's natural you argue and fight. Just don't bring harm to yourselves okay?"

Han just nodded as he beamed in happiness. He could say that his most favorite person in the world was his mother. She loved them so much.

"Well it's time for dinner." She said getting up. "Let's eat."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The Fujikage family dined in silence. Even though everything was provided, it felt as if something was missing. That was the reason Han looked sadly at the unoccupied seat in the dining table.

"Dad isn't coming back anytime soon, is he?" Han asked sadly while looking at his food.

Riku looked at him with a smile. "He is a ninja. He gets drafted to missions all time, it's no surprise. If you want to be a shinobi, you'll have no choice but to go on missions."

"But I really want to see him. I want him to train me." Han had a solemn expression on his face.

Riku seeing that, quickly smiled, ruffling his hair. "Then how about I train you before dad comes back."

This made their mother smile.

"Really?!" Han asked excitedly

"Yep!" Riku nodded, "Someone has to help you reach the top, right?!"

Amaya looked at her children with pride, this was what her family was all about and she could not be any prouder for each of them.

"Just don't hurt yourselves, okay?" Amaya said, a smile on her face as her eyes were closed in a 'u' fashion.

Riku and Han nodded their heads so quickly they caught each other shivering. They could see a huge demonic structure behind her smirking at the pain she would add on them if they ever tried it.

"So Riku how was your mission?" Amaya asked, happy that the earlier tension was quickly lifted.

"It went well; it was a simple delivery message, but it carried its own risks, we were ambushed by some rougue ninja, but we quickly defeated them, no need to worry!"

Riku quickly added trying to calm his mother who was about to go in a fit. "But what if-"

"Mom, everything would be okay." Riku spoke, with a confident smile on his face, prompting a slight adoration from Han. "If dad is not around, I would do everything to get back to you guys. You are my family after all."

He turned to his brother, ruffling his hair to his irritation. "And I have to be here to see Han grow to be a splendid ninja anyways, so don't worry."

Amaya looked stunned at her son. Immediately, an older version of him stood in his place as she smiled, laughing slightly.

"What?" Riku asked, worried that his mother had finally lost the screw up in her brain.

"Nothing." she spoke wiping a happy tear from her eye. "You just sounded like your father."

Riku widened his eyes before he grinned scratching the back of his head blushing.

"Really?"

A mischievous look then came on his face as he turned towards Han who was about to eat his last piece of meat.

Quickly, Riku then snatched it from him, putting it straight into his mouth while grinning at Han who just smirked, prompting a confused look from Riku. A pained expression crossed his features as Han's smirk deepened. His face turned red as he comically spat out in pain, his mouth extremely hot.

"I knew you would try it!" Han proclaimed victoriously, showing a vial of hot pepper as an evil smirk came on his face.

"I got it from the market and guess what-" Han elaborated with a triumphant grin on his face. "-the seller told me it had laxutive properties as well!"

_L…Laxutive?! Did he mean Laxative?_ Amaya thought with a deadpan.

"You little-"

Suddenly a sound came from Riku's stomach as he had a constipated look. The two occupants stared at Riku stoically.

"Curse you!" Riku screamed running to the bathroom.

Amaya just laughed at the scene as Han grinned, proud with himself. Usually, Riku got away with the action, but it seemed Han learned over time.

"Now" Amaya said smiling at Han who gulped "Where did you get the money from, huh… Han-kun?"

_Crap!_

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Tsuchikage-sama."

A man with brown hair along with red eyes looked at Onoki who was looking considerably younger.

"Ah… Shiraha. You are back from your mission."

"Yes, the border inspection went smoothly. No infiltrations have been detected to the best of my abilities."

"Which is a good thing I'm certain." Onoki replied, "Your skills are not to be ignored." He looked back to his scroll, scribbling on it. "Your family?"

"They are fine, I hope. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Anyways, they should be alright. From your recent string of successes, I hereby put you on a month leave."

Shiraha looked surprised but quickly composed himself.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama."

"You deserve it. You are dismissed."

Shiraha bowed his head as he left the office missing the look Onoki threw at his departing figure before returning to write on the scroll.

A few minutes later, a figure entered the office making Onoki spare an eyebrow at the him.

"Well?"

"It's almost time."

Onoki returned to his business; the future events unknown for the Fujikage.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Shiraha walked as he kept his head down, heading towards his family.

_I haven't seen them in a while, would they remember me? What of Han? He should be a bit older by now. Amaya, is she alright? Again, why would Onoki give me a leave? That's odd._

Shaking his head away from peculiar thoughts, he began to walk towards his home and with time he reached the door.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming towards the door he inhaled deeply. Hearing the door knob twist slowly, he waited in slight anxiety as the door opened to see Han looking up a stunned expression emerging on his face.

He spoke silently, as if this was a dream. "D…Dad?"

"Hey Han." Shiraha crouched down to his son's height, placing his palm on his head. "You have grown."

"Dad!" Han spoke loudly, happiness well expressed as quick sounds of footsteps introduced Amaya to the scene who looked shocked before smiling.

"Welcome home, Shiraha."

"Amaya." Shiraha's smile increased, quickly heading towards her, hugging her tightly, an action she reciprocated. She hugged the daylights out of him, showing how much they missed each other.

Riku then showed up as he spoke gladly. "Hey Dad."

"Riku." Shiraha spoke untangling his arms from his wife and facing him with a proud face.

"I trust that you have been keeping this family safe in my absence."

Riku just nodded his head, "Yes sir!"

Han quickly closed the door running towards Shiraha. "Dad! I have lots of things to show you! Riku has being training me and-"

"Han." Amaya scolded. "Your father just came back from a mission. Let him rest."

"Y…Yea" Han spoke with a little resistance, a downcast expression emerging on his face.

Sighing, Shiraha placed his palm on Han's head. "Don't worry, I'll hear every bit of it."

Han's brightened to which he nodded and ran out back, grabbing Riku.

"Hey! What are you doing Han?!"

"Let's go train, I'll be waiting, Dad!"

Shiraha chuckled quietly as Han dragged a protesting Riku away from the parlor, leaving the couple to look at each other.

Amaya smiled. "He has really looked forward to you coming home."

"When doesn't he?"

"But not as this time." Amaya replied. "You must be tired from your mission, you need to take a bath. You stink."

"Really?" Shiraha mused, before a smirk came on his face. Amaya blushed, looking sideways as she recognized the look. "Why don't you help me out, you know… since I'm tired?"

"But the children-"

"I'm a ninja remember? Besides-"

Shiraha spoke quickly picking Amaya bridal style, prompting a perverse giggle from her.

"I have a lot to catch up on!"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Han sat in a meditative position. He had been taught the basic physical exercises and now it was time to unlock his chakra.

And it was taking a while.

He started as soon as he dragged Riku out to the training field at the back of the house.

It was hours as since they started, but up till now, nothing.

He grumbled, grabbing his head in frustration. "Ah! Why can't I get this? This sucks!"

"Ho… giving up already?" Riku taunted. "Who wanted to be the strongest in the world again?"

A twitch came on Han's face as he shouted, "Just wait and see, I'll-"

A small stone impacted Han on his head.

"Focus." Riku scolded as Han relented, exhaling softly, while he resumed his earlier position.

_Be calm… as he said. _Han convinced himself, delving deeper into his consciousness while ignoring the world around him. A while later, Riku looked at Han with a calculating gaze from a tree, a little distance from him.

_He's been quite for a while, hmm hope he's alright._

"How long has he been like this?"

Riku looked down as he saw Shiraha looking at Han with a smirk. "A while. It's nice that you are back, dad."

Shiraha just nodded "I really missed you guys."

Riku just smiled, before blinking as he felt a faint outline of chakra emerge and coat around Han. Shiraha turned towards Han, who had his eyes still closed.

The aura kept building as the ground underneath Han quaked. Shiraha's eyes widened a bit as he sensed the chakra emitting from Han.

He was stunned.

_The amount is building steadily, but… that isn't a chakra nature. A Bloodline limit?_

Riku widened his eyes as he saw steam pouring out of Han in waves. He was puzzled. "Dad, do you know what that is?"

"That, Riku is a Bloodline Limit." Shiraha spoke with a stern face, as Han finally widened his eyes, seeing a fog covered environment.

_W…What is this?! Where am I?_

"Riku!" Han yelled out in confusion and fear, but he calmed down as he saw his father and brother come within sight. "Dad, I-"

Shiraha went down to Han's position, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is no need to be scared Han. They are your abilities, nothing more. The key to mastering your power is to show no fear while using it. You wield it, it doesn't wield you."

Shiraha's words shattered any fear or doubt that Han had.

He loved his mother with all his heart, looked up to his brother, and wished to be like his father. He wished everything would be like this. Too bad in the ninja world, wishes never come through

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Onoki walked through a dungeon passageway as ANBU were spotted standing upright, allowing the Tsuchikage to pass. He walked to a door barricaded with seals before placing a palm on it, making the door glow a bit.

Onoki opened the metallic door, walking into the room, and saw an old man, in tattered clothes. He was in chains and on his knees. Patches of his grey hair lay matted out in the floor, as a small puddle of blood lay beneath his lips; with his eyes closed, the man looked to die any second.

"O…no…ki."

"Anei." Onoki acknowledged.

"You… are… here… again." Anei made out. "When… will you… end my suffering, you wouldn't… let me die …extending my already… diminished life force by… any means necessary. My… body… might… rip apart…"

The man heaved as he coughed out blood to further increase the pool of blood. Pieces of gastric substances joined the coagulation on the ground creating a very irritating smell.

Onoki just ignored the smell and replied, the entire prison seen barricaded by numerous arrays of runic inscriptions. "You already know why. Before we find a suitable host, you need to be kept alive. We can't have the five tails running amok, now can we?"

"You have kept me prisoner for as long as possible, denying my right to a family, a life, peace of mind. You only release me during any time of conflict"

Onoki scoffed. "A right to a family, a right to a life, a right?! Don't joke around. You are the Jinchuuriki of the Five Tails. You don't get to decide for yourself what life you get to live. You exist for one purpose and one alone; being a weapon of the village. It has been that way for as long as I remember."

Breathing in air, Anei relaxed as he sat on the floor.

"All the time you kept me here, letting me live in sadness, but time makes it fleet away. Then I feel anger, then again, time makes it null. Every negative emotion I have felt all my life is because of you; sadness, anger, despair and many others. And I am sure that Roshi in the other cell is beginning to feel the same way too. And now even death you deprive me off. What have I done to deserve this?"

"It doesn't matter." Onoki replied. "It has been that way for years and so it will continue."

"So… you intend to sacrifice another child to place this burden on again. You intend to make a child go through exactly what I have felt. Fight your wars, live in captivity?" Anei spoke mirthlessly. "I see. Onoki, hear me well." Anei opened his eyes to reveal nothing. It was just like a void, empty; a huge darkness residing in them. Onoki showed a very slight bit of concern at the expression but waved it away.

"You treat us Jinchuuriki like the toys you keep locked up in a locker before a new child comes to pick up. If it outlives its usefulness, the toy is quickly replaced, and the cycle goes on over and over again."

Onoki frowned. _What is he getting at?_

"When someone gets back at you, to revenge all that you have done to him; you will feel pain, then you will remember this moment, this moment as your blood stains the land. You will die a horrible death Onoki… That I assure you."

Anei seemingly dissolved into the darkness, leaving Onoki who had a bead of sweat running down his forehead. _Just what was that feeling?_

Onoki stepped out, heading to his office, a frown on his face.

_Just at that moment, he sounded believable… Perhaps… No. _He steeled his resolve. _I can't back down now._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Onoki looked dazed towards the paper he was supposed to be signing. Truth be told, he just stared at the paper seemingly lost in thoughts. Anei's words brought a foreboding feeling in him.

"Tsuchikage-sama."

A voice jarred him out of his thoughts. Looking ahead he saw an individual in front of him. He looked back to the papers.

"Hayashi, what do you want?"

"Tsuchikage-sama, I'm here to ask about the transfer of the Jinchuuriki. When are we to proceed?"

"Don't worry, I have the perfect vessel. His ability will resonate well with the Five Tails'. I have tested him without knowing. As for when to proceed, wait in a few weeks."

An ominous expression emerged on his face. "I did give them time to spend their last moments as family."

The individual bowed and left the office, while Onoki looked into his right drawer, seeing a file. Opening it, a hospital report was seen, but the main thing that was brought to attention was the picture of Han.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Riku looked at Han's sleeping form together with his father.

Shiraha smiled at his prone figure. "He told me he wants to be the strongest ninja in the world, that's his dream."

"Yea." Riku smiled "He told me too."

"While a great dream, I will have to discourage it."

Shiraha spoke with a stern expression on his face. "What… Why?!" Riku's voice slightly increased before he dialed it down, so as not to wake Han.

"This world is so flawed." Shiraha folded his arms. "You haven't gone on the missions I have gone to Riku. I have seen things that will shock you of the humanity of man. It will make you wonder, if man was a good thing to the world."

"But what does that have to do with-"

"For you to be the strongest person in a world like this, you will end up being someone who has gone through hell and back, someone who goes against the humanity we have, a monster."

Riku's eyes widened as he looked at Han, observing his peaceful expression.

"I will never want that to happen to anyone from my family, that's why you must promise me Riku."

Shiraha looked at him sternly, "In case I fail, make sure you protect your brother to the best of your ability. Without a doubt you brothers will be brought to understand the true nature of the world. That is something I wouldn't want you to go through, but to be ignorant is worse. So promise me Riku."

Riku looked at Han as he envisioned an older Han looking emotionless, his eyes dull seemingly losing the brightness they once held. It just felt wrong.

With a fierce look of his own, Riku turned to look at his father nodding in agreement.

"I promise."

Shiraha smiled. "We have two weeks before I am drafted to another mission. And in that time, I will continuously train you too as I have being doing. Goodnight son."

Riku nodded as Shiraha went to sleep. Riku turned to Han, looking at his peaceful expression.

_Han…_

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Shiraha walked to the Tsuchikage's office looking obediently to Onoki.

A month had passed and he was to be drafted to missions again, he could say that he spent a wonderful time with his family and he would be grateful to the Tsuchikage. Not many shinobi had the privilege given to him and due to that, a nervous feeling was forming in his gut.

He never liked surprises.

Walking to the Tsuchikage's office, he bowed down. "Tsuchikage-sama."

"Shiraha, how was your time with your family?"

"Very great Tsuchikage-sama, I am forever grateful for what you have done."

"No… worries. It's a good thing that you got to spend your last moments wonderfully."

_Huh?_

Shiraha's eyes widened as a ninja approached him from above with a kunai poised to strike. Hardening his fist, he punched up, destroying the kunai and grabbing the ninja by his neck. A multitude of Kunai rained at him from behind, but they could not have an effect on his earth hardened body.

Eliminating the ninja in his choke hold, he quickly moved. Using a kunai, he quickly blocked a kunai strike from a ninja and with his left arm delivered a powerful back slap enough to break the ninja's neck. Quickly subduing his opponent, he ducked as a kunai whizzed past him, snatching the kunai from the air with his left index finger, he swiftly coated it in earth chakra and threw it back at the ninja who threw it earlier. The Kunai quickly punched through the ninja's chest embedding itself in the wall.

With three down, the two remaining ninja quickly pounced, attacking together, to which Shiraha wove through with ease. Weaving hand seals, two spikes immediately ran through their guts spilling blood. With a span of seconds, Shiraha quickly took down the five ninja in the office.

As expected, you are the _Rock of Iwa_ after all.

Turning to the Tsuchikage, his eyes narrowed, seeing Onoki still on his seat, with his fingers interlocked. Onoki stared at him impassively and noting the glint in the Tsuchikage's orbs, Shiraha rose his kunai in defense, "What is the meaning of this Tsuchikage-sama?"

"What does it look like, they tried to kill you at my orders."

"What?" His eyes narrowed. "Why may I ask? There must be a mistake."

"I'll tell you." Onoki smirked. "The Jinchuuriki of the Five Tails, Anei, has reached his expiration date. So we need a new host."

"I don't see what that has to do with me dead."

"You wouldn't let me finish. So as I was saying, the Five Tails has a power over steam which many citizens lack. Considering that we are in the Land of Earth, it's pretty rare to come by, unlike most Kekkei Genkai, this one doesn't move through family, it flows through chakra."

Shiraha's eyes widened as the puzzle began to fit.

_No._

"My predecessors came forth with a method to test for chakra in newborns, and seeing your expression, you have figured out who holds the bloodline."

Shiraha's grip on the kunai tightened.

"The Jinchuuriki must be compatible with the Tailed beast; that is the rule we came to conclude after the numerous experiments that have failed. If they do not possess the bloodline, they wouldn't be able to handle the power. Hence, they die rather gruesomely. After discovering that Han was the possessor of the bloodline I knew that you wouldn't entrust such a burden on your son, considering what you have seen in Anei."

"Then, you decided to kill me?! What of the rest of my family?!"

"It's a necessary evil."

Filled with rage, Shiraha gripped his kunai very tightly.

"I saw Anei in the lost war, his eyes lost all meaning. You took every right to be a human being from him! And you want to do that to my son. Do you have any heart at all! Tell me Onoki!"

Onoki just looked at him as he smirked and said five words that further increased Shiraha's rage.

"As I said, it's a necessary evil."

"I'll kill you!"

Shiraha spoke his fingers in a ram sign. "Don't try it, I'm just an Earth clone."

Onoki spoke as cracks began appearing around his body. Shiraha looked in stunned silence, gritting his teeth. His vision began to be hazy causing a sly smile from Onoki.

"I wouldn't want to fight you; that would cause a lot of distraction and attention. So all I had to do was trap you here as the gas poison slowly worked through your lungs to your heart. Gas poison is very inventive, don't you think so?"

Shiraha grabbed his chest as he spat out blood dropping to his knees. "You… coward!"

"Coward? We are shinobi. That's what it has always entailed. There is no such thing as cowardice in this world. You of all people should know that, Shiraha. Well… Goodbye."

Onoki's body completely disintegrated leaving Shiraha, who with a lot of effort stood up and staggered to the door. His vision began to blur as he walked slowly stretching his hand to the door knob.

_I have to get back to them… I have to!_

As his hand touched the door knob, he went down to the floor. His body became still as his eyes began to lose its luster.

"Amaya… Riku, Han be safe."

_Run…_

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Riku's eyes widened as he saw a huge seal on the sealing. Amaya and Han looked worried as they looked up.

"What is that?!"

"It's from Dad!" Riku spoke quickly, grabbing Han from the dining table. "He placed it in case of emergencies, he could send us messages in case there was a need for it!"

"And what was this one?" Amaya asked, beginning to feel a heavy sensation in her chest. Riku spoke with a serious face.

"Run."

Amaya knowing there was no time to ask any questions swallowed the lump in her throat and followed Riku. Then it happened.

Multiple objects flew into the home in a slow motion, Riku and Han turned their heads to look at their mother as a projectile flew between them.

A silent message went through Amaya and Riku.

Then it ruptured as smoke filled the surroundings, with multiple explosions gracing the building.

"MOM!" Han exclaimed with horror, as Riku gritted his teeth and turned, running away from the scene with Han on his back.

"MOM!" Han screamed out as they sped from the house, leaving it in flames.

Riku pupils kept dilating as he sped through the village ignoring protests from the citizens he bumped into, he kept panting as he tried to contain the feeling that gripped his heart.

He was afraid.

_Not now_. He cursed, looking at a shocked Han, properly adjusted to his back. _I have to get him to safety._

His eyes widened as they reached the outskirts of the main town. _Shit! I am an idiot! They were not following me… Then-_

Turning backwards he saw a group of ANBU behind him on the roofs of buildings looking at him, not moving a bit.

_The ANBU? Don't tell me…. The Tsuchikage was behind this?!_

Riku turned around in rage, seeing Onoki in front of him. "You!"

"Fujikage Riku. Hand over Han, please."

"Why should I?! I'd rather die!"

Han looked ahead, panting heavily his pupils just kept distorting as he tried to accommodate the stress on his brain. Riku's lips trembled as he looked ahead in defiance.

"Well." Onoki gave a short smile, raising his right hand. "That was what was on my mind."

Suddenly an Anbu went for a quick slash, Riku, couldn't register the motion till he saw blood.

"Riku!" Han yelled in horror, he was never so scared in his life. Riku looked around as he saw the ANBU doing nothing, just watching. The ANBU slowly cleaned his sword before burying it back in its sheath.

With blood dripping down his lips, Riku went down to his knees, gritting his teeth in rage.

_Why… Why am I so weak?! I couldn't protect anyone. I couldn't protect mom, dad, or Han. I'm pathetic!_

Rage filled his eyes as a huge earth dome rose from the ground making Onoki arch an eyebrow watching with fascination as the dome covered him from Onoki's view. The Kage rose his right hand, halting his ANBU as they were about to attack.

"They are not going anywhere, besides, the boy is about to die. Too bad, he would have been a prospective shinobi of Iwa."

Inside the dome, Riku spat out the blood as cracks began to form on the roof, sending little particles of rock debris to the ground.

Han's lips trembled. "Riku!"

"Han, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." He grunted. "Because of my weakness, I couldn't protect mom, and now, I can't stop them from taking you!"

"Please! Don't speak anymore!" Han spoke with his tears brimming in his eyes.

Riku just smiled. "You wanted to be the strongest ninja in the world, and I'm sure that you will achieve it."

"But-" Han spoke loudly, crying in utter anguish. "Not like this! I never wanted it to be like this!"

"They would not kill you; that I am sure of. So Han."

A moment passed between the siblings, it was torturous as Riku with tears in his eyes spoke. "Live."

Riku exhaled silently as he let out his last breath. Han was just on his knees looking still at his brother's prone form. Horror utterly etched on his features.

_Hey Riku. _He smiled, shaking his brother's cold body. _Riku, we were just playing just now, were we not? Riku. Hey Riku!_

Silence was the answer. Han gripped the soil as blood emerged from his nails, but he ignored it. Rage filled his eyes as he looked at his brother.

**"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The silent environment his only companion in this sole moment. He was in complete solitude.

**_"Dad isn't coming back is he?" Han asked in annoyance as he ate his food._**

**_"He is a ninja. He gets drafted to missions all time, it's no surprise."_**

**_"I really want to see him. I want him to train me."_**

**_Riku seeing his expression, quickly smiled. "How about I train you before Dad comes back." _**

**_Amaya smiled._**

**_"Really?!"_**

**_"Yep!" Riku replied, smiling. "Someone has to help you reach the top, right?!"_**

**_xxxx_**

**_ "Kaa-san, everything would be okay." Riku spoke with a determined smile on his face, prompting a slight adoration from Han. "If Dad is not around I would do everything to get back to you guys." He grinned. "You are my family after all."_**

He was completely covered by rage.

"He took everything from me. They took everything from me. I will crush them all! I will become powerful and crush them all, the Tsuchikage, his family… this village!"

He snarled. "I'll end them all!"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The dome slowly crumbled before it came crashing down. Onoki looked at Han with an impassive gaze to which Han reciprocated.

Onoki then understood, this child would grow to hate him forever.

"It's time." Onoki muttered, walking to Han who didn't move a step. He just stared forward as Onoki placed his index finger on his forehead knocking him out.

"Take him to the sealing chamber." Onoki spoke. "Prepare our Jinchuuriki."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Onoki watched through a one way mirror as the five tailed beast was sealed into Han. Han just kept a still face forward during the process.

"It's remarkable! Everyone that had the Tailed Beast sealed into them screamed in agony!" An elder spoke beside Onoki, awe on his features. "What did you put this one through to break him like this, Onoki?"

"I did not break him." Onoki surmised. "That boy… would never be broken."

Onoki walked away, leaving the old man to look at Han with a slight fear and respect. _That look. Onoki, what have you done?_

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Han stared forward at Onoki in the Tsuchikage office. "I know that you will grow to hate me, despise me. But whatever I do, it's for the best of the village."

Han didn't comment. He just stared forward at him.

"I know that you are planning on attacking me. But… Your mother is alive."

Onoki pointed out as a small emotion from Han was seen, his eyes widened slightly as he gripped his fist.

"If you want her alive back to you, all you have to do is obey my instructions. I don't think that will be a problem, would it?

Han just looked ahead in rage, gritting his teeth.

Onoki just smirked. "Dismissed"

**xxxx****_Reccollections_****xxxx**

Han stared forward at Naruto, who looked at him with sympathy and understanding in his eyes. Han then spoke with a softer voice.

"Onoki then gave me the armor I was wearing; I was put under strain to increase my height which resulted in many dislocations, because he wanted a threatening Jinchuuriki. He placed a seal that modified my voice, made me completely different."

Naruto looked at him with empathy. "You have been through pain, worse than I have. I was all alone from the start, casted off like a piece of trash, called numerous degrading names. We all have met suffering, one way or the other." He looked down, a fond smile on his face. "I initially planned on just conquering this world myself. But when I met Gaara, who contained the one tail, I felt sympathy. In a way, I was glad that there were people who went through what I went through. People I could relate to, people I could understand, people… I could call _friends_. That's why I came to get you, Han. To turn this world around. Stop the needless hatred in this land when there could be understanding between individuals. So Han, will you join me, in ending it all?

Han looked forward at Naruto before replying. "I would, but my mother-"

"Will be saved after this." Naruto assured. "I promise you that."

"So what will you do?" Han spoke, looking around. "You just blocked my punch, while that was impressive, I would have to attack you to fool Onoki."

"There will be no need of that. Gaara would split us up, so go and kill the Uchiha. From then on, I leave Onoki to you."

Their various bodies began to dissipate, as they returned to the battle.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_ONOKI!_**

Onoki's eyes widened as he looked behind him

"So you have come… Han Fujikage!"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Blue and black clashed reverently in a supreme show of speed, trying to establish dominance. To a mere human, it would seem like fireworks had graced the land. But to a Shinobi, they would be stunned at the huge battle taking place.

Dashing forward, A clashed his arm with Naruto's creating a huge shockwave from the sound barrier broken.

Looking at each other with fierce looks, another Naruto appeared behind A with a grin as he sent him to the ground with a devastating kick that sent him crashing to the earth.

Naruto quickly dropped down and placed his palms on the ground as an Earth Draconic Golem emerged from the ground, with a large amount of energy swirling at its maws. It aimed it loose, sending it spiraling towards an approaching A who bore the full brunt of the attack.

Thrown back a bit, A rolled a countless number of times before quickly recovering, speeding swiftly towards Naruto who blocked his punch with his palm.

"You weren't supposed to block that." A spoke with a grin as Naruto's eyes widened as a huge blast of lightning encased the entire region he was in, sending him backwards crashing through numerous rocks.

Righting himself in the air, Naruto just used an outgrowing rock as a platform, before he blasted forwards at tremendous speeds, shattering the rock completely, the speed created a 'crack' sound in the air before he appeared before A punching him.

The punch bypassed through his lightning armor, making the Raikage spit out blood as he was sent into the ground, a huge crater formed from the collision.

Weaving hand seals, Naruto placed his palms in front of him.

**_Wind Release: Judgment!_**

The familiar technique emerged from Naruto's palms creating a tremendous explosion that could be heard for miles as the Raikage's fate remained unknown.

The explosive effect settled as Naruto ducked, evading a brutal clothesline from A. the Raikage turned, his eyes widening in shock as he saw a huge fire technique weaving towards him.

Intensifying his chakra, A sent multiple sparks through his body as he burst through the fire wave that would have fried him to crisp. Coming out of the conflagration, and surprising Naruto, he punched him into the ground.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he grabbed A's arm ready to counter before A shouted.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

A similar lightning blast from earlier emerged from his fist, utterly destroying the land mass beneath them as Naruto spat out blood to A's face.

The blood quickly evaporated as A landed on the edge of a very huge crater.

Feeling a spike of Chakra, A looked as Naruto sent the dust in the crater away from the region as he sized up the Raikage.

Grinning a bit, Naruto wove hand seals, as he disappeared from view.

"You are mine, Raikage!"

A dodged numerous wind blades that threatened to bifurcate him in many segments. He couldn't react as Naruto kicked him to the air.

He grunted, feeling the full brunt of the strike, before Naruto quickly appeared behind him a placing a palm to his back.

**_Wind Release: Wind Blades._**

A huge blade connected, creating a huge gash on A's chest as he growled in pain. His lightning armor quickly sealed up the wound as A panted.

_Unbelievable! For this kid to push me like this!_

**_Lightning Release: Raijin's Blessing!_**

A created the technique as a blast of lightning graced the ground Naruto was on.

"You aren't the fastest man in the world anymore, Raikage." Naruto spoke behind him prompting a widened gaze from the Raikage. "It's over."

_You little- _

A clone quickly manifested as it went at speeds even A could not react kicking him up into the air.

Raising his palm to the air, which was coated in blood red chakra, a small tailed beast bomb formed on the real Naruto's palm, letting it loose towards the Raikage whose eyes widened as he increased his chakra output.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The chakra construct connected creating a huge explosion that quaked the air, destabilizing the atmosphere completely.

Naruto looked at the scene of the blast. A grin emerging on his face. _I don't sense his chakra, good._

Sensing another chakra around him, Naruto chuckled.

"Gaara, I trust Han is taking care of Onoki?"

Multiple sand fragments joined together as Gaara formed.

"He is currently engaging him now?"

"And the Akatsuki member?" Naruto asked.

"Retreated."

Naruto just smirked, "Good."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Deidara watched as Han came towards Onoki.

_While this might be interesting, I have to leave. I am at a huge disadvantage!_

Deidara began to fly away when Onoki snarled.

"Get back here!"

Onoki created a huge cube trying to encompass Deidara; Deidara just grinned moving sideways. "Goodbye Onoki!"

Onoki roared as he increased the chakra output, rapidly increased the size of his technique, greatly stunning Deidara as he was almost caught in the technique. _SHIT!_

Deidara quickly propelled as Onoki activated his technique.

Deidara seemed to get out scot-free before his left arm was shown caught in the blast. He was about to attack in rage when a signal drew him away from the scene.

_Zetsu huh._

Deidara then retreated, flying to the skies. Onoki snarled, and was about to go after him when he felt a palm on his shoulder, turning back in shock, he saw Gaara, who smirked at him.

You?! But I killed you! H…How?"

"You shouldn't leave your back exposed, Tsuchikage-sama." Gaara muttered. "While I would love to kill you, I would love to see what he does with you."

Onoki then looked behind Gaara and saw Han coming at him with fury in his eyes.

"But first." Gaara spoke disdainfully. "Fall."

Han quickly jumped right above them as Gaara dissipated into sand. Leaving Onoki startled, Han then capitalized giving a huge concussive punch straight to Onoki's face, definitely giving an impression of his fist on Onoki's face as he sent him down, crashing to the earth.

**_CCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAASSSSSHHHH_**

Onoki crashed heaving a considerable amount of rocks upward as his body caved in the earth.

Onoki spat out blood as he grabbed his nose and righted it with a sickening 'crack'. Getting up he turned, observing as soon as Han landed with a tremendous quake.

He couldn't react in time as Han sped forward, grabbing him by his cloth and began punching his face continuously, small shockwaves being the result of each contact.

"I will make you die horribly Onoki!"

_That was what he meant, Anei, did he foresee this?! _Onoki then began to laugh as Han punched his face non-stop.

"**SHUT-UP!**"

"Yes! Let all your rage unto me! You will never see your mother again."

**_AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH_**

Han growled as he punched, and punched, and punched.

The number was countless; Years of rage were built up and now he had the chance to let it all out on this man. No, this monster!

Naruto watched the show with a stunned look in his eyes, unable to mouth a word at the brutality.

Han kept punching and punching before he concluded his onslaught, giving an earth shattering roar as he punched Onoki down to the earth, with his fist coated with the dense chakra of the Five Tails.

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM'_**

The punch was well heard as Onoki was sent into the earth, making rocks, debris and even sand up into the air.

As the shockwave settled, Han was seen panting as he looked at Onoki with an indifferent gaze, a dark grin emerged on his face as he smiled finally.

Onoki heaved air in to his lungs, which was rather painful, due to his fractured ribs… Gritting his teeth in pain he gasped out. "You… are… a monster."

"No… you are a monster!" Han spoke punching Onoki upon the earth making him spit out blood from his orifices to the earth. The earth surface Onoki was on was stained with an obscene amount of red.

Han watched him, his right fist bloodied completely.

Onoki already resigned to his fate spoke with a smirk, "You don't want to see your mother, I'm guessing."

"SHUT UP! I will go see her once you are dead, I will conquer Iwagakure… Your family… You all will die!"

Onoki laughed out, "**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!**"

"Let me tell you something, Five Tails."

"Your mother… is dead."

Han gained a shocked look in his eyes. "Wha…WHAT?!"

"She died a year after your family incident due to suicide, apparently she thought you were all dead, so… what was her hope of living?"

"Yes…" Onoki grinned through his bloodied lips, "She's dead. If you kill me now, all I'll end up doing is winning, Five Tails! Yes! I instigated her to commit it!"

Han roared as he steam covered his entire fist.

**_Propelling fist!_**

Han's last punch, sank his fist into Onoki's chest who screamed in pain as his brain tried to handle the high intake of pain. The earth caved in as the vibrations from the attack, reverberated across the land.

Onoki just stood still as Han removed his fist. The Tsuchikage's eyes fully dilated as he heaved in air, rapidly trying to boost his ruptured heart.

Onoki, seeing that his end had come spoke one final time, a grin on his features. "I… win."

Han's eyes looked angry at the plain body, panting in exhaustion. A horrified expression graced his face as he remembered Onoki's words.

His mother was dead. Clenching his fist in rage he punched down to Onoki's corpse countlessly.

After going on for a while, he exhaled in regret before his eyes constricted in shock. He then grabbed his chest spitting out blood, before collapsing to the earth.

_What is happening?!_

Naruto looking at what just happened frowned as he sped forth. _Something's wrong._

Materializing there with his sand, Gaara asked Naruto who placed his palm on Han's chest, "What's wrong?"

Naruto, looking at Han with his widened eyes. "His seal! It's has a life attachment!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at Onoki's dead body. "Don't tell me-"

"Onoki tied his life to that of Han. Of all the seals, it had to be this one!"

"Can't you disable it?"

"I… can't!" Naruto hopelessly made out, looked to Han who smiled through his bloodied lip,

"No worries."

Naruto looked bewildered. "But-"

"I accepted that I would kill Onoki no matter what happened to me. I made peace with that a long time ago."

"But… you just got free. It's not fair. Don't you want to live?!"

"Unfortunately, nothing in this world is ever fair." Han spoke softly earning a confused expression from Naruto. "But you said you wanted to create a world that all this wouldn't repeat itself. No useless hatred for Jinchuuriki. So Naruto, I want you to promise me… You will ensure the world is a free place."

"But you-"

"Promise me."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes widened at the stern expression on Han's face. A defeated expression then emerged on his features. "I… promise."

"Good." Han smiled. "Why the sad face? Besides, I'm dying a free person. To help you with your dream, I will give you a gift."

"Thank you for existence, Uzumaki Naruto." Han spoke, earning a shocked look from Naruto. "Because of you, we can dream of a better future."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Han appeared in his mindscape… it was a surrounding of water with a blue tint.

"Is he the one you spoke of, Kokuo?"

The five tailed beast looked at Han, a sympathetic countenance on its face, "Yes, I can sense the chakra running through him, but, enough about that, you are dying."

"Remember, I expected this anyway. I've lost everyone dear to me… except you and my mother who I thought was alive." Han spoke, his soft voice wavering as tears came down his eyes.

"Seeing this Uzumaki Naruto in person, makes me believe that the others who are like me might be saved after all." He looked to Kokuo, a smile emerging on his face. "I will not let you follow me into oblivion. No… Kokuo. If I can save one friend at least, I would do it."

_Han._

The five tailed beast looked on sadly.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto just looked stunned, unable to mouth off another word. Han looked to the skies as he saw a fleet of birds flying above him. Gritting his teeth, tears fell freely from Naruto's eyes as Gaara was seen with a sad expression.

They all watched as Han left the battlefield breathing his last.

Naruto, someone who was used to faking his real emotions, whose emotions were so concealed beneath that smile he wore till he slept, looked on in a stunned silence as tears flowed down his cheeks.

His eyes were completely widened as he swallowed thickly. _Han…_

The scene was seen in an orb as a large frog's palms were noted to be around it.

_So… destiny continues its course eh?_

**CHAPTER END**


	15. Atonement

**_Grief does not change you, it reveals you._**

**_ATONEMENT_**

Tears flowed out of Naruto's eyes as he cradled the body of Han within the plains of the village with a stunned expression on his face. Gaara looked down at him, a grim expression on his face.

He couldn't say a word, not make a motion, because the situation was just as confusing to him.

Naruto's fingers trembled as two words rippled through his memories.

_I… lost._

Gaara looked to Han's body with a sense of empathy gracing hi features. Lying dead in Naruto's arms was someone who went through pain similar to them; someone who looked at the world with apathy, and helplessness. And just like them, Han had cast away hope to make bonds with people.

But when help finally came. When the hope of comradeship was on the horizon, it was ripped from his- no, their hands like they didn't have a choice.

Gaara didn't understand. Why was the world like this? What was the instigator, the one motion that started everything? What was the true cause, of the first, second and third Shinobi war?

Now, a fourth was started because it was essential, to make peace; a peace that Naruto was trying to accomplish; no matter how dark the path may seem.

He closed his eyes in thought.

Apparently, the only way to quell this world was through what ran in its blood.

_War._

The world ran on war; the feeling to prove one's superiority, one's power that led to deaths, deaths that were so unnecessary, pointless. Even he could feel it in his blood; the power that fueled him.

_Chakra._

That was the core of everything, the center of everything. Take that away and the world's identity was lost. The mightier a person's chakra, the more things were destined to shape around him or her.

Just like Naruto.

He could say so far, with what he had seen, Naruto was the most powerful person in the world; it was without a doubt.

So why was someone, someone that could crush the entire world, someone who controlled power that most people dreamt of, weeping over one loss?

Compared to each loss suffered by orphans, this specific one was supposed to be so minuscule, negligible.

Was it because of the resonance they felt when they met, or the degree of understanding that went through them?

It was puzzling, and yet heartbreaking. Although it was a short moment, it was relieving to meet another. And looking at the pain that Naruto showed to Han, Gaara's mouth opened in stunned silence.

Was this the way Naruto unconsciously felt about each of them?

For a second, he hoped to die. He really hoped to be at the position Han was in currently. He wanted someone to care for him, to give him the love that he needed.

So that was why tears flowed out from his eyes too.

He couldn't understand, but yet again, he could. He was supposed to be numb, void to emotions. Just like how Naruto was when he first met him.

From the moment he looked into Naruto's eyes when they first met, Gaara could've said that he was a harbinger of death. He saw that Naruto would've used anything in his path to get what he wanted and even then wouldn't feel a thing.

What happened during his childhood to shape him like that, bewildered him.

Time passed, and he got to know, Iruka, Haku, him then Fu. People he made attachments to. Peeople he gradually grew to see as comrades.

At that thought, Gaara smiled and knew what he was supposed to do.

Placing his right hand on Naruto's shoulder, Gaara lowered his head to Naruto's stunned visage.

"It's alright."

Naruto looked at him, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I understand your pain. Though, you probably feel it more than I do, but right now, we need to go. You can sense the shinobi coming can't you?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, before quickly shifting his head to the side, sniffing a bit as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"You are right."

Naruto recomposed himself and he nodded. Reaching to his pouch, he removing a scroll, he was about to seal Han's body in it before a large squad of shinobi appeared within side.

Looking to the head of the squad, he saw Kurotsuchi looking forward in stunned silence at the battered corpse of her grandfather.

_No…_

"Hey, you're kidding right?" She looked in horror as Kitsuchi who was beside her, looked in incomprehension at the dead body before him. _Impossible._

"Hey old man!"

"Kurotsuchi!"

She ran towards his corpse, moving past Naruto who didn't move a muscle. His expression was hidden, covered by his red hair._ S_he was about to attack when Kitsuchi held her.

"Stop Kurotsuchi! Think wisely!"

Seeing Han's dead body, he turned to Naruto who didn't move. Gaara just looked at them waiting for their next move. "What have you done, Tamashii Shou?"

Naruto slowly raised his head, sharing a brief glance with Kitsuchi who was startled at the coldness seeping through his blue eyes. It felt like he was staring into an endless space, and he felt lost.

Kurotsuchii roared out. "Old man!"

Snarling, she turned and saw Naruto's back turned to her. Gritting her teeth she summoned a lance, made of earth in her hand.

"You bastard!"

She jumped up, roaring in complete rage and moved to kill Naruto.

Kitsuchi's eyes widened. "Kurotsuchi! Don't!"

A wall of sand emerged and blocked the strike causing a minimal shockwave to emerge from the impact. Gaara narrowed his gaze at the strength she possessed, causing him to strengthen the sand's defense.

Kurotsuchi roared harder, trying to breach the sand barrier by concentrating more and more chakra into the strike.

Gaara frowned and was about to clench his hand-

"No." Naruto whispered to him causing him to widen his eyes a bit. "Enough people have died today."

Kitsuchi quickly sped past them and grabbed Kurotsuchi midair, tackling her to the earth behind them.

"Calm down!"

"Let me go!"

"Kurotsuchi!"

Her eyes widened as she began to comprehend what she attempted to do.

She wasn't thinking right. She bit her lip. She understood, had she pressed on, there was a huge chance she would have been dead. She was open to an attack, she was careless. Looking down to the earth in contemplation, something incredible happened that drew their attention.

An incredible amount of chakra filled the surroundings as the Shinobi looked on in fear. Naruto just rose his head, observing the formed five tailed beast before him as it stared back.

The moment was completely still as the Shinobi of Iwa could not move a step; fearing for their lives.

As a silent exchange went through Naruto and Kokuo, Kokuo just nodded and transformed to a ball of chakra before going into a stunned Naruto.

_What are you-_

**_Save the explanations for later._** Kokuo spoke within his seal. **_Get out of here first._**

Naruto just looked down, noting Han's expression. He recalled the conversations they had and that made him to make his next decision.

Slowly going down, he sealed Han's corpse within the scroll and stood up, turning to the shinobi before him.

"We've lost many for one day. This war… is over."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Those four last words elicited a stunned silence over the mini army of Iwagakure's shinobi that had Naruto surrounded.

"What… What did you just say?" Kurotsuchi asked, with her emotion hidden from the people around the area. Kitsuchi looked at her with a frown. _What is she doing?_

Naruto turned to her, his eyes narrowing at her question.

"You come to our home, you kill our Tsuchikage, and you think that we will stand for what you have done here?!" Kurotsuchi spoke with her reddened eyes brimming in rage.

"Kurotsuchi!" Kitsuchi placed a palm on her shoulder, to halt her actions but she didn't heed. Instead, Kurotsuchi walked forward, till she was a shorter distance to Naruto. Naruto didn't respond or react.

Her eyes showed pain that was completely blanketed by anger.

"TelI me Tamashii." She chuckled quietly looking directly to his eyes. "Do you believe in gods?"

She looked at him with an insane grin. "Because if there are, I will swear to them, to whatever divinity that exists in this world. You will pay." She looked determined. "Tamashii Shou, you will pay. You came here to show your power over everyone, not feeling the pain you leave around you. Everything up to this moment was your fault. Yours!"

This prompted a slight twitch of Naruto's fingers as only Gaara could spot it. His eyes narrowed. _Naruto._

"If you hadn't stolen the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki from Konoha, everything would have been avoided. My grandfather's death, the Jinchuuriki's death, everyone lost up to this moment."

She looked bewildered as she tried to comprehend him. "Why? Why would you do this? What is your goal? I don't buy that conquer bullshit you said five years ago. Do you want to rule over us? Do the same thing that was done to the Jinchuuriki? How then are you different to us?! How?!"

"You asked me, if I believed in a divinity." Naruto commented, with a smile emerging from his features. He leaned to her ear, whispering so that only she could listen. "**What if I told you, my actions are his bidding?**"

This prompted a stunned look from Kurotsuchi at the moment. Naruto leaned back and looked to the people before him.

"Why I do what I do, is to change everything. To start it all on a clean sheet, a new canvass. Your village is a prime example of a failed world. Treating someone who protected you all this while, fought for you like trash!"

Kurotsuchi's lips trembled.

"You don't even call him by his name, everyone calls him by the tailed beast he houses, Five tails. If his identity was taken by people like you, what would you call yourselves? The tailed beasts, Shinobi and civilians alike were all created to live in harmony. Not created as weapons for war for your sick pleasures. He protected you all and you couldn't even give him the slightest respect. Instead you insult him. He had no one in your village to call a friend. No one."

Naruto looked at all the Shinobi who looked down in shame unable to look Naruto straight in his eye. The only one who could was Kurotsuchi, and she was trying her best not to look weak in front of Naruto.

"For simple greed of power, the disappearance of Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha spiked a war. So tell me, what do you think my goal is? I want you to spell it out for yourselves."

Naruto spoke with conviction as he tapped Gaara on his shoulder, as a huge platform of sand levitated him to the skies as he spoke.

"As I said earlier, with the current Tsuchikage and Raikage dead, I hereby deem this war over. A big change to this world is coming soon. And my new world will be built on the ruins of the old world."

With those concluding words, Naruto departed from Iwagakure, no one even attempting to stop him.

Kurotsuchi inhaled and exhaled rapidly trying to stop her trembling fist.

"No…" She looked to the skies towards the path he took. Her eyes were darkened completely.

"It's just starting."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It was night, and the seas were shown moving peacefully, undisturbed, while they lapped at the shore. The waves of water pushed into the lands before it retreated, with the sounds of birds chirping filling the air. The serene location was identified as wave country.

The streets were bare, with a little amount of people on the streets. Due to most of them retiring to their homes.

The town was visibly improved from the time Gato reigned over them. After his death, Konoha came and established a base there. This brought a great degree of income to the village as Konoha helped them with the supplies to kick start the country's renovation.

It didn't take long as the carpenters set to work… repairing the village as they lived happily once more.

In a familiar house belonging to Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna, Inari was seen sleeping and Tazuna looked him over from the door to his room. Smiling at the scene he closed the door and walked to the parlor where he spotted Tsunami sitting on the dining chair with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I trust you are thinking of him again." Tazuna chuckled as he took a sit opposite her.

"I can't help but worry, I know who he is; he told me himself. But for him to shoulder everything as he walks along that path, taking in their hatred… why would he do that?" Tsunami spoke a sad look in her eyes.

"Because he is a man." Tazuna spoke with a proud a smile on his face. "From when he was young he put it in his mind to embark on this journey regardless the outcome. But you said it yourself, no matter how he turns from his path, you will always love him. And he promised he would be back so don't you worry. Just wait. No matter the end, he will find his way back to you."

_Naruto._

Tsunami thought, _Come home._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Fu was spotted walking out of the hideout looking at the stars.

"Man, it sure is good to get a nice breeze once in a while."

**_You should also pay attention; you are on lookout you know_**.

Fu scowled. "I know that Chomei. Besides, I don't really know why we are on lookout." She shrugged. "It's not like someone would attack us."

**_It doesn't matter. You were instructed to watch out, and you need a break from almost spending all of the money they had_**_._

"What would we have used it for?" Fu spoke pouting. "I just did it to go try gambling."

**_Which you are very bad at to say. What will Uzumaki say?_**

"Doesn't matter, he told us to spend it and I spent it."

Chomei just let out a sigh of annoyance before Fu looked upwards, a smirk emerging on her face.

"Ah… they are back."

She blinked.

**_What is it?_** Chomei asked.

"I sense only Gaara and Naruto." Fu frowned. _Did Han decline?_

Gaara descended the sand platform as Naruto just landed and began to walk towards the entrance.

"Hey… What happened?"

Naruto did not answer; he just walked into the hideout moving past a puzzled Fu, his expression hidden from plain sight.

"Hey, what happened?" Fu asked, turning to Gaara who didn't move. He just stared at Naruto's departing figure before turning towards Fu.

"We… failed. Han died."

Fu widened her eyes, and dashing to Gaara's front.

"What do you mean, how did the two of you fail?!"

"The Tsuchikage tied his life to that of Han's. As soon as Han killed him, he died. Naruto tried everything to save him; but he couldn't. He is in distress now."

Fu looked at the entrance as she thought with a grim expression, _Naruto._

"I…" Gaara looked down in thought. "I don't know why this is so hard for him to accept. All I know is, he really needs us now."

Fu just clenched her fist and turned towards the path Naruto took. "Take my shift please."

"Huh…?" Gaara blinked. Before he could question her, Fu went in quickly, with a determined expression on her face.

Gaara just sighed and sat on a rock. _Well… she might be of more help than me._

Fu opened a door, seeing Naruto on his bed looking at the top of the room. He had an arm placed over his eyes, blocking them from view.

She looked at him a sad smile emerging on her face, before walking towards him. "Hey."

"Iruka and Haku?"

"They went out to enjoy themselves. You did tell them to. They can take care of themselves."

Naruto didn't comment at the answer.

"I heard about what happened, are you okay?" Fu asked sadly touching his right hand which clenched into a fist.

"I really hoped I could save him. I was sure that I could. I trained for that more than anyone." Tears from his eyes slowly flowed down to the bed. "He was the one that needed help the most, out of all of us. That's why I can't help but think. It's my entire fault that he died. Why didn't I see it? Why couldn't I fix it?"

Fu looked at him. "You know you cannot save everyone. No matter how hard you try. You-"

"That was why I trained this past five years." Naruto spoke interrupting Fu, "So that I wouldn't go through that line of thought ever."

"You saved me, you saved Gaara, you saved Haku, and you are going to save this world." Fu smiled at him. "Han died for you to accomplish your dream, our dream. You are a good person, Naruto. But you should know that you have limits. You said the sage of six paths tried to establish world peace. With all that power, he couldn't, no matter how powerful; or godly you become, you can never save everyone. You should know that."

Naruto didn't reply.

"Naruto, look at me, please."

Naruto's lips trembled a bit not moving his limbs. Fu, slowly reached for his left arm that blocked his eyes from view and moved it to the side. Her eyes widened at the pain she saw his eyes going through.

_Naruto._

It seemed the pain of been a Jinchuuriki, all the pain he buried, he allowed it to build and Han's death just broke the dam.

Quickly moving, Fu sat Naruto up as she hugged him tightly. She swallowed.

"I never thought that I would make a connection with anybody other than Shibuki. Even then, he couldn't understand the pain I was going through. I thought I had no hope to make a bond with anyone, yet you showed up and quelled all that. Remember, you said-"

**_Being shunned, abused, treated like scum and spat on, there are seven other people apart from me and you who have gone through the same things we went through our childhood._**

"You gathered us to save us, and now I am telling you." She smiled a bit. "I guess never officially said this to you, did I? Naruto, thank you."

Naruto just had a stunned look on his face as Fu hugged him.

He couldn't move, totally shocked.

"You know." She muttered. "You're supposed to hug me back. That's how this friendship thing works." Chuckling quietly, he slowly raising his hands and reciprocated the hug with Fu. _Friend huh…_

His memory from his conversation with the Shinju came roaring back.

_"Where are you?" _

**_If you want to know that, Naruto you have to accept my offer. Or else you can go back to the village being scorned, and never have anything to do about it. You will become your Hokage's puppet, and life will go on. You have a great destiny ahead of you Naruto; let me help you unlock it._**

_Naruto trembled at the words that flowed into his mind, he looked down at his palms, a contemplating countenance on his face. "Y…Yes."_

**_Good, I need to ask you Naruto. What do you want the most in this world?_**

_Naruto looked surprised for a moment before he spoke sadly. "Friends."_

_An amused chuckle rippled through his mind, prompting his eye to widen. He clenched his teeth. "What?!" _

**_Your answer… will change soon enough._**

Naruto closed his eyes. _No, it didn't._

An eye overlooking the scene disintegrated as Gaara smirked. _She was of use after all._

He exhaled, looking to the skies, as a smile emerged on his face.

_Friends._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

It wasn't long till Iruka and Haku arrived and were given the grave news. Although saddened, it didn't change anything. That was why, even as they gazed on the fire currently consuming Han's body; cremating him.

Everyone looked on with a look of respect on their faces. Naruto looked at the burning body.

_Han, you made me promise to end all this, and I assure you, I will. I will pursue my goals to the end of my life… Till I accomplish them._

Naruto looked at the disintegrated ashes as they floated to the skies; bowing their heads, they all gave Han Fujikage a final farewell.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

As everyone dispersed to their rooms leaving Naruto and Fu overlooking the dying flames.

"I wanted to thank you." Naruto spoke, turning to Fu who just grinned.

"No probs, blondie." She laughed. "Besides, you were about to turn all _emo_ on us and I didn't want that."

Naruto looked at her dryly. "What?"

"It's a reference." Fu waved the question away to which Naruto chuckled.

"I guess…"

Fu looked at him. "It's good to see you smile again."

"Yea. It' good too." Naruto spoke with a smile

Fu just nodded before she asked, "So, what's our next move?"

"Time to go to my former home I'm guessing."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic?" Fu spoke looking at Naruto who stared at her with a blank face.

"I'm mourning. I shouldn't be spouting schemes over a dead body. It's not healthy."

Fu just laughed. "Yea, I guess you are right."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx `xxxx**

"He is coming."

Hiruzen nodded his head and replied. "I can't believe we had been tricked."

Danzo looked from his seat in the dead of the night as a lantern's fire rippled through the office, giving it a yellowish coloration.

Hiruzen just looked out of the window as he closed his eyes, seemingly at peace.

But how could he, his mind was on nothing but at peace. He just got news that the Raikage and Tsuchikage were dead. The war was over, there was no need to even launch an attack with Mizu.

And at that moment, he realized that they had been tricked.

The war was just meant to weaken each of them; split them up, so they couldn't be able to band together. He went after them one by one till this moment.

First, he took the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; showed his might to garner attention to himself, then he took five years, deceiving them into thinking he was dead. Human nature just proceeded and they leapt into a war that caused severe damage to each of them.

And now he took turns destroying each of the villages by either an outright attack or he killed the Kage.

First was Suna, followed by Iwa and Kumo at the same time. He didn't know why the bounty was placed on his head, it served no purpose. Naruto had succeeded.

The world was afraid of him.

Looking at the red scroll before him, Hiruzen sighed in exhaustion. _Was it too late?_

Naruto's might was incredible, and he knew, he was stronger than Sasuke from the way things went.

"You know you will have to accept." Danzo interrupted his thoughts, looking at the red scroll.

"We both know that Sasuke would only stall for time. We will lose, Hokage."

Hiruzen looked at the scroll with a frown on his face. "It seems when he comes, we will go down fighting."

Danzo nodded his head and walked to the window looking at the village with Hiruzen.

Hiruzen smiled, "This village was created as a deterrent to war. To make people live in harmony regardless of position or power. But with time, we descended into our original instinct."

Danzo nodded, "We cannot change, we will never change. No matter how this world is revolved… There will always be someone who wishes for war, outright destruction. That's why you can never trust anyone in this world. The emergence of the Akatsuki, Tamashii Shou, Orochimaru, Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Kuragari only serves to solidify that purpose. Time and time again, they will rise up."

Danzo looked to the red tinted skies. "That is why we strengthen ourselves, and in doing so strengthen our village, but with time, when peace occurs, all the power wielded, where does it go to? What should it be used for? That leads us to ponder, with all this might, who is the most powerful?"

Hiruzen smirked, "That's exactly the kind of thoughts that leads to wars. Wars then lead to bitterness, both in the victorious and defeated. The bitterness festers in the defeated, the bitterness leads to more hatred and war resumes again." He placed his hand on the window, looking at his reflection. "This world is so flawed, that it cannot be fixed. Unless, Tamashii Shou decides to destroy and rebuild the world again, there will never be peace. But he is a child, he wouldn't understand that."

Danzo nodded his head in agreement. "That is why I chose the darkness, to be prepared for anything coming from anywhere."

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Danzo?" Hiruzen removed his hand. "Before an attack in the war, we would have these discussions as friends, thinking of pointless things when the end is approaching."

Danzo chuckled as he looked at Hiruzen, "It was always a quirk of ours."

Hiruzen just smiled and walked to his desk, picking a brush. He dipped it in an ink container and scribbled signing on an unknown parchment bearing the insignia of Iwagakure.

"Well Naruto, we are waiting."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

In Amegakure, the village was large, noted to contain high towers that were rumored to scrape the skies. It was a highly industrialized village as citizens were seen moving around happily even under the pressure of the rain. Since the village had been closed off, the village did not suffer from the consequences that brewed from the collision between the nations.

Individuals were seen speaking in a bar, "I'm telling you Hayashi, the Tsuchikage and Raikage are dead."

"How did you come by this information, huh Leiko?"

"I work at the information department don't I? Besides, I really doubt any one would be spying on us from another village, since they know that already."

"Pain-sama would still protect us regardless of what happens. But to think they died, who did it?"

Leiko looked serious. "Tamashii Shou apparently."

"You're not joking!" Hayashi looked at Leiko with a frown adorning his features.

Leiko whistled in awe. "That red haired guy, is a monster. To take down two Kage must be a huge feat."

"So what do you think?" A calculative look came on Hayashi's face, prompting a confused reaction from Leiko.

"Huh?"

"Who do you think is stronger, Tamashii or Pain-sama?"

Leiko smirked arrogantly. "Pain-sama of course. Sure Tamashii Shou is powerful, but in the midst of a god, all are brought to bow before him."

Hayashi looked in the distance at the highest tower, "I wonder what he is thinking?"

In the highest tower, one that was rumored amongst the citizens to house a god, a lone individual was seen sitting on an edge from the highest level. His brown spiraled mask with his Akatsuki cloak dripped with the rain as he looked forward with a silent expression.

Images of Naruto's battle with Kakuzu flashed before his lone eye, as his battle with Kisame and the Raikage followed suit, courtesy of the memories supplied by Zetsu.

_That power, feels familiar. So you are the one the Shinju chose, huh, Tamashii Shou. Or should I say Uzumaki Naruto._

Tobi looked silently forward, uncaring at the down fall that threatened to soak his body to sickness. His mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts.

_I've had my suspicions for a while, but Tamashii Shou is really Uzumaki Naruto. As I thought, the Shinju cannot house a body if not from the Uzumaki Clan. Which brings the question, why does only the Uzumaki Clan have the capability to house such a divinity? Is it the life force?_

"What do we do?" a deep voice asked behind Tobi spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

Turning back, Tobi's lone eye saw a figure with orange spiky hair. His pale skin was seen being adorned with numerous piercings. He was seen wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Beside him was a woman with blue hair on with a pale face also wearing the Akatsuki Cloak.

The figure then continued

"He has the Five Tails." Tobi then spoke in a voice that felt harmless, but the tone was ominous filling the surroundings. "We have three tailed beasts with us don't we?"

Pain nodded.

"All we have to do is to keep waiting; Naruto will come to us himself."

The leader Pain, looked at Tobi for a while, this prompted Tobi to narrow his lone eye at the duo. "Anything…?"

"Ever since you revealed to me with the information of what you did to the former one with the mask, I've followed your orders without fault, considering who you are. I'm betting only I in this world knows of your current existence, maybe even Zetsu."

"Your point being?"

"Will you win?" Pain asked upfront without a sideway glance, his purple rings eyes looking at the masked member with no emotion.

A slight staring contest went through the two powerhouses, none willing to back down, before Tobi smirked, easily seen through his eyes.

"There is no need to worry about that." Tobi chuckled, "Tamashii Shou will be defeated by I, no one else can defeat him, maybe even you can, Pain."

"Why the doubt?" Pain asked looking at Tobi directly, almost frowning at the veiled insult.

"Because I have an inkling of where his power from; power that I thought wouldn't exist since the warring periods."

"I see."

"For now, his sight is set on Konoha. Let him go and run wild as he pleases."

Pain began to walk away, thunder rumbling in the skies as Tobi let loose an amused chuckle.

"But know this." Pain commented, not turning his back to Tobi. "If he attacks my village, I will kill him."

He then went into the building, the darkness enveloping him completely.

_I never held you back, did I?_ Tobi chuckled to the atmosphere. _I need to get out of here._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

_Just what is happening to me?!_ Tsuchigumo grabbed his head as it pulsed with pain. The pain being more indescribable than before, it was as if something was trying to rip his head off.

Tsuchigumo made sure his office was secure before he retreated to his chair heaving in and out loudly, as large amounts of sweat dripped down his head.

It seemed as if his chakra was fighting something off but he couldn't for the life of him figure what was wrong. Just before he could set out to Konoha to report what had transpired with Naruto a similar pain emerged from before.

It happened gradually. First, he started gaining a sense of free will, something he thought he had. It was strange; it was confusing.

He didn't know why these emotions started going through him; it made him see everything, a bit differently. Naturally, he would not care about anything that happened with the village but now he was concerned about everything; especially Terumi Mei.

Tsuchigumo didn't know why but he began feeling immense guilt over what he did to her brother. He began to question himself, his very own philosophies. His will to protect Konoha was fading and being replaced by something else. That, he did not know. He hoped he did, he was sure that he recognized the feeling, but what was it?

The only means he could come up was that his memories were tampered with; just as the Hokage was suggesting. The Hokage, the title, his loyalty to him was been questioned.

Tsuchigumo knew it began to happen as soon as he asked himself if he should report to the Hokage. He couldn't remember himself ever going along that line of thought.

Just what was happening? It was then he decided. He would get to the bottom of what was happening.

Composing himself, Tsuchigumo walked to the door, exhaling deeply, before unsealing it and walking down, a passive look on his face. He passed the guards who greeted him respect but that did not make his movement falter, not one step.

Walking down, he passed Mei who smiled walking towards him. Looking around, and sighting no one, but the secret ANBU that kept watch over the Mizukage, Mei spoke, not noticing the slight softening of Tsuchigumo's pupils.

"Yagura… I was just about to see you." She spoke worriedly as she ran towards him.

"Mei." He spoke in a whisper.

"I heard Tamashii was sighted earlier, are you alright?" Mei asked with complete worry, a look that Tsuchigumo halted at.

Things were getting confusing for him. Conflicting emotions ran through him as Mei was not spotting the inner turmoil he was experiencing, his pale pupils helped to maintain his expression.

"I'm okay, Mei." Tsuchigumo replied through his counterpart. "I will tell you what happened. Currently, I have to go and confirm something."

Mei nodded, watching Tsuchigumo leave the Mizukage Tower as he walked towards unknown location.

She smiled at his departing figure. For a while she thought she lost everything. Yagura and she grew up in the orphanage, always looking out for each other. Yagura was always taunted because of his short size and that made him being underestimated a lot.

It wasn't a while later until the Third Mizukage picked him to be the Sanbi Jinchuuriki.

Against both of their fears, Yagura was actually respected for containing the tailed beast. Mei could say he was among the few Jinchuuriki that weren't ostracized for containing a tailed beast.

A couple of years later, Yagura was successfully able to control his tailed beast giving him high military power, and his fame across the village grew with time. And she was beside him in everything.

It wouldn't last for long as something happened that changed him. He suddenly became reclusive and always kept to himself. She didn't understand why he chose to live in solitude; she didn't understand why the future event shaped out very wrongly.

But she knew, she wasn't supposed to let him be.

It wasn't long until Yagura conspired against the Third, killing him and taking his place as the Fourth Mizukage.

Then it began.

Yagura began _the purge_, wiping out hundreds of clans that lived in the village that possessed anything reminiscent to bloodline ability.

She didn't understand why he chose to go down that route. Going to meet him, she began to ask when everything began to go wrong; he just brushed her off. All the pain they went through together, easily forgotten by him as he continued his tyranny as the Mizukage, eliciting fear from civilian and shinobi alike.

After a year, Mei gave up trying to convince him, and in a rage after seeing what transpired in one of the purges that saw to the deaths of numerous children - with the killers hanging themselves unable to go forth with the guilt - she formed a rebellion against Yagura. She didn't need to look far to get supporters.

Those out of fear stayed with Yagura while those who wanted to change everything for themselves joined Mei's rebellion.

Clashes went between the two opposing sides as they battled for control. That village seemed to fall into disarray until a mysterious battle on the banks of the mainland occurred between Yagura and some unidentified individuals.

After that battle, Yagura seemingly changed, like a veil began to be lifted from his eyes he began to return to his old self; making her think that all this while, Yagura could still be saved.

And now, Yagura did a good Job ruling over Kirigakure, he welcomed the Rokubi Jinchuuriki even though he wanted to kill him earlier. It was as if he turned a complete 180. She thought it was a trick, seemingly to lure her out and kill her. It proved to be false as Yagura so far demonstrated that he was an excellent leader.

She actually was happy; in the midst of war, she found peace.

Tsuchigumo walked until he was in front of a huge building. Walking in, he saw people going about their business, before they sighted him.

"Mizukage-sama!" they greeted with reverence to which he just signaled them to carry on. Walking along the stairs he went underground until he met himself in front of a door. Walking in he looked around as the people lounged lazily.

They hadn't noticed him.

"Where is your boss?"

"Mizukage-sama!" One of the workers spoke loudly as all of them bowed, before a man with blue hair with signs of grey showing themselves bit by bit, looked at him bowing.

"Mizukage-sama" he bowed, waiting for his orders.

"Aoiro, come with me."

Aoiro followed Tsuchigumo to a private section of the building, particularly the east wing.

"I want you to help me with something; you were in charge of sealing the bijju, correct?"

"Yes, Mizukage-sama."

"Meaning you at least have to be adept with seals."

Aoiro nodded to which he continued, "I believe someone has tampered with my memories. There are things I am not remembering vividly."

Aoiro looked with stunned eyes, their Mizukage was attacked.

"So, I want you to look at my head for something. Now I want you to know something before we start, nothing ever leaves this room. Swear to me."

"I understand, Mizukage-sama."

Tsuchigumo slightly undid the transformation on his head quickly. Not showing his face Yagura didn't look at Aoiro's stunned face. "H…How?"

"They are… complications gotten from the Three tails." Tsugchigumo quickly replied, "Don't read too much into it."

"Yes, Mizukage-sama." Aoiro regained his composure as he recalled his oath.

Placing his palm on the Mizukage's head, he closed his eyes as his palm became covered with blue chakra as he examined the head thoroughly. Widening his eyes, he touched a spot.

"Here, Mizukage sama! A seal is here!"

"Well… remove it then."

Aoiro looked conflicted. "It is going to be extremely painful, it's not a type of seal you come by very often. Just a heads up, it is very powerful, and it might kill you."

"I've been through worse, just remove it" Tsuchigumo spoke slightly annoyed.

Nodding his head, Aoiro exhaled softly, before going through a series of hand seals, prompting his chakra to build up before pointing his index finger to the point of the seal. The seal pulsed as Tsuchigumo tensed.

The pain pulsed through his skull made him grit his teeth, as Aoiro continued to pass chakra through the lock of the seal.

It was painful sure, but not as painful as receiving a tailed beast.

Aoiro's eyes then narrowed as he took in air slightly. _Well I have gotten the main scope of the seal. Now for the hard part._

Immediately, Aoiro's eyes strained as his chakra output increased as he let out a slight grunt sending more chakra into the seal, greatly aggravating as it began to change to a dark red inscription.

_'__**AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH**__'_

Tsuchigumo roared in pain as a slight shockwave rang through the seal guarded room.

Aoiro panted as he looked at Tsuchigumo's head smiling a bit as he saw the seal dissipated, but something was weird. He saw the Mizukage remain still. Suddenly his eyes widened as he thought of the consequences.

"Mizukage-sama!"

Running forwards, he placed his palm as he tried to resuscitate him. It wouldn't do for the words, _Killed the Mizukage _to be inscribed on his grave_._

"Mizuka… ge?"

He paled as he saw an unseen expression on Tsuchigumo's face. Standing up slowly, he walked towards the door.

Placing his palm on the door handle, he muttered. "Thank you, Aoiro." Opening it, he walked out, leaving Aoiro trying to compose himself. _W…What was that?_

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tsuchigumo walked slowly as he passing a couple of citizens who smiled as they bowed down in reverence. He didn't react or reply to their greetings. His emotion was kept hidden from view as he walked to the plains he earlier clashed with the real Mizukage.

Looking at the sky, everything seemed silent, before his façade broke completely. He looked shocked to the receding and incoming waves his mouth agape in shock.

_Kushina, Mikoto, Minato…_

His chakra spiked as he looked to the skies; an ethereal yellow aura enveloping him as it tunneled to the skies, causing it to rumble.

His eyes was completely buried in rage. But he didn't shout, or scream. His eyes just stared forward in reaction as memories of who he was brimmed into the surface.

_Toshiro… That's my name._

Many shinobi looked at the yellow tunnel of chakra, shivering in thought at the chakra; it was filled with so much rage that it was palpable. They could taste it.

Quickly moving to the area, multiple shinobi landed within the vicinity, showing alarmed expressions. Still in his disguise, he looked behind him, seeing the platoon of ninja looking at him with fright.

One stepped forward. "Mizukage-sama, what is wrong?!"

With his eyes shadowed, he muttered mirthlessly. _It doesn't matter anymore._

"Broth-!" Mei shouted out with worry as she walked towards him.

"Stop." 'Yagura' spoke halting Mei.

"Yag-"

"I am not your brother." Toshiro interrupted, with a frown on his face

Mei's eyes widened at the reply. "What are you…?"

"Your brother… is dead."

Mei's eyes looked at him with a stunned expression. "What are you saying, Yagura… Please tell me you aren't returning to your old self."

Mei looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

_Please… not this time._

She was certain, if Yagura would return to his past self, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Toshiro turned to her. "You don't understand."

"Make me dammit!" Mei shouted at him, tears falling. "Make me understand, Yagura."

The remaining Shinobi felt out of place as they watched the banter between the siblings.

"You should all retreat." Toshiro instructed the Shinobi as they looked him. Their captain looked at Yagura then at Mei who refused to move a step, looking at her brother's eyes fiercely.

The platoon then retreated as Mei looked at him demanding an answer.

"I am not Yagura, Mei."

"You have said that before… remember-"

**xxxx****_Reccollectionsxxxx_**

Mei looked at Yagura's cold eyes as they both sized each other up, both of them standing on the ocean.

"What do you think you are doing Mei?" Yagura asked, his tone coated with nothing but apathy.

Mei looked at him fiercely as she inhaled air a bit. "Where is he?" Mei asked him "Where is Yagura that I knew. My younger brother! Not this… monster!"

"That Yagura is dead" Yagura simply replied. "So tell me, what are you doing, Mei? You have killed dozens of my army. Are you forming a rebellion?"

"This has to stop! Everything has to stop! Why won't you listen to reason? This is madness, Yagura! I don't know what happened to you but I'd be dammed if I let you continue like this."

"So what then." Yagura asked with a bit of amusement. "Would you kill me?"

"Yes." Mei answered with a furious look on her face as Yagura's short smirk vanished, which he replaced with a frown. She clenched her fist. "If that is what it takes. I have watched you butcher countless civilians, women both barren and expecting, you have killed children Yagura! Why?!"

"It was… necessary." Yagura spoke simply causing her to look at him in horror.

"Now." Yagura spoke raising his staff towards her. "Die."

A huge wave of water emerged enveloping Mei from view as she melted in a puddle of lava.

_A lava clone? _He chuckled.**_ Run. _**_Run my dear sister._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Mei looked at him, "The last time you told me that, you were someone I couldn't stomach existing; a perversion of my brother! Are you going back to that! Tell me!"

"I am not Yagura, Mei" Toshiro spoke before his eyes turned black stunning Mei as his hair began to slowly revert to its original red with his height increasing.

"I am Tsu… Uzumaki Toshiro. Your brother died at the battle of the plains."

"But-"

"I killed him." Toshiro spoke looking at Mei's look of realization. She looked at him as flashes of the times they spent together went through her head. She shifted her head in the negative.

"No."

Toshiro frowned as he looked at her sympathetically.

"No. You can't be-" Mei just dropped down to her knees. "You can't be a lie!"

"I know that you want to kill me as well and I understand. So-"

Toshiro bowed down his head, looking at her pleadingly. "Please… l-"

Emotions riveted through his head as he tried to compose himself. Swallowing deeply, his eyes were red with emotion. "I will atone for my sins for killing your brother, but I have to be at peace. And I will be back."

A determined look came on Toshiro's face as flashes of when he was young flashed, coinciding with his face.

"Then you can kill me… as you wish. I deserve it."

Toshiro then slowly dissipated to the air as he looked at Mei's crestfallen look. Closing his eyes, a slight tear came out as he vanished into the air; leaving Mei, alone at the river bank with the ocean lapping and receding at the shore.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto was spotted sitting down in a meditative position as he closed his eyes. Relishing in the silence.

Suddenly a voice spoke, **"And here I thought thinking you couldn't feel emotions**."

"Kurama." Naruto spoke, looking at the nine-tailed fox as he walked towards it with a smile on his face.

"**So.**" Kurama spoke, bypassing the greetings. "**When are you actually going to Konoha**?"

"Soon" Naruto spoke, jumping and landing on his nose. "I wanted to check up on you, you know. Hope you aren't feeling grumpy that I haven't come to visit."

**"Hah! If you meant that I was grumpy that you didn't come to see me with you crying like a bitch then you are so wrong.**"

A slight blush of embarrassment came on Naruto's face as he retorted with a faux anger.

"S…Shut up! I was caught up in the moment." He whispered in longing. "And I really wanted to save him you know."

Kurama sighed. "O**f course I know. I can read your emotions. It was good that Chomei's brat knocked some sense into you. I would have just beaten you till you forgot about it.**"

Naruto looked at Kurama with a dry look. "And I like you too Kurama."

The Nine tailed fox scoffed. "**So… are you going to say something, Kokuo?**"

Kurama spoke as behind him; Kokuo was seen looking at Naruto scrutinizing him on Kurama's nose.

"**You don't give people your name often, Kurama**" Kokuo said simply.

"**Hmmph!**" Kurama huffed as he lay down on his two front limbs.

"He tries not to show it but he likes me." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face.

Naruto's face then hit the water below as Kurama flicked him off his nose, prompting a snort from Kurama.

Naruto clenched his fist as he got up, looking at Kurama an irritated expression on his face.

"**He interests me… if that's what you are asking.**" Kurama answered Kokuo, as the latter looked at Naruto before it spoke amused.

"**Also, things don't amuse you for long. For you not to have eaten him up shows that you've become quite attached to him.**"

Naruto snickered as a twitch formed on Kurama's forehead. "**You and your smart mouth, Kokuo.**"

Kokuo just smirked as it looked at Naruto.

"**I bet you've missed it haven't you**." Kokuo spoke earning a grunt from Kurama. The Five Tails turned its attention to Naruto, "**I fused myself into you because it would be safer that way.**"

"W…What do you mean?"

"**You might not know it but we bijju are susceptible to the eyes of the Uchiha. The Uchiha Han fought, had very impressive prowess. And I am sure that we aren't finished with the last of them.**"

"Uchiha Sasuke huh." Naruto spoke as a smirk came on his face "That wouldn't be a problem."

Kurama looked at Naruto before he spoke. "**That is not all… There is another with the Sharingan out there.**"

This created a brief silence as Naruto and Kokuo looked at Kurama with narrowed eyes

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking into Kurama's eyes not joking anymore "I thought Itachi killed all of the clan leaving only Sasuke, are you referring to his children?"

"**No… And I am sure that he is more powerful than Sasuke.**"

"Why tell me this now?"

Kurama looked at Naruto for a while as Naruto stared back at him,

Kurama then spoke, "**He was the one behind my attack to your village sixteen years ago.**"

This prompted a stunned look from Naruto as he looked at Kurama. "What?!"

"**The Shinju did not tell you this I recall because it was not his place to tell**"

"What are you-"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kurama placed his palm on the ground.

Immediately, a dark seal appeared, and suddenly, wisps of Chakra coalesced together before they separated making Naruto sense a familiar Chakra.

"**They instructed me to reveal themselves to you when you were ready, out of most of the humans, they are one of the very few I respect.**"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked forward in shock. _What… is this?_

"**Naruto meet your Parents… Namikaze Minato… and Uzumaki Kushina.**"

**CHAPTER END**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

OMAKE

**DIFFERENT MEETING IN NARUTO'S SEALSCAPE**

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto was spotted sitting down in a meditative position as he closed his eyes, suddenly a voice spoke;

"**And here I thought thinking you couldn't feel emotions.**"

"Kurama" Naruto spoke looking at the nine-tailed fox as he walked towards it with a smile on his face

"**So-**" Kurama spoke, bypassing the greetings. "**When are you actually going to Konoha**"

"Soon" Naruto spoke, jumping and landing on his nose "I wanted to check up on you, you know. Hope you aren't feeling grumpy that I haven't come to visit"

"**Hah! If you meant that I was grumpy that you didn't come to see me with you crying like a bitch then you are so wrong**"

"**So Kokuo, are you going to say something other than brood."**

"**Speak for your yourself, besides why is Uzumaki staring at us like that**"

"**Hmm?**" Kurama asked as he looked at Naruto who looked at them with a creepy look

"**W…What are you staring at us for?**"

"I want to ask you a question, first of all Kokuo what are you doing here?"

A twitch came on Kokuo's forehead.

"To be your mascot, what do you think?" Kokuo spoke with half lidded eyes.

"Oh…" Naruto spoke as a look of realization formed on his head. "We definitely need a mascot."

This earned a dry look from Kokuo. _Huh?_

"**He doesn't get sarcasm." **Kurama spoke with a disappointed look.

"So…" Naruto concentrated as Kokuo reduced to a small size pluffy goat-like dolphin thingy

(**A/N: Honestly I don't know what animal it is**)

"W…what?!" Kokuo looked stunned as it stared at Naruto with shock

Naruto grinned before turning to Kurama

"Next question… are you male or female Kurama"

"Huh?" Kurama had a 'WTF' look on his face as he looked at Naruto

"I mean you are a ball of chakra but you sound male… so…?" Naruto asked tappingg his right foot on the ground.

"Are you an idiot? You can't ask something like that?"

"But it's true isn't it? I mean Kokuo sounds female so… Oh I know!"

Naruto grinned as he rose Kokuo up with Kokuo looking puzzled before Naruto just spread its legs his eyes widening.

"Don't tell me-"

Kokuo's eyes trembled with fury

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Kokuo quickly reverted to her gigantic form as Naruto looked in horror as the tailed beast was directly above him. "Five Mountaiin Jump!"

"Holy-"

A humongous expolsion graced the area as Naruto was caught in the epicenter.

Kurama grinned as Kokuo quickly resumed to its spot as it looked at Kurama

"What?!"

"I definitely missed you"

Kokuo huffed as they overlooked a twitching Naruto on the ground his unconscious with his pupils unseen… he kept muttering

"W…Why?"

**END**

**Thanks to Burning Saiyan for the Idea ****J****.**


	16. Beginning of All

**_Family is not an important thing, it's everything…_**

**_BEGINNING OF ALL_**

A large area of land was seen. It was composed of numerous mountains, plateau and valleys; the entire landscape been suited for hideouts. The mountains gave opportunities for numerous caves as they all were seen with varying degree of stalagmites and stalactites.

Inside a particular cave an entrance was seen carved almost perfectly; obviously the work of Ninjutsu. Water dripped in minimal quantities to the hard earth underneath it as it echoed throughout the cave.

Two silhouettes were seen speaking to each other… one was sitting while the other stood in front of him. There was no light to show if it was day or night; it was just dark, or which voice belonged too who.

"It's astounding really." The one standing muttered in awe. "Your willingness to live. You killed yourself, if your boy's memories are anything to go through."

"You…"

"You put him in a genjutsu huh." He chuckled, "You never died did you?"

"You survived."

"I broke out, even if it took a long while. I plotted out many versions of your death but I figured later on it was pointless. Everything was… pointless. You left Konoha to my amusement. Things are really not what I expected it to be..."

"Nothing ever goes as planned."

"No it doesn't. I am going to kill you, you know that…."

"It's my time to die then."

"Death…" The one standing muttered, walking closely to the chair. "That is what you have tried to escape up till now. Well now death has found you. You will be an obstacle to my goals, goals that I am trying to achieve. You are a relic of the past that will have no purpose in this world."

A slight chuckle rang through the caves as the sitting one remarked. "And so are you."

"There is a difference between us. My power far exceeds yours and I am someone who can stand to the tests of time. Of course you know right?"

**_Hidden Uzumaki Secret Art: Purgatory_**

A dense chakra filled the surroundings as the entire scene faded to black.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**PRESENT**

Naruto looked forward in shocked silence as he saw the two people he never thought he would meet ever again.

The man had spiky blond hair that extended to his shoulders, his two bangs framing his face as he looked at Naruto with his blue eyes. The second person, a woman wore a housewife's clothing as she had long flaming red hair that reached down to her back. Her violet eyes looked at Naruto with love as she watched him with slight worry.

Placing her hands over her mouth; tears began to brim in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"N…Naruto… is that you?"

Silence was the answer as Naruto just looked at them, completely stunned. He didn't know what to feel. He was distraught.

Minato looked at Naruto smiling. He understood his predicament. He looked at Kushina, knowing she was trying to hold herself from running and hugging the daylights out of him. She was also afraid, of what he would think of her.

"Hey… Naruto." Minato began "To think you would be this grown when we would see you again."

Naruto looked at him as he muttered. "Fourth Hokage."

A brief memory from the past caused his eyes to widen.

**_'Your father was the Fourth Hokage and your mother a descendant from the first Clan head of Konoha. So it should be no mistake that you had the capability to hold such power.'_**

**_'That's not it.'_**

**_'Hmm?'_**

**_'It's his fault isn't it? The cause of my pain in Konoha.' Naruto asked in a monotone voice. He clenched his fist._**

**_'If you look at things technically, the answer is yes.'_**

**_'Technically?' Naruto asked looking at In'ei, his eyes blazing with anger. 'Technically?!'_**

**_'If you just heard that he was the man who sealed the Nine Tails in you, then he was responsible. But I saw the circumstances that led to it and I must say that he had no other choice. But it is not in my place to say. The answers would be revealed to you later.'_**

**_'Why later?! Why not now?! Tell me!'_**

**_'It's not my place to say…'_**

Minato smiled. "Kushina and I asked Kurama to show ourselves to you whenever he thought you were ready to face the truth. We trusted his judgment."

"Why?" Naruto whispered hollowly with his emotion hidden from view. Minato blinked at Naruto's next words. It was as if he had lost his initial composure. "Why are you here?!"

"There is an explanation for that." Minato spoke calmly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do for eighteen years!" Naruto retorted, with his usual calm façade disappearing. He looked at them with a bit of longing, anger and fear.

He would never admit to himself, but since his birth, he always wanted to know about his parents from the deepest crevices of his heart. He knew that Tsunami was like a mother to him but he just wanted to know them; how they were like.

From the moment he was born, he was starved from the affection he really wanted. That look that Kushina was looking at him with. He wanted that, the look of undying love.

He longed for it. And he oh so wanted to reach for them, fill that void that was always in his heart.

But he didn't.

Anger clouded his gaze. Why would they abandon him like that? He felt nothing but resentment regarding the fact that he was insulted a lot that his parents abandoned him because they were sick of raising a 'filth' like him. Even though he ignored it, it left a sinking feeling in his stomach as he cried himself to sleep constantly.

He just wanted to know if it was true, if they hated him. And in that cloud of rage murderous thoughts seeped into his mind.

But he was then told by the Shinju that his parents were these specific people in front of him, and their story. After listening to it all, with what they encountered, he began to feel fear; because he didn't know what to feel towards them. The hatred that spanned for years quelled gradually as he even felt sympathy, but still, he didn't let it go.

They left him.

Sure he was able to befriend the Nine Tails but before that it was horrible. The hate he was exposed to at such a young age was mind breaking. And even though he never wanted to admit it, he could remember their glares and that was why he looked at them angrily for.

He was the most vulnerable at that time, and the people really used that.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his palms as he looked at them. Kushina was about to run towards him.

"Naru-"

"No, stay back!" Naruto halted her. He just didn't want to be close to her, because he knew he would be drawn to her. Like a metal to a magnet, he really longed for his mother, hoping that he could at least imagine her face.

Now, he could see the pain in her eyes as she willed herself to stop. An understanding look in her eyes was observed as Kushina understood.

It was too much for him at the moment. Minato then decided to step forward.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto clenched his fist.

"We know that we have a lot of explaining to do, and by the look of your face you definitely had it rough huh?"

"Had it rough? Oh no! It was awesome. Jinchuuriki do get a very _special_ type of treatment in all the villages!" Naruto shouted with sarcasm eliciting an internal flinch from Minato but he kept a calm face, allowing Naruto to vent his anger out. It was good he did.

"What were you thinking?!" Naruto's eyes burned with rage. "I was treated by the lowest of scum by the very people you tried to protect! The very people you defended using me! Even if they left me alone it would have been better! They looked at me like I was a pest they just couldn't get rid of. They looked at me with utter hatred that I hated them for it! Hell I despised them for it!"

His lips trembled as tears flowed down Kushina's cheeks. She was really hurt.

"I wanted to see you! So I could punch the daylights out of you for what you did to me!"

"Then go on-"

**_GURK!_**

Minato winced as Naruto buried his fist in Minato's gut. Kushina was about to speak but a look from Minato halted her. She just clenched her fist.

Naruto punched.

"I felt nothing but anger at the two of you!"

It was relentless.

"I wanted to kill you with any chance I got!"

He wasn't sure if his father could even feel it, but still he didn't care.

"I… **argh! **I was so pissed that you were dead! I wanted to bring you back and kill you again!"

Tears flowed freely out of Kushina's eyes as every comment made her feel so miserable. Her heart twisted in agony as Naruto went on.

"And?" Minato asked with a wince. "What of now?"

Naruto stopped, feeling exhausted; his fist that was embedded in Minato's gut was the only anchor keeping him up as he inhaled and exhaled.

"I was told of your story." Naruto gritted his teeth, muttering silently. "I know about our clan, Mito, Toshiro." This prompted a widened look from Kushina as unwanted memories came rushing back.

"I see." Minato smiled sadly while speaking through a bloodied lip, though it was quickly fading. "I really don't deserve to be called your dad due to what I put you through." He was never so ashamed of himself; still he persevered, wanting to make amends with his son.

"You really got strong huh? I'm sorry I couldn't watch you grow up. I'm sorry that we left like that. I'm sorry for sealing Kurama into you. I'm sorry, for bringing you so much pain. I honestly… am sorry."

Minato apologized with tears flowing down his orbs. Kushina just looked downcast, unable to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"It's… alright." Naruto muttered, withdrawing his fist. "I don't actually know what happened, but with what I know, it's a bit understandable to me." He gave a ghostly smile. "It's… a bit relieving to find out that you actually cared." He looked conflicted. "I actually don't know what I feel now."

"I understand." Minato nodded slowly.

Kurama looked at the scene with boredom. "**I'm out of here! Such irrelevant feelings!**" It spoke as it turned to Kokuo "**Let's go!**"

Kokuo just looked at Kurama with a disbelieving expression at the interruption as the tailed beasts vanished from there.

"I hadn't even noticed him." Kushina smiled a bit, walking towards Naruto. "Naruto." She looked forward, her eyes just craving one thing at the moment. Forgiveness. "I know that you are angry at us but, I want you to know that we love you with every fiber of your being. I really do, Naruto. And 'm really sorry for what we made you go through, so whatever you feel for us is completely understood. It was never supposed to be like this for you."

She looked forward in sincerity, sniffing a bit. "It was never supposed to be like this. I'm really sorry for everything you had to go through. I-" She couldn't continue, just letting her eyes speak for her.

Naruto's expression softened at her violet eyes, looking at him with need, begging for his forgiveness.

"You just have to explain yourselves, remember." Naruto spoke with his fist unclenched, deciding to hear their side of the story.

Kushina nodded. "I understand."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kokuo looked at Kurama, with the nine tailed fox just staring into space. "**You have really changed haven't you?**"

**"I don't know what you are talking about" **Kurama ignored her statement.

"**It has been a while since a human was worth your time. And that was with father.**"

Kurama huffed. "What's your point?"

"**What is with this Uzumaki family that you seem to show a slight attachment to?**"

Kurama just kept quiet looking forward, not replying to the question; almost trying to find the answer himself. "**Like I said, they are just one of the few people I respect.**"

Kokuo looked at Kurama, the one sided look going on for a while before she directed a smirk towards him. "**Father would be proud at how far you have come.**"

This prompted a slight reaction from Kurama as his eye softened, not that it was visible to Kokuo, but it seemed she could sense it. He scoffed. "**You and your smart mouth, Kokuo.**"

Kokuo just smiled as it lay down looking to the space.

"**Well, why don't you tell me about our progenitor?**" Kokuo spoke as Kurama's eyes gained an amused look.

"**Nothing escapes you does it?**"

"**Of course.**" Kokuo then gained a serious look. "**So tell me, what exactly is she planning?**"

Kurama just laughed quietly. "It all depends on Naruto. Though I have to say, it's coming out quite nicely."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The scenery was altered as Naruto, Kushina and Minato were seen sitting on the space of the surroundings which was colored entirely blue with specters of lights dancing around like meteor showers in the sky.

Naruto looked at them as Kushina chose to speak first, "So, tell me, how far of our story do you know?" Kushina asked smiling as she recalled a distant memory.

"I know up to the point you married him." Naruto gestured to a flustered Minato as he stared forward to Kushina, prompting a slight fond smile from her features. Naruto looked at her, stunned at the smile across her face.

"Okay." Kushina composed herself. "Then do you know that you were the Third _Jinchuuriki_ of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama?" Naruto looked stunned.

"No."

"I guess we can start from there. I'm sure you know of Uzumaki Mito, she was the first Jinchuuriki, and then I followed." Naruto nodded. "And you know that I was the Jinchuuriki before you. The Uzumaki clan possessed increased life span because our life force was so potent to the point that we could survive a Tailed Beast extraction for a while. And stay alive if medical attention is immediate."

A pained look flashed across Kushina's face as she spoke, "Well our story begins from there."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Minato finished signing a bunch of papers before yawning, eliciting a muffled chuckle from an ANBU stationed in the room.

Minato frowned looking to the ceiling. "When you become Hokage, Kakashi, then you'd see why it's so funny." He sighed in relief. "Finally." Minato spoke happily. "I get to go home. Watch the office will you?" Minato directed the last sentence to Kakashi who saluted as the Hokage flashed out of the office to the door of his home.

Before he could knock, the door already opened with Kushina giving him a wide grin. Smiling he walked in.

"Impressive as always, Kushina."

A haughty smirk graced Kushina's face as she replied following him into the house. "Of course, I'd always know when you come in. Well you are supposed to know, I'm that awesome. I mean sensing people just like-"

"Well you know that I wait outside for the courtesy." Minato interrupted herself praises before it went too far. "Flashing in might give you a heart attack."

"Well you wouldn't be doing that for a while."

"What do you mean?" Minato yawned moving to sit on the dining table and almost immediately, began to wharf through the food to Kushina's amusement.

"Oh bless me, this is excellent!"

"Well I mean that you wouldn't want to startle a pregnant lady, would you?"

"Of course not. I mean why would I? It's ridiculous." Minato laughed absently, concentrating on sating the incredible needs of his stomach. Kushina just smirked.

**_3… 2… 1…_**

"Wait, What?!" As if on cue, Minato dropped his chopsticks before turning to Kushina with a flabbergasted look, "W… What are you saying?"

Kushina's grin increased as she spoke, "Well you are going to be a father Minato."

Minato's eyes widened, whispering in thought. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yup!"

"I'm going to be a father!" Minato shouted with joy, standing up and flashing next to Kushina who smiled with great joy.

"Yup!"

"Ah! Kushina! I love you!"

Minato exclaimed, walking straight to her and kissing her on the lips as well as every part of her face, leaving a blushing Kushina as she glowed.

"S…Stop that you i…idiot!"

Releasing himself from the kiss, Minato started fretting over her, "Are you okay? How far along are you? Have you slept today? Of course you have slept today. Have you-"

Kushina quickly punched Minato to the floor, sending the tired Hokage to unconsciousness as she sighed, before dragging him by the leg to the bedroom.

She groaned. _Men._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A couple of months passed and Kushina was spotted with a big bump on her stomach, showing the late telltale signs of pregnancy. She walked with pride as she was going to give birth anytime soon.

Walking along the streets of Konohagakure, she visibly glowed as she saw the serene surroundings, noting the people going about on their day to day activities. It was the same to her but still, it felt better, and much more peaceful.

She could see the buyers and sellers interacting as they argued over the price of certain goods; smiles on their faces. She could see children playing, running after each other giggling, with some little girls arranging flowers while they discussed animatedly.

She could see mothers tending to their children, as the latter beamed with joy.

Kushina smiled wistfully at the peace surrounding her; it was as if she could feel the positive energy beaming around her, and she couldn't wait to bring her child into this world. Kushina then put her palm to her stomach looking at it with so much love, the baby kicked, as if he felt it.

She blinked.

"Kushina."

Her fantasy was interrupted, as a woman called her name making her turn back with a puzzled expression before it brightened as she saw an older Mikoto also pregnant.

"Mikoto!"

Mikoto smiled and looked at Kushina with a smirk that the latter recognized all too well. "Well, fantasizing again aren't we?"

Kushina just nodded as she turned to look at the mother-son pair, not seeing them as they had left. "I can't wait as soon as this baby is born, you know"

Kushina spoke as she rubbed her belly.

_Oh I pity the baby already_. Mikoto chuckled, walking towards Kushina. "So how are you, Kushina? You have been secluded from us. I rarely see you again."

"It's because of my _condition_ you know." Kushina signaled to her stomach. "It gets weaker during pregnancy; that's why I have to be reporting almost every time for the seal to be checked."

Mikoto smiled. "Minato must be having it hard huh."

"Please." Kushina scowled. "It's as if he is the one having the baby; honestly-"

Mikoto laughed. "It wouldn't be him. So, you are going to give birth anytime now aren't you?"

"Well, according to Biwako, I should be put to bed tomorrow. So…" Kushina went forward, grinning happily.

Mikoto blinked. "W…What?"

"What's his name?"

"Oh, we decided to call him Sasuke."

"Sasuke… huh" Kushina smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked.

"No… I'm just imagining. They would be very good friends you know. Because of us of course; I feel they will be rivals trying to surpass each other. I think they will be good friends."

Mikoto smiled. "I really hope so."

"Toshiro would have loved to meet Naruto you know." Kushina smiled fondly at her belly.

"I know." Mikoto replied with a little bit of sadness, as Toshiro's cheerful grin went through their heads.

"Wait." Mikoto blinked. "Naruto?"

"Oh! It's the name we decided for the child after it was confirmed to be male." Kushina said with a grin.

"Figures, just like you to name him after a ramen topping." Mikoto spoke with a sigh rubbed her temple.

"What do you mean? It was from one of Jiraiya's books you know!"

Mikoto then had a scandalized look on her face as Kushina looked confused at the reaction.

Mikoto gaped. "Y…You mean?"

A furious look came on Kushina's face as she realized what Mikoto was thinking.

"No! Not _THOSE_ books! He actually wrote a decent one. Why would you think I would choose 'filth' to name my son?"

"Who knows what goes on in your head" Mikoto spoke before laughing. "Naruto… huh!"

"It means maelstrom, get it!"

The Uchiha waved, "Yea yea."

"Well we succeeded in naming Jiraiya the godfather, well Minato did."

"Oh! He is so gonna be a pervert!" Mikoto spoke as a matter of fact.

"And I'll beat it out of him!" Kushina spoke sweetly one wouldn't recognize the threat in her voice. "Going back to the subject, I decided to name you his godmother."

"Wha-"

"You would always take care of him if the worst happens wouldn't you, Mikoto?" Kushina spoke with complete faith to which Mikoto smirked.

"You got it, I actually was about to tell you that I named you Sasuke's godmother also" Mikoto said with a sheepish smile.

"Of course!"

They then came to the realization that they were walking to the ramen stand that just opened.

Kushina blinked. "Oh would you look at that, Mikoto my treat let's go!"

Mikoto wasn't convinced. "Are you going to say you didn't know where we were going?"

Kushina just laughed nervously which prompted a tired exhale from Mikoto. "I wouldn't be surprised if your son takes on your attitude."

"Of course he should. No Ramen, no life!"

Kushina and Mikoto spoke for long after not seeing each other for a while; theu chatted and chatted as Kushina ate and ate to Mikoto's horror. Business was good at the Ichiraku's, and they couldn't have it either way.

Mikoto smiled as they remembered all the good times they spent together, and their friendship was renewed.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Minato looked down at Konoha from his statue head as a much younger Kakashi was standing beside him, both of them enjoying the view.

"How is Kushina-sama, Minato-sensei?"

Minato chuckled quietly. "You know she hates your honorifics. Yet you decide to add them, just to rile her up I guess." He answered the earlier question "She will give birth soon, and I know that you are looking forward to that, aren't you?"

Kakashi showed a slight reaction as he stiffened.

"I've tried to help you after what you have been through, losing Obito and Rin just like that. I want our child, Naruto to be the anchor that brings you back from the darkness you are being enshrouded in."

Minato placed his palm on Kakashi's head. "Besides, you will be a good brother to him, wouldn't you, Kakashi?"

"With my life, Minato-sensei; I'll always watch over him."

"Good." Minato nodded with a smile at Kakashi's determined face. A tinge of worry graced his features. "How are you, Kakashi?"

"I'm… alright."

"Kakashi." Kakashi blinked at the stern tone and looked to Minato to note his expression. Looking down, he sat down beside him.

"I can never forgive myself, sensei."

Minato's eyes softened.

"I knew what happened. She did it to save Konoha. But I… I just can't? I promised Obito that I would take care of her… That I would guard her till my last breath but-" Tears began to brim as Kakashi clenched his fist. "I killed her, I killed her. That was all there is to say."

"Would you give your life for me, Kushina, Gai, the village, Kakashi?"

"Of course sensei… without a hitch I would."

"Well, that's what Rin did. She didn't think of a moment if her life could be saved or not. She sacrificed herself so that we wouldn't be overlooking ruins right now."

Kakashi looked down solemnly.

"I don't know if could be free of the constraints that binds you. You have lost two friends directly attached to you. Obito died saving you, Rin died saving you, doesn't that mean you should live?"

Kakashi widened his eyes as he looked at Minato. Minato looked at him with a smile.

"Protect the next generation, Kakashi just as how Obito and Rin did."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A very large chasm was seen. It was so deep the base was not visible. At the surface a large ball made completely of molten magma was seen as the Nine-tailed beast was seen impaled to it, with large wooden stakes through its Nine Tails. One very large one was seen going through its chest as chains bound it to the ball of magma under the nimbus clouds.

Kushina looked up and smirked, "You seem to like it up there Kurama, It seems like you aren't telling me something."

Like a switch, the imagery distorted as it dissipated, revealing it to be an illusion. Letting out a quiet laugh, Kushina turned back as she saw Kurama looking down at her with a bored gaze spotted.

"**That was in case a stupid Yamanaka came in here, you know that. It was the only way since you didn't want me destroying their minds**."

"That would bring unwanted attention wouldn't it?" Kushina asked rhetorically before she spoke with a smile. "Nobody knows you are free, except for some select few."

"It's really good to see you Kurama, It has been a long time hasn't it?"

Kurama scoffed, "**I didn't miss you even a bit. Besides, how is the kid**?"

"Everything is going smoothly you know. Eh… Kurama?" Kushina asked with a nervous smile.

"**What is it?**"

"There is something I've been wanting to ask you for a while."

Kurama arched an eyebrow. "**And that is?**"

"Do you feel hatred for Konoha, for what happened to you?"

"**Why the question now?**"

"Just answer."

A slightly surprised look came on Kurama's face as he looked at Kushina before closing his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"**The Senju's dream of creating peace with the tailed beasts was bullshit. It all amounted to nothing, you know that right**."

Kushina couldn't answer just using on his words.

"**He was granted a bloodline that could control the chakra of the divine tree, to be able to restrain a Tailed Beast, and look at what he did with it**."

"But he quelled the war."

"Did he?" Kurama asked, not expecting an answer, "All he did was give more power to the villages for them to think that they could conquer. His deeds although admirable, were foolish."

"How so?" Kushina asked, coming to the defense of the Shodaime. "He at least stopped the act of sending children to the war fronts!"

"**And in doing so he created the process of making ****_Jinchuuriki_****. You might be a rare case Kushina, but can never compare to the children, orphans who are being forced to undergo a burden that they could not control. If the Tailed Beast once attacked the village, all it leads to is them being ostracized, how do you think that ends in the long run?**"

Kushina just sat down on a chair that materialized from the air, exhaling a bit. "Why do you suddenly care so much? You who hate humans."

"**I never hated humans, Kushina, I'm just not fond of them. They were supposed to be a legacy of the Sage of the Six Paths; living in a world where they could understand each other but they didn't; instead they resulted to a perversion of chakra, and all its intent. And then-**"

Kurama was seen with a stern look as he looked at Kushina, who looked back with a softened gaze.

"**The Senju captured us and placed us in vessels, not caring for our feelings whatsoever. The world looks at us as if we are just objects of power; without feelings, without care as to how we are treated.**"

With a chuckle, Kurama spoke, "**Just like the Jinchuuriki…**"

Kushina's eyes widened as she looked down, "What do you think should be done then?"

"**I don't care anymore; this world can go to hell as it is already. Even though the Namikaze thinks that we could be essential for this world to change, no one would step up to the challenge. In a way…**"

The Tailed Beast declared. "**I've given up on the salvation of this world**."

Kushina's eyes widened at the tailed beast.

"**Cause and effect Kushina.** **And I'm sure, the effect will soon be felt.**"

For a while, it was silent as she mulled on his words.

"You haven't answered my question completely. Would you destroy us if given the chance?"

"**Of what purpose would it serve?**"

Kurama vanished from the surroundings leaving Kushina in her mindscape; reminiscing on what Kurama said to her.

Because of the hunger for power, she was kidnapped, because of the hunger for power, Toshiro was killed. What was she to do now? She needed an answer. She needed a safe world for him, for her Naruto.

Sighing, she vanished from her mindscape as she concluded with one thought.

Thinking wasn't her strongest suit.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kushina's face was scrunched up in pain as she was spotted in a room with candles filling the surroundings. Three women were seen attending to her, the wife of the Third Hokage, Biwako, amongst them.

She monitored Kushina's contractions as the other midwives took care of Kushina's needs such as placing wet towels on her head.

"Very soon the final contraction will begin, and after that I want you to push. Got that?" Biwako spoke seriously to Kushina who nodded.

"Just get it out now!" She shouted as she squeezed Minato's palm so hard his face turned green.

"Kushina, it hurts!"

Biwako scowled. "Really? That's what you say to her now you wimp? Shut up and endure, she is going through worse. Besides you did it to her."

"It was a team effort!" He protested before a blush emerged on his face as Biwako groaned in annoyance. He looked to Kushina's twitching face. _I'm so going to pay for that._

A slight blush appeared on Minato's face as he gulped already feeling his bones creaking under pressure.

"Okay breathe in Kushina." Biwako instructed, "Now Kushina… PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" Kushina roared and pushed, ignoring the immense pain riveting through her body. Relaxing she inhaled and exhaled as sweat dribbled down her face to the bed she was occupying.

"Okay, that's good. But now I'll want you to push again."

Kushina gritted her teeth as she pushed again, the pain riveting with much greater intensity than before leading to tears flowing down freely from her eyes.

"Kushina you can do it!" Minato praised, trying to cheer her up.

"Shut up you bastard!" Kushina roared as she pushed harder, yelling with each single effort. It was really immense. Biwako's eyes then widened.

"Okay! I can see him crowning."

As if that was incentive enough, Kushina pushed as she screamed in fury.

"GET OUT HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**"

With a great final surge of strength expended, Kushina dropped to the bed, letting out loud pants of air.

It was silent before a baby cries rang through the room. Minato looked stunned as Kushina inhaled and exhaled rapidly, not even registering Naruto's cries.

"He is here."

Minato's lips trembled as he looked at Biwako cradling the baby. He turned to his wife.

"Kushina."

She blinked. And that was when she registered his cries, and tears of Joy leaked out of Kushina's eyes as she looked at the ceiling with tears in her eyes as they dripped down happily. "He's here."

"It's a healthy baby boy." Biwako spoke up with a smile.

_Naruto._ Minato thought as a surge of emotions filled his body, tears began to leak out of his eyes as he declared.

"I'm… finally a father."

Biwako walked to Kushina as she laid Naruto on the bed, with Kushina looking at the small baby with full attention. A smile of joy was on her face as she looked at him.

"Naruto… Mommy says hi." She laughed alongside Minato who held their hands lovingly, looking to their son.

Biwako then picked him up, "We'll have to clean him up; you will have the entire time with him."

Kushina heaved in a sigh of relief as she relaxed before looking at Minato, "He is born… Minato."

Minato felt nothing but delight as he spoke with complete happiness, clenching his hands around Kushina's.

"Thank you, Kushina. I love you, I love you."

Kushina just replied, "I love you too."

"Okay, I know that you must have been through a lot but you will have to bear as I 'tighten' the seal. It wouldn't hurt a bit." Minato spoke with a knowing smirk to Kushina who blushed in embarrassment.

As Minato moved to Kushina's stomach he couldn't react in time as a gloved palm touched Kushina's arm.

"While that's a sweet moment, I'll have to take her from here."

Minato's eyes widened as he looked forwards, the entire sequence occurring in slow motion. He looked into the lone eye hole of a blood red mask, observing the cold black pupil, before with a burst of speed, the mask attacker vanished from the room, taking Kushina with him in a vortex.

"KUSHINA!"

Hearing three thuds, Minato turned back quickly as Biwako and the other two midwives were dead. His eyes widened as he spotted Naruto in the air, flickers of flame appearing in the garment surrounding Naruto.

Realization kicking in, Minato quickly sped forth, grabbing Naruto and throwing away the garment infused with exploding tags.

The entire room exploding to shreds as smoke billowed to the skies.

Minato appeared in a clearing as he had a stern expression on his face. Frowning, he quickly moved to a room that had a crib on it, and created a shadow clone. Minato nodded to his clone who nodded back in understanding.

Minato placed Naruto in the crib as he turned and vanished from the spot, leaving the clone to look forwards at Naruto whispering.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright Naruto. Let me go and get your mother."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kushina couldn't move as she lay on the floor, with mysterious black chains erupting from the floor to chain her to the earth.

"Who are… you?" Kushina asked weakly.

"Someone who will conquer this world." the masked man declared before letting out a brief chuckle. "Sure Minato will be taking long; his flying thunder god seal on your stomach is very powerful. And I cannot take it out without killing you, but, I need you for a purpose before you die. So I just tampered with it."

"What do you want?!" Kushina spat out as she looked upward to her captor, shivering a bit while looking into his lone eyehole, noting emptiness within it. She could feel the darkness lurking underneath that mask, and it scared her; but she wouldn't waver, not when Naruto was waiting for her.

"What I want is something that was taken from me years ago, _world domination_." The man replied outstretching his palms. "For that I will need the Nine Tails."

Kushina's eyes widened. _W…What?! Kurama!_

"The seal gets weaker at childbirth, making it easy for the tailed beast to erupt. But… I can see that you freed it. Hmm… what a change of events; you must have a lot of trust for the Nine Tails for you to free it. Well that makes things easier."

Placing his palms on the belly of Kushina, a black aura emerged as it sank into her belly.

**"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A scorching pain went through Kushina as she screamed, writhing helplessly on the ground. Foam began to form on her mouth as her pupils visibly went to her forehead.

"**Well… come out. NINE TAILS**!"

Inside Kushina's mindscape, the place seemed to be rumbling as cracks began to emerge from the nimbus sky, as the entire area turned blood red. Kurama growled.

"**This power… Kushina's mind is been broken!"**

As if called by gravity, the entire 'sky' quickly collapsed, revealing a sewer, with pipes rummaging through the region.

Kurama grunted as he was pulled out with such a great force it created a massive shock wave in the area flattening some trees surrounding them.

The masked man seemingly nodded in satisfaction before looking up at the Nine Tailed Beast, Kurama who looked down in rage.

He looked awed. "Nine Tails…huh."

**"You little shit!"**

Kurama roared moving his claws to the masked man's position already maneuvering Kushina crushing the ground beneath it.

**_What the-_**

Before Kurama could react, the masked man silently appeared on its nostril, looking deep into his eyes.

_Good… now._

**_Demonic Enchantment._**

Kurama felt a powerful will override his own, burning through his skull eliciting a roar of fury and defiance. **_This power… feels almost like the old man's! Who is this?!_**

The black chains holding Kushina seemingly vanished as she panted, looking through half lidded eyes as she saw the masked man looking to Kurama.

"Now Nine Tails… go forth and trample Konoha!"

Kurama yelled as its huge chakra spiked signalling the destruction of Konoha imminent.

With a blast of chakra, Kurama vanished from the spot as screams were head in the distance, roars of Kurama being heard.

_Hmm? _Hearing a shift in foliage, the masked man turned, to not Kushina stand up slowly.

"Do you think you will get away with this?" She asked, with blood spilling out of her lips while looking at the masked man in fury.

And for a moment, he looked stunned. "That look. You are…" A brown haired female flashed before his eyes. _Reminds me of her._ "What a pity." The man praised.

"You just gave birth and had the Nine Tails ripped from you, a normal ninja would have died straight away, but you didn't. Though it wouldn't be long when you finally perish; though I must say I'm impressed."

The lone eye… revealed to be a Sharingan widened as a kick from Minato sent him spiraling into the forest. Minato turned to Kushina; he willed a shadow clone into existence as he vanished, taking Kushina with him, leaving Minato with a furious look on his face.

Kushina was placed on the same bed as Naruto as she shivered in pain, cradling Naruto close to her body.

"Minato… thank you…"

"No, I failed already. If I had reacted quickly, this wouldn't have happened. I will take care of the threat, that I promise."

Minato spoke with a dead serious look on his face before he dispersed.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Minato overlooked the settling dust as the masked figure got up slowly, "That… was a good kick. I must have made you angry to elicit such a reaction from you, Fourth Hokage."

Multiple seals glowed in a golden coloration around the field as Minato just looked with unrestrained rage, "You attacked my family, and you attacked my village. You will pay for this, you know that right?!"

The masked man's voice darkened. "**That should be my line.**" He shrugged. "But I digress. It's been a while since I've had a good fight. Don't disappoint me, Namikaze."

The masked man pointed his palm to Minato; causing the Fourth to feel an incoming attack as he felt the air pick up. Quickly reacting, he vanished from the spot as a dense air current destroyed his earlier location to smithereens.

Minato grimaced. _This man is no joke, for him to pass through the barrier suggests he is very strong. Also for him to escape my senses. _Minato jumped from the tree as it was shredded to bits. _Just who is he?_

Quickly appearing in front of the masked man, Minato quickly moved in for a punch which connected to the masked man's stomach making him grunt as he staggered backwards.

Swiftly capitalizing, Minato quickly disappeared from his position and reappeared at a different location, delivering numerous hits for a while.

The masked man thought in irritation. _Damned flash. Tch. My body isn't reacting as it used to. I have not fully recovered huh… Well-_

Minato was stunned as the next punch he prepared passed right through the man, causing him to quickly retreat. He looked on in puzzlement. _What?_

The masked man chuckled. "**My pride wouldn't let me use this, but anyways-**"

Going through a series of hand seals, streams of fire emerged from the earth covering Minato from view. The masked man quickly spun, catching a kunai strike by Minato. Minato's eyes widened.

"Do you think I would fall for that again?!"

_He reacts well!_

The masked man quickly gave three punches to Minato's face who teleported to a tree to retreat for the moment, but could not react in time as the masked man covered the distance immediately, kicking Minato through the tree making the Fourth Hokage to spit out blood in pain.

With a grunt, he teleported back to the clearing evading a chakra blast that destroyed where he occupied previously. His eyes widened as the masked man appeared next to him, his palm focused on Minato's back.

"What a disappointment." the man declared as Minato was sent flying away, smashing through numerous branches. One thought kept whirring through his head. _This man is faster than me! But, how?!_

Seeing the masked man above him while mid-flight, Minato couldn't react as he was sent into the earth by a violent kick that heaved a great amount of dust to the atmosphere. The masked man simply waited as Minato staggered up.

"I'm not at my full strength and this is all you can do?! Even Hashirama had some worth." He spoke with disdain. "Taking over this world will be a cinch!"

Minato grunted. "Who are you?!"

"You don't deserve to know!"

Minato quickly formed a Shadow Clone, with both of them disappearing from the region to another clearing, with the masked man quickly covering the ground as he followed him.

Seeing Minato at the center, he laughed. "I will just kill you now so you can save yourself the embarrassment of going to your wife."

Minato thought furiously. _This man is ridiculously fast, if his earlier statement is correct then I am in deep peril. Are there others like him, and for how long has someone of this strength been hiding? Decisions, decisions!_

The masked man quickly reacting, turned back and slid out a kunai from his sleeves into his palm and bifurcated Minato who came behind him. He smirked at the shocked look on the kage's face.

"As I said, do you think that would work?"

Minato vanished into a plume of smoke. "Yes"

The masked man's eye widened.

**_BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A huge Rasengan was rammed with high power into his back as he grunted in pain with Minato above him, pushing him deeper into the ground with a roar. Minato quickly placed his palm on the masked man's back as a seal was formed.

Minato quickly retreated as he watched the masked man lay prone for a while before he staggered up with a wrathful look.

"Fourth-"

He grunted. _My body can't resist it huh… I definitely haven't recovered._

He heaved in and out as he looked to Minato who watched him with a grin. "I will let you have this victory. You even managed to remove my link from the Nine Tails." He laughed in amusement. **"**You got lucky, next time you wouldn't be. I will rule this world and nothing will stand in my way, even you; hokage. Besides my control over the Nine Tails will not just vanish like that."

The masked man spoke gravelly as he dispersed in wisps of dark chakra leaving a bleeding Minato who frowned as he looked ahead**.**

_That man, just what is he? He's on a different level. And what he said._

Hearing roars in the distance Minato quickly turned his gaze to the village, seeing the flames all around the area. "Nine Tails!" He quickly vanished from the spot in a Yellow flash.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kurama roared as it swung its paw, destroying a huge amount of houses and smashing the entire region beneath its paws to smithereens; it then roared forward, causing a huge destruction of the area and killing a lot of retreating villagers.

Numerous ninja watched the specter with horror on their faces. People screaming in agony were quickly quieted down; as the Nine Tails smashed them to death.

_What happened over there?!_ Hiruzen asked within his mind, racing from buildings to the Nine Tails thrashing around. _Did something happen with the sealing?_ His eyes widened. _Biwako!_

Removing morbid thoughts from his head, Hiruzen landed on a tall building as he looked at the nine-tails in all its glory; its tails moved around ominously as they formed an imagery, encircling the blood red moon.

Looking to Hiruzen, the Nine Tails quickly turned its gaze to the Third Hokage who looked fiercely at it. Digging its claws into the ground the Nine Tails roared as it sent humongous amounts of rocks towards Hiruzen who maneuvered, jumping from buildings to buildings as the airborne projectiles destroyed the targeted regions.

_It doesn't seem to calm down anytime soon._

Hiruzen frowned and moved closer to the Nine Tails. The ANBU commander, Dragon quickly landed by him. "Lord Third!"

"Dragon, Minato isn't available so I'm taking command!"

"Understood!"

"Now form a distraction for me!" Hiruzen clasped his hands. "I'm taking the Nine Tails out of the village!"

"Yes sir!"

Dragon quickly shot a red flare to the skies, gaining the attention of the surrounding shinobi as well as the Nine Tails. With a couple of sign languages, multiple ANBU numbering about a thousand appeared on the roofs as they all got into a stance and jumped up.

Yamanaka Inoichi quickly appeared besides Hiruzen. "Hokage!"

"Inoichi! Where are Shikaku and Chouza?"

"They are on their way, their family was under peril."

"Good, you are here. Dispatch me to the entire adult ninja available! ANBU or not, It's time for our counterattack!"

The multiple ANBU who had jumped mid-air, threw a magnitude of smoke and flash bombs to disorient the Nine Tails which was working due to the way the Nine Tails was waving its arms around batting around a number of ANBU.

**_Earth Release: Grand Burial!_**

Dragon then wove a couple of hand seals as a huge chasm formed around the Nine Tails, destabilizing its balance.

**_Lightning Release: Heaven's wrath!_** In addition to the attack, a large lightning dragon emerged from his palms and moved on to collide with face of the Nine Tails.

A huge sound of impact was produced due the nature of contact it made. The flash from the attack disoriented the Nine Tails as numerous amounts of exploding tags that appeared above him. Unable to respond the attacks collided.

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The Nine Tails roared at the explosion that was large enough to warrant a mushroom cloud. Almost immediately Choza appeared right below the Nine Tails.

**_GREAT BODY SIZE EXPANSION!_**

Expanding to the size of the Nine Tails, he reached out, and grabbing it by the stomach roared in power as took the Nine Tails up to the air.

**_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH_**

With a resounding roar, he slammed the disoriented Nine Tails to the floor heaving a huge amount of dust to the atmosphere.

Quickly stepping back, Hiruzen roared with power. "Now Shikaku!"

As soon as the Nine Tails got to its feet, the entire Nara clan members all. **_Shadow Binding!_**

Their shadows bending to their will connected to each other creating a large shadow that extended quickly, covering the Nine Tails entirely. The Nine Tails growled as it tried to fight the control.

"We can't hold it for long Hokage-sama! Whatever you want to do, do it now!" Shikaku roared out as a bead of sweat ran down his head.

Hiruzen quickly placed his palm on the ground, **_Summoning: Enma!_**

The summoned creature of Hiruzen was a huge ape adorned in battle armor of its size. He looked forward, noting the reason he was summoned. **_Nine Tails_**_._

"Enma, we are pushing the Nine Tails out of this village!"

"**Got it!**"

Enma quickly transformed to a large bo staff that quickly extended and connected with the Nine Tails' stomach, sending it out of the walls of the village. The Nine Tails collided with the village wall before crashing through, its feet engraving large indents of skid marks on the earth.

"Now!" Hiruzen roared as the Inuzuka clan quickly showing themselves to be at the walls of the village quickly moved. **_Tunneling Fang!_**

They created a very huge high rotating drill as they spun forward, connecting with the Nine Tails' snout, causing him to roar in pain. The Nine Tails's head moved down as it staggered.

"**NOW KONOHA FOR THE FINAL PUSH!"**

Hiruzen roared as every Konoha shinobi jumped to the air in an impressive amount of discipline and all yelled out immediately. **_Fire Release: Grand Fire Dragon Technique!_**

Immediately, large fire dragons emerged from each of their lips, connecting with the Nine Tails in a glorious conflagration; the region emitting a yellow luminescence.

**_BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM_**

A huge shockwave was the result as the Nine Tails was sent staggering slowly to the floor. With a great upheaval of debris, it collided with the earth to the spectacle of many.

Hiruzen smirked as the entire shinobi all smiled victoriously. _This is the might of Konoha!_

But their smiles quickly faded as the Nine Tails quickly recovered and with a roar, gathered a huge ying-yang aggregation of chakra in its maws. With a humongous propulsive force, it sent it to the village.

The entire Shinobi's eyes widened at the chakra ball that sped towards them.

_SHIT! We can't dodge!_

Just when all hope was lost, a huge seal matrix appeared in front of the ball sucking it into a void.

_Space time Ninjutsu? Minato!_ Hiruzen looked on in stunned silence. The Tailed Beast's bomb got sucked in and exploded in a region far away from the area.

"Hokage-sama!" everyone began to yell in relief as Minato quickly flashed to the ground, with his expression hardened. He turned to Hiruzen as a silent question went through them.

"I'll tell you later. Good job bringing the Nine Tails out here."

Hiruzen nodded as Minato turned towards the Nine Tails. _But why is it attacking, I released him from his control_. His eyes then widened as he remembered his conversation with the masked man.

**_…I will let you have this victory. You even managed to remove my link from the Nine Tails. You got lucky. Next time you wouldn't be. I will rule this world and nothing will stand in my way even you, Hokage. Besides my control over the Nine Tails will not just vanish like that…_**

_What did he do to you, Kurama?_ Minato pondered grimly as the Nine Tails quickly roared, creating a huge amount of shockwave to the shinobi in front of him.

_Shit!_ Minato who was close to Hiruzen quickly grabbed him and flashed away from the region unable to save some of the others who were not lucky as the Nine Tails's roar destroyed the wall they were on, killing a multitude of shinobi.

_I can't wait for him to regain his senses!_ Minato nodded and with a large amount of speed, appeared on top of the Nine Tails as it was gathering another tailed beast ball. The ball which was about to attack quickly disappeared along with the Nine Tails as Hiruzen spoke.

"He teleported himself and the Nine Tails away!"

The room where Kushina and Naruto initially were exploded as the tailed beast ball destroyed the region to smithereens. Minato flashed to the area behind the Nine Tails, holding Kushina who cradled Naruto close to her.

"Over there!" Hiruzen spoke as the saw the destruction in the distance.

"Sorry Kushina." Minato smiled with a defeated look. "There were no area left that my markers could take me."

"No problem." Kushina nodded in understanding before turning to Kurama. "What's wrong with Kurama?"

"I released him from the control of the masked man but, he still hasn't come to reason."

"Then." Kushina looked at Kurama who looked at them with rage in its eyes.

The Nine Tails quickly raised its paw, ready to crush them to death.

Kushina grunted in pain as multiple chains emerged from her body, quickly moving in devastating speeds and encircled Kurama who just roared in fury. It tightened, further holding the Tailed Beast in place as Kushina grunted at the pressure.

She spat out blood, before dropping Naruto gently on the ground, heaving in air to the alarm of Minato who stood behind her.

"Kushina!"

"Minato, I'm dying and you know it. While I would have dragged it with me to death, nothing would hold it, I released the seal and to remake this one will take time, I can reform it but the Nine Tails will not let us!"

_Kushina._ Minato looked at his wife, while clenching his fist. Coughing out blood, Kushina cried.

"It's hopeless. I really wanted to see our Naruto grow up, you know?" Kushina spoke with tears leaking out of her eyes to Minato who looked heartbroken at her expression.

"Whatever choice he made, to be a civilian or Shinobi, I wanted to watch him. It's so painful Minato."

Kushina's eyes dilated as she coughed out blood violently.

"Kushina!" Minato looked in worry as he held her up.

None of them could notice that Kushina's chakra was weakened, and in extension, the chains. The Nine Tails quickly growled as it violently sent its claws through the couple…

Minato's and Kushina's eyes widened as they watched the claw pass through their chests towards a lying Naruto. Immediately Kushina roared.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

The chains strengthened, feeling rejuvenated as Kushina panted, straining her body to the limit. The claw stopped right at Naruto's forehead, with their combined blood dripping through the claws to Naruto's forehead.

"Now you are dying Minato, what do we do? Naruto is going to be killed!"

"We have only one choice… seal Kurama into Naruto."

Immediately Kurama's eyes widened as a look of recognition came on its face. **_Kushina_**_!_

"Do it!"

Kushina spoke. "If it means that he will live then do it!"

Minato reached for the region where he was stabbed through, taking blood and summoned a ritual altar. Kushina just placed Naruto on it as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Hiruzen arrived on the scene as he tried to move forward, but his eyes widened as a barrier stopped him.

_Is he trying to seal the Nine Tails into his son?!_

Minato spoke through his bloodied lips, "I can seal our essence into Naruto, so we can see him again."

Kushina smiled. "Kurama, you are awfully silent. You can now hear me, can't you? Please, take care of my son, please."

Kurama's eyes just widened.

Minato nodded. "You know, that man is going to look for a way to control you again, so please, watch over our child. He will definitely face hardships, due to his future condition. I cannot seal you into another child because all we would be doing is continuing the way of this world. He will be the one that will step up and control the storms."

Kurama then finally spoke. **_How do you know that?_** Minato just smiled. **_Because he is my son_**_._

Closing his eyes, Minato muttered. **_Dead Demon Consuming Seal._**

A cold dark chakra was felt through the area as the Shinigami appeared, overlooking the scene. The divinity's eyes looked to Kurama.

**_Nine Tails_**_._

The Shinigami seemingly obeying orders removed the soul of the Nine Tails and sealed it into a silent Naruto, the chakra following suit.

A third party chakra washed over the area, causing the Death God's eyes to narrow at the interruption.

**What was that?**'

The region returned back to normal, the strange happenings unknown to everyone watching. The only visible phenomenon was the moon that reverted back to its white color.

The moment was peaceful as Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina passed on, hoping their dreams would reach their son.

The Shinigami just disappeared as the barrier dissipated. Hiruzen quickly appeared beside the prone bodies as he looked at Naruto. _Uzumaki Naruto… huh._

**xxxx**

_"Cannot believe you chose his name out of that novel." Hiruzen mused._

_"What can I say, the reluctance to never give up, the person who stood up to break the curses of this world, Naruto seemed the most suitable." Minato chuckled as he sat across the Hiruzen._

_"He will grow strong then."_

_"Oh yes, he will." Minato chuckled as he drank tea with the Third Hokage._

**xxxx**

"Will you really save the world, Naruto? A lot of tribulations await you."

Walking forwards, Hiruzen sealed their bodies as he took a sleeping Naruto.

"Let's head back to Konoha. Seal the location, Dragon."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." the ANBU replied as the Third Hokage left the scene.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Silence that was all that was notable as Naruto's hidden expression gave no answer to what his reaction was. Kushina looked at him as she put her head down, with tears brimming down her cheeks as Minato stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry. We acted so quickly, we put so much faith in the people that we did not expect such an outcome. I guess because I wasn't looked down upon, I thought they would do the same. I really trusted them to look beyond the Nine Tails, and it seemed I was wrong. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"The Ichiraku's." Naruto muttered.

"Huh?" Kushina asked

"The Teuchi and Ayame, the third Hokage, Mikoto-san and an ANBU wearing a dog mask. Those were the only people that treated me as another person in Konoha. Later on Iruka changed his attitude towards me."

"What of Jiraiya?" Minato asked.

"I never met anyone with that name. Sure I've heard of _Jiraiya of the Sannin_, but I've never met him."

Minato looked down clenching his fist. "I… see."

"Also." Naruto spoke, his eyes looking at them seriously. "Toshiro… is alive."

Both pairs of eyes widened as they looked at Naruto with shock. "W…What?!" Kushina asked with her body trembling.

"Konoha brainwashed him into being an ANBU, Tsuchigumo. I met him after he killed the Mizukage and took his position."

_Was Hiruzen behind this?!_ Minato thought as he gritted his teeth. _Just what happened to Konoha?_

"But how did you meet Toshiro in Kirigakure, are you not a Konoha Shinobi?" Minato asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm a rogue-ninja." Naruto replied without hesitation. Minato just looked stunned before a calculating expression emerged.

"And you have your reasons?"

Naruto just nodded.

Minato nodded in understanding. "I don't know how strong you have actually become, but do you believe you can beat the masked man? I'm sure he has begun his moves already."

"I will beat him." Naruto looked to Minato in determination. "I'm sure of that."

"Can I ask you a question though?" Minato looked at Naruto directly. "What is your goal?"

Naruto looked straight to his father's eyes as he recollected memories from the past. From the beginning to this moment.

Naruto thought on the decisions he had made up till now; he could understand the worlds pain, its victories, its suffering. His thoughts kept changing every time on what to do, but with a steeled expression, he looked to his parents. "In general, world peace."

Minato just smiled. "Good then."

Minato's and Kushina's body began to dissipate as they looked at Naruto. Kushina smiled at him.

"It seems our time is-"

"I forgive you." Naruto said to their stunned silence. "I forgive you for everything. I'm proud to have you as my parents."

Tears of joy began to pour out of Kushina's eyes as she quickly went ahead and hugged him tightly

Naruto's heart started beating fast as his eyes kept shaking. Due to his ability to sense emotions, he was intoxicated by the love this woman, his mother was pouring out.

Naruto hugged her back as he trembled, he never felt this as much love from anyone. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you. We will always be with you."

Minato just smiled as he walked slowly joining the hug as the small Uzumaki family enjoyed their last moments together.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kurama opened a lone eye as he saw Naruto in front him,

"**I sensed their presence leave although minute quantities of their chakra remains.**"

Naruto just asked, looking around. "Kokuo?"

"**Went to look around.**"

"Can't say I don't feel comfortable with that."

"**Heh.**"

"So, Kurama." Kurama arched an eyebrow. "Thank you."

Kurama's eyes slightly widened before it relaxed. "**For what exactly. In case you don't know, it's because of my existence that your parents are gone-**"

"No." Naruto interrupted. "It's not; it has never been your fault. I know you used your power to augment my emotion sensing. That saved me a lot, you have really been looking out for me since day one, and to think I only found out about it later on, thank you for everything, Kurama."

Kurama's crimson silted eyes widened at what Naruto just said before it smirked. "**You keep proving me correct day by day, you have really matured from that blood seeking person you were. So, will you destroy Konoha?**"

Naruto looked downwards in thought, before walking out. "It all depends on them."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Blood relates them, power relates them. Tell me, what you think will happen when two kings collide?"

A huge frog inquired. It was observed to be sitting on a huge chair, while overlooking a much smaller green toad that looked well in years. Jiraiya was seen beside the small toad.

"Two kings?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, depending on which one wins, the world will take a drastic turn. Will it be beneficial or detrimental? That we have to see to find out."

"But when two kings are left on a shogi board, isn't it a draw?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think so too." the frog beside Jiraiya spoke deeply in thought. "In a way, they have lost everything, everyone who would stand for them. Seeing that they are the only ones left, they call a truce."

"But don't you consider it an insult to the amount of people who gave their lives to take down the opposition, Pa?" Jiraiya asked Pa.

"Unlike the chess board, these two kings cannot operate together. One has to win, one has to lose." Gamamaru interrupted.

"Is that what you called me for?" Jiraiya asked, getting misguided in the philosophy of the great toad sage _Gamamaru_.

"You wrote a story, about a shinobi who stuck to his ideals intending to break the curse of this world."

Jiraiya smiled in nostalgia. "Yes."

"Well, I guess it is coming to conclusion."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

The next words Gamamaru spoke shocked Jiraiya

"**Tell me Jiraiya, do you think the protagonist of your story is really dead?**"

**CHAPTER END**


	17. The Recompense

**_…Non-violence leads to the violence of ethics, which is the goal of all evolution. Until we stop harming other beings, we are still savages…_**

**_THE RECOMPENSE_**

A man stood over a huge patch of land while overlooking the area; he had long black hair that reached down to his shoulders. Turning to his right, he looked at his companion who was sitting leisurely, he had spiky pitch black hair that also reached down to his shoulders. He had black eyes.

The one sitting smiled, "This will be it huh?"

"Yes, Madara. This will be where we would build our village." Hashirama inhaled, taking in the fresh breeze that had a cooling and soothing effect. "Now, all we need is a name."

The wind sent leaves around the area. Madara, grabbing a leaf and channeling chakra though it, created a perfect hole at its centre. Looking at the land through the hole, he smirked. "How about The village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure."

Hashirama nodded, "It's fitting…"

"Hashirama."

"Huh?"

"Is this it? The peace we dreamed for so long. What we experienced throughout the warring periods, Is this really the end?"

Hashirama smirked confidently. "I'm confident. We lead the most powerful clans in the world. I'm sure we would be able to convince the other clans to follow suit. Once our dream is achieved, we will no longer have to experience the losses that we did, we would break the curse and create a world filled with happiness."

_People will find it ridiculous, laugh at us probably and I still go on_. Madara looked at Hashirama with a side glance. _Is it because of him?_

Brushing aside his thoughts, Madara spoke. "Well before we do that, we have a lot of work to do."

"Yup!" Hashirama replied with a smile

**YEARS LATER**

People were seen bustling with excitement as they ran around the village. Up above them on the Hokage statue was the face of Hashirama, the first Hokage of the Hidden leaf. On it stood Hashirama as he smiled at the view below him.

"Isn't this nice?" Hashirama asked to the air.

"I do not know why you keep wasting your time here." Madara spoke with a frown, "You have a village to run. We just agreed with the integration of the Inuzuka clan."

"Good then." Hashirama agreed gladly. "Madara."

"Hmm"

"Other villages have sprung up, agreeing with our methods to create hidden villages, the Hidden villages of Lightning and Rock have emerged."

"Yea, I heard of it. What do you think of it?"

A grim smile came on Hashirama's face. "It's going to happen again you know."

"What is?"

"War is going to come, if not in our time I can feel it. This feeling just made me think, what is the solution? We have created a place where people can live together but still I can feel the incoming tribulations."

"This was an effort wasn't it?" Madara replied folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"If war eventually comes on, we would have failed eventually. All that's left is to find another method."

"Yes, you are right." Madara sighed and looked down to the village. "The question is, what?"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The evening orange illumination caused by the sun bathed Konoha entirely as Kakashi observed Rin who looked with awe at Konoha from the village walls. People were seen walking about as if they weren't threatened by the dangers of the world. It was at that moment, Peaceful.

Rin looked at a kunai as it glinted in the sunlight.

"It's beautiful!"

"I thought you might think that. It was yours." Kakashi nodded at Rin's happy face. It was so void of sin; filled with complete innocence that it was palpable. It seemed like she had been given a clean slate to start everything afresh again. Too bad she was going to remember everything eventually. But how she survived, he didn't know. "You always liked this spot."

Rin blinked. "Really?"

"You were from here, I trust you have been told." Kakashi smiled as Rin nodded her head, both of them observed to be sitting on the wall.

"We were teammates once." Kakashi had a nostalgic smile.

"Why don't I remember anything then?" Rin asked with a frown.

"That I don't know, I guess that's what we are currently figuring out. We were four, and I'm sure you have met the Third Hokage."

Rin just shivered via instinct making Kakashi chuckle before he pointed forward to the Hokage's faces. "Look over there, the Fourth was our sensei."

"The Fourth Hokage was our sensei?!" Rin asked with shock.

"Well yea, it was before he was given the post."

"That's cool, wait you said we were four."

"The final member of Team 7, Obito. He was from the Uchiha-" Kakashi's lone eye widened as he saw a reaction from Rin. _Something's happening._

"Ob… ito? Rin's eyes became glossy as she tried to remember him. "I feel like I know him." Suddenly tears started coming out of Rin's eyes as she looked at Kakashi with shock.

"Why… Why am I filled with sadness at the mention of his name, why am I crying Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at her, with a sympathetic expression on his face before exhaling softly. "Because he is dead, Rin."

"Wha-" Rin placed a palm to her mouth.

"He died protecting me." Kakashi clenched his fist, "I should have been dead that day. But he saved me and gave me a new purpose in life."

_Kakashi_. Rin looked at him in concern.

"He was impulsive, hot headed and wasn't the smartest person around." Kakashi spoke chuckling as Rin smiled. "But he was very fun to be with. I never told him but, he was my best friend."

"Are you okay?" Rin reached out to him but Kakashi quickly regained his composure and gave her an eye smile.

"It's okay, it's been a while. I guess seeing you is just dredging up sad memories.

"Why is the third Hokage the one in power then? Don't tell me the Fourth's-" Rin spoke as a look of realization came on her face.

Kakashi nodded. "An incident took place a couple of years ago; but I doubt you would have known that. The Fourth sacrificed his life trying to protect the village."

"Why?" Rin asked Kakashi who looked at her. "Why would I have not known that?"

A short silence passed through the area as the wind blew by, sending leaves floating around them. Kakashi looked on sorrowful in silence.

"Kakashi answer me." Rin spoke afraid of what he might say

"Up until a couple of days ago, you died Rin." Rin's eyes slowly widened in realization as silence graced the scenery. The wind blew by again.

"I see."

Rin absorbed the information before turning her gaze to look at Kakashi who looked down with a distraught expression on his face. She looked at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"It was hard for you wasn't it, losing all of us?"

"Yea, it was, but you are alive Rin, that is what matters most. How are you feeling?"

Rin seemingly relaxed and looked forward as the sun cascaded down. "I… feel empty." She spoke silently as Kakashi looked at her.

"I feel like a huge part of me is missing, a void in me. I don't know what it is but I know I have something I must do and the frightening thing is that I don't know what it is."

"You have lost most of your memories, it's to be expected."

"But that's not it, its-" She faltered. "I can't explain it."

_I really hope whatever that is should be for the good of Konoha. I don't think I would be able to stop her again._

Kakashi looked at Rin as a teardrop fell from his right eye before looked to her stunned features.

"It's okay."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Mei looked forward at the army in front of her as unbidden memories were recalled back in her mind.

After the final encounter with Toshiro, she walked back to her home only to be surrounded by ANBU who bowed to her. She was completely puzzled, not knowing what was happening before the head of the Kiri ANBU, SHARK quickly informed her that the Mizukage had previously resigned from his position and transferred the seat to her.

She was already well known and loved by many so there wasn't much convincing to do.

Although she wanted to reject the offer, she couldn't, and looked forward to when she would face Toshiro again. The man was a puzzle, and from his eyes she could say he was conflicted about his life, like there were two halves trying to fight for control. She didn't know if she would have even killed him or not considering that she put her mind to kill Yagura when she created the rebellion.

Toshiro killed him and made Kirigakure a better place for them all so she actually owed a debt to him. A couple of days later, she received a letter from Konoha asking Yagura to send the six tailed Jinchuuriki, Utakata along with an army to help defend against Tamashii Shou.

She deduced that Konoha was the one that sent Toshiro to capture Kirigakure so they assumed it was still under their power.

With the army in front of her, she was torn on two sides, to either help destroy a menace that was threatening the world, or actually help Tamashii in destroying the village.

That was her line of thought. Whatever step she made now, would either prove detrimental or beneficial for Kirigakure and the Shinobi world as a whole.

Destroy a menace to the elemental Nations or destroy a village that helped break her family. Which came first, Family or the village?

With the thoughts raging in her head one eventually won. Without a shred of doubt she looked at the army assembled before her.

She had made her decision.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"He marches onto Konoha." Kitsuchi spoke ahead. "What do we do, Tsuchikage-sama?"

Kurotsuchi was seen sitting on the visitors' seat while looking at the empty Tsuchikage's seat with a sad expression as she reminisced about her grandfather.

"Please don't call me that of all people, you shouldn't." Without a thought, she spoke. "We already sent a letter. We march onto Konoha as planned. Tamashii dies."

"Why are you doing this?" Kitsuchi asked. "You are risking the lives of your entire army to gun down one person-"

"-who killed the Tsuchikage." Kurotsuchi interrupted in anger still looking at Onoki's chair making Kitsuchi's eyes narrow at her. She then turned towards him. "A person that killed my grandfather!"

"I have never been able to remove you from his way of thinking. From the start you have always admired him, regardless of the atrocities he had committed."

"All he did was for the best of the village; every single act." Kurotsuchi yelled in defiance. "He shouldered their hate, took it head on as he did what was necessary. Of course I admired him, isn't this what you wanted, for me to be Tsuchikage one day?"

"I never expected my daughter to be like this."

Kurotsuchi clenched her fist, "Well this, is what a Tsuchikage should be! You turned down the offer because you couldn't shoulder it, well, I can and I will! We move to Konoha, and there is nothing that can stop me!"

"Onoki always knew how to damage people beyond repair, that's why I never took on his methods. Of all the emotions I felt towards you, I never expected disappointment to be one of those."

Kurotsuchi's fist clenched. "As you wish, Tsuchikage-sama."

Kitsuchi concluded and left the office, leaving Kurotsuchi who sat down to the seat she previously occupied, exhaling softly as she rubbed her temple while closing her eyes. Opening them, a vengeful expression was spotted on her face.

"You will die Tamashii, and I will stand tall."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Iwa and Kumo are almost here." Danzo spoke in Hiruzen's office as he saw Hiruzen looking ahead. "And we are done with our preparations. The seals are ready."

Hiruzen just nodded, dismissing him.

The training ground 44, also termed, _the forest of Death,_ was the meeting place of the new generation of Konoha Shinobi. They were all in a clearing, Haigde Kira, Haigde Saki, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba began, "Well apparently, since no one wants to talk I'll begin. What do you think about what Hokage-sama said regarding Tamashii Shou?"

Shikamaru grunted as he rested his head on the base of a tree. "What is there to think? He gave an order and we are to follow. Though I would have loved not facing him, troublesome."

"Everything is so troublesome for you." Ino spoke, scolding him. "But he is right."

"Ever since he kidnapped that Naruto kid, everything became sudden." Saki spoke, sitting on a tree branch close to her brother Kira.

"Do you really think he actually kidnapped him?" Shikamaru pondered, catching everyone's attention.

Chouji arched an eyebrow as he dug into a sachet of chips. "What do you mean?"

"If you noticed it he wasn't all that delighted to be in the village. Actually I think that Tamashii Shou just convinced him to leave."

"That is why I love hearing you speak." Kira grinned. "So, you think we might be expecting him?"

"We should." Ino piqued in, "We can't expect Tamashii to come here alone."

"Why do you think he can't show alone?" Sasuke asked amused sitting on a rock.

Ino blinked, "He can't face Konoha alone, can he?"

"The one tails took down Sunagakure without breaking so much as a sweat." Sasuke pointed out, folding his arms. "If that beast was under him what makes you think he wouldn't be able to come alone?"

"Is he that powerful?" Ino asked.

"Haven't you heard tales from Takigakure?" Sakura asked, "He destroyed almost half of their village with just a technique and that was five years ago. Think of what he could do now."

That basic fact went through their minds as they tried to imagine a foe so powerful.

"Do you really underestimate yourselves like that?" Kira spoke with slight condensation. "If you can't think of anything else you would die worthlessly before him."

Kiba nodded agreeing with Kira, "Yea It's not like we have been sitting ducks these past five years. I would definitely give a taste of the Inuzuka clan!"

Sasuke just looked at them discussing. _It's so sad, they don't know what's coming._

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"What do you mean?!"

"What do you think I mean, Jiraiya?" Gamamaru gave a pointed look to Jiraiya who looked shocked.

"Naruto is alive?!" Jiraiya exclaimed as Fukasaku thought.

_It seems Minato's child is still alive. Don't tell me, he is the key to everything!_

Gamamaru, noticing Fukasaku's line of thought looked at him with a stern expression hidden from Jiraiya telling him discreetly not to voice it out. Turning to Jiraiya, Gamamaru closed his eyes.

"Of course he is"

"Where is he?!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I-" Jiraiya began but he couldn't complete the sentence. He didn't know what to do if he actually knew. Gamamaru observed his expression.

"He is coming to Konoha anyways."

_Is he coming with Tamashii?_ Jiraiya thought gravely. _If he really is going to fight against Konoha. Can I really have the mind to look him in the eye fighting him?_

"What troubles you Jiraiya?" Gamamaru spoke already knowing what was on his mind.

"I failed him, Gama-sennin. I failed Minato, Kushina."

Fukasaku looked at Jiraiya impassively.

"I don't think I can rectify what I have done."

"You never knew what your responsibility was to that kid, until he was gone." Gamamaru remarked.

"I never once forgot my promise to them!" Jiraiya said gripping his trousers by the knees as he tried defending himself. "It was just. I was always away, managing my spy businesses. You couldn't imagine how many threats to destroy Konoha I actually stopped secretly. I even ventured as far to the Country of Silence during his adolescence. Things were so dangerous I couldn't try to make contact with Konoha, with him. I really don't have anything to say. I was his godfather, and I failed him."

"It's no time for regrets for the past, Jiraiya." Fukasaku tried to placate him. "What do you think you can do to convince him otherwise?"

"I could tell him the truth, but I don't know how he would receive it."

Jiraiya just sighed tired as he relaxed his body.

"You are tired aren't you?" Gamamaru observed him with a grim smile. "Tired of everything that has befallen you."

Jiraiya didn't answer; he just looked to the ground in his meditative position.

"So tell me." Gamamaru spoke. "Let me hear your thoughts. I can understand you because you always get information to us about your whereabouts. Tell me your view on anything, here, have some sake."

Jiraiya poured sake into a cup as he drank the entire cup, the fermented product seemingly calming his nerves. Placing it on the ground, he sighed.

"From when I was inducted as a ninja I have seen the true nature of this world. That was the reason why I followed your prophecy and went about looking for someone who would be able to carry on the task of bringing peace to the world. I met three children, Yahiko, Nagato and Konan. They were from the village hidden in the rain."

"Their village was the battle field during the great wars, and it was met with hardship, as poverty, and famine preyed on that area. I took them in and trained them. It was until a while that I discovered that Nagato possessed the Rinnegan, the dojutsu said to be possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths."

Fukasaku nodded his head, "You told us about that bit. But why are you venturing there again."

"I never told you what I thought of them. Yahiko took the position as their leader. Due to the hardships they faced they gained a unique outlook on life. A view seen rarely by many people; the world cannot gradually be left to change. It needed to be forced to undergo that change so from then on Yahiko wanted to be the god of this world. He wanted to gain supreme power and rule the world, his power unmatched as he brought about peace to the world ending everything.

"And what did you think of that." Gamamaru asked.

"I was conflicted. I wanted a world so people could understand one another. And although they were children, a new thought was exposed to me, I thought I never wanted to accept. People could never understand one another. No matter how peace reigned, there will always be someone who craves for war due to gain power or for revenge, or anything. We are that petty."

"I just wanted it to be over, everything. So I trained them until I was satisfied with their progress and left for Konoha. I really became attached to them like they were family and so, I placed my dreams and hopes unto them. So it came as a complete shock when they were reported dead due to a clash in Amegakure."

Jiraiya just stopped for a second as he inhaled air.

"I was broken, and my hope that someone could carry on my dream was shattered. Then I met Minato, a very bright boy who would grow to be the Fourth Hokage. He was someone I definitely pictured to achieve this. But he died also."

"I doubted myself. I began to think along the lines of every person, peace was impossible. I then committed myself to missions outside of the village going to places like the Sky country, Demon Country, I just wanted to be look for hope, anywhere, but it seemed I was just covered by darkness, it was pointless. I resumed writing those books of mine to keep my mind off things."

"Going to the Country of Silence they were ruled by a man named Gengo, someone who wanted to change the world through some nasty methods. I stopped him though but it was never easy. I then heard of Orochimaru's defection, Getting back to Konoha I saw that Naruto was missing, and I immediately knew I failed completely."

Jiraiya looked down in solemnity.

"I don't know what to do when I see Naruto again, I do not know what I will say, but one thing I know, is that I will accept whatever comes. I just hope one day, I will be redeemed."

Gamamaru looked at Jiraiya.

"You might not make a difference, but then again you might. You have so much affected this world with just your presence Jiraiya, if only you could see it."

"I need to head back to Konoha." Jiraiya looked up to Gamamaru in the eye. "Although not fulfilling, I could say I have lived a long life."

Jiraiya walked out as Fukasaku looked at his retreating figure.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin" Fukasaku mused. "What do you think he will do when he finds out who Tamashii is?"

"I doubt it will make a difference." Gamamaru sighed. "His mind is open to the fact that he will see Naruto, and what a dark day that will be."

"Why didn't you tell him who he was?"

"Because young Naruto needs to proceed, he is very unpredictable, that his future always seems so blurry. I want to see what lies at the end of his journey."

"And the other king?" Fukasaku's eyes narrowed. "Does Naruto have what it takes to defeat him?"

"Of course, if he can find it. Funny thing is that any I can see peace at the end of everything. It just depends on the methods they intend to take pursuing it. Whether or no Naruto is victorious at the end, I can see peace."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Bubbles leaked from various tubes as Orochimaru looked forward in annoyance.

"You have been in a foul mood Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he looked some documents over and placing them down.

"Everything was moving perfectly, I finally had a chance to destroy that village, and that stupid Jinchuuriki goes ahead to kill Onoki. I cannot go to the brat that is Tsuchikage now, all she thinks about is avenging that stupid coot."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care what Tamashii intends to do to Konoha, I want to destroy them."

"But if we attack them head on it will cause a major disadvantage. It's suicide."

"To kill a snake you cut off its head huh." Orochimaru hummed. "It's strange for me, using that analogy, but anyway. I intend to cause major damage to them any means necessary."

"Then you have a perfect weapon." Kabuto supplied.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah yes, that Nohara girl huh. I wonder how she's doing back home."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Toshiro looked to the night sky; his black pupils stared at the red moon as he tried to comprehend everything. He watched as memories filtered through his head.

He could remember.

He could remember everything. From his birth, to his fake death to what Danzo did to him. He watched as Kushina died together with Minato. He was there that night, but didn't do anything.

He gritted his teeth as he could remember everything. He just watched as they died leaving their son to face the hardships he did. He remembered watching over Naruto till he grew, attending the academy. From the first moment he saw him he could feel a connection that he didn't even feel with Kushina, it felt like a connection of chakra. But, he never bothered with it.

_I wanted to protect you till my last breath. Had I known, I would have faced the Nine Tails, become its Jinchuuriki if possible just for you to live. I watched everything; your son being ignored and I couldn't do anything to help him. My own nephew, and it was all because of them… Konohagakure._

Gritting his teeth, his chakra began to spike at unbelievable levels, unknown to him two other individuals reacted to it. "They took my dream, everything away from me."

With his voice coated with pain he declared. _"__**I will end this! I will end Konoha!**__"_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Rin walked to her home in the night as she placed her palm to the right side of her head rubbing it gently. So far, nothing had been found regarding what happened to her.

Another thing of note was that lately, she was getting nervous around Kakashi. She didn't know why but something kept telling her not trust him. Her eyes widened and turned to look at a corner only to see no one.

_I could have sworn I saw- Don't tell me, it was an Anbu?_

A grimace emerged on her features before she shook her head, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind. She walked into the apartment provided to her by the village. It was a simple self-contained room having a toilet in a separate room, the kitchen and bedroom were all in the same room.

Looking at the darkened lodge, she sighed and looked to her bed, unenthusiastically.

Sighing in exhaustion, she collapsed into the soft mattress, and looked at the darkened ceiling before closing her eyes, trying to bury herself in a dreamless sleep.

Minutes passed by and she found herself looking to the ceiling, sleep evading her. She closed her eyes in defeat and sighed.

She turned the knob of her shower, letting the water gush out through the perforated ends and undo her naked frame. She sighed in relief as she looked to her reflection on the puddle beneath her. After she was done, she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her lithe frame. She moved and walked to the mirror, looking at her expression. She reached out, tracing the outline of her face on the image, smiling a bit.

**_Up until a couple of days ago, you died Rin._**

Suddenly, a bloodied image of herself was seen on the mirror which made her eyes widened in fright.

_What?! _She staggered back, falling to the cold hard ground, panting heavily. "W…What was that?!"

Looking to the mirror in the distance she bit her lip in nervousness. _Am I imagining things?_

Suddenly, red colored seals appeared in the room, and she began to scream in pain. She writhed on the floor, trying to comprehend the searing pain that tried to tear her brain apart. Suddenly, the room changed to a den of snakes, causing her to look around in a horrified fashion.

_"Rin, why wouldn't you avenge us."_

An older woman who looked slightly like Rin asked her. She looked stunned with her mouth agape.

"Mother!"

"Why haven't you avenged us Rin? You promised?"

She looked confused and afraid. "What?"

"That Kakashi person killed you, can't you remember?!"

_Am I losing my mind?! _Rin's mother grabbed her head and looked into Rin's scared eyes with despair.

"That is what they are… killers?!"

"What are you-"

Suddenly an image rippled before her as Kakashi was seen with his fist sizzling with lightning in her chest.

Rin screamed in horror and pushed her mother away, removing herself from her mother's grip as she fell to the floor. Suddenly, snakes quickly slithered around her limbs, pinning her down to the floor as she gasped in pain.

"Why! Why are you doing this?!"

Looking to the top of the room she could see two yellow snake like eyes looking down at her, in a hypnotizing manner.

"You will avenge us!" Rin looked forward to see that apart from her mother, her entire family stood in a zombie like stance walking towards her.

"Stay back!" She yelled but she couldn't move.

Suddenly two red snakes slithered up her hands to her head and with a huge force dug themselves into the sides of her head.

"**ARGH!"**

Rin screamed as it all went black.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Rin's heartbeat resonated throughout the room as her eyes stared up in a drone like fashion to the ceiling. Her pupils constricted as her cheeks reddened a bit.

_Where… am I?_

She got up in a slow manner looking around in a stunned silence. Looking through the window she saw the Hokage stone faces and her memories rippled through her mind.

_I'm in Konoha?_

Her pupils rippled, slowly turning to a pale yellow as a black slit was shown in the middle. She blinked, the color riveting back to their original.

_I remember._

Her countenance began to change; from that of fear and apprehension to a look of realization. Her pupils lost its bright color, becoming cold.

She looked through the window to see the silhouette of the Hokage Tower in the night. Shifting her gaze, she walked to the picture of their team on the side stand of her bed. A nostalgic expression emerged from her face before she tipped it over, letting it fall to the wood floor.

It hit the floor board as the glass casing broke to pieces, her reflection was seen on the shattered glasses as she walked away from the picture to the door.

Her silent mutters filled the room, as she opened the door. "I will kill them all."

Stopping a bit, she turned to look at the bed. She turned, slowly walking back to the bed and lifted the mattress to reveal a kunai. It glimmered in the cold airy night as Rin slowly reached for it.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kakashi looked to the skies from the rooftops as he gazed at the moon, looking longingly as he gripped his fist. _Rin._

Looking down, he saw Rin walking out of her house like a puppet, controlled by strings. Frowning slightly, he looked to her as she walked on.

Dropping in front of her, he asked with a guarded voice, "What are you doing, Rin?"

Rin just stopped slowly, as the wind blew gently between them. Her expression was hidden as she spoke in a whisper.

"Why should I tell you?"

It was so frightening that Kakashi unconsciously shivered at the deathly tone in her voice.

"What?" Kakashi asked. His eyes narrowed at her tone. _Something's wrong._

"Who killed me, Kakashi, answer the question?"

Kakashi's eye widened as he thought in stunned silence. _Don't tell me-_

"Answer me Kakashi? Whose hand ran me through, in the borders of Kirigakure?" Kakashi just stared at her in shock as Rin just spoke on. "Just as I thought."

"Yes." Kakashi spoke, with his tone fierce. "I killed you that day, Rin, but, if you are reacting like this, you don't really remember everything, do you?"

Kakashi walked forward and gripped her by her shoulders, looking into her dead eyes.

"You told me to do it, Rin? You were going to endanger Konoha and you made me do it. I never wanted to."

"I see."

Rin smiled coldly before Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw her eyes change color.

_What is happening?_

He spat out blood. Looking down, his vision began to blur as he saw her kunai coated with chakra, running through his chest.

"R…Rin?!"

She roughly pulled out her kunai, which was coated in an obscene amount of blood.

"They will all die. All of them." Rin stepped back a bit letting Kakashi fall to his knees, with his head rested on her thighs. Rin looked down in silence, before she stepped back, making Kakashi hit the cold hard floor.

Kakashi turned his head to look at Rin as he couldn't move. "Wait Please!"

Rin kept walking away towards the Hokage tower, uncaring towards his disposition. She didn't care, but Kakashi still went on. "I… have failed in everything, my life as a shinobi. I made a vow to protect my closest ones with my life, but all I ended up doing in the long run is having each of you step in before I even had a chance."

Gritting his teeth, he spoke.

"I have failed Obito, failed sensei, and I have failed you. You kept pushing us forward, encouraging us while you had to die in such a horrible manner."

Rin stopped and she gave a side glance to Kakashi's bleeding body on the ground. Her eyes widened slowly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. I could have stopped everything but-"

"But you just couldn't, could you?" She whispered as Kakashi buried his face in the ground.

"I'm so sorry Rin."

A long silence went through the area as Rin stood still before she muttered.

"I remember now. You know Kakashi, there was nothing to forgive." A hopeless smile appeared on her face. "Though I cannot control my body. I don't even know what I am about to do, but I know, it's bad. I cannot ask you to stop me, can I? Goodbye Kakashi."

With a lone tear dropping down from her left eye, Rin began to walk away. Kakashi's lone eye looked at her departing figure, observing her.

_I can't let you go through the repercussions for whatever it is you are about to do. So…_ Kakashi reached for his left eye and uncovered it to reveal the Sharingan. _I will do it again if I must!_

His eye morphed to a pinwheel of scythes as they focused on Rin who turned quickly as her body began to be drawn into a vortex. Widening her eyes in shock, her body began to glow as Kakashi could see the chakra that was been built up. He couldn't survive this.

"So this is my end, huh?"

"Dad, it seems I get to see you early."

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A huge bright light covered a huge region of Konoha as a humongous explosion graced the village. The shockwave rode on, in the form of a ring around the blast as it picked up debris into the air. The blast was quickly reaching to the Hokage tower with Hiruzen looking on with widened eyes. Before a vortex slowly sucked it in from the inside, stopping the blast.

Hiruzen recognized the technique. _Kakashi._

The quake settled as dust filled the scene of the blast.

A wave of shinobi surrounded the smokescreen at the epicenter of the blast. Hiruzen walked right into it as the smokescreen dispersed revealing nothing but charred earth.

"A residue of Hatake and Nohara's chakra resides here." A sensor ANBU spoke to Hiruzen who looked at the ground.

A short silence passed through as Hiruzen mused on the situation. _It was pointless huh. _Closing his eyes in a short memoriam, he nodded. "Let it be known by all, civilians and shinobi alike, that the village was just saved… by Hatake Kakashi, at the cost of his life."

A group of Shinobi who were within the vicinity looked around in shock as regretful looks was spotted on their faces. Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and a lot of Shinobi knew Kakashi Hatake, it was so heartbreaking.

"Erect a monument." Hiruzen exhaled, walking away. "My life was saved today… and I owe it to him."

The copy ninja Hatake Kakashi had passed on… protecting a broken village.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Hiruzen tapped his finger repeatedly on the wooden table as he looked forward with an angry expression on his face. "I am not going after him, sensei." Jiraiya spoke forward, with an unmoving stance as he stared back at the Fire Shadow.

"Why not?! He was the cause of this."

"And how sure are you? You are not thinking clearly, and you know that. No matter what, I would not leave this village on a goose chase."

Hruzen's eyes narrowed at the insubordination. "Why? Do you know what disobeying your Hokage's orders mean?"

"I quit, sensei." Jiraiya responded simply to the bafflement of Hiruzen. "I'm tired of all this! This system, everything! I will just see Naruto and be done with it."

"Naruto?" Hiruzen arched an eyebrow. He frowned. "What does Naruto has to do with this?"

"He is coming with Tamashii."

His eyes widened. "Preposterous. He is dead!"

"Speak for yourself. The toads told that to me." Jiraiya retorted. "I don't know his state of mind and I don't care, I will see him and be done with this, all of it."

"And Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked. "Does she follow your way of thinking?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her since she came."

"I see." Hiruzen returned to his seat. "If Naruto decides to fight against Konoha, so be it! I stand for Konoha and he stands against me."

"How dare you speak like that? What is wrong with you?!"

"If Naruto fights against us, he is a traitor, is he not?" Hiruzen asked to a furious Jiraiya. He leaned in. "Do you expect me to waste my time, trying to convert him at the expense of my people's lives? He made his bed, now he has to lie on it."

"How would you say that?!"

"Jiraiya." Hiruzen spoke, with his eyes narrowing. "Mind your tone."

"Why?" Jiraiya looked on in anger. "You… we broke our promise to a man who gave up his life for this village! What does that make you… scum?!"

"JIRAIYA!" Hiruzen roared, having enough as the windows rumbled and shattered, with the papers flying about.

"As I said, I'm tired of all this, everything. I quit as a Shinobi of the Hidden leaf. This village boasts of the most peaceful, but the lies, the deceit, everything that the First Hokage intended for Konoha has withered. I will not have any part of this, not anymore. This is to me a broken village."

Jiraiya placed his headband on Hiruzen's table as he turned away.

"Is this your decision, Jiraiya? There is no going back." Hiruzen spoke with a stern expression.

"Are you going to stop me?"

At no reply, Jiraiya continued. "Find someone else to go catch Orochimaru, as at this moment I am no longer a Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The door slammed shut as Jiraiya left the office of the Hokage, leaving Hiruzen who looked ahead.

Hiruzen's expression softened before he sighed in exhaustion, looking to the picture of Minato.

_I wonder, what you would have done if you knew of everything, Minato. I wonder…_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tsunade looked over some files, before she filed them and gave them to Sakura, who bowed as she collected it.

"Here, I want you to send it to ward 66."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

The sannin leaned to her seat. "So, how are Teiji and Sarada?"

"They are fine, shishou." She looked down in thought. "I would have loved for them to be away from the village when he comes."

"It would be impossible wouldn't it?" Tsunade spoke with a smirk. "With the entire village preying on your precious Uchiha like mother hens. Besides they would be in the caves underneath the Hokage's faces. They should be safe."

"It irritates me a lot." Sakura spoke with a voice of annoyance.

"It's good that it does, it shows that you do care. Well get going, and tell Ino to check the maternity ward on Mrs. Kisuke."

"Understood." Sakura bowed before walking off. Tsunade smiled at her retreating figure with pride before speaking.

"So, you finally show up. What have you been doing all these years that you couldn't say hello to an old friend, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya came out of the shadows. "I've been busy"

"Bullshit."

Ignoring the barb Jiraiya continued looking at Sakura entering a corner. He smiled wistfully. "She has really grown hasn't she? She reminds me of a younger you."

"Careful there, you are stepping on coals." Tsunade frowned before exhaling, and turning to fully face a chuckling Jiraiya. "So, what made you come to speak to me after so long?"

"To tie all lose ends."

Tsunade looked at him, "Seems I would need a drink."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

At a bar Jiraiya sat across Tsunade who looked at him sternly before speaking, "Well, begin."

"I just quit being a shinobi."

"Sucks to be you." Tsunade spoke. "Though I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"Really?" Jiraya blinked. "Do tell."

"It's basically from everything about you. You were the most loyal person to Hiruzen, well, that wasn't a drone." Tsunade spoke as she downed a cup. "Let's just say that it was a hunch. Orochimaru was first, then I deserted, now you. The **_Three_**_**Legendary Shinobi**_ are Konoha's strongest fighters of course." Tsunade spoke, with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well let's drink to our good run." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yup!" Tsunade beamed. _Finally something good out of all this._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_DAYS LATER_**

Hiruzen looked across the office to note the individuals sitting on the couches. "We are here to rid the world of a criminal responsible for so many deaths, and I am glad that we have come together to end this once and for all."

Danzo just looked at the window as he listened, he along with the others didn't bother to respond.

"This will be the day, the moment the world will know we stood against villainy, against terror. It-"

_What the-_

A stunned look went across the room as everyone's eyes widened. Suddenly, a huge chakra signature was felt all around Konoha as every shinobi widened their eyes, looking forward towards the gates.

The earth rumbled widely, cracks already appearing at the village walls even though the individuals were at a considerable distance away. With their pure chakra spiking widely, not giving heed to suppress it anymore, the owner of one of the dangerous miasma roared, the chakra spiking even more.

"**Hiruzen!**"

The rage in the voice was palpable. Every Shinobi could feel the bloodlust that coated in those words. Without so much as a command, every shinobi stood in front of the gates, tensed and ready for the figure to show himself to everyone.

At the top of the Hokage tower, Hiruzen just narrowed his eyes before turning to look at Danzo who had a frown on his face.

_That chakra belongs to-_

"Who is that?!" Kurotsuchi asked, stunned at the amount of chakra emitted. "That's not Tamashii. One of his comrades probably?"

"And besides him, are-"

Suddenly, Iruka, Haku, Gaara, Fu were seen walking besides Toshiro Uzumaki as they walked slowly and ominously fashion.

Recognizing a second wave of chakra that washed over Konoha, Sasuke looked up from the village walls to the skies which began to rumble. The clouds began to move about randomly as the entire atmosphere was coated with dread.

Hiruzen looked upwards as a streak of light descended from the heavens and collided to the earth right before Toshiro.

**_BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

In a resounding shockwave, the impact caused the earth to cave in in at the pressure it was being subjected to, and cracks kept forming on the ground as the dust dissipated to reveal Naruto and Toshiro together with his comrades looking with apathy towards Konoha.

They were a great distance from the gates as they were being blocked by a multitude of Shinobi from various villages, looking that looked forward with fear and a little bit of loyalty.

"They are not running away." Gaara muttered. "We'll correct that soon enough."

"It seems they are here." Hiruzen surmised. "Though what would make him team up with Toshiro?"

"Obviously he has regained his memories."

Danzo looked ahead with a stoic look as Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth at the two powerhouses gracing the village gates. Quickly applying chakra to his throat, Hiruzen roared.

"Tamashii shou! You have plundered villages, caused nothing but pain and destruction wherever you and you little group step their foot on. This will change. You intended to bring evolution to this world. Dreams of children would remain nothing more than dreams."

Naruto looked on with a hidden expression as Hiruzen declared, rising the moral of his people.

"You are just one person and regardless of your abilities, you will fall. You, Tamashii, will not destroy Konoha this easily! Look! The world has stood to fight against you. You will not win"

Hiruzen not knowing Jiraiya's line of thought spoke, "Look! Standing with me are the Tsuchikage, Raikage and Mizukage. The world is against you Tamashii!"

Jiraiya looked with his eyes narrowed. _Naruto is not there!_

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he looked ahead to see Mei looking at him with an emotionless expression.

"The Raikage?" Fu blinked. "Isn't that A?"

Gaara frowned as he narrowed his gaze. "It seems he survived back in Iwagakure. It would be corrected."

The thunder rumbled as Naruto looked forward. "The world against me?" He grinned. "I wouldn't have it either way."

"Toshiro, why do stand with that criminal?" Hiruzen roared with fury.

Toshiro looked directly to Hiruzen, "Everything you've done to my family, from your betrayal of my clan to the betrayal of my family. You will pay Hiruzen, and nothing with hide you from our vengeance."

"Family?!" Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "What are you-"

"Behold Konoha." Naruto outstretched his arms, gaining everyone's attention. "I'm sure theories and speculations have arisen as to who I really am. I was born in the same village you fight with, I was cursed by that same village, forced to look with fact, at the true state of the world. And so I decided to go on my own route of change. No longer will I be ignored, no longer will I be spat on. The moment you hear my name." Naruto grinned. "**You will feel fear.**"

A shinobi at the forefront roared out. "Who the hell are you?!"

**"I… return.**"

Slowly and to the shock of the entire shinobi, Naruto's hair morphed back to its spiky yellow color, with his whisker marks returning to his face. "Miss me?"

A huge shock ran rampant through the entire shinobi assembled there as they saw Uzumaki Naruto in his full glory.

"W…What?!"

That was the verbal exclamation that dominated the entire field. Sakura as every new generation Shinobi looked with shock at the reveal. Hiruzen just stood rooted to the ground as he stared forward in a slight astonishment. Jiraiya and all the Shinobi from Konoha just stood rooted still as they tried to absorb this new information.

"You were Naruto all this while?" Hiruzen looked forward with his eyes narrowed.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki?" Kurotsuchi spoke with a stunned look. A frowned. "Apparently. So the nine tails wasn't kidnapped. For how long has this been happening under your nose, Hokage."

_Naruto Uzumaki is the world's greatest enemy, Tamashii Shou?! _Sasuke looked forward in shock.

Naruto chuckled. "From your silence, it seems I made the perfect kind of impact."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiruzen clenched his fist.

"I don't have to explain myself to a village that will be destroyed. **You all are pathetic before my eyes.**"

Naruto slowly shifted his palm forward. "You will fall today Konoha."

To his heed, ten huge dragons made of earth emerged from the ground as they gathered chakra construct in each of their maws, to the slight alarm of the army, sending it spiraling into the army, and creating huge explosions as screams were heard.

Without giving any sign, Toshiro moved. Like a bull charging into its prey, he sped fast through the collision, making his way to the gates.

Sasuke seeing him approaching, did nothing to stop him as he passed the gates, dashing towards the Hokage Tower.

"Toshiro's coming." The Kage's tensed, about to move with Hiruzen stopped them. "Wait, our priority is Naruto. Danzo."

Danzo nodded. "He here already."

Skidding to a halt, Toshiro looked forward, seeing Sankei looking at him with his mask.

"Sankei, huh." Toshiro mused with a frown. "Step out of my way."

"To protect Hokage-sama. I will kill you." Sankei shifted to a stance and he watched Toshiro's still figure.

"I see." Toshiro quickly moved, colliding with Sankei which emitted a huge amount of dust and debris to the atmosphere.

Naruto walked slowly forward as a pitch black chakra formed at his palm. The skies rumbled loudly as lightning and thunder danced in an ominous rhythm.

"From now on, everything works how I deem it, how I wish it. I will show you the power beyond celestial might."

**_I will show you, Konoha, the power of a being greater than a god!_**

**_Ying Yang Release: Cataclysm._**

**CHAPTER END**


	18. Resonance

**Play Opening theme: **"NICO Touches the Walls - Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu (TV SIZE)"

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: **RESONANCE

**Play: ****"**Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 (The Last) OST – And Dark"

"**BANBATSU SOZO: CATACLYSM**"

Naruto muttered as he slowly raised his palm to the darkened skies as everyone watched it tremble with chakra. Lightning went through the skies as the entire land was illuminated in a sickening dark red.

In a feat defying Nature, Day slowly began to emit darkness, the moon returned as day turned to night…

Suddenly a gold illumination emerged from his palm as a large beam of light went towards the skies.

Everyone looked in awe at the huge display of chakra. The Kage looked stunned at the amount of chakra infused into just a technique.

"W…What is that?!"

Was the response from various shinobi as they watched in awe… Everyone was still watching the skies as it hummed,

Naruto muttered 'The first alignment'

"**KINRIN TENSEI BAKU"**

Then Naruto brought his palm down as the large sword of light followed, cleaving its way down through the army without any obstruction.

'**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**'

The shockwave was gigantic as it the jutsu carved itself deeply into the earth, the length larger than the diameter of the village continued in its offense as everyone could feel the heat from the power.

The scene changed as the entire land was seen in a bird's eye view. They could see that the unimaginable happened

Konoha got split in half.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Debris fell down from the village walls as cracks were seen all over with the jutsu settling,

"AAAAAAAARRRGH" screamed a Suna shinobi due to his legs been cut off. That was just the gateway as numerous shinobi were seen heavily disfigured; some were seen as bloody splotches on the ground as the dust settled.

"What the Hell!" shouted Kiba as he looked forward "Was that just the dead last?!"

Sasuke looked forward from the walls, with his Sharingan spinning wildly trying to access the situation. Gritting his teeth in frustration he thought gravely,

'I can't even see his Chakra. Is he blocking it?!'

A shinobi cried as he cradled another shinobi, a female

"MIYUKI!"

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself!"

Kankuro spoke as he looked at a shinobi.

The shinobi looked at Naruto with unrestrained anger…

Suddenly the sky darkened again as it began to rumble. Feeling the earth began to quake, Kankuro gritted his teeth looking forward in anxiety as he thought grimly,

'Not again!'

Naruto then muttered,

'**Second… alignment**'

Konoha was going to witness the true might of Uzumaki Naruto… all for the sake of peace.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Epic Score – Earthrise"

"Naruto… Are you alright?" Fu asked him as she snapped her fingers in front of him.

Fu looked at her comrades who looked at Naruto weirdly. Naruto looked stunned as he looked forward from his table.

'This chakra… '

His face tensing he spoke,

"Don't follow me!"

Was what he said before placing his palms on his chair he quickly got up as he sped out of the hideout.

"Weird!" Fu spoke before resuming to her conversation with her fellow shinobi "As I was saying, I actually won!"

"Bullshit" Haku spoke stunning everyone who looked at her with a 'WTF just happened?' look

Toshiro panted as he leaned to a tree looking at the moon. Its reflection being seen in his pupils, closing his eyes he muttered

"Amateur mistake huh… letting go of my chakra so carelessly"

"It would be considered amateurish if the person was weak and was in a danger zone, you are in neither of those conditions"

"I suppose it's too late for familiarities, nephew"

Naruto looked at Toshiro, "Out of everyone in my family, you interested me the most. So… you got your memories back huh"

"Yea… Konoha screwed me over"

"Screwed us over would be the most appropriate term" Naruto spoke agreeing as he went and sat down besides him

"So… how about making them pay"

"Oh I'm all for that"

"Anyway on another topic, though it was unexpected I'm going to need you in the future for my goals"

"Using Jinchuuriki… huh" Toshiro spoke as he looked at Naruto "You look just like her, Kushina I mean"

Naruto smiled as he looked back at him

"So… are you in?"

"Definitely. Let's show them what happens to those that mess with the Uzumaki clan"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The masked Akatsuki member looked at Pain who was on top of his rooftops,

"Our dear Nine tails is about to attack the leaf currently"

"Hmmm" Pain replied wordlessly

"I would have been expecting a more open expression, if I am wrong myself" Tobi spoke with an amused chuckle "Konoha was a great pain for you"

"It doesn't matter what he intends to do there, when he comes. He will die, Family or not." Pain spoke staring forward before he turned his gaze to Tobi. "Besides you loath them if not more than me" Pain replied

"You are right, their system just sickens me. They act all peace loving when they are filled with so much corruption and deceit."

Pain chuckled darkly

"Always a sore topic to what they did to the clan huh."

"You would react in the same way if all your hopes and dreams were destroyed like that." Tobi spoke huffing as Pain smirked

"I would never know, I have never been defeated after all"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"**Second Alignment"**

'**SEISMIC BREAKTHROUGH'**

The grounds rumbled as many buildings in the village began to break down due to their foundations destabilized.

Then it began…

A huge earthquake ran through the army as the all screamed in terror as some of them fell into crevices in the ground their screams reaching out for a fruitless help. The earthquakes began to reach deep into the village as the entire forest in front of the walls collapsed. The wall joined soon after, as Shinobi on the walls jumped away to avoid the impending destruction.

In Konoha, the cracks ran through the buildings as they were destroyed lightning from the skies struck down as fires began to run across the village as the tension in the battlefield increased.

In the caves under the Great Stone faces, was the safe house that Konoha used to shield his inhabitants when there was a battle or attack imminent. Families were seen as they huddled together whispering words of comfort to each other.

The top of the caves began to vibrate as they flinched in fear. Small amounts of debris ran down to the ground in various locations.

"Teiji… I'm scared!" Sarada spoke as Teiji hugged her closer a confident look on his face

"Don't worry, I will protect you before Tou-san and Kaa-san returns"

"What is happening out there?!" A short teen spoke he had spiky brown hair. Close to him were two of his companions as they tried to calm him down

"Konohamaru just be quiet"

The shinobi that was close to Konohamaru spoke.

"The Hokage and his shinobi are protecting you from a monster; that is what is happening."

"Let me out then! I am a shinobi"

"You just graduated, you would just be a mere nuisance out there"

"What about you! Why can't you go…?"

"Do you think I don't want to?!" The shinobi spoke in slight anger stunning Konohamaru

"My friends, family are out there fighting. While I am here sitting like a duck. But I understand, I have a job here and they have a job there. That is the duty of Shinobi."

Konohamaru spoke, "Would they be okay"

"Of course they will be. We have our lord Hokage of course, so believe in him okay?"

Konohamaru nodded his head as he punched his palm

"Yes… Ever since my rival left us I have been trying to get strong to get him back."

"You mean Naruto nii-chan?" Moegi asked as they did not see the Shinobi stiffen

"Yes… I can't wait to see him"

Ayame looked at them as she smiled sadly,

'Naruto… why did it come to this? You have people that look up to you no matter how sad your life here was. I just hope you don't regret what you have done so far. I just hope you don't.'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4(Lost Tower) OST – Senshi"

It was terror on the battlefield, and Naruto was just getting started.

Naruto watched ahead with apathy at the terror he wrought. The Shinobi put at the front line were drastically cut thin. They came down from their hundred and fifty thousand to a mere fifty thousand.

"Please…!" A shinobi yelled as his mind was broken "No more please!"

Naruto simply asked "Does your Leader surrender?"

"Please…" the shinobi went down to his knees as tears leaked out from his eyes "I have family"

Naruto looked at him with slight rage

"As did I. But this shinobi system took them away from me. I'm going to end that"

"The shinobi looked on in fear as Naruto rose his third hand

'**THIRD ALIGNMENT'**

'**JIGOKU!'**

Tornados emerged from the sky as flood emerged from the ground making shinobi to quickly create huge earth walls the stand on; suddenly they saw looked to the skies to see meteors coated with fire descending from above.

"This signifies the beginning of a new world. Vanish!"

The shinobi that couldn't guard against the hot balls of molten lava couldn't do a thing as it enveloped them. Multiple water jutsu's spat out from all the Shinobi's lips to the skies where they collided with the lava. The Tornados didn't give up as they began swallowing many shinobi who yelled in horror before they got enveloped by the spiraling mass.

Hiruzen looked forward in silence as he saw the destruction wrought on Konoha by Naruto. A silent moment passed through them as Hiruzen saw the look Naruto was giving him. It was that of disgust.

Hiruzen understood where he was coming from. But he would not falter; he would see it to the very end.

Danzo smirked as he saw Sankei keeping Toshiro at bay…

"Now" He spoke as the kages with him looked forward their location changed, "how do we proceed?"

"As planned?" The Raikage A spoke as scars were seen adorning his body

"As planned" Hiruzen spoke as he looked up fierce, ready to face Naruto

Naruto then spoke to his comrades,

"**Move"**

Like a switch put on, they spread and scattered to finish of the leftover shinobi.

The cataclysm cleared as the Shinobi that remained alive was significantly reduced from their initial population.

Naruto looked forward as the dust cleared to see his former classmates. Some looking at him with anger and fear, Sasuke was not seen among them.

"How dare you do this to our village?!" Kiba roared in anger

Naruto just looked amused,

"Still as loud as ever, Kiba"

Kiba gritted his teeth as he looked forward ready to attack. But he just stood still as he smirked. Kira then used that time to speak

"I always knew you wore a mask. You been defeated so easily during the academy spars raised my suspicions about you." Kira grinned as he clenched and unclenched his palms "You know we wouldn't let you go easily now"

"Well, I guess I can amuse myself" Naruto chuckled as he moved his right leg to make a step. Then he vanished.

Immediately the Konoha shinobi dispersed as Naruto sent a sharp wide arc of circle around him at their center. The pulse in the air was so intense that surrounding stones were disintegrated.

Naruto looked around as he saw his Konoha classmates around him in a circle, albeit a large distance from each other.

"Impressive coordination and reflexes, you could have been cleaved in two you know"

As if on cue, Hinata rushed forward with precise speed that made Naruto smirk as he engaged her in close quarters.

'He really is good…' Shikamaru thought, '…for him to match her in taijutsu is no small feat. Even Sasuke cannot fight her without the Sharingan with taijutsu. But even with the Sharingan…'

As Naruto ducked underneath an overhead strike he moved his palm to hit her stomach when he was sent flying away with a Kaiten rotation from Hinata. While on the air, Kiba growled beatially as he roared.

"Take this! **GATSUGA!"**

Kiba spiraled into Naruto's body to the ground, grinning as Naruto tried to stand up was stopped as Shikamaru smirked.

'**KAGE NUI'**

Naruto shifted his pupils to Shikamaru's

"Impressive so what's next… !?"

'**SHANNARO!**'

Sakura answered the question in a punch that connecting with his gut making him fly away hitting the ground a multiple number of times before stopping at the ground staying still.

Kiba then grinned,

"Are you really the bane of the Shinobi world, you fight like shit."

Naruto just got up slowly as he cracked his neck muttering, "Are you joking… Is this all you can do in five years?"

This comment made every one look at him with surprise…

'No one soundly gets up after Sakura's punches. What kind of endurance does Naruto posses' Shikamaru spoke to himself in deep thought…

'Sakura huh… Wouldn't have expected her to get so strong. Felt my ribs crack after that'

Naruto then used his time to access each of the individuals before he smirked,

"Well is that all?"

"You keep bragging when you haven't even landed a…" Kiba began but couldn't react as Naruto appeared instantaneously in front of him greatly stunning everyone.

"Hit?" Naruto asked amused before with a tremendous force drove a fear filled Kiba face first into the ground as fissures emerged disintegrating the ground underneath him.

'KIBA!' Kin shouted in shock as Naruto withdrew his hands "He's fast!"

"You are just here to stall for time, aren't you? You can never beat me" Naruto asked with a grin

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, a sweat drop moving down from his scalp as he spoke

"What makes you think you will win?"

"Because…" Naruto spoke, his chakra spiking as he walked away from Kiba's body "I know it"

'**FUTON: JAJIMENTO'**

A tremendous wind surrounded Naruto as everyone tried to evade it, but it was all for naught as it sent them spiraling away with such concussive force that it engraved them on the ground.

"That… is what I mean!" Naruto spoke as a white rod crept out of his sleeves as he appeared above an unconscious Kiba.

"Well let's begin counting casualties. !?"

Naruto's eyes widened as the people buried in the ground disappeared into puffs of smoke.

"I see… Kage bunshin… huh. I'm impressed"

"We just used this medium to access your abilities." Shikamaru muttered

"And what good will that be?" Naruto asked

"I see Sasuke isn't here"

**Play: **"Two Steps from Hell – Skyworld"

"Tch…" Kiba spoke as he relieved the memories his clone gave him "That wouldn't have been pretty if he actually got me

Shikamaru looked him over

"He is fast… too fast. I guess only those focused on speed should worry about him. Where is lee when you need him?!'

Ino who was behind Shikamaru quickly relayed the strategy Shikamaru put in place.

'Look guys, this wouldn't be pretty, but we have no choice. We will definitely be risking our lives here. Because…'

The scene changed to Naruto slowly pulling a white rod out of his right sleeve

'Naruto is more powerful than each of us'

The new generation just looked at Naruto who clenched and unclenched his left hand.

'So what are you suggesting' Kira asked as all of them got into a fighting stance

'A non-stop assault… Sakura has given you those pills… put them to good use. Let's go!'

They caught Naruto's attention as they all vanished from the spot. Naruto quickly rose from the ground as spikes emerged from it before using his rod to parry a kunai thrown behind him. His pupils kept tracking them as they were all in motion. Naruto kept parrying kunai strikes from all directions. Feeling a distortion underneath him he was stunned as Sakura emerged from the earth, a fierce look on her face as she readied her fist.

'They are just attacking, not giving me time to think eh…'

'**RRAAAAAAAAGGHHH**'

Her fist collided with his white shield as sparks was generated jumping higher to the air he wove handsigns as the shield shattered

'**KATON: FAIABURIZADO!'**

A huge wave of fire spat out from his lips as a huge earth dome covered were Sakura was positioned blocking it creating a yellow conflagration.

'Earth chakra huh'

Turning behind him airborne he shot a huge wave of chakra which sent him propelling with intense speed to the earth towards a waiting Kira who had a green aura in a swordsman stance

'FIRST DANCE: SCAVENGER!'

In a huge slash Kira sent a large green slash towards Naruto who bent down and using his fist which was shrouded in black chakra intercepted it to the shock of Kira, who quickly retreated.

The collision created a mini shockwave to the surroundings as Naruto quickly absorbed the chakra of the slash. Using the same chakra coated fist, he turned around and intercepted Hinata's Juken strike which she immediately went for another Kaiten but Naruto had other ideas

"Not so fast!" Naruto grabbed her arm before she could spin successfully raising his left preparing to stab her through when a piercing sound destabilized him leaving Hinata, turning behind him he saw Kin perched on a tree.

"Don't forget about me!" Hinata spoke, her voice cold as she gave a Juken strike to Naruto who maneuvered as the wave brushed his shoulder.

With a great deal of flexibility, he gave a kick to Hinata who flew back staggering. Looking down he quickly saw paper tags finish lighting up

'That bitch!'

**BBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM**

An explosion rang out in the area causing a great upheaval of debris to the atmosphere. Sensing a mass of negative chakra beneath him he stood expecting a shinobi to pop out and wasn't disappointed when two spiraling masses emerged

'GATSUGA!'

Naruto though wasn't expecting this kind of assault and wasn't ready as Kiba and Akamaru ran into him sending him skywards.

Naruto gritted his teeth,

'They are really persistent! What the hell?!'

Naruto looked up to see a huge ball heading down towards him

'How did he get up there?! That is…'

'**NIKUDAN SENSHA!**'

Chouji's voice rang out as Naruto was sent to the ground in a tremendous amount of shockwave. Chouji dug Naruto into the earth a bit more before he jumped out of the crater. Landing away from the scene.

'Shino!' Shikamaru yelled

'On it!' Shino replied as a swarm of insects covered Naruto entirely as Shikamaru's eyes watched the scene.

'Will it be enough?'

A huge shockwave ran through the scene as the insects were instantly disintegrated

'As I thought. Shit we gave him breathing space!'

Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the region as he found Chouji quickly. Then with a supreme show of speed he disappeared creating a huge dent in the earth he previously occupied. Chouji kept looking around for Naruto when Ino yelled through his mind

'Chouji behind you!'

Chouji turned but couldn't react as Naruto placed his palm to his forehead

'CHOUJI!' Ino yelled

"You are mine!" Naruto roared as he sent a blast of chakra through. But it didn't release…

"What?!" Naruto looked downwards as a seal was seen.

'A seal that could actually restrict and block flow of chakra? Who did this'

'Good one Saki!' Shikamaru spoke as Chouji quickly tensed his right arm and punching Naruto away making him bounce of the earth before quickly adjusting himself landing on his feet.

Sending chakra to his eyes, Naruto could see numerous similar seals plastered all over the area.

Chuckling, he commented,

"If it was one on one, I would have killed you all without a sweat. But I have to say… impressive teamwork. But now…" Naruto spoke as he made a serpent hand sign "My turn"

'**BANBATSU SOZO: KURO HASHIRA**'

Immediately to his command, numerous black pillars rose from the earth as they surrounded the battlefield to the awe of his opponents.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Hiruzen overlooked the scene,

"They are doing well holding him off. What of Sasuke?" Kurotsuchi asked looking at Hiruzen

"He is heading there"

"Why don't we help in putting him down? I'm pretty sure numbers matter."

Hiruzen replied "We would keep getting in the way of their jutsu during personal fights. They know how to work as a team. Let them fight him for now. For now… we should focus on his companions. I and A will face Tamashii. Mizukage, Tsuchikage you can go after any of them. They seem to be just roaming about."

"Good" Kurotsuchi grinned as she vanished from the spot along with Mei

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Two Steps from hell - Starfall"

'What is that?!' Sakura asked via Ino's telepathy

'Don't go near any of them!' Hinata spoke, her Byakugan looking directly at the pillars 'They have the mechanism of sucking chakra!'

'Which means…' Kiba spoke

'When you get near them, it completely swallows your chakra, then you die' Kira spoke as he bent down. The terror is exhilarating… let's test that theory out…'

Kira unsealed his sword as he got back into his initial stance

'**SECOND DANCE: PURITY!'**

A white light emerged which morphed into multiple slashes went through the region making contact with the pillars. But as soon as they touched, they vanished

It completely sucked the chakra away

Naruto jumped on the pillars giving him an upper view of the battlefield,

Under his heed, black chains crept from the pillars as they glowed in Naruto's Meiton chakra. Looking at them he pointed his fingers

'Time to start counting casualties'

The chains quickly sped forth as Sakura quickly made an earth wall before she yelled

'Quickly, disperse! It will be much harder than if we are in a single position.'

They all quickly sped out surrounding the area, as the chain destroyed then wall quickly snagging Saki by her right leg

'SAKI!' Kira yelled as he tried to go after his sister who was quickly covered by numerous chains.

"AACK" Saki screamed, spitting out blood as she felt her chakra weaken. Suddenly many chains blocked Kira as he tried to avoid them to get to his sister.

'Shikamaru!' Chouji yelled 'do something! Say something!'

Shikamaru gritted his teeth

'Shikamaru!' Kiba yelled

'I don't know! The plan was to keep avoiding it! Any plan I have has to do with rescuing her entails going near that structure!'

"No! I'm not losing her after everything!"

"FUCK THIS!" Sakura yelled her body gaining some markings as she unsealed her chakra, her fist glowing the color of Cherry blossoms she punched the ground in a resounding motion to an astonishing effect.

Naruto's eyes widened 'Nani?'

The ground caved in to a humongous degree as it completely destroyed the landscape. The pillars having no support quickly crashed down to the ground heaving a huge amount of dust to the atmosphere. The chains were still active but to a suppressed degree. Naruto now on the ground, turned his gaze to a huge build up of chakra

'**THIRD DANCE: RAGNAROK!**'

Kira yelled as he swung his sword with a high concentration of chakra that created a huge wolf apparition.

'What the…'

With a speed surpassing its size, it swung down hitting Naruto sending him away.

"Saki!" Kira yelled going after her form, she looked severely malnourished as her chakra was being sucked away. Sakura went and pumped her chakra into her but her eyes widened as she yelled,

'It's not working!'

'What?!'

'Look out!' The shinobi did not expect a huge amount of large black spikes to fall from the sky Hinata quickly went in to her Kaiten rotation to block the incoming attack the spikes collided as they were deflected

"Saki!" Kira shouted terrified, "Please… don't leave me"

Saki couldn't respond as her body went cold passing away.

Naruto then grinned sadistically 'Perfect'

Hinata looked shocked,

'My chakra is draining fast… don't tell me!'

Outside numerous black chains surrounded the dome hungrily sucking the chakra away from the defense technique.

Hinata's vision began to turn blurry as she spoke through her mind

"Get…away. Quickly"

Before she fell down flat to the ground, unconscious.

'HINATA!' Kiba roared

The black spikes fell down on the shinobi as a huge smokescreen was emitted to the atmosphere.

Naruto brought his right hand down as the smokescreen began to settle.

'**AARGRGGGHHHHHH'**

Was a sound Naruto recognized very well as he walked towards the scene slowly. The wind blew slowly as the smokescreen dissipated to show Sakura overlooking the entire area of the attack, her teammates dead… The spike cleaved cleanly through their bodies as they appeared shrunken too. Their chakra extracted.

Sakura panted in exhaustion as her seal pulsed, trying to rejuvenate her.

"What else were you expecting?" Naruto muttered as he walked towards her "Were you expecting this… to be different?"

"Why… why did you turn like this?" Sakura muttered silently as she made no move to defend herself

Naruto looked at her "Life… Situations, decisions shaped me to be what I am today; the man that will save this world."

"Even if you are going to be hated by everyone"

'Not everyone…" Naruto answered her "I have people who believe what has to be done. Who believe in the path I have taken. And as long as they still believe in me…"

Naruto gave a terrifying look to Sakura "I don't give a fuck what the world thinks of me… A monster, a tyrant. To hell with that!"

A red chain crept out from the ground and pinned her to the floor to which her tired body did nothing to resist… she could feel her chakra fading away.

Walking slowly to her, he spoke

"You know Sakura… I really feel that we would have been good friends in another life. But as I said decisions…"

A white rod crept out of his right arm as he walked till he was above her.

Sakura began to speak "I never got to tell you…"

"Bye… Sakura"

Naruto brought his hand down as the scene slowed down. Sakura's mouth spoke as Naruto's eyes widened, as the rod stopped midway…

"You!" Naruto looked at her, stunned as he heard her words

Naruto then smirked; "Arigatou…"

Bringing his hands down, the chakra rod was then stopped by a blade stunning Naruto. Shifting his pupils they narrowed when, he saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke looking at him with dead cold eyes…

"You will not touch her!"

"You are…"

With a rib cage forming around him a large purple fist collided with Naruto sending him away. Immediately the chains dissipated as Sasuke walked towards her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

Ignoring the dead individuals around him he muttered.

"You should get away from here… things are escalating everywhere. I want you to go to Teiji and Sarada, please."

Sakura slowly sat up, her Seal beaming as it nourished her with chakra.

"Are you going to be safe?"

Sasuke smiled, "Count on it"

Sakura nodded as Naruto was seen overlooking the scene.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Epic Score – End of it All"

"Sasuke seems to have made contact with Naruto, A"

"So it appears"

"Danzo you take care of Toshiro"

"Understood" Danzo spoke with a smirk

Hiruzen looked forward with a calculating look

"Now, Uchiha Sasuke, let's see the results of your training."

"I have a question though" A spoke

"Why hasn't Takigakure come to aid?"

"I don't know. Possibly they do not want anything to do with the war anymore. Their Kage had always being a wild card."

"I see…" A commented

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Gaara landed on a segment of the battlefield where he looked around.

"Well Naruto has gotten rid of so many of them. What do I do now?"

Turning behind her he saw a Konoha shinobi who looked at her with a stern expression in his eye.

"That is one weird fashion sense you have there… You are…?"

"Might Guy… and you?"

"Gaara, Ichibi Jinchuuriki of Sunagakure"

"Guy sensei!" Lee appeared besides him

'There is another one!' Gaara thought with a sweatdrop

"Lee… Good for you to be here. Are you ready?"

"Hai!" Lee spoke quickly getting into a stance

Gaara looked ahead with an emotionless façade 'Might Guy, the best in taijutsu in the entire Hidden leaf. And that might be either his son or student. Regardless, I have to end this very quickly'

Gai spoke with a frown "If it were before I would have asked you to surrender peacefully. But no longer; your comrade was responsible for the death of many of my teammates. And that I cannot forgive. Sorry but your road ends here"

"Is that so" Gaara asked sarcastically "Well let's see you make good on that statement"

Suddenly Sand quickly morphed around Gaara at his behest.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kankuro and Temari tensed as they saw the figure in front of them, along with some Sunagakure shinobi

"You are…"

"Fu!" Fu spoke with her trademark grin

"I'm guessing you are from Sunagakure huh…"

Temari just tched as she readied her war fan.

"Kankuro be alert!"

"Kankuro" Fu asked thinking "I've heard that name before. Oh! You must be Gaara's sibling… huh"

Fu looked forward drawn to the bloodlust Temari seemed to be given off

"**Don't you ever relate that monster and I ever**"

"Ah… I'm guessing because of what happened at Suna huh?"

Temari built up a great wave of chakra,

'**FUTON: DAITOPPA**'

A great wind picked up as it quickly enveloped Fu as the shinobi in that region tensed.

The wind jutsu dispersed to show Fu standing in the same spot to the astonishment of all of them.

"That was rude you know" Fu spoke, her voice tone getting lower and more threatening as she pointed her finger at her opponents.

"Well… if you want it that way, who am I to deny you"

Fu's chakra began to spark when another figure landed in front of Kankuro besides Temari. Fu then gained an amused smirk when she saw Kurotsuchi looking at her with unrestrained anger.

"Ah yes… Tsuchikage-sama"

Kurotsuchi just snarled "Shut up you wench"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Epic Score – End of the world"

Iruka and Haku walked along the battlefield as behind them were a mountain pile of shinobi.

"A huge chakra signature is headed here…" Iruka commented looking at his companion "I'll handle it"

"No" Haku spoke "Sorry, but I'll have to take this one"

"Hah…?"

As if on cue Mei landed with Chojuro beside her.

"As traitors to the Elemental Nations and as the Mizukage of Kirigakure, I've been assigned to deal with do permanently"

"Fine, Haku you can have this one" Iruka muttered annoyed before he was gone in a wisp of air

Chojuro was about to go after him when Haku spoke

"Forget it… You wouldn't find him no matter how hard you tried"

The temperature then reduced at a few degrees as Haku looked at her two opponents

"Well, this would be interesting"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"So it's true…. You two did get married huh" Naruto spoke chuckling as Sasuke looked at him from a distance.

"Sakura… go" Sakura nodded tired as she vanished from the scene

"You are stronger than those pieces of trash; good." Naruto spoke with apathy coated in his voice making Sasuke grip his sword tightly.

"Shut up" he spoke as his eyes morphed to the Mangekyou making Naruto widen his eyes at the development before he replied smirking

"Ho… This brings back memories…" Naruto then had a mischievous look in his eye "…from when I last saw Itachi."

That comment made Sasuke's eyes widen as he tried to regain his composure. Naruto's smirk widened

"No response… boring. Well he is dead anyway"

Noticing Sasuke's stunned look, he continued "You didn't know?"

"What do you mean he is dead?!"

"He died fighting Han. You all knew him as the previous Jinchuuriki of the five tails. Anyways why aren't the Kage here; Are they trying to wear me out?"

"I was just needed… to kill you… dobe" Sasuke spoke with a spiteful smirk

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he frowned

'I never liked that name'

Naruto spoke "And so… how confident are you that you can beat me?"

"Very confident"

Naruto chuckled "I see you have a sword. I trained in swordsmanship if I should say"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto brought out his carved scimitars as the gleamed under the moonlight.

"Well… Uchiha Sasuke. Let's begin!"

Naruto spoke as with a dash of speed he clashed with Sasuke as their swords emitted sparks.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Toshiro ducked as he dodged an overhead strike from Sankei leaping back a bit he spat out numerous fireballs to which Sankei maneuvered constantly.

Toshiro then commented

"This is now a routine between both of us. We have just been dodging each other's moves because we have gotten accustomed to them over the years. Just move out of the way."

"If that is the case then all I have to do is bring something new to the table." Sankei spoke behind his black mask

Tensing, they clashed again, as unbidden memories came flooding in

**FLASHBACK**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 OST (The Last) – Goodbye Forever"

"Tsuchigumo, meet Sankei" A younger Toshiro was seen his eyes dead to the world as if they had lost all meaning

Tsuchigumo looked as he saw Sankei, A boy around his age with pale white skin and pure black hair. His gold eyes had an outline of red to them as they resonated with nothing but complete obedience

Danzo looked them over "This will be your training ground; I want you to learn how to adapt to each of your moves. Because we are gearing you two to be the top Konoha's secret weapon"

Toshiro looked at his age mate as a little understanding went through them

"I am Tsuchigumo"

"I am Sankei"

"Good" Danzo spoke "now… stance"

They were trained countless amount of time, fed the best. They were molded to be the perfect weapon; made for just one purpose… to destroy Konoha's enemies. That was what they were. He didn't know how Sankei was brought here and he didn't care.

Neither did Sankei… for all they saw, was someone who understood.

**FLASHBACK END**

His hands taking the rat sign, dark tendrils began to emerge from his body.

"You already know that I am from the Shin clan. With our bloodline traced to the Shinigami who has blessed us"

"I have dabbled in many of our clans secrets. Prepare yourself, traitor"

Toshiro armor formed in his body as he crouched,

"Going all out huh, I wouldn't have it either way"

With the rat hand sign released the entire surroundings changed perspective as it gained a reddish color. Toshiro dashed forward to which Sankei tensed his body, effectively rooting it on the ground before blocking the strike.

The ground caved in from the collision as they held each other, vying for supremacy. Toshiro then spoke to a masked Sankei,

"I was like you, just a tool. We knew each other over the years."

"Pointless"

Toshiro frowned as he shifted sideways, making Sankei stagger a bit before kicking him backwards.

Toshiro clasped his hands as golden chains emerged from the ground trying to ensnare Sankei who just maneuvered, back flipping before landing and placing his palms on the ground. As he did, a black wave of chakra burst forth ready to swallow Toshiro.

Toshiro reacted quickly by placing an Earth wall in front of him as the chakra collided with it. The earth mysteriously began to be consumed by the death wave, greatly stunning Toshiro.

Channeling chakra through his black body armor, he burst forth in a tremendous show of speed as he appeared before Sankei who crossed his arms as he blocked a frontal assault by Toshiro in the form of many punches.

Stamping the earth with tremendous force it greatly destabilized Sankei who staggered giving the chance for the Toshiro to quickly sweep him of his feet and kicking Sankei to the ground.

Sankei quickly rolling; recovered as he went forward in a quick burst of speed as he attacked moving his right leg in a sweeping fashion as Toshiro raised his left to defend.

Sankei quickly infused chakra and raising his leg a bit higher, gave a quick kick to Toshiro who staggered a bit. Sankei quickly capitalized punching Toshiro in his gut making him give out spittle. Sankei then finished with an uppercut that sent Toshiro spiraling away.

"You will die here, Tsuchigumo." Sankei commented but was sent flying away as Toshiro punched his face concussively, creating cracks on his mask. A deadly look on his face he spoke in a low threatening tone which startled Sankei

"**My name is Uzumaki Toshiro**. **I'm not a puppet.**"

The cracks increased before half of the mask shattered to reveal Sankei's slightly surprised face, his gold eyes and seal on his forehead still in place

"What did you say?"

**FLASHBACK**

"You are no one, you have no one; you only answer to Konoha. The moment you assume another identity you go against everything you exist for. You become… a traitor" Danzo concluded as he stamped his staff on the floor

"Again!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"I am Toshiro. So tell me… Who are you?" Toshiro spoke without definite doubt

Sankei looked at him, "What are you talking about. I am Sankei, a shinobi of Konoha. All threats to Konoha must be eliminated. You are a threat, Tsu… No… Uzumaki Toshiro."

"Is that so?" Toshiro spoke getting into a stance "Then prepare yourself! Cause this time, I'll end everything!"

Toshiro's chakra spiked as he roared. Dashing at high speeds he clashed with Sankei as each collision emitted shockwaves to the surroundings. They could not be seen with the main eye. A normal civilian would just be seeing shockwaves as they reverberated through the atmosphere. It was timeless, they didn't know how long they fought, whether it was for minutes, hours; they didn't care.

Toshiro roared as he was sent flying away breaking numerous buildings before he recovered dashing towards Sankei who he punched to his face making his kiss the earth multiple times. Sankei quickly moved away as Toshiro stamped the ground he was on cracking the earth.

Throwing a multitude of Kunai, Sankei dashed forward as Toshiro deflected them with a kunai and dodged the kunai thrust by Toshiro. Grabbing his wrist, Sankei head butted Toshiro who staggered backwards before using his knee to increase his assault, driving it straight to his gut; which cracked the armor a bit.

Tsuchigumo quickly grabbed Sankei's knee and brought him forward and gave him an elbow to his sternum, making Sankei spit out blood as he shifted backwards inhaling the precious air.

Toshiro stopped moving as he began to breathe more rapidly as a smile began to form on Sankei's lips as half of his face was hidden by the mask.

Removing a kunai, Toshiro dashed forward with a roar as Sankei did the same with his sword as it glowed black.

This was the final clash… they looked into each other's eyes seeing the resolve in them

'I will save you, one way or another'

**FLASHBACK**

**Play**: "Two Steps from Hell- After the Battle"

"I win…" Tsuchigumo spoke with a stoic look a kunai poised to Sankei's temple

"Good move Toshiro. Although that shouldn't give you any time to slack off. Sankei is equal with you anyways."

"Hai… Danzo –sama"

Danzo nodded "That's it for today. You may retreat to your quarters."

Tsuchigumo walked towards his ninja bag at the edge of the field as Sankei waited for him.

Walking back to their quarters, they didn't see any need to rush.

"You missed a strike" Tsuchigumo spoke

"I know… I've been getting distracted lately" Sankei replied

"Danzo-sama wouldn't like to hear that. So… what has been distracting you?"

"The thing is… I don't know. All our spars and discussions, there are things I am beginning to feel, things that I don't understand. It's like… I feel an understanding, a resonance between us that I cannot explain. I cannot even think of harming you when I want to…"

"You might want to meet Danzo-sama about that"

"Yea…

**FLASHBACK END**

"That was a bad idea. You know" Toshiro spoke to Sankei who stayed silent as slight cracks were heard. After they collided, they stayed in their fixed position, not showing who had won.

"Getting you to go to Danzo I mean"

"Is that what you think?" Sankei asked, muttering

"I finally understood what you were feeling at that time. Although it's too late, isn't it?"

"Comradeship… It was comradeship wasn't it?" Toshiro's eyes widened as he looked down to Sankei, the seal on his forehead faded

"Yes it was…" Toshiro muttered

"After I went to Danzo, he sort of remodeled me. I didn't understand but he changed me… That's why everything resumed to how it was at the beginning"

"The seal could only be broken with my death… I guess"

"So what do I call you…"

"I am Michio… Norio Michio"

"Michio… huh ***chuckles* **A man on a good path huh… How ironic"

"Bye… Toshiro"

Sankei spoke as Toshiro was seen with his kunai assisted by wind chakra running straight through Sankei's heart. While Sankei's sword appeared broken; the front piece on the floor being coated by the owner's blood. It could not penetrate Toshiro's armor.

"Bye Michio…"

With that, Sankei dropped to the floor dead.

"The shinobi world is a cruel place, is it not?" Danzo spoke without a care in the world

"Danzo" Toshiro spoke "How many lives have you ruined. Just to protect this village"

"This village is all that matters, no matter what anyone says."

"I am going to kill you. You know that right?"

"Let's see you try"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Everything is falling in place… soon the conclusion will arise. He strives for evolution, young Naruto huh… The way he is going about it is wrong though. Non violence leads to the violence of ethics, which is the goal of all evolution. Until we stop harming other beings, we are still savages."

"Is that what you think" Pain looked at Tobi

"Yes… so in a way. Evolution is impossible"

**FADE TO BLACK**

******Play Ending theme:** "Mika Kobayashi – Bauklotze"

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: WHO REALLY IS TOBI?**


	19. For the Leaf

**Play Opening theme: **"NICO Touches the Walls - Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu (TV SIZE)"

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: **FOR THE LEAF

**Play: ****"**Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 (The Last) OST – The Day"

Fires brimmed, unstopped by nature as they showered destruction over the Hidden leaf, sounds of collisions were heard in the distance as its inhabitants and shinobi from the elemental Nation clashed with the opposing force. The civilians shivered in their safe house underneath as they could feel the dread above them.

The Ichiraku Ramen stand was seen ablaze as the wood above the building crashed down as the ever bright stand was engulfed by intense conflagration.

**FLASHBACK**

A very young Naruto was seen walking through the village with a detached air around him. The villagers gave him a wide berth of space as he walked, his head bowed low as the whispers began

'**There is it**.'

'**What do you think it is going to do?**'

'**It is probably up to no good**'

Naruto gritted his teeth as he fought back the anger building in his system. Naturally, he would have just ignored it but it always left him resentful. Being referred to as 'it'

It was as if he wasn't classified as a human being, already classified as a common animal.

The word 'it' angered him to the very core. What was it that differentiated him from them, just what…

Teuchi Ichiraku was preparing a batch of noodles when he saw Naruto passing in front of his building. He looked at him as a thought ran through his head,

'That is…'

Reaching his hand forward, he called out;

"Hey… boy"

Naruto stopped as he heard the words… boy. Was he just hearing things…

Turning to his left he looked into the stand as Teuchi looked at him as his eyes widened,

'As I thought'

Naruto just looked at him as he was waiting to hear if it was him that was being called;

"I'm talking to you… Why don't you come in?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at Teuchi scrutinizing him, before he walked in. Naruto stopped right above the counter;

"Do you need something?"

"No… I was just thinking if you would like to have a meal"

"I don't have money"

"It's free… on the house"

"What? Why? Who put you up to this?!" Naruto spoke defensively looking around

Teuchi just smiled, "Don't over think things, Naruto-kun"

Naruto stepped back in shock. Someone apart from the Hokage actually called him by his name, his name.

"I…" Naruto stammered

"I've been thinking of a new flavor to add to my ramen. So… what do you think?" Teuchi spoke placing a bowl of freshly cooked ramen. Its aroma wafted into Naruto's nostrils as he gulped, his stomach rumbled in agreement.

Teuchi chuckled, "Well?"

Naruto just looked at him with a confused expression on his face, "Why are you doing this?"

Teuchi spoke "Consider it as a **thank you** present."

"I don't remember ever meeting you, not to talk of helping you."

"Oh you have helped more than you could imagine my boy, so… dig in" Teuchi spoke with a smile so innocent that Naruto shivered as he stepped back a bit

Hesitating, he sat down on a cushion as he slowly reached for the chopsticks, picking them up, he snapped them open as he placed them in the food picking a few noodles and placing it in his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened at the taste, his suspicion leaving him as he stated "This is heavenly!"

Teuchi just chuckled, "Glad you like it."

Naruto, with a more relaxed posture asked,

"So old man, what's your name…?"

Ichiraku Teuchi smiled as he closed his eyes

"I'm Ichiraku Teuchi, call me Teuchi"

"Arigato… Teuchi-san"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play:**** "**Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 (The Last) OST – Chain Explosion"

Toshiro looked at Danzo who looked at him without a care in the world.

"I'll kill you right here Danzo. You will die on the grounds that you fight so hardly to protect"

Toshiro spoke deathly still as Danzo showed no reaction

"I'm waiting for you to act on that threat, boy"

With those words, the metal cast binding Danzo's right arm dropped to the earth as Toshiro's eyes widened at the sight, on Danzo's pale right arm, numerous Sharingan eyes were seen as they pulsed with life.

"What did you do to that clan you bastard?"

"Their massacre brought many good things to Konoha and I as a whole." Danzo spoke; his lone right eye looked forward as he accessed his foe.

Toshiro tensed as he crouched, little pieces of debris levitating from the ground as he sped forth going for a quick strike to Danzo's neck to end it quickly.

The action was viewed slowly as Toshiro looked ahead at Danzo with rage in his eyes. Danzo just smirked as he vanished from the spot, appearing behind him and with a well placed kick to Toshiro's spine sent him spiraling away.

'What?! How is he so fast?' Toshiro thought as he crashed to the ground violently before righting himself skidding back a bit 'It must be a trick!'

"If you don't take this seriously, it will just be pathetic to watch really."

Toshiro stepped back a little, as Danzo appeared before him with a kunai thrust. Toshiro quickly ducked as it passed right above him, seeing an opportunity to attack, he when for a strike when Danzo vanished from view.

Toshiro's eyes widened as he noted Danzo's arm

'It must be those eyes… He might not be that fast. I may just be too slow. With as much as that number of Sharingan eyes, I would be tracked very easily. I'm sure they found a way to link it to his head… This wouldn't be easy'

Weaving handsigns multiple chakra chains came out from the Uzumaki clan member as Danzo quickly maneuvered through them attempting to get an opening to strike when a chain quickly burst out from the ground wrapping itself around Danzo's leg to his shock.

Toshiro quickly reacted as he wove handsigns and ending with the snake,

Multiple lightning spears emerged from the atmosphere as they sped towards Danzo. It collided heaving a huge amount of dust to the air. Toshiro ducked as Danzo when for an overhead kick and then brought it down in an axe kick, driving Toshiro to kiss the earth beneath him to Danzo's amusement.

With a smirk he drove his palm down to Toshiro who vanished in a swirl of leaves. Danzo spat out blood as a kick to his sternum sent him propelling into a burning building, emitting smoke to the atmosphere.

Toshiro crouched as he went through a series of hand seals

'**KATON: GOENKA**'

The huge ball of flame spat out his lips as they encompassed the entire building. The flame was propelled out by a gust of wind that had enough force to destroy the building

Chuckling, Danzo spoke

"You may have gotten powerful but you seem to lack one thing. I was the one that taught you everything; your moves, your jutsu… everything."

Toshiro just smirked back "Knowing doesn't prevent everything. You all knew what was coming but you couldn't do a thing to prevent this destruction to your village."

"The village can be rebuilt." Danzo spoke simply, why do you think we decided to host the battle here?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as Danzo finished

"It's called having home advantage… well come… on my rogue student." Danzo spoke removing a couple of chakra blades "Let me teach you one more lesson before I send you to the afterlife…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Fu looked forwards towards the individuals in front of her, Kurotsuchi, Kankuro and Temari. They replied the look with the equal amount of ferociousness as they tensed. Fu noticing this looked at them with a smirk

Temari asked Kurotsuchi "Any information about their abilities"

"None, apart from Tamashii and Gaara we haven't heard about the others." Though the most disturbing is that…"

"She should be able to control her bijju huh…"

Kankuro muttered as he looked ahead

Suddenly, Temari yelled

"Watch out!"

A Gold light emerged from Fu's position washing over them. This made them to close their eyes as their sight was hindered.

Temari then found herself in the air

'Nani!'

Looking sideways, her eyes widened as she saw Fu carrying her up before with a ferocious roar launched her straight to the ground.

'Shit!'

"Temari" Kankuro yelled

Kurotsuchi just smirked looking up, "you can't move from the air now is my chance!"

Weaving hand seals she casted her jutsu

'**DOTON: EARTH RECALL**'

Using her war fan Temari launched it at the ground as she landed on it. Before looking up to see a multitude of spears moving upwards with tremendous speeds towards an airborne Fu who smirked

The technique collided with Fu making dust from the spears cover her from view.

"Is it enough?"

"No" Kankuro's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist looking up.

'I'm not a long range fighter. This battle is not suited for me. But; it doesn't mean I'm completely useless. I eventually planned for these.'

Removing as scroll as Fu dashed from her midair position down towards the trio. Clenching her fan, Temari looked up as her chakra began to build, the wind rushing around her as she opened it.

'**FUTON: KAMAITACHI'**

Multitudes of sharp wind went towards Fu as they literally bounced of her skin to their astonishment

"It's not yet over!"

Kankuro roared as his palm faced Fu, a seal appearing as flame proceeded to collide with her

'TUNNELING BEETLE!'

Fu roared as she went through the flame, her foot tearing through the technique as she hit the trio with tremendous power.

'**BBBBBAAAAAMMMMM'**

The shock wave split all three of them as they were sent dashing away colliding with the earth.

Fu grinned as she didn't let up moving towards Kankuro whose palm was placed before him ready to fire a jutsu at her, but it was all for naught as Fu quickly caught his fist and with a punch, buried him to the ground making his spit out blood before he twitched his fingers.

In a triangle formation, the puppets rushed in ready to skewer Fu. Fu just chuckled before she disappeared, destroying them to pieces. Strings emerged from each of their broken pieces ensnaring her.

'Nani!' Fu thought in alarm

"**Now!**"

"YES" Temari, Tsuchikage both echoed as Temari roared creating a huge cylinder of wind around Fu to trap her; before Kurotsuchi stamped her foot on the ground, the area Fu was descended as Fu was trapped in a big hole.

"Become one with the earth"

'**DOTON: EARTH'S ONE'**

Suddenly the earth closed up in a resounding boom as they looked on in silence.

'Is she gone?' Kankuro thought as he focused on them. 'I don't feel her chakra.'

A lone gold light emerged from the earth as it transformed to a dome of pure chakra destroying the earth completely. She looked ahead in amusement,

"As if that would be able to hold me. Just so you know; I am the second strongest person after Naruto. **I am the Jinchuuriki of the seven tails, Chomei!**"

A huge chakra wave descended on them as they watched in terror as Fu's skin glowed gold as her body was denser.

"You Suna girl" Fu spoke catching Temari's expression "You seem proficient with your wind. Well let me show you, a true wind master."

Fu spoke as her features turned darker

'**FUTON: THE GREAT APOCALYPSE**'

Immediately the earth around them seemingly 'tore' to shreds as the land was totally destabilized.

The trio could only watched in shock as random shinobi where swallowed up by the technique.

'**WIND BARRIER!**'

Temari created a wind jutsu around them as it reached to the skies

"What do we do…? She is too strong"

Kurotsuchi looked on fiercely, as she tried to think a way out of the situation

The quake got to them as it was about to swallow them up, before. A dome was quickly created around them stunning each of them.

"This technique" Kurotsuchi turned to see her father with his palms placed on the ground.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to mobilize the remaining shinobi to help those injured. It wouldn't do if they fight a lost cause."

Kurotsuchi smiled as she turned back

"No problem" she muttered as a tear came out of her right eye as she quickly cleaned up.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"We have no chance to win against these people. They are unbelievably powerful."

Stamping her foot the earth jutsu released as they saw the wasteland the battlefield had become. Looking to where she last saw Fu she wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?"

A voice spoke behind them as they turned quickly looking at Fu walking towards them slowly

"You should never take your eyes off me in battle. Things get really complicated for you guys after that."

Kitsuchi looked at her

"That's the seven tailed Jinchuuriki huh…"

Fu then grinned as the earth began to tremble, suddenly a huge water dragon large enough to dwarf the village walls emerged from the earth as it proceeded towards them. Kitsuchi then roared

"Now! Kurotsuchi!"

"Got it"

Both of them placed their palms on the ground as a huge earth wall rose in their defense. The water dragon roared before colliding with the wall blocking the now four shinobi. Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi gritted their teeth as they pumped more chakra to the wall.

In a shocking motion, another Fu appeared above them to Temari's shock. Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi were immobilized as fu cast her palms downward.

A large dragon composed of lightning shot down from above.

Kurotsuchi roared "Temari!"

"On it!"

Temari went in the path of the dragon opening he fan before she roared

'**FUTON: KAMIKAZE!'**

A huge gust of wind collided with the dragon as it tried to repel it.

Another Fu then appeared opposite the first one as she cast a concussive wind dragon to which Kankuro placed his palm as a seal glowing with the '**fire**' Kainji spat out a wave of fire that countered it.

"Where is the original?" Kankuro spoke

"It's the one with the water dragon" Kitsuchi replied

The chakra in this one is immense compared to the other two.

"Astute of you" Fu spoke with a grin.

'Shit!' Kitsuchi thought before he voiced his thoughts "Watch out! She's planning something!"

This brought everyone's attention as they looked around. The time space began to wrap around them as their eyes widened as a similar thought went through them.

'What the…'

Fu then appeared in their center with her palm up in the air twisted to a 'ram' sign towards they sky

Each of their eyes widened as they could not react in time

'**THE THREE ELEMENTAL ANIHILATION**'

The center Fu acted as a conduit as she drew the three attacks to herself with a great force of gravity.

The ground caved in as the Water Dragon bypassed the earth wall. The same thing happened to both the lightning and wind dragon as they penetrated the defenses attacking the individuals. Temari screamed in pain as she was electrocuted wildly.

Kankuro was burnt to several degrees, while Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi met the concussive force of the Dragon head on taking them into the ground.

The technique receded as the four individuals lay prone on the cold earth unmoving and unconscious.

Fu looked towards them with no sympathy in her expression.

She just turned and began to walk away…

"W…Wait!"

Fu shifted her head sideways as she casted a lone eye sideways to look at Temari who looked at her…

"What is it?"

"Gaara…"

"What about him? I'm surprised you care though… well he should be coming to meet you I guess. It wouldn't serve any purpose, killing you here. Well another reason, is that you are not worth killing."

Temari gritted her teeth at the statement; she couldn't do a thing as she drifted to unconsciousness.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden OST - Keisei Gyakuten"

'**SIXTH GATE OF JOY! OPEN!**'

Lee roared as his chakra spiked widely giving it a greenish tint prompting a raised eyebrow from Gaara.

"Gai sensei! Leave this one out!" Lee spoke looking at a frowning Gai

"Lee…"

"I know what you are thinking" Lee continued "It's probably careless but… I want to!"

Gai retorted

"No matter how much I want you to fight him… It's dangerous. This man killed the Kazekage. Don't be stubborn"

"I want to know… how I fare against people like him" Lee spoke his eyes brimming with determination as he looked at Gaara who kept his hands folded.

"He is my age mate… I know I sound selfish, but please sensei"

Gai looked at him

**FLASHBACK**

Lee was doing pushups as Gai walked in a clearing.

"Lee you seem to be training harder nowadays; not that I am discouraging it. But why"

Lee looked at Gai before he jumped up looking at him.

"Our village is going to be attacked by a very dangerous person. I want to be ready to give him… them a fight that they would remember me for if I die."

"You have made up your mind on this haven't you?"

"Yes… I have"

Gai looked at him a memory flashed in his head of a young lee

"**I want to prove to them all that even though I am someone that cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I can be a powerful ninja.**"

**FLASHBACK END**

Gai looked at lee as he looked ready to go forward.

"Pointless…" Gaara spoke to each of their attention. "You better don't reserve any hopes of defeating me yourself. You are a ninja that cannot use Genjutsu or Taijutsu, and you are not even at the level of your sensei there."

Lee gritted his teeth as Gaara spoke,

"It's the cold hard truth. You can never defeat me"

"You may be right…" Gai spoke with a fierce expression as Lee gritted his teeth about to retort before Gai spoke

"But then again you may be wrong" Lee's eyes widened as he stared at his sensei "Lee is the most dedicated person I have ever meet in my life. And I am proud to say he will be the strongest Taijutsu user in the entire world."

"Gai… sensei"

"GO LEE!"

Lee roared as his chakra spiked to unreal levels. Veins bulged out his reddish skin as the ground caved in.

Gaara narrowed his eyes,

"I see… well show me!"

Suddenly sand surrounded Gaara like a cocoon as spikes immediately jutted out at immense speeds to a waiting Lee who disappeared from his position. Appearing above the sand shield as he moved down with a punch

'**RRRRAAAAARGHH**'

The collision was so immense that created a huge shock wave in the arena. Gaara smiled in the shield

"This shinobi… impressive strength. So this is the power gained after releasing the gates. But…"

Immediately, black tinted spikes emerged from the sphere aiming to mortally maim Lee who vanished from the spot as the spikes went upwards as Lee landed on the earth; debris rising above him.

Gaara slowly unveiled himself to the surroundings as Lee bent both his legs, his aura pumping out of him in tremendous amounts as he roared before propelling forwards in a high speed as he collided with a shield instantaneously formed by Gaara who smirked at the collision

"Well… this is interesting. Let me know your name you beast!"

"I am ROCK LEE!" Lee roared as he quickly roared, his feet still joined to the sand shield

'**SEVENTH GATE OF WONDER, OPEN!**"

'**SPIRRALING LEAF!'**

With a tremendous amount of force, Lee quickly broke the shield to the astonishment of Gaara

'Nani!'

'**RRRRRAAAAARGHHHH!**'

With a roar Lee connected a kick that sent Gaara propelling backwards digging into the ground as a huge amount of dust rose to the air.

Lee landed panting as sweat quickly evaporated due to the heat emanating from his technique. Gai looked ahead, a proud look gracing his face as he grinned.

'Lee! You have grown'

Gaara got up as a manic grin began to overtake his face, his chakra began to take a golden tint

'Yes… Yes! You interest me!'

Lee looked forward as he gritted his teeth.

"This guy…"

Suddenly he jumped up resulting in a shockwave as a huge claw of sand quickly emerged from the ground and quickly moved upwards at great speeds to which Lee sent a burst of chakra forward, which helped in propelling him backwards evading the strike, after which he skidded on the earth backwards.

Crouching, Lee gained a tiger's pose as an aura of a tiger was seen stunning Gai.

'**SIX SOLITARY TIGER DRIVE!**'

At a tremendous amount of speed that required the most brilliant amount of reaction, six tiger paws quickly attacked Gaara who grinned as his sand began to take a golden tint, morphing into gold as the paws proceeded to attack

'**GGGGOOOONNGGGG!**'

The offensive and defensive techniques collided brilliantly to a loud shockwave as wind was gushing forth wildly.

Cracks began to appear on Gaara's shield as he roared

'**I have the greatest shield on this land!**'

Immediately at his behest, the cracks sealed up as steam emerged from its pores.

Suddenly, Lee crouched on the earth panting furiously.

'He could block the Tiger Drive!'

Lee spat out blood went to the floor heaving in and out as his vision began to blur.

"I…"

'I see… such great power comes at a price." Gaara then smirked "I must say; I misjudged you. Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf; now as a reward, I kill you!"

Immediately four Sand tunnels quickly rose around Lee to form a cubic barrier; they then leaned inwards to form a pyramid.

'**GRAND SAND BURIAL!**'

A huge amount of sand emerged from the ground as it moved to encompass Lee who looked ready to pass out.

"DIE!"

The sands then moved to envelop Lee, moving for an effective kill.

Before they were batted away by an individual; Gaara frowned as he looked forward to see Gai with his arms outstretched.

Frowning, Gaara spoke

"Why do you protect him; why don't you allow him this glorious death?!"

Gai looked downwards to Lee's prone form before turning to Gaara

"Because… I wouldn't let him die before he has a chance to bloom. You've had your fun…" Gai spoke as his chakra began to erupt in a pillar of green luminescence

"Now it's my turn"

Gaara's eyes narrowed

"What difference is it going to make… I have seen how that technique…"

Gai immediately appeared in front of Gaara who's eyes widened

'Nani! His speed is greater than Lee's!'

"**HIRUDORA!"**

Gai roared as a tiger emerged from his palm colliding with Gaara who spat out a glob of blood as it drove him into the earth creating a huge crater.

'**DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!**'

Gai's looked fiercely as he added more chakra to the attack deepening the indentation made on the earth.

The result was a huge crater. That was large enough to act as a dam.

Gai, landing outside the crater looked at Gaara's prone form as his chakra sizzled, his seven gates pumping them ferociously.

"I know anything less of seven gates will be enough to hold you down. So there is no need to waste any time here" Gai muttered as he looked at Lee's slowly recuperating form.

'He will definitely be hospitalized after this, the using the seven gates resulted in his muscle fibres completely ruptured. I can't make any motion to take him away from this battle. I have to get rid of this one permanently. For him to be able to do this though…'

Gaara stood up slowly as he looked up to Gai who looked down at him, rage pumping through his eyes.

'So this is the strongest taijutsu user in Konoha. To be expected. This may cause a longer delay.'

Gai looked down at him as he quickly disappeared as sand spikes landed from above at his position. Quickly Gaara burst out of the crater, up into the air as he was now enshrouded in golden tint. Sand began to levitate from all directions as Gai looked around.

'He's taking this seriously.'

Gai looked around before he ducked, a huge blade of wind passed swiftly above his head as he rolled backwards as a claw shot out from the ground.

Gai couldn't react quickly for the next attack, because as soon as he finished his roll, a mass of sand wrapped around his legs, stunning him as it began to drag his across the earth from all directions before lifting him up and with a resounding clap he was wiped on the ground flat.

'**BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM**'

Gaara rose his palm as he muttered

"You denied this for your student, now you will not deny this for yourself!"

'**GREAT SAND BURIAL**'

Gai was immediately covered from all sides as Gaara's iris began to change to a diamond shape.

Gai gritted his teeth, looked ahead as he roared

"**I AM THE GREAT BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA!**"

A huge shockwave emerged from the sand coffin greatly destroying it.

"**I will not be defeated here!"**

Gaara narrowed his eyes…

"You…"

Gai looked up at the airborne Gaara who quickly wove handsigns

'**THE GREAT QUICKSAND!**'

Gai's eyes widened as the earth beneath him began to rumble as it rotated. Immediately the earth quickly turned to sand as it formed a large area of quicksand. The sand quickly dragged gai down before he had any time to react.

'Everything on this earth is composed of sand here… Die!'

The Shockwave quickly tightened around Gai who gritted his teeth as he was dragged to his waist the sand began to constrict wildly causing blood to rush from his nose and lips.

'My chakra is being sucked away!'

"Be gone"

Gai was quickly swallowed by the sand as Gaara brought down his palms as they returned to his sides.

After a brief silence Gaara muttered

"He's dead"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play:** "Naruto Shippuuden OST – Utsusemi"

Gai looked at Gaara's eyes as he was swallowed by the quicksand. His view was slowly getting smaller and smaller till all he saw was darkness. He lay in a void as his life flashed in front him. Everything he did up till this very moment, he saw it all.

His eyes widened as he saw Lee

"**I want to prove to the world that a shinobi without the capacity to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu can still be powerful"**

Gai's eyes looked on with a smile

'Lee… I have watched you from when you were young. It felt like… I was staring at a mirror. You just seemed like a carbon copy of me.'

Suddenly Lee's brief battle with Gaara was seen,

'The seven gates came at a price. The pain was too much for someone of your age to handle but you did it anyway. That is the determination that drew me to you; and now you have to face Gaara in my death.'

A memory of Kakashi flashed in front of him

"Kakashi… what do you think of this village" Gai looked at Kakashi in a training ground

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as he sat on a rock

"You have lost a lot. Your teammates, the fourth… I am actually surprised that you haven't left like Tsunade-sama"

Kakashi looked to the skies in nostalgia

"I once vowed that I would give my life for them. But they ended up doing the same to me. I then realized one thing; they gave up their lives for the village. That is what I intend to do."

Kakashi then looked at Gai with a serious look

"I have decided to protect this village. Even if it is at the cost of my life" Gai looked at Kakashi, a stunned look in his eye before he smirked.

Another memory flashed,

A huge explosion was seen as it receded. Gai looked around as numerous shinobi surrounded the area. A bad feeling began to well up in his gut. His feeling was confirmed as Hiruzen spoke

"Let it be known by all, civilians and Shinobi alike… that the village was just saved by Hatake Kakashi… at the cost of his life"

Gai gritted his teeth as tears threatened to fall out… it was so heartbreaking.

"Erect a monument. My life was saved today… and I owe it to him"

The copy ninja Hatake Kakashi had passed on… protecting a broken village.

Gai was seen doing pushups in the same training grounds as tears were seen coating the ground. Gai mourned in grief for his best friend and rival.

'Kakashi!'

"Hey! What is your name?" A very young Kakashi asked

A much younger Guy looked stunned before he muttered

"Might Guy! I'm going to be strongest shinobi there will be!"

This was a man who lost everything and then himself, all to protect the village.

Lee, Tenten and Neji standing before him appeared in his memories. Seeing them, his gaze hardened. He made his decision.

"**Sensei!" **they all spoke with joy in their voices

"To protect the leaf, means protecting the next generation. Thos were the words the first Hokage lived by. He created this village in a bid to stop the conflict that arose from the first Shinobi world war. We have protected this village and done what was necessary. That is what Hatake did. His memory will continue to live by in us"

Hiruzen spoke as a huge number of Shinobi looked at the monument for Hatake Kakashi.

Gaara was moving away, airborne from the battlefield as his eyes narrowed; looking to the earth he began to see it rumble as the sand gave a reddish hue, his eyes widened at the tremendous chakra he felt

'Don't tell me that is…'

Gai's roar was heard

'**GATE OF DEATH, OPEN!**'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST – Hishou"

"What?!"

A huge red tunnel of chakra erupted from the quicksand, destroying the landmass as Gaara's eyes widened at the spectacle he was seeing

Gai was seen coated in a crimson aura as he gritted his teeth, the aura created a tunnel that reached to the skies adding more coloration to the darkened skies.

"This man…" Gaara spoke as he looked at Gai's form

"Just what is he?"

Gai, although not hearing spoke,

"You made a decision to bring peace to this world through your own demented way. Well… I have made a new decision… To protect the new generation of the leaf; they will make it blossom to newer heights!"

Lee was shown unconscious on the ground as a thought went through his head

'Gai sensei…'

"I see…" Gaara spoke as he rose his hand to attack when his eyes widened as guy appeared in front of him…

'What…? so fast!'

'**SEKIZOU!'**

Gaara's shield was immediately penetrated due to it not forming on time as Gai yelled

'**FIRST STEP!'**

A huge vacuum of pressurized air in the appearance of an elephant's foot dove Gaara to the air as he spat out blood

'**ACK'**

'**SECOND STEP!'**

A quicker and more damaging vacuum attacked Gaara midair before he could breathe.

'**THIRD STEP!'**

'**FOURTH STEP!'**

Gaara was surrounded by four pressurized vacuum air as he was immobile

'I can't move!'

'**FINAL STEP**'

With a tremendous amount of power, Gai drove Gaara into the earth combining the power and speed of the four previous strikes into a final one resulting in a devastating attack that stamped Gaara into the earth

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM'**

The shockwave was huge that it echoed over miles. It rang out for a while before it got the time to settle creating a very large amount of smoke to be lifted up in the atmosphere.

Gaara was seen lying almost unconscious as his pupils were risen up into his head, a shocked look on his head

'That man… is a true beast'

Gaara was seen lying in a tunnel that ran deep into the earth that the surface was barely visible. Gai was seen panting heavily as his sweat quickly evaporated. His blood red aura never diminishing;

"Is it over?"

Gaara looked up to the skies

'I cannot let him hit me with that technique again. I will definitely die'

His eye gained a golden flashed as sand receded into his body, making him stand up. Looking up he muttered

'That is the Eight gates huh… what a delight!'

Gaara sped forth jumping out of the tunnel as sand coalesced beneath him as he saw Gai looking at him with a slight worry

'He survived… huh'

"This is amazing! To think I found someone so powerful in Konoha. I am honored!"

Gaara smirked as his skin began to turn slight brownish in color.

Gai just narrowed his eyes

'Just what did Naruto do to them? To think he was able to survive the Sekizou.'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Incredible" A commented as he felt the shockwave.

"Yes" Hiruzen spoke "That chakra belongs to Might Guy."

'Whoever he is fighting must be very powerful… To make him release the eight gates. Hmmm…' Hiruzen frowned 'Naruto really got powerful companions.'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 (The Last) OST – Goodbye Forever"

"I must not waste any time!" Gai spoke as his bones began to creak

Gaara looked at him from above narrowing his eyes he clasped his palms as a huge tunnel of sand surrounded Gai making Gai look up at the opening upwards

'DIE!'

Gaara clenched his fist as the tunnel closed up crushing its occupant. Suddenly, Gaara's eyes widened as he looked to the skies seeing Gai erupt out of the technique.

Gritting his teeth, Gai dropped to the ground as Gaara looked with an angered expression,

"You just wouldn't die. Would you?!"

"**If I die, I take you with me. Gaara of the sand**" Gai growled as he crouched as he released a huge wave of chakra to his surroundings.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "What is he doing, now?"

Gaara's eyes then widened as he looked forward

"What is that?"

A red flickering dragon-like aura was seen forming round Gai as he looked at Gaara with fury.

Gaara looked at Guy with shock; Guy then roared with power in his voice

'**FLOW!**'

As the dragon roared, Gai took off leaving a huge shockwave in his wake as he destroyed the area completely; speeding towards the air where Gaara was, Gaara looked at him with his eyes widened, feeling a distortion in his footing he quickly glanced down to see the sand cloud he was on distorting

'Is he… bending space?!'

Quickly putting up a shield, it couldn't react in time as Guy roared with tremendous fury

'**NIGHT GUY!'**

With a spiraling kick, Gai slammed from above into Gaara into the earth as a devastating shockwave linear to the kick followed.

It was here that Gaara bore witness to the might of the most powerful taijutsu user in the world.

A huge tunnel was seen carved out in the earth as Guy created two landmarks in the world.

Gai immediately collapsed on the ground as he heaved in and out, his skin began to turn black due to him cooking himself out.

'At least he's dead' Gai thought as he began to drift into unconsciousness.

A silent wind blew by as Guys body began to crumble

"I wouldn't be gotten rid of that easily" A familiar voice spoke through the field to which Gai could not react. He was already dying.

Gaara walked slowly forward, half of his body reforming with sand as he walked towards him. Stopping above him he looked at Gai.

"I must thank you for giving me a great battle. If you are still conscious, you might be thinking, how? Well that is easy."

Gaara looked at Gai as his heartbeat slowly began to diminish

"I have bonded with my bijju to the point that I can turn into the substance I control; sand and dust. That was a technique I used to escape even the Tsuchikage's Dust release."

Gaara then closed his eyes as he spoke

"As a final gratitude I will not kill your student. It wouldn't matter anyways…"

"Goodbye, Might Guy"

With those last words, Gaara surrounded Might Guy with his sand as he clenched his fist. And with that motion, Might Guy left the world.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Temari looked up as her bloodied face was seen marred by scars; her vision cleared as she looked to the night sky. She slowly craned her head to look around and saw herself in a forest. She turned quickly hearing a silent series of footsteps, her eyes widening as she stepped back in fear looking at a silhouette in the darkness

"Y…You!"

"You are never going to stop been afraid of me… are you?" The silhouette revealed himself to her

With her body shaking she muttered,

"G…Gaara"

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme:** "Mika Kobayashi – Bauklotze"

**CHAPTER END**


	20. Individuality

**Play Opening theme: **"NICO Touches the Walls - Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu" (TV SIZE)

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: **INDIVIDUALITY

**Play: **"Two Steps from Hell – Skyworld"

Uzumaki Toshiro performed a back flip as the surface he was on got destroyed by a wind blade digging deep into the earth. Danzo ducked as a Toshiro clone kicked over his head before he grinned exploding in a great conflagration enveloping Danzo.

Toshiro smirked as he saw Danzo's charred body disappear, leaving an indentation on the ground. Danzo reappeared a short distance away, a frown on his face.

Toshiro just kept the smug smirk on his face as he looked at Danzo

"I've killed you a couple of times. That eye of yours must be exhausted."

Danzo looked at him, not replying for a bit as he assessed the situation before he smirked,

'I have an eye left. The Izanagi… a very powerful jutsu; if I didn't have Orochimaru's help in transferring the Shodaime's cells I wouldn't have been able to activate this jutsu. But still, I have one more Sharingan with me. I should be able to end this before my eye runs out. Shisui's cursed seal should be activating soon. All I have to do… is to hold Toshiro off before it activates.'

Danzo's lone eye widened as Toshiro quickly finished weaving a series of hand seals. And clasping them together Danzo felt the ground beneath him rumble, and immediately he jumped away evading the trap only for Toshiro's smile to increase as Danzo landed on the earth a long distance between them as his foot got stuck on the ground.

Danzo attempted the shushin as spikes jutted out of the earth about to perforate him only to meet air as Danzo did a quick body flicker landing away from the battlefield.

Danzo quickly removed a kunai and coating with wind chakra, elongating it. He used it to deflect a long black spike that seemed to jut out from Toshiro's palm.

Toshiro quickly sent forth a series of black spikes as they threatened to rain hell on Danzo. Danzo quickly clasped his hands, a large amount of wind built up before he muttered.

'**FUTON: VACCUM BLADES**'

Wind blades at a very high degree burst out from Danzo as they deflected the series of spike that emerged.

Danzo quickly moved, aiming to attack Toshiro only for his lone eye to widen as a hand grabbed his foot from the ground. Looking down, he saw Toshiro; he couldn't react as another Toshiro drove a knee straight to his sternum making him stagger a bit. Danzo's bandage around his eye began to unfurl as he thought

'Almost ready'

The original used that time to quickly finish his hand seals as he roared

'**KATON: GORYUKA!**'

A huge dragon made out of fire spat out from his lips as it collided with a held down Danzo whose eyes could only widen as the fire slowly enveloped him and Toshiro's clones.

A resounding boom was heard as Danzo was enveloped from view.

The debris settled as Danzo looked unharmed from the blast stunning Toshiro.

"I would say we have a problem" Danzo muttered "We Konoha seem to create problems that may grow to bite us in the ass. See, Naruto for example… he is very powerful… more powerful than we can handle. And look at you, someone who we trained from the scratch, has turned his back on us. Since the beginning of Konoha we have been betrayed by powerful shinobi, Uchiha Madara is a prime example."

Toshiro replied angrily

"I was thought everything I now know by my parents, you just made me a bastardized image of what I was… what I wanted to be! I loved my family with all my heart, and you ripped it from me like it was nothing. Just how cruel are you?!"

Danzo's eyes narrowed as he watched Toshiro

"Just look at what you did to Michio. I'll use that hate that I had so accumulated to myself, the blame I wrecked on myself."

Danzo looked ahead impassively as he replied

"and…? Like you Sankei was meant to be a weapon of the leaf, meant to protect everyone regardless of your choices. So yes I did it so what is your point?!"

Toshiro roared as he threw a left hand punch that nearly broke the sound barrier connecting with Danzo's face only for nothing to happen; only a bruise was seen as Toshiro's confused eyes showed his thought

Danzo just smirked as his right eye glowed in the Magekyou form

"Toshiro, this is… No this is for you"

Toshiro gritted his teeth as he couldn't move

'Nani?!'

"That power you believe in, that took you months and years to acquire…"

To Toshiro's shock Danzo muttered

"…is nothing more than this in the end"

Danzo looked sternly as he spoke, the bruise healing

"People are weak… they don't have fangs or claws, and all they can do is cry. So why is it that there are people in this world…? That's because…"

Danzo brought Toshiro closer to him looking at him deep into his eyes…

"**We are the cruelest of all living creatures!"**

Danzo gave quick punches to Toshiro's gut making him spit out blood before with a blast of chakra blasted him away to the ground

"Am I wrong?" Danzo asked sardonically "People desire better positions than others and thrived by grouping together. Hence the hidden villages… and that power… **definitely wasn't something as trivial as love!**"

The debris settled as an indent of Toshiro was seen on the ground

"Big talk from someone not using his own power" was all Toshiro muttered before standing "I don't want to sound sappy but… I really loved them, my father, my mother, my sister… so much that it hurts!"

Toshiro quickly donned his black armor as he proceeded to ram his fist to Danzo's gut who reciprocated with a punch of his totally equaling the force of the collision.

'**BBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**"

The result of the clash was a huge depression of the earth, as it caved in from the oppressive chakra forces it housed.

"I'll end you Danzo!"

You just keep repeating it all over again! Grow up!"

Toshiro gritted his teeth as he saw Danzo countering his force behind the punch.

Danzo smirked as Toshiro frowned,

'His strength has increased…'

Danzo just grinned

"Finally…"

They separated as they sized each other up

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Mass Effect 3 Extended Cut Score – An End, Once and for All."

Sounds of taijutsu were heard as Toshiro and Danzo fought hand to hand, trying to overcome the other. They clashed reverently, destroying homes, shops anything that stood in their way of proving their point.

They finally separated as a panting Danzo looked at a panting Toshiro. A smirk came on Danzo's face as he spoke

"We have now thought wisely to counter any force that comes from Konoha through any means necessary, Toshiro. You told me that I will die here, but have you thought about you dying in this plains; where you were born?!"

"Shut up!" Toshiro roared as he stepped back multiple chains creeping out from the ground swiping dangerously at Danzo who maneuvered quickly through the spikes aiming to get to Toshiro.

Danzo quickly ran forward as he went for a punch to which Toshiro dodged; Danzo quickly used his elbow to strike back only to meet Toshiro's palm as he blocked the attack. Danzo went for a sweeping kick which sent Toshiro back a bit.

Danzo attempted another kick to Toshiro's head only for Toshiro to block it, Danzo gave three quick punches to Toshiro's gut before punching his head to the side. Toshiro attempted a back slap which sent Danzo's face downwards, Toshiro then went for a swift uppercut as it connected sending Danzo back a bit.

Danzo sent forth a kunai strike that he span in an arc aiming to bifurcate Toshiro only for it to graze his armor. Smirking, Toshiro quickly grabbed his hand before drawing Danzo closer, head butting him to the ground.

Danzo gasped as Toshiro gripped him by the neck. Toshiro smirked before speaking

"You might be wondering why the genjutsu doesn't work on me. Kotoamatsukami; the claimed eye of Shushin no Shisui. I knew of what you did to the Uchiha clan, as well as what you did to Shisui in specific. He was someone who was willing to risk his life to protect you all by putting the entire Uchiha clan in a genjutsu to stop the coup."

Danzo gritted his teeth as he looked in to Toshiro's coal black eyes

"But you had other ideas, you ambushed him just as when he was about to end it all."

"It was necessary…" Danzo croaked out as he felt his wind pipe being crushed blood seeped out of his lips as he gritted his teeth as he added

"All my life I have seen things… things that will make you question the sanity of man. Women raped… Children orphaned… families destroyed… Lives ruined! All of them had one thing in common. They victims always wished that they could be stronger. So strong that they will never be attacked ever again."

Toshiro frowned as Danzo continued

"I sought the solution! And this is the result. The formation of ROOT ANBU; the darkness of shinobi. That's a funny statement for I believe us to be the light. The true essence of shinobi lay in ROOT that I created. There are no 'good guys'… just people with a more accepted way of life!"

Toshiro looked on in rage as he listened

"Take the Yondaime for example… here he was known as the golden prince; the one who decimated the entire Iwa platoon in just a flash. Sure he was heralded as a hero but have you thought on what the Iwa-nin felt? Their children… that creates an imbalance! They will seek to avenge their parents making them all willing to partake in this war!"

Danzo then gripped Toshiro's neck too as he spoke with power. Toshiro just grunted

"I look for the most salvageable solution even if it meant controlling my friends. I am the savior of the world! And I will not die just like this!"

Suddenly, a green chakra began to ooze out of Danzo's body as wooden restraints crept out of his body quickly surrounding the two of them as Toshiro's eyes widened

"You!"

"I know that this might end in a stalemate or you kill me… So if I'm going to die, it's going to be on my terms!"

Toshiro's just looked on in shock as black ink began to spill over the place…

"This technique! He's trying to seal me into himself before he dies… Shit!"

The wooden construct enclosed them as the runes covered them entirely.

"**BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"**

A huge explosion graced the battlefield as the wooden construct was covered by a huge blast. The explosion gained a reddish tint as it receded slowly, leaving a huge crater in its wake.

The explosion finally receded to reveal a motionless Danzo standing; Toshiro's bloodied fist going through his chest. A red aura was seen around a heaving Toshiro as he pulled his right fist out of where Danzo's heart was initially.

Danzo looked to the skies for a moment as his body stood still. Blood seeped down his attire as they pooled on the floor in a gruesome fashion.

"I am also the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, Isobu." Toshiro muttered as the aura receded. "Goodbye Danzo… I have to make sure my last surviving family will achieve his dream, even though it costs the world"

Danzo didn't reply, he just looked to the skies before muttering

"You have already done that… Do you know just what you have done siding with him? Nothing but chaos will follow…"

Danzo fell backwards, moving slowly as his eyes dulled, losing their luster. He finally landed on the floor, a little amount of dust emitted to the atmosphere.

Toshiro looked at Danzo's still body as his blood coated the earth beneath him. Blood dripped down his right fist as the wind blew by slowly.

…As the Leader of the darkness of shinobi Shimura Danzo died.

Hiruzen looked to the skies as he felt the chakra of his old friend vanish.

'So Toshiro got to him huh…'

"He is dead isn't he?" A asked, not moving from the Hokage tower as they overlooked the battles.

"Yes, but he completed his part of the plan. We may all die in this battle, but we will not give up until we leave an impact in this world"

Hiruzen looked at the village walls as he thought ahead.

"Uzumaki Kuragari; someone who was heralded as a god. Similar to how Naruto is looked at now. But he was defeated eventually; Mito was kind enough to share the secrets. Though they had fewer casualties…"

"The Uzumaki kid…" A spoke as he frowned "I almost died on the plains of Iwagakure if not for Mabui's quick thinking. I hope to repay to Uzumaki in full."

Hiruzen smirked "Daam right"

Hiruzen saw a flash of light appear in the skies as a huge lightning dragon emerged from it; crashing down on the Hokage faces

'Naruto…'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from hell – Starfall"

Iruka walked towards the Academy noting its destroyed form. He frowned slightly as memories came rushing in.

Iruka was in the class overlooking the class as they wrote on their papers for an impromptu test he gave them.

He looked to the target of his curiosity, Uzumaki Naruto. He just looked impassively through the window as if he didn't care if he passed or failed. His paper was still overturned, never even opened to look at the questions. The paper moved as the wind blew slowly into the class making his hair wave back and forth. In a way, Iruka could see a striking resemblance to someone important, but he couldn't place it.

Frowning he walked upwards towards the last chair where Naruto sat. He passed a smirking Uchiha Sasuke who closed his eyes obviously done with his test.

If Naruto noticed him coming, he didn't give any indication that he did. Iruka stopped before him and slammed his palm on the desk, prompting an arched eyebrow from Naruto who shifted his dark blue orbs towards him. Iruka shivered at the darkness buried deep in those eyes.

He knew he should be worried about something but put it aside because of his 'condition'. Snickers were heard as they thought Naruto was in trouble.

"Why haven't you turned your paper to begin your test?"

Naruto just looked outside as he spoke,

"It's a waste of time"

"Waste of time? You know this test ties in with your final assessment to be a shinobi of Konoha?"

"I don't care anymore about that." Naruto whispered silently that only Iruka could catch it. He frowned as he watched Naruto.

Out of the handful of people, Iruka was one of those who showed a care to Naruto's activities. The Hokage and Kakashi Hatake helped him with that line of thought. He was brought to understand that Naruto was just like him. Lonely and ostracized, but Iruka came to a conclusion.

Naruto was nothing like him. He seemed to dwell in the dark. He had a pessimistic view about everything around him that it was so unnerving. It was like he had given up on the world.

But Iruka was a teacher that he understood and also he knew that he had a job, to nurture the next shinobi of the Hidden leaf and he was not going to give up on the potential that was Uzumaki Naruto.

A very confusing and puzzling young boy he was and he couldn't decipher Naruto for who he was.

Iruka replied with a twitch forming on his forehead as he asked nicely

"Well, I wouldn't like my papers to be returned to me blank. So would you mind writing something for me?"

Naruto looked at Iruka with a befuddled expression on his face before sighing and looked at his paper. He scoffed silently to the slight irritation of Iruka as he overlooked the paper.

Ignoring Naruto he walked back to his sit and waited till the time was done.

Iruka looked over the paper as he was stunned as the answers Naruto gave

"This answers… no normal kid should be thinking along the lines of this. I have to see Hokage-sama"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Hiruzen Sarutobi puffed a thick mist from his lips as he overlooked the paper,

"And you are sure he wrote this?" Hiruzen spoke

"Yes… Hokage-sama. He seems different"

This piqued Hiruzen's interest

"Different you say, please elaborate"

"He seems to have given up on being a shinobi" Iruka spoke to an impassive Hiruzen who hardly reacted at all

"Is that so? Anything else?"

Iruka nodded "Yes… he seems detached. Something strange is going on with Naruto, I would naturally blame it on the nine tails; but I doubt it. I think something very big is at play. I just don't know it?"

"You seem concerned for the boy" Hiruzen spoke chuckling before concluding "Don't worry, I will take care of everything from here on out."

Iruka bowed his head as he excused himself from the Kage's office. Walking along the park where he usually saw Naruto looking into a pond with his cerulean orbs shimmering in an unsettling manner.

Iruka looked this time to see Naruto looking at Sasuke who stood at the other side of the pond. Their words seemingly incoherent, but he could see they were engaged in a conversation. What it was about though, he couldn't decipher. Ignoring it Iruka sighed as he retired to his home to rest for the day. He was so stressed out

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Reminiscing aren't you?" A voice spoke behind Iruka who smiled at the voice,

"It has been a long time, Jiraiya-san"

"san…? It seems I have lost my touch."

"You don't seem here to fight are you?" Iruka spoke walking to a rock broken from one of the surroundings. Iruka looked to the skies before he sat down, before he looked forward to see Jiraiya leaning on one of the lucky trees that survived the onslaught of Naruto.

"So… seeing you here makes me think you are here for Naruto aren't you."

"Yea" Jiraiya replied with a nostalgic smile. "How is he by the way?"

"Better" was all Iruka said

Jiraiya sighed before moving away from the tree walking towards Iruka speaking

"You don't look eager to bring this place down"

"Well, although I am loyal to him. I can't bring myself to harm my home. A home my parents grew up in and raised me up."

"I just hope everything works out fine."

Jiraiya looked at the Hokage's stone faces where signs of combat were heard.

"He is currently facing off against the Uchiha"

"He is." Iruka spoke agreeing before sighing, looking up as a gigantic dragon emerged from the sky; striking down illuminating everything in a white flash.

"So why are you really here, Jiraiya-san" Iruka spoke with no humor on his face

Jiraiya replied,

"Honestly I'm just a spectator waiting for this to be all over"

"You don't feel the urge to protect your home?" Iruka asked

"I quit"

"Touche…" Iruka spoke chuckling before looking towards the faces

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 OST (The Last) – Chain Explosion"

Clashes of steel were heard as sparks were the only thing visible to the normal human eye, Sasuke ducked avoiding a slash as he sped forward with his sword thrust towards Naruto's midsection.

Naruto back flipped, skidding back a little before dashing forward with his two scimitars; with Sasuke reciprocating the action. Their swords clashed, emitting sparks as they looked fiercely into their eyes.

Deep down you could see the fight was for another reason, there was a trace of an intense rivalry, unmatched only by that held by Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Deep in to their eyes there was a need, a need to prove who was superior. It was a strange feeling, they never felt this between them.

But it was innate, primal even. There was a feeling in them a reaction they didn't count on. At that moment they looked into each other's eyes they saw another person. Naruto and Sasuke were seen in prehistoric times as their descriptions faded and two people were seen.

They both had black hair, as the one impersonating Sasuke had a longer mane, his Sharingan glowing powerfully. Naruto's had shorter hair as he had dark eyes. As soon as the imagery was seen, it faded.

Naruto, applying chakra to his right arm to keep Sasuke at bay, quickly used his left hand, swiping at Sasuke with the second scimitar whose eyes widened at he quickly ducked but couldn't react in time as Naruto sent him away with a kick to his gut.

Sasuke flipped midair landing on the ground as his descent emitted a little amount of dust to the atmosphere; a bit of distance between them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with all the hate one could. Sasuke's Sharingan tomoes flared blood red as they looked forward to an apathetic Naruto who looked without a care; the wind ruffling a bit as their hair slowly wove back and forth.

"You seem to be good with the sword" Naruto commented as he rotated his shoulder

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he muttered;

"I don't need compliments from a traitor!"

"Traitor…?" Naruto chuckled as he commented "Traitors, missing nins… those are titles given to shinobi who deserted their village."

"Then what makes you different?!" Sasuke retorted

"I was never a shinobi of the leaf Sasuke" Naruto spoke to which Sasuke gritted his teeth "So… am I really a traitor of the hidden leaf?"

"Your parents lived to protect this village and all it stands for…"

"And what good did that serve?" Naruto spoke before continuing "They are all dead. All they did to protect this farce of a village was pointless."

"What do you think you are saying?" Sasuke spoke with a menacing growl

"Unlike you Sasuke… I am not a puppet to abide by the whims of this village. I live for myself and my comrades"

"Shut up…! You killed my comrades, people I actually liked! And you…"

"I killed them… so what? People die in this world… that's a fact. They wouldn't have fought me if they hadn't resigned to their fates already."

"What are you trying to be?!" Sasuke asked angry "Be an anti-hero?! A villain?! This Evolution dream of yours is nothing but a stupid joke!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Hero… Villain... Those are terms not associated with our world." Naruto spoke outstretching his arms. "In this world, there are no Heroes, no villains; just individuals with goals; in this world strength matters! In this world whoever wins ends up been the hero! Whoever loses ends up being the villain! That is the mechanism by which this world runs by! Am I wrong?!"

"Even if you succeed, someone will be there to stop you; someone will be there to stand against you! Do you know what you have done Naruto?! You stand against the world! You cannot beat Nature… You will fall eventually. So why go on this pointless mission?!" Sasuke asked

"Because I choose to… In the new world, there will be no worries about an uprising; I will squash any little thought once I am done."

"Naruto…" Sasuke gritted his teeth clenching his sword with rage "I will end you here and now!"

Sasuke roared as he vanished from his spot to which Naruto just rose his right sword defensively as he blocked a strike from above. Sasuke who was above smirked as another Sasuke burst from the ground; Naruto's eyes slowly widened as Sasuke's sword glowed blue as he sent lightning chakra through his katana ready to bifurcate Naruto who quickly substituted with Sasuke clone above him.

Sasuke cut through the clone precisely as it slowly vanished to the air. Naruto, now above Sasuke drove his right sword down aiming to pierce Sasuke.

Sasuke's Sharingan spinning widely enabled him to react as he twisted in an uncomfortable angle slightly deflecting the strike, the sword nicking his cheek as it went into the ground. Quickly regaining his composure, Sasuke aimed a chakra enhanced kick towards Naruto who blocked it with the side of his left scimitar.

Naruto quickly rotated the left scimitar as its sharp tip faced Sasuke, bringing it down in a swift movement. Sasuke used both of his feet to kick the two Naruto's wrists of him before sending a roundhouse to Naruto who stumbled a distance away.

"Why are you prolonging this? You know you cannot beat me." Naruto muttered as his sword began to gain a black coloration. Sasuke just stood silent as he looked Naruto over.

'He's really dangerous. If not for my Sharingan I wouldn't have been able to keep up with him.'

Naruto just smirked as if reading Sasuke's thoughts

Sasuke vanished as a huge slash went deep into the ground courtesy of Naruto. While midair Sasuke couldn't react in time as Naruto sent him with a tremendous kick into the village.

Sasuke crashed through numerous buildings as he gritted his teeth.

"His strength and speed has increased!"

"Nani!" Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened as he saw Naruto right above him with a grin

"You are slow! Sasuke!"

Naruto sent a violent slash to which Sasuke blocked with his sword imbued with chakra. Naruto's above assault gave him an advantage as he sent Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke rolled on the ground uncomfortably as he immediately back flipped away; Naruto stabbed down to the ground missing Sasuke, his two scimitars going deep into the earth as his grin deepened.

Sasuke looked forward as the wind raged around him.

Roaring, Sasuke went faster as he engaged Naruto in a supreme showcase of kenjutsu. Naruto kept going on the offensive as Sasuke parried, ducked and attacked. Soon enough they clashed together as they looked deep into each other's eyes checking for any sign of weaknesses.

Naruto quickly used his left scimitar aiming to decapitate Sasuke who growled as he swiftly retreated. Sasuke looked ahead before he coated his sword in lightning. Looking around, Sasuke saw that they were on top of the Academy.

The wind rippled through the arena as sounds of thunder were heard riveting through the surroundings.

Sasuke growled as he jumped in the air and coming down with a roar

'**DIE!**'

Naruto grinned

"Are you stupid?! Wind beats Lightning!"

With a heavy collision they collided…

The collision was so intense that cracks appeared on the roof of the academy as it began to cave in… destabilizing Naruto.

'SHIT!'

Sasuke seeing the advantage pushed down as he roared in fury.

'**BBOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**'

The roof quickly collapsed from the assault that was imposed on it. Naruto's eyes looked above him as Sasuke came down with a large strike, intending to send him into the ground.

Naruto quickly blocked the strike as he landed in a crouch. Landing with a thud, the classroom's desks lifted a bit to the atmosphere, before they crashed down, papers spilling to the ground.

Naruto then spoke looking around,

"Do you feel the nostalgia Sasuke?"

"Shut the fuck up." Sasuke muttered as he retreated ignoring the slight crack on his sword.

They quickly met in mid-air as they clashed. Naruto swiped very quickly as Sasuke reciprocated, creating sparks. Sasuke could only defend as Naruto's power kept increasing. Soon enough Naruto sent Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke was sent spiraling away from the academy through its doors harshly. Sasuke quickly righted himself as he looked left and right in alarm, only to see no one. Looking up on the Academy building, he saw Naruto looking down at him with a condescending expression on his face. A great amount of dust went through the region, blocking Naruto from view.

As soon as the dust cleared, Sasuke could not see Naruto again. Gritting his teeth he quickly turned as he saw Naruto moving at tremendous speeds towards him. Having no time to react, Sasuke brought up his sword to block as he was sent into another administrative building through a window. Sweat dribbled down Sasuke's forehead as he looked from inside the building to see Naruto landing and running up towards him.

Sasuke tensed as he parried a right slash from Naruto before jumping to the walls, avoiding a slash. Looking ahead, he went through the passage ways of the buildings as Naruto sped after him, clashing their swords as it emitted bluish sparks from the use of chakra.

Sasuke quickly entered a hall filled with pillars as Naruto's great speed enabled him to maneuver very quickly attacking Sasuke from all sides to which he blocked, hoping to buy time for him to recompose himself.

Sasuke looked ahead as he ducked closely avoiding a slash that sliced the pillar behind him perfectly from Naruto's wind jutsu. He quickly regrouped, parrying a slash before going on an assault attacking Naruto who blocked with a grin,

"Ho… where did this strength come from? I thought you were still going to run?"

Sasuke just twitched as he roared; shifting back a bit so Naruto could come forward, his footing destabilized and with an impressive amount of strength, sent Naruto smashing to the roof away from him as he heaved in and out.

Jumping out of the building Sasuke looked around to see Naruto nowhere to be found. He saw a large amount of earth hurdling towards him from above. Sasuke quickly jumped to another building as the rock smashed into the Administrative building, heaving a great amount of dust.

Sasuke quickly turned as he found Naruto in front of him. He quickly parrying his strike and also moved in for attacks making Naruto block. Jumping to the air, Sasuke roared as he did a front flip before coming down with an overhead strike towards Naruto only for his strike to hit the roof sending cracks throughout the roof.

Looking around he saw another earth boulder heading towards him. Jumping very high into the air, he evaded it. He blocked more and more assaults from Naruto before they met at the top of the Hokage face statues. Sasuke jumped a little as he avoided a slash by Naruto meant to cripple him.

Naruto gave a flurry of kicks to Sasuke's midsection sending him rolling on the ground. Jumping to the air Naruto smirked, **"This time you wouldn't escape!**"

Sasuke looked as a huge earth boulder made its way towards him. Lightning danced around his sword as he roared cutting it to pieces only to be greeted by more boulders.

Naruto was seen looking down at him from a humongous mountain made of earth chakra, he smirked as he thought

'Impressive…'

Sasuke quickly reached Naruto as he pumped chakra to his feet boosting him to the air above Naruto to latter's astonishment, before channeling more lightning chakra to his sword, elongating it and swiping down.

The lightning sword destroyed the mini mountain Naruto made as it began to crumble. Sasuke went after Naruto in the debris slashing at him violently to which Naruto blocked and parried.

Naruto reversed the advantage Sasuke had by ducking a strike and kicking Sasuke to one of the rocks mid-air. Sasuke quickly stood on the rock via aid of chakra as he fought furiously trying to overturn the pressure Naruto was giving up. With a buildup of chakra Naruto roared sending Sasuke to the ground

'**BBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM'**

Sasuke crashed as he spat out blood heaving in and out as the boulders crashed around him.

Naruto landed on a rock right above Sasuke's head as he muttered

"You lasted longer than I expected… I have to say… I am impressed Sasuke."

Sasuke took in air as he sat upright, using a rock to rest his back. He then groaned in pain as Naruto sent one of his scimitars through his right shoulder. Naruto grinned as Sasuke writhed in pain.

"**Tell me what do you find precious?**" Naruto spoke darkly as his eyes began to glow. Sasuke roared in pain as steam began to be emitted from Naruto's sword. Naruto grinned as the fire chakra cauterized Sasuke's shoulder

'**AAAAAARRGGGGHHH**'

Sasuke panted in pain as he looked at Naruto, straining his eyes.

"**Tell me so I can take it from you!"**

Sasuke gripped the sword as his palms were burning from the contact. He gritted his teeth as Naruto's eyes widened with glee,

'**TELL ME!**'

Suddenly, memories of Teiji, Sarada, Sakura and his defeated friends went through his mind. Sasuke roared as he pulled the sword out of his shoulder, stunning Naruto.

"Nani!" Sasuke moved sideways as the sword Naruto had a grip on impaled the boulder beside Sasuke; and roaring in anger, Sasuke gripped his katana slashing upwards, making Naruto leave the scimitar leaving one on his right hand.

Naruto skidded back as Sasuke panted looking at Naruto with rage palpable in his eyes. His Sharingan glowing threateningly as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"**I pity you**" was all that Sasuke said as Naruto gripped his scimitar tightly. A slash was seen across Naruto's infuriated left eye before it closed up slowly.

"**You don't just get it**" Sasuke spoke as Naruto's gaze narrowed at Sasuke with a frown on his face.

Sasuke just looked forward at Naruto, a look of determination visible as Naruto looked stunned.

"You…"

Scoffing Naruto clenched his sword as he moved forward with a strike to which Sasuke ducked before slashing with his sword in a wide arc making Naruto jump on a pillar. The skies rumbled again…

Sasuke quickly moved his sword, elongating it with lightning as he slashed upward dividing the pillar longitudinally

'**THERE IS NOT A THING I DON'T CHERISH!**'

Naruto jumped up to the air, avoiding the attack before his eyes widened

'I… can't move'

Looking down he saw Sasuke's palm on a seal placed on the ground,

'When was that there? Was it among those seals that girl placed?'

Hearing a deeper rumble and a slight flash of light, Naruto looked up as he saw lightning dancing through the clouds; the roars of the celestial dragon being heard as Sasuke with his eyes shadowed spoke

'**FALL TO THE EARTH!'**

With his eyes exposed to show the Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke roared with power

'**KIRIN!'**

To Naruto's astonishment, a huge dragon emerged from the skies as it roared…

Then the entire land glowed white for a second…

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**'

A huge explosion rang out on top of the Hokage statues as cracks emerged on the first Hokage's face.

The trees surrounding the battlefield were instantly destroyed. The earth kept caving in at the amount of chakra imbued just to destroy one individual. The earth was heavily scarred as the attack slowly settled.

The battlefield was now seen; and to the shock of many, it was a barren wasteland…

Sasuke panted a bit as he looked around, before speaking silently

"That is a jutsu no one can escape from, I simply used my chakra as a homing device. You will vanish here, your dreams gone… Naruto…"

The wind flew by silently… sending dust flowing around the place.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 (The last) OST - Daymare"

Sasuke overlooked the land as he smirked in satisfaction at the pure destruction he wrought. Picking up his sword from the earth, he walked down to the deepest area of the crater where his Kirin hit. His grin widened as he walked slowly to the spot looking at a prone figure.

The figure revealed to see Naruto spread out on the ground, a huge hole on his chest as he looked to the skies a shocked expression on his face. He slowly muttered

'You…'

Sasuke looked to the skies as he spoke,

"You ***pant*** underestimate your opponents a lot don't you? I was privy to your battles with my comrades. You would have ended them at any moment but you held back a lot. Either you actually cared about them or you were overconfident. Anyways… this has become your downfall Naruto."

Sasuke rose his sword in the air as his red eyes looked directly at Naruto's stunned cerulean.

"Die…"

Sasuke brought down his sword aiming to decapitate Naruto's head; ready to end Naruto, someone who threatened to destroy the balance of the world.

The sound of the sword colliding with flesh was head as Sasuke looked on to end the Ghost of Konoha.

A dark chuckle filled the air before it grew to manic laughter. Sasuke's eyes widened slowly as he saw Naruto gripping his sword with his right palm.

'**HHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**'

'What the hell?!'

To Sasuke's widened eyes, the hole around Naruto's chest began to seal up, as a huge black explosion of chakra filled the entire village.

It was a dense black miasma, as many Shinobi found themselves chocking to death, feeling the damnation that their bodies were host to. It was so oppressive the cracks on the Shodaime's face deepened before the face eventually split in half, the crack running through it completely, Sending large debris to the village underneath it.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Hiruzen looked with his eyes widened his arm trembling a bit beside A.

"Is that… Naruto?" A sweat dripped down his chin as he spoke "Just what have we created"

A just muttered looking forward

"A monster…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Konohamaru was panting heavily as his head became dizzy; the sudden influx of chakra penetrated even the ground, knocking out a lot of civilians. The Shinobi on guard held on the walls as they shivered in fear.

"What… was that?!"

Sakura cradled her knocked out children as she looked up in fear.

"Sasuke…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sasuke looked ahead, from his purple Susanno at the apparition that cloaked Naruto completely from view. There was a wide distance between them.

Sasuke couldn't see deep inside the chakra shroud as his Sharingan couldn't go through.

'This chakra… Is this his real power?!'

Suddenly in a very quick motion, the miasma vanished. The earlier feeling of being oppressed vanished without a trace.

Sasuke looked on to see Naruto, looking as good as new, the signs of the earlier battle lost on him.

Sasuke looked ahead nervously as Naruto spoke darkly, humor lost on his face walking forward in a slow and dangerous fashion. His palm clenching and unclenching

"It's good that you know that I hold back in my battles. You've felt it… chakra that surpasses even your wildest dreams. And yet… **you still stand before me?!**"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto appeared instantaneously in front of both his Sussano protected self.

And with a punch that resounded through the entire village destroyed the Sussano completely, shattering the shield Sasuke fruitlessly brought up, a blast of chakra emerging from Naruto's fist as it enveloped the chakra construct completely.

'**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**'

A huge explosion graced the battlefield as Konoha trembled from Naruto's punch.

Shinobi that weren't dead from Naruto's earlier display collapsed in sheer terror. Houses trembled as they lost their foundations, crumbling to pieces.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sasuke spat out blood as he was sent deep into the earth tunneling through the bed rock that housed the Hokage statues to the base of the village.

Emitting a huge volume of dust in the atmosphere as the surrounding houses were blown apart instantaneously. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's panting figure on the ground.

Sasuke looked upwards; his eyes half lidded as Naruto's figure blurred in his image. He didn't know how many bones had been broken in his body. He was aware he was suffering a concussion, blood caked around his head as time became non-existent. He didn't know how long he was on the ground.

He went in and out of consciousness it was hard to tell. Numerous wounds were seen around his body as his attire was torn in numerous places.

'Genjutsu has no effect on him, taijutsu… nothing, Ninjutsu, kenjutsu all useless. I wouldn't have prepared for this kind of foe in a lot of coming years to come. Just what is he?'

Seeing that his opponent was subdued Naruto spoke with complete disdain,

"You told me earlier that there wasn't a thing you didn't cherish… your friends, your family. I wonder if that was the same mindset you had when you gained your Mangekyou Sharingan."

Naruto looked at Sasuke's slowly widened eyes with complete judgment.

"Yes… I know that you were instructed to kill Kinoke, the one you only made an attachment in this world; an attachment over power. You never loved anyone, Sakura, your children. All you saw in them was a means to revive your clan. Even if it meant you had to kill every obstacle that stood in your way. You spoke like a savior, someone that had the capability to save the world. But all you were in a nut shell is a hypocrite."

Sasuke looked on in rage as he tried to make his body to move desperately.

'Move! Move!'

"Your clan will never be revived. This entire system will go down. You will die here Sasuke"

Naruto looked aside to see Sasuke's katana stuck to the ground a couple of distances away. With a flex of his arm, the Katana crept out and flew straight to his palm, pulsing in dark chakra. Raising the sword up Naruto muttered;

"Your family will not die… But there will be no more Sharingan user left to plague the world in the nearest future. I will ensure that…"

Sasuke looked on with his Sharingan as he saw the sword coming down slowly…

'Move… move! I have to get back to them! He cannot be right.' Suddenly dark memories came rushing forth as Sasuke remembered when he was spoken to by the elders.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5 (Blood Prison) OST – Crimson"

**FLASHBACK**

"So Sasuke, you know that we are in war situation. As such any means necessary would be taken in order to bring power into Konoha."

"What is your point?"

"You made it yourself" Hiruzen said quickly "We want you to begin restoring the Uchiha Clan"

Sasuke's eyes widened "What?"

"Naturally we would have waited for the right time to involve you in this but just as Hokage-sama said, we have no time." Danzo said

Sasuke looked shocked at the implications

"**Uchiha Sasuke, I the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha hereby deem you fit for the Clan Restoration Act**."

"But?"

"No buts young Uchiha" Hiruzen said with a dead serious look "This has been discussed over and as a Shinobi of the Hidden leaf you have nothing to do but obey"

"They are too young to have Children!" Sasuke shouted

"Tsunade of the Sannin will take care of that" Hiruzen said dismissing the thought "Besides Kunoichi have better endurance than most women."

"You have a month to begin choosing your wives. I don't care at what interval you take just get a child ready for us before year's end. You are dismissed"

Sasuke walked through the streets of to his Clan compound as he thought on the instruction by the Hokage.

Sure, he had thought it on his mind to begin a family, but that wasn't this early, he planned on doing that after he had killed Itachi. But now he was caught in a rock and hard place. The only person he thought that would be a strong mother for their future children was Sakura.

**FLASHBACK END**

That was all he thought of Sakura, a strong mother for his children. Was he really that cruel, so numbed to love that he couldn't feel it? Sasuke looked on sadly as he thought about Kinoke, someone who he bonded to for years during battle.

But he didn't have any reason stopping him from slitting his throat to gain the Mangekyou. His brother Itachi had destroyed any reason for him to love again.

Because he knew, if he did… someone would come and take them away, like what happened to his family.

He saw himself in Naruto, someone who was similar to him in all perspective. Someone who looked at him with indifference compared to what the other villagers looked at him with; complete pride and hopes in their eyes. He felt like a normal person next to Naruto, and now he felt like a normal civilian before him.

He knew, from the first moment that Naruto had surpassed him in power. But he just wanted to see just how far had he gone. He was never home for a long time to avoid bonding with his family, Hiruzen made sure of that.

He never wanted Sasuke to feel any sympathies or connections towards his blood.

Just what was he? Suddenly his eyes widened

"**Unlike you Sasuke… I am not a puppet made to abide by the whims of this village. I live for myself and my companions"**

Naruto's words rang through his head as he reached the realization

Was he a puppet, controlled by the higher powers of the village while he was fooled to a sense of satisfaction that he was training to kill his brother?

Just why… why… Why?! Why was he so confused now!

Naruto, ignorant to Sasuke's internal turmoil brought the sword down and in a quick motion decapitated Sasuke; whose Sharingan eyes faded as he looked ahead, his coal black eyes turning cold.

Sasuke saw the final images of his family as he passed on, a lone tear coming out from his decapitated head.

Naruto looked at him for a short moment before he moved past him impassively

"Uchiha Sasuke, the final obstacle before my goal…" Naruto looked ahead, turning his gaze to Sarutobi Hiruzen and A, the Raikage.

"Soon this will end… and I will achieve complete dominance on this world."

Hiruzen looked back to Naruto from the Hokage tower, a silent battle waging between them. A's eyes narrowed as he crouched in a battle stance. Naruto chuckled as he reciprocated the look. He then mused,

'Finally…'

Lightning and Thunder danced beautifully as Konoha gained a bluish tint.

The epic assault reaching its conclusion…

**FADE TO BLACK**

******Play Ending theme:** "Mika Kobayashi – Bauklotze"

**CHAPTER END**


	21. Philosophies

**Play Opening theme: "**NICO Touches the Walls - Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu (TV SIZE)"

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: **PHILOSOPHIES

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden OST – Shippu Kumikyoku"

Haku looked forward to the receding debris as she brought her palm down slowly,

"You served as a short amusement for a while but your journey ends here, Mizukage"

Mei lay face first on the cold earth unmoving on a pool of blood as rumbles were heard from collisions over the battlefield, Haku looked at her before turning and walking away,

"Where the hell is Iruka?" she muttered before she heard a huge explosion in the village

'Naruto huh…'

"Am I not worth killing that you would leave me here?" Mei's voice spoke painfully as she gritted her teeth

Haku stopped as she looked back to Mei's prone figure with a side glance. Her eyes narrowed slowly

"Toshiro-san requested you shouldn't be killed, I'm just extending a courtesy mind you."

Mei gasped as a senbon went through her neck as Haku concluded,

"Don't think of it as mercy, just go to sleep before you change my mind."

Those were the last words Haku spoke as she drifted into unconsciousness. A short distance away, a bloodied Chojuro was seen as he lay dead, a large lance of ice piercing through his heart as it attached him to a tree. **The great sword, not seen.**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxX**

"You are never going to stop being afraid of me… are you, Temari?" Gaara spoke forward to a scared Temari.

With her body shaking she muttered,

"G…Gaara"

"Time has been fair to you, you look even more beautiful, Nee-san. How have you been?" Gaara spoke with a smirk on his face

"How have I been?" Temari muttered before her body began to shake, she began to chuckle as it evolved into laughter to which Gaara frowned a bit.

"How have I been?! You had the mind to kill our father, destroy our home, and you dare to ask me how have I been?! How dare you Gaara?! How dare you?!" Temari spoke furious, her earlier fright vanishing as she looked at Gaara with a vengeful stare.

"I see… How much do you want to kill me?!" Gaara asked humorlessly; wanting to hear her thoughts

"So much that it fucking hurts! As if that was not enough, your comrade killed Kankuro!" Temari spat out in anger that tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"I always thought you weren't a monster, even though I distanced myself from you. But now… all that is clear." Temari spoke silently to a stoic Gaara

"I see…" Gaara muttered before he looked down. He slowly clenched his fist as he muttered "Sure, Rasa was my parent…"

Gaara then looked fiercely into his eyes "…but he was never my father."

Temari's eyes widened as she snarled "How dare you… you bastard?!"

"A father does not turn his child into a weapon…" Gaara spoke, his voice slowly rising. His expression turning to one of spite "A father does not tell his son that he will never find someone to call '**friend**'. A father, does not hire an assassin to kill his son!"

Gaara spoke out, his own frustration showing as Temari gritted her teeth as Gaara snarled, his eyes flashing golden for a moment.

"He didn't even have the balls to do it himself! So tell me Temari, was Rasa my father?!"

Silence was all that greeted Gaara as Temari didn't say a word; she just gritted her teeth as she looked at Gaara, who continued

"You act righteous like you are innocent of all this! You Kankuro, Rasa was the cause of all this. Circumstances with you made me to be who I am, **a monster**" Gaara spat out as he continued

"When I needed love from my family, I was thrown aside like some trash; a burden I never wanted was cast upon me by my father, and when he finally saw the result of his decision, he called me an abomination straight to my face."

"So tell me Temari…" Gaara spoke walking forward until he was in front of her looking at her form on the ground "Who is the monster?"

A brief silence went through the area as Temari looked down for a moment. A grimace spread across her face as she looked conflicted

"Your anger may be rightly placed…" Temari spoke standing up slowly due to the exhaustion that plagued her body. She then used her hand to lean to a tree "But did the village have to pay for all that?!" she asked slowly as Gaara narrowed his eyes

"Nani?"

"You completely murdered families, created unnecessary hate towards yourself. If you wanted us why didn't you come after us yourself?"

"You never knew did you…?" Gaara replied as he looked to the skies "You never knew of what I was exposed to in the village."

"What are you talking about?"

"The attack of the Ichibi before I was born was devastating. And an attack like that will always lead to vengeful enemies. Unlike Naruto who was ignored all his life, I was attacked. And the most funny thing…"

Gaara spoke chuckling

"…**is that Rasa actually approved of it…**"

"No!" Temari yelled vehemently "Tou-san would never…"

"Ah but he did…" Gaara spoke with a dark smirk, interrupting her. He began to walk around a shocked Temari "…if he denied them the chance to vent their frustration, it might lead to an insurgence, which he would like to avoid. Also, he knew that the Ichibi would not let me die so killing them will teach them not to come closer to me. And if they got successful in killing me he takes care of me and them at a go."

"No…" Temari widened her eyes as tears threatened to pour out again. Gaara looked directly into her eyes as her world was shaken.

"That is the type of man you call '**father**'. That is the type of man you expect me to call father. I feel no sympathy in killing him, or destroying the village. The world is better off without one sided thinkers."

Tears flowed out freely as Gaara muttered,

"Apologies… penitence… all that does not matter… What's done is done…"

Temari looked at him sadly as she clenched her fist to the point that blood began to flow to the stone cold earth. She then looked forward with a stern look on her face,

"But do you think that justifies your actions? Do you assume that you are some sort of god that decides the fate of people like that?!"

"god?" Gaara chuckled in amusement "Please I am not that arrogant. I don't believe there is a god in this world. In my belief a god is someone that would have saved your village, stopped the wars; prevent this twisted system from ever taking place… Yes… there is no such thing as a god!" Gaara spoke with his arms outstretched.

"Then why are you following Naruto. Do you believe him to be a god?!"

Gaara laid his hands down as he looked to the red skies…

"I follow Naruto because although his way seems bad. He really wants to change the world, and I am someone who is just caught up in his philosophy. Another fact is that he will definitely, without a moment's hesitation, give his life for me because we are friends"

Temari looked at Gaara as she spoke mirthlessly

"Baka… Usually, a person, or a group might have a good plan in mind, but how it is executed matters. Naruto wants to create a land where everyone is 'evolved'. It may sound as a good plan but delusional!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed as Temari continued,

"He should be able to convince people; if they want it done, fine! If not, don't use force on them! Naruto should have called the Kages or the daimyos to discuss extensively, he had power; his words would have been given a thought! If you were really trying to change the world, you all were supposed to be humane in everything you did, not through destruction!"

"Temari…" Gaara muttered but was interrupted slightly stunned as Temari growled

"Let me finish! Don't show force; that is in an 'I can do it' motion! He could be right, but from the moment he decided to use force, it turned to a different thing entirely; people didn't understand his '**good**' intention, more especially… now that there are other political opponents like the Akatsuki!"

"So what are you saying" Gaara spoke as he looked slightly affected by the words of his older sister

"What I am saying is what everyone has been afraid to tell you to your faces." Temari spoke grabbing his red cloak and looking into his eyes "You aren't on a path to peace. Just on a revenge mission!"

Gaara's eyes widened as Temari's words really had an impact in his thinking process.

"W… What?!"

Temari seeing this pushed deeper,

"Think about everything! You destroyed Sunagakure; led the world to war! And now what are you doing, destroying Konohagakure! Tell me Gaara, of what purpose does destroying Konoha have in ensuring peace? Tell me! I'm going to tell you a simple fact Gaara! Jinchuuriki or not you were never Insurgents from the moment you decided to destroy Sunagakure, you became terrorists!"

Gaara looked at Temari, his eyes widened as he digested the words of his sister. His pupils began to constrict as the words repeated itself over and over again,

Terrorists… terrorists… was that what they were exactly. Just a renegade of Jinchuuriki that decided to end everything. Or were they just satisfying their own need for vengeance. Gaara was caught in a conflicted place, before the conversation with his father came to mind,

"**Y… You id…iot" Rasa heaved out "H… How are you going to rebuild a world with no people in it? You killed every citizen here in your quest for vengeance. *cough* *cough* If this continues, the world would end and you would be all alone. Is that what you truly want?! Tell me Gaara!"**

"**Maybe… maybe not" Gaara replied looking to the skies "The thing is… I don't care anymore. I found people that I could call nakama; people that I could place my trust on without doubting. Regardless the state of the world, long as I have those people beside me I am never going to be alone."**

Gaara began to chuckle as Temari shifted back a bit a little bit stunned,

"Temari, you were always good in scolding Kankuro weren't you? Sometimes I really wished you did that to me so I could know what it felt like to be in a family. But it waned over time, let me tell you something…"

Gaara spoke, his eyes looking sternly at Temari who steeled her face

"Your views are understandable, and would probably work if given a decent amount of thought. But there is something you should know. This world is delusional, the system was made in delusion, the people, shinobi and civilians are in delusion! You and I are in delusion. But it comes a time when someone actually sees the world for what it is, a thoroughly misguided world. And that person is Naruto."

"No… Let me rephrase my earlier statement, your plan will never work even if given a decent amount of thought. Because of one simple reason that had spurned us from the beginning, the Genesis of everything…" Gaara grinned in justification "**Human greed! **This world my dear sister never wants peace. War, strife, chaos is when it is the most fertile! So tell me why it would want to give it up?"

Temari let go of Gaara's shirt as he kept smirked,

"Whether our plan fails or not, I don't care. I will follow Naruto wherever he goes. Because that is what friends do."

Temari chuckled hopelessly,

"It seems it was too late for my kind of thought, but let me say something, a true friend knows what is right from wrong, and deters the other from committing the bad acts. Now that I think about it, nothing I say would actually change a thing. You are at the precipice of everything, there is no going back now. So tell me Gaara…"

Temari spoke leaning against a tree, as her legs were screaming against her to lie down, but she persevered.

"…**Are you going to kill me?**"

A slow silence went through the place as Gaara looked at her, before he answered

"I wouldn't, it wasn't my intention for Kankuro to die either; though there must be a casualty when facing Fu. You were actually lucky you lived."

A huge chakra swept over the land as Temari's eyes widened,

"What the…"

The chakra was so oppressive that Temari hugged herself to the tree as sweat began to dribble down her scalp, she panted in and out as a terrified expression came on her face.

Just as it came, it vanished…

Gaara just smirked,

"That was Naruto's pure power. You now know what you are dealing with don't you?"

Temari's eyes shook in terror,

'That was… chakra?!'

"I will leave you to your fate. Naruto should going against the Hokage now. I really enjoyed reminiscing with you, sister… Till we meet again."

Temari, having too much in her system closed her eyes slowly as she watched Gaara slowly dissipate to the air. His eyes never leaving hers,

'Gaara' was the final thought as Temari drifted into unconsciousness.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx**

Gaara reformed on the Hokage statue faces as he looked down on the village,

"You are late, Gaara" Gaara turned back to see Haku sitting on a tree branch alongside Fu.

"I had business to attend to, where is Iruka and Toshiro?" Gaara asked as he scanned the surroundings

"Iruka is lazing about, Toshiro said he had something to do." Fu spoke dropping to the earth silently, as she went towards Gaara as Haku looked on,

"So what was this business of yours?" Fu asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Gaara looked at Fu before he turned back to looking at the village,

"I went to see my sister."

"Oh… Temari huh…" Fu spoke as a slight regretful look came on her face "I'm sorry with what happened to your brother. I really am…"

"There's no need." Gaara spoke folding his arms "It doesn't change anything."

"I see…" Fu added before looking down "Well all is accounted for except Naruto."

"He should be meeting the Hokage by now" Haku spoke as an eye made by Gaara went down to the village.

"Let's see what is happening over there."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Epic Score – Prepare for the End"

The Elemental nations was a place of strife, suffering, war, betrayal and any horrible metaphor you could think of. But what made the Elemental nations so peculiar is that it was always interesting; in each of the destructive descriptions given above; legendary things were bound to happen:

In the first Ninja world war, saw the clash of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama; in the second Shinobi war saw the clash between the Second Hokage and the Golden Silver brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku; the third Shinobi world war introduced the Yellow Flash of Konoha, in which he decimated the entirety of Iwagakure's forces in a flash; those were just the precipices of events that took place, clashes that involved the Third Raikage, the Third Hokage and numerous other legendary figures in the Shinobi world was enough for a great tale.

So now after the Fourth Shinobi world war, we find two individuals greatly far apart in age, experience, and ideals. Individuals who were once on the same page, individuals who wished to change the world forever now against each other.

Uzumaki Naruto looked towards Hiruzen Sarutobi, a serious look on his face as he assessed the situation. He looked to Hiruzen's side to see A looking at him with unrestrained anger.

'I feel a strange chakra building up' Naruto's pupils scanned the entirety of the village, a frown came on his face as his pupils shifted to Hiruzen's steeled ones

'The chakra is everywhere… just what are you planning, Hiruzen?'

He turned his gaze towards A as his frown deepened, 'I don't know how he escaped, from my attack. I was certain I killed him in Iwagakure.'

Naruto then smirked 'Well it's not like I have anything to be afraid of. I just have to be cautious, Hiruzen wasn't the '**God of Shinobi**' for nothing.'

Naruto's returned his gaze to Hiruzen as he thought 'The third Hokage, well known for his tactical planning. Because of his combined effort, Konoha was able to resist the Third Shinobi War and incurred less damages. Though he is no more in his prime, I have to be careful here.'

Naruto then spoke with a condescending smirk,

"Raikage-sama"

"Shut the fuck up Uzumaki!" A growled

"Colorful choice of words I see…" Naruto muttered "If you don't mind me asking how you escaped my Bijjudama? I was pretty sure I killed you."

A gritted his teeth as scars from the battle hit him; it was just luck that he escaped from that final attack; as he was enveloped by the blast, Mabui in Kumogakure had performed a Teleportation technique that instantly reverse summoned him to Kumogakure.

But he would not tell this enemy in front of him that; it was an amateur move. Right now they were bidding for time, if they got it then it would be over.

A just crouched as his lightning armor covered his entire body;

"Not saying anything I see…" Naruto muttered before his face began to lose all traces of humor "**You know that would not work on me. I hate ignorance.**"

Naruto spoke before Hiruzen decided to say his first words in a while to Naruto,

"What happened Naruto? Where did we go wrong?"

"From the very beginning, Hokage. You were just too blind to see it. You were always blind to everything, **even the genjutsu Danzo put you under**." Naruto spoke with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Hiruzen asked in stunned silence

"The Kotoamatsukami, the eye of Uchiha Shisui, the eye said to put anyone in a genjutsu to a degree that he or she wouldn't notice it working."

Hiruzen slowly widened his eyes at the revelation, as A gained an astonished look,

'What is he talking about?!'

"He made you play slowly right into his hands, making you think you were resistant to his motives, eventually he almost got what he wanted, had Toshiro not killed him..."

Hiruzen's shocked look went on as he thought,

"It can't be…? How do you know of this?"

"That is for me only. Let just say due to a friend I've been able to sense it. I just didn't say anything because it would assist me in my goals."

'Danzo… I can't believe he would do this. But I cannot falter, I must hold my ground, rebuking myself will come later. For now…'

Hiruzen thought, looking ahead to Naruto,

'I have to take care of Naruto.'

A slow silence came through the area as Hiruzen thought,

'We cannot fight him yet, it's not yet time, we need to buy time.'

"So why, why do you do this, of what purpose does fighting the world have to with achieving your goal?" Hiruzen spoke as a stern look came on his face

"Simple, to show my might. If I can show the world firsthand that I have the power to completely dominate everything. Then they will understand that I mean business; this goes hand in hand in procuring peace, Hokage-sama" Naruto spoke scathingly

"Why do you wish to change this world, Naruto?! You decided to go against a system that is already being accepted."

"As I spoke to Gaara…" Naruto began "This world is in delusion because the system is delusional. Everything was done in delusion; people are becoming extremists. Extremism cannot put people of different persuasions together, that is the case with the five great villages. If you want to rule the world you have to be in the middle. Extremism with extreme ideas do not work. You have to go to the middle and carry everyone along, no great or small villages, no corrupt and uncorrupt. Everything will be under one empire, my empire!"

"Naruto…" Hiruzen spoke, "you are still a child."

Naruto frowned deeply at that statement as his chakra began to build up.

"What did you just say?!"

"Extremism means you take an idea to the extreme!" Hiruzen spoke stamping his bo-staff to the roof of the building he was on, A stood upright as his lightning cloak dissipated "You are in search of answers that is very vital to this world but you have gone extreme. No matter your ideas or dreams, the moment the world begins to take a stand against you; you've failed."

A folded his arms as he added

"Tell me Naruto… If you take cake baked by two different women, the cake hardly tastes the same is it not?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he muttered

"What the fuck are you getting at?"

"What I am saying is that human experience determines perfection. Many Kages from time past needed experience in whatever they did; very few have experience even in governance, except for those that have led the country for years that have story to tell. You don't govern this world without experience, Naruto. And you do not simply have that."

"I see" Naruto spoke with his eyes shadowed "Well let me ask you my question, Raikage…"

"Hmmm?" A's eyes narrowed as Naruto muttered

"What then made experience a requirement?"

'What are you getting at?' before they widened in unbelief 'I see…!'

"Don't tell me, is that your goal? To wipe the core off?!"

Hiruzen looked shocked at Naruto who smirked,

'You cannot be serious Naruto?! What are you thinking?!'

"You want to destabilize the world Naruto!" Hiruzen roared in anger and shock

"I have everything in order. Every nation would become one as I govern everything."

Naruto outstretched his arms as it began to rain to the earth;

"That has always been the goal of evolution, every individual shows his through colors when hope is lost. I intend to make it happen?"

Naruto spoke cryptically as his smirk deepened, under the downpour.

"**It will never come to fruition Naruto.**" Hiruzen spoke as he brought up his palm in a ram sign; his left palm holding the bo-staff

Suddenly a red illumination filled the entire village. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked around,

'What is happening…?'

"This will end everything Naruto…" Hiruzen spoke as his gaze softened before they hardened back. There was no going back from this.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from hell – SkyWorld"

Gaara widened his eyes, "What the hell… Don't tell me? Naruto!"

"What is happening?" Fu spoke in shock as she looked down to the village

"Unbelievable!"

Haku just looked down as she spoke in awe,

"What is that…?"

In the awe of many, the entirety of Konoha was covered by a red dome barrier. The ominous chakra leaking out of it was astounding;

Toshiro looked with wide eyes from the edge of the village were Haku battled with the Mizukage,

"What is that?! Naruto is in there!"

As Toshiro was about to move Mei's voice stopped him in a whisper,

"It's over, Toshiro…"

Toshiro turned as he looked at Mei grabbing her by the cloth, he pulled her up, not caring for her pained expression,

"What are you saying?!"

"It's what I said" Mei said looking down in sadness, "it's over for your nephew"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked up to the red barrier that shielded the entire village.

'This was it huh… the chakra I felt earlier.'

Hiruzen spoke, "The forbidden scroll you took possessed the techniques of Uzumaki Kuragari, your ancestor. It was placed there by Uzumaki Mito; that I am sure you know. But the question still lingers…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked directly at the two Kages,

"How was Uzumaki Kuragari defeated? I was privileged to listen about him from Mito and I took note of his abilities; his godlike power. Each battle you fought, was researched by Danzo's ROOT and we came to the conclusion that in a way, you inherited his power. How that was possible was beyond me, seeing as Toshiro didn't possess it. His mother Uzumaki Sayomi focused on the sealing arts thought to her by Mito so we weren't sure if it was a bloodline trait."

"Mito gave us the sealing formula used to defeat him. You really have ascended in power, but your limit lies here, Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth as an unknown force pinned him down,

'I can't move!'

In an instant, red glowing chains attached themselves to a roaring Naruto, whose chakra kept spiking to unreal levels.

"Incredible!" Hiruzen muttered as the surroundings around Naruto began to disintegrate due to his chakra gaining a black tint, surrounding him disintegrating some of the sealing chains.

"**This cannot hold me down, Hiruzen!**" Naruto roared as Hiruzen persevered

"This should be enough to hold your power down, Naruto!" Hiruzen roared as his chakra spiked to. To both add more power to the attack and also defend against the pressure Naruto's chakra made to the surroundings.

"Even Kuragari couldn't escape from this! What makes you think you can?!"

A clasped both his palms as he too roared together; Hiruzen looked forward as the two Kages were completely covered in their own respective chakra shrouds

'**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHH**'

Naruto roared in fury as more sealing chains pierced themselves through Naruto, before wrapping around him, covering him entirely.

Hiruzen gritted his teeth as he added more chakra into the seal, blood rushing out of his nose into his lips, to which he cared little for. Hiruzen's eyes turned red as veins protruded from his head due to the strain put on his body. Hiruzen looked forward as a tear went down his cheek,

'Naruto… I am really sorry… I really am. I've failed you, I have failed your mother, your father. I have failed myself. But… I have an obligation, to protect Konoha from threats. Even though this is not the Konoha your father gave his life for. It is still the village the first Hokage created. Created for everyone to live in peace and harmony... I have been tasked to ensure that the peace is kept. No matter the consequences…'

Naruto, who was completely covered was slowly absorbed into the ground as a sealing matrix emerged from every edge of the village walls. He and Hiruzen looked at each other as Naruto finally was sealed, the ground of the village formed a huge black spiral runic structure that completed a full circle to where Naruto was sealed.

The entire land embraced silence as the rain stopped falling to the earth. Hiruzen and A placed their palms down as they heaved in and out,

'Every single shinobi that you've killed have given their life energy to create this. **It's over Naruto…**'

A silent gust of wind blew by the village as the silence ended… with the rain, resuming its downpour.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I… cannot sense him anymore" Gaara spoke in stunned silence as he and Haku looked down in shock.

Fu just looked forward, an emotionless expression on her face,

'No… Get up Naruto… please get up…'

Toshiro just looked at the red barrier in front of him as he couldn't get into the village.

"Naruto… Why can't I sense you?!"

Toshiro yelled in frustration,

"I told you… its over" Mei spoke

"What did you do?" Toshiro asked silently

"This is a sealing technique the Hokage got from Uzumaki Mito that was used to seal Uzumaki Kuragari."

"It can't be!" Toshiro yelled before looking down at Mito, "How do you disable it?!"

"Because of what it was used for it was never meant to be disabled. They didn't want a situation where he would be free. Because… then… nothing would be able to hold him down anymore."

Toshiro roared in anger,

"Daam it!" as he pounded on the barrier with power; but it didn't show any sign of budging,

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"For him to elicit this destruction" A muttered as he looked at Konoha, completely destroyed

"We will have to rebuild. We took care of a menace that was going to destroy everything. It should be expected that this would happen" Hiruzen added

"But why did you make your village the battleground? You would have saved yourself a lot of trouble"

"No matter what, I just had to bring him back home." Hiruzen replied as he looked solemnly at the center of the matrix,

"What do we do about his comrades?" A asked, "We would not be able to face them alone."

Hiruzen spoke, "Naruto's defeat would rattle them; they would simply retreat. At least I hope that's what happens. Don't want to be dealing with an angry attack. Anyway, we are done with the main problem."

Hiruzen looked to the matrix as he muttered,

'Forgive me, Naruto…'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Clannad OST – Roaring Tides**"**

Naruto looked forward to the darkness that was surrounding him,

"Sealed… after everything that I have fought to accomplish, I get defeated here. ***Chuckles* **What a joke! I cannot fall here, I can never fall here!"

Naruto looked astounded as he chuckled a bit,

'Shinju… Kurama are you there?!'

'**WHERE ARE YOU?!**'

Silence… was all that greeted Naruto as he began to look around with his eyes widened as a thought came to him,

"I'm… alone?"

Naruto's expression began to fall as he looked stunned to the darkness surrounding him,

"Will I stay here for eternity…? Was this how Kuragari felt? Alone… No… I cannot be alone! I… just can't…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I have a question for you, Naruto" A feminine voice rang out as a younger Naruto spoke digging into his Ramen with his chopsticks

"Sure… you can ask anything, Ayame"

"Are you going to leave the village?"

The chopsticks were halted in the bowl as a young Naruto looked stunned towards Ayame who reciprocated the action with a stern look,

"W…What?"

"It's just a question." Ayame spoke simply looking into Naruto's eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"I came earlier to your apartment to give you a gift for your genin exams when I saw your apartment empty. Well emptier than it usually is."

"I see…" Naruto spoke as he looked down,

"Were you expecting to go without even saying so much as a goodbye?"

"It's not like that Ayame" Naruto spoke as he looked down "I just can't say."

"Why are you leaving, Naruto" Ayame asked sitting down on the other side of the counter

"I have a dream to change everything… but I cannot achieve that in the village, I will come back eventually. But I have a lot to do"

"I see…" Ayame then reached out to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug, "We will miss you Naruto"

"I know… I will miss you guys too." Naruto replied, the hug not reciprocated,

"Please come back, Naruto…"

"I will" Naruto spoke as he nodded his head in assurance

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

An older Naruto overlooked Ayame as she closed her shop for the day.

After shutting it finally she paused for a minute in thought before she began to walk home. She walked silently as a sad thought came to her. She smiled wistfully as she turned a corner when she saw a silhouette.

Straining her eyes she saw spiky blond hair as she widened her eyes. Only one person she knew had spiky blond hair,

"N… Naruto?"

"Hey Ayame…" Naruto spoke coming out under the moonlight as he looked at her with a smile,

Ayame just gasped as she put her right palm to her mouth as her eyes began to brim in tears,

"You came back Naruto…"

"I said I will…"

Naruto widened his eyes as he was enveloped by a tight hug by Ayame,

"You really came back, Naruto…" Ayame spoke silently as tears flew down freely,

"Yea…" Naruto spoke as he reciprocated the hug "…I did"

Ayame released him as she quickly tried to compose herself, she wiped off her tears with the back of her hand as she spoke,

"Well, come on… Let me get you something to eat. I hope you still like Ramen."

Naruto chuckled, "Sure…"

Naruto walked into the house as he looked around in nostalgia. It was a simple apartment, housing the needed amenities

'This place hasn't changed huh…'

Naruto slowly widened his eyes as he looked to a corner of a house as he saw a makeshift shrine, for Teuchi

Ayame noticed his look as a sad smile came on her face,

"When did it happen?"

"Three years after you went…" Ayame replied, "…he never stopped believing that you would come back despite the time that had passed."

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he looked stunned.

"He was really sick, his organs were severely damaged to the point even Tsunade couldn't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's no worries, though it's sad that he's gone, he really didn't have any regrets. Come say hi…"

Naruto walked to the shrine as he went on his knees, as he first paid respects. Ayame then took the time to speak,

"Hey Tou-san, guess who finally came to visit?!" Ayame spoke happily "Hey Naruto, say hi"

"Hey Teuchi-ojisan…" Naruto spoke as he looked at the shrine. He smiled sadly "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I would have loved to meet you in person, then I would have thanked you personally for all you have done for me. You gave me everything I would have asked for in a childhood, and for that I am grateful."

Ayame watched him with a smile, as Naruto clasped his hands a lone tear falling through his left eye.

'Are you seeing him Tou-san…?' Ayame thought 'Naruto sure has grown…'

Naruto who didn't know what was going on in Ayame's head continued as he wiped the tear off…

"Well, I'm almost done in completely achieving my dream. Everything would be better for Ayame; that I assure you. Thank you again, now let me have some Ichiraku Ramen!"

Naruto spoke as he got up, bowing his head, as Ayame reciprocated. They moved to the center mat as they chatted animatedly with time passing swiftly,

"So, Ayame… There is a reason I actually came here." Naruto spoke as he dropped the ramen bowl to the table; the jovial atmosphere vanishing slowly

"What is it?"

Naruto then spoke six words that shocked her

"I am coming to destroy Konoha."

"What…?! Naruto what are you saying?!" Ayame spoke in alarm

"You heard me right, it's a process that has to be undertaken no matter what."

"Are you doing this for revenge, Naruto?" Ayame asked with a fierce look on her face

"I wouldn't be lying if I said I didn't gain some satisfaction at the thought. But trust me, it isn't for revenge. I wanted to tell you so you could be far away from here when it happens."

"I see…" silence filled the room before Ayame spoke "I… cannot leave here Naruto" Ayame spoke as she looked into Naruto's stunned eyes

"Why not?!" Naruto asked

"Because this is my home" Ayame spoke, "I buried Tou-san here, in Konoha, and I wish to stay here till I die, Naruto"

"Please Ayame, please… This is a fight that I cannot guarantee anyone's safety. I just can't!"

"If you are really as powerful as the rumors say…" Ayame spoke "Then that shouldn't be a problem for you... I will go to the shelter; the Hokage has already ordered the civilians to start moving."

Naruto sighed, "Nothing I say can make you see reason is there?"

"Yes unfortunately." Ayame spoke before smiling "But to think you were Tamashii Shou. You really got famous didn't you?"

"It was all necessary."

"What of those bunch of kids that usually followed you because you were so '**cool**'?"

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon huh… Hiruzen would take care of them; that I am sure."

"Do you plan on meeting them?" Ayame spoke getting up as she packed the ramen bowls and took them to the kitchen,

"I don't know yet" Naruto spoke as he looked to the ceiling

"You always liked to act tough but deep down I know you were amused by them" Ayame spoke with a smile, as she came back into the room "I could see it in your eyes…"

"You always seemed so alone too…" Ayame spoke out "It was good that Tou-san found you and spoke to you; I wonder what would have happened if you didn't have anybody in Konoha to call your friend."

"That's the fate of Jinchuuriki, I suppose…" Naruto spoke

"No…" Ayame interjected as she grabbed his hands fiercely "Everyone has a right to never be alone, Jinchuuriki or not. As long as you have even one person to call a friend, then you are never alone."

Naruto looked to Ayame, stunned at her words. Ayame seeing this then smirked,

"And I'm always here for you Naruto, forever always."

Naruto then smiled, "Thank you Ayame…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell – Sergeant Steel**"**

Naruto looked to the darkness surrounding him,

"Yes… I'm never alone. I still have my dream to accomplish, I have to change the world. I cannot fall here, not now not ever! Because, I have people to return to…"

Images of Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna, Ayame, Haku, Gaara, Iruka and Fu passed through his memories as a determined look came on his face.

Suddenly Hiruzen's words reverberated through the surroundings

"**Even Kuragari couldn't break free from this! What makes you think you can?!**"

"Well" Naruto spoke, his eyes shadowed as wisps of red chakra began to envelope him, a smirk came on his face

"**Kuragari wasn't a Jinchuuriki, was he?**"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Hiruzen was walking to dispel the barrier, surrounding the village when he felt a tremor. He stopped his motion and immediately turned back

"What?!"

The earth began to tremble as cracks began to form over the surface, a red illumination began to seep out of the crevices as Hiruzen's eyes widened,

"This chakra?"

A looked shocked, 'Impossible!'

With a huge release of chakra that echoed to the heavens, a tower of chakra burst out from the seal on the ground as it coated the skies in a crimson red color.

Hiruzen looked to the skies in fear as he muttered,

"It returns…"

A Konoha shinobi looked above in fear as he saw the towering monstrosity as he stammered in fear.

"That… is…"

In the safe house beneath the village, every shinobi was silent as well as the civilians as their eyes widened, they were just rooted in fear as they cradled their young ones.

Toshiro smirked as Mei's eyes widened, 'That is…'

He chuckled "What a nephew…"

Fu then smirked from the Hokage faces as she looked down,

"There we go… Let's move!"

Memories of that day began to creep in as the guard at the door looked up in shock,

'**It can't be…?**'

Jiraiya looked up from where he was as he muttered "After 15 years, you finally decided to show yourself… **Kyuubi**."

A blood red chakra was seen encasing a fox like monster as Naruto was seen standing on it, his attire completely changing as he was covered in a blood red haori that emitted such a terrifying aura.

Suddenly humongous chakra signatures were heard around the village as Hiruzen looked around in shock. Surrounding the village were the One, three, five and seven tails…

'In the name of Kami' Hiruzen thought

Kurama looked to the village as it set out a huge roar, a shockwave destroying a portion of the village.

'N…Naruto…?'

Naruto turned his gaze to Hiruzen as his blood red silted eyes found his, he then muttered darkly,

"**Hokage… you didn't think we were done were you?**"

A shinobi looked to the skies as he muttered falling to his knees,

"**We are doomed**"

Naruto then chuckled darkly

"**It ends here, Konoha!**"

The clash finally reaching its climax

CUT TO BLACK

**Play Ending theme:** "Mika Kobayashi – Bauklotze"

**CHAPTER END**


	22. Konohagakure no Sató

**Play Opening theme:** "NICO Touches the Walls - Niwaka Ame ni Mo Makezu (TV SIZE)"

**CHAPTER TWENTY:** KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO

Silence…

That was what was observed as the survivors of Naruto's assault looked above them as they saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sure, they were afraid before of Naruto's chakra, but to Konoha, the Kyuubi had a special place in their memories as they remembered exactly what happened fifteen years ago on October 10th. They remembered the terror they encountered as the Kyuubi scarred them for life.

Though its appearance was different, it was all the more threatening. The dense red chakra that encompassed its body was the result of that. It was the color of blood, blood that was spilled a countless number of times as Naruto mercilessly attacked them. Sure, some were left to live but compared to the amount that died it was so minuscule, so insignificant. The world lost a great deal of population in just one night; that was the fact.

And now A growled in anger as a sordid reminder of the Kinkaku and Ginkaku brothers hit him. They were shinobi that were eaten by the Nine tailed demon fox; and after eating its organs to stay alive, they gained the chakra characteristics of the Nine tails; becoming something like a pseudo Jinchuuriki. They ravaged attacks on the Hidden village of the clouds as they attempted to destroy the village.

A turned to Hiruzen who looked forward stunned,

"What do we do, Hiruzen?"

Hiruzen snapped out of his stupor as he spoke, "We have no choice. We have to use **it.**"

"Got it…" A spoke as he sent a lightning bolt to the skies. The bolt was swallowed up by the clouds as a portion glowed blue for a few seconds before it dissipated.

Naruto looked towards them from above, a grin present on his face as he spoke,

"What do you think you can do at this moment, Hokage, Raikage?! I've won!"

Naruto spoke with his arms outstretched. He looked around the village as the tailed beasts roared at four corners of the village, his bijju mode cloak was black as its inner color was red, runic inscriptions were matted throughout his body as Six Magatama arranged in a ring was seen round his neck. His skin gained a darkened tint as his eyes glowed red.

"Is this how someone who has mastered the full power of the Kyuubi is?!" A spoke, "it's so different from Bee's."

"Well we don't have time to dawdle, Raikage. Hiruzen spoke as he made four clones who looked at him.

"Go and get any active shinobi and try to hold off the tailed beasts surrounding the village for now. We just need time to take care of the head." Hiruzen commanded motioning to Naruto whose eyes narrowed as a roof of the building Hiruzen was on emitted a plume of smoke.

'A summoning?' Naruto thought as A removed his palm from the ground as the smoke dissipated to Naruto's recognition

'That is…'

A gourd was seen on the building as Naruto grinned, "One of the tools of the Sage of six paths, said to seal anything; the Benishago."

A large grin came to Naruto's face as he spoke,

"You want to try sealing me again?!"

"A…" Hiruzen spoke as A turned to him sealing the gourd to his arm,

"What is it Hokage?"

"Naruto escaping the sealing formula brings up new questions doesn't it?" Hiruzen spoke as a steel expression was formed on his face.

"It probably crossed my mind, but we have to deal with this one. Any other threats will be taken care of accordingly." A spoke as he clenched and unclenched his fist

"Good, Let's go!"

Hiruzen roared as he jumped swiftly to the air, his bo staff elongating to a huge size as he went towards Naruto who smirked at the image,

"Useless…"

That was what Hiruzen heard as a powerful kick to his gut sent him to the earth.

A spoke, "He is fast!" before he gritted his teeth as Naruto appeared beside him, on his left

Turning his pupils to his left 'I can see his movements, but I can't react!'

He couldn't do anything as Naruto sent him to the ground level destroying the building they were on completely.

Hiruzen spat out blood as he grunted, getting up 'I could feel my ribs break from that kick.'

Hiruzen quickly moved back as the ground he was on was destroyed completely.

Looking at Naruto removing his fist from the earth he was on earlier prompted a drop of sweat to drop to the earth.

'Naruto is coming to kill.' Hiruzen surmised as he tapped his Bo-staff to the floor. Multiple sealing chains emerged from the earth as they tried to wrap around Naruto who growled stamping his foot to the earth as they disintegrated.

"I will not fall to this trick again, Hokage"

Naruto spoke as he vanished, grabbing Hiruzen's cloth readying his fist as he punched down to the earth destroying it completely.

Naruto widened his eyes as he saw a log of wood on the floor.

"Ah substitution…"

Naruto swiftly turned as he crept under a slash of lightning as it span a wide arc cutting numerous buildings down. Naruto jumped backwards as a huge cube of earth destroyed the spot he was already on.

Hiruzen roared clasping his palm in as serpent sign as numerous earth spikes emerged from every angle around Naruto. Aiming to perforate him. With an impressive amount of speed, the spike sped towards Naruto who frowned as he sent chakra to every surrounding. Suddenly his eyes widened as the earth he was in began to soften.

Naruto quickly jumped to the air as he avoided the quicksand.

'Their coordination is fast. Something is fishy here.'

A huge wind blade emerged from the ground as it sped up ready to bifurcate Naruto who batted it aside with a wave from his palm, dissipating it to the air.

Scanning the earth very quickly he saw numerous seals from above as he frowned,

"Those were the seals that could seal me, even though for a short amount of time."

Quickly finding Hiruzen and A together on one of the buildings, Naruto wove handsigns, ending on that of the horse as he spat out a huge wave of fire from above

'**KATON: FAIABURIZADO!**'

A huge immolation of fire emerged from Naruto's lips as it aimed to burn a huge section of the village. Hiruzen and A wove handsigns roaring with power,

'**SUITON: SUJINHEKI!**'

A huge water wall conjured by the two Kage rose in defiance as the two opposite nature chakras collided. The hissing sound of fire and water coalescing as the latter evaporated was heard, the techniques cancelling each other out.

Fog crept around the specific portion of the village as Naruto placed his palm to face the ground, suddenly black chakra at his behest began to form as a familiar technique began to form,

'**DAI RASENRINGU**'

Naruto dropped it to the ground in an unceremonious fashion as he grinned.

Hiruzen looked as the contraption heading down as he roared,

"We need to get out of here, A!"

A nodded as he encased himself in his lightning cloak, grabbing Hiruzen and speeding away as the ball collided with the earth.

It was silence…

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**'

A huge explosion shook the village as a considerable portion was encased in a huge mushroom cloud.

The explosion subsided as Naruto darted his eyebrows left and right as he dropped down to the earth in a fast speed.

Spotting Hiruzen, Naruto smirked as he send a thin slash of wind as Hiruzen created an earth wall shifting back for a bit as it cut through the earth wall instantaneously,

'It would have cut me in half!' Hiruzen thought but his eyes widening at the voice behind him.

"Not so fast, Hokage-sama"

Naruto spoke as he punched Hiruzen sending to the ground to emit a tremendous amount of debris. Naruto grinned sadistically as he felt a crack sound beneath his knuckles.

Looking up, Naruto smiled as he saw A above him readying a punch,

'**RAAAAAAARGHHH!**'

A collided with the earth as he clenched his fist in fury seeing nothing but an engraved earth were the punch hit. A was sent flying away as he crashed into numerous buildings destroying them as a wave of fire was sent after him.

A gritted his teeth as he collided with the earth, looking to the incoming fire storm he thought gravely,

'At this rate!'

Hiruzen spat out blood as Naruto sent his fist into his stomach, his eyes completely bloodied as numerous gashes on his face secreted blood which dropped down to the earth from his chin.

"It's over Hokage-sama." Naruto muttered as he readied his fist, coated in dark chakra; to plunge it into Hiruzen's chest when a blast of wind knocked him away, Naruto flipped through the air when he landed to the ground on his feet, narrowing his eyes he saw numerous reputable shinobi, standing in front of the Hokage.

Naruto muttered as he glanced at every one of them, thinking

'Darui, Sarutobi Asuma, Senju Tsunade… these are all shinobi from the bingo book. But… where is he?'

'Reinforcements huh…'

"So you have been helping the Kage behind the scenes." Naruto muttered as he overlooked the group of shinobi in front of him "I've got one question though…" Naruto asked as he grinned

"Two shinobi are missing from here, where is Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya?"

Hiruzen got up after been healed by Tsunade, not answering him, he spoke to the shinobi around him,

"You were not supposed to come out now."

"Sorry…" Darui spoke with his eyes half lidded "It might be a little dull but…"

His face then gained a stern look as he looked at Naruto,

"As the commander of this squad, I just couldn't watch anymore. Hokage-sama let us fight with you."

Darui crouched, tensing his palms "His speed may be great. But, I have the most reaction time here. We know that he is going to come to attack. That's all we need."

'Darui…' Hiruzen spoke before smirking "Fine, were is Yamato?"

"He is our wild card isn't he?" Darui spoke 'he has been honing his skills ever since. We would never give up without a fight. Besides, Inoichi is ready with Shikaku."

'**Yes… Hokage-sama, it's as he spoke, we are in position.**'

"Have you thought of a strategy, Shikaku?"

'**Definitely… its shocking that Naruto Uzumaki is who he is currently, but we have no time. I pretty have a quarrel to pick with him. Anyways we are straying… Let me relay the plan.**'

"Good… We need to suppress him before sealing him away."

Naruto looked at the shinobi in front of him, muttering

"Numbers doesn't matter"

Naruto placed his palms in front of him as Ying Yang chakra began to merge,

"Quick! It's a tailed beast bomb!" Hiruzen spoke as Darui shouted,

"On it…!"

Weaving hand seals he muttered,

'**RAITON: FLASH PILLAR!'**

A bright flash of lightning emitted from Darui as filled the surroundings, to Naruto's frown as he covered his eyes, dissipating the technique.

'Are they trying to block my senses?!'

A using his top speed flashed underneath a distracted Naruto,

'Shit!'

A roared as he punched Naruto upwards. Naruto quickly recovered as he looked around him to see himself surrounded by multiple sealing scrolls,

'This is…'

'**SOUSHOURYUU!**'

Naruto turned sideways quickly to see Tenten looking at him with rage in her eyes.

Multiple sealing tags surrounded Naruto as his eyes widened,

'KAI!'

'**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**'

A huge explosion shook the atmosphere as Naruto was enveloped by the blast.

Tenten landed to the earth as she looked to the skies to see Naruto unharmed from the blast,

'Tch…' she scoffed angrily

"My turn!"

Naruto appeared behind Tenten in a flash as he went for a punch to which she ducked swiftly,

'Nani!' Naruto muttered in shock as a huge tunneling mass collided with him sending him to the earth. Naruto regrouped jumping backwards as his eyes widened…

'This is…'

A roar from the sky drew his attention as he looked up in shock as a giant's fist crashed down unto him, destroying the entire landscape completely…

Chouza's gigantic form landed a few distance away as he shrunk back to normal size.

"The battle is actually beginning, Naruto." Hiruzen muttered

Naruto looked forward as he saw the clan heads of Konoha looking with fierce expression on their faces.

"So that is Kushina's kid" Tsunade spoke with a frown, "He looks so much like his father."

Naruto looked at them, his eyes shadowed as he raised his palm up. Immediately, the tailed beasts surrounding Konoha dissipated into smoke as his comrades landed back on the Hokage faces.

Fu looked at Naruto with jealousy, as she whined

"Well there was no need for the genjutsu. How come he gets to enjoy himself like this?!"

"Well he is the leader." Gaara replied, "Why don't we stay back and enjoy the show?" Gaara added sitting on a floating platform of sand

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Scorched Score Music – Titan**"**

"They disappeared!" Tsunade spoke looking around in shock "What is he planning?"

A narrowed his eyes as he felt Naruto's chakra dissipate slowly, he clenched and unclenched his right fist

"You know… I'm finally happy at this development. I get to fight Konoha at its strongest; the Sannin, the Ino Shika Chou; this is going well. To make me enjoy this I'm gonna use my pure strength. So I'm sorry, this might be painful for quite a lot of you."

"Should we consider it an advantage" A spoke, but Hiruzen shifted his head in the negative

"It's quite the opposite, he is more dangerous when the power is compacted in him."

Naruto let loose his chakra as a black tint channeled to the skies, his muscles bulged slightly as he muttered,

"**Release**…"

Like the gate to a dam had exploded, Naruto's power increased in amount if it was not possible, it double in quantity as Neji looked stunned along with Hiashi,

'Unbelievable!' Neji thought as he spoke quickly. "Disperse!"

Tenten gulped as she looked forward in slight fear…

His alarm was fruitless because Naruto clasped his palms as he muttered,

'**FUTTON: JAJIMENTO!**'

A huge concussive wind scattered the shinobi around, sending them crashing in different directions, as Naruto disappeared appearing above Chouza going in for a punch.

Chouza roared as he enlarged his arm collided it with Naruto's fist, creating a shockwave as another Naruto, a clone appeared behind Chouza,

'**FUTON: TON'NERU NO HAKAI!**'

A large tunneling wind ripped through Chouza's chest from behind, making him spit blood out as he gripped his chest; Naruto smirked as he coated his palm in wind chakra aiming to decapitate Chouza.

'**CHOUZA!**'

"Shit!" Hiruzen roared from where he was blasted from Naruto's wind technique "A"

"I wouldn't get there in time"

'**GATSUGA!**'

Naruto looked unreactive as Tsume attempted to collide into him when his grip immediately met her neck, making her gasp. Looking at her he muttered with his eyes shadowed,

"I wouldn't be hit by that again."

"Fuck you" Tsume growled

Multiple Naruto clones surrounded them as Naruto quickly snapped Tsume's neck, making her fall limp. Naruto looked to end Chouza before he saw him already dead.

Sighing he turned to see Tsunade looking at him, dropping Tsume unceremoniously on the earth, he and his clones smirked,

"Well are you going to come or not, Medic-san." Tsunade scoffed as she looked up in shock

A dragon flame emerged from the skies Naruto nullified it with a blast of chakra as his palm glowed for a bit before black chains crept from it entrapping Hiruzen who was on the air,

"This ends now!" Naruto roared

"Hokage!" Asuma roared as he attempted to send a slash of wind only to spit out blood as one of Naruto's clones found his arm through Asuma's chest.

"Asuma!" Hiruzen roared as he felt his strength leaving him, suddenly multiple chains emerged from all directions as it quickly entrapped the shinobi, all that came to fight him.

Tsunade was pinned to the floor as she looked at Hiruzen,

'Hokage-sama!'

"Play time is over." Naruto muttered as he walked towards a restrained Hiruzen who looked at him with anger,

"**NARUTO!**"

Naruto smirked as he spoke, "I want you to see all hope diminish, Hokage. What you planned unfortunately will no longer come to fruition."

A clone walked to Naruto as it spoke,

"I have found them, they are hidden in the hills away from the village."

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he protested weakly "No… No…"

"Good, take care of them would you?"

The clone smirked, "I aim to please" before it vanished, an explosion ringing out in the distance.

"You have risked everything, Hokage. But look as everything falls before your eyes."

Hiruzen looked as he saw the village burning down, the shinobi he was partnered with held down in chains as their chakra was sucked out of them.

Tsunade, Tenten, Neji and Darui lay on the cold earth, the chains greatly inhibiting them from moving.

Darui gritted his teeth as he looked as Naruto who stood above Hiruzen, his vision began to blur as he muttered,

"So… dull…"

"As of this moment, the village of Konoha is no more."

Hiruzen just looked defiantly, his chakra slowly leaving him, "It's… just a building… As long as the will of fire burns…"

"The will of fire is snuffed out already, jiji" Naruto spoke, interrupting Hiruzen. "This is the end. There is nothing you can do about it now. My clone should be done with Shikaku and Inoichi by now…"

"I have one request, Naruto."

"Hmm…? I don't ever believe I offered you a chance to make one." Naruto spoke folding his arms

"Please… let the future live…" Hiruzen spoke, feeling his life force weaken as Naruto narrowed his eyes, a silent whisper of wind was heard as Naruto looked at Hiruzen's tired body. Before walking away; leaving them to their fate.

Hiruzen looked to the dark skies as his vision began to blur,

"**My life is ending, I can feel it. I have failed… Everything I've tried to do I have failed…**"

Tenten and Neji were seen unconscious on the earth, the black chains wrapping around them as one thought passed through their minds,

'Lee… Gai-sensei…'

"**The world is going to change, I guess it doesn't need old people like us meddling in it huh…**"

Hiruzen closed his eyes in silence as he went into slumber…

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Maisou**"**

Fu closed her eyes as she muttered,

"It's over…"

"It was sort of anticlimactic" Haku muttered, "I was expecting one of his destructive jutsus"

Fu sweat dropped, 'Is she pouting.'

"Well, what do we do now Naruto?" Haku sighing as she turned behind her from the tree branch, seeing Naruto walking towards her.

"I have something to do, I'm a clone"

"I see…" Gaara spoke "What exactly is left?"

"Tying up loose ends" Naruto replied "In the meantime, why don't you go and get Toshiro and Iruka. We move out as soon as I am back."

"Understood" Gaara spoke before Naruto dissipated to the air as Gaara looked to the skies

"Naruto… you…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

In the underground safe house, everyone was looking to the ceiling as the collision stopped.

"It's over?" A civilian muttered as he gripped himself while gulping.

Suddenly everyone began to murmur as they were considering what happened,

"Is it possible that Hokage-sama won?!"

Suddenly, that simple question prompted a series of joyous choruses as they began to celebrate.

Ayame looked from a corner observing silently as she thought,

'Naruto…'

Suddenly footsteps were heard approaching the safe house as everyone instantly quietened. Then suddenly a thought began to plant themselves in their minds,

'What if he lost?'

'No!' Konohamaru exclaimed to himself as he watched forward 'Jiji cannot loose!' he clenched his fist in apprehension as they looked ahead in silence.

The Shinobi at the gate tensed as they looked to move, a pregnant Kurenai looked from her position as she looked towards the door.

Anko grinned as she tensed her feet, ready to defend herself if there was need.

The door opened silently as Naruto walked into the safe house. The safe house was a couple of stairs down from the surface so Naruto could see every civilian, and shinobi.

The shinobi, with realization in their eyes dashed forward ready to end Naruto when they fell down unconscious.

Anko looked in shock,

'What was that?'

The entirety of the individuals were dead silent as Konohamaru looked up in shock, as well as Moegi and Udon.

"Na…ruto-senpai" Konohamaru mouthed off the word in his lips as a stunned expression graced his face

"It's… him" One of the civilians stammered as he sat on the ground "The nine tails brat!"

The civilians looked stunned as they slowly digested the information, they felt the kyuubi's chakra earlier. And here in front of them was a person once pronounced dead, the third Jinchuuriki of the Nine tails, Uzumaki Naruto.

Konohamaru not realizing this shouted in joy, running towards him

"Naruto-senpai!"

This prompted a slight reaction from Naruto as he turned his gaze slowly, looking at the figure making his way towards him.

'Konohamaru huh…'

"Oi stay back you brat!" One of the shinobi yelled at him grabbing him by the cloth "Don't you know who that is?!"

Konohamaru gritted his teeth,

"What are you talking about, let me go?!"

"You baka, that is Tamashii Shou! The person who attacked Konoha." The ninja yelled, no longer caring what happened at this point. If Naruto made it here, then they were doomed.

"What…? That is Naruto-sempai baka!" Konohamaru retorted trying to get out of his grip

Suddenly all the civilians moved back in fear, as they tried to absorb the new information.

'The ANBU…' Naruto muttered looking to the ceiling as he could sense them although they were well hidden

'Why didn't they fight in the assault? Is it that…' Naruto thought as he resumed to the current condition as he opened his mouth to speak."

"Greetings Konoha." This prompted the little fiasco to stop as everyone paid rapid attention "You know who I am already, there is no need for introductions. I have come to tell you just one thing, evolution is near…"

'What is he talking about?' Konohamaru thought as Sakura looked on in shock. 'Then Sasuke is…'

"So…" An old civilian muttered "Are you going to kill us?"

"The Hokage told me not to harm any of you, I guess I owe him that. I have also come here to show you what you created."

"What do you mean?" A civilian roared in anger "You are saying we brought this on ourselves?"

"Precisely" Naruto replied with a stern expression on his face as he shut up.

"So according to the request of your Hokage, you aren't going to undergo what I initially planned for you." Naruto's deep voice spoke volumes of what he had in store for them, making them gulp as they sweated nervously.

"And the Hokage…" a Shinobi asked, "Where is he?"

Naruto just smirked.

"Oi! What are you talking about Naruto-sempai?! It's a joke right?!"

Naruto frowned as he saw Konohamaru looking at him with anger.

"Konohamaru…"

"You haven't answered my question?! Was it you who attacked Konoha?!" Konohamaru roared as Udon tried to calm him down but was shocked as well as Moegi as Naruto simply responded,

"Yes… I did"

Konohamaru spoke silently a fake smile plastered on his face,

"Oh… And the Hokage… what did you do to Jiji?"

"The Hokage is currently '**sleeping**'."

"Don't soften words for me!"

"You might intend to seek revenge, I advise that you don't. This world is bigger than you will ever think it to be, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru looked to the villagers as he muttered

"Soon the villages, nothing will matter"

Kurenai muttered "Asuma…" with a silent motion, Kurenai collapsed to the ground as Anko yelled beside her,

"Kurenai!"

Naruto began to dissipate as he shared a glance with Sakura, suddenly memories of the past battle flashed through,

**Walking slowly to her, he spoke**

"**You know Sakura… I really feel that we would have been good friends in another life. But as I said decisions…"**

**A white rod crept out of his right arm as he walked till he was above her.**

**Sakura began to speak "I never got to tell you…"**

"**Bye… Sakura"**

**Naruto brought his hand down as the scene slowed down. Sakura's mouth spoke as Naruto's eyes widened, as the rod stopped midway…**

"**I'm sorry for everything Naruto. I know that nothing would actually compare to how I treated you but I truly am." Sakura spoke sincerely as tears began to brim down her eyes**

"**You!" Naruto looked at her, stunned as he heard her words 'I don't feel any negative intent from her words. She really means it'**

"**Please… I know I may sound strange but please, kill Sasuke."**

'**That was my intention, but why did she ask of this? Oh… Sasuke's here already. Let's enjoy some drama'. **

**Naruto then smirked; "Arigatou…"**

**Bringing his hands down, the chakra rod was then stopped by a blade 'stunning' Naruto. Shifting his pupils they narrowed when, he saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke looking at him with dead cold eyes…**

"**You will not touch her!"**

"**You are…"**

**With a rib cage forming around him a large purple fist collided with Naruto sending him away. Immediately the chains dissipated as Sasuke walked towards her.**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yes"**

**Ignoring the dead individuals around him he muttered.**

"**You should get away from here… things are escalating everywhere. I want you to go to Teiji and Sarada, please."**

**Sakura slowly sat up, her Seal beaming as it nourished her with chakra.**

"**Are you going to be safe?"**

**Sasuke smiled, "Count on it"**

**Sakura nodded as Naruto was seen overlooking the scene they shared a glance as Naruto narrowed his eyes.**

'**What is she planning?'**

Naruto dissipated as he shared a glance with Ayame who smiled mirthlessly at him. Naruto closed his eyes as he disappeared completely.

Landing on the earth outside the village Naruto looked to his companions as he smirked, it then turned to a curious one as he saw Jiraiya looking at him with a nostalgic smile.

"You are…"

"Pleased to meet you, Naruto"

"You are here and I'm guessing you want to talk huh…" Jiraiya nodded his head as he looked to the village

"Though this would be a bad venue, don't you think?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya for a while, 'What are his intentions?'

"Whatever…" Naruto spoke to his companions "let's move…"

Jiraiya smiled as he followed behind Naruto

"Finally… I can redeem myself."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tobi looked at the huge Gedo statue in front of him from the emerging fingerlike projections.

Zetsu appeared from the earth as he muttered,

"Naruto Uzumaki has left Konoha. In a very worrying condition I might add."

"Share it with me"

Zetsu crept on the earth as he attached himself to Tobi as his eyes narrowed,

"He was sealed huh… That brings back memories." Tobi muttered

"Aren't you worried that he will destroy Amegakure?"

"I don't care about this village, everything does not matter on my path to achieve my goal. Its Pain who has an attachment to the village and that I can permit." Tobi spoke deeply

Zetsu shivered slightly, 'Scary, well considering who he is. It shouldn't be a surprise.'

"Well Naruto has proved himself to be a worthy foe. But he is still a child, something I fully intend to take advantage of."

"Don't tell me…"

"It took a while but he cannot hide his signature from me for a while. I've found his hideout; I will go and get his Jinchuuriki myself. Also I will get the time to show him the difference between our power; don't you think so?"

"Understood, Tobi-sama" Zetsu spoke melding to the earth

'Hmm… I'm getting tired of that name. I can't believe that Obito brat would choose a name such as Tobi.'

Pain walked into the cave as he saw Tobi musing,

"You are going to go after the Jinchuuriki, are you?"

"Yes… In the mean time I would like you to go and capture the Rokubi. Each Nation is at its weakest thanks to our Uzumaki friend. We couldn't have gotten a better chance. On another note I haven't heard from Mukade. If I was to remember, he was to harvest the Ryuumyaku's power for us."

"He's dead…" Pain replied

"Hmmm… I really didn't know he was up to the task. So… who killed him?"

"Sasori did…"

Tobi just sighed "Just when I thought we were done with Kakuzu another takes up his mantle. Just capture the six tails and leave the rest to me, we need the one tail before we can actually begin the sealing don't we?"

"Yes…"

"I'll be back" Pain spoke as he disappeared into the darkness, his purple dojutsu shimmering before it closed up.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Shinobi looked over the wreckage as the ANBU stood on the walls overlooking the entire village. According to Hiruzen's orders, he banned them entirely from participating. Telling them to use their lives to defend the people at all costs.

"The Hokage?" an ANBU asked as he landed in front of a purple head ANBU

"He has been found. The village's situation is getting worse as everywhere is becoming chaotic. Numerous riots have broken out. Stopped a few myself; we need a leader quick and fast. Even though he is not Hokage, someone who can control the condition for now."

"Who do you think would be the best choice now?" Tora asked

"Unfortunately we the ANBU need to discuss it before bringing it up. We shouldn't involve the civilians, we don't have time to deal with their input right now."

"Though I have one in mind?"

"Who do you think?"

"As I said, let us convene and we will discuss. Fire the signal."

"Understood, Commander"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden – Mountain Haze**"**

Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves was the military village of Hi no Kuni. Been ruled by four Hokages from its inception; the first been Hashirama Senju, the once famed Strongest Shinobi. He created the village during the warring period in order to help in increasing the life span of Shinobi. He was an ideal person who disliked any form of conflict, always looking for any means to resolve it peacefully even at the cost of his life. He led a great life guiding the Village to prosperity and enabling them to live in peace and harmony. His might alone made the village to be recognized as the strongest Village in the Elemental Nations.

The Second Hokage was the brother of the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju. His mastery over water was so well known he could conjure water at copious amount in a dry desert. He was a realist who saw the world how it was; a dirty and violent world and so he ruled with that tactfulness of a shinobi. He was the ideal shinobi. And very few people followed his way of thinking, namely Shimura Danzo. According to him, if the world is going to burn, then threaten it with a bigger flame.

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was known by many epithets due to his wisdom and strength he amassed over his life. At a time he was compared to the first Hokage earning him the epithet '**God of Shinobi**'. He guided the village through the Third Shinobi world war and won in glory of Konoha where he solidified its stance as the strongest village of Konoha. The third shinobi war also introduced the Fourth Hokage of Konoha:

Minato Namikaze, also called the yellow flash of Konoha. He decimated the entire forces of Iwagakure in just a flash. He showed his prowess as a fuinjutsu master when he was able to completely seal a Tailed beast, though at the cost of his life.

Those were people etched in history as they guided what was known as the greatest village in existence. That was the Hidden Village of the Leaves in summary; that was the legacy that Naruto Uzumaki, son of the fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki destroyed in a day.

All in an effort to world peace.

"**scoffs **What length does one go to find a cure for this world" Tobi spoke as he sighed removing his mask and the band around his head releasing his red hair. Moving his hands, Tobi ruffled his red hair as he looked to the skies. His face was unseen as the world was viewed behind him. Looking at the sun beginning to emerge as it shone over the land.

"Well get ready, Uzumaki Naruto... I'm coming for you"

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme: "**Mika Kobayashi – Bauklotze"

**CHAPTER END**


	23. Omen

**Play New Opening: "**Toshiyuki Toyonaga** \- **Day you Laugh"

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: **OMEN

**Play: ****"**Naruto Shippuuden Original Soundtrack- Shippuu Kumikyoku**"**

Fire brimmed from large torches in the cave, showing large shadows of two individuals who sat across each other. Naruto looked straight into Jiraiya's eyes who reciprocated the attention. Silence was all that was heard as Naruto closed his eyes. He opened them, looking at Jiraiya, a stern look on his face

"I never thought I would ever see you again, Naruto."

"I never expected my '**god father'** to be talking about that." Naruto spoke coldly as Jiraiya smiled sadly

"So you knew huh… I deserved that."

"No…" Naruto spoke as Jiraiya looked at him "You deserve a hell lot more for your actions. To think my name was gotten from that book of you is infuriating."

"Then why haven't you gotten rid of it. You did that with Tamashii Shou."

"Tamashii Shou was an alias, not my name. And the moment I forsake my name I forsake myself. That is it…"

"You have read the book I presume…" Jiraiya spoke

"Oh yes I have…" Naruto spoke disdainfully "You cannot tell me how much I laughed when I read it. A world where people can understand each other by dialogue only? Give me a break. That is a dream that can never come to fruition. It will never happen in this world."

Jiraiya frowned as he muttered dangerously

"**Naruto**" This stopped Naruto as he narrowed his eyes to Jiraiya "I will allow myself to be insulted, I deserve that. But I will not allow you to tarnish the dream that that been cultivated since the first Hokage, passed down through generations even to your parents!"

Naruto chuckled darkly,

"**And you think I give a daam. **I am not my father, I am not my mother. I am not the first Hokage. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I think that it is a fruitless effort to attempt that when the world hasn't undergone the catalyst that will enable that to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked

"For this world to understand each other, they must have to be able to go through the same travails and suffering. And your ideal hero will never make the people he wants to enjoy peace to suffer, would he?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes as he looked at Naruto,

"Just what happened to you in Konoha, Naruto? What happened that you went so far as to assault it?"

"Konoha was my birth place, a place I also saw the true nature of man. Their fear, their immorality. I saw them for what they truly were. Complete savages!"

Jiraiya growled,

"**Naruto careful!**"

"And what will you do **'godfather**', you weren't there were you, the Hokage who was even there couldn't do anything as he **watched** over me" Naruto scoffed

"I know that you have a grievance with Konoha. But that was where I was born. I was privileged to be born into the light I saw the beauty that you couldn't. You hated the idea of being left alone by your parents. Yet you have orphaned many…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Jiraiya continued,

"You are beyond repentance, Naruto. And I will never approve of this but I made a promise. One that I need to keep. At least I would have fulfilled one… I will watch over you; if someone is going to change the world, it is going to be someone that I know."

"So… is that what you want?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya firmly nodded

"I know that I am too late; I cannot hope to build bridges between us. The distance is too far. At least… I get to watch over you this way. Basically speaking, this is the only way."

Jiraiya finished as the sounds of the breathing fire was heard between them. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Jiraiya continued

"It might seem to be improbable but all this, you taking the alias Tamashii Shou, the fourth Shinobi war, the events that led us here was all my fault. If I had come back to Konoha, to help you, this wouldn't have happened. You could have been a shinobi of Konoha, had somewhere to call home, maybe even striving to be Hokage." Jiraiya spoke chuckling as he closed his eyes

"But it didn't and here we are." Naruto commented

Naruto looked at Jiraiya as he continued

"We will stay here for a few days to prepare, then we move in against Akatsuki."

"I see…" Jiraiya spoke as he narrowed his eyes "Well I have information about them from my network."

"That's good to hear." Naruto spoke as he stood up "I wouldn't want you to repeat yourself, just wait till the meeting tonight. Then we discuss about them."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto's retreating figure, "And where are you going to?"

"To get some fresh air. You can meet Iruka, he will get you a room."

Naruto walked outside the hideout as the evening sun shone on the span of land looking to his left, he glanced at a broken pillar that lay on the earth.

"Somewhere to call home… huh"

Naruto smirked as he saw the fading embroidered Uzumaki clan symbol on the pillar.

"I'd imagine how things would have turned out if everything was so peaceful. I might have been in the Uzumaki clan in the land of eddies… huh. Well… better not to open a can of worms… Besides… to think she has grown up so quick…"

Naruto thought as an image of a very young Moegi flashed through his mind.

A chuckle rang out as Naruto immediately vanished from the spot; the leaves from the numerous trees flew about scattering in numerous directions.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"He's gone… Sasuke's gone" Sakura muttered as tears poured out from her eyes. She was seen in her room laying on her bed looking at the ceiling

"Finally, you are free… Sasuke." Sakura muttered as she wiped her tears off, a soft smile working its way on her face. She turned to the right as she saw Sasuke's picture together with Sakura, Teiji and Sarada.

They all looked so happy, except for Sasuke. His eyes were so hollow; so distraught. Sakura remembered everything…

To the village, Sasuke was a pillar of strength; a shinobi that was said to be on the way of surpassing Uchiha Madara, the strongest Uchiha Shinobi ever. But to Sakura, he was a broken man, she remembered all the times he came back from each mission assigned to him during the war.

His eyes were so empty; as he woke up almost every night, trembling as memories of the people he killed came to his memories. Every time he looked at his children, they appeared. He was destroyed mentally.

But he didn't falter, he still went on more missions ordered by the Hokage, he couldn't refuse. He made the decision to train under Danzo and he paid for it. Sakura thought as she remembered a sole reason why she told Naruto to kill Sasuke.

It was because Sasuke asked her to…

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts as she rose up from her bed walking to the door of the household. Sending a pulse of chakra though the door she scanned the surroundings before opening it.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her visitor,

"You…"

"Can I come in Sakura-san"

Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

The ANBU were seen sitting in a hall as they gathered themselves for their meeting. The hall was rectangular with one end having a long rectangular high table, the rest of the meeting room held numerous benches that faced the high table and it was occupied by all the ANBU currently in Konoha.

The meeting was held in darkness as the hall was underneath Konoha, the pillars housing fire torches around it as it provided the luminescence to the hall.

The ANBU stood up in unison as five ANBU; Dog, Cat, Eagle, Falcon and finally Dragon made themselves in, making way to the high table as they sat down on it.

An ANBU wearing the Dragon's mask sat in the middle as she rose her hand, making them all sit down. The ANBU commander unceremoniously removed her mask revealing her framed face by purple hair. Every other ANBU followed suit as they removed their masks revealing a great variety of faces. Even the ROOT ANBU was present as they looked ahead waiting for the ANBU commander to begin.

Using that time to speak, Yugao Uzuki the previous second commander of the ANBU now commander slightly rose her voice,

"We strive to protect…"

The ANBU ceremoniously replied

"**The Will of Fire**."

Yugao immediately began drawing their attention to her voice

"My fellow ANBU, we have been hit hard. I know most of you would have wanted to be outside that day protecting the Hokage, but orders are orders and he ordered us to protect the future if need be. And here we are, we need a leader and according to Konoha's laws and customs we cannot take lead. We can only protect from the shadows. We are the current force of Konoha, and I call you here to decide who leads us next."

Dog then added,

"Most of our shinobi are in comatose situations all over the village, we must take action now or we will be struck by chaos. The village is currently on the brink of civil war. Everyone is afraid. So we need someone to step in and change this for us."

A tense silence went through the hall as the ANBU tried to digest it. It didn't take long when a hand rose up from the crowd of ANBU as Yugao nodded her head,

Standing up, Sparrow's voice ringing through, she had a round face with was framed by two bangs of black hair with green eyes

"If you called for this meeting then you must have gotten a strong candidate"

Yugao promptly nodded, "Yes…"

"So who is it, Commander?"

Yugao interlocked her fingers as she looked at each ANBU before speaking boldly

"It's…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

` "Did you hear? A new Hokage was chosen!"

"Really?! Thank goodness!"

Those were the words that was passed around as numerous civilians discussed on the new development.

"Apparently the Hokage would be unveiled on the temporal Hokage tower" A civilian spoke to another

"We need order in this village, after what Tama… Uzumaki Naruto did to us" A civilian spoke as he clenched his fist

"Well let's get going! We don't want to miss anything now would we?"

"Hai hai…"

Numerous individuals, comprising shinobi and civilians alike all stood beneath the wooden tower as they looked up highly anticipated for the events that was to occur. On the platform, the ANBU stood in attention as they looked to the ground beneath them housing mostly civilians. The shinobi greatly reduced in number.

"A new Hokage huh…" Anko muttered as she looked from her tent to the tower

"Do you want to see this Kurenai?" Anko asked turning to Kurenai who was sitting on a chair looking at a flower in a pot. She turned her gaze to Anko and replied

"You can go ahead, Anko. I'm not feeling like going out."

Anko frowned as she nodded her head walking out of the tent.

"After he protected them this is how they quickly find a replacement" Konohamaru muttered darkly as Moegi looked stunned at the complete change that Konohamaru went through.

"Konohamaru…"

"And Naruto… he…" Konohamaru gritted his teeth as his clenched fist drew blood

"Konohamaru calm down" Udon spoke, placing his palm on Konohamaru's shoulder as the latter slapped his hand off.

"Don't touch me!" Konohamaru muttered as he walked away leaving his shocked teammates.

The Dragon ANBU rose her hand to calm the civilians as they hushed looking up to the tower.

"**Citizens of Konoha!**" her voice rang out with power as they listened attentively "We have all been struck a hard blow to the village! Forced to watch as numerous of our loved ones die to the assault we braced on our walls. Unfortunately we also lost our shinobi and our Hokage, a person we all respected and loved… A moment of silence for the Hokage and all those lost in the attack!"

The citizens all bowed their heads to give a moment of silence for the Third Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Numerous citizens were seen crying as they knew what a kind hearted man Hiruzen was, they mourned silently for their lost relatives and friends for a minute.

Dragon then spoke after,

"Sure we lost… but as the fourth Hokage said; **every organization, good or bad never fails under a good commander**. Right now we need that commander and so Konoha, I present to you the new Hokage. Someone we all know and love, someone who has stayed and defended the village during the war, the former student of the Legendary Sannin, Haruno Sakura!"

A still silence rang through the village as everyone looked up in shock. The silence was nerve wrecking as they looked up awaiting, ready to see the Hokage.

Footsteps were heard echoing through the wood as Sakura made her way to look at the village, a stern look gracing her face, She wore the appropriate robes of the Hokage. With the words Godaime inscribed on the back of her robes.

The Hokage hat was placed firmly on her head as she stood proudly, looking at the people who looked at her with adoration.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Haruno Sakura? Tsunade-sama's student?" Sparrow asked slightly stunned

"Yes… Haruno Sakura" Yugao responded "She is currently one of the most powerful Konoichi in the village as you saw what she did in the Fourth Shinobi world war"

"While I don't find fault in your logic may I point out that she might not be in the right state of mind to watch the village as her responsibility; considering she lost the Uchiha." Rat spoke from the front row of ANBU

"On contrary, she is ready" Yugao spoke, a slight smirk on her features "She should be able to lead the village to reconstruct and rebuild. Besides, what this village needs is a healer; even though she is powerful. The people all know and love her, she has been working non-stop as Tsunade is still in a comatose situation."

"You are right…" Rat agreed as he folded his arms

"Besides…" Yugao spoke as she looked at the ANBU in front of her. "You all saw when she calmed the situation in the safe house when they were jittery over the attack. She is fit and ready and she would not do things alone... Any oppositions, suggestions?"

Silence been the response, Yugao continued,

"I have informed the Daimyo and he has given the go ahead. We will inaugurate Haruno Sakura as the next Hokage without fail today. I will meet the available clan heads and discuss things out. We need to sort these things as quickly as possible to avoid disorderliness."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sakura looked down to the citizens below as a soft smile worked its way on her face and it seemingly had a calming effect on the citizens. They smiled as they began to cheer… Sakura rose her hand as everyone roared in approval. The cheer rand out for a while as the villagers, in that moment; forgot what had happened to them earlier. For above them stood someone to help them recover from their loss.

Haruno Mebuki smiled close to her husband as tears came down freely from her eyes.

"She has come far hasn't she?" Kizashi, Sakura's father spoke as he looked proudly to the tower

"Yes" Mebuki spoke silently as she smiled proudly.

Haruno Sakura, the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno; regarded as mere civilians in Konoha. She went to the academy as every other shinobi aspirant, hoping to get a chance to become a ninja of Konoha. She was placed in the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, and Ikeda Kato.

She was then taken under the wing of Tsunade Senju to train in the medical arts. Sakura greatly flourished under her tutelage as she grew in strength and beauty to the admiration of many. Just like her master, she was dispatched to the war front and performed excellently till she was known by the moniker '**The Medical Specialist**'.

She both healed and fought against powerful shinobi. And was responsible for the complete victory over Takigakure during the war; but that was a tale for another time.

She excel both in power and wisdom as she was recognized as the top female Konoichi under Tsunade-sama. And she wasted no time in surpassing her, creating self-healing techniques that saved many lives.

That was the person that the village was looking up to at this moment her parents could never be more proud of what she went through from her young age.

Sakura smiled as she looked down to the village to her parents as her smile increased. Shutting her eyes as she closed off the cheers resounding, a lone tear made its way down her right eye as she thought

'Sasuke… I'm doing this for you… for Teiji, Sarada. Everyone will be safe. That I assure you'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"You… want me to be the Hokage?!"

Sakura asked stunned as she saw Yugao sitting across her.

"Yes…" Yugao replied as she nodded promptly

"But… there must be someone else capable!"

"No… we have come to a consensus that you are the only person that we can count on. This village needs a leader as quickly as possible and you will rebuild Konoha. So do you accept?"

Sakura looked forward as she tried to absorb the new information. Lead Konoha! Was she capable of doing so? Her eyes shifted to Sasuke in the family in the family picture as well as her family. Sighing she placed her palm over her forehead

"I'll regret this… I'm sure of it."

Yugao then smirked,

"No you wouldn't, Hokage sama"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sakura looked fiercely forward as she brought down her hand before roaring out to the attention of the village,

"**Konoha!** **I come before you beseeching for your acceptance! We have withstood many trials before! The Second, third and fourth Shinobi world war! We have withstood the Kyuubi and now even though we were attacked by Uzumaki Naruto we still stand proudly, as one village!"**

The village looked up to Sakura totally enraptured by her words

"**You can take a horse to the river but you cannot force it to drink can you?! For that to happen cooperation must occur. And in order to cooperate, trust is needed! So I need you to trust me to move Konoha forward! Let us wipe this attack off our memories and smile happily when we leave the tales to our children's children. Let us stand tall once again as Konoha!"**

The people roared at the speech as they jumped to the air in total agreement as they chanted

'**GODAIME! GODAIME! GODAIME!**'

Sakura smiled at the village as Yugao spoke silently behind her,

"You see Godaime-sama, you wouldn't regret it."

"We'll see about that!" Sakura replied as she returned her attention to the village

"Kizashi…" Mebuki said with a smile

"Yes?"

"That's our daughter. The Godaime Hokage of Konoha. It's like a dream…"

Kizashi smiled "A dream I wouldn't want to wake up from."

The celebration lasted for the entire day as they people rejoiced at the hope they were graced with.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Mei was seen in special ward of Konoha's hospital as she looked out through the windows.

'Chojuro'

Suddenly flashes of her battle with Haku hit her as Chojuro spat out blood as he was violently rammed to a tree by a sharp ice lance penetrating through.

Mei gritted her teeth as her placed her palm painfully on her stomach.

**Haku looked forward to the receding debris as she brought her palm down slowly,**

"**You served as a short amusement for a while but your journey ends here, Mizukage"**

**Mei lay face first on the cold earth unmoving on a pool of blood as rumbles were heard from collisions over the battlefield, Haku looked at her before turning and walking away,**

'**She is leaving me here. I am the Mizukage of Kirigakure and I am insulted like this!'**

"**Am I not worth killing that you would leave me here?!" Mei's voice spoke painfully as she gritted her teeth**

**Haku stopped as she looked back to Mei's prone figure with a side glance.**

"**Toshiro-san requested you shouldn't be killed, I'm just extending a courtesy mind you."**

**Mei gasped as a senbon went through her neck as Haku spoke,**

"**Don't think of it as mercy, just go to sleep before you change my mind."**

'**To… shiro?'**

**That was Haku's last thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: ****"**Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST - Conflict**"**

**Mei opened her eyes to find herself lying on a tree. She tried to stand when a searing pain went through her stomach.**

"**You might not want to stress yourself."**

**Mei turned as she saw Toshiro sitting beside her.**

"**You…"**

"**How are you feeling, other than the injury?"**

"**I've been better" Mei replied as she fully relaxed**

"**I wouldn't take you to the hospital yet." Toshiro spoke, "…maybe after all this"**

"**Why are you supporting him?" Mei asked as she looked forward**

"**Because he is my only family left."**

"**And that justifies what he is doing."**

"**Family always comes first, before missions, before everything. That has and will always be my motto. It was the motto of the Uzumaki clan. I don't care if he turns this world upside down. I don't care what he does; I will watch over him."**

**Mei spoke "Family huh…"**

**Toshiro closed his eyes as he looked forward**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**For what?" Mei asked curious**

"**For Yagura…" Toshiro spoke as Mei smiled**

"**It's okay… I had let him go a long time ago… I guess I owe my life to you Toshiro."**

"**Huh…" Toshiro's confused face made Mei chuckle**

"**You told Haku to spare me. While my pride stands against it, I am grateful. I wouldn't want my village to be in disarray"**

**Toshiro smirked as he looked to the village…**

"**I didn't see your Jinchuuriki, Utakata"**

"**It was suggested that he stayed out of this. It was risky for him to be in contact with your nephew."**

"**I see…"**

**In the awe of Toshiro and Mei, the entirety of Konoha was covered by a red dome barrier. The ominous chakra leaking out of it was astounding;**

**Toshiro looked with wide eyes from the edge of the village were Haku battled with the Mizukage,**

"**What is that?! Naruto is in there!"**

**As Toshiro was about to move Mei's voice stopped him in a whisper,**

"**It's over, Toshiro…"**

**Toshiro turned as he looked at Mei grabbing her by the cloth, he pulled her up, not caring for her pained expression,**

"**What are you saying?!"**

"**It's what I said" Mei said looking down in sadness, "it's over for your nephew"**

"**It's a pity" Mei spoke**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Mei looked through the window as the civilians cheered for the Hokage, Haruno Sakura.

"It seems that I will resume talks with a different Hokage. Rest in Peace Sandaime."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kirigakure was silent, as most of the Shinobi had been dispatched to Konoha leaving very few of them to protect the civilians.

The Jounin in charge Ao was seen on the village walls speaking to some guards on the gate.

"Where is he?"

"He was pretty upset that Mizukage-sama went without him so he went to the forests to cool off."

"That idiot!" Ao spoke "Doesn't he know what we are going through. It's dangerous for him to be alone."

A large spike of chakra went through the village as Ao turned gritting his teeth,

"That is…! You!" Ao shouted turning to the shinobi on guard

"H…Hai"

"Go and get any shinobi you ca find, the six tails is under attack!"

"Understood!" the shinobi replied as he vanished

Hotaru looked from the apartment in the Mizukage towers outside as she muttered,

"Utakata-sensei"

Ao ran across the walls as he thought furiously,

"Let me make it time!"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Fate/Zero OST – This Day, and Never Again**"**

A large explosion shook the trees as they were uprooted and disintegrated by a fire storm, sending debris in numerous directions away from the scene.

Utakata back flipped as he landed on a large outcropping rock in a clearing that gave him a better view of the surroundings.

Narrowing his eyes, 6 corpse like individuals walked from the silhouetted forest in a drone like fashion as they all stopped before him, surrounding him in a semi-circle.

"Who are you?!" Utakata spoke in slight anger

As the third figure from the right recognized as the Leader of the Akatsuki spoke,

"**We are Pain, we are god!**"

Utakata gritted his teeth as he looked into the purple eyes

'This guy…'

"I am going to build a new world. For that I will need you, or rather, the tailed beast inside you."

"Come with us, Rokubi"

"I see…"

Suddenly missiles of huge sizes came from one of the Asura path as it raced to completely crush Utakata.

Utakata quickly dashed into the forest with an impressive amount of speed as a huge water wall conjured by him rose in defiance to the incoming attack.

The missiles collided, producing a huge explosion that shook the entire forest.

"You cannot run…" The Leader spoke as he rose his palm to the skies muttering,

The other paths except Naraka path quickly dispersed as they jumped to the air…

One of the paths, a female muttered, placing her two palms to the air beneath her

'**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**'

Immediately a large Chameleon and a bird of equal size were summoned as the Chameleon went down to the earth blending with its surroundings.

The female path jumped on the bird as she got an aerial view of the landscape. Utakata frowned as his eyebrows looked above him to see the paths descending.

Taking his pipe to his lips he muttered,

'**SUITON: WATER BUBBLE TECHNIQUE**'

The paths looked stunned as they were surrounded by numerous bubbles. At Utakata's heed they exploded, enveloping the entire paths except for the Animal, Naraka and Deva path.

The Deva path stood at a distance away choosing to watch the battle. The scene shifted to the sky as the Animal path watched from above.

Utakata morphed his palm into a ram sign as the fog around the battle ground increased as the Deva path narrowed his eyes,

'**His blocking their eyesight.**'

The fog enveloped the Deva path who smirked as he was enveloped by the blast,

'**Useless…**'

Utakata smirked as he vanished from his initial spot. He appeared behind the Asura path ready to attack,

'You cannot react in time!'

Utakata grunted as an attractive force pulled him towards the Deva path,

'What?!'

Utakata grunted as the Preta pathgrabbed him by his throat, ramming him straight to the ground.

Utakata spat out blood as he growled in protest; the Preta Path began to absorb his chakra…

'What do I do…? I cannot leave Hotaru alone."

With a roar, Utakata sent a spike of chakra around him as he released the six tails chakra sending the paths and the fog away as they crashed into the trees around them.

Deva who was sent back maneuvered and landed on a tree branch. Looking at Utakata covered in his version two form Deva Pain smirked,

"It seems you are taking this seriously, Rokubi. Well then…"

With a tremendous speed Utakata appeared before the Asura path whose arm morphed into a metallic shield, blocking the strike. With cracks appearing on the shield, the Asura's head split open and after gathering a huge amount of energy exploded in a tremendous conflagration destroying the landscape completely.

Utakata growled as being cloaked in the six tails chakra shielded him from the blast. He was however sent deep into the ground as he was covered by numerous debris. A deep crater was seen as Utakata was buried in it completely.

With a spike of chakra the debris were instantly disintegrated as he saw the Deva path in front of him. Instantaneously, Deva sent a black rod to its shoulder as it began to growl.

Up in the sky the Animal path looked a distance away from the battle as she saw a number of Shinobi making themselves towards them.

Deva then thought, as he put his palm forward in front of the writhing tailed beast

'Reinforcements?'

'**SHINRA TENSEI**'

With a concussive repelling energy, Utakata was sent flying away crashing into numerous trees as Deva thought,

'I must bypass the external cloak, it seems to be a defense mechanism. Well…"

Removing a rod from his sleeves Deva nodded to the **Preta** as he jumped to the air to the trees.

**Preta **moved quickly as he grabbed the downed Utakata and began to absorb its chakra. Deva quickly moving removed six rods and immediately sent them piercing down to each tail.

Utakata roared as its chakra was destabilized,

'Now!' Deva commanded as the Asura appeared right above Utakata and with a grin, exploded in a suicide attack

'**BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!**'

The result was a concussive explosion that tore the earth asunder, gigantic trees fell to the ground as a result of the shockwave.

Animal path dove down to the earth towards the incoming shinobi and to her command, multiple extensions emerged from nowhere as they headed towards the group.

Ao together with his comrades raced forward unaware of the danger heading towards them…

"Watch out!" Ao spoke as his vein protruded left eye sensed the incoming chakra. With a cry a lot of them were wrapped up by the extensions as they were quickly crushed to death.

Ao quickly turned but couldn't react in time as the Humanquickly appeared behind him, grabbed his head and with a swift motion, pulled out his soul from his body.

Ao was dropped to the earth lifeless as the Humanlooked at the chameleon who revealed itself with multiple tongues stained blood red. Looking up to the skies, the Animal path made a ram sign as the chameleon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Utakata lay on the earth unable to move as he looked at Deva with complete rage in his eye. Deva returned the look with complete apathy as he stabbed down four black chakra rods to each of Utakata's limbs to his pain.

'**AAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!**'

"Stay still Rokubi."

Utakata widened his eyes as he looked upwards to look into the Deva's eyes. His pupils began to dilate as Pain muttered almost hypnotically,

'**Sleep.**'

Like a switch turned off, Utakata went unconscious. The shinobi who came to back him up dead.

The animal and **Human **path came into the clearing as Deva path spoke,

"**Six tails Captured**"

The Naraka path that was behind Deva summoned a large head that emerged from the ground and was surrounded by purple flames. Immediately the Asura path came out unscarred.

Deva path looked to the Animal path whose bird came down to the ground level. Immediately, the paths got on the bird and flew away from the village.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden Blood Prison OST – Comet**"**

Sakura looked through the window of the Hokage office as a smile came on her face. Chuckling, she thought,

'To think that I am the Hokage. What sort off messed up world is this.'

A knock came at the door as Sakura spoke, "Come in…"

Moegi made her way into the office as she bowed,

"Godaime-sama."

"None of that Moegi, so come sit and tell me what's wrong. You have a long face"

Moegi widened her eyes at been read so easily, her face then gained a worried look as she sat on the chair given to her. With her head down she muttered,

"A…Are you sure I am not interrupting your time?"

Moegi nodded her head as she muttered,

"It's Konohamaru…"

Sakura then gained an understanding look as she went beside Moegi looking into her eyes.

"I heard Konohamaru's training hard." Sakura spoke

"Hai…" Moegi replied as she nodded her head "He wants to beat Big brother Naruto."

Sakura widened her eyes,

"He keeps overworking himself and he doesn't seem to care what he does to himself. He is pretty angry."

Moegi finished with a smile,

"I see…" Sakura spoke as she muttered "You said Big brother Naruto… Were you familiar with him?"

Moegi nodded her head as she hugged herself pulling her knees upwards…

"He was… my first friend in the orphanage."

"Really?" Sakura asked stunned

"I don't know if he saw me as that but he helped me when I was lonely. He was always looking calm, but he always seemed to be burdened by a lot of things."

Sakura looked shocked as she tried to digest the information,

"Something happened to him…" Moegi spoke "I don't know if he even remembers me but I always looked up to him. He was naturally strong as he beat off bullies older than him."

Sakura smiled, "He was nice huh…"

"Nice would be putting it to strongly…"

Moegi spoke chuckling as a distant memory came rushing in,

"**Naruto-niichan, a…arigatou." A four year old Moegi spoke as she looked round her to find six beaten men around her.**

"**What are you doing in a place like this?" An eight year old Naruto spoke coldly as she winced a bit**

**Naruto saw her expression as his eyebrow twitched,**

"**Tch… at least show some backbone when speaking to me. You came after me didn't you?"**

"**H…Hai…"**

**Naruto sighed as he ruffled his blond hair,**

"**While I admire your persistence, it's sorta creepy for you to be following me around. And no matter how many times I tell to stop calling me 'niichan' you don't."**

**Naruto arched an eyebrow as Moegi's eyes were shadowed as she stood up. Walking to him she clenched her fists as she looked up into his eyes fiercely.**

"**Then make me strong!"**

**Naruto looked stunned for the moment, as they narrowed in amusement**

"**What does making you strong have to do with this?"**

"**I'll stop following you if I can protect myself."**

**Naruto smirked, "Ho… you drive a hard bargain uhhh… what's your name again?"**

"**M… Moegi" Moegi replied as she looked at him with a slight annoyance**

"**Moegi… Fine… I will teach you what is necessary to defend yourself as long as you stop disturbing me."**

"**Deal" Moegi smiled as she put her arms proudly in an akimbo fashion**

**Naruto couldn't help the smirk that emerged on his face, it spoke of pain. Regardless of how old the child in front of him was…**

"**I like that look Moegi… This would be interesting."**

**Moegi gulped "H…Hai"**

"Wow he was sort of a jerk" Sakura spoke with a half lidded gaze

"Well yeah…" Moegi spoke with a strained smile "His training was nothing to write home about."

"Come to think of it you are older than Konohamaru by two years" Sakura spoke

"Hai… when I saw him I saw a more cheerful form of Naruto in him. The way they put their minds into work was almost the same."

"How did he meet Naruto then?" Sakura asked interested,

"Well after I kicked his ass one time he asked me how I got so strong and Naruto gained another disciple. Udon just tagged along I guess"

"I see… well don't worry…" Sakura spoke prompting a confused look from Moegi "I'll talk to Konohamaru"

Moegi beamed in joy as she happily spoke,

"Arigatou Sakura-san"

Sakura smiled as she got up and began to walk back to her chair.

"So then do you mind running an errand for me?"

"Not at all, Hokage-sama" Moegi spoke with a smile

As Sakura sighed

'Will I ever get used to that?'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"The Last: Naruto the Movie OST – Chain Explosion"

Naruto sat on the head of the meeting table as he looked at his comrades who sat opposite to each other,

Fu looked around as she smirked,

"We are finishing this, aren't we?"

"Yea…" Naruto spoke as he interlocked his fingers resting his elbows on the table, "it's time to wipe out Akatsuki and also, rescue our fellow Jinchuuriki."

"So where are they now?" Haku spoke as Jiraiya saw that as his cue quickly replying

"Amegakure…"

"Amegakure huh…" Gaara spoke as he narrowed his eyes, "As suspected."

"There were rumors that Hanzo of the Salamander was killed" Jiraiya spoke as he explained "That and how Ame was closed off to the outside further interested me to investigate. It was not easy as I lost a couple of contacts in Amegakure."

"And how is Amegakure vulnerable?" Iruka asked as he tapped his index finger on the table.

"They aren't, it's like a fortress. They cannot be infiltrated that easily; I've also gotten information that the Leader of the Akatsuki is the Amekage."

This produced a couple of stunned responses as Fu spoke,

"Really…?"

"Yea… he is referred to as Lord Pain. He is worshipped as a deity there."

"Just what we need, someone with a god-like complex." Toshiro spoke in slight annoyance

"There is another person that acts as his messenger, a Konoichi termed, Lady **Angel**."

"I see…" Naruto spoke his eyes narrowing "The Angel passes on the message for the god."

"This might actually become a challenge." Naruto spoke as he looked at them "Years ago I fought one of their members, Kakuzu while Iruka and Haku fought against Hidan"

"Yea…" Iruka spoke as he frowned "They are really powerful. And they wouldn't just be sitting ducks for us."

"We encountered some of their members in Iwa; Kisame, Itachi and Deidara."

"We've dealt with a number of them haven't we?" Haku spoke as she looked up

"How many should be left." Toshiro asked

"Not sure at the moment… But it was rumored that Orochimaru defected from them at a point." Jiraiya inputted as he looked at each of them

"Isn't it weird though…?" Naruto spoke as they looked at him as he concluded "That they have been silent for so long."

Jiraiya mused as he replied "You are right, this would signal that they are signaling something big."

"**And you are right in that aspect**." A voice rang out behind them as Naruto's eyes slightly widened

'Who's that?' Haku's eyes narrowed as she looked beyond Naruto…

The rest of his comrades turned quickly as they saw the masked Akatsuki member who looked at them through a lone eye from his brown mask.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked as his eyes narrowed threateningly

'This guy…'

Toshiro's and Naruto's thoughts resonated,

'I couldn't sense him!'

"Too much negative energy… Well for now you can call me Tobi." Tobi spoke jokingly

"That cloak… You are from the Akatsuki huh…" Fu spoke as she assessed the threat

"Astute…" Tobi spoke "Though I must thank you, Naruto-kun"

This prompted an arched eyebrow from Naruto as Tobi elaborated, his voice gaining a deeper tone

"You really helped us out, removing the threat of the villages. And bringing the Jinchuuriki in one place."

"Is that it?" Naruto spoke as he stood up slowly, his eyes shadowed "And here I thought you were going to wait for us to storm Amegakure."

Tobi spoke ruffling his silhouetted hair "We wanted to end this as cleanly as possible."

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto spoke as right began to glow ominously black "You know you wouldn't leave here easily."

"On the contrary I can…" Tobi spoke "And the first thing I am going to do is blow this place up. **It's too nostalgic.**"

Tobi spoke with his last sentence been muttered a little bit darkly

Naruto's eyes widened as he dashed forward aiming to capture Tobi but it was all for naught as the entire cave glowed white before it exploded,

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMM**'

The cave erupted in a huge tunnel of fire as it was completely destroyed in a swoop. Smoke mixed with dust billowed to the skies as the result of the assault was seen, the entire landscape destroyed. Crevices were spotted as they dug deep into the rock bed, the site of the cave was a huge crater.

Fu coughed out dust from her lungs as she looked around

"Every one alright?!"

"Yea…" Haku spoke as the group assembled "we are fine"

A cube of sand dissipated as Gaara, Naruto, Toshiro and Jiraiya looked above them sternly to see Tobi looking at them from a high tree.

"Ho… you all survived. That's too bad."

"You will die here, Tobi." Naruto spoke as his chakra surged

"On the contrary" Tobi spoke as he voiced spoke with conviction, "**You will die here.**"

Suddenly a huge humanoid statue rose from the earth to the shock of everyone

"What is that?" Haku spoke stunned as Naruto widened his eyes in shock and anger

"That is… **the husk of the ten tails!**"

'**Who would have thought**…' Kurama's voice rang through '**That he would be able to summon that?**'

"Unbelievable!" Naruto spoke in slight awe

"**Watch out Naruto!**" Kurama spoke alarmed "**You are fighting a worthy foe!** **He was able to pull me out of Kushina and subdue me in an instant!**"

"I knew that already…!"

'**To think I would see the husk of my representation here. He was always full of surprises…**' Shinju's voice rang through

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he thought

'Shinju…'

Naruto scoffed as he looked to the head of the Gedo Mazo, looking directly at Tobi who smirked in return.

"Let's go…" Fu muttered as she was bath in green chakra…

"**Not so fast Jinchuuriki!**"

Tobi spoke as he made a ram sign with his right hand…

The Gedo Mazo roared as it growled opening its mouth in a grotesque fashion

'**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR'**

The roar was strong enough to make the earth tremble, creating cracks and crevices all over the earth.

Suddenly numerous large purple chains emerged from its maws as it sped towards the group, its tips were sharpened to a spike as it moved towards Naruto, Gaara, Toshiro and Fu.

Naruto quickly roared,

"**Get away!**"

"You don't have to tell us!" Fu shouted as she created a wall of earth as she flipped back a bit, the chains breaking through. The chains moved so quickly as they aimed to pierce Fu who quickly flew to the air.

Gaara quickly trapped the chains heading for him in sand as he looked ahead.

'This person…'

Toshiro roared as a barrier was created in front of him the chains unable to pierce through.

"Naruto!" Toshiro called "Go deal with him!"

A black dome chakra covered Naruto entirely as Tobi's eyes narrowed, the chains having no effect on it.

'What a nuisance…'

"Oi Jiraiya!" Iruka muttered, as he looked at Jiraiya who reciprocated the look,

"On it!"

"It seems that those chains are only attracted to Jinchuuriki." Haku spoke as her eyes narrowed at Tobi. Naruto growled as he blasted up from the earth instantaneously appearing on the statue; the chains unable to track him.

"So what do we do?!" Iruka spoke

"Simple… we follow Naruto and attack!" Haku replied

"I see… Let's go!" Iruka roared

Haku spoke silently as she sped forth towards the statue alongside Iruka. Jiraiya quickly bit into his thumb quickly weaving handsigns placed them on the ground,

'**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**'

Gamabunta quickly appeared as his eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Jiraiya what have you summoned me for?"

"Listen Gamabunta…" Jiraiya spoke seriously

Naruto quickly moved removing a scimitar as he went for a low swipe intending to cut of Tobi's legs. Tobi quickly jumped to the air. Naruto quickly spun his sword such that its tip faced the airborne Tobi. Tobi just smirked quickly exposing ninja wire attached to numerous shurikens surrounding Naruto.

Drawing it, the shurikens and wire attempted to ensnare Naruto who quickly maneuvered, using his sword to knock them away. Another Naruto quickly appeared behind Tobi attempting to behead him with a Wind coated kunai.

Tobi who had landed earlier quickly bent forwards dodging the swipe before slapping a number of exploding tags on the clone.

The clone exploded as Tobi had to move sideward, dodging another longitudinal strike from Naruto. Naruto quickly attempted a sweeping kick only for Tobi to shift back a bit.

Suddenly, Tobi's foot got stuck on ice as he narrowed his eyes,

'This is…'

Naruto quickly spat out a fire technique

'**KATON: BOMB BLAST DANCE!**"

Quickly numerous columns of fire proceeded to collide with Tobi, enveloping him completely. Iruka roared as he wove handsigns,

'**FUTON: ATSUGAI**'

The huge fire technique was further increased with the combination of the high compressed wind, which enveloped Tobi completely.

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM'**

The Gedo Mazo shook as the explosion rocked its body for a bit.

Haku quickly rose to the air above the explosion. Finishing her hand seal as a heavy aggregation of ice dragons descended down, completely enveloping Tobi.

Suddenly to the trio's shock a huge repulsive force of chakra sent them away from the Gedo Mazo's head. Haku's ice creations were completely destroyed as Naruto's eyes widened at the chakra…

'This is…! **What game are you playing Shinju?! Answer me!**'

Naruto quickly maneuvered through the air as he landed on the earth.

"Tch… Iruka! Haku! Are you alright?!" Naruto roared as he looked around

"**You should be worried about yourself, Naruto!**"

Only for his and his comrades' eyes to widen as Tobi was seen before him slightly crouched.

Tobi quickly capitalized on the surprise factor, his palm coated black as he rammed it deep into Naruto's gut.

"The tailed beasts are always a weakness, Naruto! Now suffer as your mother did!"

Naruto's eyes constricted as he spat out in anguish as to everyone's shock, Kokuo and Kurama got pulled out in a humongous shockwave.

"**YOU DAAM NINGEN!**" Kurama roared as it moved its paw to crush Tobi. Kokuo's skin began to emit steam as Tobi roared

"You never learn do you?!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya roared as he clasped his hands.

"No Jiraiya!" Iruka spoke halting Jiraiya.

"Naruto!" Fu's distraction cost her as numerous chains pierced through her back. Gaara, quickly disintegrated to sand as he quickly evaded a multitude of chains.

'**AAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGG!**'

'Fu!' Gaara looked as Fu roared in pain as she was quickly pulled into the Gedo Mazo's mouth. Quickly two huge chains surrounded the attacking Kyuubi and Gobi as it reciprocated the action pulling them into the Gedo Mazo.

Naruto just stood still in shock on the earth as he slowly looked down to see his stomach. A round hole were the seal was, blood flowed out unstopped as Tobi stood as he chuckled silently. Naruto spat out blood as everyone looked shocked at the scene.

Quickly capitalizing on the shock factor, Toshiro couldn't react as the purple chains emerged underground as it pierced through his stomach. Blood seeped out of Toshiro's lips as Tobi's eyes narrowed in amusement. Toshiro was quickly absorbed into the Gedo Mazo as Naruto watched silently as this occurred around him.

Tobi chuckled as he muttered

"Your mother lasted a couple of minutes after I pulled out the Kyuubi. Considering I pulled out two bijjus from you. You don't have much time to live Naruto. Well…"

With a quick motion a kunai slid out of Tobi's sleeves as he moved down to pierce into Naruto's skull.

A huge blast of air quickly collided with Tobi as he was sent very far away from Naruto, crashing to the base of the Gedo Mazo, sending dust and disintegrated rocks to the air.

"Nani!" Tobi looked up in shock as he saw Iruka looking at him with rage as he quickly picked up Naruto appearing next to Haku and Jiraiya.

Gaara landed immediately as Iruka roared,

"Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya nodded his head swiftly as they were all swallowed up by the toad.

"You will not get away Naruto!"

Tobi roared as he cast his palm to the group; the Gedo Mazo summoning a huge lightning from above. Striking it down in a humongous explosion that instantly leveled the land. The entire battleground gained a bluish tint as nearby trees were instantly incinerated. The earth was instantly destabilized as earthquakes emerged, destroying the earth completely.

Tobi slowly got up as he chuckled darkly,

"They got reverse summoned huh… What a disappointment."

The Gedo Mazo sealed its mouth shut as it slowly began to sink into the ground leaving Tobi who looked at the landscape as he chuckled,

"Impressive, Naruto-kun. You actually managed to injure me. As expected…"

Tobi's left arm was seen to be burnt as his skin quickly began to heal. Zetsu slowly popped from the earth as it spoke,

"It is done… Pain has retrieved the Rokubi."

"Good" Tobi spoke as he reached for his mask completely disintegrating it. His red hair was seen as he walked away from Zetsu.

"Get the members assembled. Now we discuss about world domination."

"Yes… Leader…"

Black Zetsu spoke 'He finally decides to step out huh… This world will know true chaos soon. Because now…'

Who was once thought to be Tobi was seen to be a middle aged man, with flaming blood red hair that reached into his shoulders. His angular face held two black coal eyes that showed nothing both apathy to the world…

"**Uzumaki Kuragari has finally emerged…**"

CUT TO BLACK

**Play Ending theme:** "Mika Kobayashi – Bauklotze"

**CHAPTER END**


	24. The Primordial

**Play New Opening:** "Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Day you Laugh"

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO:** THE PRIMORDIAL

**Play: ****"**Thomas Bergersen – Aura"

**Kumogakure no Sato**

The land of Kumogakure was seen as numerous civilians were seen walking around to their various activities. The Village was in a good condition due to its avoidance in being a battlefield. The only attack it was only introduced to was that of Konoha and that ended with the loss of their Jinchuuriki.

To a normal civilian's eye, the village seemed to be peaceful as most civilians roamed about happily. But that was not the case to a shinobi; or to be more direct, the situation in the Raikage Tower. The Shinobi council consisting of not more than ten people were on their seats in the hall made for the war council. Due to recent events the space occupied by the Raikage was empty due too known circumstances.

Mabui was seen standing beside the Raikage's seat as she adjusted her glasses with a tense silence gracing the hall.

Mabui's eyes shifted to each of the individuals present before using the time to speak,

"It is common knowledge that we have lost our Kage, and this has to be rectified as soon as possible. Iwa has begun their reconstruction as the four great villages have agreed to convene at a later date to discuss the state the world is now in."

C, a Kumo ninja ruffled his blond hair as he spoke lowly,

"This is an important matter, we do not know what Uzumaki Naruto plans to do to achieve this '**evolution**' of his. So we need to take action. We have lost many shinobi in general. Simply we do not have the manpower to fight against the tailed beasts."

"That is not only the case…" a shinobi, Neiza spoke. He was part of the Kumogakure council of a very young age. Drawing everyone's attention to himself, he elaborated on his point.

"We need a leader before we can proceed on anything. This is a very delicate situation we are in."

A dark skinned man, Zan mused as he added,

"You are right, besides I really think C should take the seat."

C's eyes widened as he looked at Zan;

"I sure was expecting this but are you sure I'm the correct choice?"

Neiza nodded his head,

"Definitely… that was going to be my suggestion but Zan has taken it out of my lips. You are C. Basically the third highest ranked shinobi in the village just after Raikage-sama and Bee-sama. We don't have the opportunity to dawdle right now. I'm sure the other members would agree to me and Zan's suggestion."

Numerous nods went through the individuals as Neiza smirked,

"Good, we will inform the village in due time, but for now we need to convene with the other villages. So how about taking your seat, Raikage-sama?"

C smirked,

"Of course…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sakura looked across the hall to see the civilian and Shinobi council assembled for the first Hokage meeting. New clan heads were observed to be present as they looked forward to the Hokage to begin the meeting.

Sakura began,

"So it is good so see such bright faces here after what happened. As you all know, we need to implement strategies to swiftly rebuild our villages. An ANBU under the codename Yamato will assist in that. He specializes in the Wood Release."

This brought a slight shock to resonate through the hall

Sakura rose her palm to halt any emerging murmurings,

"I know this is a shock to most people, and no… he isn't a relative of the First Hokage. His condition is heavily classified and that is all you will need to know. As you have seen, the shinobi available have all gathered in helping to repair the village walls as well as the buildings that have been demolished. We will continue this till the village has been successfully repaired. Any questions before we move on to the next order of business…"

A hand rose up from the crowd, as Sakura nodded her head. A civilian woman got up as her eyes looked red from tears shed, Sakura recognized her as Shikamaru's mother, Yoshino. Bags were seen under her eyes as Sakura could tell why; she was beside Shikamaru's comatose state constantly.

"What are you going to do about Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked as she just waited still for the answer. This question interested a great number of individuals, including shinobi and civilians alike. They all looked at Sakura ready to spill blood for what they had lost.

Sakura mused in her mind, this was a delicate situation. Most of the people her in the hall with her had lost or had one or more of their relatives disfigured. She looked into the rage that was buried under the calm of each of the villagers.

She steeled her voice as she spoke calmly, but her voice still held the power that was needed to convey the thought.

"Nothing…"

"What?" a male civilian shouted in protest.

"How could you say that?!" another spoke. That was the gateway as most of the individuals began to shout in protest as they wanted to contest against the decision. The ANBU ordered silence but the people didn't listen they kept shouting their views.

"You can do that?!"

"He needs to pay!"

Sakura's eyes were shadowed as she muttered coldly, not needing to shout

"**Silence…**"

Her chakra spread through the area as she shut them up immediately. Yoshino who was silent from the start just stood at her position waiting for the answer. It seemed living with the Nara made you a Nara.

"**Aren't you tired of it all?!**"

Sakura looked at them thoroughly pissed, her eyes narrowed as she looked at everyone in the hall; be them civilian or shinobi, they gulped when they crossed eyes with her. The shinobi who had an inkling to what they were talking about bowed their heads in pain.

"You all keep muttering, 'He needs to pay' 'He needs to pay' Have you actually opened your eyes to see what he did to this village?! Not only that, you expect me to send shinobi to go and fight with an individual who has the power of four tailed beasts in his possession and who destroyed the village entirely. What do you think will happen after that?! More bodies piled on top the ones we have lost; to what end? Revenge?! It will become an unending cycle until even you are destroyed by your revenge! Aren't you tired of all this senseless fighting?"

Sakura spoke as the civilians looked down in shame. Everyone reflected on their losses as they gritted their teeth.

"Many people have died because of the senseless thoughts of others. People stand before a very stupid notion and are ready to give their lives for it. The wars that happened; the misunderstandings… Are you not tired of it?!"

Sakura looked directly at Yoshino who looked at her with conviction. Sakura smiled knowing she understood

"As to your question, Yoshino. We will rebuild and focus to the future… There is no need to spill blood; all we have to do is to pick up the pieces that are our lives and rebuild them. Our shinobi died to protect us so we could live. Isn't that what we should be doing? Living…"

The ANBU commander looked at Sakura, a smile on her face, not that it was seen. She was looking from the ceiling of the hall, which was blanketed in darkness

'As I said, you wouldn't regret it…'

An ANBU appeared beside her, as he spoke in a whisper

"Commander, a report from the borders." Tiger spoke handing her a scroll

Opening it Dragon thought, 'This is…! I will have to report to Hokage-sama.'

Sakura shifted her head as she finished,

"Any more questions…?" Hearing none, she continued

"Now… for the next point of this meeting…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sakura sighed in her office she sat down in exhaustion,

'That took longer than I expected. And now what is this report about Amegakure?'

Sakura mused as she looked at the scroll. Looking in front of her she saw Dragon standing in front of her

"When did this come from?" Sakura asked

"A shinobi brought it from the borders of Amegakure, I sent for him as soon as the meeting was ended"

A knock was heard at the door as Sakura smiled at the chakra signature

"Come in…"

A shadowed figure walked into the office as Sakura's smile increased,

"You know when I was told that you became the Hokage, I just had to come and see it."

A calm voice echoed through the office as Sakura replied

"Kato… It's been a while."

"Likewise… Hokage- sama."

An older Ikeda Kato was seen as he smiled at Sakura, he had short hair as half of it was white, while the other half was black. His attire consisted of the standard Konoha Jacket as he stood across Sakura.

Sakura chuckled as she waved her hand,

"None of that; so how is the borders so far. We saw your message but I would like you to elaborate."

Kato nodded his head as he spoke; his face getting serious

There were rumbles we detected a far distance from Amegakure. Naturally we would chalk it up to a shinobi skirmish but what attracted us was the amount of chakra we sensed.

Sakura nodded at him to continue as a frown began to form on her face,

'I wouldn't like this…'

"When we arrived at the site, it seemed like a huge battle took place, we didn't know who but what stood out most was that we sensed the bijju's chakra at the scene."

Dragon thought quickly,

'Bijju? That means…'

Her gaze travelled to Sakura who looked seriously at Kato.

"Was it possible Naruto Uzumaki was involved?"

"That was my hypothesis… I further found evidence to support it though…"

"What was it?"

"I found a hideout, a destroyed one but still… it possessed the Uzumaki Clan symbol on one of the destroyed pillars. I checked it out to find out that it was a hideout used in the Shinobi wars by the Uzumaki clan after Iwa, Kumo and Kiri attacked them."

Sakura's eyes narrowed,

"I see… No village would be responsible for that due to present conditions which leaves one possible cause…"

Dragon nodded her head,

"Yes… the Akatsuki…"

Sakura frowned, 'Naruto was attacked huh…'

"But who won in that confrontation?" Sakura mused "That's the big question. The Akatsuki are a wild card. Since it has been known they took the Jinchuuriki from Kumogakure and Iwa, they have been suspiciously silent."

"Another thing though…" Kato spoke as Sakura arched an eyebrow

"We received a message from Kirigakure… The Rokubi Jinchuuriki has been captured."

"Daam it!" Sakura banged her fist on the table. Despite controlling her strength, cracks were spread out on the furniture as she growled

"This means that no village currently has a bijju in their possession." Dragon commented "This is quite troubling… we don't have the manpower to counteract this threat. What do you think Hokage-sama?"

Sakura narrowed her gaze as she clicked her teeth, looking at the two occupants in her room she spoke with order in her voice,

"The village needs time to build, without a doubt… We are not ready for this new threat… The only decision we can make right now is to convene with the remaining Kage. Terumi Mei has already moved out to her village. I'm sure she will try to contact us after she learns of this. In the mean time I would like you Dragon to go to the Information department and get a transmission screen ready. We don't have time to decide on a venue… I will have to contact each of the Kages to decide on a time. Things are escalating quickly. Another thing we have to discuss is how we can take care of both Uzumaki Naruto and Akatsuki no matter the means…"

'Just what are you thinking?'

Dragon thought before she nodded her head as she vanished from the office

Sakura sighed as Kato looked at her as he mumbled,

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh…? Sakura looked questionable at Kato who clenched his fist.

"I heard about Sasuke. I'm sorry I wasn't in Konoha to…"

"Don't worry about it…"Sakura spoke mirthlessly to Kato's stunned expression.

"You were just following orders weren't you? I read the Sandaime's order; it was necessary for you to be at the border. I wouldn't have been able to bear it if you died also."

Kato nodded his head with a smile as he spoke,

"Thank you Sakura…"

Sakura just smiled as she spoke, "Why don't you sit and tell me the adventures of the great Ikeda Kato."

Kato just chuckled as he sat down, "There is nothing worth taking home to say. It was mostly boring anyways. Besides… I heard of our classmates…"

"Yea…" Sakura spoke with a sad smile "They are still under critical condition."

"But why…" Kato spoke with confusion "Why did he let them live?"

Sakura shifted her head in the negative "I don't know. He left many shinobi in critical condition. I actually thought they died, I never knew Naruto could show mercy. Well we just have to be grateful…"

"Yea…" Kato mused as a smile came on his face.

Sakura looked out the window as she thought

'Just what are you planning, Naruto?'

"Also… I have news pertaining Amegakure…" Kato spoke with a frown on his face as Sakura gained a serious look on her face,

"Let's hear it then."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I must admit, you sure work fast Kuragari-san" Deidara spoke on one of the fingers of the Gedo Mazo as Sasori spoke in agreement,

"He's right… But to think someone like you was the Leader behind the scenes. Makes it all the more interesting"

On the thumb the closest to the statue, Kuragari stood as he looked at the remaining members of the Akatsuki. His black pupils shifted from Sasori to Deidara, then to Zetsu, Konan and finally Pain.

Speaking in a strangely calm voice, Kuragari began

"It's good you think positively to my emergence. But let's not dawdle, we have a lot of work to do. The sealing of the bijju could only begin from the One to nine tails or vice versa. We have all the bijju except the one tails. And so we should begin our work. It's good that you are all here. Although this would take a while, it would be quicker than you projecting yourselves."

The Gedo Mazo opened its maws as it spat out Toshiro and Fu to the cold earth below. They collided as other bodies were seen close to them; consisting of Yugito, Bee, Roshi, Toshiro, Utakata and Fu.

Kuragari added,

"The Kyuubi and Gobi do not need to undergo the long sealing process since they were sealed directly. We begin now… This would take a while depending on the amount of tails… It's better we begin from the smaller ones."

Pain's eyes narrowed at Kuragari,

'I still don't understand how he is able to control the Gedo Mazo. He hasn't said anything about his power. That's troubling. If he turns on us it will be a nuisance.'

Immediately Yugito's body flew up slowly against gravity as a chakra link from her to the Gedo Mazo was formed. She began to roar in pain as the bijju chakra began to be sucked up into its maws…

Kuragari's eyes constricted as his left shoulder pulsed painfully. He didn't react outwardly but Zetsu and Pain noticed the pulse. Looking at Kuragari's shoulder Pain's eyes narrowed

'Something's wrong…'

Zetsu looked stunned, 'Don't tell me; he hasn't completely recovered from Naruto's attack.'

Kuragari's pupils shifted in annoyance forward

'Uzumaki Naruto huh… he will definitely be a threat.'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Maisou"

Drops of water echoed though the sewer as Naruto's eyes opened slowly in his mindscape. He made no attempt to move as he floated on the water that rose up a few meters. Looking to the ceiling of his mindscape, he saw numerous destroyed sewer lines… indicating his chakra network.

Naruto just looked blankly forward… His body was non-responsive as he thought,

'Am I dying…? All my training and this is where it ends? I was beaten so easily; like an amateur. ***chuckles*** I'm so pathetic. I can't even move my body… Kurama… Kokuo… Han…'

A brief memory flashed through Naruto's mindscape,

**Han was seen on the plains of Iwagakure lying on the cold earth. He looked at Naruto as he spoke softly "You said you wanted to create a world that all this wouldn't repeat itself. No useless hatred for Jinchuuriki. So Naruto… I want you to promise me… You will ensure the world is a free place"**

"**I promise!" Naruto spoke with a defeated voice**

"**Why the sad face…? Besides… I'm dying a free person. To help you with your dream, I will give you a gift"**

"**Thank you for existence, Uzumaki Naruto" Han spoke… earning a shocked look from Naruto "Because of you we can dream of a better future…"**

'Han… I'm so sorry… I failed'

Naruto closed his eyes as darkness seemingly overtook his body

"**Did you…?**"

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a completely white space. It was just pure… Naruto felt at peace here "Where am I? Who said that?"

"**Did you really fail?**"

Naruto turned his head slowly to see the person behind him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a woman looking at him without an emotion shown on her face. He observed her to possess delicate facial features that were framed by an extremely long white sweeping hair.

Naruto noticed the two brown horns that stuck out from her head. She possessed the Byakugan and also had a third eye on the center of her head. She was floating on the base level as she sat in a seiza motion. She had an ethereal glow as Naruto was transfixed by her for a few moments before he asked confused and awed,

"Who are you?"

"It's surprising that you don't recognize me; well let me jog your memory, '**Just like a butterfly I am not complete, so I'm trapped here till when I become complete. You can look at this orb as a cocoon before I evolve**'"

Naruto looked at her in recognition

"Don't tell me… you're Shinju?"

The woman nodded

"**Otsutsuki Kaguya** to be more precise. I am the reincarnation of the Shinju."

Naruto looked around in slight shock, "H…How?"

"The cocoon I was in was a representation of the moon. That is where I am currently. You were here once… But you couldn't see me because your mind was not weakened to allow you to look deeper. Putting it simply… this is the purest state of your mind."

"I was here once… don't tell me?" Naruto's eyes widened as a distant memory came rushing back

"This is where I showed Iruka his memories before I activated his chakra."

Kaguya nodded, as she elaborated

"That was Ninshu. You bonded your physical and spiritual energies to alter his chakra network. Since he was going to die it was easy for you… Although I doubt you knew about it…" Kaguya spoke rhetorically

Naruto looked puzzled, "Ninshu?"

Kaguya nodded, "Ninshu was mine and my son's true purpose of chakra. It was meant to give people the true essence of chakra. The teachings of Ninshu were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves as well as others and lead the world to an era of peace. It was however adulterated and abused to the form of Ninjutsu."

"Your son?" Naruto asked

"Otsutsuki Hagoromo… you all knew him as the **Sage of the Six paths**."

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation. Kaguya gave no heed for him to digest the information as she continued,

"Humans had abused the basic purpose of chakra and it affected me more than it did my son. I could feel everything that happened with chakra, be it good or bad because it was my chakra that was being used. It corrupted me and it made me bond with the Shinju, which gave rise to the ten tails."

"I don't understand" Naruto spoke

"Think of it like your shadow clones. The memories always come back to you doesn't it? Simply the corrupted chakra of people that used it in the future wars were reabsorbed into my being corrupting me."

Naruto nodded

"Hagoromo joined forces with his brother, Hamura to fight against me… They were successful in separating me from the chakra of the Juubi, sealing me in the moon. The Juubi was then split into nine giving rise to the tailed beasts you all abused."

Naruto's gaze gained a sullen expression as he looked directly to the woman before him, opening his mouth to speak

"Is that why…?"

Kaguya nodded, "That is why I decided to inhabit you to bring an end to all this. I can do no more to help you in this journey of yours. I used the energy I gathered over time to link you to my chakra and share my bloodline."

"But…" Naruto spoke with a slightly betrayed look on his face "Why didn't you tell me about Uzumaki Kuragari, that someone like him… was still alive? Because of my carelessness… my friends…"

Naruto clenched his fist, as Kaguya blinked slowly replying

"I never spoke of Uzumaki Kuragari in detail because he was my greatest shame apart from the humans of this world. I mindlessly believed that he would do it because of who he was… I was wrong. And I am sorry for that…"

"Am I going to die…?" Naruto asked silently... He was ready for the worst. He had already given up…

"No… Yes… that's a fragile question" Kaguya replied simply "It all depends on you… You lost your friends in one night. Your will has been broken. That's the primary reason you were able to come here. Your recovery heavily depends on the people outside."

Naruto slowly widened his eyes,

"Out… side?"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Mount Myoboku, also known as the land of the toads. A place that all the toads summoned by both Jiraiya and Minato live. It was a rich and beautiful land.

It was at this land that Jiraiya, Haku, Gaara, Iruka and Naruto were reverse summoned. Pa and Ma, chief elders of the Toads were waiting for them as Iruka quickly landed speaking in alarm,

"Please can you get him some help?!"

Pa looked in shock as he saw Naruto as well as the hideous wound in his belly,

"Ma!" Pa croaked out as Ma quickly replied "Place him here, now?!"

Placing her palms on the floor she summoned a futon were Naruto's unresponsive figure was placed. Placing her palms to Naruto's body, her eyes widened as she spoke,

"It's incredible, his cells are quickly regenerating. Although he is losing much blood."

"We'll need to cauterize the wound! His cells will cover up everything at the end."

Ma's palms quickly glowed red as she placed her palms on his gut as Naruto roared in pain. The smell of burnt flesh quickly entered the nostrils of the shinobi present who showed no reaction.

Ma finished as Naruto's unconscious form began to writhe on the blood soaked bed.

"At least this gives us time to assess what has happened to him."

Haku looked at Naruto's pained expression as a tear threatened to fall out of her eyes. She then went to her knees to the confusion of everyone as she spoke,

"He is in pain…"

"Well dear sealing up such a wound leaves even the most powerful shinobi in pain."

Haku quickly placed her palm on the cauterized wound creating a cooling effect to Naruto. Pa's eyes widened slowly as Naruto's expression became calm as he muttered,

"He looks so much like Minato-boy… Jiraiya… is he…?"

"Yes…" Jiraiya spoke "It's Uzumaki Naruto. What do we do now?"

"For now take him to the healing pond… It will help with his ruptured coils. Now Jiraiya… What happened to Naruto-chan?" Ma asked as she looked worriedly

Jiraiya closed his eyes as they walked to the pond, with Naruto placed on top a toad. On the way Jiraiya quickly gave a brief summary of what happened to Naruto.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"They are currently struggling to save your life. The question is if you can face them again…" Kaguya spoke as Naruto looked down, disappointment written on his features

"I promised them that I will protect them no matter what. Fu, Toshiro… Han… I failed completely."

Kaguya looked at Naruto's expression, as she thought

'His eyes… just like '**his**' own, Uzumaki Kuragari.'

"We have a lot of time before you will wake up. Are you going to spend all of that berating yourself?" Kaguya asked as to Naruto's shock, a projection of Uzumaki Kuragari was seen between them. Kaguya looked directly to Naruto's stunned eyes.

"Let me tell you a story… His story…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell – Great Spirits**"**

It was the warring periods, a time mostly referred to the First Shinobi world war. There existed the Uzumaki Clan; a clan known for their peaceful nature. Though they were ruthless when the time called for it. Unlike other clans such as the Uchiha, Senju, Hagoromo clans, they had no Clan leader. They were divided into small groups which were all headed by separate individuals. After a brief time, they would convene to discuss about the developments the Clan was to undergo.

For a clan as loving as the Uzumaki Clan, you would assume that they took everyone along with them. That everyone was loved regardless of positions, but that was when Uzumaki Mito took over. During the warring periods the Uzumaki Clan although they loved one of their own, there was a hierarchy that existed there. The higher ranked members were treated similarly to royalty.

While the lower ranked members were usually the first dispatched to the war front if necessary. The Uzumaki Clan resided in the Land of Eddies, an island surrounded by numerous whirlpools that were acted as a natural defense mechanism for the clan. Within the lower ranked members of the Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Kuragari was born.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A crow was seen flying through the air, the wind beating against its wings as it flew, unstopped by nature. It went on for a while before it dropped to the blood soaked grounds beneath it. Landing on top of a dead shinobi, it moved to its eyeballs, pecking deep into it making the ocular fluids gush out.

The entire battlefield was seen with a multitude of shinobi seen as dead carcasses; seemingly spread across the ground without a care in the world. The crows and ravens seemed to be having a field day as they feasted on the corpses of Shinobi.

It was this scene that greeted a squad of four shinobi who wore a black flak jacket with red armor adorning their black undersleeves. The sigil of the Uzumaki clan imprinted proudly on their shoulder pads. The shinobi seemingly landed in the middle of the battleground as they examined the entire land.

"I've got something." A feminine voice rang out as she dashed to a spot where a man was distinguished from the surrounding corpses by his attire. Quickly joined by her teammates, they looked at the corpse

"Rei… is this him?" A man with his hair tied in a ponytail asked he had a bit of stubble underneath his chin

"Yes… taicho but he is dead." a red haired Konoichi spoke as she looked over a corpse. She had green eyes.

"Tch… well this is disappointing…" The captain muttered as he grumbled, his dark brown eyes showing a displeased expression

"We were just deployed to scout, Daisuke-senpai." Another female spoke as she sighed, going to the corpse and bending down. Her hair was tied in a bun as she examined the corpse

"That's what you say Aina but we all know the council of leaders would have loved him to be alive. He was a valuable informant."

"Well forget the body let's be on our way. The informants dead already" A man spoke annoyed as he muttered, "We are wasting time here."

"I need to examine the body." Aina spoke without looking at him

"Tch…" the man scowled "You and your obsession with cadavers. Taicho we are risking ourselves been exposed like this! We need to go."

"Calm down Noboru…" The Captain spoke with a slight edge to his voice "Let her work…"

"This is…" Aina spoke as she examined the wounds on his body. "He was dumped here…"

This drew the attention of the Shinobi beside her

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked curious

"His wounds are not those gotten from a battle, he was tortured. See…"

Aina elaborated by showing the slashes on the corpse's wrist.

"His corpse is not as old as the others here, theirs' are maybe a day older."

Examining his shoulder, she saw a tattoo. Well… anyone would think it was a tattoo. To Aina a recognized expression graced her face as she muttered,

"A seal" Going through a series of hand seals, she pulled out a scroll, from the shoulder of the corpse as she examined it. Daisuke looking at the scroll, chuckled

"Well I think we have what we came for, he was wise holding on to that for us. Anyways are you done Aina?"

Aina nodded throwing the scroll to Daisuke who caught it quickly and sealed it into his wrist. Aina just muttered, as she sealed the body into a scroll

"We still need to seal his body though. There might be more secrets buried here…."

"Shit! Infantry approaching!" Rei spoke as Daisuke quickly ordered

"Quick! Let's move"

With a quick shushin, they vanished from the battlefield

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST- Shippuu Kumikyoku**"**

The land of Whirlpools also called Uzushiogakure was seen surrounded by numerous Whirlpools. The outlying areas were surrounded completely by trees. Unlike the inner parts of the Settlement. It was a large and populous village due to the fact that they weren't constantly involved in the skirmishes that constituted the shinobi world war.

They were a neutral party who showed no alliance to any clan; and because of that they were also feared. The clans around the world knew that if the Uzumaki Clan sided with any other clan, they would gain high military power. The use of seals in combat weren't giving a considerable thought unless the Uzumaki Clan was involved.

The outer parts of the village was seen, on the streets, civilians walked around with joy. The civilians mostly consisted of pregnant women, small children and retired shinobi. Simply putting, most of the individuals were deployed to the borders to serve as lookouts for the village. Or if it was necessary, to fight for the defense of the Village.

To the inner parts of the village, the condition of living was notably increased. But the inner part would be left unexplored for now. Even in the outer parts condition of life was okay as it was conducive for living; for most of the population.

In a dilapidated house, water seemed to be leaking into the wooden floor as a small figure was seen walking out of the house.

He had red hair that flowed down to the base of his neck with black pupils. He looked frail and weak; his eyes slightly empty as they looked despondently to the world. His skin was pale as he walked along the streets. The world was shut from him.

You could clearly see the distinction between him and the rest of the population. He was totally blanketed in darkness… the name Kuragari.

Kuragari went to the market places as he bought some food for himself. The council of leaders agreed that a paltry sum should be given to all orphans to help them take care of themselves. But with the way the world was currently, very little amount was granted to them.

The Bulk of the Clan's money was sent to the shinobi that were on duty. Hence it made them capable to live in the inner parts of the village.

Kuragari walked back home silently as his face was looking down on the earth. Hearing murmurs of praise, he looked up to see a squad of shinobi making themselves to the city, having completed a mission. Kuragari looked at them till they passed him.

Daisuke shared a short glance with him as he passed Kuragari. Kuragari looked at the Uzumaki Clan symbol at the back of their jackets with a bit of longing but he gritted his teeth as he walked home. Walking back into his home, the floor creaked under pressure as he bowed his head speaking in a monotone,

"Tadaima…"

Walking to a picture on the walls Kuragari looked at a couple who looked at each other, smiling. Kuragari slowly muttered,

"Hey Tou-san, Kaa-san, it was another boring day. Well I saw a shinobi squad again, I could swear they have been moving more quickly nowadays. I really wished I was able to be a shinobi; most people my age have been drafted to the borders already. I just feel so angry and upset at myself that I cannot do anything about it."

Kuragari gritted his teeth as memories of the past hit him,

'**I'm sorry boy but your immune system is too weak. According to the report you have a very fragile body, your chakra coils are very weak. You cannot be a shinobi in any sense… normally those with weak chakra coils are drafted to the medical squad but yours are too weak. Any slight use of chakra may kill you. With your fragile body, you wouldn't be able to perform taijutsu… I cannot even forward your medical application to the corps. What's your name so I can draft it?'**

**Kuragari just stared blankly at the doctor as he tuned out everything that was said to him.**

**All he heard was just one sentence: 'You cannot be a shinobi in any sense.'**

'**Oi Oi!'**

**Kuragari silently stood up and ran out of the clinic, not responding to the doctor's calls. He ran only a few distances before he leaned to a building breathing heavily. Tears poured out as he looked to the skies.**

Kuragari sighed as he looked to the outskirts of the village, from the roof of his house.

"Will I ever achieve my dream here…?"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The inner part of the village was shown to possess better living amenities for the individuals. Most shinobi resided here, as they protected the various branch heads of the clan, known collectively as the council of elders.

Some stayed on the outer part as they used their money to improve the living conditions of the place. In the Shinobi barracks, four children were seen as they stood upright with a stern look on their faces. A man, the squad leader spoke with power in their voices.

"You have shown excellence in the tests you have undergone. You are the best four out of this year's recruits, hence you will be dispatched for a mission. There are rumors of some skirmishes that happening close to our border. You are to help the border patrol if push comes to shove."

"Hai…!" The Shinobi chorused

"I will be your squad leader for now, you can call me Ryouichi."

"Now as I call your names you can come and collect your flak jackets"

"Uzumaki Shina" A brown haired female walked up as she bowed her head collecting the jacket before she stepped back

"Uzumaki Shichirou" A spiky red haired male moved forward and collected his jacket

"Uzumaki Taichi" An Uzumaki with slicked back hair moved forward and collected his jacket.

"Finally… Uzumaki Mito." A female shinobi with two buns on her head moved forward, bowed and collected her jacket.

"Good you will move out in an hour… I expect you all to be at the gates earlier than that. Dismissed!"

The four shinobi bowed as Ryouichi disappeared.

"Finally we get to be deployed. We are luckier than the others." Taichi spoke with a sigh; a sword was seen strapped to his back

"Lucky? You know the battlefield's no place for fun? To me… they are the lucky ones."

Shina just began to walk away,

"Where are you going to, Shina?" Taichi asked as she simply spoke

"We have an hour, I'm going to prepare myself for this mission. I have no time to dawdle with you people."

"Sure go ahead, buzzkill" Taichi scowled as Shichirou sighed. Taichi then turned

"What about you Mito… eh?"

Only to see Mito was gone already.

"She always does that. It's really worrying…"

"Says the guy who thinks being selected first for a mission is lucky. Anyways I'm heading off… see you at the gate." Shichirou spoke as he placed his palms in his pockets, walking away leaving a scowling Taichi.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kuragari looked to the wall as a rough map of Uzushiogakure was seen, it showed numerous shipping ports as well as the time they left. While he couldn't make it as a shinobi, Kuragari used that time to pillage most books he could find hence he was incredibly knowledgeable at such a young age.

He scrunched his face in thought as he looked at the map… thinking furiously

'I cannot leave this place because of the whirlpools. I'll have to sneak into one of their boats to get away. That's the only way out. But I have to be mindful and get in a boat that doesn't shinobi on it. It wouldn't do to be sensed so quickly. I have to leave here and find a solution for my problem; I will not be helped here…"

Kuragari moved slowly as he snuck through the trees. His small body together with his black attire enabled him to blend well with the forest.

He began to tire out as his body began to give out. Leaning to a tree he huffed silently as he gritted his teeth. 'I must make it to the boats. I cannot go back now!'

Taking in a huge amount of air, a look of dedication came to his face as he made his way towards one of the boats. Without thinking, he quickly crept inside one as he hid himself in the storage compartment. The boat was rather big as he easily made room for himself.

Hearing footsteps approaching the boat, Kuragari began to hyperventilate as he listened to their discussion.

"There is our boat, we move out to join the border patrol immediately."

'Shit!' Kuragari thought in alarm 'They are shinobi! This is bad!'

"Mito…" Ryouichi's voice was heard "You can scan the surroundings before we leave…"

Kuragari was tensed as a drop of sweat dibbled down his forehead

'I will be caught and sent to prison. Probably killed.'

Outside the boat Mito closed her eyes as her chakra swept through the surrounding area. After a while she opened her eyes as she spoke to Kuragari's shock,

"All clear"

Kuragari's face widened,

'H… How…?'

Kuragari thought furiously as the doctor's words came rushing back to him

"**According to the report you have a very fragile body, your chakra coils are very weak. You cannot be a shinobi in any sense… normally those with weak chakra coils are drafted to the medical squad but yours are too weak. Any slight use of chakra may kill you. With your fragile body, you wouldn't be able to perform taijutsu…"**

Kuragari's eyes widened as he thought

'I see… I basically have little to no chakra in my system. My signature can be easily ignored.'

Kuragari let out a silent sigh of relief as he smiled closing his eyes,

'I will leave as soon as they disembark. I'll have no other chance to move…'

The shinobi boat began to move as Mito and Shina sat across Shichirou and Taichi. Ryouichi stayed standing as he looked ahead to the seas.

Ryouichi spoke,

"We can relax for now till we reach the whirlpools, when we go through it you must be ready at all times. Be alert!"

The squad members nodded as they looked ahead in anticipation, Taichi been the most excited asked,

"Have any of you seen the whirlpools?"

Mito looked ahead as she added,

"None of us should have seen it. We have never set foot outside the village before have we?"

Shichirou nodded, "Though I hear it is quite a sight… what do you think sensei?"

"You would want to hold your thoughts to yourself till you see it." Ryouichi smirked,

"So are you going to cancel it out when we reach there?" Shina asked, curious as Ryouichi mused

"More like… divert. Yes… lets go with divert. Any seasoned shinobi can pull it off if you know the process well. Why do you think we emphasized more on you water release than any other chakra nature?"

"Wow… I never expected that. I can't wait then!" Taichi spoke in excitement. His teammates were also excited but were composed enough not to voice their thoughts. To Mito she was expecting it to be a sight since it was said to protect the village for years.

Mito felt the current getting stronger as she muttered, 'It's here…'

Taichi looked forward as he looked in excitement. His along with his comrades eyes widened in awe at the sight before them.

'Unbelievable…'

The sea was given a bird's eye view as a multiple large whirlpools that had up to numerous Kilometers in diameter were seen. They seemed to be rotating with immense power as a really deep abyss was seen in the center of each of them.

Ryouichi used that time to speak,

"The tales of these whirlpools predate to the Rikudo Sennin… Not very far from shore… towards the western side, on which the ocean main lies open without end, are those very deep whirlpools of waters which we call by its familiar name, '**The multiple navels of the sea.**' They are said to suck in waves and spew them forth again twice every day..."

"…There are other whirlpools surrounding the entirety of Uzushiogakure. Why no one resides at the outer laying parts of the villages is that the shores are filled twice a day with sudden inundations that anyone who may by chance be found a little inward from the shore can hardly get away."

Shichirou looked ahead in awe,

"It's really a sight…"

"Of course it is…" Ryouichi spoke as he chuckled in amusement "A number of ships belonging to the enemy, shattered at first by a tempest were afterwards devoured by this same Charybdis."

"Charybdis…?" Shina asked in confusion as Ryouichi nodded his head as he explained

"The name given to the whirlpools, for a while it was assumed to be as sea monster. Another interesting to know is that '**when one out of all the men who had been in these ships, still breathing, swam over the waves, while the rest were dying, it came swept by the force of the receding waters, up to the edge of that most frightening abyss…**"

Mito's eyes widened in recognition as she finished his words for him, "**And when now he beheld yawning before him the deep chaos whose end he could not see, and half dead from very fear, expected to be hurled into it, suddenly in a way that he could not have hoped he was cast upon a certain rock…**"

Taichi then finshed the statement in awe "**…and sat him down…**"

"Impressive… you remember the poem" Ryouichi spoke as he clasped his hands, going through a series of hand seals.

"Of course…" Mito spoke, "but to think they were referencing this whirlpool."

Shina and Shichirou looked on in amazement.

"This has stood as our second line of defense since the creation of the Uzumaki Clan. It has never been breached so far."

Ryouichi concluded as he muttered,

'**UZUMAKI SECRET TECHNIQUE, WATER STYLE: ALTERNATING CURRENTS**'

To their astonishment, the two close whirlpools before them separated in a grandiose fashion as the boat successfully passed through the whirlpool.

Ryouichi's face spoke with complete seriousness as his once playful voice changed to a much deeper tone

"**You seeing this means you are now the first line of defense against the enemy. We are now entering the enemy's territory. From now as I said earlier…**"

"**Stay alert!**" The four recruits spoke with their voices full of conviction. They stood as they looked to the new surroundings beyond the whirlpool.

True to Ryouichi's words, they began to feel in enemy territory as a thick fog surrounded them completely with the squad proceeding to land.

It took till night for the squad to get to the land neighboring villages, not knowing they were taking with them a being that would change the course of the clan completely.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Deep in the food compartment, Kuragari lay there patient, with his eyes completely red. His body wasn't handling the new environment very well. He began to heave in and out as he grabbed his chest in pain. He felt his heart beat quicken as he gripped the floor of the boat, his nails digging into the boat as he muttered in pain,

'What is happening to me?! My body!'

The moon shone over the land as the squad dropped from the boat with Kuragari colliding with the base of the boat making the individuals the squad tense as they noticed the sound.

Quickly removing the Kunai from their sleeves, Ryouichi spoke in a stern voice,

"I thought you sensed no one."

"I didn't." Mito spoke as her eyes looked stoically to the boat

"A veteran perhaps?" Ryouichi mused as he spoke, so low that it was audible to the occupants of the area.

"I suggest you come out of the boat immediately."

There was no movement, just an eerie silence as they looked on in confusion, alertness and a slight degree of apprehension.

Ryouichi quickly moved as he tore open the food compartment revealing a half conscious Kuragari who was panting as he grabbed his teeth.

'An Uzumaki? What was he doing here?' Ryouichi thought in alarm as he saw Kuragari. The recruits looked in confusion as they wondered what he was doing here.

Quickly Ryouichi ordered, 'Shina …'

"Hai…" Shina replied as she made her way to Kuragari scanning his body with a familiar green chakra. Finishing her diagnosis, she spoke in worry…

"His body is showing an allergic reaction to the surroundings. And another problem is that I cannot heal him."

"Nani…" Taichi spoke with confusion, "Why…?"

"His body…" Shina spoke in shock as a drop of sweat dropped from her head "It doesn't have a strong chakra network. Simply saying… it's as if he doesn't have chakra."

"That must be why Mito couldn't sense him earlier…" Shichirou mused as Mito looked on in silence "But the question is… What is he doing here?"

Mito spoke

"We need to get him to safety at least. At the border he we might find someone to help him."

Shina reached into her back pocket as she removed three pills, gently putting them into his mouth.

"This should help with the allergies. For now…"

Mito's eyes widened in alarm, as she spoke in silence

"Unfriendly shinobi approaching in top speed."

"Do we have time to retreat?" Shichirou asked as Ryouichi's hands where slightly lifted in preparation for battle.

"Not with him…" Mito spoke as she removed a kunai in defense.

"So we fight huh…" Taichi spoke as he removed his sword as he stood in a stance. Shichirou, Ryouichi and Taichi stood in a defensive formation with Mito slightly behind them as she placed her palms on the ground closing her eyes.

The medic, Shina stood in front of Kuragari as her pupils darted left and right in alarm.

"Mito…" Ryouichi spoke as Mito replied, her eyes closed

"Understood Taicho… 40 meters…"

The sound of Shinobi's footsteps darting to their location were heard as they traversed through the forest.

"30 meters…"

"20 meters…"

Taichi shifted to a stance as he muttered in a cold voice,

'**HIMITSU KENJUTSU…**'

"10 meters…"

'**SHI NO HA'**

"They're here"

Mito looked ahead as the squad stood ready for the confrontation…

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: ****"**Ao no Exorcist OST – Exorcist**"**

To his heed numerous wind blades emerges from a slash of Taichi's sword as Shichirou muttered

"**KATON: KAGE RYUUKA**"

Numerous dragons made out of flame emerged from his lips as they combined with the wind blades bifurcating the unlucky first batch of Shinobi. The fiery sword attacks destroyed the surrounding trees as

In a quickly show of speed three of the enemy landed before them as Ryouichi quickly slit their throats in a swift and precise fashion.

To their shock multiple rock projectiles began to be launched at them in tremendous speeds. Mito quickly channeled chakra to the earth as a large barrier emerged in front of them. The rock's collided with the barrier emitting a huge amount of dust to the atmosphere. It continued for a while as Taichi asked,

"Just how many are they?!"

"I'm not sure, they have a sensor that is blocking my senses."

"Then switch to your bloodline already…"

"I knew that."

Mito spoke as she spoke, stunned

"They are over a hundred of them!"

To their shock two shinobi landed on top of them as they moved down to strike Shina who held her kunai in a reverse grip, she channeled wind chakra through her blade cutting them through.

She scowled as blood landed on her clothes.

"A hundred!" Shichirou spoke in surprise as he deflected a kunai,

'We need to find a way to retreat.' Ryouichi thought in alarm as he mused 'They wouldn't be able to handle that much.'

His eyes shifted to the boat as he tried to find a strategy in which they could escape.

'We need to get on the… SHIT!'

Suddenly a kunai with an exploding tag whizzed past them as it connected with the boat destroying it completely in a humongous conflagration.

"That was our only escape route! Daam it!"

Kuragari's lone eye opened as he felt the tremors on the earth. He could hear their last words before they were attacked,

"**Unfriendly shinobi approaching in top speed."**

"**Do we have time to retreat?" Shichirou asked as Ryouichi's hands where slightly lifted in preparation for battle.**

"**Not with him…" Mito spoke as she removed a kunai in defense.**

"**So we fight huh…" Taichi spoke as he removed his sword as he stood in a stance. Shichirou, Ryouichi and Taichi stood in a defensive formation with Mito slightly behind them as she placed her palms on the ground closing her eyes.**

Kuragari's eyes widened, "They are protecting me…"

"Why… Why am I weak?" He gritted his teeth as he tried to stand only for a sharp pain to emerge from his legs as a kunai was stabbed into it. Kuragari gasped in pain as Shina noticed his predicament.

"Shit he's injured!" Shina spoke in alarm as she evaded a punch from a nearby Shinobi. Going for a sweeping kick, the shinobi jumped up as he came down with a concussive punch to her skull.

"**Gah…**" Shina growled in pain as she saw stars for a second before a kunai lodged itself in her right shoulder.

Growling, she ripped it out as she dodged the next overhead swipe by the next shinobi; piercing into his neck. The Shinobi gargled blood out as he collapsed to the earth.

Almost immediately another Shinobi took the dead one's place. Shina thought in worry as she blocked the next kunai strike with her own,

'There's no time to attend to him!'

"The kid will have to hold on for a bit."

Ryouichi shouted as he frowned, cutting through the incoming shinobi with expertise

'They are getting tougher… This is bad!'

Suddenly the earth began to rumble as it destabilized the Uzumaki squad making them stagger for a bit. Numerous spikes began to drop from above as they tried to dodge. Seeing one heading for Kuragari, Taichi gritted his teeth as he picked him up rolling away. The spikes lodged itself through Taichi's thigh pinning him to the earth.

Taichi roared in pain to his teammates' alarm. From the ground, he used his sword to destroy the incoming projectiles.

"Please… I need Power… Power… I hate this… **I hate weakness… Give me power to protect them… PLEASE**."

"Move…"

"Move…"

"**Move!**"

Kuragari roared to his body as nobody noticed the moon glow a little brighter…

Quickly a Shinobi quickly landed before Taichi kicking his wrist violently as he released the sword. Taichi gasped as he felt his wrist break.

Removing a kunai the shinobi moved to kill Taichi as the squad looked in alarm.

'**SQUELCH'**

To the shock of many, the Shinobi gasped in pain as he looked down to see a hand lodged through his stomach. He looked in down in shock to see Kuragari bifurcating him completely.

Kuragari looked hypnotized as his body moved like a puppet under the control of strings. Kuragari quickly reached for the Kunai lodged in his leg as he removed it completely without so much as a wince. Taichi looked on in shock as Kuragari didn't spare him a glance. With a stunning speed, Kuragari vanished,

"What?!"

To everyone's shock, the shinobi surrounding the squad were quickly decapitated… with Kuragari appearing in front of them, his back facing the squad

'What is happening?!' Shina looked on in shock as Mito gasped in shock, as she read his chakra levels. Mito paid no heed to the amount of blood that was secreted from her head as she muttered,

"This chakra…"

Ryouichi narrowed his eyes as he thought in alarm,

"What happened…?"

Shina quickly moved to Taichi's pained form on the ground as she spoke,

"This will hurt…"

Taichi looked at her as he gritted his teeth… 'You don't say…'

Taichi's screams went unheeded as the team look at Kuragari with a slight alertness

"You want to say something, Mito" Shichirou asked as he saw her expression.

Kuragari spoke in a hoarse manner, it seemed almost twisted, demonic even. It caught the squad's attention

"**83… shinobi 83… I… kill**"

The Iwa shinobi which were hidden in the trees spoke in alarm,

"What's that kid doing?"

Suddenly Kuragari appeared in front of him to his shock as two black rods were seen in each of his hands. With a swift movement, Kuragari dug the rods into both sides of the Shinobi's cranium.

'**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHH!**'

The shinobi screamed in pain as blood poured out in a grotesque fashion from all his orifices. Ripping the rods out. Kuragari let the Shinobi fall to the earth as blood poured out coating the earth in red.

Immediately Kuragari turned towards the remaining Iwa shinobi, they quickly moved back in a quick formation as they all threw kunai laced with exploding tags towards him. The tags exploded; destroying the tree he was on completely.

A huge black smoke filled the area as the shinobi almost relaxed,

"Is he dead?"

'**AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!'**

They got their answer as numerous screams were heard behind them.

Then the carnage began…

Kuragari slaughtered his way through the forces, decimating them as Shina muttered, disgusted

'I'm going to be sick…'

Blood was the only thing seen as Kuragari slaughtered them mercilessly though the trees. Explosions rang out as Taichi stood up with a makeshift crutch as he gritted his teeth in pain. Looking deep into the forest he mused,

"What is happening now?"

Screams continued to be heard through the night as Mito just stood there stunned at the chakra Kuragari kept exuding… one thought kept riveting through her mind

'Just who is that boy?'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"**It's over…"**

Shichirou muttered as the squad looked on in tension,

The forest was seen, silent as a graveyard as the screams died down. The once alive Iwa army were seen as battered corpses. Some were pierced through trees; some bifurcated; some with gaping holes though their guts…

Sounds of fist colliding with flesh was heard as Kuragari was seen beating away at a head of a shinobi. The dead body could hold no resistance as the Shinobi's head was battered beyond recognition. Blood soaked the earth as Kuragari's expression was hidden from view.

It was a gory sight…

The Uzumaki squad tensed as the sounds of slow footsteps headed towards them. Kuragari was revealed slowly under the moonlight as his body was caked in blood. Kuragari's pupils shifted to them as they tensed.

A brief silence went through the blood soaked grounds as the squad was in deep contemplation… the blood looked so beautiful under the moon light…

To their shock, the blood stained rods in his hands dropped to the earth as he fell down unconscious… The moon then decreased in its luster as the lighting to the forest decreased completely.

CUT TO BLACK

**Play Ending theme: **"Witch Hunter Robin – Shell"

**CHAPTER END**


	25. Assembly

**Play Opening Theme:** "Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Day you Laugh"

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE:** ASSEMBLY

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Maisou"

Uzumaki Kuragari looked across the squad of Shinobi in the forest as they tensed.

'Is he going to kill us?' Taichi thought gravely

To their shock, the blood stained rods in his hands dropped to the earth as he fell down unconscious…

'**To think mere human desire was enough to draw my power… Interesting…**'

Kuragari thought as he went into a deep sleep '**Who… are you?**'

Silence filled the forest as the Shinobi did not move from their positions. They just stood and waited, looking at Kuragari's unconscious form as they tried to digest what they had seen. Mito walked up to his unconscious form as it snapped the remaining shinobi out of their musings.

"Would you come and help me carry him?" Mito spoke out to no one in particular, eager to take him to the patrol hideout to rest. Shichirou looked sternly as he spoke, looking to Ryouichi

"What do you say Taicho?"

Ryouichi looked at Kuragari with a stern expression. This stunned Mito for a bit as she looked pleadingly at him. Ryouichi was no fool, he knew what he had just witnessed. The boy in front of him had decimated an army completely without remorse.

This was no ordinary child… Where had he come from? His parents? Relatives? Surely there was someone who knew him.

To Ryouichi, noting his red hair had already given him the answer to the first question. This was an Uzumaki kid, but his parents… that he had no idea. But from the occurrences before the attack, He had almost no chakra in his body. That was an anomaly because even civilians had the ability to wield chakra. Hell, every creature that lived in the elemental nations had an innate amount of chakra in their systems.

So this brought a great degree of confusion to Ryouichi. Did something happen in the forest that he missed? Perhaps a bloodline? Ryouichi mused as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He made no attempt to turn due to him recognizing the chakra signature. Shina walked past him to pick up Kuragari.

"Tch… for his small form he is heavy."

Mito's eyes tensed as she spoke,

"Incoming shinobi!"

'Another attack?' Taichi thought gravely as Ryouichi rose his right hand up in the air

"Relax" Ryouichi spoke as his squad tensed, "They are with us."

Seven shinobi dropped from the trees into the clearing as they looked around. Six immediately shifted to the surroundings to scan for enemies.

"Your squad is late, Genjiro."

"Ryouichi!" The man called Genjiro was observed. He had shaggy red hair that framed his head which possessed red pupils.

"To think you got a squad. Anyways, sorry for being late." Genjiro mused we had to deal with an Iwa attack. "They seem to be getting bolder nowadays."

Ryouici nodded his head as Genjiro mused his head looking around. He whistled as he commented "Well it seems you took care of these ones anyways. A little too much blood but regardless, impressive."

"While we took care of the first lot '**he**' took care of the remaining 83 of them." Ryouichi commented as he walked towards Mito gesturing to Kuragari on her back.

"Eh… that kid? He doesn't look like much. Might need some food though… Oh I know…" Doubt was clearly heard in his voice before Genjiro chuckled "Are you trying to get me back because of that waitress incident? I apologized you know."

Ryouichi sighed, as he collected Kuragari from a slightly hesitant Mito before she acquiesced. Ryouichi hefted him to his back as he replied

"I had forgotten about that… But on a more serious note it's true."

Genjiro looked stunned, "You are serious… This is serious." He spoke in astonishment as he frowned in thought

"Yea that's what I thought… We need to get to the hideout though…"

"Of course…"

Ryouichi turned to Shina

"Shina, hand Taichi some painkillers. Shichirou you back him and follow me."

The respective shinobi nodded their heads as they went to do their duties.

Ryouichi looked ahead as he spoke,

"I will be travelling behind as you follow Genjiro's squad "We have to get to the border as quickly as possible. It's not a good idea to be out in the night. Well… Let's go!"

Genjiro nodded his head as they dashed to the trees heading to the hideout at the borders.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

At the hideout Ryouichi looked at Genjiro as serious expressions were seen on their faces.

"So that's what happened." Genjiro spoke he mused. "What are you going to do now?"

"Iwa launched an attack they expected to work but it didn't. They wouldn't attack again due to their defeat. So I intend to head back to the Hall of Hrothgar."

Genjiro arched an eyebrow,

"I see… That's what you intend to do? Well I'll highly recommend it but what are you going to do with your squad. Will you leave them here?"

"They have a mission don't they? Besides, I can't go with all of them given the situation now. I'll leave them under your care as I head back with him. There is a need for a witness to be present, that's why no one but me can take him there…"

Genjiro nodded his head as he got up.

"Well you should be going. I don't like you pawning up your lads to me. I wouldn't pet them you know. Besides we have our problems here…"

"I know… the missing cases huh…"

"Yea… the council is even worried about it." Genjiro muttered as he sighed

'These times…'

Ryouichi smirked, "Well whatever the case, we will fight for the Uzumaki clan. I'll be going."

Ryouichi got up as Genjiro spoke

"Again I wouldn't pet them…"

"Oh they'll get by without you. They're capable… I'll be gone tomorrow." Ryouichi interrupted

Ryouichi smirked as he walked out of the room they were in, judged to be an office.

Ryouichi walked to the medical ward of the hideout. His eyes scanned the numerous unconscious and writhing bodies as he spotted his squad sitting around Kuragari. Shina was seen scanning his body as she spoke in astonishment,

"It's unbelievable! His body is completely healed. And he actually has chakra, a stunning amount!"

"Yea yea…" Taichi grumbled in jealousy as he looked at Kuragari. Shichirou chuckled in an amused fashion as Taichi fumed.

"Well I see that you are doing okay, that's good. How's the kid?" Ryouichi spoke smiling as he got their attention.

"Taicho!" Taichi spoke gladly as Ryouichi nodded his head in recognition as he spoke,

"How's your injury Taichi?"

"Well it's healing… But not as fast as his '**though**'" Taichi frowned

"Come to think of it, he wasn't seriously injured as you were…" Mito added as she looked at Kuragari. "But if he is healed why isn't he up yet?"

"It's due to the amount of chakra he just used like that. His body is trying to adjust to it. Well… that's my theory." Shina spoke as she finished scanning Kuragari's body as she sighed

"It's good to hear that he's fully healed. I'll have to take him with me." Ryouichi spoke as his squad looked at him in confusion,

"Where, Taicho?"

"Back to Uzushiogakure." Ryouichi answered promptly as his squad's eyes widened

"We are returning so soon?" Shichirou asked, as Ryouichi replied

"Not we… I am returning with him."

"Why if I may ask." Shina asked as Ryouichi folded his arms

"Well for one, he isn't part of this mission. We do not know how he got on the boat. Basically we do not know a lot of things that's why I'm taking him to face the Council of Leaders in Hrothgar. It's important we know he is not a threat as to what happened earlier."

"I see…" Taichi mused as Mito nodded her head

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. Genjiro will instruct you on the necessary things to do as you are here. I'll get back as soon as I can."

"Understood Taicho" They chorused as Ryouichi nodded his head smiling as he commented

"When I was told I'd be having a team, I honestly thought it was going to be a bother. But seeing how you performed recently, I'm beginning to like you. I'm really impressed. Good job, and compose yourself while I'm gone, Okay?"

The squad smiled as they nodded happily,

"Hai, Taicho"

'And you…' Taicho thought as he looked at Kuragari, 'we will solve your puzzle soon enough…'

Kuragari's unconscious form was seen on the bed as he breath in and out peacefully…

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Our scout reports came in, we lost the battle." A shinobi spoke as he put a knee down in respect to the Tsuchikage.

"I see…" The First Tsuchikage, Ishikawa muttered from his desk. The Tsuchikage muttered, he was a middle aged man with flowing grey hair. He had a moustache of the same color and had a permanent stern visage to complete his looks. He turned to an individual who was sitting in the guest chair as he commented

"It seems the possibility of gaining the Uzumaki bloodline dwindles with time."

"Yes… This is a very fragile situation. To think that we, the first village are having difficulty capturing a clan." The man spoke as he scowled… "The daam Uzumaki… But a group has been reported to be kidnapping members of the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju"

"I see…" Ishikawa spoke as he mused "We might have to make contact…"

"Anyways… there are rumors of another village been formed… west of us in the cloudy regions. Apparently, Shinzu is the head of the conglomerate of clans. He will take lead."

"Shinzu huh…" The Tsuchikage muttered, "Brings back memories… We will wait till they have sorted themselves out and shown that they have a capable army before we can think of an alliance.

"Understood Tsuchikage-sama."

"Let's get to another point of business" Ishikawa muttered as the guest replied

"Hai Tsuchikage, the Uchiha and Senju conflict as usual…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The morning sun beamed down on the elemental nations as it marked the beginning of a new day. In the ocean that surrounded Uzushiogakure, a boat was seen heading back to the village as the waves rippled through the water…

Kuragari grunted as he woke up, looking around…

"**Where am I?**"

He spoke as he looked round, noting the ocean

"You are awake… that's good" Ryouichi's voice jarred him out of his thoughts as he looked behind him to see Ryouichi looking at him with a scrutinizing stare.

Kuragari looked at him as his memories were a tad blurry,

"You look familiar…" Kuragari grunted as he placed his hand on his head. A migraine shooting through. "What happened…?"

"You don't remember?" Ryouichi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I remember being on the boat then I collapsed… Then…"

Kuragari's eyes widened as the memories of the previous day hit him. He lurched to the side of the boat as he threw up violently. His eyes kept dilating and constricting as he looked at his palms. Seeing imaginary bloodstains on it.

'What did I do?! I killed all those people!'

He began to pant as Ryouichi smiled,

"You remember huh…" He spoke rhetorically "Well, seeing your expression makes me kinda happy. You never intended to do that… That's good."

"Why did I kill those people…? What happened to me?!" Kuragari spoke as he began to hyperventilate.

"That is what we are going to find out once we get back to the village. So calm down…" Ryouichi spoke placing his palm on Kuragari's shoulder soothingly.

Kuragari stared at him for a while before calming down considerably as Ryouichi spoke,

"That's it… now care to tell me your name?"

"K…Kuragari…" Kuragari spoke with a slight hesitation

Ryouichi looked at him as he frowned, his eyes narrowing

"Who named you boy…? Isn't that's a little scary"

Kuragari didn't reply just staring at the approaching village as they got closer to it

'An orphan huh…'

Ryouichi thought as he smiled sadly. He was brought out of his musings as Kuragari asked,

"What are they going to do to me?"

"It depends… Right now I can tell you are not a threat but one question though…" This caught Kuragari's attention as Ryouichi asked,

"What were you doing in that boat?"

A brief silence passed through as Kuragari muttered,

"I was trying to be someone…"

Ryouichi arched an eyebrow in confusion before he shrugged,

"You have a high chance of going scot free for that… But due to what happened last night, we don't know the decision the Council will make. Ah… We are here already…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Clannad OST – Snowfield"

The Hall of Hrothgar was seen; it was the meeting venue of the various leaders of factions of the Uzumaki Clan. Whenever a leader might have died, the various leaders would convene and find a suitable replacement as soon as possible.

The five faction leaders sat on a long table as Ryouichi was seen across them. The Leaders examined the mission report for a few minutes as an old man, who resided in the middle took the time to begin the meeting.

"I want to preside over this meeting, is it acceptable?"

The other men nodded their heads in agreement as the man took his time to address Ryouichi.

"Uzumaki Ryouichi, we saw your report from your mission. We have a question though… where is the boy? We might… no… We **will** have some questions from him."

"He's here…"

Ryouichi rose his hand to signal the guards as Kuragari made his way into the huge hall, looking in slight awe… The Hall was adorned with five huge pillars in a pentagram design, signifying the various Uzumaki factions. The ceiling was embroidered with a huge Uzumaki Clan Sigil that was Crimson in color.

Making his way to Ryouichi, he looked at the Leaders as they examined him from their various perspective.

The Leader at the far left rubbed his grey beard as he hummed,

"You say that he was the one that took down 83 shinobi single handedly…"

"Yes… Raitongu-sama" Ryouichi replied

"You boy…" Raitongu spoke as he called Kuragari attention, "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki… Kuragari…" Kuragari answered a little bit apprehensive. He could say only few were called to be in the presence of the Leaders before him. Raitongu's eyes narrowed in scrutiny

"Is it true you killed the shinobi…?"

"Yes…" Kuragari spoke with his head bowed. There was no way around it. All he had to say was the truth…

"Strange isn't it?" The second left Leader spoke "We would have known him as a shinobi but his name doesn't ring any bells."

Kuragari used that time to speak,

"I'm not a shinobi of Uzushiogakure…"

"That explains a lot… so care to elaborate how you were able to kill 83 Iwagakure shinobi…" Raitongu asked resting his chin on the back of his palms as his eyes narrowed…

Kuragari looked conflicted, as confused as the Clan leaders. He decided to just speak out

"The truth is… I don't know myself… I thought I was going to die, that the shinobi protecting me was going to die… I didn't know what happened… It just did…"

"A hidden bloodline perhaps…" The Leader at the far right suggested

"It might be possible, your parents?" Raitongu asked shifting his pupils to the Leader before turning to Kuragari once more

"Uzumaki Sakazuki and Uzumaki Asuka" Kuragari replied as he hummed in thought,

"So what do you think Daiki-san" Raitongu asked the presiding Leader in the middle,

"I think I know them, but they weren't recognized to have any bloodline. This is perplexing…" Daiki spoke before asking sternly,

"So why were you found in the shinobi boats, you know subversion would lead to severe punishment."

"I just wanted to change myself…" Kuragari spoke as he gritted his teeth prompting confused looks from the clan Leaders. Kuragari continued,

"Please… elaborate" Daiki spoke a little interested

"You don't know me because I wasn't a shinobi. I wasn't ever going to be a shinobi. Compared to what you all are sensing now I had no chakra in my body. I was a waste of a human being. I was so weak I despised my weakness. I tried to be a shinobi to at least have some worth…"

Ryouichi and the clan leaders as well as the guards at the doors listened attentively

"I felt like I didn't belong here, that I wasn't a member of the Uzumaki Clan. I met the Shinobi doctor who told there was no way I could be a shinobi… I knew that I wouldn't get any help from anyone here… Then I decided to search outside the village to try and find a meaning to myself. To my purpose of living… That's why I decided to sneak out. With this power in my grasp, all I need to do is train and learn to control it. Then I will be able to fulfill my dream…"

"And what is that, Kuragari-kun?" Daiki asked

"To protect the clan…" Kuragari spoke with all seriousness as he looked directly to Daiki who hummed.

'This conviction…'

"Well Kuragari, can you show us this special chakra of yours? Ryouichi described it but we would love to see it."

"I… don't know how to channel it."

A brief silence went through the hall as Daiki hummed "Figures… You didn't have Shinobi training after all… Why don't you both wait outside… we will call you to hear our decision."

Kuragari nodded his head as he and Ryouichi bowed in respect before moving out of the Hall and waited for the council's decision. They sat down as silence went through the two individuals. Ignoring the messenger who ran out of the hall very quickly, Ryouichi then took his time to speak,

"Regardless of the decision they will make I would like to thank you…"

This prompted a confused expression from Kuragari as Ryouichi smiled,

"If not for you my squad could have been dead. I would have not been able to protect all of them… I'm really grateful."

Kuragari smiled as he nodded his head, "No problem…"

The guard walked towards them as he spoke,

"The Leaders will see you now…"

Ryouichi nodded his head as he smiled to Kuragari, "Well, ready to hear your fate?"

Kuragari nodded his head, "Might as well get this over with…"

Finding themselves in front of the Council, a short silence passed before Raitongu chose his time to speak.

"Uzumaki Kuragari, you attempted to leave the village, an attempt at subversion. The law dictates you be imprisoned for life…"

Kuragari's eyes widened as he tried to digest the new information. 'Don't tell me…'

"We are curious to see your capabilities however… and for some reason you have impressed Daiki-san. Which honestly makes me more curious. Listening to your reasons and with the fact that Ryouichi credited the safety of his team to you in the report. We would allow you to be a shinobi… after a probated stay in the village of course." Raitongu spoke before he chuckled "You aren't getting scot free…"

Daiki nodded his head in agreement "Besides… with the escalating conflicts arising all over the Elemental Nations especially with the Uchiha and the Senju Clans, we could use your help in defending the Uzumaki Clan from the skirmishes that might reach our borders. With the agreement of the Council of Leaders, here in the Hall of Hrothgar… We deem you fit to be a shinobi."

Kuragari's eyes glossed for a slight second as he was moved to tears, "Not wanting to show weakness in front of the Council he wiped off the emerging tears in his eyes as he muttered,

"Arigatou…"

Daiki nodded his head as he spoke, "Naturally we would suggest Ryouichi to train you since you are familiar with him but he has a squad with him. You are untrained, it would be unwise to lump you into his squad. The risks are too great… We have decided you will train under Uzumaki Daisuke. It wasn't long since he came back from his mission. We would monitor your progress during this probationary period."

Kuragari nodded his head in total agreement as Daiki asked out,

"Isn't he here yet?"

Almost on command, Daisuke shunshined into the Hall as he bowed,

"You called for me my Council."

'Y…You?'

Kuragari looked in recognition as he remembered Daisuke's face earlier. The messenger that earlier went out came back in as he went to his post.

Daiki smirked,

"Yes Daisuke… we have a duty for you perform…"

"Whatever the council needs… I will provide." Daisuke bowed as his eyes connected with Kuragari's; a brief recognition going through them

Kuragari looked stunned as a thought rippled through his mindset,

'Everything will change for me from now henceforth. The world will know my name… Uzumaki Kuragari.'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kuragari went to his apartment after the long day. To say he was overjoyed would be an understatement. Walking to his parents pictures, he just smiled joyfully as tears began to pour out;

"Finally, Tou-san Kaa-san I can be a shinobi. I can finally protect this clan as you have done."

Kuragari smiled joyfully as his eyes shimmered with brightness as he looked to the setting sun…

"Tomorrow will be a new day…"

Kuragari spoke as he made his way to the bed, eager for an early night's rest. Kuragari closed his eyes as he opened them to a new world…

Kuragari's eyes widened at the surrounding he was in; he was surrounded by nature as he felt serene; at peace even. He could see the mountains in the distance the birds flying about in peace…

"Where am I?" He asked confused as a familiar voice spoke,

"**Your mindscape… It reflects your current state of mind…**"

Kuragari looked ahead in stunned silence as he saw a white orb glowing with power.

"Who… What are you…?" Kuragari asked stunned at what he felt from the orb.

"You are an interesting human… Kuragari… Uzumaki…" the orb spoke in a distorted voice.

Kuragari's eyes widened as he was enveloped by white…

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kuragari couldn't contain his smile as he stood across Daisuke who smirked at him. Slightly scratching his stubble, he muttered,

"I must say you look quite jolly from the first time I saw you."

"Eh… You remember me?" Kuragari asked in astonishment

"I never forget what I see…" Daisuke spoke tapping the side of his head in amusement

"Cool… You must know a lot"

"And seen a lot kid… Well shall we begin on physical exercises?" Daisuke asked as Kuragari beamed

Daisuke quickly smirked as he removed four slips of paper as he moved towards Kuragari.

Bending down a bit, he slapped them to his ankles and wrists. Standing up, he removed two more and placed them on his shoulder. Kuragari examined them as they stuck firmly.

Daisuke looked at him with a smile, as began to walk away to Kuragari's confusion

"The first step is… to go home."

"Huh…" Kuragari tilted his head dumbly as he growled "Don't rip me off you jerk! **ACK!**"

Kuragari immediately got imprinted to the ground as he began to feel the air a little bit heavier. Daisuke waved him,

"See you tomorrow at the first crow."

Kuragari's eyes widened in shock, gritting in teeth

"Weight seals! What the fuck?! I can't move!"

And so began the training of Kuragari to become a shinobi of Uzushiogakure.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Early Summer Rain**"**

Kuragari walked through the village to the inner parts. He looked around in slight awe; as he didn't have the time to notice the beauty of the place since the first time he was going to face the Council of Leaders.

He moved till he came to a cottage where he saw an old woman moving into the house; she was carrying a bag of groceries. He quickly sped up,

"Oba-san… Let me help you with these."

The old woman smiled as Kuragari collected them,

"Oh… Kura-chan. Thank you; Taichi is currently inside the house. He's busy with training as usual."

"Oh…"

Kuragari mused as he walked into the house, removing his sandals. He looked around as he placed the groceries on them. He moved on to the courtyard were Taichi was seen practicing some sword stances.

"How are you doing?" Kuragari asked as Taichi smirked arching an eyebrow 'Weird greeting.'

"Kuragari huh… You are late."

"Sorry… I lost track of time. I was…"

"I don't care what you do with your time." Taichi asked as he ignored the excuse and went for a stance as Kuragari watched on unimpressed.

"Why did you choose Kenjutsu? It seems boring and outdated."

"Just so you know kenjutsu was the first art practiced in early times." Taichi retorted as Kuragari smirked

"You did just hear me use the word boring and outdated didn't you?"

Taichi humphed as he added cents to his point,

"It doesn't matter. You don't know how cool it is. Even Daisuke-sempai uses it. And he is one of the powerful members of the village. You should know."

"Well can't argue with that." Kuragari spoke as Taichi smirked,

"Besides how is your training going?"

"Its pure hell man…" Kuragari moaned, "He's sick… Sick I tell you! He seemed to delight in making me suffer!"

Taichi just chuckled as he went through some test slashes

"Kenjutsu allows for precise movements. As well as used for a variety of techniques; it can be strengthened with earth, attacks can be enhanced with water, fire and wind. And sharpened with wind and lightning. It's a pretty cool art as well as popular with the ladies."

"With that lecture, what ladies...?" Kuragari asked dryly before he sighed, "Anyways we are been sidetracked, let's get on with our training."

"Yea… you are going to get your ass kicked."

"In the weapons part yes. But it comes to jutsu… I'll roast you…" Kuragari chuckled darkly as Taichi sighed in worry,

"Y…You have some problems dude…" Kuragari just chuckled as he removed his kunai ready for a clash thinking sarcastically.

'Tell me about it?'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Weeks passed as Kuragari flourished under Daisuke's tutorship. He grew in leaps and bounds to Daisuke's joy. He quickly gained control of his chakra network as he began to be recognized properly as a shinobi.

Kuragari was seen meditating in one of the isolated training grounds as he relaxed to the peace surrounding him. A tune began to play through the forest as Kuragari's eyes slowly widened having a stunned expression. The voice beautifully flowed with the flute as if they were in a dance; a perfect dance.

'Such peace in this times…' Kuragari thought as he followed the voice; the voice seemingly clearing the path as Kuragari looked ahead to the branch on the tree as an expression of recognition graced his face,

"You?" Kuragari spoke as the person was revealed to be Shina. Her violet eyes narrowed at him, her brown hair slowly moving along the wind. She muttered

"That ability of yours is annoying…"

Kuragari looked at her in shock,

"I never knew you to sing."

"W… Well everyone has their quirks don't they?" Shina huffed as a slight blush stained her cheeks,

'I was careless…'

"You… why do you come here to sing?"

Shina looked shocked as Kuragari quickly invaded her personal space on the branch looking at her smiling goofily.

"Tch… Don't invade my space like that!" Shina quickly pushed him off the branch as he performed a back flip landing on the ground with a smug grin to Shina's ire.

"Well… you haven't answered my question."

"And I don't intend to…" Shina growled as she asked in annoyance "How did you find this place?"

"I was just roaming about looking for a quiet place to train… To think such a ground is abandoned" Kuragari spoke looking around

"Well this ground is occupied, find another place." Shina spoke as Kuragari frowned as he muttered

"You are being rude you know… besides I never got time to speak to you. I've met with the other squad members but not you."

"And you don't think that is by design?" Shina scowled as she folded her arms looking away as Kuragari chuckled, as he walked up the tree again raising his arms in surrender

"I'm coming up again, this time you know where I'll be…"

"What is your problem? Let me be…"

"Nope!" Kuragari muttered cheekily as Shina clicked her teeth looking to another part of the forest. Kuragari sat beside her on the tree branch as they enjoyed the nature surrounding them. The chirping crickets brought a natural feel to the area as Kuragari asked,

"So how was the border patrol?"

Shina sighed as she replied,

"I'm sure you must have heard about it from the rest of the members…"

"I've heard it but they all had different reactions to the mission. What of you?"

Shina arched an eyebrow as she looked at Kuragari's face, before smirking for a bit shifting her pupils deeper into the forest,

"Nothing interesting of the sort, after your stunt enemy clans have started thinking twice about attacking us."

"I see…" Kuragari spoke as a frown came on his face,

Shina noticing his changed expression asked him,

"Is everything alright?"

"What do you think about me?" Kuragari muttered

"I don't get your question." Shina asked with a frown

"After what happened I was sure you guys would avoid me."

"Baka…" Shina spoke as she smiled, "Why would we avoid the person that protected us."

"Huh…?" Kuragari looked at her as she had an uncaring demeanor

"It didn't matter how you did it or what happened to you. We don't care about that anyways…"

"But I wasn't in control of myself… I would have…"

"But you didn't… did you…?" Shina scowled as Kuragari gained a flabbergasted look "Stop moping or I'll kick your ass…"

A sweatdrop formed from his head, 'She was just smiling now… How can she change her emotions so quickly?!'

"Yes…" Kuragari spoke as he smiled, suddenly he shifted his head forwards, his eyes examining her face.

A slight blush emerged from her face as she muttered in shock,

"W…What are you doing?!"

"I knew it… I've never seen an Uzumaki with brown air…" Kuragari spoke as Shina scowled, "What's it to you?!"

"Nothing… actually I think it's awesome…"

"Huh…" Shina shifted her head in confusion

"Everywhere it's red, red and red hair! You sure stand out you know…"

"I do; don't I?" Shina spoke as a frown emerged on her face to Kuragari's confusion.

"Is something wron…?"

"I have to go" Shina spoke, with her eyes shadowed. She dropped to the ground immediately, vanishing `in a shushin as Kuragari looked confused. He looked forward at her initial location him as he muttered,

'Did I say something…?'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Keiichi Okabe - Song of the Ancients / Popola"

Kuragari was seen walking through the streets as he headed to the Shinobi barracks. People smiled at him as he nodded his head in reply walking with his black flak jacket proudly adorned with the Uzumaki Sigil on the back. A nostalgic smile was spotted on his face as he looked at a shade by the street.

A place where he usually stood as he watched the shinobi walk into the village. Shaking the memories off, he quickened his pace as his new team got a mission. Arriving at the meeting venue, Taichi quickly announced his arrival, to Kuragari's ire

"Kura-chan!" Taichi waved as Kuragari sighed making his way to the team as Mito chuckled together with Shichirou. He crossed eyes with Shina for a moment who quickly glanced away.

"I'd appreciate you not calling me that Taichi." Kuragari groaned

"Well we couldn't resist since Baa-chan made it up." Shichirou spoke as Kuragari sighed

'Not you too Shichirou…'

Mito added, a in a thoughtful pose that reeked of mischievousness

"It actually makes you sound cute… Like a cat."

Taichi bawled in laughter as Kuragari looked at her, his brow twitching,

"Don't call me cute! Shinobi aren't cute. They are deadly… Tch" Kuragari growled as he looked away as he spotted Shina with her lips tugged in a small smile. He smirked as Mito immediately caught his stare towards Shina. Her eyes widened as a scandalized look came on her face.

'Shit! I'm screwed!'

Kuragari quickly caught her look as he looked at her pleadingly. Mito, quickly getting new teasing material quickly spoke with a maniacal grin,

"Ho… are you making lovey dovey looks at Shina, Kura-chan…? You sly dog…"

This immediately caught the attention of his teammates as Kuragari gritted his teeth growling, 'Traitor…'

"Really? Ho Kura-chan so you've started noticing women huh…" Taichi spoke as he mused in a sage like manner "Well I guess I can take you under my wing to teach a few things…"

"Shut up you jerk!" Kuragari spoke as they all began to chuckle as they all laughed out at Kuragari's expense. Even Shina who was upset earlier loosened up as she chuckled in amusement. Mito quickly put a grumbling Kuragari in a headlock as she gave him a noogie to his protest.

Ryouichi looked from above as he smiled,

'They really needed him. Things are getting so serious people might be forgetting to laugh.'

He looked on as Kuragari sighed in resignation as he smiled along with them; to him he actually didn't care if they made fun of him. He was just happy to be with them; they really helped him.

He was in a really dark and depressed place and these people helped him out as they showed him the bright, not lonely side of the world. He loved it… and he would do anything to keep it that way. He would do anything for these people…

Anything…

Mito smiled as she let Kuragari go before turning to the roof,

"So sensei… How long are you going to make us wait?"

Ryouichi chuckled as he landed before them.

"Well… you all seemed to be having fun. It's also good to see love blossoming at these times…"

"Not you too sensei." Kuragari gave a deadpan look to Ryouichi who smiled as he waved his arms in defense.

"Hai hai! Anyway we got a mission." Ryouichi continued as he unsealed four files as he threw them to each of the members

Kuragari caught his as they all looked at it. All their eyes widened as they looked at it looking at Ryouichi as they muttered immediately,

"**An S rank mission?!**"

"Yes… well in this war any mission should be considered an S-rank mission" Ryouichi chuckled as he spoke, "this is a rescue mission which might escalate into a battle of more than three clans.

Kuragari looked through the files as his eyes widened,

"The Uchiha and Senju are involved?!"

"Hai" Ryouichi added as he began to explain. "You know that the Uzumaki Clan were gifted with the strong life force of the Rikudo Sennin. The Senju were gifted with his strong body that could house huge amounts of chakra while the Uchiha were gifted with his ocular powers.

Someone or an organization have been reported to kidnap members of the Uzumaki Clan alongside the Senju and the Uchiha in an attempt to harness '**his**' power.

"And '**his**' refers to the Rikudo Sennin…" Taichi spoke as Ryouichi nodded seriously as he gave more information

"Daisuke's team collected a message from a spy months ago and we have deciphered it to contain the location of the hideout. Multiple squads are working alongside us including Daisuke's team."

As Kuragari thought,

'That why he said I should train by myself today.'

"This might be the work of either the Uchiha or Senju so be careful. Naturally, we have been able to prevent any kidnapping of alive members of our clan. For this organization to be able to achieve this means they are adept."

"Forgive me for asking but isn't it a little bit serious to be involving us." Shichirou spoke as Ryouichi understood his question,

"Not so… We have two teams, the assault team and the infiltration team. Daisuke leads the assault to the hideout while we use the confusion to infiltrate the hideout and rescue the captured persons. Kuragari, with your uncanny ability to stay **'invisible**' you will work alongside Mito's seals to apply them to a wide span of area as we move. This is very important as we must not make a bad step. Shina your medical repertoire is indispensable in this mission and… Taichi, Shichirou I need not tell you your roles."

The two individuals nodded their heads as Ryouichi bent down,

"Now scouts have successfully marked out the area as we need to plan our mode of entry and exit. We need to know possible exit points so as to quickly improvise in case…"

The squad looked fiercely as Ryouichi began to explain their roles to each of them.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell – Skyworld"

The Senju Clan was one of the top Clans in the elemental Nations alongside the Uchiha Clan. The both boasted of being able to trace their lineage to the Rikudo Sennin. They were gifted with large amounts of chakra and strong bodies.

In the Senju Clan, a young Senju Hashirama was seen standing in front of his father, besides his brother Tobirama. With new information given to him Hashirama yelled in anger

"Itama was taken?! How?!"

"Mind your tone!" Senju Butsuma commanded

Hashirama stopped still as he looked at his father gritting his teeth. Tobirama just looked ahead as he tried to assess the situation. Their father spoke regardless in a stern voice,

"He was not the only one taken, the border reported numerous shinobi has been stolen. According to new information, even the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan members have been reported kidnapped. I am sending you Hashirama with a squad to go and retrieve our shinobi"

"Is that what you would call him?" Hashirama growled as he went forward placing his palms on the table before his father whose eyes narrowed,

"He's your son!"

"He is a shinobi first and foremost. I will not have you disrespect him!" Butsuma growled as he made an attempt to hit Hashirama before he stopped himself slamming his fist on the table breaking it completely.

"You will leave as soon as possible. Without a doubt the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan will send Shinobi to investigate this phenomena. We will use this as front to try and create an alliance between the Uzumaki and Senju. Hashirama do not fail me."

Hashirama looked at his father before he moved out of the tent in anger. Tobirama's eyes left his retreating figure as he sighed,

"I'm sorry father…" Tobirama spoke "Hashirama is…"

"He will be a good leader of this clan one day…" Butsuma spoke as he interrupting Tobirama

"But he might end up making careless decisions all for family or peace. You are more tactical in approach than him. Guide him Tobirama… I believe he can do things in this forsaken world."

Tobirama nodded with a serious look as Butsuma got up and walked away.

'Now what are you thinking Uchiha…' Butsuma thought as he made his way out of the tent leaving Tobirama who sighed, ruffling his hair.

Hashirama came through his memories as one thought crossed his mind as he smiled,

'Baka…'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The situation was the same if not worse in the Uchiha Clan. To them the Sharingan was more precious than the shinobi wielding it. So it was not a surprise as they began to gather a small garrison for the assault.

A young Uchiha Madara was seen alongside Izuna Uchiha as they planned strategies to counter the new threat.

Madara frowned as he looked at the makeshift hill of the perpetrators' hideout. They could make out one point of entry.

A squad was seen around him as they began to plan their assault.

'This is going to be a tough one…'

Izuna and Madara shared a look as Izuna smirked,

"Are you worried, nii –san?"

"Be worried for the enemy. They will feel my full might you know."

Izuna chuckled, "Of course… We can achieve anything with our eyes."

"Yeah… the Uchiha will prevail."

Madara smirked proudly as he looked forward in determination.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxx**

The squad was seen in the inner village gates as Kuragari walked towards Shina as he placed his palm on her shoulder gaining her attention,

"Eh… Shina. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories in the forest."

"Focus on the mission, we deal with that later. Besides… you have your story to tell don't you." Shina spoke seriously as she smiled slightly at the end.

Kuragari nodded his head as he smiled as Ryouichi called their attention,

"Well squad it's time to move out!"

"Hai!"

They chorused as they moved towards the gate. Immediately the squads of the Senju and Uchiha clans moved simultaneously not knowing the fate that awaited them.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Body, mind… Spirit" A figure spoke in the darkness as a glow began to appear around him. But immediately, it dissipated into tiny fragments.

"It's not enough… get me the next Uzumaki…" A young man spoke as he commanded a shinobi who bowed before him,

"Hai!"

"Hmm… the tablet specified that it must be in the perfect balance. That might be the problem… Besides, the clans have noticed something wrong with the kidnappings. They're on their way. I have no time to waste. I must achieve this power regardless of what I have to go though. I have to get to the precipice of everything."

A shinobi walked in as he spoke, his deep voice rippling through. From his silhouette he was observed to have a strong build

"So… what is our next move Gari?"

"Your squad attack them head on… I'm not done yet."

The silhouette immediately disappeared as torches immediately lighted up exposing the huge cave.

Slowly, Gari's expression was revealed as his coal black hair was seen along with black pupils surrounded by a gold outline. A faint scar was seen going across his left eye through his nose and stopped at the right cheek. Raising his palm to his front he grinned as he spoke,

"I will be the king of this dammed world!"

**CUT TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme: "**Witch Hunter Robin – Shell"

**CHAPTER END**


	26. Assault

**Play Opening Theme:** "Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Day you Laugh"

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: **ASSAULT

**Play: "**Hiroyuki Sawano – Counter Attack Mankind"

Ryouichi moved in front of the Uzumaki squad as they sped through the trees towards the Hideout.

"Taicho…" Taichi asked as he moved through the trees. His Captain nodded without looking at him to ask his question.

"You say it been speculated that this ninja, this '**Gari**' is trying to become like the Rikudo sennin. I know this might go against the basic building blocks of what the Uzumaki clan is but isn't The Sage a myth? I mean; nobody knows of him only for rumors or tales to extend about his power. That he was the one who created the moon and the one to create the tailed beasts. We know that with time, tales become exaggerated. So even if he was real his power might be hyperbolic."

The squad moved on as Kuragari's pupils shifted to Taichi's form from behind as he waited for Ryouichi's response. This was interesting to listen to…

Ryouichi just chuckled,

"Hmmm… A good point of view, Taichi. You may be right. The might of the Rikudo Sennin is probably exaggerated. But you should know you may be wrong again. The Elemental Nations is a place of unending possibilities. The thing to take note of is that his title has been known through generations. That should give it a bit of validity. There are some people who don't believe he exists at all. So who knows…?"

Kuragari looked forward seriously as he mused on the subject. He already knew that the Rikudo Sennin existed. There was no doubt about that; his **'inner acquaintance**' informed him. Kuragari mused as he sped forth; this threat was real no matter what they all thought, It was necessary that they found and eliminate this Gari as soon as possible. Kuragari then spoke out,

"But how is he attempting to gain the power of the Rikudo Sennin? Is there a technique a weapon or machine used?"

Ryouichi replied as he sped forth

"That we do not know. Our spy wasn't able to figure it out. It must have been revealed to only those of his inner circle. Two powerful shinobi; Genchi and Kantaro. They act as his generals as they know what happens."

"Just who are these people?" Shichirou asked as he looked on

Ryouichi supplied the available information,

"Those three Shinobi, from information gathered were said to originate from the Hagoromo Clan."

"The Hagoromo Clan?" Mito spoke surprised

"Yes… the Clan of Monks." Ryouichi spoke "They also predate since the era of the Rikudo Sennin and they can be said to be the link between this and the early era. According to information they did not gain any traits from the Rikudo Sennin himself due to not been traced from his descendants but have focused on the path of the Rikudo Sennin, preaching his ideals to anyone. They are rarely harmed here in the war; to all they are not a threat. The Clan has absolved all ties to those four shinobi."

"Do they manage to convert anyone?" Kuragari asked as Ryouichi chuckled, replying

"In this times…? They have a better chance convincing a snail it could fly. Those three were able to steal secret tablets from the clan. Tablets that may contain information about what he is about to do. It's all speculation."

"This is really bad." Shina spoke as Taichi chuckled, filled with determination

"Of course… But we will pull through; I'm sure of it!"

Kuragari smirked, "Yea… all we have to do is stop him before he does anything drastic."

The squad sped forth into the forest as they headed towards the hideout.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Twenty Shinobi of the Uchiha Clan were also seen making themselves towards the hideout as their leader spoke to them. A younger Uchiha Madara was seen moving behind them as he mused on their discussion, he was alongside Izuna Uchiha.

'Hagoromo Gari, Hagoromo Genchi, Hagoromo Kantaro. Those three… they are dangerous if what I've heard is true. Apparently they have the tablet from the Sage of the Six paths. It would be good if I can get my hands on it. Father said that it was necessary to destroy it. Why can't he understand? With this I and Hashirama can…'

"Madara, you will lead the assault on the cave." The Leader spoke snapping Madara out of his thoughts, "I should tell you that many defected ninja from other clans has sided with Hagoromo Gari so I would like you to take care of the threat completely."

"What of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan we may encounter?" Madara asked

"You may accept help to take them down. Then we can attack them immediately; they might be thinking along the same lines like that. I am taking Izuna, Kagome and Shinra with me"

'Just how long…' Madara mused grimly '…will this go on…?'

Madara turned to his brother who looked ahead with a determined expression

"Understood." He spoke anyway as they sped forth.

'There will be an end.' Madara thought fiercely 'This world can't be all about this. Fighting, Fighting and Fighting."

"I will find away or die trying…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"We attack from the North-west position. Hashirama you will use the distraction to sneak in…" Tobirama spoke as a sketch of the Landscape was drawn on the earth. Hashirama had grown in leaps and bounds in strength but he couldn't create strategies for this kind of missions. That was where Tobirama came through.

Tobirama continued,

"You will have a small opening before they realize the plan. It shouldn't be hard for you to rescue our captured members. We should have drawn most of them away."

Hashirama nodded his head as he looked seriously at the drawing. His brother, Itama was captured. The brief glance he shared with Tobirama was encouragement enough. He would do whatever it took and rescue his brother.

With the plans settled they moved out, ready to confront the unknown foe.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The Huge Shinobi speaking earlier to Gari walked into a hall were a large number of shinobi wearing different clan crests were seen. The Shinobi mused as he walked towards them. They were rejects from their clans, going against what most of them were taught. They were either banished or some defected. It was good that Gari located a sizeable number to aid in his cause.

They were all powerful, that he knew. They could handle themselves in their own way; Gari chuckled as he made his way into their midst as silence immediately graced the hall. They all looked at him as he drew their attention.

With his deep voice rippling through the hall, he spoke

"It seems that as promised, you will finally get the fight you all want. Reports have come in that the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki are making themselves here for an attack."

This immediately earned blood lusted roars from most of the Shinobi as they chuckled dark undertones. The Shinobi smirked at the reaction,

"I know all of you have bad blood with the three clans. I should expect good results then."

"You have no worries, Genchi-san" A shinobi spoke as the others chuckled in agreement. "…they will be eliminated. As long as you give us shinobi to kill, we have no problems.

"Good enough for me, Shigeru…" Genchi muttered as he made his way back; before he left completely he spoke,

They are attacking through the North position, I expect no survivors.

Two Shinobi were seen watching everything from the shadows,

"So what do you think?" Hizoku asked as Kantaro looked ahead. Hizoku was a man in his mid-fifties who had wrinkles besides his nose he had hollow dark eyes as the lack of sleep was visible in the bags underneath his eyes. His face was framed by his silver hair as they stopped below his chin

Kantaro looked ahead and smirked,

"It never matters. Obviously I would stay with Gari and your group of maniacs do whatever they wish. I hope some make it though. I don't want to come out at the end of this battle **incompletely sated**."

Kantaro spoke with a hint of lust in his tone. He had a boyish appearance along with the signature silver hair of the Hagoromo Clan. Hizoku chuckled as he vanished away leaving Kantaro who smirked.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Enemy located." Uzumaki Rei muttered as Daisuke's squad were seen moving to the hideout. They were seen heading a platoon of Shinobi.

"A worrying amount too…" Rei added

"Hmmm… Is the infiltration squad in position?" Daisuke asked before Rei nodded

"Yes… The Uchiha and Senju Clans are almost there too; it seems they went with the same strategy. They are approaching from the northern direction. What should be our next course of action?"

"We fight alongside them of course… We need all the help we can get."

"But they might be planning something."

"I'll handle it… The enemy's chakra levels?"

"Worrying…"

"Good. You can all go wild. It's been a while since we had a chance to do that."

The platoon smirked as they dashed towards the gate. Daisuke quickly jumped to the skies as he muttered after seeing the first wave of the enemy. He quickly ordered

"Now Noboru!"

'**SUITON: TWIN DRAGON STRIKE!'**

Two huge dragons emerged from the trees as they sped to the enemy on the clearing. Daisuke quickly muttered hand seal as lightning danced of the palm of his hand. With a skilled use of chakra they surged rippling through the water attack as it proceeded to the shinobi.

'**DORYUHEKI!' **They quickly summoned an earth wall blocking most of the attack giving them time to disperse from the clearing moving to the trees to meet the shinobi.

Then it began…

A mini scale war could be said to be the description of what was happening. Daisuke swiftly moved as he removed a kunai spinning it round his middle finger, went for a thrust to a Shinobi's skull, a female to which she ducked under, attempting a sweeping kick to which Daisuke quickly did a front flip without his palms on the ground, his feet heading towards the her head.

The shinobi quickly rolled to the side, Daisuke chakra enhanced attack digging deep into the earth as a small crater was formed. Daisuke frowned as the she quickly performed a backflip, giving a nice distance between them. Daisuke commented

"I never expected to see someone of the Terumi clan here in these parts."

"You must have recognized me then." The shinobi smirked as the surrounding began to experience an increase in temperature.

"Terumi Aika huh…"

Daisuke thought gravely,

'This wouldn't be easy…'

"I remember you at the '**Battle of the Bloodridge.**'" Aika spoke as she smirked, "That's a rare occurrence for me, to remember an enemy. They are usually dead you know? Uzumaki Daisuke, the Predator of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Hmm… You know that name I see…" Daisuke smirked

"Though I wonder in this situation, Am I the prey? Or am I the predator?" Aika asked with a grin as a lava clone quickly formed behind him aiming to slice through his head only for Daisuke to turn and block the attack; but was alarmed from the huge lava wave that spouted from the original's lips aiming to cover both Daisuke and the Clone in lava. Daisuke frowned as Aika smirked,

"Will you melt away, now?"

A wave of water quickly collided with the lava wave creating a mist in the surroundings. Aika smirked as she chuckled.

"You couldn't have made a worse mistake"

"**No…**" Daisuke spoke as he appeared behind her. She quickly jumped away as she tried to get away from the mist. Thinking gravely

'This mist is dangerous!'

Before she could react, a kick sent her tunneling into the earth right in the epicenter of the mist. She gritted her teeth as she quickly got up, looking around. Daisuke's voice tinkered with amusement as he spoke,

"**Let me answer your earlier question. In this situation, you are the prey."**

Aika scoffed as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you, Daisuke-san"

A chuckle rang out before Daisuke replied "We'll see about that…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Hiroyuki Sawano – Exorcist"

Madara's squad arrived at the battlefield as they landed at the flat ground around the cave. In front of them were a sizeable number of enemy shinobi who looked forward with grins on their face. Silence was felt as the opposing sides sized each other up.

Then the enemy shinobi moved; from walks to quick steps to full on sprinting. Then they roared charging

"**RRRAAAAAARGHHHHH!**"

Numerous opposing shinobi sped towards the arrived Uchiha as Madara roared,

"**ATTACK!**"

The Uchiha moved forwards, their arms poised backwards as their bodies leaned forwards in an attempt to defy gravity.

They collided as the Uchiha clan engaged the enemy. Multiple jutsus were flung about as shinobi were immolated, some skewered. It was pure carnage; losses incurred on both sides.

'Weird…' Madara thought as he blocked a kunai strike from an enemy before sending him away with a kick.

'They are too few… Did they figure out the plan?!' Madara thought in alarm. 'Izuna!'

"The Uzumaki are engaging a large number of the enemy in the western entrance."

Madara's eyes showed a slight relief as he heard the report. Looking to the Uchiha who spoke he commanded,

"They might be out-numbered. We need to move there fast!" The Uchiha nodded before his eyes widened in alarm. Looking towards the trees, he yelled

"Incoming!"

'Nani!' Madara thought quickly 'We didn't notice them!'

A large rain of kunai emerged from the trees as it moved towards the Uchiha and the enemy they were fighting.

"Tch… a trap!"

The Uchiha attempted to deflect the kunai as most of them including the enemy met their demise. Madara ducked underneath a kunai as he sped forth. An enemy shinobi moved to block his path but Madara used that to his advantage.

Madara quickly disabled the enemy and used him as a shield to the kunai. The shinobi went limp after a large number of kunai had embedded themselves in his body. A kunai nicked Madara's cheek as Madara's armor deflected a kunai strike; he dashed to the trees where the ninja were in large concentration.

"Being in the ground level makes us at disadvantage! Head to the trees…! It better to confront them there!We need to take care of this kunai attack,** Formation A** now!" Madara commanded as he alongside the remaining members of the clan placed their fingers on the tiger seal,

'**KATON: GOKAKYU!**'

Numerous gigantic balls of fire at the behest of the Uchiha Clan moved to the trees to illuminate the forest in a fiery attack.

Numerous screams of pain and anguish were heard as Madara moved through the forest ignoring the shinobi that were being burnt alive, not caring to finish them off. Madara roared,

'**CHARGE!**'

The Uchiha clan regained momentum as they fought through the shinobi. The enemy began to fall as they made themselves to the western direction. Rei widened her eyes as she commanded,

"The Uchiha approaches…"

"We should ignore them for now…" Aina spoke as she span through the air evading an air strike; she threw two kunai that sped quickly digging themselves through the skull of the shinobi.

Madara got to the scene as a brown headed female flew past him breaking a couple of branches. Daisuke moved past them as he shared a short eye contact with Madara. They both smirked as Daisuke dashed past him, slaughtering more shinobi on his path.

Madara landed on the trees as he muttered to the hearing distance of the shinobi around.

"The Uchiha clan are here to tender assistance, what's the situation?"

"This is simply the first wave. That's why they are easy to kill" Rei spoke without hesitation as deflected a kunai strike with her own. "I can sense more of them in the caves…"

"I see… They are intending to tire us out huh…"

"Yes… they have a good strategy."

"Which would fail regardless." Tobirama spoke as the Senju Clan landed on the trees around the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan,

"The Senju are here with the same goals in mind. I hope we can forget previous skirmishes and fight together for now."

"No complaints from me" Madara spoke as he stood up from his crouched position on the branches. Daisuke chuckled as he emerged from the trees behind the Uchiha clan as he walked on the ground.

"Who would have thought, the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki joining forces…?" With his bloodied sword he looked to the direction of the cave as the last of the first wave of shinobi were killed off.

"Too bad it's just for a while… So… who leads each attack?" Daisuke asked as Tobirama and Madara landed besides him.

"We do…" They both chorused, not knowing who they were and what they were going to be in the future.

"Young I might say…" Daisuke chuckled as he sighed "Well it doesn't matter anyways. I am Uzumaki Daisuke… you guys are?"

Madara's eyes narrowed, 'This guy…'

"Uchiha Madara."

"I'm Senju Tobirama" Tobirama spoke as he looked ahead. Without a doubt he knew of Daisuke. He was the one that showed the true fighting capability of the Uzumaki at the moment they were pushed to take part in the war. The Battle at the Bloodridge was a battle well known. It was there that Daisuke slaughtered hundreds of enemy shinobi singlehandedly. A true S class Shinobi.

"I'm assuming you have an espionage squad already sent." Madara asked as he folded his arms. Daisuke nodded his head

"We assumed your Clans would send them so i informed ours to work with yours. I hope the thought is reciprocated."

Madara and Tobirama both nodded as they looked ahead,

"Why are they taking long?" Noboru asked from the trees, Rei chuckled

"I would hesitate for a while if the three great clans were standing on my doorstep."

Aina chuckled as she mused, "They're coming regardless."

In the cave the shinobi grinned as they looked ahead,

"To think they allied together… This should be a glorious battle so aren't you joining us, Kantaro-san"

Hagoromo Kantaro was seen looking at the alliance with bloodlust before he sighed,

"As much as I want to I cannot… I have a task to do. Anyways you should move and face them."

"Yes… Attack!" A shinobi spoke in the front as they roared surging forward

'**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!**'

"They're here!"

Madara crouched as a glint appeared on his pupils.

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting."

The Clans moved in Unison as they surged ahead; ready to begin the final battle.

Kantaro looked forward as he chuckled, "What Gari is doing is enough to capture the attention of the Senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans. We definitely hit a jackpot. I hope some survive though. I'd hate to finish our mission without enjoying myself."

His body mysteriously faded to the air as his chuckles rang out.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: '**Two Steps from Hell - To Glory**'**

Ryouichi's squad made themselves inside the caves as their infiltration was successful. Apparently the coalition of the three great clans could spark the attention they needed.

Ryouichi looked at the inside of the cave as he commented,

"Tch… just what we needed"

Ryouichi's words were explained as in front of the squad lay multiple entrances to the inner parts of the cave.

"A labyrinth… huh…" Shichirou spoke frowning. He turned to Mito

"Can you do anything about it?"

"I can sense individuals in the cave but I can't know what path is the best or safest for us."

"This is a conundrum." Ryouichi spoke as Kuragari mused

"If it's like most caves we encountered they must meet at a point right? That might even aid us in discovering Gari."

"Good idea." Taichi spoke "Now the problem is that which is the safest. It's crucial that we make it to the target as quietly as possible."

"Hmmm" Shina thought "We need a diversion."

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked

"We need something to draw the enemy's position away from our path, meaning we need to place a distraction in one of the paths. But not anything destructive. It might cause a cave-in." Shina explained as Kuragari added,

"I might be able to help here. I can make a water clone and cause a little problems. Since I can hide my signature, it should be possible to make a quick distraction."

"Yes…" Ryouichi commented "That's good planning. I have to say I'm proud of how far you guys have come. It seems that you might not need me after all."

Taichi smirked as he chuckled silently "We will always need you Taicho. We definitely will."

Ryouichi smiled, "That's good to hear. Well let's not dawdle, let's move."

With a well-placed Mizu bunshin, the Infiltration squad moved into the labyrinth.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

They went for a while before Mito spoke,

"I sense two squads ahead. Though one is closer than the other."

"Enemy" Taichi asked as they sped forth

"They are… tolerable…"

"Good. But still let's be cautious."

They quickly moved as they found themselves in opening with Hashirama looking at them with his kunai drawn. He sighed in relief as he saw their Clan crests;

"Good, I thought it was they enemy."

Ryouichi chuckled as the squad looked befuddled,

'He already considered us to be not a threat.' Kuragari thought

'Is he an idiot?' Mito thought as Hashirama chuckled nervously at they're stares.

"Eh…" Hashirama spoke as Ryouchi smirked

"Sorry for that… you just were a surprise is all" Ryouichi spoke as he moved towards them as Hashirama smirked,

"I see… I'm Senju Hashirama the squad leader here."

Hashirama spoke as the squad gained another befuddled look to Hashirama ire,

"This idiot is capable of leading a squad?" Mito thought out loud as she doubted,

"Must be a stand in… yes" Mito thought as a matter of factly as Hashirama thought gloomily,

"I… can hear you; you know?"

Kuragari chuckled as Ryouichi spoke,

"Sorry for that. I'm Uzumaki Ryouichi; leader of this squad."

Hashirama quickly stood up as he shook Ryouichi's hand

"No worries. So I guess you are heading towards the center of the cave."

"Yes. We have identified another squad in front of us; they should be the Uchiha if our guesses are correct."

"Good, let's meet up with them and quickly plan our assault strategy."

As they moved through the caves, Kuragari moved forwards towards Hashirama;

"Neh Hashirama! I'm Kuragari."

Hashirama smirked as he gave a nod,

"Hey Kuragari-san. Do you need anything?"

"I was just thinking, you are awfully young to be leading a squad. You must be really strong."

"Hehehe… I'm okay I guess… You have some powerful chakra there too you know."

"Well; I'm just badass" Kuragari spoke as Hashirama had sweatdrop, 'Just like Madara huh…'

"Huh… N…Nani?" Kuragari asked noticing Hashirama's stare. Hashirama just smirked

"It's nothing, you remind me of someone."

Kuragari gained a deadpan look,

"Hope it's not your girlfriend"

Hashirama coughed out loud, as he looked at Kuragari's mischievous face

"No… not at all."

"Incoming squad…" One of Hashirama's squad members spoke as Hashirama exchanged nods with Ryouichi

"Well… let's hope it's the Uchiha."

They reached a clearing as they saw an Uchiha squad there. Izuna looked ahead as the leader; a well built man spoke deeply,

"We have been waiting for you, Senju, Uzumaki."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Gari looked at a huge triangular seal that was on the earth. He was spotted in the center of the seal as numerous lines connected to the center. He frowned as dead bodies of the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju were seen strewn outside the seal; they looked shrunken, as if their life forces were sucked away.

"Tch… it's not working!"

"Maybe you are looking at it from the wrong perspective."

A childlike voice spoke out as Gari turned his gaze to see Kantaro leaning on the walls of the cave. He scowled as he spoke,

"I did exactly as the tablet said; When the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju chakra are mixed in congruence; the Rikudo's power might be matched. This was written by a faction that was against the Sage of the Six paths during the first era of ninja. The elders have confirmed the validity of all their tablets."

"I know about that Gari." Kantaro spoke as he added leaning away from the wall and walking towards the seal were Gari was seen, "You have been absorbing their life forces in the order, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju. What if you were to absorb all at once. Look at the flow marks they all are the same."

Gari's pupils dilated in recognition, "You should be right! In congruence; it basically means in harmony, synchronization. Kantaro, get me the next batch of the subjects."

Kantaro smirked as he walked away; he stopped midway as he shifted his eyes to Gari whose eyes narrowed,

"What is it?"

Silence went through the cave for a while before Kantaro spoke

"I was wondering. All the life forces you keep absorbing. I hope your body is in check?"

Gari scoffed as he used his fingers to trace the area where the scar was once there. It was revealed he looked younger, the scar vanishing without a trace.

"I feel younger, rejuvenated even."

"It must be fun for you." Kantaro spoke as he made his way to the dungeons. He looked in the caves to see a few number of prisoners.

"Seems like we have only a few tries left." Kantaro mused as his eyes shifted to the boy who looked frightened. He had half of his hair white while the other black. His pupils took the color of each hair. It was strange indeed. He looked to the remaining of the clan members. They had five members each left.

Kantaro's wove handsigns as the cage glowed and immediately the prisoners went to unconscious.

'It is better they don't fight, don't have all day.'

"Go and inspect the barrier to the south I will get them to Gari. There is a disturbance in the tunnels."

Kantaro nodded his head, "Good, saves me the trouble."

Kantaro immediately vanished as Genchi took a member of each clan with him. He made his way to Gari as he dropped them each on their clan symbols.

"Have you made any progress?"

Gari nodded his head,

"Kantaro made a point, a very crucial point indeed. Anyways they are making themselves here; it seems that they sent an infiltration team as we suspected. They are not much, take care of them."

Gari spoke deeply as his black coal eyes glowed ominously, clasping his palms. Immediately, the seal glowed as Genchi moved his pupils to the entrance.

Immediately Hashirama's squad landed as they looked across the cave to see Genchi in front of Gari. He looked around as he saw the dead shinobi.

Hashirama scowled as he gained an infuriated expression on his face.

"What do you think you have done?"

"A necessity…" Genshi spoke as he looked impassively forward. Hashirama looked at the shinobi on the seal of the Senju as his eyes widened,

'Itama!'

"Stop this madness at once!" Hashirama commanded sternly as Genchi smirked,

"A brat like you have no business here."

"Tch…" Hashirama growled in frustration "Kusa, Dotou, Jinrai!" He spoke out to his squad as they sped forth towards Genchi who smirked. Immediately they dispersed aiming to get to Gari by maneuvering around Genchi.

"**NOT THAT EASY!"**

Genchi smirked as he quickly punched his fist down,

'**FUINJUTSU: TRIPLE LAYERED FORMATION BARRIER!'**

A wide dome barrier immediately covered Gari who was in concentration; seemingly locked out of the world.

Gari's absorption jutsu began as green aura began to surround each of the Clan members on their seals as their life forces began to be sucked away.

Hashirama's shinobi squad quickly stopped on the walls as Genchi looked at each of them before settling his pupils on Hashirama. He quickly grinned as he placed his right palm on the earth below

'**DOTON: SOLIDIFYING CORE**'

The cave seemingly seemed enforced as it strengthened. Genchi then elaborated, his deep voice rippling through the cave

"There, now we can fight before worrying about bringing down this cave."

Hashirama silently looked ahead as he frowned slightly,

"This wouldn't be easy…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kantaro overlooked the splotch of water on the earth in one of the labyrinth

"Well that was annoying. But…" His eyes narrowed as he looked back seeing the sealed up tunnel. 'This seemed like a diversion, he sealed the tunnel as soon as I made my appearance, how he was able to sneak past me was another thing. Tch… I can't blow a hole in here… I'll collapse this cave. I'll have to find another way back.'

His eyes shone mischievously,

"Besides… I have to hurry, it seems like Genchi's started a party without me. That's not good… not good at all…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Sawano Hiroyuki - A-maimon"

Genchi swiftly appeared above Hashirama who quickly reacted by disappearing immediately to his slight surprise as his fist collided with the earth rippling through the cave. Genchi's eyes narrowed

'Nimble boy…'

He quickly moved away as numerous earth spikes rained down from the three Senju squad members on the walls of the caves towards the location he was in. Genchi ducked as Hashirama quickly moved for a kunai straight to the skull. Successfully evading it, Genchi quickly went for an elbow strike that connected sending Hashirama rolling away.

Hashirama quickly regrouped as he ran forth, weaving handsigns.

'**SUITON: POSEIDON'S MAWS!'**

Immediately water gushed out at a high degree of velocity threatening to swallow Genchi. Genchi's eyes widened slightly before jumping, quickly attaching his feet to the top of the cave. His pupils darted left and right as instantaneously, he saw the three squad members making their way towards Genchi while running on the walls. The barrier Genchi placed Gari seemed to block the water wave from flowing to damage the ritual.

The Senju squad quickly appeared around Genchi, as they engaged in a flurry of taijutsu while upside down. While they were pitting themselves against each other against the rules of gravity, Hashirama quickly dashed upwards towards an occupied Genchi.

'**MOKUTON: SPEARED FIST!**'

Midway on his flight, he placed his right palm in front of him and a huge fist made of wood quickly emerged making its way towards Genchi who looked surprised.

'Mokuton?!'

Unexpectedly, Ryouichi's squad burst forth from another opening as Genchi's eyes slowly shifted towards them in surprise as he looked down.

'What the…'

He could not do anything as the Senju squad members immediately used that window to move away as Hashirama's fist sent him tunneling upwards.

Genchi grunted crashed through the top of the roof as he was sent outside. Hashirama continued on his flight outside as he quickly exchanged nods with Ryouichi. The remaining Senju squad members followed Hashirama as they sped outside, through the opened top.

Ryouichi quickly wove Hand seals as he spoke,

"Mito!"

"On it!" She immediately placed her index finger on the barrier as she closed her eyes.

"Enemy approaching." Mito spoke as the barrier began to waver

"Hmmm… I wonder what Genchi was doing to let you all in here without permission."

The squad except Mito looked to an opening to the area as Kantaro walked out slowly. He looked forward with a frown as he crossed eyes with Kuragari.

"You brat." He spoke in monotone prompting a smirk from Kuragari

Ryouichi chuckled, "Tell that to yourself."

Slowly a purple shroud began to envelope Gari who was still in the barrier; forming a cocoon around him. Everyone quickly turned in alarm as Kantaro smirked,

'Seems like it is working. I'd have to kill that girl though…' Kantaro thought as his eyes moved to Mito 'I can't have them interrupting the process.'

Light beamed down from the top of the cave, Hashirama sent Genchi through as the sun became unblocked by the clouds. Little particles of light spread through the cave as Kantaro looked at them in silence.

He then muttered,

'**FUTON: TETHERING FANGS!' **

Multiple wind blades emerged from Kantaro as they sped towards the squad. Ryouichi quickly went through hand seals

'**SUITON: WATER WALL**'

Kantaro immediately vanished to everyone's shock as the two jutsu collided. His abnormally long nails quickly sharpened as he coated them with wind chakra. Ryouichi's eyes widened at the speed as he thought, tracking his movements

'Fast! His moving for Mito!'

With his wind coated sword Taichi moved to block the strike but Kantaro quickly span to Taichi's shock as a powerful kick found its way to his gut making him spit out spittle. The kick sent Taichi towards the barrier where he collided before dropping to the floor.

Kantaro moved on unhindered as his nails pulsed with chakra as he neared a still Mito; who kept her eyes closed focusing on breaking the barrier. A grin was matted on his face as he prepared to swiftly lobotomize her when a punch to his skull made him to crash through the cave walls.

Rolling on the floor he quickly stopped in a tiger's crouch as he snarled looking to the perpetrator. He saw Kuragari looking at him coldly with his fist in a punching motion.

'I couldn't sense him again. This boy…'

Kantaro quickly vanished as Ryouichi appeared before him with a roundhouse kick. Kantaro appeared behind Ryouichi aiming to pierce him with his fingers through his back but it was all for naught as Ryouichi quickly span and buried the back of his right fist into the right side of his face. Making Kantaro's head snap sideways.

Kantaro growled as his head quickly snapped back towards Ryouichi who frowned, as he moved backwards as Kantaro attempted to drive his head to the ground with a punch.

'This guy isn't normal. He's like an animal…'

Kantaro's wind covered fist tunneled through the ground as he immediately placed the other hand on the ground and with a swift movement quickly span his legs in a horizontal circle with connected with Ryouichi's chest sending him tumbling away. Kantaro quickly elongated his nails as he sent them after Ryouichi as it stabbed through him pinning him through the walls.

"Taicho!" Taichi roared out in shock

Mito's eyes opened swiftly as she muttered,

"I've broken the barrier." Kuragari nodded his head towards her as he could not react as a flying kick from Kantaro sent him tumbling through the ground ramming his head through numerous rocks. A water wave made Kantaro jump above as he spotted Shichirou looking at him fiercely. Multiple kunai swiftly moved through the air as Kantaro quickly cut through them with his sharpened nails. One however grazed his check as he frowned.

Kantaro grunted as his eyes burned in irritation; the sunlight reflecting off Taichi's sword as he and Kantaro shared a short gaze 'Tch…'

Taichi's blue orbs froze cold as he quickly got in a swordsman stance, muttering,

'**HIMITSU KENJUTSU…**'

He appeared directly behind Kantaro to his slight shock as he completed his technique.

'You…' Kantaro growled. Kantaro found he could not move as he saw Shina smirking at him, his eyes widened

'Don't tell me those kunai were tagged.'

'**SHI NO HA**'

Multiple wind blades enveloped Kantaro as a shock wave was felt through the cave. Shichirou smirked,

'A direct hit!'

'**CCCRRRRRRRASSSSSSSHHHHH**'

Kantaro was quickly sent tunneling through the walls of the caves, breaking stalactites and stalagmites as dust began to be sent around.

Kuragari craned his head upwards from the debris he was buried under as he saw the attack calming down, his vision went hazy as he groaned. Shina quickly moved towards Ryouichi as she began to attend to him.

'This technique… I thought only the Kaguya could do this…'

Taichi landed besides Shichirou who nodded at him. The barrier quickly dispersed as Mito quickly moved towards the triangular seal where Gari was still in the cocoon

She quickly threw a kunai towards the cocoon only for it to hit an invisible barrier,

"Another barrier?" Taichi asked in frustration as Kuragari joined up with them.

"Not quite. Just a protective measure from the seal. If we can destroy it; we can stop this process." Mito spoke as Ryouichi coughed out blood,

"Don't strain yourself Taicho!" Shina scolded,

"I'm fine…" He replied before he added "Besides we'll need to destroy the seal. Taichi, your wind jutsu should come in handy."

"I know that already."

Deep in the ridges were Kantaro was sent; he was seen buried under a great amount of debris. His palm which was seen uncovered twitched a bit.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Sword of a stranger OST – Inojin no Yaiba"

"Okay then…" Ryouichi spoke as he crouched, "We will fire destructive jutsu towards the seal; Taichi you finish it up. Shichirou, Shina, Kuragari now! Concentrate a high amount of chakra in this."

'**KATON: GOENKA**'

Huge waves of fire emerged from Shichirou and Mito's lips as Ryouichi sparkled in lightning before muttering,

'**RAITON: GIAN!**'

Kuragari went through his own series of hand signs

'**FUUTON: DAITOPPA NO FUUJIN'**

The lightning and wind wave morphed with the fire technique creating a huge attack that gave the cave a mixture of yellow and blue. The attack hit the cave as it shook; Mito covered her eyes with her right arm as the shockwave blew dust around the cave.

Dust emerged from cracks from above as little debris poured down. The attack subsided with the squad overlooking the seal.

Suddenly, cracks emerged all over the cocoon as Ryouichi quickly spoke,

"Finish this with a powerful sword technique Taichi! Mito prepare for capture!"

Taichi jumped high as his sword glowed white, wind coalesced round his frame as he dove down; intending to finish it. Taichi roared as his chakra spiked, his sword outstretched.

'**SQUELCH!**'

It may be because of the huge spike of chakra, his adrenaline pumping furiously that he could not feel it; the bony spiked arm that went through his chest to his and the squads shock.

'Huh...?'

Taichi looked forward in stunned silence as Kuragari's coal eyes constricted in astonishment; Mito had a look of horror on her face as Shina's mouth opened in slight surprise.

Ryouichi's eyes showed no emotion as Shichirou's mouth was slightly agape.

As they saw Kantaro's bony fist rippling through Taichi's chest…

Taichi collided with the earth as Kantaro landed besides him; his body was seen as half of it was just pure bones; similar to those of the Kaguya clan.

"H…How?" Taichi spoke hoarsely out in confusion as blood dribbled down his chin. Kantaro just ignored him as the blood was absorbed into his body before the bones retreated into his frame.

"**TAICHI!**" Kuragari yelled out in shock as he sped towards his body. Kantaro grinned as his fist morphed into a bony spike as he appeared above Kuragari intending to skewer him to the ground.

Kuragari showed no signs of stopping as punch rippled close to Kantaro's face sending him rolling away. Ryouichi's bloodied fist was seen as he looked totally pissed off.

Kuragari made his way to Taichi's prone form; as Taichi coughed out blood. Kantaro got up unfazed as the bones on his face went into his body.

"That must hurt a lot" Kantaro spoke as he gestured to Ryouichi's bleeding knuckles chuckling. Shina moved to heal him but Ryouichi looked at her sternly,

"Do not come here Shina. It's nothing… You and Mito should go to Taichi."

'But Taicho…' Shina thought as she looked at his back, 'You aren't healed completely from that attack.'

"I… can't." Mito spoke as she gritted her teeth. She was seen close to the seal; the cracks all over the cocoon still there. Her fingers were crossed in determination as she continued

"This is our only chance… If we fail… everyone we know may die today. I'll keep up this seal… go and say good bye Shina."

"I'd stay with her…" Shichirou spoke as his back was turned to Taichi as he couldn't face him; knowing he might die.

**Kantaro moved quickly as he engaged Ryouichi in a swift taijutsu showcase. Ryouichi was mostly parrying his attacks as Kantaro's moves were imbued with his spiked bones.**

Kuragari looked at Taichi as the latter reciprocated the look,

"I look horrible don't I?"

Kuragari gritted his teeth,

"Yes you do…" Kuragari smiled mirthlessly as he commented "You were careless you idiot."

"Yeah I was…"

Kuragari looked sadly as Shina joined them,

"Taichi!" She immediately placed her palm on Taichi's chest as her hands glowed green.

"It's of no use, Shina. Don't waste your chakra."

Shina gritted her teeth as tears fell down freely, "Shut up you idiot"

"Why…" Kuragari spoke despondently "I haven't even got to repay you for saving my life when we first met."

"Oh… that…" Taichi chuckled as he muttered, "I was pretty badass wasn't I?"

**Ryouichi gasped as a swipe by Kantaro scratched across his chest, reopening his previous injuries. Kantaro's bones glowed as it absorbed the blood. He grinned as he moved on with his offense.**

"I have a question though." Taichi spoke as Kuragari answered,

"Anything?"

"I was always puzzled why you had that name, Kuragari?"

"I called myself that." Kuragari replied as Taichi rose an eyebrow. Shina looked at Kuragari silently

"Why…?"

Kuragari closed his eyes as he relieved memories

"Because I never knew my name; my mother died during my birth and my father died in the war. Anyone who knew my name either didn't wish to tell me or they were dead. It was dark for me; never knowing who I was. I was nobody… nobody wished to know me; be my friend. I was just there… in darkness."

Kuragari smiled mirthlessly, "You know… When you are sad and alone, the only one you can count on is yourself. Nobody but yourself."

Mito who was close to them heard all this as tears seeped down her eyes

"That's messed up." Taichi mused as he coughed violently; Kuragari didn't do anything to calm him down. They both knew, he was going to die.

"But not anymore…" Taichi spoke as he sighed "You can count on us. Even though it's for a short while you can still count on me. My grandmother. I hope you can watch over her for me."

"You got it."

Kuragari nodded on as Shina gasped tiredly as her chakra began to wane.

"I told you it was fruitless Shina…" Taichi spoke as his eyes moves towards Mito.

**Ryouichi ducked underneath an overhead swipe by Kantaro as he quickly removed a kunai coating it in lightning and quickly ran it through his gut.**

**Kantaro gasped in pain as a kick sent him tumbling on the floor. Ryouichi quickly removed a kunai as it span swiftly round his middle finger before he dashed forth continuing their battle.**

**On top of the cave, Hashirama was seen bloodied as he panted in and out looking across Genchi. Besides him, the members lay dead on the earth. Genchi grinned, as a few scratches were seen on his body.**

"**I'd have to admire your spirit. You have fought well. You are definitely going to be someone great in the future. Too bad I'd have to end that here!"**

The scene was returned to the cave as Taichi muttered

"Mito… Shina… Kuragari… Shichirou… You have my gratitude. Because of you guys I can still turn the tides of this."

"What do you mean?" Shina asked as Shichirou smirked turning around. He looked deep into Taichi's eyes as Taichi was now seen standing up panting, obviously in pain. A determined look was seen on his face as Shichirou spoke carrying his sword and giving it to Taichi "You still have a cocoon to destroy right?"

Taichi grinned through his bloodied lips as Kuragari and Shina moved away from him. He collected the sword as he nodded his head towards Shichirou who smiled at him with respect in his eyes.

Kuragari placed his palms on Taichi's back as he grinned; Kuragari's palm glowing black

"End this… Taichi."

Wind began to pick up all around the cave as Kantaro's eyes widened while in combat. Ryouichi quickly capitalized as Kantaro was sent back with a chakra enhanced punch;

"Don't get distracted!" Ryouichi roared as he gained momentum as Kantaro looked infuriated

Tachi crouched as his sword glowed in a mixture of black and white; His eyes froze cold as he jumped up

'**SECRET SWORDSTYLE: BLADE OF JUDGEMENT!'**

'**RRAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH**'

Taichi collided with the dome from above as a humongous shockwave was the result. The earth began to shake asunder as the cave shook.

Suddenly cracks were seen all around the cocoon as Kantaro roared in protest,

'**NO!**'

The cocoon broke like glass as the cave began to rumble intending to crash down.

Taichi was seen leaning against the walls of the caves as he looked in the direction of the cocoon to Gari's stunned eyes. Gari muttered in shock,

"You…"

Taichi spoke one final word smirking victoriously

"**Gotcha.**"

As he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Kuragari eyes was shadowed as Shichirou asked him, placing a palm on his shoulder

"Are you okay?"

"More than that…" Kuragari was seen with a look of respect as he grinned,

"I'm overjoyed… He did what many have failed to do in this forsaken world."

"And what was that?" Shina asked as she was seen joining them as they looked at Gari who frowned,

Kuragari kept his grin on his face muttering, as Gari gave a final look into Taichi's determined eyes;

"**He died like a boss.**"

**Play Ending theme:** "Witch Hunter Robin – Shell"

**CHAPTER END**

**UNFORGOTTEN MEMOIRS: ORIGINAL CHARACTER DATABASE (PART 1)**

**UZUMAKI CLAN:**

**LOCATION: UZUSHIOGAKURE**

The Uzumaki Clan is spearheaded by Council of Leaders who control the affairs of the clan. It should be noted that Uzushiogakure is not a great village. More or less a clan village.

Prominent members of the Uzumaki Clan in the warring periods are:

**A) SQUAD RYOUICHI**

**1) UZUMAKI KURAGARI**

From information gathered is the main antagonist of the main storyline and the great-grand father of Uzumaki Naruto. He was the first Clan Leader of the Uzumaki Clan and the first host of the Shinju's reincarnation (Otsutsuki Kaguya) and the current Leader of the Akatsuki. His goals are still undiscovered as all that has been known is that he intends to completely dominate the Elemental nations with his power.

His past was revealed to have been a dark one. He was born with no chakra ability and a severe deteriorated body condition. Uzumaki Kuragari attempted to leave the village so as to change himself and hopefully find a way to cure his condition. He later met with an Uzumaki squad, Ryouichi, Taichi, Shichirou, Mito and Shina were through obstacles has become a member of the squad.

(The Uzumaki do not have a structured ninja system so a squad can have multiple amount of Shinobi.)

Later on during the mission to stop a man Hagoromo Gari, from achieving infinite power, Taichi died from one of his henchmen.

Kuragari was stated to be one of the most powerful people in the world; able to withstand the full assault of Iwa and Kumo alone (Though that has yet to be seen). He was also able to beat the fourth Hokage very easily even though he was unrecovered from unknown circumstances and make the nine tails submit under him. He once possessed the eye of Uchiha Obito but discarded it soon after.

**2) UZUMAKI TAICHI**

Little is known about Uzumaki Taichi only that he is part of Ryouichi's squad. Always thought of the world as a fun place despite been marred by wars. His parents were retired shinobi who stay in the inner structures of the clan village. After their death he was taken care of by his grandmother.

He saved Kuragari's life at their first meeting during the clash with Iwa and they have been good friends ever since. During the assault mission, his was killed by Gari's general, Hagoromo Kantaro.

**3) UZUMAKI SHINA**

A member of the Ryouichi's squad that serves as the healer of the group. Unlike other healers, the Uzumaki clan encourages the healers to be capable fighters and Shina has proven that in the battlefield. She is also proficient in fuinjutsu but has focused on her Ninjutsu repertoire. She is a dinstinct member having a reddish brown hair instead of the regular red of the Uzumaki clan giving the impression that one of her parents is not from the clan.

**4) UZUMAKI SHICHIROU**

Another member of the squad; he alongside Taichi and Kuragari serve as the assault part of the team. He is strong as he is able to hold his own against powerful Iwa shinobi. He is also a critical thinker and thinks of the consequence of each action usually asking from Ryouichi before he makes his decision.

**5) UZUMAKI MITO**

The penultimate member of Ryouichi's squad as the fuinjutsu expert of the group. She is very adept at the seals and so far have been able to decode all the seals the squad has encountered. The Clan has referred to her as a fuinjutsu prodigy as it was revealed that she married the first Hokage of the Hidden leaf Village. She often teases Kuragari during their leisure times and they have been shown to be good friends as Mito hinted that when she spoke to Kuragari's daughter, Sayomi.

She is also a great sensor; shown to have the ability to sense negative emotions; this made her a very valuable asset to the clan and was shown to lead the clan after Uzumaki Kuragari's prior defeat.

**6) UZUMAKI RYOUICHI**

The leader of the Ryouichi squad. He a very powerful jonin that has been known in the wars. He was ordered to captain to his annoyance but later found them to be likeable. He has a nice demeanor as he is shown to laugh alongside his squad. His power was shown that even injured, was able to hold his own against Kantaro.

**B) SQUAD DAISUKE**

**7) UZUMAKI DAISUKE**

The leader of the squad and an S-rank Uzumaki shinobi. Was known at the battle of the bloodridge; though the details have yet to be revealed. He leads a squad comprising of Uzumaki Rei, Uzumaki Noboru and Uzumaki Aina. Was made to be Kuragari's master after the clan saw his potential. Also a calm man but known to be very bloodthirsty during battle.

**8) UZUMAKI REI**

The sensor of the squad. She is able to hold her own in a fight as it was shown in the Assault arc. Nothing major is known about her.

**9) UZUMAKI AINA**

Not much is known about Uzumaki Aina only that she is part of the squad. She has a strange fixation with corpses as well as being the fuinjutsu expert of the squad.

**10) UZUMAKI NOBORU**

Uzumaki Noboru is the last member of the squad as he is part of the assault department of the squad. His is easily irritable as was shown to show distaste when Aina examined the corpse in prior chapters. He is easily calmed though by Daisuke.

**11) COUNCIL OF LEADERS**

The Leading faction of the clan. With the Clan is divided into five factions each faction's leader constitute the Council of Leaders. They preside over the clan and decide the future actions of the Clan. When a member dies, the surviving Leaders come together and quickly choose another from the deceased faction. The position is not hereditary and so anybody can become part of the clan. Although they must have served previously as Shinobi as a pre-requisite.

**PART 1 END**

Due to the amount of OC's included in this arc it was necessary that I described each character to give a clearer picture. Think of this as my 'Evolutionpedia' . This arc is about the Uzumaki clan and since little to no information was available I had to take things my way; which meant new characters from my head.

For those who actually read the original chapter one I said that I would focus on the History of the Uzumaki clan as well as Uzumaki Kuragari; so this was thought on since the beginning. Next part will introduce the antagonists of this current arc. So Read on. (This is more like a side commentary so you can digest each of the characters properly).

**PART 2**

**THE ASSAULT ARC ANTAGONISTS**

**12) HAGOROMO GARI**

Hagoromo Gari as from his surname is a banished member of the Hagoromo clan; though the reasons to the decision has not been revealed yet. He alongside his two fellow members; Kantaro and Genchi stole a tablet from the clan and focused on reaching the power of the six paths by harnessing the life forces of his descendants, the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki. His abilities have yet to be known but is suggested to be powerful. After the defection, they gathered many nuke-nin and created a mini army to help fend off the assault from the aforementioned clans.

His actions have garnered the attention of the three great clans to attest to his might. His character and power is blanketed.

**13) HAGOROMO KANTARO**

A man with a boyish appearance and a general of Gari. He is shown to be sadistic and battle frenzied. He is also from the Hagoromo Clan but has shown slight signs of lineage from the Kaguya clan from his usage of the bone techniques and his wild nature. He was shown to be very powerful as he took on Ryouichi's squad alone and killed Uzumaki Taichi. His wild nature made him to be referenced as an animal by Ryouichi. He is currently alive although been overpowered by an angry Ryouichi.

**14) HAGOROMO GENCHI**

A huge man from the Hagoromo clan; after his defection became the general of Gari. Nothing much is known about him only for his loyalty to Gari. He is incredibly powerful, though most of his abilities hasn't been shown. He is shown to have Hashirama's squad in defense as he successfully killed two of his members and is slightly unscathed.

**HAGOROMO GARI'S MILITIA**

This comprises of a group of people from surrounding clans that have defected and joined Gari's. They are said to contain powerful shinobi, some reaching up to S-class in strength. They are currently in battle against the coalition of the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju assault. They are led by Hizoku, a powerful S rank shinobi whose power is yet to be seen.

That's the necessary information about this arc. Next chapter will comprise of the concluding part of the assault as more information of other OC's like that of Konoha's since it was revealed in Chapter 24 that they were alive. (NB: MY CHAPTER 24 is actually CHAPTER 25 in the Database due to 11 taking the spot of Introduction to Part 2.)

**Also thanks to 'otakujijo' for post-BETAing the story since previous chapters. Really appreciate it.**


	27. The Obscurity of Light

**Play Opening Theme:** "Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Day you Laugh"

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE:** THE OBSCURITY OF LIGHT

**Play: **'Naruto Shippuuden OST – Foreboding Skies'

Both sides of the army tensed as they assessed each other. The tension was thick, visible on the faces of each of the shinobi present on the battle field. Hizoku looked from afar on top of a cave mound as he assessed the situation.

Wind pulsed through the battle field as leaves were blown around the atmosphere. A leaf had the honor of gliding through the air between the opposing forces. They watched in silence as it dropped slowly to the earth, each Shinobi's eyes trained on the leaf.

As soon as the leaf began to drop slowly in viewing distance, slow steps were the prologue before they sped up; running at high speeds towards the enemy

'**RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**'

A shinobi from the clan coalition roared out and that was the trigger as both sides roared in their battle cry speeding towards their opponents.

And as soon as the leaf dropped to the earth, they met…

Jutsus, Kunai and shuriken began to fly about as they all clashed against each other. Sacrifices were offered to the death god as blood caked the entire land. The most shocking thing of all was that this was a small skirmish compared to what happened in the main wars.

The might of the ninja was seen in those battles, and here was no different; there was no care for stealth, no care to use wind, earth, lightning or fire to their advantage; no strategy employed. It was a free for all battle. A battle of survival…

And in these battles the King always emerged on top. Hizoku looked in excitement as he saw Uzumaki Daisuke cutting through the shinobi like a true force of wind. He had an expression of pure obliteration. No one was a match for him in this battle from the way he cleaved past Jonin class shinobi.

"I truly am glad to have the chance to face him in battle." Hizoku mused as he and Daisuke shared a look as fate began to twist its thread between them.

Water spewed out at astounding degrees as it drowned multiple shinobi alive. Tobirama ducked underneath an overhead strike as he quickly appeared past the shinobi separating his head from his shoulders courtesy of his kunai.

The kunai was encased in blood as it proceeded to stab itself into the skull of another shinobi who attempted to attack Madara from behind. Madara turned as he quickly bifurcated the shinobi with a sword he quickly picked from the ground.

He quickly moved, employing a rough art of Kenjutsu as he battled the shinobi endlessly. Aiming to show the might of the Uchiha.

'And his eyes haven't been activated yet…' Tobirama mused as he ignored the thought, colliding with a shinobi. Sparks ignited from their kunai as they looked into each other's eyes.

A manic shinobi quickly moved in frenzy as he cut through shinobi from the clan coalition. He grinned, laughing out in blood lust as he quickly cut through most of the opposing forces. His tale was ended in irony as Daisuke quickly separated his head from his shoulders.

Daisuke spared no heed as he moved on ready to end Hizoku who grinned waiting for him. The number of shinobi from hundreds quickly reduced to mere tens, numbering to about sixty. The amount of Shinobi on both sides were drastically reduced. The battle was reaching its conclusion after a short while and it only seemed to be escalating.

Kunai and Shuriken quickly cleaved through the air finding rest in the torso of a shinobi who gargled blood, falling to the earth cold. Rei looked across the battlefield as she thought in glee.

"We are winning… So this is what we can do when we join forces… The might of the three great clans is truly something."

Daisuke jumped to the air as he landed across Hizoku who looked at him with a grin. With a burst in speed, they clashed.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Keisei Gyakuten"

Hashirama looked across the land panting lightly to see Genchi smirking at him.

"You are good… for a brat… your squad was easy to dispose of. It wouldn't take much to do the same to you."

Hashirama just scoffed as he thought,

'This guy is tough… I'm not prepared well to face such an enemy… That hard skin of his… This is disturbing. I'll have to go completely out in this battle.'

"Anyways… I've said enough…" Genchi crouched as his body darkened, Hashirama immediately tensed as he widened his senses immediately, recognizing the technique.

Hashiram ducked as Genchi moved with speed that was impossible for his huge frame, along with his earth hardened punches. All Hashirama could do was parry the strikes as he could feel his arms getting numb. He glided past some punches as he returned some of his own but they weren't having any effect.

He knew that there was a huge chance of getting his arms broken if he tried to block one of his punches.

Genchi quickly jumped up and came down with a strike to which Hashirama quickly sidestepped. Fissures spread through the ground at the collision as soon as Genchi made contact with the earth. Hashirama who avoided the punch quickly reacted. With a great use of chakra he gave a roundhouse kick that cracked Genchi's defense sending him rolling across the floor.

'**GACK!**'

Genchi rolled on the floor as he quickly regrouped. Ignoring the blood flowing down his head, he quickly converted his roll to a sprint as he moved towards Hashirama. Hashirama quickly removed multiple exploding tags as he sent them towards Genchi. Genchi swiftly sidestepped them was stunned as one of the tags sent after him turned out to be a smoke bomb.

'**SHIT!**'

It successfully exploded right beside his face as smoke filled the surroundings. He growled in irritation as he could feel the intense smoke digging into his eyes.

"You brat!"

Hashirama quickly wasted no time, moving swiftly forward. He quickly formed a sharp lance made out of wood as he hardened it with earth chakra.

'**RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH**' Hashirama jumped to the air as he came down with a violent strike, intending to skewer Genchi to death. Genchi gritted his teeth at the blurred image of Hashirama coming down. He quickly moved sideways but not fast enough as his senses were dulled from the smoke bomb.

'**SQUELCH!**'

The chakra enhanced wooden lance pierced cleanly through his right shoulder to Genchi's horror.

'**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGHHH! FUUUCK!**' He roared out in pain as Hashirama with an impressive use of chakra manipulation, morphed the lance into a sharp sword and cleanly cut down.

'**SQUELCH**'

Genchi gasped in pain as he used his left arm to grab his dangling right appendage. Hashirama didn't give him a breathing space as he crouched intending to swiftly cut Genchi's gut open. Genchi quickly sent earth chakra to his foot and with a violent kick to the jaw sent Hashirama crashing into the ground a distance away.

Genchi gritted his teeth in pain as his pupils shifted to his dangling arm. Skin was all that attached his arm to his shoulder as the lance pierced through his bones and muscle. Genchi roared as he violently pulled his arm off.

'**RRRRRAAAAAAGHHHHHH!'**

He staggered as he panted in and out as blood poured out obscenely. His vision was becoming blurry. Using the minute affinity on fire element he quickly cauterized the wound as he screamed in pain.

Hashirama gasped as he regained consciousness. The kick knocked him out a bit. He staggered as he stood up; he quickly placed his hand in his mouth as he pulled out a tooth. Spitting out blood he threw the tooth to the side as he looked across to Genchi panting severely.

Genchi regained his bearings as he looked at the stump of his hand on the floor. He shifted his pupils to Hashirama who looked at him, a great deal of conviction seen in his eyes. Blood dribbled down his forehead as his scalp was blistered from the collision with the earth.

"How was that?" Hashirama asked tauntingly

Genchi looked infuriated! A kid… A Kid! Was pushing him like this! Him! Impossible!

Genchi crouched as his chakra became denser; He growled as Hashirama crouched in alarm.

"He's coming… What the hell…"

A hand made out of earth violently attached itself to Genchi.

He roared in pain as it connected with his severed nerves to Hashirama's horror. He grinned out painfully as blood dribbled down his lips.

"**I'll enjoy killing you gaki.**"

Genchi disappeared to Hashirama's view as the hair on his skin stood in alert to the danger. Hashirama immediately rolled backwards as a punch from Genchi crashed down on his initial position.

The cave began to lose its stability as it began to rumble slightly.

Hashirama landed as his pupils immediately darted left and right. He immediately blocked Genchi's incoming punch with a Mokuton wall.

The punch smashed past the wall as it connected with hashirama's ribs, sending him tumbling away. Hashirama gasped in pain as Genchi appeared right above him. Genchi grabbed him by his head as he rose him up above his eye level.

Hashirama gritted his teeth as he could feel the pressure bearing in his head. His eyes began to roll to the back of his head as he gasped in pain.

'I'm going to die! My skull is…'

Genchi grinned as he began to hear cracks underneath his fist. Hashirama roared in pain and adrenaline as he substituted with the earlier smashed wall. Genchi snapped it to pieces completely.

His moment of euphoria was ended when he noticed his folly. Hashirama gasped as a severe concussion was felt in his head.

'I have to end this quickly… I…'

Hashirama collapsed to the ground as he began to feel spasms around his body; he began to convulse as the result of shocks riveted through his body. Genchi looked at him in amusement as he walked slowly till he was above him.

"You made the mistake of picking fights with people above you…"

Hashirama panted as he chuckled lightly,

"I should be the one saying that."

Genchi's armored arm became dense as he brought it down to end Hashirama but was stunned he immediately morphed to vines that quickly ensnared around Genchi.

'**What?!**'

Hashirama grinned as he appeared behind him in a body flicker.

"You're mine!"

Hashirama yelled as he clasped his hands together, with the vines looked ready to blow up.

Genchi's eyes widened as he saw a huge flash of light then,

'**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Himonji"

Gari looked impassively at Taichi's corpse in annoyance as his pupils shifted to Mito, Shina, Kuragari and Shichirou looking at him in conviction.

Gari's pupils then moved up as it seemed he could sense the battle between Hashirama and Genchi.

He saw Kantaro sent spiraling away through rocks by a panting Ryouichi. Gari frowned as he spoke,

"It seems the children are more promising nowadays…"

"Hagoromao Gari" Kuragari spoke as he crouched, he was seen holding Taichi's sword. For a moment Gari's eyes narrowed,

'This boy…'

Kuragari quickly appeared above Gari aiming to split his head vertically before Gari quickly clasped his palms around the sword as with a great skill and agility, threw Kuragari into the ground.

Kuragari quickly got up only to be met face to face with Gari as a punch dug itself into his gut making him lurch out in pain. He was sent away, smashing into the ground.

Gari then scoffed,

'Must have been my imagination…'

Shichirou attempted to move but he gargled as Gari instantaneously appeared in front of him grabbing him by his throat.

'**GAH!**'

"I don't have time to play with you children!"

He spoke as he rose him to his eye level. A huge shockwave of chakra was the precedent as Mito and Shina were sent flying away crashing through the cave walls.

Shina crashed through the walls as her head broke through the cave walls before the ground stopped her momentum.

She rolled, digging trenches into the earth as she stopped still. She gasped out as blood began to pool underneath her. Her pupils shook as a huge shock overtook her features. She gritted her teeth attempting to stand up but was halted as a sharp pain pierced through her head.

Most parts of her brown hair were dyed red due to the amount of blood that emerged. She breathe out painfully as she lay still on the earth. Her palm glowed green as she thought painfully

'Shi…chi…rou…'

Mito was faring no better as she was seen unconscious, deeply engraved in the earth. The only signs she was alive was visible in her very slow breaths.

Shichirou gasped out in pain as he was sent digging deep into the earth by a violent haymaker courtesy of Gari's left arm. The caves began to shake, giving telltale signs that it was about to implode.

'**YOU BASTARD!**'

Gari ducked underneath a sword swipe by Kuragari as he sent an elbow deep into Kuragari's gut. He gasped out as he spat out blood. Gari quickly placed his palm on his face and with a shocking amount of strength, sent Kuragari into the earth.

'**CCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!**'

"I wouldn't like you to be a nuisance anymore…" Gari spoke "You have done enough to infuriate me already"

'…GARI!' Kuragari could barely hear his name called out as he was sent deeper into the earth by a huge chakra blast. He just looked upwards in a comatose state as his breath became ragged. His vision began to lose color…

Then everything went black…

Ryouichi gritted his teeth as guilt began to build in his chest. The distraction cost him as a powerful kick from Kantaro sent him spiraling deep into the ground. Ryouichi gasped as multiple bone spears violently rammed him into the earth.

Ryouichi gritted his teeth in pain as he spat out blood from his lips. A long trail of blood making its way down to the earth from his scalp was seen. His knuckles were broken as they were seen bent in unnatural angles.

Kantaro's visage was seen as half of his face was covered in darkness; a dark smirk finding its way to his face.

He looked ahead to see Gari overlooking the squad.

'I can sense your power… It's steadily rising…' Kantaro muttered as he walked toward Gari. The grotesque sounds of bone entering into his skin heard as he was seen before Gari.

Gari looked at his unnatural small frame before he spoke in annoyance,

"That Uzumaki brat halted the concluding process… Whatever I am now… I am not in leagues with the Rikudo Sennin. I am a pathetic abomination!"

Gari snarled in anger as Kantaro chuckled,

"This abomination you call it will be all that is necessary. There will be no one to try and reach his might if you kill them all now wouldn't you?"

Gari looked in a certain direction,

"It seems we have visitors already."

"Yes…" Kantaro replied a boyish smile making itself known on his face. "The Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha are fighting against the militia."

"I knew that already… I can sense their chakra. I absorbed most of their members you know?"

Gari began to walk away, he was seen wearing Anbu styled pants and a pure black long sleeved turtle necked shirt. He sleeves were drawn till they were two thirds of his hands.

"Take care of these trash. I'm going to end the skirmish outside…"

Gari spoke as he faded to the surroundings unceremoniously leaving Kantaro who looked at the downed squad with glee.

'**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**'

Kantaro felt a shockwave from above as a huge hole dug itself on the roof of the cave. Kantaro looked at the crashed site which was lighted from above.

A bloodied Hashirama was seen looking at an a grinning Genchi who looked ruffled, his right arm looking disintegrated as the smells of burnt flesh filled the air.

Kantaro arched an eyebrow,

"He was able to do that to you."

Genchi chuckled as he replied, "He caught me by surprise is more like it."

Hashirama's eyes widened as he saw Kantaro behind him,

'They are two now?! This is bad…!' Hashirama's eyes shifted to the sealing matrix where he saw an unconscious Shichirou. His eyes widened as he spotted Itama but they relaxed in relief as he saw signs of breathing in his frame.

"I'm to kill off these ones here. Want some help?" Kantaro asked as he walked towards a pinned Ryouichi. Genchi quickly appeared in front of Hashirama, coating his fist in earth as he punched through a hastily made wood wall by Hashirama, sending him crashing into the earth in pain,

"No need. He's mine…"

Kantaro just smirked

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**BADUMP.**

**BADUMP..**

**BADUMP…**

The sounds of heart beating slowly were heard as Kuragari looked around him. He was in a lying position as he was in a pool of blood. He could see himself get consumed by darkness as he rasped out…

'Where am I?'

Suddenly, his earlier meeting with the Shinju flew into his mind.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Hiroyuki Sawano – Counter Attack Mankind"

**FLASHBACK**

Kuragari went to his apartment after the long day. To say he was overjoyed would be an understatement. Walking to his parents pictures, he just smiled joyfully as tears began to pour out;

"Finally, Tou-san Kaa-san I can be a shinobi. I can finally protect this clan as you have done."

Kuragari smiled joyfully as his eyes shimmered with brightness as he looked to the setting sun…

"Tomorrow will be a new day…"

Kuragari spoke as he made his way to the bed, eager for an early night's rest. Kuragari closed his eyes as he opened them to a new world…

Kuragari's eyes widened at the surrounding he was in; he was surrounded by nature as he felt serene; at peace even. He could see the mountains in the distance; the birds flying about in peace…

"Where am I?" He asked confused as a familiar voice spoke,

"**Your mindscape… It reflects your current state of mind…**"

Kuragari looked ahead in stunned silence as he saw a white orb glowing with power.

"Who… What are you…?" Kuragari asked stunned at what he felt from the orb.

"**You are an interesting human… Kuragari… Uzumaki…**" the orb spoke in a distorted voice.

Kuragari looked shocked at the orb in front of him…

"That voice… It was you wasn't it?"

The orb chuckled out, you remembered my words…

Kuragari's memories of the night he gained chakra returned, he could feel a foreign presence entering his body… he remembered its words as he went to deep sleep

'_**To think mere human desire was enough to draw my power… Interesting…**_**'**

"It was you…" Kuragari muttered "You answered me…"

"**Yes… I am the Shinju… the origin of Chakra. You managed to get my power through means that are puzzling. Maybe the powers of Indra or Asura resonated in you. Or was it both…?**"

"Indra… Asura… What are you talking about?" Kuragari looked confused

"**You have unknowingly tapped into my power… power not meant to be housed by your weak physical body. Your yin energy is severely depleted; your body is in chaos.**"

"Can't you speak in simpler terms…?" Kuragari asked in frustration

"**There has to be balance in your body… Yin and Yang… Light and Darkness… Spirit… Mind… Body.** **Your body defies all aspects of power. Your Spirit is chaotic… Unbalanced… Your mind ready to break apart. Perhaps you are the anomaly… Hmmm… Interesting.**"

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean? Stop speaking so distortedly?!" Kuragari yelled out in confusion.

"**Your body is getting corrupted, due to there not being enough 'yin' to counter your 'yang', not enough 'light' to counter 'darkness' per say. You activating my power when you have such chaos in your body will only lead to corruption. The power you just activated should not be used in future years if you don't want a repeat of what happened in the forest to happen to your friends.**"

"I'd never harm them!" Kuragari yelled in defiance

"**So you say…**" The Shinju muttered "**But that's a fact… something you cannot fight against. This isn't destiny or fate… or whatever you concoct as a reason for all this. This is basically what it is… the truth…**"

Kuragari looked shocked to the orb. He could remember the feeling he had in his body during that night. He felt dead, cold… No remorse was present as he butchered the army completely. He currently looked conflicted as he looked towards the orb for guidance

"I... What do you suggest I do…?"

"**Let the chakra work in restoring balance to your body before you use it… You have unlocked your basic chakra already. There is no need for you to tap into that energy… You knew that you were going to die that night. You saved yourself by sheer coincidence. Don't ruin that…**"

Kuragari looked down solemnly as he replied,

'Yes… I understand'

**FLASHBACK END**

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"**Don't do this Kuragari… Your body is not yet… ready…**"

Kuragari's eyes widened in his mindscape as he looked aimlessly to the crimson void he was in. Above him a little speck of light beckoned to him

"Do I have a choice…? My friends are about to be killed…"

"**Remember my warning… do you want to risk incurring hatred from your friends…? You risk to the bane of the world?**"

Brief memories of the times he spent with his friends rippled through as he smiled, a tear drop leaving his face. Their laughter rippled through his memories as the light began to increase slightly… A conversation he had with Shina went through his memories

"_**What do you think about me?" Kuragari muttered**_

"_**I don't get your question." Shina asked with a frown**_

"_**After what happened I was sure you guys would avoid me."**_

"_**Baka…" Shina spoke as she smiled, "Why would we avoid the person that protected us."**_

"_**Huh…?" Kuragari looked at her as she had an uncaring demeanor**_

"_**It didn't matter how you did it or what happened to you. We don't care about that anyways…"**_

"_**But I wasn't in control of myself… I would have…"**_

"_**But you didn't… did you…?" Shina scowled as Kuragari gained a flabbergasted look "Stop moping or I'll kick your ass…"**_

Another memory of the time with his friends rippled through his memories…

_**Kuragari sighed in resignation as he smiled along with them; to him he actually didn't care if they made fun of him. He was just happy to be with them; they really helped him. **_

_**He was in a really dark and depressed place and these people helped him out as they showed him the bright, not lonely side of the world. He loved it… and he would do anything to keep it that way. He would do anything for these people…**_

_**Anything…**_

'If they will hate me… At least… they will be alive…' Kuragari thought mirthlessly as he closed his eyes, a tear dropping into the void.

The little speck of light that once enveloped him vanished as Kuragari was literally consumed in darkness…

"**He has fallen…huh…**"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kantaro was seen above Ryouichi who looked at him with all the rage he could concoct.

Kantaro smirked, "You know… I might just be tempted to make you watch as I kill all your students one after the other… it'll make everything so delectable."

Kantaro spoke with a hint of lust in his voice, his eyes darkened as he spoke

"On another note… Why don't I do just that…?"

Kantaro landed just right above Shichirou as Ryouichi looked at the scene… unable to look away.

Hashirama was sent rocketing away as he crashed into the self-destroying caves.

Genchi looked over at Kantaro as he smirked at the scene.

"Don't! Please… Don't…" Ryouichi shouted out in anguish as Kantaro arched an eyebrow smirking in joy.

"Yes… That's it! What I wanted to see… pure and utter despair!"

Shina looked at the scene with her eyes blurry,

She gasped out in pain,

"Shi… chi… rou!"

Kantaro was about to stab down when his eyes narrowed as the rocks covering where Kuragari once lay shifted a bit as they were pushed apart lazily. Kuragari got up slowly as Kantaro looked ahead in amusement.

The prison were the clan members were once held were empty as they had escaped with an unknown help.

Kuragari walked slowly towards Kantaro as he chuckled,

"A last ditch effort?" Kantaro asked as Genchi chuckled, his eyes moving towards a downed Hashirama.

"Kuragari stop!" Ryouichi roared out

Kantaro smirked as bones protruded from his palm,

"You can be the first…"

Kuragari appeared behind Kantaro instantaneously as he walked past him, his eyes and emotion completely covered from the world.

'Huh…'

Kantaro chaotic face twisted in shock as his constricted pupils travelled to where his heart was… Only to be met with a gaping hole in his chest.

And just like that, Kantaro dropped to the ground dead to Ryouichi's shock. Genchi hearing the thud moved his pupils from where Hashirama was only to be met with the grotesque scene of Kuragari brutally enclosing his fist round Kantaro's heart, destroying it in the process; the entrails splattering about the area.

Genchi's eyes widened as he frowned,

"A black horse huh…"

Genchi quickly appeared above Kuragari, moving his good left arm for a punch as his fist was encased in earth chakra.

"You'll die here brat!"

Kuragari rose his palm and blocked the attack to Genchi's shock. A dark aura was seen round his fist. Before Genchi could register that his arm had been severed off, his head rolled on the floor.

Shina looked at his face as her eyes widened, fresh memories from the night she first met him resurfaced. As his eyes looked despondently towards the world…

It was at this moment that the real **Darkness** was born…

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Are you okay?" Kuragari spoke as he placed his palm above Shina. She gasped as relief flooded her body.

"Kura…"

"You might want to get out of here… The cave is about to collapse…" Kuragari spoke as he stood up. "I've restored the others. You should carry them out. Sensei wouldn't be able to move for now…"

His gaze shifted to the distance,

"How long will you keep watching? You should come out from there."

From the shadows, Izuna walked into the caves as he overlooked the destruction

"The captives have been rescued, I came to tender my assistance."

"I see…" Kuragari replied giving a knowing smirk as Izuna frowned. "You might want to get them all out of here quickly. I feel chakra building dangerously."

"What are you going to do?" Shina asked ignoring Izuna's presence.

Kuragari smiled mirthlessly as he looked at her. Shina's eyes widened as she saw him, it was then at that moment however brief it was, she saw the burdens he had to carry since that night. How blind was she to see this all this while?

Kuragari not noticing her epiphany muttered,

"**I'm going to end this…**"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from Hell – SkyWorld"

Kunai, Shuriken and dead corpses desecrated the earth as the battlefield was heavily violated. Sounds of clashing had reduced as the battle was nearing its conclusion. The sun shone dimly around the earth as evening was approaching.

Daisuke overlooked the battlefield as his battle with Hizoku was over. A large gash was seen across Hizoku's chest as he lay on the cave mound, dead with his blood caked round his corpse. Daisuke was seen as blood seeped out from underneath his attire down to his hands.

The fighting seemed to decrease as the coalition was winning. Madara smirked in victory as he examined the landmass.

He immediately snapped his head sideways as he saw the Uchiha squad leader leading the rescued members of the various clans out of the caves.

His eyes narrowed, 'Where is Izuna?'

Daisuke smirked, "Mission accomplished… **is what I'd like to say…**" His gaze narrowed towards the caves where a huge explosion was seen… The cave seemingly destroyed as it was blasted outwards.

Daisuke looked at him as he frowned, the debris dropping to the earth randomly. He gripped his sword tightly as he spoke

"**The final fight starts here… This guy…**"

Hagoromo Gari stepped out from the debris as he was covered in a partial silvery cloak that seemed to dissipate partially before reforming every few seconds; it was as a result of the interruption Taichi caused to his chrysalis. He looked ahead impassively at the shinobi before him. But if one were to glance into his eyes, they would see the rage that were attempting to burst out.

Gari then spoke as if it was a fact…

"I had a plan to become King of this dammed world and you ruined it… I will slaughter every one of you here… as a consequence."

Madara frowned as he overlooked the remaining enemy, this wasn't a normal person. That he could say… and Izuna… where was he?

Madara gritted his teeth in anger, he wouldn't lose another, and he wouldn't.

Tobirama looked at the handful of shinobi in their midst. They had a few left and he had a gut feeling that they would have needed more. A lot more…

Daisuke landed before the entire coalition as their population were seen.

The Uzumaki squad now composed of Daisuke's squad and the freed captives, The Uchiha espionage squad were seen as they joined up with Madara. Tobirama had a handful of Senju Clan members with him, numbering about 5.

His eyes narrowed as he saw neither Hashirama nor Itama with them.

"Is he okay?" Tobirama asked before he berated himself,

"Not now… we have a threat to face."

Rei gasped in slight apprehension as she looked at Gari. Noboru noticed her expression as he asked,

"What's wrong…?"

"That man's chakra… it's unbelievable… it's… gigantic…"

Gari rose his palm as the earth began to shake, trembling in power. The Shinobi present looked down alarm. Madara looked around as he roared,

"Stay calm!"

A huge black smoke began to coalesce around Gari as he placed his palm to the earth,

'**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**'

A gigantic smoke filled his position. Aina gasped along with the rest of the Shinobi as they looked up in shock. Witnessing legends come true.

Noboru muttered,

"The fame summon of the Sage of Six Paths. Requiring the highest amount of Chakra compared to others. It was said to have been lost in time but… Don't tell me that is…"

The creature was shown to all the shinobi as Daisuke muttered in awe,

"**A Dragon.**"

The Black Dragon was seen with red streaks surrounding its huge frame. Its wings and talons glinted in the sunlight, Gari was seen above the dragon as it overlooked the wide span of land.

'I swear…' Madara thought as he looked in awe. 'I swear to the gods… I will achieve power greater than this!'

"**To think I was able to be summoned again. Humans have seemingly gained unnecessary knowledge.**"

'He did exist… The Rikudo Sennin has existed. Tales of how he could create the moon and summon dragons. Creatures said to equal the tailed beasts in strength…' Rei spoke in awe as the Shinobi moved steeps back a bit as they tensed

The Dragon spoke on,

"**So human… what do you wish, peace or obliteration?**"

"Obliteration" Gari spoke as he motioned towards the group of Shinobi who looked above in awe.

"Eliminate them…"

"**It shall be done then.**"

"Everyone come together!" Daisuke roared as he got the attention of every shinobi. They could feel chakra building in the dragons maws.

"What do you suggest?" Madara asked looking above

Tobirama spoke,

"We all must collaborate and create a huge earth wall to block the incoming attack. If tales should stay true then what's coming is big… Really big."

"Well said…"

"It seems the world will feel my power soon enough." Gari spoke as his silvery hair shone in the sun. His eyes darkened as he muttered,

'Begone!'

'**RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**'

A resounding roar that echoed for miles was felt in the earth. A huge force of chakra was emitted from the dragon's maws. A huge wall reaching the heights of tailed beasts was conjured by the shinobi below as the roar washed over them.

The entire forest was erased in an instant as fissures the result of huge earthquakes was seen. The land completely caved in as a result of the shockwave.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play:** "Two Steps from Hell – To Glory"

Butsuma Senju narrowed his gaze as he felt a slight disturbance in the atmosphere.

'What is happening…?' He thought as he looked sternly to the skies

'Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama…' He thought gravely as he moved out of the tent he was in

The guard outside looked stunned,

"Senju-sama…"

"Get a platoon ready…" He spoke as he walked on

"We move out"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Smoke billowed to the skies as the attack subsided. The land was bare from the sky's view, as if the forest had been swept off the face of the earth.

The Dragon flapped its wings as it overlooked the destruction.

Gari smirked in delight and slight awe as he asked,

"May I inquire the name of such a beast of destruction…?"

The Dragon chuckled deeply,

"**I am Typhoios, the Dragon King.**"

"I am Hagoromo Gari." Gari replied as Typhoios grunted in nostalgia,

"**Hagoromo… You are related to the Otsutsuki?**"

"The Hagoromo Clan didn't descend from the blood of the Rikudo sennin." Gari spoke

"**You haven't answered my question.**"

Gari smirked,

"The Clan was created to protect his blood as well as to guide them along his path. Though the funny thing was they didn't know who his descendant was."

"**Hmmm…**"

"My family have lived in the shadows of the Clan as long as I can remember. A generation of cowards." Gari spoke as he folded his arms as he looked to the skies.

"I have the blood of the Rikudo Sennin running through me. He used his power to attempt to bring peace to the world by mere understanding, he failed. I however intend to go about it by a more different method. With this power I can conquer the world completely."

"**I will not question your methods. What you humans do your world doesn't concern me. You summoned me; that alone is the requirement. I will do your bidding until your passing…"**

"That is cold statement. Though I cannot argue with your logic."

Typhoios spoke as it looked down,

"**Seems they are alive…**"

Gari frowned as he looked down, "I don't see them…"

"**Your eyes cannot compare to my draconic eyes**" Typhoios spoke with power as his eyes peered into the fabric of space

"**I can see them clearly… the boy protected them.**"

"Boy?" Gari asked in confusion as the air where the Shinobi were once were distorted and a barrier shimmered into existence.

Daisuke looked stunned as he saw Kuragari's back turned towards them.

"Who are you?" Madara asked stunned that a boy his age could do that.

Rei narrowed her eyes as she saw his red hair.

"Don't tell me you're…"

Kuragari quickly spoke,

"You might want to get away from here. I will take care of this…"

Daisuke chuckled,

"To think my student would be so commanding."

"No…" Kuragari spoke interrupting Daisuke "What I am saying is basically a fact. You will die facing that man. He is leagues above you all. I have no care if you all stay to die; I protected you to give you a choice. If you want to risk death stay if you wish to live you can leave."

Kuragari turned his gaze to them as they looked unnerved by his unnatural pools of darkness beneath his eyes.

"Do what you want." Kuragari muttered coldly as Daisuke frowned,

"What happened to you?"

A brief silence passed through the squadron of shinobi who had no idea what was happening.

"I have ascended." Kuragari muttered before he disappeared completely.

Daisuke eyes narrowed,

"What do we do Taicho?" Noboru asked

"We need to consider the fact that whoever that is considers us an enemy. Because that boy isn't who I knew as my student." Daisuke spoke as he looked to the skies

"Do we have to stop him eventually?" Noboru asked

"I'll admit it…" Daisuke spoke out, a frown matting his features "He is more powerful than me. I don't even know how but it's true…"

"That's worrying" Aina spoke as they looked to the Dragon in the skies. 'Really worrying…'

'He hasn't answered my question' Noboru thought as his eyes narrowed

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Gari frowned as he turned behind him to see Kuragari looking at him.

Gari then smirked,

"So there was something to you after all. Why do you stand against me? Do you intend to protect this world from me?"

Kuragari scoffed,

"I don't care what you plan to do with this world or what you have done with this world. There is one fact though. You are beginning to act like a King. And I'm beginning to hate that… the very idea of someone stronger than me… I will kill you and prove who is superior. I have one aim… to completely dominate this world in power."

'What sort of mindset is that?' Gari asked in thought before he then spoke out,

"We are two powerful beings… I am sure if you join me, procuring peace will be a piece of cake. We can dominate the world as we see fit. I can sense the power in you, it's marvelous. Chaotic… Like a dam waiting to be released."

"Peace?" Kuragari laughed out at the statement, "**You misunderstand my vision of domination. This world can go about destroying itself as it wishes. All I intend to do is to show who is king. In my presence… this world will kneel.**"

Gari quickly blocked a punch from Kuragari as he frowned noting Kuragari's grin. The punch was so powerful that he was sent rocketing away despite the block. Kuragari quickly sped after him in the air.

Typhoios mused at their collision in the air,

'**That boy… is this what corruption led to? First it was Kaguya Otsutsuki, now this Uzumaki kid… Obviously he has been corrupted by the power of the Shinju. With every great power lies equal consequences. He just couldn't resist huh… what a weak minded boy…**'

Streaks of black and purple collided in the air as Typhoios continued its thoughts watching the entire battle;'**…the irony huh… The manifestation of what destroyed Kaguya Otsutsuki is in this kid. And now he is fighting against the descendant of the only one that could stop her, a Hagoromo. For how long will this family dispute continue..? For how long will your sins be passed down to the next generation?**"

The landscape was seen as Typhoios thought,

'**For how long you Otsutsuki…**'

Kuragari crashed into a mountain as he growled in rage. He met Gari mid-air as their punches connected, resonating with each other.

It echoed in a loud clap. Gari gritted his teeth in rage as he roared,

"I will kill you and absorb your power…! I will achieve perfection."

"How can I compete with an abomination?!" Kuragari replied with a knowing smirk as Gari looked shocked,

Kuragari mused as he chuckled darkly, blocking a strike as he looked deep into Gari's eyes

"You will fight equally with me but eventually, this half assed power of yours will fade. It's inevitable… You will fall by my hand. And so it will be till the end of life… I will live conquering this world."

'Is this… a kid?' Gari thought as he blocked Kuragari's attempt at a round house and flung him digging into the earth. The fight escalated as trenches were dug into the earth. Craters and crevices formed. The landscape was being altered drastically.

Time passed as the fighting between the two individuals grew in intensity.

To a normal civilian's eye all they would notice was the sounds of collision in the air as the beings collided. Gari gritted his teeth as he blocked numerous attacks by Kuragari. He quickly overturned the tides of the battle as he maneuvered round a punch by Kuragari.

With a brutal back swing of his fist, Gari sent Kuragari into the earth from the air in a tremendous amount of speed

'**CRAAAASSSSHHHH!'**

Kuragari collided with the earth as a huge amount of debris rose to the air. Gari dropped to the ground as he overlooked the blast. His eyes narrowed as Kuragari burst out from the explosion, and landing in a crouch. He grinned as his hands blurred, he then clenched and unclenched it

'**I'm adapting… this is good.**' He thought darkly as he stood up looking towards Gari who looked back at him. Kuragari then spoke,

"You wish to rule the world on the path of peace? That will never end well for you."

"No…" Gari spoke as he looked forward to Kuragari's ire "This world can be saved regardless of what you say. You are just a kid. A kid who knows nothing!"

Gari's chakra became denser as wind riveted around him. Kuragari had to cover his gaze as dust were flung about in all directions from Gari.

'Tch…' Kuragari thought in annoyance out as Gari continued

"You are the abomination. I can see your presence in this world will bring nothing but fear and chaos. I will kill you here and stop the possibility of that happening you brat! I will send you to the abyss of Tartaros!"

Kuragari looked stunned as Gari immediately appeared above him. His silver shroud encompassing his entire being. With a huge amount of chakra, Gari roared out in power

'**DIVINE ART: EYE OF THE SUN GOD!**'

'**BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**"

A bright white light encompassed the entire region as a resounding explosion that shook mountains to their very foundations was heard. The explosion took the shape of a huge dome of light as it continued to expand with Kuragari at the epicenter.

Cracks appeared around the mountains as the dome got closer to them before they got disintegrated as the light enveloped them completely.

The dome then receded as a huge crater was seen stretching for over miles.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Two Steps in hell – Ocean Princess"

Shina looked at the explosion from the trees as she was somewhere away from the initial blast of the Dragon.

'Kuragari…'

Around her, Mito, Shichirou, Ryouichi, and Hashirama were seen bandaged up. Itama and the other another Uzumaki and Uchiha were seen. They were the ones whose chakra were absorbed by Gari.

Izuna was seen standing beside them. He looked at the blast in slight awe as he muttered. 'This is bad…'

"I have to get to nii-san as quickly as possible."

His coal eyes shifted to Itama and his other Uchiha member. He smirked as his eyes shifted to Shina.

'We have a chance… to win this war…'

Shina gasped as she felt Chakra shooting through her neck. Before she could question what happened, she delved to unconsciousness. Izuna just smirked behind her as he moved towards the unconscious Uzumaki, Uchiha and Itama.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Daisuke frowned as he looked ahead,

"What is that boy…?"

He thought of the time he first saw Kuragari while walking along the streets of the village. He thought nothing of him then. His face was dark, his aura was that of gloom. He saw a boy who truly suffered. Why hadn't tried to help him then, if he had then…

He looked to the landscape that was destroyed;

He never truly had a heartfelt discussion with him. The only people he could say were close to him was the squad. The people who could bring him out of that cold shell he was in.

He knew that after this; he would become a bane to this world. Someone who would want to break the world completely. He would have to fight against him. To protect his clan, his people… from this emerging monster that was slowly breaking free from its confines.

He knew these type of people. People with immense power who decided to drive the world to ruin all at the concept of a foolish dream.

Daisuke clenched his sword tightly, his Clan looked up to him as someone who would protect them no matter the consequences.

A discussion he had with Kuragari flashed through his memories,

"_**You know sensei…" Kuragari spoke as he turned his back to Daisuke **__"__**I have heard of you… I never knew you were so amazing. The Clan looks up to you to defend them from all threats… they always have their complete faith in you. And you always fight for them. I wonder what made you choose to protect them."**_

_Kuragari turned towards him as he smiled longingly,_

"_**Was it family, love or some other incomprehensible reason? I actually don't care. I should actually tell you that I envy you. You… are my goal Sensei… A goal I will achieve. I will be the most powerful member of this clan and I will protect them till my dying breath… no matter the cost."**_

_Kuragari spoke with conviction as his expression developed to a sheepish smile before he spoke,_

"_**I must have rambled a lot huh… Let's get to training sensei…**__"_

'At what cost indeed…' Daisuke thought as he looked forward to the battlefield,

"Just what happened to you Kuragari…?"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The explosion settled as the landscape was seen, Gari looked impassively at the bare land. It seemed his existence was erased completely.

"You would have become a great boost in curing this world." His chakra shroud then disappeared as he sighed. "It's exhausted huh… Too bad peace will have to wait for a couple of years…"

'**SQUELCH**'

A hand went through his chest from behind to Gari's shock

"**I told you, didn't I? Eventually your power will be exhausted and I will win. It is inevitable…**"

"But… how?!"

Gari spat out blood as Kuragari smirked,

"**Who knows?**"

He violently removed his arm from his chest as Gari fell to the cold earth. Kuragari grinned as he inhaled the air; His blood soaked hand glinting under the dimming sunlight.

'It's a new day… for this world'

The sun noticeably darkened as Kuragari smirked. He turned as he exchanged gazes with Typhoios.

The Dragon looked at him…

"**A bane to the world huh… Too bad I will not be around to see the conclusion.**"

The dragon disappeared as its time was up.

Kuragari looked at Gari's corpse, a smirk on his face as he walked away from the battle field.

"**It's time… to go home…**"

**CUT TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme: **"Witch Hunter Robin – Shell"

**CHAPTER END**

**UNFORGOTTEN MEMOIRS: ORIGINAL CHARACTER DATABASE**

**THE DRAGONS**

The Dragons just like the frogs, snakes and slugs of the Legendary Sannin are summoning creatures that predate to the era of the Rikudo Sennin. They were led by the Dragon King Typhoios who was the personal summon of Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Unlike other summoning Clans, the Dragons preside in hierarchy. Their classification have yet to be explored.

The might of the Dragons were feared throughout the legends as it was rumored they rivalled the tailed beasts in power which meant they were immensely powerful.

**THE CURRENT NEW GENERATION OF KONOHA **

Konoha have thrived throughout the elemental Nations as the most powerful Great Village to ever exist. Their new generation which were shown to survive the onslaught of Uzumaki Naruto.

**HAIGDE KIRA AND HAIGDE SAKI**

Siblings who were orphaned at a very young age. They grew up in the orphanage but didn't have a chance to meet Naruto. Kira grew to be a swordsman who vowed to protect his sister at all costs. Saki, his sister focused on fuinjutsu and genjutsu as she wasn't too keen in battle. She was very proficient as she was able to create seals that could bind Naruto.

**REVIEW!**


	28. Suppression

**Play Opening Theme:** "Toshiyuki Toyonaga - Day you Laugh"

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: **SUPPRESSION

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Shippuu Kumikyoku**"**

The crowd looked forward in horror at the sight they were treated to. Mito looked up to the podium in shock as she muttered horrified,

'What have you done?'

The five council of elders were seen hanging down; their bodies limp from the strangulation, Kuragari looked ahead to the shocked populace as he spoke,

"This clan has the potential to become the greatest clan in the entirety of the Elemental Nations. Being led by old men who are past out of their primes is nothing more than a sacrilege. The Uzumaki will be feared and we would be feared doing the right thing from the start."

Kuragari looked down with apathy at the village; with its populace looking furious with his actions. His gaze crossed paths with Mito as she yelled

"What have you done?!"

He frowned though as ten shinobi moved towards him ready to kill him. As soon as they got into the podium, they burst out into flames completely.

'**RRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGH**'

The Shinobi writhed in pain as Kuragari moved ahead. In the distance Daisuke looked ahead as he examined the scene. His eyes narrowed as he frowned

'A seal huh…'

Kuragari looked at Mito as his empty eyes looked directly at her. She gritted her teeth in rage;

"After all we have done for you! After everything this clan has done for you! This is how you treat us!"

Kuragari smirked

"You helped me to discover myself… For that I am eternally grateful, but…"

Kuragari's chakra washed over the people as they looked frightened. Even the Shinobi's feet began to tremble at the chakra.

"**This is how it's supposed to be... The world ruled by true power. You all delighted at the prospect of chakra, a power able to give you the power of endless possibilities. But now… a true force has arrived, ready to show you the consequences of your actions. You will all suffer for your ignorance.**"

'Wha… What are you talking about?!' Mito struggled under the increasing gravity as she went to the grounds immediately along with the shinobi around them. Kuragari was aiming to suppress them, end any thoughts of a rebellion with this move. And it was working.

Within the midst of this chakra, copious amounts of killing intent were added. Making the disturbing scene of everyone within the vicinity bowing down to him, he smirked as he chuckled out,

"This is how it's supposed to be… **pure domination**."

Mito gasped out as she thought,

'That's not Kuragari, that's not my friend…'

Her eyes connected with Kuragari's for a split second as she went into unconsciousness.

'That can never be him…'

Daisuke looked on from afar as he frowned,

"This is bad… Really bad"

"What do we do taicho…?" Rei muttered as she looked worried to the cowering citizens. It was unbelievable… The potency with his chakra…

"He wouldn't be protected all the time…" Daisuke spoke as he looked coldly at the scene. "We make an opportunity to end this…"

Noboru frowned,

"He is never like this unless…"

He then turned his gaze towards Kuragari in the distance.

'That boy huh…'

Deep in the medical unit, away from where Kuragari was making his scene, his teammates Ryouichi, Shichirou and Shina were seen unconscious as signs of them being alive was visible.

**FLASHBACK**

Izuna dragged the body of the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju which was Itama into the ruins. He overlooked the worn out seal as he smirked. He was about to move forward when a voice halted his actions

"What are you doing?" He smirked as he turned his gaze to meet Madara's.

"Nii-san" he gave a nod of greeting as he continued to move till he was above the seal, smirking

"I have finally found a way to make us win this war… The power from Hagoromo Gari was from this seal… I was watching everything till the end. I know what he did with these people. We can do it and gain power"

Madara walked ahead as he examined the cave ruins,

"Just what happened here?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about…" Izuna replied as Madara moved to an undestroyed pillar in the distance.

"This is…!" Madara spoke in recognition

He held a tablet as he examined it fully. A short silence occurred before Madara sighed in disappointment.

"It would be impossible for us…"

"What are you talking about?" Izuna asked annoyed

"You know of the Uchiha tablet don't you? Those are for the abilities that can be unlocked by the Uchiha clan only. These tablets as well as its instructions are solely for the Hagoromo. While anyone who wields the eyes of the Sharingan can evolve it to the Mangekyo. This is different and more specific. '**If anyone other than those of the Hagoromo tried it… nothing but death would ensue**'"

"So I wasted my time here…" Izuna frowned as Madara chuckled walking out of the cave

"Get rid of the Uzumaki and Senju, the mission is over. Besides, their life forces are dwindling. It shouldn't be hard for you."

Madara stopped before darkness completely enveloped him as he looked back to his brother sternly

"And hurry back."

With a quick Shunshin, he vanished as Izuna smirked turning his gaze to a sleeping Itama

"Sure thing… Nii-san"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Itama looked upwards to the group of Uchiha who looked down at him with blazing sharingan eyes; his eyes drifted to the sides as he saw the Uzumaki used for the sealing technique dead; his throat sliced apart cleanly. Izuna smirked down at him, as an eerie silence overtook the forest

"You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

'**SQUELCH**'

A slicing sound went through the air as Itama stared up in fear. He couldn't feel the deep cut made swiftly through his neck due to the fear of the illusion as he gargled out blood, falling to his death. His eyes lost his luster as he died going to the realm of death.

Hashirama ran to the scene hours later with his squad to see Itama sitting against a slab of rock, dead.

"**ITAMA!**"

**FLASHBACK END**

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Days, months and years passed by as the first Shinobi world war was becoming a distant memory. The moment the war ended was a monumental era for the Elemental Nations because it was referred to the end of the first Shinobi war. Its end though did not cease the small skirmishes that happened between opposing forces.

The reason why it was the first even though fighting was present since ancient generations was that the fighting never ceased. There was always blood to be spilled every day; new foes to be vanquished. The war ended as soon as the Senju and Uchiha ceased their fighting and came under one banner to create the Hidden leaf village. Their longstanding feud was what caused the war to begin…

Descendants of the Sage of the Six paths… they were always against each other. And with each of them was an army well enough to make their opponents cower. They fought and fought until Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha joined hands to end it all.

A large battleground was seen from the sky's view. From high up in the skies it was seen as a huge splotch of red. Moving closer, many shinobi numbering to their thousands were seen to be impaled on earth spears that looked as if they jutted out from the ground. They were all coated in red as they glinted under the luminescence of the setting sun.

A shinobi was seen with the headband of Iwagakure on his forehead. He looked hopelessly to the skies as if forsaken. Thoughts spiraled in and out of his head as he tried to comprehend what happened.

It was already decided; the Uzumaki would not be able to survive the onslaught of two great villages; Iwagakure and Kumogakure. But what happened was not conceivable.

They were beaten, no… Slaughtered no… completely massacred; the unconceivable part about that was that it was one man. One Uzumaki… his cold black pupils together with his blazing red hair stared down at them from the start to the finish.

Was it a demon, devil… a god? That he didn't know. He knew though… That everything just happened. He could see himself staring up at him before a searing pain went through his chest.

He gasped out in pain as he could feel his heart slowing down, he looked to the skies as he chuckled, thinking finally before he went to a dreamless sleep.

'Uzumaki Kuragari, a true monster… stay strong Onoki…'

A silhouette was seen walking away from the battlefield. His shinobi boots sank slightly in the blood soaked sands as he trudged forward. He wore a black cloak that gleamed under the sun along with a red under shirt with black pants.

A sword was seen attached to his back as it shackled against the chains binding it. Kuragari moved away from the battlefield, his work done.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kuragari ended the reign of the council of elders a while ago and began to prove the might of the Uzumaki Clan however way he could. He destroyed armies, villages who came to oppose him.

He was slowly gaining power over the world. His name frightened everyone as all the villages who had heard of him cowered in fear. The terror palpable…

He was known for his unattainable height of strength rumored to be matching those of the Sage of six paths… He began to gain the world's attention and at an astonishing rate. The 5 great villages were shocked at his growth in power as they tried to comprehend what was happening.

Slowly and slowly, the world was recognizing the Uzumaki village, Uzushiogakure as one of the great Villages.

Uzushiogakure was seen surrounded by the waters. The village didn't change for the most part as people were seen going about their daily activities. It seemed like everything was back to normal.

A shinobi boat stopped at the shores as it bore the insignia of Konohagakure.

A man stepped out of the boat as he wore a hooded white cloak. Multiple shinobi went to greet him as they landed in front of him.

"We received word of your arrival. Your audience with the Shadow has been granted. Please follow us."

The hooded figure nodded his head as he made his way through the village. He noted the populace as he thought,

'From any normal person's view it would seem the people are living contently from the smiles visible on their faces, but…' The hooded figure frowned, as he peered with his hooded eyes as tired bags were observed under their eyes.

Underneath all those smiles, the civilians looked tired completely. As if they had given up hope, their smiles made the entire scene disturbing as the figure mused,

'Their smiles are completely fake… I don't see the purpose of this visit though. I wonder what Hashirama is thinking.'

**FLASHBACK**

"Uzushiogakure is rapidly ascending in power with the appearance of Uzumaki Kuragari."

Those were the words heard as a meeting between the top officials of Konohagakure was convened,

"Reports have come in from the battlefield, it is said that he took on the forces of both Iwagakure and Kumogakure on his own and slaughtered them all." An old man with a short spiky ponytail was seen speaking. Uchiha Madara scoffed as Tobirama muttered

"This is worrying"

"Yes… from the reports if it was true it might actually take Hokage-sama and Madara-sama to stop him." The old man commented to the ire of Madara

"What prompted you to make that conclusion, huh… Nara?!" Madara spoke with his eyes narrowing at the insult. The Nara paid no heed. He simply commented

"Forgive my misplaced words but from what we know about him, he was already powerful at a very young age. He fought and killed Hagoromo Gari who would have led this world to an unprecedented future. He was even stronger that his fellow clan member Uzumaki Daisuki. Honestly speaking at that moment none of us here in this room stood testament to his power. Now it's more focused, channeled properly; I'm sure even the Hokage would find truth in my words."

The Nara spoke as Hashirama frowned. He looked ahead in thought before he asked,

"What of reports that a tyrannical rule is taking place in the village?"

"I have nothing to comment only that no one has actually visited the village to earn the risk of angering him. His village is just not recognized as a Great Village because he doesn't have a country and a Daimyo. Well notwithstanding the only way to play things safely is to consider an alliance with him. This way he could be more grounded, we could find more time to effectively eliminate him."

"And if the chance for an alliance doesn't work?" Hashirama asked to which the Nara smirked

"Then we take another route in achieving our goal."

"I suggest Tobirama-sama to go for this mission." A blond haired old man spoke

"Why is that Yamanaka-san?" Tobirama asked, as he arched an eyebrow

"We can't send Hokage-sama so as not to make them too cocky. I fear that Uchiha-sama would challenge him any chance he got due to Shikodo's recent statement"

Madara huffed a bit as Hashirama chuckled slightly

"Basically, you are the most qualified as you are one of the founding members of the village as well as a well-known figure around the Elemental Nations. This would make them give you attention to listen to your request. We don't know the Uzumaki's personality so we cannot risk angering him. Also your deciphering skills are second to none; you can at least note the condition of the village and come back with their state."

"That's a good point" Hashirama praised "Honestly I would love to avoid a conflict with him. Meeting him years ago I never thought things would turn out like this."

"None of us expected it" Tobirama commented as Hashirama tapped the table loudly with his palm to get everyone's attention

"Well, Tobirama you have your mission. You are to go and forge an alliance with Uzumaki Kuragari and try to find a middle ground."

Tobirama sighed tiredly as he nodded his head,

'Consider it done.'

**FLASHBACK END**

From just the reactions of the villagers to his appearance, Tobirama came to a thought.

'The rumors of a tyrannical rule may not be far from thought'

Disobedience led to death, uprisings led to death… and chance to leave the village resulted in the person being hunted down by Kuragari himself. Tobirama smirked at the thought

It was a village ruled by fear and there was no escape. That was the rumor that was been passed around the elemental nations.

Tobirama was guided into the earlier hall of the Council of Elders now remodeled to be Kuragari's personal dwelling place.

The Hall was eerie; although it was light outside, darkness seemed to permeate the room. Tobirama ignored the slight feeling of dread that thickened as they got closer to the throne. It was covered by shadows completely as Kuragari could not even be seen.

The Shinobi looked slightly afraid as he quickly gained his composure. Any sign of weakness was not tolerated; many people's lives had been lost in testament to that mindset.

"Kuragari-sama… We have the visitor from Konohagakure here."

Tobirama looked forward seriously as no reply came from Kuragari. It was just an eerie silence, Tobirama could feel Kuragari accessing him. Trying to see if he was a threat… The shinobi took that time as his cue to leave. Not wanting to be cloaked by the terrifying miasma of chakra surrounding him.

Tobirama looked ahead and as he opened his mouth to speak, Kuragari quickly interrupted him,

"Honestly I was thinking of when your village would react. The hidden leaf of the country of fire…"

Tobirama frowned as the darkness receded a bit to reveal Kuragari. He could see the coldness that was emitted from his eyes. Even though it happened he wouldn't accept the fact that he shivered a bit.

"So…" Kuragari spoke as he looked on with amusement "What does your village want with me."

"Simple actually…" Tobirama spoke out sternly not showing any weakness to the foe in front of him "An alliance… You probably figured that part out."

"Yes I did... But what will I gain from allying myself with your village."

Tobirama chuckled, "Like it or not there is one fact, that we currently have the most powerful army in the elemental Nations. The Hokage has bijju under his possession which speaks volume of the power we have. Am I wrong?" Tobirama asked rhetorically before continuing as Kuragari's eyes narrowed

"You desire power and detest weakness… I could tell that from a glance so… what do you say?"

"Hmm… straight to the point. It seems they weren't mere rumors that the Hokage was able to subdue the beasts. Hmmm… this makes things interesting. If I'm not wrong he was able to beat Uchiha Madara huh…?"

Kuragari chuckled out as he looked more invested in the conversation but Tobirama had a bad feeling about his thoughts. It seemed Kuragari wasn't thinking about the alliance entirely.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well then if my calculations are correct then he would be the most powerful shinobi alive apart from me."

"Do you intend to go against our village?" Tobirama asked with his eyes narrowed as he began to build chakra in minimal amounts. But minimal in Tobirama's gauge was enormous to a normal shinobi. The hall began to shake as the pillars looked compromised; little amounts debris and dust began to rain down.

Kuragari chuckled in slight amusement as he waved off the incoming threat. Then everything went sideways… as Kuragari's expression became serious. The chakra Tobirama was building vanished immediately as Kuragari stood up; walking towards Tobirama

"I decided to humor your village to see what exactly you had to offer. But all you did was shove an insult down my throat. You assume that we need your power?! That mine isn't enough to contest with yours?! You dare walk into my court look at the **Harbinger of Apocalypse** and dare tell me that my power cannot stand in leagues with yours?! Sacrilege!

A gigantic force emitted from Kuragari as it pressed down on Tobirama who gritted his teeth in defiance. Tobirama although straining did not fall down, he stood on his two feet as he looked Kuragari straight in the eye with the fierceness of a veteran shinobi.

Kuragari smirked in slight bloodlust as he immediately vanished and with his fingers coated in wind, sliced Tobirama diagonally.

Tobirama immediately dissipated into water as the original emerged from behind Kuragari, and with a great deal of force, clashed his kunai against Kuragari's sword.

Sparks emerged from the metal weapons as they stared each other down fiercely. The earth began to quake slightly as Tobirama used his strength to stand ground, he would not falter.

Kuragari smirked in amusement as he withdrew his weapon with Tobirama reciprocating the action.

Tobirama quickly moved a little distance back from Kuragari who stood his ground as he looked impressed.

"Good… You have confirmed for me what will happen when I move against your village. I have destroyed all except Konoha and Kiri. If you do not submit to me I will rain meteors down on your village. I will destroy it all."

"You had a choice to make Konoha not our enemy but you threw that away." Tobirama spoke sternly "Konoha would never bow to anyone's whims and persuasions. I can bet my life on that."

Kuragari frowned as a silent exchange went through them. His expression changed to being stoic as he smirked slightly.

"You have my answer. I wish to fight your village's best singlehandedly. If you can beat me you have Uzushiogakure. But the moment I crush you I will take Konoha and destroy it completely for this cloaked insult to my face. You think I don't know your true ambitions? You Tobirama have always being the critical thinker of the village. You would always want to harness the Uzumaki's power and I am sure you will love to pass on your dreams to the next generation. The Uzumaki will never fall under your village instead we will stand above the world! And achieve complete domination!"

Tobirama frowned as he muttered

"You just asked for war."

"No… I asked for your subservience and you declined and I am going to take it from you. This is no war. This is going to be a complete beatdown. **Now leave…**"

Kuragari's faced darkened as Tobirama vanished from the hall. The darkness from the hall began to vanish as sunlight filled the hall.

Kuragari's expression was furious as he heaved in and out.

'**They want my village, they want my power!**'

"They will die before they can get their hands on it!" He growled

"Tou-san!" A feminine voice echoed through the halls as a young red haired girl walked into the hall running towards Kuragari.

He looked slightly stunned as his black pupils became lighter. He looked down at the slight tugging on his leg.

"Sayomi…" Kuragari muttered as he looked down at his daughter. She beamed in joy as Kuragari enveloped her in a slight hug.

"Where is your mother?"

"I'm right here…" An older Shina walked in as she smiled fondly at the scene. "She wanted to see you as soon as we got back."

"So how was Tetsu no kuni?" Kuragari asked

"Cold!" Sayomi spoke gladly "There was snow everywhere!"

Kuragari smirked longingly at his daughter he saw the innocence that came out of her. A rare occurrence in the world. She looked pure… a rare gem. How he was able to bring forth such purity into the world, he would never know.

"Now come on Sayomi… Let your father rest. He has had a tired day…

Kuragari looked at Shina as she gave a knowing look at him. He smiled a bit at her as Sayomi nodded her head running towards Shina.

They left Kuragari who looked at the lightened palace. He closed his eyes as the rays beat off his face before his eyes opened and the scene returned to what it was before…

Completely desolated…

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4 The Lost Tower OST – Shionari**"**

Tobirama looked ahead to the outskirts of the village as he prepared to move out. He had a feeling if he stayed to long something bad would happen to him. He moved on towards the gate as he spotted a hooded figure making its way towards him.

Not paying the figure any heed, the figure passed him slowly as Tobirama heard the words

"**Go through your next left.**"

Tobirama widened his eyes as he immediately turned towards the figure only to see no one.

'Genjutsu?!'

Tobirama thought as he quickly disrupted his chakra flow only to be met with nothing. Frowning a bit he moved to the next left as he was in an alleyway. He narrowed his eyes as he examined the place.

Suddenly the earth beneath him opened as a surprised Tobirama went into the earth. The Earth closed quickly soon after.

Tobirama quickly righted himself in the air as he moved down the dark tunnel. Quickly entering a cave, he propelled himself with chakra sideway as he landed in a crouch.

His pupils immediately darted left and right in alarm as he was met with Uzumaki members underneath him.

"What did you think when you met him?" A male voice spoke amidst the figures as Tobirama frowned as he looked around the cave to see seals at an astounding level barricading the walls.

"Who are you?"

"You haven't answered my question; what did you think when you met him? And please be truthful. You are safe here."

The figure moved till he was above a now upright Tobirama. Tobirama's eyes widened in recognition as he looked around again He chuckled slightly as he commented.

"Never thought I would see the predator again. There were rumors that you were killed after you haven't been seen by him for so long. As to what I thought he is a prideful strength obsessed tyrant. So what have you been planning, Uzumaki Daisuke?"

"We were hoping the negotiations to go sideways." Daisuke spoke as he looked at Tobirama

"Why is that?" Tobirama asked as his eyes narrowed

"Because it would never do nothing to help us, the people. We are looking for a permanent solution for our people to live happily."

"So you hope to ally with the leaf to take him down." Tobirama spoke only for an older Mito to show her presence interrupting the conversation

"No… we want the Leaf to ally with us in taking him down."

"Why haven't you done this earlier while he was ascending in power?"

"Because we had to be patient. It would have been suicide. We cannot leave this village only when commanded to an even then, we are scouted. Things are getting complicated. But now that we have an outside informant we couldn't risk letting go of this chance"

"Accepted. The Leaf will ally with the Uzumaki in eliminating Uzumaki Kuragari." Tobirama spoke as Shichirou smirked,

"That's all we need." Daisuke spoke as Mito spoke

"Now… Let's discuss strategy."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two steps from Hell – Peace of Mind**"**

Steam flowed across the room as Kuragari sighed in relief in a bath pond. Shina moved her nude frame behind him as she sponged his back slowly.

Kuragari's matted red hair stuck to his skin as his eyes was closed. The slight lighting in the room gave it the perfect luminescence as the couple shared their intimate moment together.

Here, Kuragari was who he was… here he wasn't a monster, Here he was Uzumaki Kuragari.

"You looked stressed, Yagami-kun."

"You aren't going to let go of that name are you?" Kuragari sighed in defeat

"Of course not…"

Kuragari opened his eyes as he looked to the pillars.

"Konoha's next..."

"Aren't they the village with no wrong?" Shina joked out as Kuragari scoffed in agreement

"They are no different than any other village. They want our power, they want the Uzumaki under them." Kuragari added "I can't stand for that."

Shina slightly massaged his head as she added,

"We cannot stand for that. You love this village more than anyone that is obvious. And so you will do whatever is required of you to defend it or see it prosper. Although they might think differently. That is the truth…"

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Shina." Kuragari muttered

"Because I know who you are… What you are fighting every day. Sometimes you lose… Sometimes you win. But I'm always by your side every step of the way. Everyone might not see it. But I do… I just needed to see it once to know the fate of the world lies in your hands…"

Shina embraced Kuragari as he sank further into her comforting embrace.

"Although you are this world's darkness, you are my light… you are Sayomi's light… my Yagami."

Kuragari turned towards her as he joined his lips with hers, sliding into her as she gasped in pleasure…

"Yagami-kun…"

Kuragari shivered in pleasure as he worshipped Shina's body like a goddess throughout the night.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I trust it did not go well?" Shikodo spoke as Tobirama replied

"Well not exactly… We have secured a rebellion to help us defeat Kuragari. They have promised us an alliance if it all goes smoothly.

"Hmm… Well let's hear it then." Madara spoke as his eyes glinted staring forward

"I have a feeling Madara's going to love this" Hashirama spoke as he chuckled out with Tobirama nodding his head in agreement.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuuden OST – Keisei Gyakuten"

Hashirama looked forward in his battle gear as he spoke,

"Now that I think about it, we haven't had the time to battle together, eh Madara?"

"Heh… This should be interesting." Madara scoffed in interest

A large battle field was seen as Hashirama and Madara were on two outcropping rocks. Hashirama was seen standing up as Madara sat down without a care as his gunbai and sword were behind him clinking as the wind moved wildly.

"He's coming…" Hashirama spoke as Madara smirked adding

"From above huh…"

A fiery form seemed to be dropping from the skies as it landed a distance away from the Uchiha and Senju Clan Leaders.

A great upheaval of debris was sent careening away as Kuragari landed. Madara shifted his gaze as he could see the pebbles beneath him shake slightly at the collision.

"He can dance…" Madara spoke as he looked ahead to see Kuragari staring back at them in his battle attire.

"Uzumaki Kuragari" Madara spoke as he stood up slowly. "A pleasure to meet you."

Kuragari just looked emotionlessly at the duo with Hashirama looking sternly.

"You can still stop this from happening." Hashirama spoke as Madara quickly removed his gunbai; channeling chakra though it, and sent a multitude of fire tornadoes at Kuragari.

"Time to negotiate is over Hashirama!" Madara roared as he jumped to the skies

'**KATON: GOKA MEKYAKUU!**'

As if the huge fire tornadoes weren't enough a huge wave of fire followed up the attack as Kuragari smirked clasping his hands.

'**FUTON: BUDDHA'S PALM**'

Immediately a gigantic wind palm blocked the attack. The palm immediately caught fire as it moved forward.

'A counter!' Hashirama thought as he vanished from his spot, avoiding the fiery palm crashing into the earth. Madara who was still on the air clasped his hands as he went on the attack.

'**FUTON: KAZE NO YAIBA'**

Multiple wind blades dug into the earth were Kuragari was once occupying as he was nowhere to be found.

His sharingan eyes activated, Madara scanned the battlefield as his red pupils shifted left and right very quickly. With a grin he blasted down to the earth with a gigantic use of chakra.

Kuragari moved towards Hashirama as he immediately unsheathe his sword and clashed with Hashirama. Sparks emerged from the collision as Hashirama and Kuragari looked into each other's eyes.

Kuragari narrowed his gaze as Madara landed behind Hashirama. Hashirama ducked as Madara went for a last minute swipe that hoped to behead Kuragari quickly.

"You're mine!"

"Think again" Kuragari spoke as he glowed red.

'Tch…' Hashirama frowned 'An exploding clone!'

'**BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**'

A wood dome immediately covered Madara and Hashirama as a huge explosion enveloped them completely.

The blast was quickly nullified as the wood dome quickly morphed to numerous spears that sped upwards to a descending Kuragari.

A barrier quickly formed around the Uzumaki Leader as the spears were effectively reppelled.

Kuragari dropped down with a tunneling attack with his sword as a huge explosion of wind followed up the attack; a wind dome shredding everything inside it. A large purple Sussano appeared out of nowhere as Kuragari was sent away with a loud backslap from the chakra construct.

The Sussano dissipated as Kuragari tunneled across the earth before being halted by a huge outcrop of rock.

Dust was emitted from the earth as Madara frowned at the scene.

"Is that it?" Kuragari muttered as he got up, with no scratch visible on his visage. Madara smirked as Kuragari asked again "Is that what the famed Sussano of the Uchiha clan can do?"

"Push me further in battle and you will get to see it eventually." Madara replied excitedly as Hashirama spoke again.

"We can still end this pointless battle. We can join forces and help to heal this world."

"When will you stop thinking like a child, Hokage?" Kuragari spoke as he looked apathetic towards Hashirama

"All that strength amounts to nothing when you are a fool. You are misguided, trusting in your friends and allies when in their minds is what you stand against. Unless you purge the bad fruit from your plant, do not go about preaching psychotics! That village of your is nothing but a sham. And as soon as I am done here I will destroy every last bit of it." Hashirama walked ahead of Madara to his surprise.

Hashirama wore a very serious look that made Madara's blood boil in excitement. He wanted to fight Hashirama when he always wore that look. A look that promised pain completely and death.

"**Let's go then…**" Hashirama muttered as he clasped his hands "You have reach a point of no return. I will kill you effectively…"

'**SUITON: DAI KAGE SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU**!'

To his heed multiple gigantic Dragons were conjured up from the earth as Kuragari scoffed in apathy.

"Let's see what the Hokage of Konohagakure can do?!"

He clasped his hands as a huge earth wall blocked the attack. Hashirama moved with intense speed and power as he broke through the earth wall in the midst of the colliding attacks to Kuragari's slight surprise.

A violent slash of Hashirama's sword went above a ducked Kuragari as he aimed a diagonal strike to Hashirama who blocked it with his own. Kuragari quickly went on the offensive moving distortedly before aiming to impale Hashirama who deflected the strike. Kuragari rolled away as Madara came down with a violent strike intending to cleave him into two.

Hashirama countered with a roundhouse kick as Kuragari got up only for Kuragari to grab his feet and with a great deal of strength threw him away.

Hashirama maneuvered through the air as Madara moved in for his own solo attack. Sparks was all that was seen as an impressive kenjutsu showcase was seen.

A large fire attack from Hashirama covered a wide span of the area as Madara quickly covered himself with a partial Sussano as the fire swept over the entire earth.

A black dome of chakra dissipated as Kuragari blocked a partial Sussano punch from Madara. Madara roared in defiance as Kuragari stood his ground.

With his right hand free, Kuragari quickly wove handsigns,

'**FUTON: ATSUGAI!**'

A great compressed air sent Madara careening away as he crashed against numerous rocks. Hashirama quickly moved as he went into close quarters with Kuragari. Immediately he went for a taijutsu battle with a solid punch to which Kuragari evaded dug a quick roundhouse into hashirama's gut.

Although in pain, Hashirama caught Kuragari's foot and threw him to the skies.

'**WOOD STYLE: DANCING DRAGONS!**'

Multiple wood Dragons formed from the earth sped upwards to a disoriented Kuragari.

'**FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL!**'

A huge fireball worthy of his name collided with the dragons who absorbed the chakra from the Fire techniques and increased in size. Kuragari quickly maneuvered through the air throwing his sword away and quickly substituting with it.

Appearing on the earth Kuragari was sent away from a chakra blast courtesy of Madara's gunbai. He righted himself in the air and landed on the earth a great distance between them.

A silent battle went between the opposing sides before they sped forward, ready to end their foe.

'**RRRAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHH!'**

They collided as from the distance shockwaves could be felt around the earth as the titans clashed in a battle no one was able to see.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Daisuke looked to the skies as he muttered, "It's time…"

"What if they fail?" Shichirou asked

"We will still move on. We don't expect them to win we just need him weakened. But what we are about to do…" Mito spoke as she closed her eyes "Kami help us…"

Daisuke, Mito and Shichirou were seen on the rooftops of the palace. At a flare signal from a distance. Daisuke spoke "Good luck"

Immediately Mito and Shichirou darted down from the roofs as they entered the hall.

Multiple seals glowed in alarm at the intruder but Mito quickly went through a series of hand seals ending at the Snake sign.

The seals glowed out as they died down,

"The seals are deactivated, let's move!"

Mito moved down as the two moved separately and swiftly opening each rooms.

'Not here…' Shichirou spoke as he moved quickly, time was of the essence as they began to move more swiftly.

"Not here also…" Mito replied as She had created a seal that could allow the two shinobi to speak to each other even from far distances.

After a thorough search Mito found herself at a hall in the palace. And seating on the lone chair was no other than Uzumaki Shina wearing her shinobi attire.

"Mito… what do you think you are doing?"

'Shit! She found us…' Shichiou thought, hearing Shina's voice through the seal. A wall quickly rolled down trapping him in an unknown room.

"Shit! Mito I'm trapped!" Shichirou spoke in alarm as he spoke "You will have to deal with her yourself.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Mass Effect theme – An End, Once and for All**"**

Mito looked ahead sternly to Shina who reciprocated the look

"Although you disabled the alarm seal. There are seals to alert me of their absence… I made them after all…"

"We are looking for Sayomi."

"Why?" Shina's eyes narrowed as Mito spoke

"It's none of your business"

"You are looking for my daughter and you dare tell me it's none of my business?"

"What happened to you Shina?" Mito asked confused "I've always wanted to ask you that but we haven't spoken in years, Kuragari made sure of that. What did he do to you?"

Shina stood up as she looked at Mito

"He never did anything to me. I just opened my eyes to the truth, to what he has been carrying on his shoulders all this while. I understood him and pledged to stand by him no matter what. That is loyalty… Something that you do not have."

Mito looked furious "Loyalty?! What he has been carrying on his shoulders?! Let me tell you exactly what he has been carrying on his shoulders! Lives of everyone he has taking over a power filled rampage! He has destroyed lives both living and the dead. He is a monster whether you like it or not?!"

"A monster… I didn't hear you saying that when he protected us without knowing who we were! He protected me, you, Shichirou, Ryouichi and Taichi! Why didn't you call him a monster then?!"

Mito gritted her teeth, as she replied

"Yes… he protected us… and although I doubted his methods I hoped that we could change him from that coldness that was tearing his soul apart…! I never knew him, who he was, what he was… but I believed he could be my friend! And when we made that choice he turned back to the person that I saw at that night!"

"And do you know why he did that?!" Shina roared out in anger as her chakra spiked to Mito's stunned expression

"He did that all to protect you! He did that all to protect the clan! He sacrificed his morality, his will to make sure you all lived!"

Shina shouted in fury as tears dribbled down from her eyes. Mito's expression faltered as she looked stunned,

"He is still in there… I know it… I can feel it; and I'm sure you could see that that wasn't him that murdered the elders in cold blood. The more you distanced yourself from him, the more you sent him careening into darkness. If you all were here to talk to hm. Make him see reason, the story would have been different. Do you know the pain he goes through every day because he wanted to protect us? Do you…?!"

Mito's eyes began to water as she tried to defy the thoughts

'No he… he is a monster!' Mito thought as the kunai in her palm began to tremble 'There is no way he…'

"I and Sayomi are the only things he finds precious to this world. If you dare harm her I will kill you myself!" Shina spoke in fury as Mito trembled at the revelation. She thought on the words Shina spoke to her

Had she betrayed her friend? Had she betrayed Kuragari? She easily gave up on him just when things went bleak. And now she was here attempting to kill him. Just what was she…?

A monster?

Shichirou was silent in his entrapment as he mulled over the words he heard

"But why… why did he do all that for us?"

Mito asked as tears began to leak out from her eyes…

Shina looked at Mito mirthlessly "**Because we were his only friends.**"

Mito's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Shina. Silence was all there was as she digested those words. Shina then continued

"He is still there trying to protect this clan by any sane means he has left. he is still there fighting for us. Defending us from Iwa, from Kiri, from Kumo from Konoha. He is there to prevent the Uzumaki from been exploited, been made to live in pain and misery.

Mito looked ahead sadly, "But that exactly is what he is doing. I know you have seen the people, their 'smiles', their 'happiness' is nothing more than a joke."

"I know…" Shina sighed sadly, "But there is the undying fact he loves them so much."

"How do you know all this…? How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Why do you expect he is still here? He has the power to build whatever pleases him and no one would be able to stop him."

Tears flowed out freely from Mito's eyes as she dropped to her knees…

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Shina smiled sadly as she commented,

"It's messed up huh…"

"Very…" Mito replied "I never knew we failed him like that… I never knew…"

"Well I'm glad I got to tell you. Maybe we can help him… Together" Shina spoke as she walked towards Mito.

"I will help him… **Ensure the world is at peace.**" Mito spoke as a seal appeared beneath a stunned Shina.

"What are you doing?!" Shina shouted in rage as a conflicted Mito stood up. Shina spiked her chakra but it didn't do anything to break the seal.

"Don't bother…" Mito commented "Those seals are designed to hold down the tailed beasts."

"Mito what are you doing?!"

"I know we failed him, for that I am entirely remorseful. But…" Mito looked sternly towards Shina "He is driving this world to ruin. This world is hanging on a balance, he is slowly driving this world to another war. I will sacrifice a friend if it's for the state of the world; because I know Kuragari..."

Mito ignored a struggling Shina as she spoke on, smiling sadly

"Now that I know what he is going through. He would want this… He wouldn't want the world going to hell because of him. You wouldn't see that or even if you did you would not do anything to him. Because you love him…" Mito smiled as she looked up in nostalgia

"…there was once a time I loved him also but that does not matter does it… You know that I am telling the truth Shina… Kuragari has to be defeated or the world for Sayomi will not be as smooth as you expect it to be… She will see hatred wherever she goes till she becomes just like him…"

Shina looked ahead in tears

"Please don't hurt her… Please…"

"I swear on my life I would not." Mito spoke with conviction

The seal glowed as Shina dropped to the earth unconscious.

Shichirou spoke through the seal,

"Are you okay… Mito?"

"What do we tell them about Sayomi?" Shichirou asked

"We couldn't find her." Mito spoke "Let's get the seal ready?"

"Do you want to do this Mito? There is no going back from this."

Mito quickly gained a fierce expression as she sank her palm into Shina's chest.

"Just as we thought… He has a seal on her… If she dies… He'll know."

'Mito'

Shina's heart beat began to slow as tears poured out from Mito's eyes,

'I'm so sorry Shina… I'm so sorry it had to come to this…'

Her heart beat began to slow as Shina took in one final breath as her heart stopped completely.

"Stay strong… my Yagami-kun…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden OST – Maisou**"**

A huge shockwave was the precedent as Hashirama and Madara crashed into the mountains as they were looking bloodied. Their chakra constructs dissipating.

Madara spat out blood as his Perfect Sussano was completely defeated. He panted in and out as he spoke out between breaths

"You are strong ***pant*** ***pant*** without a doubt."

Kuragari panted in and out as he was also looking worse for wear. The battlefield was completely wrecked. Craters of varying degrees were dug on the ground as Mountains were shattered.

A titanic battle that changed the landscape completely was occurring.

Hashirama grunted as he staggered up as he clasped his hands together re-summoning his sage mode

'**SAGE STYLE: VERITABLE 1000-ARMED KAN'ON!**'

A gigantic wood construct with a thousand arms rose from the ground as Kuragari panted,

'I don't know why this wood techniques are having effects on me… Is it possible that…'

Another perfect Sussano formed out of the air as Hashirama and Madara surged forward in their constructs.

"Well then… I will show my ultimate attack and defense!"

Going through a series of handsigns, a dark chakra enshrouded Kuragari as a gigantic humanoid construct the size of Madara's Perfect Sussano morphed out of the air. It was colored pure black as all the elements surrounded it completely.

The opposing forces moved on to collide with each other as the battle field was trembling at the amount of chakra enriched into the earth.

'**RRRAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHHHHHH!**' The three shinobi roared in power as they pumped chakra into their final attacks.

Madara's Sussano came down with a vertical swing as Hashirama's wooden construct began its 1000 palm attack instantaneously.

Kuragari's structure combined all the elements into a black sword as the humanoid construct swung in both offense and defense.

It was silent… then the attacks collided…

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**'

A huge shockwave emerged from the collision as it swept the debris away. Trees that were far away were destroyed completely at the attack. A huge crater was seen as the attacks were still ongoing. The fighters kept adding power to their attacks as they were at a stalemate.

'**Stay strong Yagami-kun.**'

A single heart beat was heard as Kuragari's eyes widened in shock.

'No…'

Madara and Hashirama unheeded added more power as they roared in resonance. Kuragari's distraction proved fatal as his construct was entirely destroyed. Kuragari looked shocked as as he was sent to the earth completely destroying layers of bed rock.

'No… Shina!'

Kuragari gasped in pain as his concentration was lost completely.

Hashirama's eyes narrowed,

"Something's wrong!"

Madara clasped his palms together as his eyes glowed purplish, he roared in power completely ignoring Hashirama

'**TENGAI RYUSEI!**'

A humongous Meteor dropped from the skies as it began to drop down towards the trio.

Hashirama looked up in shock… as the two clan heads were reverse summoned far away from the battlefield.

Tobirama spoke, as he removed his palms from Hashirama and Madara's shoulders

"Good work brother…"

"No… somethings wrong." Hashirama spoke as he looked confused

"Hmm…?" Tobirama asked as they were all distracted as the meteor dropped down to the earth destroying everything in its path.

Madara grinned at his power 'Yes… this is it…'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

In the hall where Shina lay dead, Kuragari appeared immediately as he looked bloodied from head to toe, his unstable mind couldn't control his power to heal himself. He felt lost…

'Shina…'

Suddenly a huge red seal surrounded both of them as a huge red dome was seen around the Palace hall.

Everyone stepped out to look at the phenomena as they looked on in fear.

Back in the seal, Kuragari didn't make any effort to fight it. He just spoke,

"Was it you that did this, sensei?"

Daisuke was seen covered by a green barrier as his palms were joined together. Surrounding Kuragari was Daisuke's squad, Shichirou and Mito.

"I wanted to see you before everything was over."

"Answer the question…" Kuragari muttered as Daisuke continued unheeded

"I am the only one with enough chakra to seal you at this moment. Mito has worked on designing this seal for years. At the moment I am using my spiritual energy completely simply… I will die after this."

"Answer the question…" kuragari spoke despondently as Mito watched on

'Kuragari…' Mito spoke as tears seeped out of her eyes

"I will miss you Kuragari… I could see you achieved your dream. You protected the clan, you became the most powerful person in the world but at a very bad cost. You have endangered your family and placed an unwilling target on your daughter."

Kuragari looked at Daisuke as he still cradled Shina.

"I wasn't the one who did it." Daisuke spoke as Kuragari was slowly absorbed into the ground. Kuragari heaved in and out.

"It was you wasn't it… Mito?" Kuragari muttered as Mito looked at Kuragari "I have protected you… I have fought for all of you… I have stood for you."

"Kuragari…" Mito began but Kuragari went on

"This seal will not hold me back… I will rise… and when I do…"

Kuragari shared one final look with all of them as he was finally sucked into the ground. The Seal glowed before it receded into the earth.

"He's gone… It's over…"

Shichirou spoke as Mito just silently got up and walked away… As Noboru, Aina, and Rei went to Daisuke's dead form and sealed him. It ended so anti-climatically…

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked at Kaguya as she looked upwards.

"That is what caused Kuragari, your great-grandfather to be what he is now. Daisuke used his spiritual energy that was why the seal held him for so long. Hiruzen and A sealed you using chakra which wouldn't have held you for long. That was something they didn't see happening. I never told you this but what possessed him was what possessed me, the Shinju itself."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Shinju wants to destroy everything, show the world that what I did was a mistake, and I know that now. Ever since ancient times chakra has only brought pain to everyone. When I merged with the Shinju; the Shinju was the yang while I was the yin. As Kuragari fell into darkness the Shinju possessed him completely making him not to care if he killed his own blood or not."

"Just whose side on you." Naruto asked as he folded his arms to Kaguya's impassive gaze

"I'm a neutral party. The thing is that the Shinju is also right. Any of you that wins will secure peace in the Elemental Nations for a long time. Let me tell you the fact Naruto…"

Kaguya spoke as Naruto looked at her,

"From the moment you accepted me… That is from the moment of your birth, you already transcended the level of a human… of a shinobi… You know what I mean right? Only you can kill him and only he can kill you. So what will your choice be Naruto?"

Naruto's gaze was shadowed as he smirked looking at Kaguya fiercely, "It seems sadness is a term relative to the Uzumaki. Did you need to ask me that?"

For the first time since their meeting Kaguya stood up as she walked towards Naruto who unfolded his arms as he looked at her.

She looked deep into his eyes as she smiled,

"That is what I wanted to see… utter conviction. Your final battle will be not easy. You are basically going up against the creator of Chakra."

"As you said, only I and kill the Shinju and only the Shinju can kill me. Whatever happens… I will win." Naruto spoke seriously as Kaguya smiled at the image. Naruto began to dissipate to the his surprise he then looked at her

"I guess my time here is up. Will I see you again…?"

Kaguya looked at him as she spoke with a smile,

"Just as a coccon breaks, a butterfly will erupt… You will see me again Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked at Kaguya as he smiled at her,

"Arigatou… Kaguya"

Naruto vanished from the mindscape completely as he awoke in the real world

"Good luck Naruto…"

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme: "**Sawano Hiroyuki - ALLIEZ (ALDNOAH ZERO ENDING)**"**

**CHAPTER END**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER DATABASE**

**UZUMAKI SHINA (UPDATED VERSION)**

Known to be the mother of Uzumaki Sayomi and Grandmother of Kushina and Toshiro she was the only wife of Uzumaki Kuragari. She was his teammate as well as his wife later on. Nothing else is known about her past only that she has a parent that married outside the clan. Given her the distinctive brownish red hair.

Kuragari once commented that he liked her hair, that it made her more distinctive than the other members of the clan. Although she was annoyed with him, she later grew to love him, marry and have a child with Uzumaki Kuragari.

She was killed by Uzumaki Mito on an attempt to defeat Kuragari which was a success but at the cost of his sensei, Uzumaki Daisuke's life. She is survived by her daughter, Uzumaki Sayomi who relocated to the hidden leaf.


	29. Darkness

**Play New Opening Theme:** "KANA BOON - Spiral"

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: **DARKNESS

**Play:** "Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5 OST – Doubt"

**It was night yet the burning trees gave the illusion that it was day. The forest was alight with fire as screams and sounds of kunai clashing filled the air. Numerous explosions rocked the earth as multiple body parts were sent flying about.**

**Sounds of ninja roaring where heard in the distance as a group of three sprinted through the forest. They moved swiftly, evading the multiple projectiles that exploded when they came in contact with solid matter.**

"**We can't keep going like this…" Ino's voice rang out as her pupils were fully dilated moving around frantically as if a foe would jump out of the earth any second.**

**And jump it did.**

**A masked shinobi burst out of the ground as the individual sent multiple spiked chains to the squad.**

'**Disperse!' Sakura's voice rang out as the chains tore through the earth. It retracted back to the shinobi as Sakura gritted her teeth landing on a tree stem with the use of chakra**

'**Tch…'**

**The three membered squad were seen to be wearing a Konoha vest with an armband of Suna showing their alliegance. Sakura looked ahead while been attached to the tree.**

**Hinata thought out as Ino transmitted her thoughts to the rest of the squad. Her byakugan rippled with power as she examined the foe.**

'**The chains are imbued with earth chakra. You should be able to see what I am seeing. This wouldn't be easy, his chakra is huge…'**

'**An Iwa shinobi huh…' Ino thought out as she frowned, 'Not good. And just as Kumo has begun to attack our borders.'**

'**It should be expected' Sakura thought as she looked ahead, her eyes narrowed 'This is war…'**

**Ino's eyes widened,**

'**Shit!'**

'**What is it?' Hinata asked out as she could feel the anxiety through their mental link**

'**We have three squads coming from all sides! If we are going to do something, this is the time!' Ino spoke out as she mused, looking at their current masked opponent 'Whoever that is must not be attacking because they are buying time for something, it seems the reports were right; Iwa and Kumo are creating something for this war.'**

**Sakura looked ahead as Ino turned towards her, with Hinata watching the opponent who didn't move a muscle**

'**So… what do you suggest, taicho?'**

Sakura's eyes widened as she woke up from her slumber looking at the ceiling of her room. Her eyes looked stunned as she placed a palm to her head. The sound of chirping crickets in the surroundings filled the night as it felt as if the entire village was asleep.

'Another dream huh…' She sighed as she sat up from the bed with bags visible under her eyes. She looked through the window to the moon which glowed white, showering its luminescence on the village.

She sighed as she mused,

The Fourth Shinobi World War… It was not a story to write home about. They had lost a lot of lives; both theirs and the enemy's. She got up as she walked out of her quarters which was in the Hokage tower.

She walked down the stairs before she came upon her office. Moving in she went and plopped down on her desk as she relaxed fully in her seat.

She sighed…

Being one of the most proficient medic-nins in the village meant that she saw a lot of deaths… Lots of pointless deaths that could have been avoided. She had to make choices, choices that killed people and saved people…

She was burdened with that every night; as dreams from each mission haunted her…

Tormented her…

Now she was the Hokage; and she was placed in the same position as she was in the war. The only difference was that this time, she no longer led an infantry; she led the village and was its General Commander.

She didn't plan on sending shinobi to their deaths anymore; now she wanted peace. Peace to come to the Elemental Nations, not to add more corpses to the numerous ones that were pooled beneath her bed as she lay every night.

But, a meeting was convened between the four great villages to discuss about the world and the current position they were in. And now she hoped that she could change the prospect of another war happening.

The Fourth Shinobi war;

The attack of Naruto and the Akatsuki;

The world was now at a precipice. A wrong move could change everything; and the world could be destroyed completely. The world allied against Naruto and lost; but not anymore. This time… she planned to change everything.

No matter the cost; she would achieve understanding. Now she was beginning to understand Naruto's view on the world.

A discussion she had when Naruto was still in the village rippled through her thoughts.

"**Do you hate me?" **

**A young Sakura looked defiantly at Naruto who arched an eyebrow at the question. Here there was no subtlety, no whimpering; she came to him and asked him out front. The duo were seen in the forests as Naruto looked at her with a criticizing glance.**

"**Hatred? No… I do not hate you Sakura. I have never hated anyone. All I had ever felt towards you, this village was utter disgust."**

"**Is it because I'm weak?! Is it…?"**

"**It's because this village is weak." Naruto spoke simply interrupting her rant as he folded his arms. "Its views have become weak to try and do something. Everyone looks up to Konoha as the most powerful village in the Elemental Nations. And they have done nothing with it."**

"…**says the dead last…" Sakura spoke out as Naruto smirked. She frowned as she looked disappointed "Sure… that's what you want people to think… But I don't think so… You don't just put enough effort to pass. That's it…"**

**Naruto chuckled out as Sakura widened her eyes and looked at Naruto who looked amused,**

"**It's worthless… trying to protect a village that I have no intention of serving."**

"**So do you plan on failing all your life?! Why don't you just quit the academy?"**

"**Because it is expected…" Naruto spoke out to Sakura's confusion; he then looked to the skies as the sun bathed his face with its rays "This world is doomed already…"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You will never understand at your current mind set… You never will…"**

Now she understood, Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the village. It wouldn't do for him to be a civilian. He was a military weapon they wanted deployed at every moment. She was now Hokage; she understood that… and why…

Sakura sighed as she looked to the sleeping village through the window. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day. She glanced at the calendar as a smirk came on her face.

"Who would have thought…?"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The rain poured en mass as Amegakure was seen. Its industrialised structure was visible again as the people walked around the city in rain coats; already used to the abnormal weather. The people already knew… That Lord Pain was watching over them.

Two individuals were eating in a restaurant as they discussed…

"Did you hear? Tamashii Shou; the person that attacked Konoha was actually Uzumaki Naruto… their Jinchuuriki!"

"It was unbelievable when I heard about it… To think that was what happened… I wonder what happened between them."

"Who knows… all we know is that things aren't going well for the three nations. Iwa, kumo and Konoha have all been struck hard by Uzumaki Naruto. Do you think he will come here?"

"Who knows… who knows…" the men wondered

Deep down underneath the Village Hidden in the rain, a huge cave was seen as the remaining members of the Akatsuki stood on their outcropping rocks as they continued the sealing. Kuragari kept his eyes closed as Toshiro dropped to the earth motionless. He didn't move as Kuragari opened his eyes.

Deidara groaned,

"To think it took that long to seal the three tails. This is messed up! We have like the seven tails left."

Kuragari blinked impassively,

"It means we have more work to do. We have all but the one tailed beast captured. All we have to do is seal the seven tails then capture the one tail. So let's get to work."

Fu groaned as she began to come back to consciousness. All of a sudden she felt lighter…

'Where am I?' Fu thought as she strained an eye open as it all widened as she found herself in front of the Gedo Mazo.

'W… What the hell…?'

'It's that statue!'

Flashes of the battle with Kuragari crept in as she found out that she could no longer move.

"Hmmm… It seems you finally joined us, Nanabi. Although, it's too late."

Kuragari spoke impassively as Fu began to roar out in pain

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH"**

She began to writhe as Kuragari narrowed his eyes… 'This would be annoying if it keeps up.'

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Deidara roared out as Sasori groaned

Suddenly she fell silent as she could not move to the confusion of the Akatsuki.

"What happened?" Sasori's gruff voice made itself known as Deidara replied,

"Who cares? At least she shut up…"

Pain and Kuragari frowned as they mused,

Something was up… and they didn't know what it was.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden OST – Shippuu Kumikyoku"

Fu widened her eyes as she found herself in another plane of existence. She looked up to the yellow skies as a thought rippled through her mind,

'Where am I?'

"**In the plane of the Tailed beasts' mindscape.**"

Fu widened her eyes to the surroundings as she found herself in the middle of the ocean. Nine fountains poured down as each one signified each tailed beast. One was left unoccupied as Kurama saw her gaze.

"**It seems Shukaku is not here with us. Anyways… we have been waiting for you Fu, Chomei.**"

Fu looked shocked,

"Kurama…? and these all are…"

A look of recognition came across her face as she saw the tailed beasts and their Jinchuuriki.

"Toshiro?! He got you too?! Why?!" Fu demanded as Toshiro spoke simply

"Good to see you Fu…"

Fu gritted her teeth

"I would be lying if I said that was reciprocated. What of Naruto?! We aren't there to help him anymore… If we are here… Isn't there a way for us to get back?!"

Fu asked pleadingly as Toshiro sighed, he looked solemnly

"There isn't a way for us to get back… If you don't know… We are dead, Fu. And you will be as soon as Chomei is extracted from you completely. We failed…"

"W…What?!" Fu gritted her teeth in rage "We… We can't leave him alone, Toshiro! We can't!"

"Things never go as planned… that's always a fact. People plan their lives from birth thinking of the moment when they will fall in love, have children and they never get to live out any of that fantasy, no matter how much they want it to happen. That is and always will be a fact."

Toshiro smiled sadly as his memories from his childhood flowed in,

"I always wanted to protect my family…" Kushina and his parents, Sayomi and Tatsuo went through his memories.

"Fall in love…" Mikoto's image was the next.

"And know my family for as long as I can…" Naruto's full grin face passed through his memories

"Nothing of my childhood dream ever involved everything turning out to be like this. But here it is. The truth and the fact. **Not one wish ever gets granted in this world.**"

Fu and the other Jinchuuriki paid close attention as the bijju mused on his words. Toshiro continued

"One may have power… surpassing the minds of mortal men…" Kuragari's image was next

"But the price he gets to pay for it all is in equal measure…"

Kuragari was seen holding tightly to Shina as they were sealed away.

"…and born from all that is self-loathing… which transforms to hate on the world."

Kuragari looked in anger at the Elemental Nations in rage.

Toshiro chuckled,

"I never knew him… but I felt a connection with him… that man in the mask. From your memories, I know him Fu. He is my grandfather… Uzumaki Kuragari…"

Fu looked shocked as she processed the information that went through her head.

"W…What?!"

Toshiro smiled as he sighed,

"I knew about him from my stay in Konoha. Because of his defeat, Konoha were able to forge an alliance with the Uzumaki clan."

Fu looked stunned as she looked down to the earth.

"Not one wish ever gets granted in this world eh…" Utakata mused as he thought on Hotaru. He commented

"You may be right about that…"

"And again you may be wrong…" Fu spoke as she walked to the centre of the bijju who all looked down to her position.

"From when I was coherent, I always wanted friends. I never knew my parents. And the only person who could understand me a little was Shibuki. Deep down I always wished for anyone who knew what I went through. Then he came… and said those words to me… words that resonate with me every time…

**Fu kept throwing stones at the wall as it kept ricocheting back to her. She was kept in isolation in a caged room. She laid her back on the stone hard floor as she kept throwing stones to the wall and it came back. Obviously she was bored as fuck.**

**Suddenly she heard footsteps making her way towards her cell. 'Weird, usually no one comes to get me until after a few days I'm to get out of here.' Still on her prone position she shifted her pupils from the wall to the door as the footsteps kept coming closer. The footsteps sounded light so she assumed that she it was a ninja. Still on her position she looked on as the footsteps stopped in front of her door. **

**Widening her eyes she saw a boy slightly shorter than her with spiky red hair and blue eyes looking at her stoically. He seemed to stare at her as if looking for something; she began to feel nervous as his eyes roamed her body. 'Why is he looking at me like that? I feel exposed'**

"**Oi! Stop looking at me like that! What do you want already? On another thought how did you get past the guards?"**

**The boy's eyes immediately shifted to her eyes before he spoke…**

"**You have it in you, a bijju. Am I wrong?" Her eyes immediately widened as she immediately stood up tensed an on her guard**

"**What do you want?" She said her eyes taking a dangerous tint**

"**Simple curiosity. So tell me… do you want to get out of here?"**

**Her eyes narrowed "Are you crazy or something, the guards would just beat me up and put me back here"**

"**Ahhh…" A look of realization overcame Tamashii before he continued "You weren't even trained properly on how to use your power. That's why they can push you around."**

"**!? What are you talking about?"**

**Tamashii just ignored the question before he spoke "Like I said, Do you want out of here" before she could retort he spoke "And I don't mean out of this cell, I'm talking about out of the village"**

**The girl looked at him stunned at the question "What do you want with me?!"**

"**I am forming a group comprised of Jinchuuriki like you" She looked with her eyes widened "You mean there are people like me outside here?"**

"**Yes, in fact; I am one of them." Tamashii said as Fu widened her eyes in confusion**

"**Who are you?" The girl asked**

"**Sorry I can't say right now but call me Tamashii, the walls have ears of course"**

"**You said you are just like me, what do you mean?" The girl asked with a hopeful look**

"**Being shunned, abused, treated like scum and spat on… there are 7 other people apart from me and you who have gone through the same things we went through our childhood. The only ones that can accept us is us; that's why I'm forming this group. And there is another goal to be achieved but I can't speak now. So give me your reply"**

Fu looked down to the ocean solemnly;

Naruto saved me from loneliness. And I got to know about each of you… and I'm not just talking about the Jinchuuriki. I'm talking about you guys too…

Fu smiled as she looked up at the bijju who looked stunned at her…

"**What are you talking about?**" Kokuo looked stunned as Fu spoke with a mirthless smile

"You may be beasts of destruction… But I can see that you have been treated similarly to us all this while. In a twisted way… You are all like Jinchuuriki…"

The bijju looked shocked at the truthful words that came out of Fu's lips. Yugito and Bee who were silent the entire time looked at her as they shared a look.

Isobu spoke, more curious at Fu…

"**You really think that, ningen?**"

"When I heard about you guys I was happy, in a weird way. Because I had finally found some friends."

Fu spoke as she gave a full toothed grin as Roshi looked curiously at her. He then spoke with a light hearted chuckle

"I'm shocked someone of your age has spoken like a wizened old fellow. You are a strange person, Fu…"

"**Although he usually pisses me off, I'd say the same…"**

Son Goku spoke as Toshiro was left speechless.

'Fu… you…'

"**So… ningen… Do you think you can be friends with the tailed beasts…?**" Son Goku asked as he looked down on Fu.

Fu smiled as she spoke

"Kurama might have known about this but Naruto told me about you guys."

"**Naruto?**" Goku looked confused, he moved his gaze to Kurama "**Isn't that your Jinchuuriki, Kurama?**"

Kurama nodded with a fanged grin,

"**Just listen to her…**"

**Naruto was meditating in the hideout's training grounds together with Fu…**

"**Pain… Pain is one thing that everyone in this world has in common. It might seem twisted but that is the only bond that connects us as shinobi… as people who endure through that. The key to understanding your bijju is…"**

**Fu looked confused,**

"**I thought that I had to control its power. If all I have learnt is true… aren't they just constructs of chakra?"**

"**That is what the ignorant say… people with no understanding of their importance. It might seem strange to you… but as everyone looks at them with hate because of the destruction they caused…"**

**Fu looked attentive…**

"**It was all humans who did it… they try to control what could not be controlled. They made the hate in the bijju grow and it was unfortunate that it was directed towards the same people who brought it about."**

"**It's a cycle" Fu spoke as Naruto smirked. Fu then looked confused, "But you said hate… the bijju feel hatred?"**

"**The bijju aren't any different from you and I…" Fu widened her eyes at the revelation. "They have had to leave in hatred for a long time. Been cursed and looked at with hatred at the world for as long as time itself… I can't imagine it… That's why I despise this world."**

**Naruto looked forward,**

"**A world that does not understand the true purpose of everything. That's why I don't care even if they look at me with hatred and fear. I will punish them for what they have done… to you, the Bijju, the Jinchuuriki; the Bloodline wielders. My actions will be a beacon for all the oppressed to break their chains and be free…"**

**Naruto continued**

"**All the desolation they cause that they keep going to war constantly and constantly and never learning any single thing from it."**

"**I will change it... They say that one never knew what was precious until it has been lost. That I intend to show. This world has so been enshrouded in darkness it's almost impossible to find the cure."**

"**But there are people who have tried to bring peace…" Fu spoke as she looked confused, "I may not be all that knowledgeable but even I know about the Shodaime Hokage and the Yondaime Hokage. They were seen as they light in this world."**

**Naruto scoffed out,**

"**The arrogance of light is that it always thinks it is the fastest thing in the world. But it forgets one thing; wherever it goes it always finds darkness there… waiting for it. I will not strive to be the light of this world, Fu. I will blend with the darkness, take it all within myself and purge it all…"**

"**And what is this darkness… you keep on talking about?" Fu asked as she was fully engrossed in Naruto's words**

"**Chakra…" Naruto answered simply as Fu's eyes widened**

The bijju's and the Jinchuuriki's eyes widened back in the shared mindscape,

"**He plans to take away chakra from this world? That is insanity?!**" Son Goku spoke loudly as Kurama asked,

"**And what may be wrong with that?**"

"**What is that?!** **Do I need to remind you that the last person who attempted to do that ended up plunging the world into darkness?!**"

Son Goku retorted as Kurama remained impassive

"**That was Kaguya… Not Naruto…**"

"Kaguya… You mean Kaguya Otsutsuki?" Fu asked as her eyes widened

"Who is that?" Utakata asked as Saiken replied,

"**The mother of the sage of the six paths… and the first individual to ever use chakra.**"

Matatabi added

"**She was angry at the way the world abused chakra so she attempted to take it into her very being. She ended up been corrupted, and drove the world into an endless dream. The infinite Tsukuyomi**"

Utakata looked shocked,

"And Naruto wants to do that…?"

"**Yes…**" Kurama responded simply as Gyuki decided to add his cents,

"**I would have to back the opposition here Kurama.**"

Son Goku looked at Kurama as he asked,

"**What makes you think that Naruto has what it takes to resist the corruption that has tainted chakra?**"

"**Simple… I don't…**" Kurama spoke as he mused, "**He is just my Jinchuuriki. I could see the contrast between him and Kaguya. And I believe he can do it…**"

"Not only that…" Fu added with conviction, "From what I heard of Kaguya; she was someone who was alone, even the companionship of her sons were not enough to rein her back. Naruto has us and he will always have us in his heart… Naruto will do it… I believe he can…"

A simple silence swept through the mindscape as the occupants mused on the words.

"**If that is what you think… ningen. I will support you**." Matatabi spoke to the shock of every bijju present except Kurama who looked impassive,

"Huh…" Fu looked confused and stunned. Matatabi chuckled,

"I've gotten interested in your mind. You may seem different but you have seen the realities some might not get the chance to see or even comprehend. I will support you Fu…"

Fu smirked before she sighed sadly, "Arigatou… But… We are trapped here… whatever decision we make doesn't matter."

"**Well we are… but you are not…**" Matatabi spoke as Fu looked shocked,

"W…What?"

"**You can still be saved… And we can bet on that chance…**"

"What are you talking about?" Fu asked confused as Toshiro explained

"What Matatabi is saying is that you are not dead yet. You are currently been siphoned of Chomei and you will die when that is completed. She will give you her chakra to be able to manifest her in the real plane."

Fu looked shocked,

"Is that even possible?!"

"**We are the tailed beasts, the oldest beings alive…" Matatabi spoke, with a proud smirk "Nothing is impossible for us…**"

Isobu looked sternly forward,

"**I will help too… this is the only chance we have. Besides… if Kuragari wins… We are doomed. And Matatabi is right… You are one curious human, Fu.**"

"**You too Isobu?!**" Son Goku spoke shocked as the tailed beast closed its eyes.

"**Kokuo?!**" Son Goku asked shifting its gaze to the Gobi

Kokuo just smirked,

"**I had the chance of meeting him Goku… I believe he could do it. Han died believing that.**"

"**I trust your judgement, Kurama**" Saiken spoke as the six tailed beast elaborated "**Tou-san placed you to watch over us… and if this is what you think is best for us… I will assist the Uzumaki anyway I can.**"

Fu just smiled as she turned her gaze to the final duo, Gyuki and Son Goku.

Gyuki looked at all the tailed beasts as the octopus smiled.

"**I have never seen us come together for a cause before. After Tou-san's death we have been on our separate paths. But it seems he was right.**"

Kurama smiled as it spoke

"**No matter how far we drift away… We would come back together and face the future, one final time… I will help him. And you too Goku… It's no use… Just agree you stubborn monkey.**"

Son Goku just looked stunned at the decision his siblings took;

"So are you going to waste their time…?" Roshi spoke above Son Goku who looked puzzled,

'**Roshi?**'

"Help them Goku… Save this world… You are keeping her waiting you know" Roshi spoke with a grin as Son Goku looked stunned, before it chuckled

"**You said my name huh…**"

Roshi kept his grin as he began to vanish away together with the rest of the Jinchuuriki,

"Fu…" Toshiro spoke, "Tell Naruto that I… no… that we believe in him… He can do this no matter what…"

Fu looked teary eyed as she nodded,

"Tell him to hold our family's name to the skies for the world to know… For them to know the Uzumaki were the conquerors of the world. And tell him…"

Toshiro gave a full grin that was reminiscent with his younger days

"**That he was one heck of a nephew…**"

"We Jinchuuriki have one simple message to him…" Bee spoke out as he folded his arms

Yugito added

"I have heard all you have said about him… And I wished that I would have exchanged fists with him. All we want for him is to end it all… The concept of Jinchuuriki, war… pain… We have felt what the worst the world could do… and we were scarred because of that… So Uzumaki Naruto… This is the message from the Jinchuuriki…"

The entire Jinchuuriki chorused,

"**Win!**"

They all vanished in a spectre of light as Fu nodded her head, her eyes filled with conviction.

"I will…"

"**An external chakra network is attempting to connect with yours.**" Chomei spoke as Fu looked puzzled,

"W… What are you talking about?"

Chomei ignored her as Gyuki commented

"**Before we go we will give you a gift to help you fight. We cannot do anything except to give our full support when we are freed. You might face us in battle, Fu… So we expect you to fight us in kind.**" Gyuki nodded towards Kurama who reciprocated the action.

Kurama closed its eyes as the bijju all reciprocated the motion. Fu then glowed in a bright flash of light as she gave a toothy grin,

"See ya…"

She immediately vanished from the mindscape as the bijju looked amused,

"**Did we bet for the good side…**?" Isobu asked, as its gaze moved towards Kurama who smirked foxily

"**We bet.. for the winning side.**"

Fu was currently being sealed before she disappeared in a puff of smoke to the Akatsuki's astonishment. Suddenly, Toshiro also vanished later as Kuragari's eyes widened in shock.

"They were summoned… Huh…" Pain commented as Deidara burst out in laughter

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!**"

Kuragari smirked in an amused fashion,

"It seems you can still play huh…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Fu looked stunned as she was reverse summoned back to Mount Myoboku. Her eyes widened as the smoke receded to show Naruto looking at her seriously, his palm placed to the earth. He glanced towards Toshiro's unmoving body as his expression didn't falter… He got up as he commented,

"I got to save one of you…"

"N…Naruto…?!"

Fu spoke in shock as she ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. Naruto looked slightly stunned as the members of the group.

"I thought I would never see you again…" Naruto's expression softened as he spoke,

"You had me worried, baka…"

Fu chuckled as she began to laugh out… as Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"You wouldn't believe how my day went."

Naruto smirked, as he began to walk towards Toshiro's body

"Want to bet whose was stranger?"

Fu looked puzzled as she placed her palm to Naruto's shoulder as he stopped. Tensing a bit, his expression was hidden from view as memories of Fu's meeting with the Jinchuuriki and bijju flowed in,

Naruto spared a glance to Toshiro's corpse as a smile worked its way across his face.

"Yeah… you got that right, Uncle…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"What do we do, about what just happened now…?" Pain spoke as Kuragari looked indifferent. He then chuckled,

"I'd be lying if I said everything was going according to plan but beggars can't be choosers. Without a doubt they are coming here. We will capture them again."

"You haven't mentioned anything about what you intend to use the bijju for apart from using cryptic words such as world domination." Deidara spoke as he folded his arms,

"We deserve some answers… at least that's what I think…"

Kuragari smirked,

"The time is almost ripe. What I will tell you now is that the reason I am capturing the bijju is simple…"

Kuragari gave a frightening look as he spoke,

"**To imprison them…**"

The members looked shocked,

"What are you talking about?!" Sasori asked slightly stunned as Kuragari outstretched his arms

"**It is as I said; I intend to capture them completely so no one ever uses the tailed beasts ever again.**"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The snow flew about in the new nation… Cold winds blew from the north as multiple buildings were seen covered in snow. Still it didn't hamper the individuals who trudged forward with their carriages that clinked with metal at every movement from the horse.

Tetsu no kuni, the land of Iron; also known as the land of the samurai was a neutral place and one of the most peaceful in the elemental Nations. They were the most important country because they specialised in making the kunai, swords, ninja wire and most weapons used in the elemental nations. They were hardly touched in any of the wars.

Each village had decided to protect them as they collected insurances from each of them in order to agree to distribute weapons to the villages.

This land was also the meeting point for all diplomatic meetings between the villages because any violence by any village would lead to huge losses gained.

It was this land that was the venue for the meeting of the four Kage…

Kitsuchi was seen behind Kurotsuchi as she sat on the emblem signifying the Country of Earth. The country of Lightning, Water and Fire were represented by C, Mei and Sakura respectively.

Mifune, the head and Grand Commander of the Land of Iron looked silent as he overlooked the meeting before he spoke,

"I am Mifune and will serve as the moderator for this meeting. Any objections?"

At the absence of any response he sat down as he spoke,

"I will now ask for the Hokage who called for this meeting to speak first."

Sakura, who looked forward seriously was silent for a minute as she drew the attention of every individual as they looked towards her waiting for her to start.

Then she spoke,

"I called this meeting in good faith that we may come to an understanding and resolve any conflict lingering between us."

The Kage looked towards her as she continued,

"They began years ago, Uzumaki Naruto and the Akatsuki…"

The Kage all tensed at the names; knowing that each of them had suffered defeat or humiliation at their hands. Sakura ignored it and added

"They grew into power so rapidly we didn't even notice. Or if anyone noticed, they never gave it a second thought. Before we knew, the tailed beasts the Shodaime distributed to each village to act as a peace broker were captured by each of them. I know you know of the situation, but it is only right if I speak of it now to buttress my point. We need to come together, now more than ever…"

"We see the need for that…" C spoke as he looked sternly forward "… We don't even know the situation that is brewing around them. Reports have come in that Uzumaki Naruto and Akatsuki collided. We do not know even if the Akatsuki or Uzumaki Naruto is alive. How do we proceed without knowing such facts?"

Sakura smirked as masked samurai dropped files in front of each of them making them look at it with varying expressions.

"Those are reports from our sleeper spies that have detected Akatsuki activity in Amegakure. They are led by a Lord Pain, and he is the leader of the Akatsuki."

This garnered reactions around the table as Sakura became passive,

"Sleepers… so you do have one in each of our villages huh…?" C asked with his eyes narrowed as Mei chuckled with an eye roll,

"We all have sleepers in all the villages so don't act all holy. We are Kage… we do what is necessary…"

Kurotsuchi added, looking through the files

"Back to the discussion, this Lord Pain… apparently controls the weather. How is that possible…?"

"Shinobi gave their lives for this information…" Sakura spoke as she interlocked her fingers "It's concrete… he controls the rain around and in the village. It acts as a sensor…"

"I… see…" Mei mused, "Then an infiltration is impossible…"

"Yes…" Sakura added, "Why we were able to do it was that the agents were planted during the **Amegakure revolution…** We had problems contacting them… So they used their life force to send the message across miles into a seal in Konoha. That village is a fortress…"

C hummed silently,

"So we are actually doing this… We are going to raid Amegakure…"

Sakura nodded her head as the kage thought on the situation. On the top floor of the meeting hall was a porch where all the defenders of guards of the Kage stayed and overlooked the meeting.

"It seems things will still heat up after what has happened during these recent months… just when you think you can catch a break." Anko commented as she looked at the meeting proceedings.

Kitsuchi looked seriously down,

"To think this was what was needed to forge an alliance, I must commend the Hokage… No one would have admitted to this no matter how long…"

Anko smirked, "I never saw it like that… She was always a surprise. I never expected her to reach this height of power…"

Kitsuchi just smirked "She is what we need, what this world needs… a healer…"

Anko nodded as she looked at Sakura with a forlorn smile,

"A… healer huh…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"So what do we do, Naruto?" Jiraiya's voice spoke out as Naruto simply spoke,

"We destroy the Akatsuki…"

"And how do you plan to do that? Last time didn't work out so well for us… It ended with a hole in your gut…" Jiraiya added

"We were ambushed, unprepared… and so it cost us a lot…" Naruto spoke as his group sitting around the mat looked at him.

Naruto took a tea from the mat and drank as Haku spoke,

"Are we going to infiltrate?"

"No… none of that…" Naruto spoke with his eyes closed, seemingly meditating. He smirked setting the cup down,

"We rain hell down them and they know what happens when you anger a sleeping Dragon."

Fu mused thoughtfully as Haku arched an eyebrow to her direction,

"What's bothering you Fu…?"

Fu looked puzzled before she smirked nervously to Naruto's confused gaze

"uh… I know this might be a bad time but, we kind of need a name for our group, I mean the Akatsuki is awesome and all so that kinda puts a lot of pressure on us…"

"A name?" Iruka asked as he chuckled, "…so what do you think Naruto…?"

Naruto looked puzzled at the turn of the discussion. Just like that it shifted from a serious conversation to a confusing aspect

'Classic Fu…'

He thought dryly before he then spoke,

"I have no idea… You should come up with one… I have to build my strength…"

He got up and walked out of the room as Fu pouted at him,

"Well… The party pooper's gone so what do you guys think?"

"Hmm… this might take a while…" Iruka spoke as Jiraiya spoke as he smirked smugly,

"I have the best one!"

"And that is?" Fu asked dryly not wanting to be disappointed,

"Team Jiraiy… **CRASH!**"

Fu thought dryly as her palm was outstretched, Jiraiya was seen groaning as he was embedded in the wall.

"I thought so…"

As the group were deciding what the name to be, Naruto was seen on a heightened spike that travelled to the skies. He was seen meditating on a flat board as the Nature was stabilized around him…

"Sage mode isn't an easy art to master, it requires not only a powerful life force, but a huge amount of chakra and strong will… It's unbelievable how natural this comes to you…"

Fukasaku's voice spoke out on a spike beside him as Naruto remained silent.

Fukasaku's grimaced; this was him, Uzumaki Naruto… one of the people destined to save or destroy the world. He looked to the skies as he mused,

"What are you planning to do to this world, Naruto-chan?" Fukasaku asked as Naruto opened his orange rimmed eyes as he looked at Fukasaku.

"Start afresh…" Naruto spoke as it began to drizzle lightly, as Fukasaku sighed,

"It seems rain is coming, why don't you come inside with me when you are done…?"

Fukasaku asked as he jumped down to the earth… missing Naruto looking at him with a smirk.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Two Steps from Hell – Color the Sky"

Kuragari looked to the skies from the outer porch in the main tower… He looked to the dripping skies as Naruto's image passed through his memories…

"My descendant huh… seems fate has a little more in store for me…" He spoke out as he thought

"Shina…"

A past memory came rushing in,

"**Do you want to die…?" Shina's voice asked as Kuragari's head was on her lap. He didn't move as his hair covered his face completely. She moved her fingers gently across his hair as he relaxed deeper in to her embrace**

"**Why do you think that?"**

"**I can feel your pain, you can never hide from me Kuragari…" Shina smiled as Kuragari sighed**

"**I can feel my sanity leaving me… I can't control my actions. I know what I am doing to the people but yet I can't stop it. It's like an infection deep in me that it can never stop. I fear it may consume me and then you… You are the only one I find precious in the world, Shina. No one else…"**

"**So… What are you saying?"**

"**I want you to go far away from me… I feel that you may die… if this continues…"**

**Shina chuckled**

"**It's too late for that, Kuragari… You say I'm the only thing you find precious… I hope you can say that to your child…"**

"**Child?" Kuragari looked at her with shock plastered over his face as Shina giggled, tapping his forehead with her index finger.**

"**Yes… your child… the person who will carry your legacy; the person who will redeem this world… your child…"**

**Kuragari looked stunned as Shina continued**

"**People fear what they do not understand… This was to be expected…"**

**He them smiled**

"**No… not my legacy… our Legacy… We will live till the next generation prospers, Shina… I'd make sure of that…"**

**Shina just smiled forlornly as a tear slipped down her left eye…**

"**Sure… if you say so…"**

"**Shina…" Kuragari spoke as he looked to her, his pale black orbs showing an ounce of warmth in them…**

"**Thank you…"**

Kuragari looked to the black skies as he was snapped out of his memory

"**It's too late to reminisce about the past… too late…**" A deep voice spoke as Kuragari mused,

"Shinju…"

"**I initially saw good in the world when it was experimenting with chakra... Like them I could see the possibilities that chakra could have on the world… I was angry sure at the world for taking it without my permission but I let them have it… because wanted to see what would happen. I could see the possibility of Ninshu…"**

"You weren't pleased were you?"

"**Far from it… I wanted it back but they resisted. Otsutsuki's sons made sure it never worked. Hamura and Hagoromo sealed my reincarnation into the moon. An act that denied them the chance to be forgiven. I intend to punish them for eternity for their actions. I will oppress them for generations and generations and generations to come… The time for penitence is gone…"**

Kuragari just looked ahead without a single comment, as Shinju continued,

"**Even though your clan took her away from you. You couldn't help wanting to protect them because your daughter was there too… but you were sealed, and you couldn't do anything as Konoha took that chance to forge an alliance and conspire with Kumo and Iwa to destroy your clan since they were beginning to notice the flaws in their village.**"

"What is your point…?"

"**You may say that I am in control of your actions but I am not… that is just an excuse you tell yourself to help you sleep at night… You are angry at yourself and from then it shifted towards the world; blinded by rage at yourself… I just added a catalyst that helped control it and shift it more towards my benefits… I believe human beings should be punished… Don't you think so…?"**

Kuragari closed his eyes as he didn't comment on it. Pain came in as he spoke

"Zetsu has information he wishes to announce…"

"I'll be out… give me a moment…" Pain looked at Kuragari before he turned, walking away...

Kuragari looked across Zetsu in their underground meeting place

"So… what do you have for me, Zetsu…?"

Konoha was seen in a distance as weapons were been moved in a rapid place, inaudible discussion between Sakura, Shikaku and Inoichi were held as most new clan heads looked at the map of Amegakure.

The same was visible in each of the great villages as each of them began to prepare for war ready to bring it to the gates of Amegakure…

"The villages are preparing to attack…"

"What are you talking about, another war amongst themselves. Did Naruto do something again…?"

"No… He didn't… this is actually going to be surprising but they are going to attack us…"

Kuragari smirked,

"I see… Well… let them come then… It seems the defeat they suffered in Naruto's raid didn't demoralise them…"

"What do we do…?" Pain asked as Kuragari looked at the Rinnegan wielder,

"First of all… I'd suggest that you show yourself… You should be well rejuvenated by now, Nagato."

Kuragari muttered as in a darkened room two glowing Rinnegan eyes were seen.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: ****"**Susumu Ueda – Rakujitsu"

"**If it was one on one, I would have killed you all without a sweat. But I have to say… impressive teamwork. But now…" Naruto spoke as he made a serpent hand sign "My turn"**

'**BANBATSU SOZO: KURO HASHIRA'**

**Immediately to his command, numerous black pillars rose from the earth as they surrounded the battlefield to the awe of his opponents. Shikamaru looked stuuned as a chain violently wrapped around him to his protest.**

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he awoke from the memories of his last battle… He quickly rose to a sitting position as he didn't even register the commotion outside. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as he looked at his trembling hand. One thought kept echoing through his mind set…

They failed… completely… They were utterly defeated and nothing could be said about that…

He widened his eyes as he looked through the window… seeing people move erratically about the place.

'This atmosphere...' Shikamaru mused

'It's just like when we were preparing for war…'

Shikamaru sighed as he sank to his bed looking to the ceiling,

'Just what the hell is wrong here…?'

Shikamaru mused as he craned his head to the window, before his eyes glanced by the Hokage face statues, his pupils slowly dilated as Sakura's image was seen,

'W…What?!'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The Konoha war council were seen seated in a round table in a huge hall. Sakura wearing the Hokage robes was seen at the head of the high table as numerous clan heads from both Konoha and neighbouring small villages were seen.

Sakura looked at the military commander as the ANBU were stationed at every corner of the hall.

"You may be shocked that we are going to another war…" Sakura muttered "We just came out of one and I know I said we shouldn't focus on conflict with any opposing forces… But this time we have no choice. We have been pushed to the cliff and the only way out is to fight back or fall."

"The Great villages have agreed to assist me with their full might to attack Amegakure…"

Mumurs began to be voiced as one of the clan heads spoke,

"Why Amegakure?"

"It is the presumed hiding place of this Akatsuki." Sakura simply replied "They have a number of tailed beasts in their possession and we don't know what chaos they intend to cause with it."

"What of Uzumaki Naruto? What do we do about him?"

Many people began to grimace at the thought of Naruto… Sakura closed her eyes as it seemed to calm her down, then she spoke.

"If he interferes with the actions of the Four great villages, we are to put him down. We are expecting to meet him in the battle field since he too will be after the tailed beasts. The fact that he was a Jinchuuriki showed he wanted to either capture or rescue each of them over their travails."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the fate of Jinchuuriki…" Sakura spoke, "Naruto went through similar response from the village, so if anything we brought this down on ourselves."

The village looked on silently as the edges of Sakura's mouth twitched up a little bit at the confliction that spread across their faces,

"But nevertheless… the time to chastise oneself is gone. We don't have time for remorse or penance. What we have to do is try and save this world and save whatever semblance of sanity we have left…"

"We march out to Ame… **BBAAAAMMM!**"

Sakura arched an eyebrow at the intrusion into their meeting as Shikamaru barged through the door, panting and looking around in slight confusion. His eyes travelled through most of the occupants who looked at him strangely before they landed on Sakura's surprised orbs.

"Shikamaru…" Sakura muttered in surprise as Shikaku smirked before groaning in embarrassment.

"What the hell happened?!"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"So… what are you planning on doing now?" Sakura asked at the village gates as a hooded Temari was seen looking to the clouds.

"I intend to go away from all this. This world has taken everything from me… I can't assist you in this raid Sakura."

Sakura smiled mirthlessly,

"We live in a harsh world don't we?"

"I'm going to travel around, probably start a new life elsewhere, away from all this…"

"And Gaara…?" Sakura asked concerned. A tear dropped down from her left eye as Temari didn't respond to Sakura. She looked to the skies at the fleeting flock of birds; she then spoke,

"Good bye Sakura… If fate deems it, we will see each other again…"

Sakura nodded her head as she commented,

"You too Temari…"

Temari extended a handshake to Sakura who smiled and engulfed Temari in a hug.

"Be safe…"

Temari smiled back as Sakura released her from the embrace…

"You too…"

Sakura watched as Temari walked away. She sighed as she looked to the skies watching the leaves glide through the wind.

'Things are not slowing down one bit…"

She simply walked back through the village gates as numerous shinobi and civilians alike bowed down their heads in reverence.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play:** "Two Steps from Hell – Countries burning"

Kuragari looked at the Akatsuki members in the underground cave as Zetsu spoke,

"The villages have begun mobilizing and would be here in less than a day, we are going to be attacked from three sides by Konoha, Iwa and Kumo and we do not know which battalion the mist will join with though it's possibly with Konoha…"

Kuragari mused, "They are coming for the bijju without a fact. And we will have to capture the one and seven tails properly. And there is a high possibility that Uzumaki Naruto will grace us with his presence. ***chuckles* **Things are definitely not going according to plan."

"I don't see how someone could say that and still laugh…" White Zetsu groaned

"They must not have gotten a fact straight… We are in the village hidden in the rain. They are coming to our land and we will crush them utterly." Kuragari muttered as a chuckle filled the air.

"**I wonder about that…**" Naruto's voice rang through the meeting hall as the Akatsuki looked back at him shocked. Kuragari's eyes narrowed as he muttered

'Uzumaki Naruto…'

"What the…" Deidara could make out as a holographic Naruto was seen looking at them impassively

"How did you do this…?"

Naruto smirked,

"Kakuzu had a much more use than I thought… His ring is very versatile it seems…"

"So I really doubt you came here to tell me of how you used the ring."

Pain commented with Naruto looking at him before turning to the rest of the members; he silently examined them one by one…

His reaction towards them remained unknown as Deidara spoke out,

"Say something you little shit…!"

"I wanted to see you all… The Akatsuki… I wanted to look you all in the eye and I wanted you to look back into mine…"

"For what purpose exactly…" Pain asked as Kuragari looked amused by the play by play,

"As a courtesy…" Naruto spoke, "You get to see me in a playful mood before I come to wreck up this place… You did something that was very hard to do…"

Naruto's gaze met Kuragari's directly as the latter's eyebrow was arched in expectation,

"**You pissed me off…"**

Naruto spoke in a deadly tone as the Akatsuki looked at him not reacting. Sasori chuckled,

"And…? We have made a living pissing off generations, Great villages… We have conquered Nations…! What makes you think we will cave because a brat suggests so?"

"Because I'm not them…" Naruto spoke as Kuragari mused,

"Is that it… your words are futile… you come to bring psychological warfare on the specific group of people that it will be the most ineffective on. You will never win Uzumaki Naruto… All you will do is carve a path to your death…"

Naruto smirked,

"To think my great-grandfather speaks such words…"

Kuragari's eyebrow arched in amusement as a smirk came on his face.

"If only you were…"

Kuragari's grin increased,

"The fact is…" Naruto spoke as he walked around the cave "You are afraid of me… you always have been… That is why you had to resort to the Gedo statue to affect me. You couldn't fight me head on… You'd lose…"

"Is that what you think…? I just wanted to avoid the arduous process of sealing the Kyuubi and Gobi and decided to quickly dispatch you. I would have beaten you as well… I just used a catalyst…"

"No…" Naruto chuckled as he looked directly to Kuragari's gaze "You are a coward."

"Really?" Kuragari asked

"Yes… It had been probable from day one… I know of your story… of how you fought hard for your sanity. I began to admire your spirit and will; the intensity of it… But then you fell just like any other man in this world."

"I am speaking to you in there, Kuragari. Not the coward who cannot do things on his own… **You know what I am talking about you pathetic tree…**"

Kuragari's eyes widened in slight surprise as Naruto continued,

"I can see it clearly… I can feel you… It seems our existences are physically opposing each other… Aiming to eliminate each other out."

Kuragari's eyes narrowed,

'**How did he know about that?**'

Naruto chuckled out,

"When I come… I wouldn't come to save you, talk to you… I'm coming to straight out kill you… That was my message…"

"And what makes you think you can do that…?"

Kuragari asked seriously, as the mood in the air changed. Pain looked at Kuragari and then Naruto, with his Rinnegan eyes glowing with power.

'What is this bond that connects them… not blood no… this is beyond that… My Rinnegan can see it perfectly… It's even beyond Chakra!'

"Are you challenging me to battle, **Uzumaki**? That must be the most foolish move you must have made…"

"We will see about that…?"

Naruto vanished to the air as Kuragari looked forward in a stoic manner… A thought rippled through his mind

'**I see… Kaguya had a hand in this huh…**'

"Things seem to be moving against us… But don't you think it makes things a bit more interesting eh?"

Kuragari chuckles as Deidara smirked,

"Yea… It definitely does…"

"Pain… you will crush the army… I will crush Uzumaki's group…"

"Understood…"

Kuragari smirked as he vanished from the meeting place. He appeared on the tallest building as rain poured down from the skies. The thunder and lightning sounded together in rhythm as they engaged in a beautiful dance in the skies…

"Well… let's see what this world can cook up… Well Uzumaki Naruto… You have my undivided attention…"

The thunder boomed again as he smirked, as his initial black pupils glowed white.

"**You have war…**"

**CUT TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme:** "Sawano Hiroyuki - ALLIEZ (ALDNOAH ZERO ENDING)"

**CHAPTER END**


	30. Mutual Alliance

**Play Opening Theme:** "KANA BOON - Spiral"

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT:** MUTUAL ALLLIANCE

Candles and torches filled the underground passageway as it paved the way by showering the luminescence in such a dark location. The atmosphere was eerie giving the feeling that wasn't related with comfort. A lone door at the end of the long passageway signified the end of the path.

Through the door was a chamber heavy with the smell of blood looking like a laboratory. Bubbles emerged from various tubes connecting with many corpses either aiming to save or kill them.

Many jail cells were seen including grotesque images of human beings that seemingly defied nature. A silhouette was seen outside the cells as he examined the '**test subjects**'. The stature of the silhouette gave away that it was a male at average height. He moved, his footsteps echoing through the cave signifying the low population of alive individuals in the cave.

He stopped in front of one; the faint sign of an emotion was visible on his face. The cause of the emotion was revealed in the cell. An alive, breathing man was seen with his back protruded by various bones.

"Experiment 38… showing progress with the chakra mutation. Well… somewhat…"

A male voiced echoed through the lonely room while scribbling through his chart. The individual smirked, proceeding to the next cell only for a spiteful expression to stain his joy as he moved ahead to the next.

Sounds of coughing filled the room as Orochimaru was seen bedridden. His eyes bloodshot looking like life had drained from him in a long time. The door to his room opened as Kabuto walked in looking at the bedpan at the left side of the bed filled with bile. On the other side was a cabinet filled with many medical items and a ring similar to those being used by the Akatsuki. A drip was connected intravenously to his shrunken visage.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto in expectation,

"So…?"

"The patients are not responding well…" Kabuto replied adjusting his glasses. "Out of the fifty test subjects only two are showing somewhat of a compatibility to your blood infusions… And even then they don't look stable."

"Well find someone… something stable!" Orochimaru snarled before a pained expression overtook his features. Making him retch out his day's meal into the bedpan beside him. Kabuto looked undisturbed as he sighed moving to the side of Orochimaru's bed. He proceeded to remove an injection seen to contain blood as he injected it into the drip beside him.

Orochimaru seemingly sighed in relief as he propped back to his bed. He inhaled and exhaled more steadily with Kabuto putting away some medicaments beside him.

"You have to find someone as quick as possible. This body is giving out and it wouldn't take long before it gives up the host."

Kabuto nodded his head in agreement,

"That you are right about but getting alive individuals at the right age is not easy anymore. Most of them are been drafted to fight in the upcoming raid."

Orochimaru scoffed in annoyance, "We joined with Iwa and Kumo with the hopes that we could capture the Uchiha brat but Naruto went and killed him… cut of his head…!"

The snake like man seethed in disgust as he pushed the side cabinet to the floor spilling the utensils to the floor. Kabuto nodded, unaffected. He then looked at the blood in the drip that ran into Orochimaru's body.

"The girl's blood will only keep rejuvenating you for a while. We need to find an option… a body that will survive your power even if for a short while. Moving every time in this state of yours is only helping to impede our progress."

"What is the Uzumaki brat planning on doing now?" Orohimaru asked, not commenting to Kabuto's last statement. Kabuto adjusted his glasses, replying,

"So far nothing… it's to be expected that he would make an appearance in the raid."

"So Akatsuki finally has the world's attention" Orochimaru mused, "Maybe I was a bit hasty in leaving. They would have been very useful…"

"**Yea… I really doubt how they could be useful in your state…**"

Orochimaru and Kabuto's eyes widened as the turned to the door seeing Iruka leaning by the opened door.

"Who are you?"

Iruka just chuckled, "Well nobody…"

Kabuto asked, his eyes narrowed with one thought riveting through his mind.

'I didn't sense him completely…'He then sent a gaze to Orochimaru who gritted his teeth. A bead of sweat dropped down the side of his head 'And from his expression, Orochimaru-sama didn't sense him too… This is bad. Someone with such skill isn't just 'a nobody.' Is it the Akatsuki?'

"I seem to doubt that…" Orochimaru rasped out

"I see… if I remember we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. Umino Iruka… pleased to meet you."

"Umino…? The missing shinobi from Konoha?"

Iruka smirked, "I guess you kept note of the happenings years ago. Very impressive… Though I should say, you should be more careful. The Akatsuki ring you kept as a souvenir seems to be an excellent tracking device. I'm guessing the leader didn't want any second thoughts."

'Nani…' Orochimaru thought alarmed as he looked at the spilled contents on the floor seeing the ring.

"Though I'm confused at why he hasn't made a move. Maybe he decided it was futile… Or maybe he thought of you to be useless…"

"So you are not with the Akatsuki which means you are either with Konoha or the Uzumaki brat… But from… ***cough*** ***cough***" Orochimaru began to heave as he coughed out violently earning Kabuto's attention,

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Stay back!" Orochimaru snarled to Iruka's amusement and Kabuto's hesitation.

"You don't seem to be doing well Orochimaru-san…"

"But…" Orochimaru attempted to finish his earlier statement, looking straight to Iruka's gaze "Seeing as you don't have a headband with you… You are with Uzumaki Naruto are you not…?"

Iruka smirked as he walked into the room. Kabuto quickly reacted removing a pair of scalpels and quickly ran chakra through them. Iruka the stopped as he kept his smirk "What will you do now?" Orochimaru asked.

Iruka shrugged, "I'm currently thinking about that. You see, Naruto asked me to determine your usefulness. If you would be useful or not. But… I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care about that. You certainly don't seem useful."

Kabuto scoffed as he moved in a stance. Iruka then continued,

"While you were here my clone has been scouring this cave looking for information or anything interesting. Imagine my surprise when he has found an Uzumaki here in your hideout."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as Iruka smirked,

"You certainly have reached the end of your life span haven't you, Orochimaru of the Sannin…?"

Kabuto snarled, having heard enough moved forward elongating the size of the scalpel with the aid off chakra.

He moved nimbly through the room quickly going for a slash to which Iruka grinned and vanished as soon as contact was to be made. Kabuto scowled turning back swiftly only to meet Iruka's palm facing him.

'**JAJIMENTO**'

That word muttered from Iruka's lips was the precedent as a huge wind attack sent Kabuto out of the room through the doors. The cave began to shake, clearly being agitated. Debris quickly fell to the floor as cracks began to appear around the upper surface…

A huge snake head bit down on the junction between Iruka's neck and shoulder. Iruka quickly looked to Orochimaru's earlier position only to see a husk of his body lying.

The white snake spoke, its fangs still in Iruka's neck as it poured copious amounts of poison went into his system.

"How about I take your body instead!"

Iruka chuckled, as he spoke

"Oops I must have made a mistake… I am the clone… The real me is currently outside waiting for the information from me dispelling"

Orochimaru's yellow pupils dilated in realization before ink poured out of Iruka's body staining Orochimaru. The ink seemingly proceeded covering Orochimaru completely to the latter's shock,

"What is this?!"

"You know…" Iruka spoke as he smirked, "The forbidden scroll really holds a treasure trove of techniques. One is such that seals you into myself… I imagine when you are sealed into me… my memories go back to my original but you… where do you think you will be Orochimaru-san?"

Orochimaru's snake form burst apart as Orochimaru's human form was visible on the ground panting hoarsely on the ground.

"Let me help you… If you are sealed into my physical body; and my body ceases to exist you exist nowhere…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the implications

"You will be sealed into a dimension inhabiting you only… You will stay there till you die permanently."

Orochimaru looked with hopelessness as the clone puffed into smoke leaving Orochimaru who began to vanish.

"**RAAAAARGGHHHHH!**"

Orochimaru snarled in anger as he dissipated into nothingness.

Deeper in the cave, Kabuto was seen lying on his back conscious in the cave floor unable to move. Blood was seen pouring out of his body obscenely as multiple lacerations from the S-rank wind jutsu were seen on his frame.

'My… spine! I can't move… Just what did he do…?'

The cracks surrounding the cave gave way as the underground cave began to collapse. Kabuto could only look up in despair with rocks dropping down on the earth around him.

"Am I going to die here?!"

Inevitably, a huge rock came down to his body. A loud crash enveloped everything with the cave collapsing completely.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxs**

Outside the cave, Iruka was seen musing on the destruction the cave was undergoing. Chuckling, he brought up his fingers in a ram sign muttering silently,

"Now let's clean this up… **Katsu**"

'**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**'

Four huge explosions overtook the cave aiming to destroy everything housed, alive or not. A huge amount of debris went to the air with the trees bending in response to the shockwave of the blast.

Iruka smirked before he looked to the red haired female unconscious on his shoulder,

"Well my dear… let's get you somewhere safe…"

Iruka vanished completely as the explosion went on its last round, extinguishing when the earth was completely levelled.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Iruka was seen in Mount Myoboku or more specifically in a meditating hall looking across Naruto who arched an eyebrow at his cloaked companion. Fu was seen crouching on a tall concrete rim that connected two large pillars in the hexagonal hall. Naruto looked at Iruka commenting,

"Do I even have to ask?"

Iruka chuckled, examining Fu looking bored, before moving to lay the individual on the ground. Fu looked slightly piqued as she lifted her head in interest curious of the individual also.

"I see Fu is waiting for something to happen. What of Gaara and Haku?"

"Meditating." Naruto replied as Iruka nodded his head in understanding before removing the hood covering her face to reveal a red haired female.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he moved closer inspecting her. Fu's eyes widened thinking slightly stunned,

'Don't tell me she's…?'

"Is that who I think it is?" Naruto asked as Iruka nodded his head,

"Yup, an Uzumaki just like you… I went to scout for any useful information and I found her. She was seemingly kept bed ridden, I think used as a blood transfusion bag for Orochimaru."

Naruto frowned, moving to her body and uncovering her arms, a grimace overtaking his features. He could see multiple bite and needle marks on her limbs.

'Bite marks...?'

Fu looked infuriated, "That dammed snake!"

Iruka nodded his head in agreement. "I made sure he will suffer and continue doing so. I used the entrapment binding seal on him. He is going to beg for death once he realizes his condition."

Naruto clenched his fist as he thought grimly,

'Why… why… does the Uzumaki relate with such pain? Is there anyone who would have gone through a peaceful life after the disbanding of the clan?'

Iruka looked at Naruto understanding his current mindset. He did not comment anyway; he just walked on moving towards the door. Stopping, he spoke

"She needs to get to the healing quarters immediately."

Naruto nodded his head,

"I will take her there myself. Go get Gaara; we need to conclude and begin to prepare to march out."

Iruka nodded his head about to head out before he stopped, "Oh yea…"

This caught Naruto's attention as he looked at Iruka,

"Her name is Karin, Uzumaki Karin."

Naruto smiled gratefully to which Iruka just nodded his head before vanishing in a shunshin leaving Naruto, Fu and Karin.

"Karin huh…" Fu commented to which Naruto just smirked, and lifted Karin bridal style.

"I need to get Ma… She needs to help her…"

Naruto nodded as Fu headed out quickly. Naruto looked at Karin's sleeping expression.

"Sleep well… at least you will wake up to a new world. Whose world it will be we will never know."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**HI NO KUNI (BORDERS) - SHINOBI CAMP**

One might think that after what Konoha had gone through, the village would be severely lacking in its military strength but the number visible was staggering. The shinobi mobilized for the final assault were large in number numbering up to tens of thousands.

In the shinobi camps, the shinobi geared up went about in many activities as the nervousness filled the air. Two shinobi were seen conversing. They were inspecting the ninja weapons that glistened in the afternoon sun.

"They say this will be the last war… apparently the villages are planning on a full blown alliance to help the notion of peace."

"I know…" The other shinobi spoke sighing, "Whether we win or lose. This world will undergo a drastic change when it is over."

"But we have a great chance of victory don't you think? Four great villages about to raid the little village of Ame shouldn't be a cinch." The first shinobi chuckled as he boxed up a batch of shuriken and gave it to a shinobi who took it and placed it in a carriage before taking off.

"And here I thought you had learnt something from Uzumaki Naruto. That group of his laid raid to Konoha and won. The Akatsuki contain some of the most terrifying shinobi ever seen. This wouldn't be a walk in the park. Besides, some of our proficient ninja has been bedridden for a while thanks to Uzumaki Naruto. The moral in the army is not currently the best…"

"Well let's see what the Kages will do regarding that…"

In the central tent seemingly larger than the others, a more detailed map of Amegakure was visible on a central rectangular table. On the sides of the tent held many shinobi weapons seemingly crafted for the war. Sakura was observed meditating behind the table with her breath being shallow.

A light green glow was visible around her frame as she didn't react to her surroundings. The only telltale sounds of movement from her body was the slight movement of her chest and even that was slowed a bit.

**FLASHBACK**

Tsunade stood across Sakura in a clearing positioned at the center of the training ground. She commented,

"War is coming. The other nations are gearing to attack and it has been two and a half years. Tamashii has not been heard from. Whether this is part of his plan or he is dead doesn't matter; you would be forced to make decisions. Your healing capabilities are only second to mine and even then…"

Sakura seemed oblivious to her surroundings but she seemingly absorbed the words that Tsunade offered,

"Someone who has combat specialties and healing abilities are is an asset to this world. I want you to note that you may cause the death of a lot of people and sure you will blame yourself for it. But, I want you to make sure it doesn't hamper your judgment. People will die, millions… This will be your first war… Don't mess up as I did…"

Sakura nodded her head while continuing her meditation. Three words resonated off her mind as she went deeper into her mindscape,

'I understand, shishou…'

**FLASHBACK END**

A messenger shinobi entered the tent as he bowed down in respect

"Hokage sama... an emissary from Kumo has arrived. Raikage C has sent his go ahead…"

Sakura's eyes opened fiercely as her green pupils glowed with power,

"We move out…"

Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

KONOHA

"Where are you going Konohamaru? The Hokage sent orders for all of us to stay here in the village!"

Moegi spoke in worry while Konohamaru scoffed,

"I'm heading out… to the war."

Konohamaru was seen garbed in a chunin vest removing a number of scrolls from a box that was marked with the sigil of the Sarutobi clan. His eyes seemed focused, full of determination.

"For a pointless revenge?! Don't do this to yourself Konohamaru. This is not a joke…"

"I know that more than everyone. If I continue to see this world as a joke, I will never change this world will never change."

"So you want to go to the war, to see the true nature of the world." Moegi asked sternly as Konohamaru remained impassive

"Don't try to stop me…"

"You are an idiot Konohamaru… The shinobi guarding the gate are sighing in relief for being given guard duty. That should be enough to restrain that block headed thought of yours… I thought Hokage-sama spoke to you…"

Konohamaru muttered,

"Yes she did…"

**FLASHBACK**

In the training ground seven, Konohamaru punched aimlessly at a tree that had its bark compromised. Blood stains were visible on its inner wood as Konohamaru's face was contorted in anger.

"You may keep punching the tree but your anger will not go away… All it will do is cause you more pain."

Sakura spoke as she walked towards Konohamaru, who looked in rage towards the tree

"I know that but… I don't have a choice… I've never had a choice… Everything just happens around me and I am there to just observe. Like a spectator!"

Konohamaru imbued his fist with chakra as he punched forward in anger creating a nice dent in it.

"You are angry… Angry at yourself… at this world…" Sakura spoke slowly removing his fist from the tree revealing the dent. She observed his knuckles to see splinters of the tree piercing deep into them. She chuckled as she removed them one after the other prompting a wince from Konohamaru.

"All this will do is build-up more hate towards Naruto…"

Sakura muttered as a green glow from her palm healed the slight injuries to Konohamaru who didn't react a bit.

"I trusted him… Sure he was sort of a jerk… But I and Moegi trusted him. I don't know what she is thinking of now but…"

"That made the hate towards him grow…" Sakura spoke in understanding as Konohamaru looked at her nodding his head. He then looked away because immediately tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Sakura looked at him sympathetically before she spoke,

"I'll be frank with you… Nothing I say will help to cool your anger… He killed your grandfather; there is no two ways about it. He was your only family left in this world. The only way to quench that festering hate in you… to feel sane is to take it out on someone. Take action… don't stand idly by punching a tree…"

"What are you telling me to do?" Konohamaru asked as he looked up to Sakura's fierce gaze.

"If you are willing to risk your life you know what to do… but remember, once you begin, you can never go back to the way it was… You are just a kid but I hardly think that matters anymore… What is going to exist at the end of everything is a torn broken world."

Sakura began to walk away as Konohamaru looked at her retreating figure. He then gazed at his palm before clenching it to a fist and looking back at the tree. His gaze then turned to one of determination as he coated his fist in chakra and continued punching again.

Only this time he wasn't doing it out on pain but pure determination and conviction. He was going to make it to the top and standing there; so far up was Naruto. He had to get to him then he would know what to do…

**FLASHBACK END**

"Say what you want. I'm leaving…"

Konohamaru concluded getting up, a bag hung on his back. He moved out of the tent past Moegi who sighed in resignation.

"If you want to die that easily you can go… But… I will go with you."

Konohamaru stopped just outside the tent before he turned towards Moegi.

"I wouldn't be responsible for…"

"Shut up…" Moegi scolded in seriousness as Konohamaru didn't react. He saw the fierceness in Moegi and nodded his head in concord. "Fine…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**TETSU NO KUNI**

In the snowy landscapes of the Land of Iron, two cloaked individuals walked along the snow while pulling a donkey that moved forward with a carriage behind it. The individuals shivered; a cold mist emerged from their lips.

"Do you feel it Wakaoba…"

One of the merchants spoke with the other replying,

"Yea… The air is uncomfortable… War is here…"

The wind rustled harder, making the individuals cover their faces from the riveting wind.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**AMEGAKURE**

Pain was seen sitting at a long side arm connected to the highest tower overlooking the entire village. Five other pillars were visible around him as the six paths of Pain were in full attendance. They stood looking forward in a drone-like stance as the sun began to set.

The rain began to seize with the skies rumbling in power. Lightning began to coalesce in the skies as Pain muttered,

"Trying to wash the sin that will emerge from this war huh… How pointless…"

Pain's Rinnegan glowed in power as he muttered, the thunder resounding,

"They are here…"

The clouds immediately parted as a bright light filled Amegakure completely. The armed shinobi waiting inside the gates looked upwards in fear as a colossal lightning strike stroke down in power aiming to wipe out the village in one fell swoop.

Sakura was seen in the distance together with the other three Kages; Mei, C, and Kurotsuchi.

**FLASHBACK**

"A lightning strike?!" Sakura asked in slight horror standing up. The Kages were seen sitting round a table during one of the strategic meetings.

"Any problem with that Hokage?" C asked,

"That village also contains civilians who did not bargain for this! If we send that lightning strike we will definitely kill them. You do know Amegakure strived as a village until the Akatsuki took over the place."

"It doesn't matter…" Kurotsuchi spoke, "C is right in this aspect. Our responsibility is the state of the world. If we sacrifice a few civilians so be it."

Sakura sneered in protest before she turned towards Mei, pleading

"Mei please tell me that you are against this! This is madness!"

"Unfortunately I am not…" Mei spoke seriously "Akatsuki has accumulated in the village such that it has become part of it. We have to wipe out every trace of their existence from the map. We have to think of the bigger picture… The world or the civilians."

Sakura looked conflicted as she sat down,

'But… with this… We are returning to how the world was… Is our situation that hopeless?'

**FLASHBACK END**

A bright light filled the entire vicinity as the Kages looked on in expectation. Within the strike blast, an amused chuckle filled the surrounding as the Amegakure shinobi looked up in awe.

The lightning strike was absorbed completely by the Preta Path to the shock of the kages in the distance.

"He was able to block that?!" Kurotsuchi muttered

"What a waste of chakra…" Pain chuckled as the Amegakure shinobi roared in victory. That action was enough to boost the mindset of the Amegakure shinobi and dampen the opposition.

"Absorb actually…" C corrected as he mused, "Well that plan went through. Are you happy now, Hokage…?"

Sakura didn't comment, she just silently looked on as the shinobi army rose up from the ground and began to roar, moving towards the gates…

"Let's go!" The army thundered their response as they roared out moving towards the gates with fervor.

Pain moved his head as he examined the attacking army with his Rinnegan.

"They are attacking from three directions… as expected; The North-East, South and North-west gate."

The gates of Amegakure opened as the army poured out to meet the foe.

"If it was a battle of numbers, the great villages would have already gotten victory."

"You are right about that…" Kuragari muttered as the shinobi army clashed together. Pain looked at him with his eyes slightly narrowed before he shifted it back to the battle. Explosion rang out in the distances as screams of shinobi and sounds of kunai clashing filled the air.

"They are attacking from three directions and they have an army to spare. Basically we would have lost and this would have been pointless…"

Pain nodded in agreement as Kuragari continued,

"But… that is not the purpose of this conflict… The Akatsuki are the Prime targets and the Kages know this… This is just the appetizer… The introduction was the war… The real fight begins soon…"

The Kages were seen overlooking the battle from a distance. C mused on the battle thinking,

"So obviously we are going to win this. That is if we consider the current progress."

Mei nodded her head in agreement,

"You are right about that…"

C then looked apprehensive, "Then why… is it that an eerie feeling is overtaking my body…? Is that strange?"

Sakura looked serious as she added, "From the absorption of the lightning strike, the leader could be estimated to be at the centre of the village which means the coalition army will get to him first." But to me… I feel like it's going to get harder from now on out."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

There is a deafening bang – a bomb blast, a ninjutsu attack... Then another. Dismembered bodies litter the ground. Agonizing screams rent the air. Emergency aid workers scuttle to the scene. The dead are left on the bloodied earth and the injured quickly moved to the rear positions of the battle away from the conflict; to be treated and remobilized to the war.

The cycle continued on and on as the opposing enemies clashed against each other in a seemingly unending vicious sequence.

Sakura looked on at the carnage taking place. She kept telling herself that this was necessary evil to be done to ensure the bright future for everyone. She was deeply flawed, just as her fellow leaders. She knew that they were burdened with what was happening but they couldn't lose face. They couldn't doubt themselves or else there would be repercussions.

She smiled, speaking solemnly

"When do you think this would end; this vicious phenomena that doesn't seem to want to stop?"

The Kages did not respond as they looked as the conflict that they were winning. They eyes seemed impassive but Sakura who was experienced could see the burdens in their eyes.

"Unlike you people I'm a medic-nin…" Sakura continued, drawing the attention of the Village Leaders "I can't watch them suffer no matter what…"

Sakura's chakra glowed as she crouched ready to move to the battlefield,

"What are you trying to do Hokage?" Kurotsuchi asked curious

"Going to end this…" Sakura replied "He is without a doubt in the village."

"You are thinking rashly Hokage." Mei commented as Sakura nodded her head in agreement

"I know…"

C narrowed his eyes,

"Something's coming!" He yelled halting the conversation. The Kages widened their gazes as a huge chakra signature was felt around the battlefield. The shinobi who battled stopped as they looked towards Amegakure in fear.

'What is happening?' One of the shinobi, notably from Iwa muttered in trepidation as if he could feel the shinigami staring right at him in the vicinity.

"I…It's Pain-sama" An Amegakure shinobi stammered in fear as he looked to the village which was the epicenter of the chakra wave.

Then it happened…

"I am Pain… I am god"

'**SHINRA TENSEI'**

A technique barely audible; almost like a whisper was the precedent as a severely concussive and repulsive wave of chakra to which the power levels was monumental graced the land.

A bright flash of light filled the land as the Kages who were a considerable distance away from the battle watched in horror as the landscape was severely altered. A huge dept of the earth surrounding Amegakure first caved in before being repelled dangerously sweeping away friends and foes together.

The phenomena went on for miles; the shinobi attacking and defending at all the sides of the village were greatly affected. They didn't have any time to scream in terror or anguish. They were just wiped out like an ancient tale.

"W…What was that?!" Kurotsuchi yelled out in anxiety as the attack proceeded in resonance, wiping out the entirety of the opposing forces in one fell swoop.

The Kages looked at the result of the attack receding. With Amegakure barely unharmed, the landscape surrounding the village was destroyed completely. There was no blood to even signify the presence of a human being.

They were just wiped out…

"All our forces… every single person has been defeated." C spoke in wonder and puzzlement

"What the hell are we fighting…?" Mei muttered as Sakura gritted her teeth

Kuragari chuckled in amusement, arching an eyebrow at the action Pain took

"Well that was a great move in destroying any moral they might have conjured up."

"It was a waste of time… Let's get this charade over with" Pain muttered as Kuragari's smirk widened

"Well you could have ordered the strike without endangering lives of your citizens. Not that I'm complaining… I couldn't give a care to what ever happened to them. I'm confused because I thought you had a special attachment to them."

"And now I don't…" Pain muttered half humorlessly "Funny how life works huh…"

"I definitely trained you well…" Kuragari muttered as he looked outside towards the village to look at the destruction, he whistled

"Reducing the world's population in a moment, you sure do not disappoint, Nagato. But what you did was careless…" Kuragari spoke looking at Pain seriously. Pain didn't answer him just looked forward emotionlessly. Kuragari smirked as his expression changed to become nonchalant.

"But you know what you are doing. The Kages will fall regardless… Now speaking about the Kages" Kuragari mused as he extended his vision noting the unmoving silhouettes in the far distance. "Now I wonder what our leaders are thinking. Will they have the moral to come forward?"

The shocked looks on the Kages didn't cease. It had been a while since such opposing power graced them. They had experienced power tremendously. But none had the chance of destroying their will to fight in an instant.

This power was otherworldly…

"The fate of the world…" Kurotsuchi chuckled mirthlessly "The fate of the world hangs on the balance of this battle…? Don't fuck with me!" She then yelled out in anger to the skies; the setting sun greatly showing the results of the attack.

Sakura couldn't speak… She just looked forward… Did she have the will to fight… after what they had just seen? The Kages versus the Akatsuki; if one of them was capable of this… was it a foolish crusade from the get go? Was it this hopeless…? What she was feeling…? What should she do?

What should… they do?

In an instant, the path to the village of Amegakure seemed longer than ever.

The Kages looked in fear as they couldn't move forward. For a reason, their will was broken.

Surprisingly, footsteps were heard moving forward as C, Kurotsuchi and Mei looked at Sakura whose visage was hidden. Her pink hair shadowed her face completely.

'Hokage…' Kurotsuchi muttered,

"In my early days as a shinobi, I was a disgrace; pathetic to a high degree… I thought that this world was all rainbows and sunshine; till I met him, Uzumaki Naruto. He tried to show me that what I was envisioning was a genjutsu; that this world was a complete opposite from that which I thought it was. I came to the thought later on that there were no damsels in distresses in this world. The damsel better find a way out or else she was dead. I was brought to that thought from the moment they changed our training regimen in the village."

The Kages looked at her without judging; silently listening on her words.

"I have grown to look at the world not naively any more… And now I know… we know that if we turn back now… Not only will the lives that have been lost today will be in vain, but we would have given up our humanity… to fight for what we believe in; what we stand for. We swore from the moment we took that title, Kage… that we would stand and protect the village till our deaths. And that's how history will be written."

Sakura turned to her fellow Kages who looked stunned at the smirk of confidence on her face.

"Let's move Kage… Let's show them… the Akatsuki the power of the Kage… You don't try to mess with this world and attempt to go on without pissing off the people who owns it…"

C chuckled as he looked ahead, before stepping forward

"Do you think we will win?"

"Does that matter?" Kurotsuchi smirked, "I'm impressed, Hokage… Come on Mizukage, let's fight one more time… as Kage"

Mei smiled as she nodded her head. She then looked forward sternly

"We are going in blind here. Whoever the leader of the Akatsuki is has great power. We would have to strategize on spot. This will not be a joke, understood?"

C spoke, nodding his head in agreement before commenting, "You are the oldest here in the office of the Kage… It is wise to leave the reigns of who leads us currently to you…"

Mei's eye twitched, as a dark aura covered her frame 'O… Oldest?!'

C looked nervous as he spoke swiftly, "S… Sorry…? I… I meant more experienced!"

"That's basically the same thing you brat! You never ask a woman of her age!"

'But I didn't even ask that?!' C thought in astonishment wondering what he did wrong

Now the situation completely changed as Mei chastising C looked a mother and son combo.

Sakura chuckled as Kurotsuchi sighed in slight relief. A slight smile worked itself on her face as Mei scoffed, moved forward twitching. As she stood in front of the Kage they all changed their expressions to become stern and battle ready.

"This battle is not going to be easy… we will fight to win… nothing else. Let's move…"

"Wait…" Sakura spoke crouching before slamming her palm to the earth.

'**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU'**

A large slug was seen within a large puff of smoke; in the distance Pain's eyes narrowed.

"Katsuyu" Sakura spoke "We are heading to battle I need pieces of your body to aid with healing in case of injuries"

"Understood Sakura-sama…" Four pieces emerged from Katsuyu's main body as it leapt into the clothing of the Kage.

"This will help in communication and healing in case things go awry."

"Thank you Katsuyu…"

"Anytime Sakura-sama. Good luck"

Sakura nodded as in a large puff of smoke, Katsuyu reverse summoned herself back to the Shikkotsu forest.

"Well we can move now…" Sakura spoke as the Kage nodded gratefully.

With a flash of chakra the Kage moved into the battlefield… for the fight to the death.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"They are approaching us… and at a fast pace…" Pain muttered as Kuragari smirked, turned and walked away.

"As discussed, you'll take care of this… I expect nothing less…"

Pain didn't answer as Kuragari vanished into the tower. Pain looked outwards at the incoming Kage…

"Visitors huh… I would be rude not to greet them."

"With that the six paths of Pain vanished from the tower…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The Kages moved forwards at tremendous speeds as they traversed through the destroyed path in front of them. They maneuvered aroung the debris and broken earth moving towards the village.

C narrowed his eyes as he shifted his eyes upwards,

"Target on the village walls…"

True to his word, they could see the six paths of Pain on the village walls looking at them with a condescending expression… The Kages stopped in their movement as they all looked upwards in defiance.

"The Leader of the Akatsuki huh…" Sakura muttered, looking upwards.

"We are Pain… We are god…"

"Sadly there are a lot of us that disagree with your self-proclaimed title." C commented

Pain chuckled in amusement, "It doesn't matter if it is self proclaimed or not… It's a fact and you've seen it… the pinnacle of power…"

Wind rushed though the landscape as the battle gear of the Kages moved with the wind.

"You guys should look at him closely…" Kurotsuchi muttered as Sakura looked upwards,

"To what specifically…?"

"His eyes…" Kurotsuchi muttered in astonishment

Sakura looked at it properly, removing the obstruction of the sun's rays… Her eyes widened as she muttered,

"How is that possible…"

"Unbelievable… To think the Rinnegan existed after the era of the Rikudo-sennin…"

"This further validates that he was alive wasn't he…" C spoke as he clenched his fist "So that's why he thinks of himself as omnipotent. He possesses the strongest dojutsu possessed by the Rikudo-sennin."

"This battle just became tougher… didn't it?" Kurotsuchi smirked chuckling.

"You sense of amusement from this is uplifting…" Sakura commented as they all looked sternly to an impassive Pain.

"It's time… Kage…" Mei spoke as they Kage crouched, ready to move up to battle.

"Something's coming" C spoke alerting the Kage whose eyes narrowed

Suddenly multiple figures landed opposite to them. The Kages covered their eyes as the dust and debris emitted was voluminous. The wind pulsing by though quickly dispersed the dust. The Kages looked forward in confusion and alertness before their eyes widened slowly.

"Did you think it would have been so easy trying to fight me…?" Pain spoke as he outstretched his hands

"I give you… the Akatsuki…"

Deidara, Konan, Zetsu and Sasori were revealed as the Kages narrowed their gazes.

"Are you that cowardly you decide to face us with help?" Kurotsuchi commented

"The world came to fight the Akatsuki… I'm surprised that you think it would be any less than that. If you manage to beat them… you can come and die by my hand if you wish… Don't think you only used the time to increase your strengths…"

Pain then vanished completely before the Kages could move a bit…

Sakura mused, "This would be problematic…"

Deidara smirked, "To think we would get first shot at the Kage… Things are getting more interesting by the moment… Too bad I couldn't see Onoki…"

Kurotsuchi's frowned as Deidara chuckled out,

"Oh yeah he was totally obliterated by that Jinchuuriki of his… very amusing"

"Are you trying to anger me?" Kurotsuchi asked with her eyes narrowed,

"Maybe… or I'm just killing time to get you all in one go!"

C's eyes widened as multiple explosives surrounded the Kages to their shock,

"Shit! We were distracted!"

"Experience the power of my C-2 Dragon…"

The explosive clay began to glow to the kages shock as Deidara roared out…

'**KATSU!'**

'**RAITON: GIAN!'**

A large surge of lightning from an outside source ran swiftly through the Dragon immediately immobilizing the Dragon completely to Deidara's ire.

"It seems it did not work." Sasori muttered as Black Zetsu spoke. "I wonder who it was."

Konan looked impassively as her eyes narrowed.

C looked around as he unclasped his palms, dissipating the lightning chakra he was amassing in his palms

'It seems that it was unnecessary…'

"Well I honestly was here for a while… I was just looking for my cue to make a dramatic entrance as I always do…"

Sakura looked behind her in shock as the air distorted and Jiraiya was revealed sitting leisurely on a huge frog having a pipe in its mouth and a sheathed tanto on its back.

"Jiraiya the sage from Mount Myoboku at your service…"

C thought, 'He cloaked himself… huh… That's why I couldn't sense him.'

Kurotsuchi muttered in surprise, "Jiraiya the sage… we haven't heard from you since your defection. We had assumed you went to live out some monk's life or had died."

"Well that doesn't sound like me at all… Besides…" Jiraiya's face steeled as he looked past the Kages towards the Akatsuki specifically Konan.

"We have business to deal with here before we discuss any further."

Konan narrowed at the silent exchange between them.

"I would have been able to sense him" Black Zetsu commented "It's similar to when I was looking for the Uzumaki when he went by Tamashii Shou… Something's wrong here…"

"Are you here to help…?" Mei asked, "We would appreciate it here."

"Well technically yes… You should go and face Pain. We will take care of these members…"

"We…?" Sakura asked as Jiraiya chuckled, slamming his palm to the head of the frog.

'**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**'

A large gust of wind emerged as Iruka, Haku and Gaara were revealed to the shock of the Kages,

"You went and joined them…!" C asked in astonishment

"As I said any other discussion is for later if you can survive to the end of this, then we talk…"

'Iruka-sensei' Sakura thought in nostalgia as she saw Iruka.

Mei grimaced at Haku's visage as she nodded her head but before she could speak Sakura asked,

"Where is Naruto…?"

"Currently headed towards the big fish, the one behind everything…"

"But you just said we should go after Pain…" Sakura's eyes widened "Don't tell me that there is someone pulling the strings…?"

"Yes… you are definitely right there…" Iruka commented as Sakura gritted her teeth, a thought going through her head, "His name is Uzumaki Kuragari… From the expressions on your faces it seems you recognize the name…"

"What do we do now…?" Sasori muttered, overlooking the banter "We are at a disadvantage…"

Konan added, "Simple we disperse them and take them on separately. Our techniques are not suited to collaborate… We take care of business going all out…"

Kurotsuchi looked ahead in shock as she remembered the name…

"How is he alive?!"

"He broke out of the seal that Uzumaki Mito sealed him in. As far as our power gauges are right now… Only Naruto has the power to match him in battle." Haku spoke as she looked ahead observing the Akatsuki. Her eyes narrowed in puzzlement

'Why haven't they tried to attack us since…? Sheer courtesy?'

"We have no time to debate on this…" Gaara spoke annoyed, "Let's get this over with… Kage… we will assist you here. You can go on to fight Pain. Hopefully by the time we are done here… You will not be dead…"

Mei nodded her head, "Make no mistake… your group are traitors to the villages. We will co-operate for now because there is no choice in the matter. When this is all over… We will come for you."

"Agreed…" Gaara spoke as the sand in his gourd poured out endlessly,

"Now go… we have a battle on our hands…"

Mei nodded as Gaara created a platform of sand to which the Kages hopped on; and with a great propulsive speed, launched the Kages above the walls to the astonishment of the Akatsuki.

Deidara quickly created a bird about to go after them but stopped as Konan signaled him,

"Let them go… this will reduce the number and greatly increase our advantage… Pain will just kill them earlier than necessary."

Paper began to flock around as Konan slowly levitated to the skies. Jiraiya frowned,

"Gamabunta… I'll re summon you shortly. It seems having you here will be a disadvantage."

"Got it…" Gamabunta dispersed in a column of smoke as the quartet landed on the earth. Gaara levitated as he and Sasori shared a look.

Haku looked at Zetsu impassively while Iruka looked at Deidara with a smirk.

"It seems you all have picked your opponents wisely…" Jiraiya spoke noting the reactions of both friend and enemy alike

Konan overlooked the battlefield from the air as she muttered,

"Let's go… Akatsuki"

"Let's go **Terminus!"** Iruka roared out as the Akatsuki and Terminus moved forward to clash…

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The six paths of pain stood on top of multiple towers over the industrialized village of Amegakure. The Kages were seen opposite them.

Pain chuckled as he muttered, "It seems help arrived huh… All you did was shortening your life span."

"I've heard enough bullshit from you already… Prepare to be defeated, Pain of the Akatsuki…" Kurotsuchi spoke as she went into a stance.

"Does anyone have any knowledge of the Rinnegan so far…?" Mei asked as C chuckled

"No… not a clue…" Sakura spoke while musing, "Up until now I have thought the eye was a myth. If the Rikudo did create the moon as it was speculated. Then we are going into this with our lives on the line…"

"Be strong kage…" Mei spoke as the Kage surged forth to battle a being in possession of the power of calamity.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

On the highest tower, another individual was seen wearing the standard Akatsuki robe. He had red hair with a smooth pale skin. His hair covered an eye exposing the other wielding a Rinnegan. His arms were outstretched deep into two openings on machinery that possessed six appendages.

He removed his arms musing,

'This amount should be enough for the battle…'

His eyes narrowed as footsteps were heard coming up to the tower.

"This chakra… a bijju? No… Jinchuuriki…"

The figure was seen entering the room as Nagato walked from the machine towards her.

"I never expected to see you again, Nanabi… Or even anyone… you managed to deduce this location."

"Well Naruto had a hand in that…" Fu mused as she spoke; pointing to his fingers. "That ring seemingly put a target on you…"

"You figured it out from Hidan and Kakuzu's rings huh…" The figure chuckled,

Fu spoke as she slowly went into a stance,

"From your eyes… you are the one controlling those puppets fighting the Kages."

"Nagato is the name… and not controlling them per say. Just gave various abilities from mine and a large amount of chakra; and the fact they have bits of my personality in them so that they are not just drones. The capabilities of the Rinnegan are unimaginable. My eyes have been opened to this world properly."

Nagato spoke looking at his palm with a smirk

"And I'm guessing Kuragari had a great involvement in that…"

Nagato just arched an eyebrow as he chuckled,

"No… he just furthered my abilities with the Rinnegan. Was it wise for you to come up here alone…?"

Fu smirked, as a huge amount of chakra covered her frame

"Trust me… I'm more than you can handle…"

Fu's eyes glowed gold as a huge explosion overtook the tower…

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

In a dark room the only illumination was from a light source behind a rock seat. On the rock seat sat Kuragari who looked ahead in expectation as footsteps began to approach…

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme:** "Sawano Hiroyuki - ALLIEZ (ALDNOAH ZERO ENDING)"

**CHAPTER END**

**That's it for this chapter… I needed to get all the talking out of the way so I could get straight to the action. My apologies for such a late update… Examination just finished two days ago and I got to this as soon as I could.**

**Also the fact that I had low reviews for the last chapter didn't particularly encourage me to get to the keyboard as quick as I could. Honestly I didn't feel as enthusiastic to get typing compared to the other chapters. Anyways… this one is out and as you can see the battles that would be explored further this chapter has been shown.**

**Also, Naruto's group has been named Terminus and I made the war short because it wasn't the main purpose of the chapter. The important characters were either in a coma or unable to fight. Their situations will be explored next chapter.**

**Finally Akatsuki's power has been exponentially increased in this fic due to Kuragari meddling a bit. You will get to see how powerful in the next few chapters… Especially the power levels of the Nagato and Pain; all I will say it's going to be great.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The more the reviews the sooner the next chapters get posted.**

**NB: For those who don't know I started a NarutoxRWBY crossover fanfic. Those interested should head there and give a thought.**


	31. Broken Souls

**Play Opening Theme:** "KANA BOON - Spiral"

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE:** BROKEN SOULS

**Play:** "Naruto Shippuuden OST – Utsusemi"

It was the Second Shinobi World war. Rain poured out en mass from the skies, to the point that the inhabitants claimed the land was weeping due to the amounts of bloodshed. Deep in the ruins of a home, smoke from quenched fire travelled to the skies. A little girl looked ahead of her to see her parents dead in front of her.

Her eyes lost its luster, thunder rippled through the land as she was been drenched by the rain. She didn't move, she didn't feel anything. Had she eaten? She didn't know, she didn't care. Her eyes was just pinned to them, her mom; her dad.

"Why…?" Was her question to what just happened? She asked that, not knowing that the question was asked all over the world. Why the pain, the suffering, the chaos.

Why did she hate the world so much?

Why…?

A figure carrying a sack on his back walked across the streets. He mused, looking around

'I never knew the attack could be this intense… too bad nothing could be done about it. Well I better start digging for supplies before it becomes a hot zone again.'

He had learnt that after a battle had taken place, people would be afraid to go near the place. But that was his plan, he usually used that opportunity to try and salvage what he could.

He was a boy with orange hair. His clothes were slightly torn, but wearable regardless. He saw the smoke and moved towards the house, then he saw the girl. He walked towards her sitting form. He looked at her, a sympathetic gaze on his face. He then looked at her line of sight and clenched his fist.

'She lost them too huh…'

He gained a determined look on his face and crouched to her level. He then moved and sat beside her, not commenting for a while. After some minutes he then spoke,

"It's burning you huh…"

The girl's eyes slightly widened, but didn't remove her pupils from her parents.

"The pain, it's killing you… knowing you were powerless to stop it. Watching like a spectator as they were killed before your very eyes. You wish to die… to join them…"

Tears began to brim around the edges of her eyes. The boy continued,

"It will keep burning you as long as you keep staring at them. Let's give them an honorable burial. Tell them goodbye and face the world head on… And the pain will subside, but not completely. But… it's a start neh?"

The boy grinned "I'm Yahiko; let's face the world together…"

The girl removed her gaze from her parents and looked beside her to see Yahiko looking at her with determination. Deep within his eyes she could see he was just like her. In a way she was happy; there was someone who understood her. What happened to his parents she might never know but…

The Pain deep in eyes was evident enough. She guessed he never had anyone to console him like she did now. He had to face the world with that torn broken heart. That alone was confirmation;

From that moment she began to look up to Yahiko, someone who would help her up no matter what happened, someone who will face the forthcoming hardship with him.

She nodded her head in reply, tears brimming from her eyes,

"I'm… Konan."

Yahiko's grin widened

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: '**Naruto Shippuuden Movie 7 OST – Chain Explosion'

Jiraiya looked upwards to the stormy skies to see Konan reciprocating the look. The land was silent between the two; ignoring the skirmishes happening around them; the setting sun giving an orange coloration to the land. Jiraiya closed his eyes before speaking out,

"The Rinnegan user, Pain… It's Nagato isn't it?"

Konan didn't answer; the thunder and lightning coalesced through the skies, lighting up the battle field. She just looked down at him, no emotion visible on her face.

Jiraiya then smiled grimly, "You know sometimes silence is an affirmative answer. In a way, I'm proud…"

Konan's eyes narrowed; Jiraiya looking towards her,

"You became pillars that would determine this world's fate. If only…" Jiraiya walked forward a bit, covering the distance between them. Konan didn't react, she waited, knowing he was not coming to attack. "I just have one thing to ask…"

He stopped, clenching his fist, "What happened?"

Lightning rippled through the skies as Konan's expression didn't change. Jiraiya looked at her fiercely, waiting for his answer.

Moving her hand upwards; towards the skies, papers began to surround Konan; before moving up and forming multiple spears numbering to their thousands above her. They quickly gained a dark coloration, becoming like actual spears.

"Pain…" She answered and with that she descended a multitude of spears towards Jiraiya who frowned, not moving from his position. He closed his eyes in slight regret,

'I see…'

His spiky white hair elongated and hardened, surrounding his body completely. The hair then darkened and looked similar to cooled metal.

'**DEFENSE GOD SEAL!'**

The spears that rained from above drilled into the earth, a large number of them colliding with a protected Jiraiya. The attack continued for a long moment; the spears not succeeding in penetrating the shield. With each spear that was summoned, two more took their place, unyielding in their assault.

The attack was continuous, not giving time for Jiraiya to think of a counter attack. But his defense stood strong withstanding the attack which bounced off to the earth beneath him.

Konan, noting the fruitless effect of her attack quickly halted the torrent; the remaining spears staying within the air. The landscape was seen marred by spears that looked strange enough to be true. The earth looked like a battlefield; due to the large number of spears embedded deep into it.

Konan looked down to a protected Jiraiya, 'If normal spears wouldn't do the trick… Then…'

Suddenly a transparent glow enveloped each of them. Konan then smirked,

'How about with wind.'

Jiraiya quickly shook off the number that got tagged to his hair. He looked up in alarm to see the incoming attack.

Quickly going through a series of hand seals, he muttered, 'My defense wouldn't hold well to that!'

'**KATON:** **DESTRUCTIVE BLAST!**'

A huge fire storm emerged from his surroundings prompting a smirk from Konan. Her wind spears rained down in their thousands towards the incoming fire attack that also served as a defense maneuver for Jiraiya. Quickly forming a clone without hand signs, he nodded to it; the clone quickly went to the earth in a meditative pose.

The collision rippled the atmosphere, each attack in a stalemate. Jiraiya quickly sent multiple hair senbons coated with wind chakra through the collision.

The fire from his attack coated the Senbon giving them a higher attacking power. Their sharp edges, promoted by the wind jutsu quickly went on the offensive tearing through the collision.

Konan's expression changed to one of slight alarm at the second attack. She then quickly set up a large paper shield to block the attack.

A large blue light from behind her caused her to quickly turn back to see Jiraya heading towards her, his eyes gaining a much darker coloration.

'A pincer attack!'

Konan looked on in shock as a very large Rasengan was seen wielded by Jiraiya and heading towards her,

'**ULTRA-BIG BALL RASENGAN!**'

'**BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**'

The earth shook in terror; the attack splitting it asunder. Jiraiya roared out in defiance as he sent the attack deep into the earth. A piece of paper flew by him causing his eyes to widen. He looked at them swiftly noting the seals on them.

'SHIT!'

Multiple exploding tags attached themselves to him, almost enveloping his entire body. Quickly sizzling out to a flame. A bright light filled the surroundings, then…

'**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**'

They exploded consecutively; the Rasengan technique dissipating completely. A huge pillar of dust and smoke coated the air blocking the results of the attack. Multiple pieces of papers were seen strewn across the land; they then rose up to the earth coalescing together to form Konan who looked on, a slight smile on her face.

She landed to the earth overlooking the results of the previous explosion.

'**DOTON: SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!**'

Her eyes widened at the softening earth before looking upwards to see Jiraiya coming down from the skies with a great speed. She thought quickly, thinking to the Jiraiya who attacked with a Rasengan.

'That one was a clone?'

With a vicious palm strike, Jiraiya quickly slammed into Konan from above. Konan simply disintegrated into paper that flew about randomly through the skies.

'This is becoming an annoyance…' Jiraiya mused 'Tch…'

Looking around him, his eyes slightly narrowed, noting the explosive tags on the earth. He quickly jumped up,

'**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**'

Consecutive blasts took off after Jiraiya who was mid-air. Jiraiya quickly rode on the shockwaves and with a huge blast of chakra sped up towards Konan who reformed mid-air. Konan quickly willed several paper shuriken to rain down towards an incoming Jiraiya.

'**FUTON: GALE PALM**'

With a quick use of wind jutsu, Jiraiya quickly sent the shuriken away. Simultaneously, his hair took on a familiar tint,

'**NINPO: HAIR SENBON'**

Multiple needles from his hair quickly tore through the air and went through Konan, quickly piercing through her.

The fragments of paper dropping to the earth revealed her to be a clone. With a quick substitution, Konan appeared behind Jiraiya who could only will his hair as a defensive measure.

'Tch…'

'**BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**'

A huge explosion rocked the atmosphere, rippling the earth underneath it. Konan was seen slowly levitating a slight distance away while noting Jiraiya's unharmed figure emerging from the blast.

Jiraiya looked at her for a brief moment before musing, 'That paper ninjutsu… She's seemingly perfected it over the years. Still…'

Konan mused, "That hair defense of his is always going to be a bother. But still I can't get into a hand to hand altercation with him. That's a futile attempt. I have to ground him with numerous attacks consecutively. Give him no time to respond and then…"

'**KATON: GOENKA!**'

A huge firestorm emerged from Jiraiya enveloping a huge span of the atmosphere. Konan quickly dispersed herself into numerous paper sheets that spread all over the landscape. The fire enveloped the entire region of the atmosphere she was in. Jiraiya mused from the earth below watching the conclusion of his attack.

"Fire still has no effect on her paper huh… This is troubling"

'No matter what I need to be in the air just as her. Staying planted on the ground is obviously going to be a disadvantage. Hopefully this seal will be more active in battle.'

'**ANTI GRAVITY FUINJUTSU'**

Jiraiya quickly slammed his fist to the earth to Konan's confusion. A seal was seen on the earth which attached to Jiraiya's feet.

"If there is a seal that can bring people down there will definitely be one to take people up!"

He immediately levitated to the skies towards Konan who looked at him in slight surprise, before she mused,

'I shouldn't be surprised…. It's the toad sage after all…'

"I have to admit…" Jiraiya spoke looking towards Konan who looked on, paper began to surround her attaching themselves to her shoulder blades

"You have really come far, Konan…"

The papers continued coalescing until they gave shape to wings that shone in the sunset. Jiraiya smirked at the view,

'It seems materials never seem to run out… Heh…'

"I'm really proud of you…" Jiraiya spoke, a slight smile on his face.

"Why are you saying this now sensei? We are in battle." Konan spoke, closing her eyes

"I haven't seen you in a while, surely I should be allowed the courtesy. I have a question to ask, hopefully you'll listen."

Konan looked at him, not moving from her spot. Jiraiya then went on, taking that as an affirmative,

"What are you planning to do with the tailed beasts you have captured? I need to know the point of this battle. Why we are fighting each other."

"I fight for Nagato, Nagato fights for Kuragari… surely that should suffice."

"And Yahiko?" Jiraiya pressed on,

"Dead…" Konan spoke simply,

"I received word that you all were killed by Hanzo. To think it was also Yahiko all this while…" Jiraiya clenched his fist.

"Nagato has since strived for the answer to this world…" Konan spoke "To why this keeps on happening; he figured out… we figured out the hard way that Human understanding is futile; it's inevitable that war would arise again and again and again."

'Yahiko huh…' Jiraiya thought grimly,

"Your words were no more than fiction…" Konan spoke, her eyes narrowing in slight pain, "The fact that you are helping Uzumaki Naruto shows you are beginning to think along those lines also."

Jiraiya smiled mirthlessly, "Maybe… Maybe not. Maybe it was guilt that made me help him. Maybe I just wanted to achieve something in my life after all. But… I don't want to fight you and result in death. You are my student Konan…"

Konan spared a slight smile, "You were always you sensei… But… Nagato fully supports Kuragari's dream for this world. Just like us he has felt pain. Ripped away from the things he loved because of the cruel fate of the world. And here you stand against us… Without a doubt Uzumaki Naruto is going to fight him and one will die from that battle. I have resolved my intent to kill you sensei… Regardless of our past ties; regardless of the future."

"What matters now… is Nagato's dream…"

"And that is…?" Jiraiya asked; Konan answered,

"Peace…"

"**Don't lie to me Konan…**" Jiraiya spoke sternly to which Konan's eyes narrowed at the change in tone "**Don't coat your words with peace…**"

Konan clenched her fist in slight anger at the way Jiraiya looked at her. Jiraiya looked infuriated,

"You plan to use the power of the tailed beasts to create nothing but havoc and destruction. Destroy the people's hopes to live. Destroy their lives…"

"Huge sacrifices must be made for huge gains. That is a philosophy I have lived by." Konan replied, standing her ground, "In order to change the thinking of humans, we must force them to think in that direction. Yes… hate will bloom… Yes… They will seek revenge. But… they will perish. And people will begin to learn, that it is pointless to just fight, knowing they would just die."

Konan chuckled a little bit as Jiraiya's gaze narrowed,

"It's funny that we all fear death more than anything. Imagine how hypocritical that statement is when the world stills seeks blood under the fear of death. They will be suppressed under that power which is ours… and nothing… nothing will hinder the path to peace…"

"Konan…" Jiraiya mused "It seems nothing will change your current mindset. It's a pity…"

Multiple tendrils of paper began to form all around Konan, extending to whips with sharpened ends,

"This time sensei…" Konan spoke, "This time will change everything!"

Two collided in the distance, an explosion ringing out through the air.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST - Puella in somnio"

Yahiko and Konan lived together for a while fending for themselves. Either by stealing or ransacking battle torn places. It took a while but Konan got over her parents deaths. Just like Yahiko said, it was still there.

But instead of allowing it to hold her back, she pushed on, using the pain to forge ahead to become stronger.

Weeks passed and Konan and Yahiko always had what they needed, they lived together like family and soon after Konan became enamored with Yahiko.

"Will this rain ever stop?" Yahiko spoke out in wonder. Konan smiled and looked to the skies,

"Who knows…? We are in Amegakure after all."

The two had full sacks on their backs, just finished with their day's mission.

"Still…" Yahiko pressed on "It feels depressing. It feels exactly how the people are saying; that the land is weeping."

Konan looked at Yahiko who spoke, "I want to create a world where we would not see this as a sign of weeping, but of joy… I want you to help me Konan… I…"

Yahiko gritted his teeth in slight sadness, "I hate this suffering, this Pain… around me; it sickens me Konan. I don't want to turn every day thinking of someone behind me that wants to kill me. I don't want to think of seeing dead bodies around me… I just want to live peacefully. I want this world to live peacefully. Is it so much to ask?"

Konan looked at him stunned, "Can we do it? Change this wor…"

"Of course we can" Yahiko interrupted and placed his hands on her shoulders to her shock; a confident smirk on his face. "We can, Konan."

Konan smiled and nodded her head at him, "It will not be easy though."

"Yes... I know…" Yahiko agreed with her "But it will make it all worth it. What do you say Konan?"

Konan smiled and before she could reply something caught her eye in the distance. She moved her face away from Yahiko to look better. Yahiko looked confused at her new expression and turned, his eyes slightly widening.

He quickly moved following Konan who began to speed up, reaching into her bag and removed a loaf of bread.

They moved further and came upon a boy lying on the streets, and beside him a dog.

"Is he dead?" Yahiko spoke in wonder. Konan shifted down and touched him on his shoulder. The red-haired boy grunted and opened his eyes slightly to see the bread facing him. He quickly collected it and was about to eat it when the dog beside him grumbled.

The boy sighed and cut the bread in half and gave it to the dog. The two ate quickly, their lives saved. The boy smiled and spoke,

"Thank you… You just saved our lives."

Yahiko smiled at Konan and nodded his head towards the boy,

"I'm Yahiko, she's Konan… You are?"

The boy smiled in gratitude,

"Nagato"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Two Steps from hell – To Glory"

Jiraiya quickly went through multiple hand signs,

'**FUTON: NINE GODS!**'

A huge tornado of wind was the precedent to Jiraiya's next technique as eight more similar in size and power emerged before him. Konan looked on in shock, the tornadoes coming towards her; she didn't have the time to react and that cost her.

She immediately was caught within one and quickly flung into the village through the village walls. Coating her entire body with wind chakra she broke through the wall and smashed into multiple buildings before tunneling deep into the earth.

She gasped out in pain coming to a stop; a long narrow trench showing the power within that attack. Spitting out a glob of blood, she looked fiercely ahead thinking quickly,

'Nani?'

Jiraiya looked down at her from the village walls. A brief pause was observed as the two combatants sized each other up. Konan quickly got up using the back of her hand to wipe off the blood that was on her lips.

'So you've finally taken me seriously?'

"Then let me show you… the true power behind my technique."

"**DANCE OF THE SHIKIGAMI"**

Multiple papers began to erupt from the earth in astounding amounts. They levitated and stayed still mid-air. Wood from multiple houses surrounding them crumbled to paper, emerging to the skies. Jiraiya looked on in surprise,

"She really has perfected her technique. To think she would be able to form paper from wood. Such a simple statement but harder in practice. Konan… is this your conviction?"

Konan paid no heed to her ripped Akatsuki robe.

"This would be a hindrance." With a blast of wind chakra, her robe exploded outwards revealing an inner attire underneath.

She wore a sleeveless dark blue top that had a turtle neck. The top clung to her body like a second skin revealing her curves. She finished the attire with shinobi styled pants that hugged her legs, stopping right above sandals. Flexing her left hand which had the Akatsuki ring on it she smirked.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the technique. Paper was everywhere, even beside him; he was sure this would be a tough battle and now it was beginning.

Quickly going through a couple of hand signs he jumped to the air right above Konan who looked up at him. Stopping at the tiger seal he roared out,

'**KATON: DRAGON'S ROAR**'

Fire in tremendous amounts showing the potent amount of Jiraiya's chakra spat out from his lips down towards Konan who smirked,

'Fire is useless!'

Creating a long and large tunnel of paper she sent it tunneling through the atmosphere towards the incoming technique.

'**BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**'

A huge explosion emerged from the collision. Jiraiya then narrowed his eyes;

"She can be using exploding tags now for her attacks." Within the course of the attack, multiple large spears formed from the idle papers lingering around beside Jiraiya and attacked.

Scowling, Jiraiya quickly willed his hair and batted them away. The spears then glowed in close proximity;

"Tch… It's like fighting Gaara…"

Quickly creating a clone close to him, the clone grabbed Jiraiya and threw him away from the explosion of the spears. Righting himself midair the seal at his feet glowed, holding him steady. Konan willing her wings quickly burst through the skies heading for Jiraiya; multiple tendrils shot out from her body in the shape of snakes.

"Tch… I guess I have no choice huh…"

Outside the village, just beneath the walls away from the collisions. Two clones of Jiraiya were seen in a meditative pose. One of them then burst to smoke; leaving the other alone.

Jiraiya mused ahead, "My fire techniques are essentially useless. Is it the strength?"

His expression then changed to a fierce one as he gained a toad like appearance. His hands and feet became webbed. His hair then elongated more to a larger degree.

Quickly channeling chakra to his right hand, Jiraiya burst forth. A large big ball Rasengan similar to the one before was formed.

Jiraiya quickly went down with a burst of chakra going to meet Konan who was beneath him.

Konan quickly willed the paper tendrils to attack Jiraiya but ended in failure as Jiraiya's rasengan shredded them to pieces. Konan quickly dissipated to paper and reformed beside him moving with a paper spear to attack him.

Jiraiya's hair quickly reacted, hardening and taking a swipe at her. Before she could be bifurcated, Konan quickly disintegrated herself.

Jiraiya, dissipating the rasengan quickly went through a series of hand seals,

'**SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU**'

A large water dragon was sent after Konan who reformed a slight distance away. She looked at the point blank attack in shock.

'How was he able to know where I was?'

The water sent her to the earth through a large building beneath them. Konan crashed down, gasping in slight shock and pain but was not given time to rest. The earth she was on was destroyed completely by a huge windstorm. The building was shredded to pieces; the bricks destroyed to smithereens.

Jiraiya frowned, "She dematerialized again…"

Jiraiya turned left, seeing Konan reforming away from him. Looking at him in defiance. Jiraiya mused,

"If not for sage mode, I wouldn't have been able to know where she would appear. She would have killed me. Also it seems water isn't having an effect on her paper. Tch; Why isn't fire working though, she just created that paper out of wood? It should have an effect. I'll just have to use a stronger fire attack!"

Jiraiya quickly ducked as Konan materialized behind him and went for a swipe. His hair quickly went through her but it was all for naught because she dematerialized again.

Appearing in front of him, she quickly willed a long spear and thrust it forward. Jiraiya responded in kind; using his palm, he destroyed the spear and proceeded to attack her. Konan quickly dematerialized again and reformed behind him willing a long whip to snare him.

Jiraiya, with a burst of chakra sent himself way from her but scowled because she reappeared beside him and grabbed him on his shoulder.

'Kuso…'

'**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**'

Konan looked from above, noting Jiraiya's descending frame and quickly created a tunnel of exploding papers. They began to sizzle out immediately she sent them down in a tremendous speed.

As soon as they came in contact with Jiraiya they proceeded in explosions that occurred simultaneously.

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**'

The explosion was immense, the tags exploding immediately after the other. She looked down at the mushroom cloud that formed as soon as the explosion receded.

Sure that Jiraiya was at the epicenter; not even waiting for confirmation, she quickly willed weapons of varying types made out of paper and sent them down drilling them into the epicenter of the blast. The shockwaves from the attack sent the dust and smoke away. The earth assaulted completely.

She looked sternly at the slowly dissipating smoke. Her eyes then narrowed at the earth dome that was littered completely by the weapons.

'Tch…'

She looked as the dome crumbled to reveal a panting Jiraiya, whose left shoulder and arm was charred completely. His sage mode ran out his body returning to his base form.

"Tch if not for sage mode, I would have been dead."

He looked up at her, not bothering to move. He just quickly clasped his hands the clone outside the village bursting into smoke. Konan quickly continued her offense, willing more weapons to the skies and dropped them down at tremendous speeds, glad at her offense.

Summoning a clone besides him, the clone performed a snake seal and spat out a large degree of Toad oil that flew upwards covering a large degree of the village. Jiraiya quickly roared out;

'**SAGE ART: POWER OF A THOUSAND EXPLODING SUNS!**'

What happened next was surreal… Multiple pillars of blood red fire exploded from the earth and proceeded to the skies in power. As soon as each pillar came in contact with the oil, they increased exponentially in size.

The attack came in contact with the weapons and completely destroyed them to Konan's bafflement,

'W…What?!'

She looked ahead in shock as the various pillars coalesced and proceeded towards her. She could feel the heat and knew it would vaporize her completely. Quickly willing her wings she sped up higher to the skies; the moisture content higher there. Going through a series of hand seals she spat out a large wave of water,

'**SECRET ART, SUITON: GOD'S RAGE!**'

A huge water attack emerged from her lips and collided with the fire technique which had decreased in momentum due to the effect of gravity. Konan's technique on the other hand was aided by gravity and proceeded down crashing against the fire attack.

Watching the hissing sounds of the collision, Jiraiya grinned,

'So that's how it is… She is water natured. Of course! How I could forget that I'd never know. Naturally when someone comes across her technique they'd think of using fire. She knows that and such her papers and imbued with water chakra. Giving the intensity of her recent attack she is a powerful water type. Which means no ordinary fire could destroy her papers.'

The smoke slowly dispersed to reveal Konan looking down at him. Jiraiya then smirked, his mind working into overdrive

'Any attempt to use water to compromise her papers is for naught. It will just make her expend less amount of chakra; the fact that she is able to make them explode at her whim is another thing entirely. Another is to harden them to be as strong as metal weapons; being able to channel elemental natures through them; not to mention her abundant chakra reserves. She uses wind too! Hehe this is incredible. Konan you…'

Konan looked down at Jiraiya a fierce look on her face. Jiraiya responded with a grin

'…Have really stood out from the world. If only… things were different.'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: **"Mass Effect 3 Extended Cut Score – An End, Once And For All"

"Should we kill them?" A hoarse voice belonging to Orochimaru spoke to his teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

The Ame orphans looked at the Legendary Sannin in fear hoping everything would be resolved peacefully. They would be killed instantly as soon as they decided.

It took months for them to find the trio before them. Nagato quickly took no time in joining their little group. After a slight hesitation he quickly joined them in helping to steal supplies. He was brought to the thought that they had no choice. Sometimes they were caught, sometimes they were successful but… It didn't matter to them.

They grew close together and helped each other stand when any of them fell. After a couple of weeks they came across a battle where Hanzo the Amekage at that time was fighting with the Legendary Sannin.

After seeing that they were able to stand toe to toe with him; and they had survived, they decided to find them to be strong.

In the course of trying to find them Nagato's dog died. Now the Sannin were considering killing them. Yahiko stepped forward before Nagato and Konan, ready to protect them. No matter how fruitless it may be. Jiraiya smiled at his action before speaking,

"I will take care of them."

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade spoke but Jiraiya nodded in the affirmative,

"You two can go back to Konoha, I will return as soon as I am done with them. It's the least I can do."

"But you don't owe them anything." Tsunade spoke in annoyance,

Jiraiya looked at Yahiko, a proud smile on his face.

"Yes… yes I do…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Jiraiya resumed to his stern expression, "I'll need to be in sage mode to deal any significant damage towards her. Which means I'll have to summon Gamabunta immediately."

Jiraiya quickly placed his palm to the earth beneath him.

'**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!**'

Konan narrowed her eyes at the huge plume of smoke that emerged to the skies. The smoke dissipated to reveal Gamabunta.

'I must not forget that she can dematerialize and rematerialize at will…'

Gamabunta looked ahead clad in his battle armor to the skies.

"**Jiraiya… I thought you said it wouldn't be wise to summon me. What happened to your left arm?**"

Jiraiya ignored the last question,

"I need your toad oil to have an effect on her. Meaning you would have to keep her occupied for a bit. She is very strong without a doubt. You'll need to be serious here Gama. For now we need to retreat; gain distance."

"**I see…**" Gamabunta quickly clenched his hind limbs and jumped out of the village to Konan's confusion and shock.

'He's planning something.'

Gamabunta muttered, jumping away at large distances to Konan's annoyance "**Anything I should know?**"

"She uses paper ninjutsu. Anything short of a powerful fire technique would be harmless. She can turn herself to paper and create bombs."

"**Heh… You and your weird battles Jiraiya. Well then…**"

Gamabunta turned and spat out a huge glob of Toad oil towards Konan whose eyes widened and quickly put up a wall of paper to block the attack. She scowled, and quickly flew to the skies avoiding the huge blaze of fire that spat out from Jiraiya's lips. She quickly summoned a torrent of paper towards the duo.

The paper surrounded them completely but before it could take effect, a huge gust of wind blew them away in all directions. Allowing the papers to linger around them.

Konan quickly performed a shushin. Appearing on the toads head and willing a sword on her palm, she quickly went for a slash to which Jiraiya ducked under. Jiraiya using sage mode quickly went on the offensive and tunneled a quick punch to her gut.

'**ACK!**'

Konan spat out blood in pain but quickly fought through it. She grabbed Jiraiya's right outstretched hand and glowed, intending to blow it up but was sent tunneling away from a shockwave due to Jiraiya's sage power.

'She's trying to immobilize me. Shrewd…'

Reforming on the air, Konan spoke out, "This is pointless sensei! Just give it up!"

Jiraiya roared out, "Ready Gamabunta?!"

"**Always!**"

A large oil wall was willed between the opponents to the irritation of Konan. 'This is bad!'

'**SENPOU: CONSECUTIVE DESTRUCTIVE BLASTS!**'

Multiple large fire blasts were sent towards Konan who quickly moved, evading the various attacks. She kept on dematerializing and materializing, but Jiraiya's sage mode enabled him to quickly predict where she would emerge next. This exchange kept her on her toes, not having any oppotunity to mount a counter.

While the exchange was going on, Jiraiya was seen on Gamabunta's head. A lone tear coming from his eyes.

'I'm really proud of you Konan… really…'

Konan dodged the final assault. She quickly rose her wings intending to carry out her next attack.

She was surprised though when Jiraiya burst through the oil wall that Gamabunta kept up. Her eyes widened at the slight pain she could see in his eyes.

The moment was silent between the two. The moments they spent together flashed through her eyes; she gritted her teeth, 'Why… why…. Why are they coming up now? These memories!'

She steeled her resolve, and strengthened her wings. Jiraiya reacted quicker than her; already on his last seal. He spat out a wave of oil that covered Konan completely to her shock.

'W…What?!' She could not will herself to disintegrate anymore.

A red illumination behind her caused her to turn her gaze to the skies to see a colossal fire ball coming down; her eyes widened in astonishment,

'That fire attack was the precedent to this!'

Before she could move though, a palm on her stomach alerted her to Jiraiya.

She then found out she couldn't move,

'A restriction seal… in the air?!'

Jiraiya then muttered, disappearing from sight,

'**HEAVEN'S… FALL**'

The large fireball dropped down from the skies taking Konan to the earth below. She screamed in pain as a huge explosion of fire emerged from the site of the blast.

Jiraiya landed on Gamabunta who released his hold on the oil wall. It came gushing down to the earth.

The blast receded, the debris and dust clearing. Jiraiya looked on with regret at Konanwho was sprawled out on the earth, her blood coating the ground. One thought went through her mind,

'Na…ga…to…'

She was coated in burns throughout her body that she couldn't muster up the strength to move up. She just lay on the earth; looking to the skies though her left eye, her right eye closed permanently to the world. Jiraiya dropped down on the earth, walking towards her body.

He then sat on the earth beside her, "I wonder if the amount of apologies I've tendered my whole life is a reflection of what I am."

Konan shifted her pupils to Jiraiya who looked to be in tears,

"I'm sorry Konan… I'm sorry for Yahiko, Nagato… and you… I really wish I could have done things differently; taken you three to Konoha. Maybe… just maybe… it would have all been different."

Konan looked at Jiraiya, a tear emerging from her lone eye.

"I'm sorry too…"

Jiraiya widened his eyes in surprise as he saw a regretful expression on Konan's face, "But… I still will… support Nagato even in death, sensei."

Suddenly, Jiraiya found himself and Konan in a large crevice to his shock. He quickly looked around and found themselves mid-air and in the crevice contained an astounding amount of exploding tags.

'**PAPER PERSON OF GOD TECHNIQUE'**

Konan muttered out to Jiraiya's shock. He then looked at her, a grim smile on his face "You certainly are full of surprises aren't you? Just how many…"

"Six hundred billion…" Konan chuckled out to Jiraiya's proud smile,

"Arigatou… Konan…"

"**JIRAIYA!**" Gamabunta roared out only to puff into smoke as a thunderous explosion shook the entire land

'**BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**'

This was unlike any explosion seen before. It shook the entire land such that the combatants felt it in their various battles, prompting reactions from each of them.

A huge light tunneled to the stormy skies, as rain began to pour once again.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The earth was destroyed completely, from where the battle was taking place it seemed they were not in Amegakure anymore. Fu was seen to be slightly bloodied while Nagato looked ahead, his expression hidden from view. Fu looked ahead towards Nagato her eyes narrowing in worry,

"First… Yahiko…. Now Konan…"

Nagato looked towards Fu who looked slightly unnerved at the expression on his face.

'**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**'

A huge blast emerged from the battlefield overtaking the entire land furthering its destruction.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"What is life; What is death? Is there meaning in that at all?" Kuragari spoke seriously, looking across the room to see Naruto whose eyes widened in shock,

"Is there any meaning in living through all this, if your life just ends like that? Is there another plane out there, that guarantees you meet with your friends, your family…?"

Naruto just stared forward in slight shock,

"Jiraiya…"

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme: "**Ikimono Gakari – Sakura"

**CHAPTER END**

**And that's the first battle… I initially had a plan to be putting two battles in one chapter but I thought against it. Jiraiya really deserved a lone chapter and here it is. From the start to the finish I really intended for this to be a sad chapter.**

**The OST at the end really reminded me of Han's death and I just had to put it. The Title of the Chapter, Broken souls just illustrated what the Ame orphans and Jiraiya were; simply broken... What do you think? ONEGAI REVIEW ****!**


	32. Survivors

**Play Opening Theme:** "KANA BOON - Spiral"

**CHAPTER THIRTY: **SURVIVORS

**Play: **"Naruto Shippuuden Movie 5 OST – Shaman"

Deep within the underground chambers of Amegakure, Kuragari looked forward in anticipation at the emerging footsteps. The room brightened slightly as Naruto walked into the room, noting the sitting figure before him.

"Kuragari…"He muttered out prompting a widened smirk from Kuragari.

"I have to say, none has ever made me feel so threatened in my entire life, probably Nagato but… we'll never know would we?"

Naruto looked uncaring at the comment, seemingly clenching his fist. Kuragari chuckled at the motion,

"To think this fight would be the final game changer. Decades ago… had things gone a little differently, you might have been seeing someone else in front of you, or… your life would have been different."

"You would know about that wouldn't you?" Naruto asked, condemnation seeping into his tone. Kuragari mused,

"Actually, I watched you most of your life, Naruto. You are my descendant after all."

"And what prompted you to kill my parents?" Naruto asked, his eyes covered from view by his hair. Rumbles felt over the land; the battles in effect.

"It was circumstance, and besides… I didn't kill them actually, they killed themselves because they wanted to protect that village. They tried to protect a village that stood behind a wall of lies; hypocrisy. I don't know if you even know about it… You would have been with your family now Naruto, if they hadn't decided to curse you with the Kyuubi and… aimed at protecting Konoha."

Naruto looked forward, a stern look on his face. Kuragari looked back at him, an empathetic expression written over his facade,"I was saddened to hear of their demise. I never wished for Kushina, or Toshiro to die. They were my blood; you are my blood. This could end a lot differently for us."

Naruto looked forward, his fist clenching in resentment, "She told me your story…"

Kuragari's eyes slightly widened, Naruto continued regardless "Kaguya told me everything; about the clan, about the wars… about your pains, your loss…"

Kuragari gave a mirthless smirk at Naruto's comment, "But you ended up destroying yourself because of that. Because of that, you ended up destroying your family. Because of your pain, you made every single one of your descendant feel pain. You were weak from the start."

Naruto commented, "Your mindset, your will was already broken from the moment your parents died; from the moment you realized you couldn't become a shinobi; that was your dream…"

Kuragari chuckled, "What are you trying to do Naruto, 'convert' me, or make me have regrets?"

"I want you to see your sins… before I kill you." Naruto spoke sternly, "You are family after all…"

Kuragari scoffed,he then asked with a smirk "**Do you think you can win this… Naruto…?**"

Naruto looked forward, unrelenting in his stance. "Let the battle be the judge of that."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The setting sun glowed over the Elemental Nations; its rays showing the rare beauty of a land marred by conflict. It shone undiscriminatingly on all the civilians, on all the shinobi in all the land.

In a certain small village,people were seen going about on their daily activities, the scene was so out of place when observing the conflict that was brewing in Amegakure currently. A battle that was going on to decide the fate of the world.

Temari looked down from the rooftops of her abode at the children that ran about playing, while ignorant of the state of the world. She could note some elderly people looking endearingly at them. Just like her, they wished they could go back to when they were little, when they also were ignorant.

Her family was shattered, beyond repair; her father, mother and brother were dead. And the only surviving family was farther apart than they could ever be. While it was sad to her, she couldn't hope to mend fences with him, Gaara. She could remember vaguely of the happy times they had, away from their father's gaze.

But…

**"A father does not turn his child into a weapon…A father does not tell his son that he will never find someone to call 'friend'. A father, does not hire an assassin to kill his son!"**

Gaara's words rippled through her memories from Konoha. It was clear but she refused to believe it; it was true, staring at her in her face. But… at that time; she was just as ignorant as the children in front of her. She was blinded by the illusion cast by her parents, her father that everything was alright.

**"You act righteous like you are innocent of all this! You Kankuro, Rasa were all the cause of all this. Circumstances with you made me to be who I am, a monster. When I needed love from my family, I was thrown aside like some trash; a burden I never wanted was cast upon me by my father, and when he finally saw the result of his decision, he called me an abomination straight to my face."**

**"So tell me Temari…" Gaara spoke walking forward until he was in front of her looking at her form on the ground "Who is the monster?!"**

Was their family destined to break apart from the start? What would mother think of them now… if she saw what they had all become? What would she have thought of Gaara? Would she be proud that he had followed his own path or… disappointed that his actions broke the world currently?

"I've been noticing you ever since you came. You have being silent ever since."

Temari was caught out of her thoughts, looking to the slightlyaged woman beside her; other than some wrinkles she was fairly attractive. She smiled and looked back forward.

"I guess so huh…?" Temari replied looking at the children.

"How are you able to come up here?" Temari asked. The woman chuckled

"I was once a shinobi you know… most of the people you see here are or were mostly shinobi."

"I see…"

Temari turned her gaze to look down at the streets, the woman continuing "They come here to be free of their past lives; whatever it was. Nuke-nin, loyal shinobi… it doesn't matter here… They all come here because they are tired of it all."

"Do you ever wish to go back out there?" Temari asked, to which the woman chuckled, looking longingly at the group of children.

"I don't know, sometimes it's there sometimes it's not… the urge… so… I try to focus on the now. I'm married with children, that is enough to keep me here. Because I know… when I decide to go back there, they will support me, and again they will die because of it."

Temari nodded her head in understanding to which the woman smiled, "This world is truly dangerous you know…Most people come here because of one problem or another… What's yours…?" The woman asked curious

Temari looked to the skies mirthlessly, watching a flock of birds flying southwards…

"Family…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**AMEGAKURE**

Gaara looked ahead while mid-air atop his sand construct; his arms folded. Sasori looked ahead towards him still in his crouched position, its tail slightly moving about.

"Tell me Jinchuuriki… do you miss home?"

Gaara looked impassive at Sasori, "Why the question?"

"I'm just wondering… if you do considering you went ahead and destroyed it. I am from Suna of course; so don't look puzzled if I show a slight bit of interest towards what happened."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "I feel it's none of your business…"

"I figure…" Sasori commented, "I had family… of some sort there."

"Revenge?" Gaara asked to which Sasori gave a hoarse chuckle,

"Please, don't humor me… I'm just curious… you know, from one rogue-nin to another."

Gaara scoffed slightly, "I was sick of the place, simple as that…"

"You were sick of the place… What a statement. Though I have to admit. From every unfortunate circumstance breeds a slight opportunity. Tell me Jinchuuriki… Sabaku no Gaara, do you believe in karma…?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed in annoyance commanding multiple sand spears that aligned above Sasori and dropped down at swift speeds,

"Do you foolishly think you could kill a bijju? You talk too much."

A slight dust emerged from the collision blocking Sasori from view. Gaara's eyes narrowed and shifted his gaze sideways across the flat land to see Sasori landing, successfully evading the attack,

'For his stature he is quite nimble…' Gaara thought. Sasori quickly attacked, opening his maws and letting loose a barrage of senbon needles.

Gaara simply willed a shield of sand to appear before him blocking the assault. His eyes narrowed as behind him Sasori appeared and elongated his tail to meet him while mid-air to which a shield emerged blocking the strike.

Gaara not even unfolding his arms quickly willed the sand shield that blocked the spear attack to quickly surround it and rip it from Sasori's body.

"Don't play games with me…"

The tail was quickly flung away and Gaara's eyes narrowed; the sands shifting in accordance, forming a huge claw that attempted to squash him to pieces.

Sasori quickly reacted, removing a scroll and immediately a huge puff of smoke later and Gaara's sand claw was blocked by black sand wall.

'Nani…?'

Gaara looked on in curiosity at the defense, 'That looks like… I see."

"Yes…" Sasori chuckled, "The third Kazekage neh…"

In front of Sasori stood a puppet having the features of the third Kazekage. Gaara commented, "So rumors that his corpse was stolen was rightfully so."

"I have to admit this was my second most favorite puppet but… recent findings made me to find a victor, setting this to third place… Hehehe… Jinchuuriki… I will make you part of my collection!"

From all sides of Gaaramultiple aggregations ofblack sands tunneled upwards till they were above him,and with a motion from the puppet they coalesced right above Gaara and moved down in swift speeds aided by gravity towards an impassive Gaara who quickly disintegrated the earth beneath him and willed them form a shield towards the incoming attack.

The attack moved down towards Gaara who smirked, and in accordance the sand shield snaked around Sasori's attack constricting around it; and with a motion from Gaara's eyes ripped the attack to shreds.

The remains of the attack fizzled around Gaara who looked forward to a grounded Sasori.

"Is that it?" Gaara asked, "I have let you go on the offensive before I resort to mine."

"I have to admit that was impressive, able to disintegrate the earth beneath you to sand."

"Not just beneath me…" Gaara corrected to a stunned reaction from Sasori as the earth beneath him quickly morphed into sand and moved to crush his body.

'**SAND BURIAL' **

Sasori was disintegrated completely, the remains colliding with the earth around him. Gaara's eyes then narrowed as a figure jumped away from the crushed remains. Gaara looked at the figure who rose up to a human level, wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"So… your true body huh… Sasori."

Sasori was revealed to be a red haired individual who looked young. He looked over to the remains on the earth a frown on his face. He moved his gaze to Gaara.

"I really liked Hiruko you know… It's been a while since I've come out to the surface like this."

The Third Kazekage moved slowly mid-air slowly moving around Sasori. Sasori smirked,

"Just to be more protective of myself. Who knows when you'll turn your attention over to me?"

Suddenly rotor blades emerged from his back, tearing out of the Akatsukicloak. They began to spin at intense speeds levitating Sasori to the air. Gaara frowned,

"He's trying to make it harder to crush him huh…"

"You are the only Jinchuuriki left apart from the Nanabi… Who I'm sure would be captured soon enough. So please Ichibi… Oblige me."

"Fine then…"

Gaara smirked and released his arms and almost immediately, the earth beneath the two opponents broke down to sands as the battlefield morphed quickly into a desert.

Sasori looked around with a smile and adjusted his fingers so that the Kazekage was before him, a large dome of black sand slowly surrounded him and from it,multiple black spears were launched at intense precision towards Gaara who quickly maneuvered through the air.

The spears cut through the air at intense speeds that Gaara had to dodge. The spears quickly rebounded, circling back towards Gaara who looked at the incoming attack.

Quickly willing multiple large sand snakes, they quickly engulfed the spears and headed towards Sasori. Clasping his palms together, Gaara continued the assault as a huge mouth made of sand opened beneath Sasori who was mid-air; and immediately, air began to be sucked into it at astounding degrees.

'**SAND WHIRLPOOL**'

Sasori who was above the mouth construct was drawn in with great suction; with Gaara's sand snakes proceeding towards Sasori in a double pointed attack.

Quickly channeling wind from a scroll on his back, he pointed his palms down. Two tubes emerged from both his palms and air at an astonishing amount was pumped out jetting Sasori out of the range of the ground attack. He quickly looked ahead to see the fast approaching Snakes, and spinning his wrists like a machine, refined the wind's cutting power and directed it towards the snakes.

The result was instantaneous, the wind cutting swiftly through the snakes like 'knife through butter.' He then directed the attack towards Gaara who moved after him.

Gaara quickly put on an enforced shield to try and counteract the cutting power of the wind but the shield couldn't hold. The wind tore swiftly and was at point blank range to decapitate Gaara's head. Gaara quickly dissipated into sand particles before the attack could yield effect and channeled his chakra into the earth.

Sasori noting the futility of his attack quickly regrouped and controlled the Kazekage to will the sands to create an iron wall beneath him to block the incoming Sand wave coming from below. Spotting Gaara reforming a slight distance away, Sasori quickly channeled fire chakra and blasted them at intense speeds towards the airborne Gaara.

'**NINJA'S PUPPETEER TECHINQUE: UNYIELDING IMMOLATION**'

Gaara knowing the result of a collision should it ensue quickly created an attack and defense situation.

'**SAND TSUNAMI**'

A gigantic sand wave emerged before Gaara from the earth and moved to counter the fire attack. Using a high amount of chakra, Gaara quickly coated his body with a large degree of sand and propelled himself through the collision that was turning his sand wave into glass particles.

Quickly moving sideways so as not to be caught in the epicenter of the fire blast, Gaara quickly created numerous sand spears that shot out from the ground at tremendous speeds. Quickly knowing Sasori's next act of defense, Gaara quickly increased the attacking and piercing power by channeling wind jutsu through the spears.

Sasori, quickly adapting, controlled the puppet to channel a large wall beneath him but the spears maneuvered around the wall and were lifted above him.

'Tch…' Sasori frowned and looked up in slight surprise as the sand spears fell down with the aid of wind chakra and gravity.

He clumsily channeled an iron wall above him, the spears piercing past it and the tip stopping at a point-blank position above his forehead. Sasori gritted his teeth, willing wind chakra into the tubes in his palms and blasted the attack away from him. He turned only to see Gaara in front of him already clasping his hands,

'**SAND STORM!**'

The name of the next technique lived up to its billing as a huge tornado of sandemerged from between them. The technique swallowed up both the Kazekage and Sasori, sending them to unknown locations. In order to avoid been affected by the dangerous technique, Gaara quickly broke down to sand dissipating across the field.

Sasori grunted his teeth in annoyance as he was sent propelling away; he flew uncontrollably through the air, a rapid thought through his mind;

'Shit…'

He quickly placed his palms downward and propelling wind chakra to aid him, he flew higher to the skies although being disoriented a bit from the Sand Tornado.

His eyes narrowed at a huge shadow and immediately looked upwards to see a multitude of sand spears coming towards him; their numbers were so high they managed to blot out the sun. His eyes slowly widened before he smirked and clasped his hands together.

The Kazekage puppet ripped to pieces quickly reassembled and with a swift motion,a similar amount of black spears raced up to counter the attack. Sasori quickly channeled wind into his palm tubes and blasted it towards an airborne Gaara who moved sideways evading the attack.

Sasori moved his palms sideways not giving up, intending on getting a strike. Gaara smirked as the wind jutsu quickly bifurcated him dissipating into sand particles.

Sasori's eyes narrowed in thought, "It seems attacks to his body is pointless; but the fact that he can dematerialize into sand particles means fire and water can have an effect. I just need to get him when he materializes. Now… where is he?"

Sasori quickly changed the elemental nature from wind, his eyes looking across the wide span of the land searching for Gaara. Steamslowly emerged from the tubes showing the use of water. Sensing an agitation in the atmosphere he looked down in astonishment,

"Below?"

The earth battlefield now desert, vibrated with energy causing Sasori to grunt as a humongous wind blew over the entire battle field. The Kazekage puppet quickly willed an Iron barrier around Sasori immediately.

It was a brilliant move because at the same time, a large assault in the form of sand waves flooded the entire vicinity.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasori thought in wonder as he observed the world through his puppet; successfully shielded from the attack,

"It's like an actual desert. This Jinchuuriki… I will be at a disadvantage if this continues… I have to move for the assault and draw blood then; this match is over. Time to showcase your full capabilities… Kazekage."

Immediatelyfrom the earth turned desert, more vibrations began to be felt; the entire land shaking in pressure. Suddenly, like a volcano, multiple explosions of black sands filled the earth mixing with the desert sands.

Gaara reformed out of the atmosphere, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Tch…"

Sasori smirked in thought, 'You are fighting a kage you know… One of the strongest in history… Now Jinchuuriki… Let me oblige you!'

It became a battle of black sands versus brown sands. It was a stalemate, because every attack was cancelled; every defense stood still.

Offense clashed against offense rippling the atmosphere. Offense against defense; and both fighters knew this was a battle to determine who was stronger; who was the fiercer foe.

"His chakra is amazing… And I'm not even sensing the bijju's. This kid… has really come far." Sasori thought from his shield "But… I'd like to say that I have more experience…"

Sasori moved a large hammer down capable of leveling a large degree of the earth down on Gaara who was like an ant compared to its size.

Gaara paid no heed and quickly created a long and large spear proportionately the same size. With a movement from his hands, the spear tore through the hammer and moved at intense speeds towards Sasori who put up a shield to block the attack.

Gaara grinned at the move and with a flick of his wrist, the spear divided into thousands and moved to attack at all sides; Sasori quickly set up a defense to block the attacks but Gaara proceeded on his assault, moving quickly to his exposed front.

'He's vulnerable!'

Quickly dissipating and appearing in front of Sasori, Gaara willed his fist to morph to a bladed weapon and moved to cut him down.

Before he could slash however, he was met with the left palm of Sasori facing him. Gaara's eyes widened slightly"Let's see you evade this… Jinchuuriki!"

'**NINJA PUPPETEER TECHNIQUE: UNYIELDING CONSECUTIVE WATER BLASTS!**'

A humongous blast of water emerged from Sasori's Palm tube and washed over a stunned Gaara, pushing him a great degree backwards. Gaara grunted at the sheer pressure of the consecutive water blasts.

"N…Nani!"

"Now…" Sasori muttered and quickly changed his elemental third Kazekage quickly moved sending a large snare that wrapped around Gaara who was solidified by the water blast.

'**NINJA'S PUPPETEER TECHINQUE: DIVINE UNYIELDING IMMOLATION!**'

His right hand quickly moved and with a humongous surge of chakra, he sent forth a blast of fire capable of melting his surrounding iron sands. His left palm quickly channeled wind through and moved it towards the emerging fire,

'**NINJA ART STYLE, SECRET PUPPETEER TECHNIQUE: PUPPET'S CURSE!**'

The wind met with the intense fire blast which was already converting the nearby sands to glass. A whirring sound was heard as the attacks combined and headed towards a restrained Gaara. Whose eyes widened at the incoming attack.

'**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**'

A huge explosion emerged, the fire blast enveloping Gaara completely. Sasori roared out as he used that opportunity to send a multitude of iron spears into the explosion aiming to create more damage asmuch as necessary. The atmosphere rippled as sands, both black and brown were pushed apart from the shockwaves. Sasori looked forward with a dark chuckle, his hands coming down after the assault.

"Gotcha… Jinchuuriki…"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Haku jumped away at the numerous branch tendrils that attempted to ensnare and crush her. The battlefield between her and Zetsu was observed to be taking place in a very large forest far from Amegakure. Haku moved through the trees with intense speed that the branches had no chance of getting her.

Zetsu was seen looking from a distance, a grin over its face, "**This forest is me.**"

Haku quickly created layers of ice mirrors that reached to the skies enabling her to jump on each of them till she was above the forest level. She looked on in deduction musing on the current battle.

"I expected to quickly dispatch him as soon as I could but he quickly summoned and melded with this forest. I anticipated the First Hokage to be the only person to be able to perform feats to this degree."

Deep in the forest, a large green fly trap was seen emerging from a large branch, White Zetsu looked to the skies towards Haku a grin on his face.

"The moment she walks in here… she is dead…"

Zetsu quickly melded back to the trees waiting for Haku's next attack. Haku looked down, thinking of her next move,"This changes things, I didn't presumethis ability but… still. No matter its abilities… Plants are a huge disadvantage when it comes to ice…"

Haku's eyes narrowed, forming a single handed snake seal, "I will win this."

'**ICE STORM**'

The temperature surrounding the entire vicinity dropped considerably as even Haku began to breathe out cold mist; a cold smirk emerging from her lips at the after effect.

The atmosphere became foggy, the thunder rumbling in the skies above them; an eye formed onone of the stem branches, in the forest below "**That woman huh…**"

Suddenly it began to rain lightly, but the strange thing about the rain was that as soon as each droplet touched a surface region, it froze up completely.

"**I see… so that's what it is…**" Blackk Zetsu muttered,the wind picking up as Zetsu's full body emerged to the surface.

"What is it?" White Zetsu asked,

"**She formed a sub-freezing layer of air hundreds of meters above us, and the rain drops freeze upon impact with any surface they collide. Basically…**"

The entire battlefield was covered by a huge snow storm that seemed as if winter had arrived, large winds pushing southwards, the trees bending in effect.

"**She has changed the battlefield to her liking and advantage while we unfortunately, are on the disadvantage.**"

"So what do we do now?" White Zetsu asked to which Black Zetsu replied,

"**We wouldn't rely on the wood techniques of yours only, I guess now is the time I step into the fray.**"

"My control over wood although great is not as precise as that of the Shodaime."

"**I know that baka… But, we don't need it to be at that level. What do you do to protect you plants against ice storms like this?**"

"Huh…" White Zetsu asked in, "I'm not usually one for the thinking part."

"**Hmm… I knew that; I was just asking a rhetorical question. No need to confirm that you are an idiot.**"

"It feels like an insult. And again it's true…"

Zetsu looked around him not moving or showing any outward reaction to the severe cold. Its Akatsuki cloak billowed in the direction of the wind. White Zetsu's eyes narrowed as soon as Haku landed to the earth a short distance away.

"It's over…" She muttered removing a senbon and pointed it at Zetsu. "**This is my world now…**"

Black Zetsu smirked, "**I researched about you after the battle with Hidan. You were the one who defeated him after all.**"

"To what end?" Haku asked, an eyebrow arched.

"**Know your enemy kind off…It surprised me when I figured out that we were similar in are tools meant to aid our superiors; never breaking away from our chains.**"

"I broke mine…" Haku spoke, an impassive look on her face,

"**Did you…?**" Black Zetsu asked curious prompting a narrowed gaze from Haku. "**All you did was change masters to my perspective. I lived under that illusion; I am the will of Uchiha Madara created to aid him in his future plans to cast the world to a path of peace. But… he was killed and neutralized from this world by Uzumaki Kuragari, whom I work under now; see the similarities?**"

Black Zetsu asked to which Haku stayed silent looking to him,

"**Madara is gone, it left me without purpose, without anything to live…**"

Haku's eyes narrowed thinking back to Sunagakure, when she met Naruto face to face for the first time.

**"Wake up Haku-san" Iruka said tapping her lightly on her head**

**Haku's eyes jolted awake and looked around in the room. Immediately the room's temperature dropped as Haku quickly jumped up attaching herself to the ceiling of the room looking at them.**

**Thick ice mist was threatening to flood the room as Haku asked sternly**

**"Where is Zabuza-s…?"**

**"Dead" Naruto said simply looking up at her directly in her eyes**

**"Wha…?" Haku said her eyes widening**

**"I said he is dead, I killed him" Naruto said simply**

**Haku looked blankly at Naruto, her eyes void of life as the words repeated itself over and over again in her mind**

**"Zabuza-sama… dead… but that's impossible"**

**"Should I spell it out for you… he's de…"**

**"Shut up" Haku said with killer intent gracing her voice.**

**The room's temperature was reduced to lower degrees as Naruto exhaled out cold mist from his lips…**

**"I killed him while you were unconscious." Naruto said simply getting up from his position from the floor walking to his bed**

**"I'm going to get some sleep, hope you have mellowed out then."**

**"How… dare you?" Haku said**

**Naruto stopped in his tracks his back facing her**

**"What?"**

**"How… dare you?"**

**Naruto looked confused, "We are Shinobi, we are all meant to die at a point, am I right?"**

**"Don't give me that crap!" Haku said with threat gracing her tone as a long lance of ice formed at her hands**

**Lunging at Naruto, Haku prepared for a strike before Naruto turned his head towards her. As their eyes locked, the ice in her hand seemingly melted from the oppressive aura that surrounded Naruto. Haku stopped looking at Naruto with her eyes widened**

**'What… is that' Haku immediately felt a chill down her spine while staring at Naruto.**

**"I said I am going to get some sleep" Naruto said his eye flickering blood red before returning to their original blue.**

**Haku stood rooted in her spot as she stared at Naruto… how old was he and he was exuding this type of aura… Just what was he…?**

**Just then memories of the battle with Zabuza flashed through her mind; Every clash, Every Jutsu, Every move until that feeling of her being drawn somewhere.**

**Afterwards it was just dark.**

**"You matched him equally" Haku said gritting her teeth "…every move. How is that possible?"**

**Naruto just smirked, after a slight pause… he said "Who knows…?"**

**He began to move to his bed but stopped as soon as he heard her**

**"Why didn't you kill me then…? Why did you let me live?"**

**"I HAVE NO PURPOSE NOW!" Haku said her eyes brimming with tears; her expression exuding sadness and anger at the same time.**

**"…and that is why I left you alive… Haku" Naruto her to show confusion staring at his back**

**"You are now a blank slate. Everything you have done was for Zabuza; your goal was Zabuza, your life was for Zabuza. You were simply; his tool, chained to him like a slave."**

**Naruto spoke turning towards her "I killed him to break that… The thought of someone like you being his tool is ridiculous. You have your own life now; a life to live to your heart's content, a life where you can decide what you want; a free life. I don't want any thanks, any insult, any appreciation…"**

**Naruto began to walk towards her, "Just live like a human being; and if possible act like someone who has evolved from those chains, someone who knows the dangers of the world we live in; someone who without doubt could live in the new world I'm going to create and… if you can't live up to those expectations…"**

**A rod crept out of Naruto's sleeve, "Allow me to end your life now"**

**Haku knelt down seemingly disheartened, "Zabuza-sama cared for me when nobody else could. My father, who loved me;later hated me because I had a bloodline… something I could not control… something I didn't have a choice over. I never asked for it you know?"**

**"!?" Naruto's eyes widened a bit at her words**

**"My father wanted to kill me because of my power. He killed my mother because she was trying to protect me… I was lonely… hopeless… goalless…"**

**Haku gritted her teeth, "Until Zabuza came. He took me in taught me how to use my powers. Gave me attention regardless of what it was… It showed I existed for someone, you know… it showed that I still had a purpose…"**

'Zabuza-sama I'm your tool, do as you wish with my life, I owe you everything to this moment, I live only for you'

**"…to protect him… Now he is dead… the cycle keeps repeating itself over and over again… I hate it… I…"**

**Haku broke down in tears as Naruto looked impassively at her, "This is all due to a man or woman in need of power; they go on trampling anyone in their way not caring of the ripple effect it may cause. It is all due to fear. Something that makes anyone do unspeakable things to get rid of that emotion… it is all due to greed… to have whatever wealth a person desire… all these things and more makes this world what it is… that is why we have wars, bloodline purges, discriminations and many other sacrilegious acts that plague our land… That is what I'm trying to cleanse in this sinful world… Make this world evolved…" **

**Iruka looked at Naruto seriously as the latter spoke on,**

**"Someone on the street would say that this world can't be evolved, and my answer would be to cut him to pieces. All of them who let fear control them… all of them who allowed the darkness to corrupt their minds, discriminate because of position… all of them who look down on people because of one success or the other… I will 'cleanse' them from this world. The darkness in their hearts will be wiped out and then we will see peace."**

**Naruto said all this while looking directly to Haku as she stared at him,**

**"That is somewhat a decent goal…" she mused "But I can't help but guess that the path you would take wouldn't be all carpets and roses…"**

**"Of course." Naruto said smiling mirthlessly "People will die, People I might care about but, I need power… power and more power; and I know where to get it from."**

**"You needing power is just describing what makes this world what it is… what makes you so different that you wouldn't trample on people once you get to the top."**

**"Again I'll say 'who knows…?'" Naruto muttered with a ghostly smile before he continued,**

**"You are obviously distraught about Zabuza, but you need to move on with your life find a goal that you yourself choose and do everything to fulfill it."**

**"Goal… huh"**

**Haku mused over that word everything it entailed; she knew everything about the word but one thing she couldn't know was simple, what did she want for her goal? Looking at the boy in front of her she already saw someone who had a goal and that made him better than her, but maybe… if she…**

**"Can I join you on your journey?" Haku asked**

**Naruto turned to look at her fully "I don't want a drone to be followi…"**

**"I already figured that out already" Haku interrupting him while smiling solemnly**

**"If I follow you, I could get to know what my goal could be. I don't know if I'm following a future tyrant, a good leader, who knows; I just have this nagging feeling to follow you… If I do maybe I can have the answer I need."**

Black Zetsu looked at Haku noting her expression. He commented, "It seems I managed to dredge up some memories. Basically we are lost people, survivors if you'll say. But our lives, what have we been able to achieve so far. We cast of our former chains just to create new ones. That managed to tie us down; making us doubt our existence."

"Is there any point to your discussion?" Haku asked, to which Black Zetsu chuckled.

"**It felt good not wanting to make the bigger choices hasn't it? Imagine the possibilities that ended up being revoked so we could face each other today, at this moment. Is it fate or is an outer force trying to close the chapter on our stories."**

Haku chuckled, "Perhaps… Perhaps not but…" Her gaze turned stern, "It doesn't matter of your feelings. I made that choice to follow him, no matter how you look at it. You didn't."

Black Zetsu's eyes widened, prompting a cold smirk from Haku who continued, "You were created to aid Madara, I wasn't. You were forced to cower under Kuragari, I wasn't. Basically you have been nothing but a puppet. A puppet that looks for a new master when one has been discarded of. It's sad isn't it?"

Black Zetsu, clenched its left arm as Haku finished, completing her hand seal, "That you will die a puppet and nothing else!"

Black Zetsu frowned, "**I see…**"

'**ICE RELEASE: ICE BARRAGE'**

Multiple Ice Senbon needles proceeded on in their path. Aiming to perforate any available space in its body.

A blast of chakra repelled the incoming attack and pushed a great degree of snow towards Haku who raised an arm to block the incoming debris. The shockwave relaxed to which Haku looked on, her eyes narrowed,

"**I remember telling you I was the will of Uchiha Madara, didn't I? Meaning everything he knew, learnt… has been placed in me!"**

'**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!'**

Haku's eyes slightly widened at the huge waveof fire that immediately swallowed the entire forest. The entire atmosphere changed at the heat, the surroundings gaining an orange coloration due to the flames that worked at neutralizing the Ice Storm.

The fire attack licked at the now melted trees, evaporating the moisture available around it. The attacked subsided to which Wihte Zetsu whistled,

"That was impressive…"

"**It's not over…**" Black Zetsu muttered, looking forward and noting an Ice dome within the flaming forest. "**She survived…**"

The Ice dome dissipated, showing Haku looking on with a stern look to which Black Zetsu commented, chuckling darkly,

"**Defied all your expectations of this battle haven't I?**"

"I'd admit… I expected to kill you earlier. Seems that will take a much longer time!"

'**FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION/ SECRET ICE TECHNIQUE: OBLITERATING AVALANCHE!**'

The two opponents summoned great cataclysmic techniques that tore the earth apart.

'**BBBBBOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**'

The collision shook the entire forest apart ripping the forest trees from their roots and shredded them to pieces. The two vied for supremacy, pressing on their assault. The weather opposites never backed down, ending at a stalemate.

Haku's eyes narrowed as multiple enlarged wood pillars emerged around her.

'The other one huh…'

Seals began to glow on then to which Haku recognized, 'A binding seal? Don't screw with me.'

Raising her right foot upwards she slammed it into the earth creating a mini shockwave. A wave of ice emerged from her position freezing the wood and clenching her right fist it got smashed to pieces.

Her pupils quickly darted left and right and swiftly jumped to the skies successfully evading a huge collision of two wood dragons that crashed down on her initial position. She quickly when through a quick handsign and five ice replicas of hers burst into form and disappeared to the air.

The clouds began to rumble, possibly pregnant with rain. Zetsu spared a look at it before looking bac at Haku.

"She's quite nimble, and fast…" White Zetsu commented to which Black Zetsu scoffed. Zetsu clasped his hands and immediately massivemultiple pillars of fire emerged from the earth.

'Let's distract her for a bit.'

'**FIRE RELEASE: TUNNELING MENACE!**'

'He intends for me to get caught within it?' Haku spared a smirk.

'**WATER RELEASE: MULTIPLE SHADOW DRAGONS**'

Large dragons made out of water formed out of the air and proceeded towards the pillars. Haku's eyes widened and looked behind her to see a colossal Buddha statue emerging from the earth possessing of over a thousand hands and five heads.

'What is that?!'

The entire mouths of the head opened and the entire five main elements burst out in a large wave.

'Tch…' Quickly willing a large ice platform midair, she clasped her palms together.

'**NINJA ART:REFLECTION ICE MIRRORS'**

A large mirror emerged from the air and continued to increase mid-air till it stood at a colossal size. The wave of elemental attacks crashed in to the shield which trembled at the collision; Haku gritted her teeth,

'This is really powerful!'

'Die… Yuki Haku!' Black Zetsu muttered as cracks began to emerge from the mirrors. Just when the mirro seemed to be giving up it strengthened as quickly as Haku's resolve,

'Not now… not now!'

The attack although slowly was absorbed into the shield to the shock of Zetsu who was seen on top of the statue.

"She managed to absorb that attack?"

Haku gritted her teeth as the mirror began to increase in the amount of cracks.

"I'll happily return that to you!"

The mirror shattered to pieces and suddenly, the attack was returned at a much greater power towards the huge statue.

'Shit!' White Zetsu cursed as they were enveloped by the attack. The earth was ripped apart, shockwaves and eruptions of fire filled the atmosphere. Zetsu's Akatsuki's cloak was ripped apart and its body shredded completely.

'**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**'

The attack evolved to a huge dome of chakra that was precedent to a huge explosion that quaked the land till its finishing wave. The atmosphere darkened, with the storms from the clouds increasing.

A dark mushroom cloud filled the atmosphere as a result of the after effect of the explosion, the earth trembling in power not wanting to cease. The atmosphere slowly calmed down from that attack as Haku panted slightly looking from a distance, her eyes steeled,

'It's not over!'

Zetsu was reduced to a slight puddle of black goo. It's lone eye looking up in defeat.

'**Daam it… I'll need a fresh body… I'm pretty much useless at this stage.**'

"Just as your creator was removed completely from this earth, so will you be…" Zetsu looked sideways to see Haku looking at him, its eyes then widened,

"**I can't move!**"

"If you can stop this technique, you deserve to live." Haku then smiled looking at the thundering skies"I saw that you were composed of two sides, white and black; the white controlled wood just like the Shodaime Hokage and you could control Fire just as Uchiha Madara. Perhaps that was his dream all this while… But it was quite symbolic that Hashirama stood for light while Madara focused on darkness. Their wills and souls coming together to form you… Zetsu…"

The skies thundered in resonance with her voice, the wind picking up. Zetsu looked round him to notice five clones of Haku in a meditative pose around him.

"I got this inspiration from Kumo's suicide squad, just made it a little bit to my touch."

Haku disappeared as five pillars of Ice enveloped the five clones surrounding Zetsu and tunneled to the skies.

'**FORBIDDEN ICE TECHNIQUE:UNRELENTING EVISCERATION!'**

A white flash of light filled the entire surroundings, Zetsu's eyes widened in defiance, but it did nothing. It could only watch as the attack enveloped him completely.

'**No…**'

'**ICE CASTLE**'

Haku muttered from a distance observing the effects of her attack. The results were seen, the entire landscape was frozen. And true to the name, the epicenter of the attack was reminiscent to a castle. Haku looked on, closing her eyes in slight meditation.

"Sayonara…"

The landscape within the battlefield glistened under the sun as rain began to fall over the land. Haku looked in the distance wondering what was going on in the other battlefields. She could feel the tremors going on in the village, hopefully the Kages were been victorious.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Smoke and ash filled the atmosphere as a result of Sasori's recent technique; Gaara's fate unseen. Sasori looked forward in anticipation to see the outcome of his attack. He mused sensing multiple explosions in many regions of the village; signs of battles escalating.

He chuckled, it was a while but he finally had the Jinchuuriki; or so he thought. The smoke subsided and he looked forward in astonishment to see Gaara looking at him with a smirk, cracks seen over his body. He muttered,

"**Just like you… it's been a while since someone has broken my shield. Took you long enough…**"

The cracks deepened all over Gaara's body before it gave way shattering and dispersing to the wind; Gaara looked in his original body; excitement written over his face.

"You mean you used an outer body as a shield." Sasori asked impressed

Gaara commented, "For you to break this speaks volumes of your skills,**Sasori of the red sands**. **Now… you have really gotten my attention.**"

Sasori looked forward, a frown on his face. Gaara kept his smirk, the wind billowing about in large amounts,

"I have one advice…" Gaara spoke to which Sasori's eyes narrowed, "If you have any trump cards I suggest you pull them out now because… This will end with your death; I'm actually going to take you seriously now"

In a motion Sasori's eyes widened as the entire sands, both the black sands and the brown levitated to the atmosphere,

'Oi… don't tell me… he can control the black sands as well?!'

The entire structure of the battlefield changed, Sasori found himself at the epicenter of a large tunnel of sands that rippled through the skies. He looked across within the attack to see Gaara looking at him seriously. For once in his life, Sasori felt the touch of mortality.

Sasori smirked, "I see…"

He went through hand signs, a large plume of smoke emerging from the air. Gaara looked ahead to see Sasori holding a huge scroll. And from it multiple figures jumped out numbering in their thousands.

'**SECRET ART: DANCEOF A THOUSAND PUPPETS**'

Gaara looked impressed as a large amount of puppets numbering up to a thousand looked forward in readiness for battle. Sasori ripped open his cloak, prompting a widened gaze from Gaara,

"You… are a puppet huh…"

"As I told you… The third Kazekage was my third favorite puppet. This is my favorite…"

'Was Hiruko the second then?' Gaara wondered but paid no heed. Sasori opened a compartment on the right side of his chest to reveal multiple strings that moved and attached themselves to each of the number of puppets.

"Now Jinchuuriki… I guess the final phase of this battle can begin…"

Gaara smirked, "We shall see then…"

The first ten moved swiftly, towards Gaara in the midst of the sand tunnel but before they could get within close proximity to Gaara, sand rippled from the atmosphere and crushed them to pieces, beyond recognition.

Sasori then sent a large number of puppets in succession towards Gaara who was occupied from all sides. Sasori looked forward in contemplation,

'It's not yet time. My final move will have to get him when he is very vulnerable, I must be sure to capitalize when they give me an opening.'

Sasori looked on observing the way in which Gaara dispatched his puppets, "Without doubt his defense is nothing to scoff at. Using any of the sands here would just work against me meaning the Kazekage here is useless as much as any of these puppets. He can control both the black sands and desert sands. But…"

Sasori looked at two scrolls in his palms in thought, he quickly opened one and immediately an old woman was formed out of the air, another puppet.

"Chiyo… why don't you aid me in this battle." Sasori smirked,

To her heed, ten puppets cloaked in whiteappeared in front of her looking forward in formation. Gaara looked at Sasori and thought, 'He's planning something, this one thousand puppets of his are nothing more than a distraction.'

'Those ones though…' Gaara thought musing, while looking at the white cloaked puppets 'They aren't normal at all… they aren't like these ones here. That female puppet… That was a retired counsellor of Sunagakure; the leader of Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade. Chiyo-baa-sama'

'What are you planning, Sasori?'

Sasori looked on towards Gaara commenting, "Literally your ghosts are coming to haunt you. It took a while but I salvaged what I could from her corpse and was able to do this. Things will go my way from now. I even have a surprise for you Gaara."

Gaara looked stunned as Sasori quickly sent the entire remaining fleetof the thousand puppets towards Gaara in a conclusive attack. Gaara quickly reacted sending a great degree of sand around him and moved them to crush the surrounding puppets.

"It's over!" Gaara spoke out clenching his two fists and the second batch of sand moved and quickly attempted to ensnare around the ten white robed puppets only for them to evade the attack and move towards Gaara at tremendous speeds.

They attacked in formation. Three puppets disappeared and three others moved towards Gaara who quickly recalled his sands and crushed them to pieces. Gaara widened his gaze as the destroyed puppets summoned the three that disappeared at point blank range.

Gaara quickly used part of the sand at his foot hold and bifurcated them completely destroying them all in an instant.

Sasori smirked, and quickly adjusted his little finger. Gaara swiftly turned his gaze to the last three who used the previous attack as an opening and moved from both sides, and using elongated swords that ran with chakra,went for a piercing strike which went past his clumsily made wall and pierced through him.

'Useless…'

Gaara smirked as he dissipated to sand, not noting the grin from Sasori. Gaara reformed a slight distance away. Gaara quickly summoned two waves of sand besides Sasori aiming to end the job. But as soon as the sands moved to finish Sasori off they stopped strangely.

Gaara's eyes was widened as he looked shocked at the chakra strings attached to him. He followed the strings to see Chiyo in control.

"You…"

Sasori grinned, "I sacrificed a lot of puppets just to get to this moment Sabaku no Gaara. Chiyo here could make her strings invisible and has the ability to control humans which I am not well versed in. I just needed an opening and you have given that to me."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, 'It's not just my body… She has complete control of my chakra flow!'

Sasori's grin widened, and quickly removed a scroll, "And now Jinchuuriki; I asked if you believed in karma; if you believed it could come and bite you back! Well Jinchuuriki, here is my final collection!"

A huge puff of smoke filled the surroundings as two puppets quickly moved forward and stabbed into Gaara whose eyes widened. He looked shocked at the two puppets whose identity was revealed; Rasa, his father and Kankuro.

Gaara spat out blood and gritted his teeth to which Sasori chuckled, "Just like Chiyo's body do you know how hard it was to salvage your father's and you brother was just lying there in the grave so what can I say."

"You have some nerve…" Gaara muttered looking in anger. Sasori chuckled and ignored his words

"Chiyo was the perfect person to stop your dematerialization so yes, it's over. Your sands would not be able to overcome your father's gold that unfortunately is your demise. To finish this…"

Gold sands quickly emerged from the surroundings and moved towards the trio. Suddenly sharp spears emerged and stabbed themselves into Gaara's body through the puppets and they were quickly covered by a dome of gold sands.

Sasori looked on as the gold sands quickly covered Gaara completely and he muttered,

"I'm giving you a goodbye to spend with your family. You are welcome."

'**BURIAL OF THE GOLDEN SANDS**'

The Gold sands crushed the inhabitants within the globe into pieces anddestroyed it completely, dissipating the remains through the air.

The entire landscape was silent prompting a victorious smirk from Sasori. The sands settled on the earth, the battle concluded.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Play: "**Naruto Shippuden Movie 5 OST –Water Lily**"**

**"Family?"**

"My brother…" Temari mused, "We have gone through a lot. Things are currently fractured between us, I don't even think our bond can be salvaged."

"No matter what you think, deep down you hold love for him, don't you?" The woman asked to which Temari smiled mirthlessly.

"That's the strangest part…" She muttered, to which the woman chuckled in understanding.

"It's better you spend your last days as family, rather than been apart and dying and having unwanted regrets. Trust me… that's the way forward."

Temari looked at the woman, "With what has happened between us, our losses; our pains... I don't think it could be possible."

"All the more reason you need to go back to him. Trust me, anything is possible… Although this is a dark world, it is full of possibilities… One we cannot hope to comprehend. Go be with your family… and bring him back here."

Temari looked at the woman, a ghost smile on her face,

"Perhaps…"

Images of her and her siblings flashed through her memories and a lone tear dropped from her left eye. Their mother, Karura passed through her memories to which Temari closed her eyes.

'Perhaps we can still find peace… neh Gaara?'

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sasori looked on with his eyes widened as a lance of sand pierced through his heart; purple fluid gushed out of it as it dropped to the sands. He shifted his gaze back towards Gaara to see him down within the sands; sitting while leaning his back on a rock that seemingly survived the battle. Sasori looked at his pained expression and mused,

"The poison has reached to your heart already I'm guessing; and even then, you refuse to give up neh…?"

Sasori fell to the sands beneath him, feeling his life fading away,

"Sabaku… no Gaara." Sasori muttered;

Gaara looked at his falling form, his vision slightly blurry before fading into complete darkness...

"**Temari… I'm sorry…**"

**FADE TO BLACK**

**Play Ending theme: "**Ikimono Gakari – Sakura**"**

**CHAPTER END**

**I received messages regarding the Japanese techniques and I decided to translate them to English. It would take a while but once I'm done I will upload it anyway. **

**Next Chapter is in works, also I have started another story. It's a NarutoxOverwatch Crossover and it's just a humor-fic to get away from the over-seriousness of my other fics like this one.**

**What do you think of this chapter though?This chapter as well as the others were an ass to write, I really struggle and at times get tired but I forge on in other to meet my commitment to finish this as awesomely as I can.**

**I would appreciate is you said something about the story now that we are in the final arc. So Onegai…**

**REVIEW!**


	33. This World Changes People

**Play Opening Theme: "**KANA BOON - Spiral**"**

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE:** THIS WORLD CHANGES PEOPLE

Fire burned brightly between two figures in the dead of the night. The moon stood directly overhead them, showering them with its radiance. The figures were revealed to be a young Naruto and Iruka, seemingly going through scrolls.

"So you actually intend to go after Suna's Jinchuuriki." Iruka looked at him in wonder. A long scroll bearing the map of Sunagakure was seen on his lap.

"Of course I do. I know it would be severely risky. I mean, I haven't had the chance to go close to another Great Village. Hopefully, we would not engage in battle. The last battle with Zabuza was okay for me."

Iruka chuckled, "Not many would say they went against Zabuza Momoichi and got out of the battle unscathed."

"I was lucky." Naruto mused, "He didn't expect someone of such strength to come from a ten year old boy."

"Even I was surprised at that." Iruka looked at him concerned, "How does it feel?"

Naruto blinked in puzzlement. "What exactly?"

"The power within you. Even I can feel it. It's potent, powerful. It's not supposed to be in your body or how do I put it… It feels like your body isn't suited to it."

Naruto gave a humorless smile, before he looked on in thought. "I can feel it too. I…" He hesitated, a slight concerned look on his face. "I can feel it trying to tear me apart, trying to split me in two. I… have concerns."

"Of what?" Iruka looked on in curiosity, seeing his emotions flash before him. He could say since he decided to go with him, he saw a new side to Naruto. It was complicated; sometimes, his emotions were uncontrolled, and at the same time he knew to be calm. He looked like someone that didn't know how to show his emotion - to show what he felt by his expression alone.

Iruka looked on in a nostalgia. It might have been due to what he went through in his village. He rarely had friends, if he ever did. In a way, he was still a child, a baby who was new to the norms of the world but at the same time, forced to grow and to think as an adult. His situation was sad and at the same time, it was understandable.

Naruto looked to Iruka in thought, not knowing how to respond to him. It was strange, having someone apart from Tsunami to show concern over his well-being. It made him feel nervous, uneasy at the slight confliction that graced his mind. In'ei never bothered with pleasantries, and so he didn't. Instead he snuck into the libraries using the skill In'ei had thought him to wield and researched on the world.

Its philosophies and ideologies were burned into his mind at such a young age. The workings of the Five Great Villages; although not at the same time of inception, showed how they controlled the power balance over the Elemental Nations.

It was a strange system. One that he was made to understand why it was necessary; and why that was a key factor to the wars plaguing the land. Pros and cons indeed.

Still, he responded. "I feel like, I wouldn't be able to do this alone, but again, I want to. I feel like, I would die, before I get to see my dream come to pass."

"How so?"

Naruto looked to his small palm, envisioning the power within it. "It is as you say Iruka. I can feel the power within me. It is more than I can handle, but, at the same time, I can. It's strange, but at the same time, it's familiar, part of me. One thing I'm sure of within all the confusion, is that it's tearing me apart." He looked to his Academy teacher, a big sigh escaping his lips. "I sound insane don't I?"

"No, it's not like I understand that." Iruka smiled. "So I will say I don't get it, but, who's to say I wouldn't in the future?"

Naruto looked at Iruka, confusion on his face. "Why did you come with me, Iruka-sensei?" Adding the honorific felt strange to him, but at the same time, it didn't.

Iruka looked to the nearby trees glowing under the light from the fire between them. "Why the question?"

"I don't know…" Naruto muttered, looking to the brimming flames. "I saved you, because I wanted to. You would have turned back and went back to Konoha, and I wouldn't have stopped you. I just don't understand why you came along with me."

"You wanted to do this alone." Iruka spoke it as a fact.

"I wanted the world to hate me alone." Naruto elaborated.

"I see." Iruka smiled at him. "I don't know why I followed you. That night, I hesitated for a bit. I thought on Konoha."

Naruto looked at Iruka with a contemplating expression. Iruka continued, "I thought on my life, what would it have been had I continued living there."

"And, what did you see?"

Iruka chuckled, "I probably would have continued to be an Academic teacher. I would have continued to live my life as one till I died; probably marry, probably not. And while there would be a few tears here and there when I die, the world would live on. It would get over me. I would, be insignificant."

Iruka gave a long sigh, "What you are going to do in Suna will be the beginning of us stamping our footprints down in this world. I wanted my life to mean something, and again, I wanted to use it as a medium to make up for not doing anything for you in the village."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes slightly widening a bit. Iruka looked remorseful. "I was so blind, I was so covered by anger and rage at the Nine tails that I didn't not even think of the effect I, the villagers, were subjecting you to. For hell's sake you were… are a kid!"

Naruto looked to the flames, a mirthless smile on his face. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that?"

"I know… it would probably mean nothing to you right now, but I have a sliver of hope that you could still be a kid, not what you were made to be. And even now, I'm sure you must have forgotten about it"

Naruto looked curious, "What exactly?"

Iruka looked at Naruto, a truthful smile on his face. "**Happy birthday, Naruto.**"

Naruto looked at Iruka in stunned silence; his breaths became rapid, his fingers trembled at the words. Simple two words, but it had a meaning to him. It had an effect on him. And he did something that Iruka hadn't expected, he chuckled a bit.

Iruka smiled at the young boy before him, "Sorry I didn't bring anything with me."

Naruto nodded at him, a rare smile on his face. "I don't know why I actually am so free with you. Probably I wouldn't know the reason to that. You came with me on this journey of mine, it's enough."

Iruka chuckled out, "If you say so." He looked to the darkened skies. "I guess I can't get the ramen anymore."

Naruto frowned.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Iruka heaved in and out. This battle was taking its toll on him. It was taking its toll on his opponent also. While he was on the advantage, the amount of wind chakra he needed to channel to get up to Deidara's height was very taxing. He knew it was only but a matter of time.

Deidara looked down from a considerable distance up in the air, a pained expression on his face.

His Akatsuki cloak was shredded from his right shoulder down, showing a deep gash that ran down. His blood sank into his clay construct – the bird absorbing it as soon as it made contact.

'This is getting bad, hmm. What the…?! Daam it!'

Deidara gritted his teeth as a huge tornado made of wind emerged from Iruka, causing him to attempt to move his bird backwards in order to avoid being swallowed by the gigantic phenomena. He clicked his teeth in irritation, and turned back in alarm.

'Behind me!'

Quickly willing a kunai to his bloodied right arm, he deflected an incoming thrust from Iruka upwards. He hissed in slight pain at the strain on his injured arm, and a surge of adrenaline caused him to look upwards in anxiety.

Swiftly channeling wind chakra to the kunai, Iruka brought it down in a swipe to Deidara's shock. Figuring that blocking it was futile due to the wind's cutting power, he grunted at the pain in his arm before jumping back, evading the strike.

'**Shit!**' He didn't count for the fact that he was at the head when he jumped back. Hence, Deidara fell from his bird construct and moved down towards the earth. He looked upwards and saw the split head of his construct's remains as a result of Iruka and smirked.

'**Katsu!**'

The entire bird blew up to smithereens, rippling thee atmosphere. Deidara grinned and turned back to stabilize himself while in the air, only to meet a kick to his face, giving him a concussion.

'**Urk!**'

He spat out blood, and felt a fist imbedding itself into his gut. He could not react, only to feel pain as he was flung from the atmosphere down to the earth, eliciting a crater. Deidara gasped the pain rushing through his body. With adrenaline still in effect, he got up very quickly, and roared out in defiance, channeling his chakra into the earth and willing a huge wall that blocked a wind blast from Iruka.

'**Judgment!'**

The attack tore through the earth, enveloping everything in sight. The true power of wind was witnessed here, it's true penetrating and shredding power visible. Iruka panted after casting one of his powerful wind techniques. This was only going to hurt even more, he determined.

He quickly looked down in alarm, noting little insects made of clay digging out of the earth within his personal space. This was bad.

'**Boom!**'

Before he could react, an explosion enveloped him completely, destroying the earth he was on and apparently him.

Seeing the wisps of smoke, Deidara's bloodied lip twisted into a frown, emerging from inside the earth; he had successfully dug into the ground in order to avoid Iruka's earlier wind technique. This battle was nearing its conclusion and he knew, only one person would walk out of here alive – with the rate it was going.

'A clone huh. Then, where are you Umino Iruka?' He thought with his eyes narrowed, looking around in scrutiny, not letting any detail to evade him. This battle caused him to heighten his sentences, and not to let anything escape from his sight.

This wasn't like the battle with Itachi; where skill was the cause of victory. No, the only way this battle was ending was because of power, and they both had that. The lingering question was, 'whose was stronger; who had the greater boom?' And that caused Deidara to grin in excitement.

His dilated pupils scanned over the entire battlefield noting the surroundings; trying to decipher even the slightest unnatural pulse in wind, the slight movement of the earth, and even the slightest sounds emerging from his surroundings.

Nothing was going to escape him, not now of all times. He smirked, "You are a lot different from when you were in Konoha, weren't you? I guess being away from that husk of a village has done you wonders, eh! Umino Iruka?!"

"You know my name, surprise." The sarcasm in Iruka's tone was palpable. The voice came from everywhere causing Deidara's eyes to narrow in examination. Deidara replied. "What I am simply saying, is that going rogue does a great deal of wonder for a shinobi, am I wrong?"

"I don't have time for needless chit chat. Don't prolong your death. But, if you really want to exchange words, can I ask you a question, that is, before any of us bites the dust?"

Deidara smirked in interest, a true curious expression on his face. "Shoot."

"Do you even have a reason for joining Uzumaki Kuragari? His dreams, his ambitions… Do you even know what it is?"

"That doesn't matter to me." Deidara muttered truthfully. He grinned. "This world has a lot 'em, you know; thinkers and dreamers who wish for world peace. Many shinobi have dedicated their lives to the notion; to the point that their actions could not differentiate between good and bad anymore. The world is as shitty as it is and I am proud to say I'm the exception. This world could go to shit as it is, yeah."

Iruka's voice rippled through the landscape. "I see."

Deidara chuckled out. "Even you, you don't seem like someone who cares. I'm pretty sure that we are the same. We don't care for the resulting end of this clash. After your attack on Konoha, it didn't matter when you died. You had made your mark on the world. That was your… no, our dreams, am I wrong?"

The atmosphere was silent to which Deidara's grin increased. "Hit the nail right on eh? We both wish for a glorious death. My life in Iwagakure was one of incomplete fulfillment. I was restricted from the Tsuchikage from achieving my true potential, and leaving was the wisest choice I had ever made."

Deidara outstretched his arms exclaiming as loud as he could. "In Iwagakure, I was only known by the minute faction as the leader of the explosion corps! But, as a member of the Akatsuki, I am known around the Elemental Nations as the Great Bomber Deidara! I cause feat and nervousness wherever I walk! That, is fulfillment!"

A huge explosion took over the entire battlefield, enveloping Deidara's laughs. "It may seem maniacal to you, it may seem twisted to anyone. But even you know of the feeling in your stomach, that your life finally has meaning. Am I wrong, Umino Iruka?!"

"No…" Iruka's voice finally echoed. "You are not. Everyone in this world has dreams, ambitions, goals, or whatever we like to call it. Some might simply wish to save lives, some might wish to end it. Some might simply just wish to have a family and live a simple life and so the varieties. So, criticizing you would make me nothing more than a hypocrite."

Deidara's arms dropped to his sides, listening to Iruka. "Another thing is that at times, people with opposing ideals, or similar ideals would cross paths; and then what would be the end result if they clashed?"

"Tell me then."

"Of course. Death. That's it. There's no big life after all this. In our death, we simply vanish into the atmosphere or into the earth, serving as nutrients before heading to the shinigami's belly. A moment in my previous life, I would have never envisioned myself in a battle of this sorts. I could have been probably dead, had I remained in the village."

Deidara could make out an image of Iruka within the wind. He had a truthful smile on his face. "But Naruto gave me purpose, no matter how unbelievable it may seem to anyone. The boy I had met in the forest years ago was in my eyes, a mixture of both boy and man. Someone who was new to the world and at the same time had felt the pain of it, since he was born. I guess the only true love he had felt was at the moment of his birth but I digress."

Deidara closed his eyes in thought as Iruka's image vanished into the wind, his location null again. He spoke out. "So Iruka-san, now that two people with similar ideals find themselves clashing, are you going to kill me, or let us spread our name further?"

"Oh I am going to kill you without a doubt." Iruka's voice confirmed, prompting a smirk from Deidara.

"Then you should have done that."

"Do you think I am a fool?" Iruka asked to which Deidara arched an eyebrow. "I know that is a clone, and will just simply explode if I move in contact with it."

Deidara chuckled. "Ho, you are a smart one aren't ya?!"

"I am a cautious one, and… **I've found you.**"

'**Wind Release: Sonar Damage!'**

A huge surge of wind encompassed the entire vicinity causing the clone to blow up, destroying the earth it was on. But that was not the target of Iruka's technique, the wind attack burrowed deep into the earth towards a shocked Deidara.

'H…How?!'

'**BOOOOMMMM!'**

A huge dome of wind exploded outwards. It ripped the earth apart and caused a large cavern to be formed as a result of the attack. The ground was shattered completely, exposing the bedrock to the surroundings. Dust billowed to the skies, before it was quickly dissipated by the emerging rainfall. The cool air, calming the after effects of the attack.

Deidara was seen lying at the epicenter of the blast, looking to the skies in shock. Large gashes were noted on his torso. His Akatsuki cloak was ripped to shreds, exposing his dark blue ninja trousers and inner sleeveless jacket.

He coughed out violently as large volumes of blood leaked out from his lips to the cold wet earth beneath him. Grunting, he turned over, revealing the gashes on his back, the blood carefully washed by the rain. He tried to will his body up, only for it to meet its limit, falling down helplessly to the earth.

He looked down to his trembling limbs in anger. 'Get up! Get up!'

He gritted his teeth in pain as more blood proceeded to flow out of his wounds and lips. He was getting dizzy, he could feel it.

Straining his head, he looked out of the crater he was in, seeing Iruka standing at the edge of the crater looking down at him. Iruka muttered, "It's over."

He snarled, "**Don't fuck with me! Ack!**" Before collapsing to the earth panting furiously, a look of pure rage on his face. He never liked his body's state at this moment.

Iruka looked across the entire land, feeling the tremors on the earth. He could see tunnels of fire in the distance, see and feel explosions on the earth, and he could see attacks that defied the very nature of the word 'shinobi'. He chuckled, "I wonder if we ever could be as discreet as we used to be? I wonder how the battle is going on over there. I wonder… how the others are faring. Hopefully they are doing okay."

Iruka sighed, looking to the skies. 'I wonder a lot…'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Konohamaru jumped on the trees with Moegi; the duo moving through the forests. He looked to the setting sun, deciphering how long they had been travelling. "We are getting close to the borders. I can feel it."

Moegi nodded her head in agreement. "I know that, even I can feel the tense atmosphere we are walking into. The power there would be unlikely. Who knew Shinobi could wield such power?"

Konohamaru didn't reply. He just clenched his fist and moved forward prompting a concerned look from Moegi. "Tell me Konohamaru, what exactly are you going to do once you get there?" Her eyes narrowed. "Are you expecting to fight Naruto-senpai?"

Konohamaru gave a short laugh. "Heh. I'm not that foolish. Even I know he would crush me if he intended to. But at the same time, I feel he wouldn't do it."

"What exactly are you thinking Konohamaru?"

"I need to go there. I need to see him." He spoke determined. "And then, I will know what to do. You know him more than I do Moegi. What did you think when you first met him?"

"I didn't know what to think?" She muttered. "I was an orphan, and was constantly bullied a lot. When he saved me I guess I sort of looked up to him. I admired someone who was so young but still could handle whatever the world could throw at him. I wanted to be like him."

"And so you followed him." Konohamaru concluded, prompting a nod from Moegi.

She looked awed. "He seemed… untouchable. He still seems so, but, even though I could sort of understand him, I could not agree with him – his methods."

Konohamaru looked to Moegi who looked conflicted. "I actually voiced my concerns to him, for him to see the reality of what he wanted to do to the world; I never knew what exactly, but I knew it was not good. But he told me he knew of the consequences of his actions. He knew what it was going to do to him, and again he knew of what the world might think of him, but it didn't matter to him; maybe I was being naive."

"At that moment, I actually believed in him, and my admiration of him grew not even knowing what his true aim was. The thing was that I had never seen someone with such conviction, such determination. That he was willing to shoulder the entire world's hate, just to ensure we all lived peacefully at the end of it all."

Konohamaru looked down in thought, his foot making an imprint in the branch he stepped on, making him propel further into the forest.

"He is someone that we could never be, he is someone that had become more than what we could be."

Konohamaru blinked, a teasing smile on his face. "Wait a minute, did you actually love him?"

'**Ow!**' A fist made him collide head first to the tree branch he was going to land on. He grimaced, quickly righting himself on the branch and propelling himself forward till he reached her.

Moegi sighed, looking at him. "You are such a blockhead."

Konohamaru chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know. One thing I'm sure of…" He mused. "Is that once I get there, to him, everything would be made clearer to me." He grinned at her. "I'm the future Hokage after all."

Moegi smiled fondly at him. "And here I thought I was losing you." She looked to the setting sun. "Let's pick up the pace then."

She looked to the distance, a single thought riveting through her memories.

'**Naruto-senpai, I'm coming for you.**'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Sakura couldn't speak. She just looked forward in contemplation. Did she have the will to fight, after what they had just seen? The Kages versus the Akatsuki. If just one of them was capable of this, was it a foolish crusade from the get go? Was it this hopeless? What she was feeling; what should she do?**

**She walked forward, looking at the village. Her eyes were set in determination, unwilling on her stance.**

**'Hokage.' Kurotsuchi thought in wonder. Trying to comprehend what was going through the Hokage's mind.**

**Sakura looked forward, a nostalgic smile on her face. "In my early days as a shinobi, I was a disgrace; pathetic to a high degree. I thought that this world was all rainbows and sunshine; till I met him, Uzumaki Naruto." **

**"He implied against all my thoughts that what I was envisioning was a genjutsu; that this world was a complete opposite from that which I thought it was. I came to the thought later on that there were no damsels in distresses in this world. The damsel better find a way out or else she was dead. I was brought to that thought from the moment they changed our training regimen in the village."**

**The Kages looked at her without judging expressions on their faces, silently listening on to her words.**

**"I have grown to look at the world not naively any more. And now I know, we know that if we turn back now, not only will the lives that have been lost today will be in vain, but we would have given up our humanity to fight for what we believe in; what we stand for. We swore from the moment we took that title, the Kage; that we would stand and protect our villages till our deaths. And that's how history will be written."**

**Sakura turned to her fellow Kages who looked stunned at the smirk of confidence on her face.**

**"Let's move Kage. Let's show them, the Akatsuki the power of the Kage. You don't try to mess with this world and attempt to go on without pissing off the people who own it."**

Those words, never expected to come forth from the lips of Haruno Sakura, gifted the Kage of the Four Great Villages the morale to head on to face the Six Paths of Pain. Some of them, if not all, were going to die today, and they moved forward with the determination that it would have not been for anything.

The Deva Path looked at the Kage before him, an apathetic expression on his face. The combatants were seen on opposing buildings staring each other down. "It's humoring really." Pain muttered. "The fact that you have come forth to face your death. Most people would claim it as you being brave, but to me, I see it more along the lines of ignorance."

Mei looked forward. A teasing smile on her face, "So all you are saying is that when we win, it would be more of a joke of how powerless you actually are."

The Six Paths of Pain looked forward, mirroring the expression of the Deva Path. C looked a bit uneasy at the look they were given by Pain. It was like they were nothing but specks of dust before them. Mei noting his apprehension muttered out. "You know the plan right C?" She could understand his apprehension. Just looking at those ringed eyes was evident enough of the power held within them.

C nodded his head, shifting into a stance. The Six Paths of Pain did not moving a single bit; to be honest, it was a little disturbing. Kurotsuchi looked at Sakura. "Hokage, it is recommended that you don't show much of your abilities, due to your specialty."

"I don't know why I shouldn't. He wouldn't expect it."

"That's my point." Kurotsuchi muttered. "He is arrogant, we need to use that against him; and at a debilitating time."

Mei looked to Sakura. "I agree with the Tsuchikage, we need every bit of surprise factor that we can afford. Right now, we would test their abilities."

Sakura looked forward in confliction. "Fine then."

The Deva Path looked in thought. "Using that attack to wipe out the army effectively has drained the abilities of the Rinnegan for a bit. Not for the other Paths though."

The Animal path quickly went through a series of hand seals and slammed her palm to the earth, prompting multiple black runic inscriptions to spread across the roof of the building the Six Paths were on.

'**Summoning Tech...'**

**'Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!' **Mei interrupted the Animal's path's actions by sending forth a water dragon that tunneled up to the skies towards the Six Paths. The Preta Path quickly jumped to the skies heading to the Water Dragon headed downwards.

The Animal path quickly slammed her palm to the earth. '**Summoning Technique!'**

A huge puff of smoke filled the surroundings as the Preta Path placed his palm in way of the Dragon attack, a huge barrier absorbing the dragon completely prompting Mei's eyes to narrow. Concurrently, the smoke dissipated to reveal a Giant dog that moved at speeds not expected for its size.

C then stepped into the fray. '**Lightning Release: Constraining Thunder Cage!**'

Multiple blasts of lightning descended from the skies and formed a large circular prison of sorts around the gigantic summon. The Dog attempted to move through but could not, hindered by the cage. It howled out in pain as it was being electrocuted and not able to do anything.

C quickly jumped to the air, yelling. "Work with me here Mizukage!"

'**Lightning Release: Thunderstorm!**'

**'Water Release: Great Surge!'**

The tremendous combination techniques headed towards the Dog summon, washing over it completely.

'**RRAAAAARRRRR!'** The Summon roared out in pain the attack severely damaging it. Its hairs stood up in reaction to the attack, trashing against its restraints, yielding no result. This prompting a smirk from C. "**Do you think we would come into this battle unprepared?!**"

While that was going on, Kurotsuchi looked towards Sakura. "Hokage, Let's shake things up a bit."

Sakura grinned. "I'd have it no other way!"

She clenched her fist and using a concentrated amount of chakra, jumped up to the skies allowing Kurotsuchi to signal the Kage who nodded their heads and prepared for their next move.

'**Earth Release!' **Kurotsuchi slammed her two palms to the earth. '**Destabilizing core!'**

The earth trembled a bit, making the building the Paths were on tremble a bit. The Deva Path looked on, his eyes narrowed. "They are showing tremendous teamwork here. Unexpected." He looked upwards to note Sakura coming down at a tremendous speeds.

His Rinnegan pulsed, noting the amount of chakra enclosed within her fist. Suddenly all the Paths except the Asura Path jumped backwards and to the skies. The Asura path rotated his fist into a solid metallic mass and moved to collide with Sakura.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Sakura yelled, smashing through the defenses of the Path of Pain to the narrowed expression of the Deva Path. Sakura roared out delivering an incredible punch that rippled the atmosphere a bit taking the Asura Path to the earth.

Kage also jumped upwards towards the skies as soon as Sakura collided on the earth between the two opposing forces. She grinned muttering. "**Let's level things a bit.**"

'**RRAAAAARGGHHHH!**' She slammed down with such power, it was silent for a bit and then it seemed like an earthquake was precedent.

'**BAAAAMMMMM!'**

The earth caved in completely, trembling tremendously before cracks began to spread around the entire region, leveling a great degree of the village completely. The buildings caved inwards to the earth before being blown apart by the huge shockwave that pushed a great degree of debris away from the reshaped battlefield.

Pain looked forward in thought, his expression never changing. The dust billowed to the skies, covering a great view of the village.

The Kages on their side looked completely impressed. This was a feat they knew only Tsunade of the Sannin possessed, at least till now. The Deva Path was seen in thought a memory coming through his mind. 'The Hokage huh…'

**He was seen standing behind Kuragari who looked down to the bustling village from the highest tower. Kuragari began. "Konoha has selected a new Kage."**

**"Who is it?" Pain asked.**

**"She goes by the name, Haruno Sakura. Picked after the gracious Hiruzen kicked the bucket."**

**"Is she going to be a threat?"**

**"She only gained reputation for her healing prowess during the war, so it's highly unlikely. She is not a key factor in our plans. She's irrelevant."**

**"Understood."**

"It seems Kuragari blundered a bit." Pain mused, noting Sakura looking at the now Five Paths. "Still, it doesn't matter. We would end this as quickly as we can. My abilities haven't resurfaced yet; but, it matters not."

Sakura regrouped with the Kage who looked at her with respect.

"Really impressive, Hokage." Sakura nodded her head. "Thank you. The god thing was that we managed to get one of them."

"Though we must consider the fact that he underestimated your strength, Hokage." C muttered walking forward, while looking at Pain looking at them, an undiscernible frown on his face. "He wouldn't toy with us this time."

The ground rippled a bit causing the Kage to look forward in puzzlement and shock, astounded that the same Dog that they thought they had taken care of busted from the flattened earth and erupted to the dusty battlefield.

"What the hell?" Kurotsuchi looked in shock as the Dog divided into three exact replicas, growling at the Kage who looked shocked at the turn in events.

"I thought we killed it, did that woman summon another one?" Kurotsuchi asked in stunned silence.

"I never saw her make the signs for one." Mei replied, looking at the giant summon sternly. It seems killing it would do no good."

"What do we do now?" C asked.

"We restrain it." Sakura offered. "But not with deadly attacks like the Raikage's barrier. We need to take care of it or defeat the woman, she is the one who summoned it after all."

The Animal Path quickly slammed her two palms to the earth. '**Summoning Jutsu!'**

Two puffs of smoke revealed a Giant Snake Tailed chameleon and a giant drill beaked bird, with the bird taking her to the skies. "This just got a little bit harder. He really is serious this time."

Pain looked at the Kage before him and shifted his gaze to look at the mangled remains of the Asura Path at the epicenter of Sakura's attack. The Chameleon, to the Kage's alarm, quickly camouflaged itself to its surroundings.

"Watch out for that animal!" Kurotsuchi spoke out in alarm. This made Mei to look forward in thought and scrutiny. "That goes without saying!"

The Dogs quickly sped forth towards the Kages who looked ahead in alarm. Sakura muttered, jumping away from the paw strike from the Dog. 'Does anyone have any restraining technique that isn't fatal?"

"Unfortunately, I'm sure they would break through my prison. Unless…" Kurotsuchi widened her eyes in realization. 'Raikage, I'll need the heat from your lightning since we would not be able to get fire here."

"What are you suggesting?!"

"We trap the shit out of these mutts!" Kurotsuchi muttered before jumping back a bit. "We need to get distance! I and C can take care of this. Hokage, Mizukage, go ahead, we will join you soon!"

Sakura and Mei nodded and dashed between the limbs of the canine summons heading to the remaining Paths of Pain.

Kurotsuchi quickly went through a familiar sequence to her. '**Earth Release: Mobile Core!**'

The earth the three headed Dog was immediately caved in, and sank deeper forming a huge rectangular depth that dwarfed the Dog itself.

The clone quickly went through its own sequence, '**Earth Release: Quicklime Technique!'**

Liquid cement quickly spat out of Kurotsuhi's lips into the hole. The real Kurotsuchi quickly went through her own series of hand seals and added more Cement deep into the hole, where the creature was.

"Now Raikage!"

C quickly went through his own sequence, '**Lightning Release: Scorching Lightning.'**

A tremendous amount of lightning, its heat felt throughout the surroundings traveled into the hole, and not only did it stun the creature, it also solidified the cement, successfully restricting the creature.

"Let's head out!" C muttered, 'We've wasted too much time here!"

"Got it!"

Mei and Sakura, meanwhile were engaging the Preta and Human Paths in hand to hand combat and it was a showcase. Mei quickly went for a quick sweeping kick only for the Preta path to jump to the air. Using a body flicker, the Human appeared behind him and placing his hand on the Preta's Path shoulder, using him as a platform to launch himself above him and aimed to deliver an axe kick by performing a somersault.

Sakura quickly protected Mei by jumping above her and making an X-shape shield with her arms. The Preta Path found the opportunity to deliver a roundhouse to an exposed Sakura who was mid-air; sending her back a bit.

Sakura, had channeled chakra to her abdomen - the point of contact. But she felt it wane as soon as the Preta's kick connected. Quickly getting over the slight fatigue, Sakura quickly jumped up and roared, coming down with a punch to which the Human and Preta Path jumped away, noting the quaking ground.

As soon as the two Paths landed on the ground, Kurotsuchi emerged from the earth right behind them and within their blind spot. Her palms were seen on the earth a victorious smirk on her face. 'You're mine!'

Sakura looked forward, a smile threatening to tear itself from her face. 'We are going to get the two! Go, Tsuchikage!'

Mei looked prepared to strike, if necessary. A smile was also seen on her face. 'Good job Kurotsuchi, using your earth elemental to tunnel through the earth and right behind them. This is our match.'

'**Earth Release: Spiked Cemetery.'**

Multiple earth spikes jutted from the earth preparing to perforate every single space within the bodies of the Two Paths. Suddenly the Human Path jumped up and used the Preta Path as a platform to jump away to the Kage's shock. The Preta Path quickly set to work, converting the earth spikes back to chakra and absorbing it before it could make contact.

Kurotsuchi looked at the development with shock in her eyes but could not react when all of a sudden, the Asura Path had appeared right behind her and a whirring sound was heard.

Not waiting for any confirmation, Kurotsuchi quickly gritted her teeth and placed her palms to the earth, willing a powerful earth wall to rise up behind her to block whatever attack the Asura had planned.

'**BBBBOOOOMMMMMM!**' The emerging explosion swallowed the entire wall up and Kurotsuchi. The resulting shockwave later sent Kurotsuchi away from the attack. '**Ack**!' She bounced several times before coming to a stop.

"Tsuchikage!" Sakura yelled out in alarm before looking at the Asura Path with a shocked look. 'I was sure I had defeated him. He was right there!"

She looked back at the region to where she had buried the Asura path with a punch earlier only to be met with nothing. "But how?!" She looked upwards to note the Animal Path looking down on them, not moving a bit. She frowned, 'Something is going on here.' He eyes widened, unable to see the Naraka Path anymore; just seeing the Deva observing the battle from afar.

Kurotsuchi staggered up slowly, visible burns on both arms. This was bad. The Six Paths of Pain were already gaining the advantage, and the worst part, their leader hadn't even taken part in the battle.

A bright flash filled the surroundings as Asura appeared right above Kurotsuchi to the Kages shock at its speed. 'Shit!' Kurotsuchi looked on, helpless as the Asura Path's wrist opened and morphed to a giant cannon. Light began to coalesce at the Path's wrist ready to eviscerate her from the earth.

A bright flash immediately filled the surroundings as C launched a kick to the Asura Path sending him back a bit. Sakura's eyes widened, as she noted the reaction of the Animal Path to the attack - she seemingly placed her arms above her eyes like it was her who had felt the full brunt of the flash.

C quickly placed his palm before him. '**Lightning Release: Bright Flash!'**

A stunning white flash filled the surroundings, blocking the Path's sight. The Deva Path looked from the distance, a slight narrowed look on his face.

The light vanished, showing the Kage were nowhere to be seen. The Six Paths all looked around before the Deva Path smirked. '**As expected.**'

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"How long before they find us here." C asked looking at the underground cavern Kurotsuchi had created and buried them in. Sakura had moved and began healing them – mostly Kurotsuchi.

"It doesn't matter. We are at the disadvantage completely. Not only is their teamwork spotless, their abilities are unbelievably strange."

Sakura nodded her head finishing with the healing. "We know the female had been doing summons ever since the battle began. The one that absorbed your pincer attack, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi nodded her head, gyrating her shoulder. "It seems that's the only ability he can do also. The one who burnt me, seemed technologically advanced, like a mechanical drone."

Mei looked in thought. "We haven't gotten the chance to see the abilities of the other three."

"I think we are forgetting one thing." C muttered. "Is that the technological one, was the same one Sakura shattered to bits."

Sakura clicked her teeth. "I was sure that it was dead. But when I checked where its corpse was, it wasn't there. But it's impossible! With the way the battle was going I had never expected any of them to take the corpse without us noticing."

C clenched his fist. "We forgot about the Chameleon."

The Kages' eyes widened, remembering that the chameleon became invisible just before they could plot out how to defeat it.

"We were fully focused on the battle we forgot about a possibly key component. Is it possible that the chameleon brought it back?"

Kurotsuchi muttered. "That's ridiculous."

"We are in a very important battle, Tsuchikage. Nothing's ridiculous."

"But the Chameleon is a summon." Kurotsuchi pointed out. "I don't remember researches showing that Chameleons possess rejuvenating capabilities."

"What abilities then?" C asked. "Apart from the almost 360 degree vision and camouflaging abilities, we have nothing."

"We could work with those." Sakura pointed out. "I've been noticing, every time C uses his flash we have been able to deal damage to them. And I'm sure the other one. The one besides the Leader who hasn't engaged us is missing, it's possible that he is hiding in it. And, he is the one bringing them back."

"Capable of bringing something back to life, just what the hell are we fighting? But C's flash, is it possible it work similarly for the Chameleon?" Kurotsuchi asked

"We don't know, but, we need to detect its presence. We need to turn this battle over to our advantage." Mei mused.

"I could sense it. It is on the earth after all." Kurotsuchi muttered. "It was a good thing the Hokage flattened the earth earlier. Limits the hiding spots."

"Another thing we need to do is separate them out." Mei commented. "Together, it's like they are one organism. It's unbelievable how they managed to avoid that point blank attack from Kurotsuchi."

"I have a working theory." Sakura muttered. She folded her arms looking to the stalacites above them. "I need to confirm though."

Mei nodded her head. "Okay then. And regarding splitting them up. Tsuchikage?"

Kurotsuchi smirked. "No problem there, though I need to be limit my amount of big techniques. I'm beginning to feel the toll you know."

"Don't worry about that." Sakura muttered looking at her, prompting a smirk from Kurotsuchi. "You are the key to all this. This battlefield is your terrain, Tsuchikage."

"I'm Kurotsuchi. If I'm gonna die here might as well do it knowing you people here were my last friends.

The Kage smiled, introducing themselves. Although they all knew each other's names, they had to be formal about things. Mei smirked at the thought. "Mei." She muttered, prompting a nod from Kurotsuchi.

"C."

"Sakura, then." Sakura chuckled out.

Kurotsuchi looked to impending battle. A confident smirk on her face. "**Nice to meet you guys.**"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Pain looked over the wide span of land. '**They haven't gone anywhere. huh.**'

The earth began to tremble, prompting a reaction from the Six Paths. The Deva Path looked to a specific section, only to note the earth bursting upwards, eliciting dust to the atmosphere.

"And her I was under the impression that you had scurried away, like rats."

Kurotsuchi smirked, none of the Kage replying to his words. She quickly rose and slammed her foot down on the earth. '**Ninja art: Sonar trace.**'

A silent hum filled the surroundings, prompting a narrowed look from the Deva Path. 'What are they planning? And again…" His eyes looked forward, a slight puzzlement on his face. "Where is the Hokage?"

"I've sensed it." Kurotsuchi whispered. "It's at the direction of the sun, approximately 200 meters away."

Sakura was seen underneath the earth, looking forward at the passageways, Kurotsuchi had made underground. "West huh…" She looked to the right a determined expression on her face.

Mei muttered, "Good luck Sakura."

Pain looked at the Kage. "Trying an underground attack? Foolish."

The Asura quickly blasted to the skies and opened his wrist, morphing it to a very huge missile. A purple concentrated glow of energy sparked dangerously before he launched it down towards the Kage.

C slammed his palms to the earth. '**Summoning: Minokawa!**'

A huge puff of smoke emerged to the atmosphere causing Pain to look at them with a smirk. "Fruitless, but… then again.'

A huge bird emerged and took the three Kage to the skies evading the attack. Pain chuckled completing his thoughts. '**It wasn't for you.**'

The huge blast travelled till it reach the spot where the Kage had earlier emerged from, causing Kurotsuchi to look in alarm. "Sakura!"

'**BOOOOOMMMM!**'

The Deva smirked at the pain he could see in her eyes. "You feel only a bit my dear."

"Sakura!"

"Calm down, Kurotsuchi." Mei commanded. "We need to think."

'Please be alright, Sakura.' Kurotsuchi quickly nodded, banishing frantic thoughts from her memories and looked to the Animal Path in the distance, while mid-air. "Sorry for that."

"Understandable. We all are worried for her, but, we can't be sentimental right now."

"Minokawa." C yelled out to the bird he had summoned.

"Yes, C-sama?"

"We are going to take care of that opponent. Kurotsuchi, Mei, I trust you will take of the situation below us."

Mei quickly nodded and went through a series of hand signs. '**Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique!'**

C quickly muttered towards the Animal Path in the air. '**Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillars**'

The Animal path looked in shock at C. Darkness surrounded her completely seeing only C in the distance with a bright flash of light behind him.

Pain quickly widened his gaze. 'This is bad. The Animal Path is cut off.'

Kurotsuchi grimaced and clasped her palms. "I would be severely drained after this, but…" Her eyes steeled in determination. '**Secret Earth Summoning Technique: Heavenly Swords!**'

It was majestic.

The earth surrounding Pain was immediately depressed and multiple blades flew up to the skies above them and above the fog cloud, the Six Paths were surrounded.

The Deva stayed in his position overlooking his paths. 'The Preta wouldn't be able to protect them all. Naraka is taken care of, they need to retreat.'

The Paths except Preta and Deva quickly tried to maneuver around the hail of earth swords that descended to kill. The Animal path looked forward in shock looking down as a huge thunderbolt crashed down on her position.

The earth swords collided with the earth, the Preta Path simply placing a barrier above both he and Pain, blocking and absorbing the attack to his benefit. The Asura path on the other hand, steeled his body. Withstanding the attack, only his cloak was ripped at certain points. His condition was dissimilar to the Human Path, who had since been skewered by the projectiles completely.

The Deva frowned, "I underestimated them, the Kage. The Human Path would be restored shortly."

Suddenly, a huge puff of smoke showed the Chameleon dissipating to the shock of the Deva Path. 'Animal Path huh… Luckily the Naraka is out of the attack zone. I should work at restoring them as soon as possible.'

'**BAAAAAAMMMM!**'

The Deva could only look with shocked eyes as Sakura emerged from the earth below the Naraka Path in the distance and gave an earth shattering punch to the Path, sending him propelling to the skies. The Naraka Path roared in pain as the attack destroyed his bones completely.

Sakura quickly used a body flicker and jumped till she was above the Path. Her fist glowed pink, the wind bending around her fist at the dense chakra surrounding it.

She muttered, '**Evisceration.**'

'**BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**'

The Earth caved in two completely, before giving way as Sakura sent the Naraka path tunneling into the earth destroying and burying his body completely.

The fog dissipated as soon as Sakura's attack subsided revealing the Animal Path, electrocuted and falling down to the earth.

The Deva Path looked at the Human Path, skewered completely. He turned his gaze to see Sakura stepping out of the huge cavern she had made with her punch and finally, looked to see the Animal Path colliding head first to the earth, an audible crack reaching his ears.

A huge thunderbolt attempted to collide down on the Deva only for the Preta to absorb it.

C's eyes narrowed, panting slightly, 'I guess ninjutsu is a no no, when that guy's still around. But still…'

"Mei!" C roared out as his bird summon quickly dashed down towards the three Paths.

'**Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique.**'

A similar fog emitted from her lips, covering the entire region completely.

Pain had a thought running through his mind. 'Three defeated huh. I guess the Kage are not to be underestimated anymore. Which is kind of appropriate because…'

Kurotsuchi looked at Pain, a victorious glint in her eyes. She quickly capitalized on the shock factor. Dashing down from above, and using a shushin, she appeared right before him ready to strike.

'**My power has returned.**'

The moment was slow. Kurotsuchi looked forward in shock and apprehension, seeing the Deva Path's palm face her direction. Pain spared a glance to her, his Rinnegan eyes glowing completely.

He smirked, '**SHINRA… TENSEI.' **

They would feel Pain, because finally, the Deva Path, had stepped into battle**.**

**CHAPTER END**

**Oh boy! Things would heat up next Chapter as we move closer to the Finale!**

**On a side note, I started another purely Naruto fic, A New World. In the story, Suna actually were victorious in their invasion and the surviving shinobi scattered across the earth. The story focuses on their travails, as they try to find their place in the world, as well as avoiding potential threats – like the Akatsuki. The power levels are toned down and are more 'shinobi like.' So check it out and tell me what you guys think.**

**Also, I'm so glad that this story had entered the 500+ follows which is honestly jarring for me. I know the story started off rather cliché; a ten year old Naruto gains power and a not so friendly Konoha? I mean it was right there ****J**** (Which I'm trying to avoid in my new fic). But I'd like to think the story found its own personality later on which is really great to me.**

**I'm so grateful for your support so far and I am working non-stop to try and release a super packed finale which would leave mouths gaping. So thank you thank you and thank you; from Otakujijo to thor94 to others – I can't start typing all your names now can I?**

**So far, what do you guys think about the story so far? Review and let me hear your words. Don't forget to check out the new story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	34. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Play Opening Theme: **_KANA BOON - Spiral_

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: **THE LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL

_Let me ask you a question. What do you think makes us human?_

_Do you think it's because of our flesh and blood? The ability to think independently, the ability to… choose?_

_No._

_This does not distinguish us you see, for we are no different than the summons if we are to go with that as a valid answer._

_Then, is it our ability to benevolent? To show humanity – the disposition to do good?_

_*__**chuckles**__* No._

_What separates us from all this, what defines us, is our ability to be evil yet pretend to be good at the same time. We war, we pillage… yet we do it under the fake smiles that say it's for the people, when all they want to do is lust after power like their true nature suggests._

_We are not like animals, they're better to be honest. When they kill, you know there and then what the reason was, it's as simple as that. But us? No, __**we are demons with smiles.**_

_Humans can be described as a moon, having a dark side that is never shown. All you see is the light._

_But when we see past that, the monstrosity that hides in the dark, we know, there and then, we are vile, we are… the quintessential definition of darkness. Do you agree with me?_

Fu gasped as she collided with the earth, groaning in pain as her body tumbled and rolled across the scarred battlefield. She hated that technique of his, sending her flying about at his mere whim.

She was eternally grateful to Chomei, because she was sure she would have been dead by now.

Groaning, she stood up and immediately sent chakra to her right hand, blocking the metallic punch that threatened to turn her bones to mush. Attempting a roundhouse kick, Nagato was met with defiance as Fu blocked his strike and grabbed his foot with her right hand.

She roared, the chakra of the Tailed Beast acting in resonance. Nagato frowned as he felt weightlessness.

_Three seconds._

He was thrown away a great distance as he tumbled across the earth, digging crevices and trenches across the earth. Nagato quickly righted himself and regained his bearing, skidding to a halt.

_Five seconds._

**_Universal Pul!l_**

A pulse in the air later, Fu was drawn towards the Rinnegan wielder.

_Not this again!_

She snarled and concentrated her Tailed beast's chakra within. Just as soon as she got within close range, she released it in one big shockwave to Nagato's surprise.

_Nrgh!_

Not having time to absorb it, he was sent away, digging trenches into the earth.

The earth pulsed.

Fu slammed her foot down with such tremendous power, cracks emerged and proceeded towards Nagato who had collided with the earth.

Suddenly the earth opened wide, right underneath him to his disbelief, attempting to swallow him whole.

_This girl._

Nagato went in effortlessly and just when the earth began to close up, his Rinnegan pulsed.

**_Almighty Push!_**

The earth was pushed apart like fodder, repelled away, emitting a huge shockwave that shook the earth. Though that was part of Fu's plan.

She grinned and wove hand signs, before slamming her palm to the earth-

**_Earth Release: Crushing Rain _**

**_-_**and after that, she vanished.

Nagato emerged from the earth to see a torrent of boulders heading towards him from the skies.

Frowning, his body immediately hardened, embodying the power of the Asura Path. Placing his palm forward, it morphed to a cannon which emitted multiple large blasts of chakra.

His Rinnegan stilled.

_It's Useless._

**_BOOOOOMMM!_**

It proceeded to the incoming boulders, destroying them consecutively. Nagato's eyes widened as Fu landed right behind him.

_She knows about the Rinnegan delay huh._

Fu smirked looking straight at him. _Four seconds _

Her clenched hand sparkled and quickly buried itself to his cheek, eliciting a huge shockwave.

_This woman…_

Nagato was sent tunneling deep into the earth. He grunted at the pain his body was brought to. While rolling on the earth, Nagato was met with a kick to the side of his head, making him have a short concussion, and sent him flying towards away from the village.

Due to him being in Asura path earlier, it reduced the damage extensively.

That was not to say it didn't hurt. It did, quite a lot.

Nagato quickly stopped his unwanted flight midair by blasting forward with a cannon, which sent him in the opposite direction to the earth.

Looking up in slight annoyance he frowned.

_She's coming_

Fu appeared right beside him in an incredible amount of speeds and Nagato's Rinnegan glowed.

**_Almighty Push!_**

**_Gurk!_**

Fu wheezed as she was sent tumbling away, knocking a lot of boulders in her path.

_Chomei!_

**_Got it._**

The tailed beast activated its power within her, causing wings to burst out from her back. Fu stopped randomly while in flight but it couldn't help the migraine that threatened to split her head in two. Her chakra wings began to dissipate at random intervals, Fu not been able to focus.

**_Be calm Fu!_**

Her vision blurred to her protest. Spitting out blood, she inhaled deeply, feeling a loss in her motor functions. Unable to hold her wings, she dropped to the earth, landing roughly and eliciting smoke and debris to the atmosphere.

Her bloodied head was slowly drying up as Chomei provided her with a slight healing capability.

_I hate that fucking technique!_

Fu's eyes dilated and looked to the skies, seeing Nagato on a bird looking down at her.

"You are a very tenacious Jinchuuriki." Nagato praised, removing a chakra rod from his sleeves. He exhaled slightly. "But, you know how this will end. You will die, becoming a sacrifice for the future."

Fu snarled, gritting her teeth and shared a slight gaze with him.

"Sacrifice?! You think that the Jinchuuriki and the Tailed Beasts are nothing more than that to you?"

Nagato chuckled. "That is your purpose in this world. You are tools made out to be used as we see fit, to uphold balance."

"And our free choice?!"

"Free choice?" Nagato shifted his head in the negative. "There's no need for you to have that. As I said earlier, you are sacrifices. Hence the term _Jinchuuriki_. Am I wrong?"

"Sacrifice…" Fu frowned as her bloodied green hair covered her expression.

"Your little group will do nothing to end this. My fellow partner would take care of Naruto soon and I'm sure your entire plan depends on your leader winning this battle. It's…" Nagato smirked. "Futile."

Nagato chuckled to her clenched fist. "I'm actually impressed that the most powerful shinobi right now are composed of the Uzumaki. Naruto has come far, and while his legend will spread, it will end here in Amegakure."

Fu inhaled deeply, fusing chakra within her body. Nagato looked at her.

_She's impressive. Her strength far outclasses that of the Six tails. I'm guessing it was her relationship with Naruto that festered this growing strength within her._

He frowned. _She… is actually a threat. Hmm…_

He smirked in thought, watching wings sprout out from her back and take her to the skies to his level.

_This could be a problem. I'm not capable of flight. I can only depend on this bird right now. Dependence on the reliability of others during battle is nothing more than a hindrance. But, I have no choice right now._

_I have to time my Almighty Push accurately because now she could maneuver well now that she's mid-air. I have to be careful with her, she's probably at the same strength as I am, I'm sure she could bother Kuragari for a while._

Nagato chuckled at the thought and clenched his fist as she vanished. _She's coming! Fast!_

Fu tore through the air moving in random motions to puzzle Nagato. The Rinnegan wielder simply watched with a narrowed gaze as dust particles were left in her path.

_A side effect of her flight power? Then she's using the Tailed Beast huh. Still, her motions is useless, I can still track her regardless. What?!_

To Nagato's shock, Fu went right underneath him and the bird, coming up vertically with her clenched fist glowing in power. He frowned.

_If I use my Almighty Push, all I'll end up doing is destroying this summon, and… I can't summon midair. She's smart, I'll have to evade and get her as soon as she reveals herself. _His eyes shifted to the back of the bird._ Unless…_

Fu looked at the bird and smirked.

_You're mine!_

She punched upwards, ripping through the bird completely, bursting right through it, and making it dissipate in a voluminous amount of smoke. She frowned.

_Where is he?_

Using her wings, she sent the smoke away to reveal Nagato a slight distance from her and on another bird. Her eyes widened in realization.

_He summoned another bird on top of this one._

Nagato smirked at the opportunity.

_I have her. Almigh-_

A huge flash of light emerged from Fu making Nagato grunt in anger as he used his right arm to block the brightness.

_What the-_

"We are not your dammed sacrifices!" Fu yelled delivering to him and as a result the bird a haymaker, eliciting a huge shockwave midair that sent them to the earth. Her eyes stilled and encased the entire power of Chomei within her system.

"**You are not coming near any of us again!**"

Fu roared and tunneled down to the descending Nagato who collided with the earth with a grunt. Opening his eyes, he gritted his teeth making out a blurry image of Fu coming down.

_My eyes… This woman!_

He gritted his teeth and placed his hand forwards, activating a cannon, and just when Fu was within close range, Nagato sent a blast towards her stunned visage.

"Oh Shit!"

**_BOOOOOMMMMM!_**

Nagato was sent deep into the earth as an effect of the firepower he released, while Fu was enveloped in a tremendous explosion that shook the atmosphere.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"They will all die today, you understand that right?" Kuragari spoke from his chair looking at Naruto whose emotion was hidden in the darkness.

"Fu, Haku, Jiraiya, Gaara, Iruka… did I miss anyone? Oh yes… the Kage." Kuragari smirked. "Although I doubt you care about them, the Kage I mean. They just appeared to aid you, or was it that your interests were aligned? Should be it."

Naruto didn't reply but Kuragari could see that his words were having effect.

"I have seen you through your entire life. You have unbelievably grown and surpassed my expectations. To be honest I expected you to die at the hands of Kakuzu, and you actually would have, had Kaguya not saved you, activating her power within your body."

Naruto frowned.

"And to be frank, a part of me feels like you were to be my right hand instead of Nagato, our power, our power so alike, that it's astounding." Kuragari chuckled, looking to his palm. "Well I guess I wasn't supposed to be alive."

"What is it?" Naruto asked to which Kuragari arched an eyebrow.

"What are you asking?"

"Your goal, what is it? To be honest it puzzles me."

Feeling the cerulean pupils staring at him from the darkness, Kuragari chuckled.

"It's basically straight forward." He mused. "I want to be the God of this world."

"Huh?"

"It's as you heard. Nothing sideways about it, no hidden plans, nothing else, I simply want to rule over this world."

"To what end." Naruto asked.

"To what end huh. Let's use an analogy." Kuragari mused leaning to his chair. "Supposing a male child of yours does something wrong, what do you do? Do you smile and let it go? No, you show him the wrong he has done, and scold him, but you do not strike him yet. No, he's learning, it's his first mistake, it could be excused-"

_The First Shinobi World War_

"-but then again, it actually has not fully registered within his mind. So he does not know the full extent of his actions. So he does the same wrong, but through another way, and do you strike him this time? No, not yet. He's still… learning. He's still growing, and then-"

_The Second Shinobi World War_

"-then he goes and does it the third time, and this time, in full consciousness of what he has done. He has grown, he should be able tell what is right and wrong. There are no excuses this time, he has to be beaten."

_The Third Shinobi World War._

"Then you think, how do I punish someone of the sort? This is where you come in Naruto. You saw exactly what I saw, and even though you didn't see the Elemental Nations as a child, you saw it as a place in need of punishment. How else would you punish a stubborn child than to force it to undergo what he has been doing?"

_The Fourth Shinobi War._

"You saw what I saw, experienced. That it would continue until something was done about it. Even if you hadn't proceeded to entice Kumogakure to war, I would have done that."

Naruto looked sternly to him, but still, he didn't reply.

Kuragari smirked knowingly. "I'm guessing your plan is to take chakra away from this world. Kaguya's doing no doubt. That was going to be my approach before I saw what this world was. The absence of chakra would do nothing in quelling their fear, their rage… All it would do, is delay time."

Naruto narrowed his gaze and looked around. _Something's wrong._

"We are very incredible creatures you see. We would still find a way to war, we would still find a way to cause chaos and trust me." Kuragari grinned. "It would be worse."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, clenching his fist. "You were delaying me."

Kuragari arched an eyebrow before he smirked, which turned to chuckles escaping from his lips. "I was wondering when you were going to realize it."

Naruto concentrated and his eyes widened. "The Tailed Beasts!"

"Yeah." Kuragari smirked and got up, and then, the entire underground room was illuminated slowly causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "That is-"

"The Gedo Mazo." Kuragari affirmed. Behind him was the husk of the Ten Tails with seven of its eyes open.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not awakening the Ten Tails if that's what you are thinking." Kuragari waved. "No. On the contrary, I'm doing the exact opposite."

"Opposite?" Naruto looked in puzzlement to which Kuragari nodded his head. The Gedo Mazo began to glow, emitting a greenish hue which shone through the underground chamber. Naruto looked in realization, recognizing the energy.

_That is… Natural Energy!_

"I'm… **killing the Ten Tails to be more exact.**"

"What are you planning Kuragari?"

"This would be the first step in stopping it. The wars…" Kuragari commented overlooking the statue. "Taking away one of the main sources of chakra should start that. Currently, I am transforming the energy, to extract the life force of the Ten Tails."

"What?"

"As I said earlier, I intend to be the God of the Elemental Nations, and for that to be accomplished, I need to be immortal, something that I am not currently. I was sealed and unsealed at my peak and I know nothing lasts forever. Except time, time is absolute. Funny I'm telling you all this huh… It's because you can't stop it. I've placed a barrier around it, when it's done, I'll absorb the life force and then, I can stand to the test of time."

"I will stop you."

"You will fail Naruto-" Kuragari declared. "-and so will your Jinchuuriki friends. Although I do not need as much as nine Tailed Beasts, actually I just needed one."

Naruto clenched his teeth.

"The problem is, I need the existence of the Tailed Beasts to be for naught, I need them dead. Once I do that, their power would be obsolete. Meaning that Gaara, and Fu, would have to be dead for that to happen."

Naruto vanished.

**_Great Spiraling Ring_**

Kuragari's eyes widened.

**_BOOOOOOMMMM!_**

A tremendous explosion caused the very earth to quake, halting the battles around the entire vicinity, and just when it became silent, the earth right underneath Amegakure blew apart, an emerging black explosion being the cause of it.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

_Shinra… Tensei_

Those were the last words Kurotsuchi heard before a great whirring sound pierced through her eardrums. She felt weightless, carried freely through the wind. Her bones were broken as a result of her crashing into bedrock somewhere in the distance.

_Where am I?_

She thought, unable to feel her limbs. He vision was blurry, her body covered within debris and her blood slightly running through the cold earth. She looked to the distance, noting the setting sun which glimmered within the darkness she was surrounded by.

_Where am… I?_

"Kurotsuchi?!" Sakura yelled and attempted to move forward in anger towards an unmoving Pain, only for her attention to be drawn to Mei's voice.

"Sakura focus!"

Sakura's eyes widened, and began to breathe heavily as the bird C and Mei were on descended to the earth.

"Sakura." Mei spoke out placing her hand on the alarmed medic. Sakura turned to her and shared a short gaze with the Mizukage.

C observed. "None of them are making moves." He looked to the distance to see Kurotsuchi. "If we are going to heal her, now is the time."

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled gently, before nodded and turned, running towards Kurotsuchi's prone form in the distance.

"Don't worry Kurotsuchi." Sakura muttered, dashing towards her. "I'll get to you."

"Mizukage." C spoke, seriously. "It seems the Leader has decided to step in. This would not be as easy as it was."

"Was it ever easy?"

The Deva Path looked at the Kage before him. "I guess they have enjoyed their advantage enough." His Rinnegan followed Sakura who was running towards Kurotsuchi. "Let's destroy their hopes, one after the other."

His Rinnegan pulsed.

Sakura landed right beside Kurotsuchi who was bloodied completely.

"S…Sa…kura."

"Calm down, Tsuchikage." Sakura assured her, looking her over. "You'll be alright soon."

Kurotsuchi's eyes were half lidded, but the pain she felt was indescribable.

Sakura placed her hands over her body, her eyes widening at the diagnosis.

_Most of her bones have been broken, some puncturing into some organs! This is bad, I can save her, but, this is not the time or place for such things._

"I don't… want to die." Kurotsuchi gasped out, unable to move. It felt like she was paralyzed, but still could the pain tenfold.

"You are not going to die Kurotsuchi!" Sakura yelled in defiance. "You would live!"

"No one… wants to die." Kurotsuchi made out before coughing out blood to her pain. "But I guess… time comes for every one huh?"

"Don't waste words." Sakura muttered, healing the internal injuries that she could. This was alarming. Sakura's eyes widened in thought.

_A bone punctured deeply into her liver!_

"Do you… have something… for the pain?" Kurotsuchi pleaded as Sakura's eyes widened. "I'm in pain. I… don't… want… to die… in… pain, or if… you can, could… you… kill me?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She stilled. She could not move completely. She couldn't even assure Kurotsuchi anymore.

She couldn't lie anymore.

_What do I do?_

"You… aren't used to this huh?" Kurotsuchi muttered with a mirthless smile as Sakura remained motionless. "Fight through this Sakura."

**_Universal Pull_**

Sakura sat on her knees, helpless and watched as Kurotsuchi rose up to the air, and was drawn towards the Deva Path, whose left hand was facing towards them.

Kurotsuchi muttered painfully to Sakura, seeing her fate laid out for her. "Fight through this."

Sakura's eyes widened at the motion as Kurotsuchi exhaled painfully while she was drawn towards the Deva Path. Slowly a black rod emerged from his unoccupied right palm.

Mei looked on in the distance. "Tsuchikage!"

But they could not approach, because they knew, going within close range was suicide.

So they could do, was watch, as Pain pierced through Kurotsuchi's feeble heart with his chakra rod, eliciting a painless gasp.

Sakura watched in horror.

_Kurotsuchi._

"So it begins…" Pain muttered, his voice echoing through the battlefield. "The downfall of the Last Kage. I told you earlier…"

Pain's earlier words rippled through their minds.

**_"It's humoring really. The fact that you have come forth to face your death. Most people would claim it as you being brave, but to me, I see it more along the lines of ignorance."_**

"So Kage…" Pain asked, an amused cold smirk emerging from his lips. "What will you do now?"

The Kage looked conflicted, their plan becoming fruitless.

Pain looked at them, shifting his palm towards Sakura who was motionless.

**_Universal Pull._**

Her moments with Tsunade coming through.

**_"You may not remember this until it would be necessary, but you are venturing into war, Sakura." Tsunade spoke sternly to Sakura who sat on a rock, across to Tsunade, whom she was listening attentively to. "While you may be victorious. There are moments that you would feel helpless, hopeless."_**

**_Tsunade gained a faraway look. "And while that is something I wouldn't wish for you, you must know this. You are going into war, certain of the death of a close one. You will feel anger, the need to revenge, to wreak havoc, and while that isn't advised, you could learn to properly channel that rage to something useful."_**

**_"Into what, shishou?" Sakura asked._**

**_"Into power."_**

"The range for my Almighty push would not get them. I could simply pull the Hokage now, she is… hopeless."

Sakura flew through the air to the stunned visages of her fellow Kage.

"Sakura!" C yelled and Mei frowned. She clicked her teeth. "Screw tactics." She turned to C. "Let's head there Raikage."

"But how?" He asked. "We cannot make a move where he can see us."

"Then we have to make sure he doesn't see us!"

"And the Hokage?"

"I trust her." Mei affirmed. "She wouldn't give up that easily."

The two Kage sped forth towards the Kage who looked ahead in thought looking over the paths of Pain. "Let's keep the Chakra hungry one busy."

Mei quickly went through a series of familiar hand seals.

**_Kirigakure no Jutsu!_**

Thick fog emerged from Mei's lips and sped forth toward the three Paths.

Deva smirked. "They are trying to limit my vision huh. Too bad. They can't save her."

Sakura had a hidden smirk as she was drawn towards the Deva Path. Simultaneously, the Preta path quickly jumped in the way of the technique and set forth a barrier, preventing progress of the hidden mist.

"Now Raikage!" Mei roared out as C wove his own series of hand seals.

**_Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash!_**

A huge bright flash of light encompassed the region, blinding the Paths completely.

The Deva Path grunted and scowled in annoyance as his vision was halted. His Rinnegan burned in anger and pain, causing him to raise his right arm to block the incoming rays.

"This is annoying."

Pain therefore could not see the purple markings that had surrounded Sakura - a pink glow emerging from her body.

_Something's wrong here._

Feeling a slight disturbance, Deva quickly deactivated his _Universal Pull_ and moved to retreat within the light, but Sakura used the initial gravitational pull to push further.

"This is for Kurotsuchi you bastard!"

Sakura roared out as she punched forward, aiming to destroy his body completely. Her punch connected, but feeling something metallic caused her to widen her eyes.

The Asura path had taken the hit. He had quickly moved, stepping in front of Pain who had sensed an incoming attack.

Sakura gritted her teeth and roared further. "This would not save you!"

**_BAAAAAAAAAMMMM!_**

She punched down, ripping the Asura Path to shreds. The Earth caved in, eliciting a huge shockwave that caused a heavy indentation in the region. C had used his bird summon to take him and Mei to the air, avoiding the earth shattering effects of the attack.

C looked ahead in scrutiny, noting the voluminous amount of smoke that had evolved to the skies covering everything from view.

"We can say that we have four down."

"Where's Sakura?!" Mei asked looking down in worry.

C looked around in alarm before his eyes widened. "Over there!"

Sakura jumped to the skies, which prompted the bird to swoop down and take her away.

"They are within the dust." Sakura muttered.

"That's a good smokescreen!" C saw the advantage and quickly removed a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it towards their last known location. He crossed his fingers.

**_Multiple Shadow Exploding Formation!_**

The single projectile multiplied till it became a torrent of kunai, raining down towards the remaining two paths of Pain.

Mei then went through hers. **_Water release: Water Dragon Technique._**

The Kage never knew, that with their attempt to blind the Paths using C's flash, they had affected the Deva Path a bit. The Raikage's _Lightning Illusion Flash_ was successful in affecting the Deva Path's vision and the effects never seemed to go away soon.

Coupled with the water Dragon that occupied the Preta Path, the Deva Path was completely blinded.

And so the exploding rain proceeded unhindered the exploding tags burning to wisps of chakra as soon as they reached the earth.

**_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Destructive explosions which occurred consecutively continued time after time, unyielding in their assault. The Deva was thrown away from the entire region as a result of the explosion destroying everything in their wake.

He rolled across the earth with his Akatsuki cloak burnt in so many edges.

The Deva Path frowned as soon as his vision returned. "The Kage…"

Suddenly the kunai could not reach him anymore, impeded by a barrier that willed by the Rinnegan which was glowing dangerously. "I don't care anymore."

He began to rise to the skies to the puzzlement of the Kage who looked upwards to him in wonder. "What is he planning?"

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Sakura muttered before she placed a palm to the back of the bird.

**_Summoning Technique!_**

Two little forms of Katsuyu emerged from the small amount of smoke that appeared.

"Sakura-sama."

"Katsuyu, go into the Kage now!"

Nodding, Katsuyu jumped and latched on to the Kage who nodded in understanding. Before Sakura could mouth off another word, the village was filled by a bright light.

The Preta Path who had emerged from the explosion unscathed, slowly dropped to the earth, the chakra connected to him vanishing completely.

**_ALMIGHTY PUSH!_**

It began from his position, and acting as an epicenter, a repulsion similar to the one he had used at the beginning of the raid occurred.

The village was completely swept clean as the Kage were enveloped within the explosion. They could only look on with widened eyes as they were swept away by the attack, the bird disappearing completely.

At that moment, all was white.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I remember the first time I had met Naruto. It was so long ago…" Gaara muttered, still on the bloodied sand beneath him. He exhaled slightly, looking in nostalgia to the setting sun.

**The desert was hot during the day, and very cold in the night. Very cold winds blew around the Village of Suna as the red moon stood high above the clouds casting its red hue above the village. At an area near the children's playground there was a large pillar, and on it sat a young Gaara, gazing at the moon.**

** "Mesmerizing isn't it?"**

**He glanced behind him to see Naruto in his 'Tamashii' disguise looking at him with a smile. "Get away from here."**

**"And why should I?"**

**Gaara blinked in surprise looking down at Naruto in curiosity. "Mother isn't telling me to serve her your blood."**

**"Mother?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Is that what you call that thing inside you?"**

**The boy's eyes narrowed. Quickly a huge tunnel of sand surrounded Tamashii.**

**_SAND BURIAL_**

_I warned you_

**He muttered hollowly as the sand quickly closed; apparently crushing Naruto. He then turned his gaze to the sky.**

**"Impressive control over sand I might add." Naruto said directly behind Gaara whose eyes widened in shock and confusion, and in reflex, sand quickly erupted in spikes around him to which Naruto just dissipated to smoke.**

**"Your life would have been forfeited already" Naruto spoke as Gaara's eyes narrowed.**

**"Who are you?"**

** "Tamashii Shou…" Naruto said at the base of the pillar. He smiled tilting his head to the side, "Pleased to meet you."**

**"Get away from here."**

** Immediately spikes emerged from the ground he previously occupied and while Naruto was in mid-air a column of sand quickly morphed, turning to a whip before swiping at him. Naruto made a white shield blocking the collision.**

**A while later.**

**"I… Lost?" Gaara looked upward in befuddlement.**

**"Of course you did, everybody loses once in a while, and it helps to get stronger." Naruto smiled "It wouldn't be fun if you won every battle. Everyone needs a challenge."**

**"Have you lost then?"**

**Naruto didn't answer. He just continued.**

**"I'll get straight to the point. I noticed that your Tailed Beast wasn't sealed properly."**

**"You haven't told me how you know that I have a Tailed Beast inside me."**

**"Simple, I can sense it. Gaara I can help you seal it properly, making you to be able to sleep, all I need is time. Would you like that Gaara?"**

**Gaara looked at him impassive to his request, "I haven't slept for years now; I doubt I would need that anyway. So I decline your offer."**

**"Let me guess by saying that you are scared of being attacked in the night. Being awake keeps you safe."**

**"You pretty know what I go through every day, have you been spying on me lately?"**

**"I haven't been spying on you; I know what Jinchuuriki go through. Besides, I'm a Jinchuuriki too."**

**Gaara's eyes widened at Naruto's last words. He then clenched his fist at Naruto's next words.**

**"The pain of being unwanted."**

**He exhaled sharply. "Shut up."**

**"Everybody you know wants to kill you." Naruto pressed on, "Even your father."**

**"Shut up." Gaara warned.**

**"You are looked at constantly with those eyes."**

**"I said Shut up!" Gaara yelled, infuriated as the sands beneath them rumbled in response.**

**Naruto looked at him for a while before smiling and turning his back to him. "I'll be here tomorrow, to receive your answer. I have a way to get you away from all this be ready by then; Later Gaara." Naruto said before he vanished leaving Gaara to his thoughts.**

**_Away… away, from all this?_**

**Gaara clenched his fists, **

**_The pain of being unwanted; everybody you know wants to kill you; you are looked at constantly with those eyes._**

**Naruto's words clearly went into his mind as the words kept revolving in his head. **

**_Accept my offer Gaara, be free._**

"How did you feel then?" Haku asked, seen to be sitting beside him.

"I felt nothing but curiosity." Gaara muttered a small smile making its way to his face. "I never knew this was someone who I was going to see as my friend, someone I could fight for, kill for."

Haku smiled and looked to the skies. "I know right? The dedication we would feel towards his goals. It's jarring to how he could have that effect."

"We have really come far, haven't we Haku?"

"Yes…" Haku smiled, looking to the skies. "Yes we have. Konoha, Suna, Taki, Iwa, heck, the whole world knows of us now." She chuckled, looking to the skies.

"We are right there, Gaara. The end of everything."

"Will I… die?" Gaara asked.

"If you are, would you have regrets?" Haku asked with a smile.

Gaara was silent completely. "I guess, my sister…"

Haku sighed and looked to the skies. "You can thank Shukaku for keeping you alive, though with how potent the poison was, I expect him to be knocked out for quite a while. I got rid of the fatal amounts. You need to build a sight immunity to them right?" Gaara looked to Haku who smirked at him. "You would get to see the new world, Gaara."

She looked to the skies, noting a huge form blocking the sunlight from reaching her. Her eyes widened before she smiled, looking at Gaara._ It seems you lost the bet… Fu._

Gaara's vision dimmed as he went into unconsciousness. Haku's last words sending to sleep.

_For now… go to Sleep, Gaara._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Sakura's vision was blurry as she tried to lift herself from the heavy rocks that had crushed her body. She could feel her technique healing her body which made her regain minimal strength, within all the tiredness.

She struggled and pushed the big rock that was over her torso. If this was the damage, she was really scared for the remaining Kage. She gasped spitting out blood to the destroyed debris surrounding her.

Her technique was fading away and before she knew it, the purple markings retreated to the rhombus mark on her forehead.

She felt dizzy but shook her head to try and shake it off, only for a huge migraine to hit the side of her head.

She grabbed the right side of her head, exhaling, and inhaling, trying to regain her bearings.

Sighing in slight relief, she staggered to her feet looking around at the destroyed span of land.

"Where are they?"

"They are dead." A deep voice spoke right behind her to her alarm. She turned right behind only to gasp as a chakra rod went through her stomach.

Pain removed it from her body and stepped back, watching as she clumsily tried to put pressure on the wound. Blood poured out unstopped. She spat out blood in effect as she inhaled, sharply trying to keep standing only to collapse to the earth that was pooling with blood.

"They died, your slugs unable to do a single thing." Pain muttered, a cold smirk emerging on his face as he spotted the horrified visage Sakura had on her face.

"Look around Hokage. This is the result of your fight for peace. Complete fatality." Pain spoke out, walking slowly towards her. "You all never learn. You all should have just stayed within your villages and bowed like the little insects that you all were."

Pain frowned. "But you had to send thousands of shinobi to their death. You committed a mass genocide and that's all people in your position has ever done."

"He will stop you." Sakura made out, feeling her vision dimming with time. Blood emerged from her lips. "He will stop you…"

Pain just smirked. "Whatever you say, Hokage."

He crouched to her level, tracing the bloodied chakra rod to her throat to which she gulped.

"It is pointless… Don't you see it? All this-" Pain looked around. "-destruction, chaos would be simply avoided, if there was a supreme being to guide your actions. Leaving the future of the elemental nations to a group of five warmongers who aim to drive this world to ruin will just be pointless. The Kage, the shinobi, the entire concept… is pointless."

**_SQUELCH!_**

Sakura widened her eyes as Pain muttered. "It's all… pointless."

He dropped to the earth, dead, a kunai embedded deep into the back of his skull. Sakura followed the trail of the kunai to see Iruka walking towards her a stern look on his face.

Her eyes widened as tears threatened to emerge.

_Iruka… sensei…_

Iruka crouched to her, placing pressure on her wound. He looked around at the results of the battle, nodding in confirmation. "You've really come far Sakura."

He smiled at her to which she nodded her head, tears emerging from them.

"I've killed many shinobi today, sensei." She gasped, horrified. "No matter how he said it, he was right." She sniffed, looking at her sensei, hope within her orbs. "Are you proud of me, Iruka-sensei? Are you… proud of what I have done with my life?"

Iruka smiled at her. "You stood for your right, you fought against people trying to suppress the world. Sacrifices must be made, Sakura, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

Sakura smiled in gratitude as she sniffled.

"You make me the proudest, Sakura." Iruka smiled at her to which she nodded. "Now sleep. Let's get you some help okay?"

"Thank you… Iruka sensei."

Iruka smiled and looked around, feeling the incoming chakra from underneath the village. He frowned in thought.

_Naruto…_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_Planetary Devastation!_**

_What the…_

Fu looked shocked to the black orb that pulled her to the skies. She could not resist the attraction. She looked through her bloodied right eye, back down to see Nagato clasping his palms while roaring out in defiance. The right side of his face was completely caked in dried blood.

Slowly, she shifted her right hand through her bloodied green hair and looked at the orb that attracted rocks and debris from the surrounding towards it.

Then she did something unexpected. She didn't fight against it, she didn't shout in anger, frustration, or irritation. She laughed.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha." She wheezed out, laughing for a while, before her laughter reduced to chuckles. It didn't take long before she was completely covered by the rocks, a thought going through her head.

_I can't believe it. Haku's going to have a field day huh…_

She then frowned, her pupils glowing completely. It was then Nagato's eyes widened.

Her chakra increased potentially to his shock as Fu transformed to the Seven Tails.

_This is bad!_

Nagato looked in shock and awe as the shadow of the Seven Tails covered him completely. Its humongous size caused an outward explosion of the rocks attracted by the technique, and because of the still present gravitational pull, the rock began to be pulled back.

Chomei's voice then rippled. "**It's been a while since I've been let loose!"**

_Yea… Yea... Before we do anything we need to take care of the big orb behind us._

"**Got it!"**

A roar later, a tailed beast bomb formed from Chomei's maws and which was let loose towards the orb.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

It exploded outward prompting Nagato to shield his eyes from the bright explosion. The debris rained down, to which Nagato placed a barrier, protecting himself from the attack completely.

_This is bad._

Chomei turned to him, causing his eyes to narrow, its maws opening and creating another tailed beast ball within it.

Fu and Chomei's voice resonated. _Vanish!/__**Vanish!**_

**_Almighty Push!_**

Nagato pumped chakra to his optimum capability and sent forth a powerful repulsive technique that stopped the tailed beast bomb in his path. The two opposite forces vied for supremacy as Nagato roared out in defiance, blood emerging from his lips.

Fu looked on from the mindscape in awe. "This guy's really powerful… but-" A smirk then emerged from her face. "Send another one, Chomei."

Nagato held his ground as the first tailed beast ball was effectively held in place. Just when he was about to deflect the time bomb. His eyes widened as he saw two more been formed from Chomei's mouth and tail.

"No!" Nagato yelled in defiance. "This will not end this way!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Fu yelled out, sending the double bombs down towards Nagato, colliding with the barrier of repulsive energy. Nagato gritted his teeth. "It can't end like this."

He roared out. "It can't!"

Spiking his chakra, he was successful in deflecting two off course, exploding to great illumination in the distance. He panted in and out as he watched the last one come towards him.

"It's over?!"

_Come on Nagato… _

Nagato widened his eyes as the landscape changed - he was surrounded by white completely. He turned back to see Yahiko and Konan looking at him in smiles.

"Konam… Yahiko…" he spoke in wonder before his eyes widened in realization

_I'm dead?!_

"It's okay… We did our best." Yahiko placed his palm to his shoulder to his shock. "It's time… for us to go."

**_BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

The earth caved in completely covered by an endless white dome that eviscerated everything within it.

While the exploding effect was receding, Fu's Tailed Beast mode regressed while she panted in and out in exhaustion. Using newly formed wings, she dropped to the earth, and sat on the earth, placing her back on a newly formed slab of rock.

"I'm completely… tired." She muttered, looking to the skies. "I wonder how the others are doing."

**_Hopefully alright. _**Chomei thought out.

"You wanna know something Chomei?" Fu spoke as she went to sleep.

**_What is it?_**

"You guys are pretty awesome, you know that right?"

A bird's eye view showed her lying right beside large crater, whose depth went kilometers into the ground – the result of the tailed beast bomb.

**_Heh… right. Remember you still have to pay Haku for using the Tailed Beast Mode._**

**"**Shit.**" **Fu muttered, going into unconsciousness. "Completely… forgot …about… that…"

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxx**

Amegakure was given a bird's eye, the village completely flattened by Pain. Suddenly, the earth began to shake in tremor, cracks emerging from the center of the village which spread out, before giving way, prompting the earth to explode outwards.

Kuragari shot out from the explosion, tumbling and rolling across the landscape. Removing a kunai, he rammed it deeply into the earth, with halted his motion completely.

Placing his palms on the earth, he slowly got up, looking around in surprise at the flattened village.

_They're all dead huh._

Naruto landed before him, a smirk on his face. "You can feel it, can't you, Kuragari."

"It's your turn to fall."

Kuragari turned to Naruto before chuckling a bit. "You cannot do anything to the Gedo Mazo unless you kill me. So it's inevitable that this would happen. I would like to see this battle as the first of many challengers in my new world."

"So… come! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto sped forth with such intense speed Kuragari had to blink in surprise, but quickly regained his bearings and used his right palm to block a punch from Naruto – the collision emitting a short clap sound.

"You have gotten stronger." Kuragari muttered.

"I just realized something." Naruto muttered, dissipating into smoke to Kuragari's shock who turned around in alarm only to be met by a concussive punch to the right side of his face.

_He erased his presence completely!_

**_CRASSSSSHHHH!_**

Naruto roared, sending Kuragari into the earth. He grinned muttering through a chuckle.

"**You talk too much.**"

**CHAPTER END**

**Next Chapter: Naruto vs Kuragari [Two Kings]**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you noticed, the writing style has changed considerably when compared to the last chapter. Did some research on writing formats and I found out that thoughts are denoted by ****_italics _****rather than 'single quotations.' I would go back and not only correct this in the previous chapters, but to also improve the grammar which I am definitely sure is going to be horrible. Lol.**

**Please review a lot, considering we are approaching the end of this awesome work of mine. I've been getting low amounts for some reason.**

**So till next time! **

**SIDE NOTE: Check out '****_The New World!_****' It's in dire need of your reviews.**


	35. Two Kings

**_They say for every end there exists a beginning. It may be small, inexistent, but still, it's there. We just don't look deep enough to notice when it begins. But when we do, we then realize, that the world is just one big cycle, endlessly revolving…_**

**_TWO KINGS_**

**_TIMELINE – SOMETIME AFTER THE THIRD SHINOBI WORLD WAR_**

**_UZUSHIOGAKURE_**

The ruins of Uzushiokagure were as the description gave it. It was a ruin of a village once proud of its heritage, its bloodline. The village was destroyed completely, pillars that held the once prestigious Hall of the five elders torn down, and destroyed completely.

The buildings were destroyed completely, or crumbled due to time being a factor.

The oceans that were the natural defense against infiltration flowed to the bank of the large island, unheeded by anything.

It went without description, Uzushiokagure was a shadow of itself.

It was deep in the Uzumaki ruins, in the hall where Uzumaki Kuragari was sealed. The hall compared to the ruins in the village looked still in shape, the pillars inscribed with seals that were responsible for its durability over time.

A huge seal inscribed in the middle ground of the hall was seen. It was a circular runic structure that seemed to be an otherworldly work of art, used to bind an anomaly to the shinobi nations to the earth, hoping to seal him forever.

For a while it was silent, seeming that nothing significant was about to happen.

That was before the entire seal glowed red, and cracks began to form, starting from the epicenter of the seal, before it spread to the ends. A gravitational force was drawn to the center to the point that the pillars holding the building cracked in response to the pull.

With time, given the intensity, the earth gave way, caving in and breaking into the seal. Dust and wind began to pick up in the hall, a loud and deafening sound felt throughout the entire seal. The pillars looked as if it was going to give way, due to the cracks that deepened, but it stood its ground. With time, the tremor felt in the hall slowed down to a silent halt – with the dust and wind dying down slowly.

The dust faded to reveal a human sized black void which was now the only thing at the base of the hall, and just when it felt like nothing tumultuous was about to happen, the seal glowed even brighter.

**_BOOOOMMM!_**

**__**A huge explosion rocked the halls, threatening the integrity of the seals aiming to ensure its sturdiness. A huge amount of voluminous smoke was emitted from the hall, blocking everything from view.

For a while it was silent, nothing of note occurring.

A moment later, a silhouette slowly crept out of the black void, tiredness visible in his mobility as he lifted another body to the earth. The dust slowly dissipated to the skies as Kuragari was seen on his knees and hands, his eyes looking unfocusedly to the earth.

_Where… am I?_

His eyes looked lost, manic, in frenzy. His fingers dug into the earth that seemingly gave way, his mouth opening in recognition at the feeling.

_A feeling… This is… earth… huh._

He tried to muster some words out of his lips only for nothing incoherent to be formed.

He exhaled slightly and lifted his gaze to look out to his location, only to find himself in the same hall he was sealed in.

Only that he couldn't remember.

_Where am I?_

"You don't know?"

His eyes widened at the voice as he shifted his gaze to his side, seeing Shina smiling beside him. Again words could not be formed in his lips. He looked to his side to see her dead body staring back at him, the same smile that he was used to, looking back at him.

Shina looked to her body. "Well, that's a bit of a bummer, I'm dead huh."

"Wha-" Kuragari mouthed off hoarsely only for weakened coughs to escape from his lips. It went on for a while till Shina placed a palm to his back.

"Calm down."

His eyes widened at the feeling. His lips trembled.

"I… You're dead, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, aren't I? Shina commented, looking to the dead body beside Kuragari, a mirthless smile on her face. "But, does it matter?"

Kuragari looked at her, confusion in his features only for her to chuckle.

"How long has it been? Decades, possibly a century, since we were sealed?" She used her hands to guide him to sit on the cracked earth. "We have been alone for long haven't we? So, it's not a mind brainer that you would create me as a companion, to help you."

Kuragari looked to her before closing his eyes, a lone tear falling out of his right eye.

"I…I really… miss you, Shina."

"I can't say for myself, can I?" She remarked, looking again to her dead body. "I really wonder how Sayomi is doing. If she is alive or dead, or if any our family really exists out there."

Kuragari opened his eyes to the ceiling. The pain he felt being sealed by his closest of friends and that of losing the one he dearly loved riveted through his reddened eyes.

But still, beneath all that hopelessness that threatened to blanket his sight, there was still a glimmer of hope, that she was alive, that the little girl that he knew, grew to be a strong shinobi.

That she was as feared as his father.

"Sayomi… She could be alive, wouldn't she?"

"You would have to go out there to find out." Looking him over, she arched an eyebrow. "You are weakened, severely."

He didn't reply, he just stared forward like he was in a trance. "Sayomi could still be alive, wouldn't she?"

"Are you going to go out there?" She asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder as soon as she noted the confliction in his gaze. "You are afraid aren't you? Afraid of what you would find out, about Sayomi, about the world. Honestly, it's a miracle you can still hold yourself together after all this while." She smiled fondly. "She was what kept your sanity, wasn't it?"

"She has to be alive, wouldn't she?" Kuragari looked to her, a need of an answer shown completely in his orbs completely. He needed to be assured. He needed to know.

"As I said, I can't say."

He looked down in regret to which Shina looked at him, a conflicted expression on her face. She spoke to him. "You know… you would have to let me go, right?"

Kuragari clenched his fist fiercely, a pained look on his visage. "But… I don't want to."

Shina looked at the pain within his orbs to which she nodded. "I understand that more than anyone, I am you of course. But this-" She guided him to look at her dead body. "-is me now. I am gone, but Sayomi could be alive."

Kuragari looked down in tears looking at the cold body beside him.

"If you don't let me go, you would not be able to forge ahead. All I would do is hold you back, you know that right?"

Kuragari slowly reached for her dead body with a trembling hand, before moving to hold her cold corpse in an embrace.

Shina smiled and kissed him on the head. "That's it, let's start slow, eh?"

The entire hall was shown, Kuragari holding Shina's body in tears, the alive interpretation of her in his mind, nowhere to be seen.

He was just alone in the hall, holding a dead Shina in a crushing hug.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_They betrayed me. They all betrayed me…_**

Kuragari looked with an unbelievable expression on to the destroyed ruins of the village. He took in the feeling of the cracks and crevices on the earth, the demolished walls, feeling as if the attack recently happened. Feeling dead wood beneath his palm, he clenched his fist, breaking it completely.

He closed his eyes as he took in the atmosphere of the village.

_This is… not my home._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"What happened to Uzushiogakure?"

Kuragari's inquired, looking to an old man who looked at him with an arched eyebrow. It was night. Brimming fire was seen between them, the man's wife and daughter with him. They were eating as the four discussed over fire. The man answered. "You look like a shinobi, for you not to know what happened to Uzu is mind boggling."

"What happened?" Kuragari asked, irritation visible in his eyes.

"It was years ago, right father?" The daughter spoke out, to which her father nodded his head.

"Little Ryuuka here wasn't born then." The man gestured to his daughter who looked at him with a twitch in her eyebrow. He chuckled at her scowl. "Iwa and Kumo formed an alliance and destroyed them if memory serves me right."

Kurgari clenched his fist. His eyes trembled in anger. _They attempted it again?!_

"Apparently after the defeat of Uzumaki Kuragari, Iwa and Kumo decided to have another try. They succeeded completely." The man looked him over. "Your red hair, you are an Uzumaki aren't you?"

Kuragari didn't answer, his expression completely hidden. The man took it for an answer, adjusting the wood in the fire. "You must have been under a cave for you not to know what happened to your homeland."

Kuragari's frown deepened.

The man sat back with a groan, taking a rag to clean the sooth away from his hardened hands and collecting his meal from his wife. "Thank you, Riza." He turned back to Kuragari who was sitting opposite him. "The survivors can be found almost across the land, I think I met some over in Tea country, not sure of their identity considering they liked to remain hidden these days."

The man's eye brightened. "Ah! If memory serves me right, Uzumaki Mito was one of the survivors."

Kuragari clenched his fist as his eyes narrowed.

"After retreating and admitting defeat, she moved to gain asylum in Konoha, who were all too happy to take-"

**_BAAAMM!_**

The old man's eyes narrowed a bit as the log beneath Kuragari destroyed completely by his chakra force alone, sending sooth and smoke to the air.

"She…" He exhaled deeply. He snarled, looking to the man. "She admitted defeat?!"

The man's frowned. "That's some intense chakra you've got there boy. Do you mind tuning it down a bit? You are scaring my family and making me quite nervous."

Kuragari looked at him incredulously. "Boy? Boy?!" He shifted his gaze to his wife and children who looked at him with fear in their eyes.

A sweat dripped down the side of the man's head. _I've never felt chakra so powerful before. Who is he?_

"I brought them up!" He declared, gritting his teeth. "I made our name known across the world! Destroyed anyone who would dare challenge the Uzumaki! I did it for our clan, and she admits defeat?! She admits defeat at the first confrontation!"

The man's eyes widened. "W…What are you talking about?!" One thing was for sure, this man was speaking strangely.

Kuragari never noticed, or rather, he never cared. He continued. "She made sure to rip my family apart, only to do the same to the clan?! My clan! My rage boils at such a cowardly act, and you dare call me boy?!"

Kuragari's chakra trembled across the earth making the wife and her daughter look at him in complete fear.

The man looked to his family, before turning to Kuragari pleadingly. This was a fight he knew he couldn't win.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to which Kuragari scoffed. "I never knew my words would elicit such a reaction from you. Please, my family, they are really scared right now, whatever I did wrong, I'm really sorry."

"They are not worth it." Kuragari muttered prompting a confused look from the old man. "They weren't worth it from the start." He looked to his fist, a snarl on his face. "They were all cowards from the start, scampering away like maggots as soon as no one was there to protect them."

Exhaling a bit he slowly calmed himself down. Turned his gaze to the man. "Old man."

"Y…Yes?" The man gulped.

"Tell me, when Uzumaki Kuragari was _defeated_-" He chuckled. "The clan rejoiced, didn't they?"

The man simply replied, an apprehensive expression on his face. "The world rejoiced."

"I see."

He closed his eyes in affirmaation. _Despite my sacrifices, what I had to be to protect them, they rejoice? _Kuragari chuckled out mirthlessly, looking to his palm.

"Tell me, old man." Kuragari asked prompting a nod from the man who sighed in relief that his aura was gone. "You told me, that the Third Shinobi World War ended not too long ago, right?"

"Yes."

Kuragari nodded his head. "You are a shinobi. Am I wrong?"

"I _was_ a shinobi." The old man corrected, looking down in thought, thoughts he never wanted to go through again. "Due to the war, I couldn't become one anymore. I'm heading to the Land of Iron, at least there, I could live peacefully… somewhat."

"Let me ask you a question. Is it wrong for me to both love and hate the world at the same time? To despise every bit of the chaos but at the same time marvel at the peace that really brings out the beauty of the land?"

The man arched an eyebrow at the question. He sighed, responding to the atmosphere that was no longer tense. He looked to the fire. "I think I get what you are saying. But, we do not have the power to change the world do we?" He looked down in defeat. "The war was horrible, and to think we lived through three of it now, is unbelievable."

"So you think it's impossible." Kuragari asked.

"I'm saying it would take the will of many people in other to achieve peace, but, at the long end, we wouldn't. People are unpredictable you see-" The man commented. "Cooperation never lasts."

Kuragari nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly. So free will, is the main obstacle to this big impossible dream of ours. The fact that they all think that this world is theirs to mold makes it… _revolting_."

_This world would never be worth it._

"You should go to the land of Iron while you can old man." Kuragari responded, while walking away from the forest. "If you've deduced who I am by now, you'd know that things are just beginning. If you haven't, you thank your lucky stars that you survived."

Kuragari vanished into the darkness, leaving the nervous expressions of the family.

"W…Who was that?" The woman asked, holding her knocked out daughter close to her in fright while looking at her husband in fear. The old man looked on with widened eyes to the path Kuragari took off.

"Sachihiro!" The woman called out, gaining his full attention.

"That…" He trailed off in shock. "That is someone that shouldn't be alive."

"What?" She asked in confusion and fear. "What are you talking about?!"

"It doesn't matter right now. We get to Iron as quickly as we can."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Tobi looked forward to see Uzumaki Kuragari looking back at him, a scrutinizing eyebrow on the Uzumaki's expression.

"So how did you find me?"

"I have my resources." Tobi replied to which Kuragari's eyes narrowed.

"That voice…" He muttered. "Naturally I would ask if you are Uchiha Madara. But I already know the answer."

"You know my voice."

Kuragari smirked, walking around Tobi whose eyes followed him. "I never forget an old foe's voice, especially if it's someone I think deserves every full brunt of my rage."

"But, you are not attacking."

"No, I'm not. You see, I'm severely weakened. After what you and Hashirama did after plotting with Mito, the seal has really brought me down to my lowest. All I can just do at this moment is not much, I'll need time to recover, a lot of time."

"Not wise to tell an old foe."

"That technique." Kuragari muttered. "The one you used to appear here, it's some sort of space time technique."

"Astute."

Kuragari hummed at the compliment, which rather sounded condescending. He walked around Tobi till he was right where he was at the beginning.

"I figured." He commented. "And considering your feet weren't making an imprint currently on the earth, I can assume a variation of the technique. Though now that it is touching the earth, you believe you can take me on now that I revealed that I am weakened. No need to fear huh."

Tobi didn't answer.

"Silence at times is a confirmation. So tell me, Madara." Kuragari chuckled. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Ask you to join us."

"Ah." Kuragari mused taping his foot on the ground. "You have a plan."

"Yes." Tobi answered. "A plan, to achieve world peace. My plan of Infinite Dreams."

"Infinite dream?" Kuragari's eyes narrowed. "You plan what Otsutsuki Kaguya intended earlier on this world, or basically, you are planning to enslave them huh."

"Something like that."

"Something… like that, huh." Kuragari chuckled out. "You know, I have a similar dream to that. Of course we believe human cooperation is impossible huh."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem."

"No, actually it is a problem." Tobi's lone eye narrowed behind the mask. Kuragari continued. "I wish for the same dream. And being as I am, I believe there is no need for two kings, am I wrong?"

"You are weakened." Tobi pointed out. "Trying to take me out is futile."

"We have become so powerful to not imagine that the use of the smallest ninja arts are very important. You see in the Uzumaki clan, we dabble in seals to the point, it becomes like blinking our eyes. We can do it, unconsciously. Of course one has to know a couple in order to graduate, I was a special case of course."

"What are you getting at?"

"I never gave up on those though. When I was finally allowed to become a shinobi, I had to do them of course. And one of them, was a restriction seal."

Tobi's eyes narrowed, before his eyes widened. _I can't move!_

"I was enamored with the mere concept of restricting anything in the world, stopping its motion, making them feel helpless. But, it was too… archaic, too weak for my liking. Hence the one you are in currently." Kuragari chuckled at the shock he could sense from Tobi.

"You Uchihas and your pride. So foolish. Also, what I would also say, is that I would recognize Madara's chakra signature anywhere. He was pretty impressive to get my attention. And while yours has a tiny relation to his, it's nothing like his. You-" Kuragari affirmed with a victorious smirk. "-are a lot weaker compared to Uchiha Madara. Which begs the question-"

Kuragari looked interested at the turn of events. "-Who are you, to want to impersonate him?"

Tobi looked down in shock at the seal that was around him. His eyes then widened. _When he walked around me!_

Kuragari walked into the seal and approached Tobi looking to the sharingan eye right through the hole. He laughed out.

"Genjutsu is pointless. That's why Madara never bothered with it against me. Now-" Kuragari placed his palm to Tobi's head. "-Let's see into your head."

Tobi's lone eye widened as he felt his heart begin to give out. He felt completely weakened, feeling the need to collapse, but the seal kept him upright. "W…What are you doing?!"

"Quiet now, you are messing with my concentration." Kuragari commented. "Hmmm, Uchiha Obito huh." He smirked. "I see… Akatsuki."

Kuragari laughed out. "Madara didn't really tell you about me, did he? You have just heard about me from legends. That, boy, has become your downfall. Don't worry, I'll impersonate you for a while, no one needs to know that I am alive at the moment. Your memories has really helped me in knowing where I need to be right now. And don't worry about Konoha."

Kuragari grinned. "**I would take great pleasure in carrying out your plan.**"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

A large area of land was seen. It was composed of numerous mountains, plateau and valleys; the entire landscape been suited for hideouts. The mountains gave opportunities for numerous caves as they all were shown with varying degrees of stalagmites and stalactites.

Inside a particular cave, an entrance was seen carved almost perfectly; obviously the work of Ninjutsu. Water dripped in minimal quantities to the hard earth underneath it. Its dripping sounds echoing throughout the cave.

Two silhouettes were seen speaking to each other; one was sitting while the other stood in front of him. There was no light to show if it was day or night; it was just dark, or which voice belonged too who.

The scene cleared to show Kuragari looking at Madara who was sitting on a chair made out of rock. Madara looked aged, someone who looked like death was coming to him.

"It's astounding really." Kuragari muttered in awe. "Your willingness to live. You killed yourself, if Obito's memories are anything to go through."

Madara frowned. "Kuragari."

"You put him in a genjutsu huh." Kuragari chuckled, "You never died did you? You don't trust him to carry out the plan, is that why Zetsu was asked to aid him, I wonder? I always had a nagging suspicion that you weren't dead yet, using that statue to keep yourself alive."

"You survived."

"I broke out of the seal, even if it took a long while. I plotted out many versions of your death but I figured later on it was pointless. Everything was… pointless. You left Konoha to my amusement. Things are really not what I expected it to be when I broke out of the seal."

"Nothing ever goes as planned."

"No it doesn't. I am going to kill you, you know that. But before I do that, I have a question for you."

Kuragari looked on with a wrathful look. "**Did Konoha have anything to do with Iwa and Kumo's attack on Uzushiogakure?**"

For a while, Madara was silent, before he spoke.

"Your clan's power was a threat to the Shinobi nations. Just a village holding such destructive ability in sealing was incomprehensible."

Kuragari closed his eyes. "Surely Hashirama was against it."

"He never knew about it."

"It was Tobirama then huh." Kuragari mused, before nodding his head in gratitude. "Thank you, Madara. That helps in setting my priorities."

"It's my time to die then."

"Death…" Kuragari muttered, waking to the chair. "That is what you have tried to escape up till now. Well now death has found you. You will be an obstacle to my goals, goals that I am trying to achieve. You are a relic of the past that will have no purpose in this world."

A slight chuckle rang through the caves as Madara remarked. "And so are you."

Kuragari muttered. "There is a difference between us. My power far exceeds yours and I am someone who can stand to the tests of time. Of course you know right?"

**_HIDDEN UZUMAKI SECRET ART: PURGATORY_**

A dense chakra filled the surroundings as the entire scene faded to black.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Kushina couldn't move as she lay on the floor, mysterious black chains erupting from the floor chaining her to the earth.

"Who are… you?" Kushina asked weakly.

"Someone who will conquer this world" Kuragari replied with no emotion in his voice. He walked towards her. "Sure Minato will be taking long; his hirashin seal on your stomach is very powerful. And I cannot take it out without killing you, but I need you for a purpose before you die. So I just tampered with it."

"What do you want?" Kushina spat out blood as she looked upward to her captor, shivering a bit as she looked into his lone eyehole, nothing visible from it. She could feel the darkness lurking underneath that mask, and it scared her; but she wouldn't waver, not when Naruto was waiting for her.

"Something that was taken from me years ago, world domination." The man replied outstretching his palms. "For that I will need the Kyuubi."

Kushina's eyes widened. "The seal gets weaker at childbirth, making it easy for the tailed beast to erupt. But, I can see that you freed it. Hmm, what a change of events; you must have a lot of trust for the Kyuubi for you to free it. Well, that makes things easier."

Placing his palms on the belly of Kushina, a black aura emerged as it sank into her belly.

**_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

A scorching pain went through Kushina as she screamed, writhing helplessly on the ground. Foam began to form on her mouth as her pupils visibly went to her forehead.

"Well… come out. **_KYUUBI!_**"

Inside Kushina's mindscape, the place seemed to be rumbling as cracks began to emerge from the nimbus sky, the entire area turning blood red. As Kurama growled.

"This power! Kushina's mind is been broken!"

As if called by gravity, the entire 'sky' quickly collapsed, and a sewer was seen; with pipes rummaging through the region.

Kurama grunted as he was pulled out with such a great force it created a massive shock wave in the area, flattening the nearby trees.

Kuragari seemingly nodded in satisfaction, looking up to the clearing debris to reveal the nine tailed beast, Kurama looking down in rage.

"Kyuubi, huh."

"You little shit!"

Kurama roared moving his claws to the masked man's position already maneuvering around a frothing Kushina crushing the ground beneath it.

_What the…?_

Before Kurama could react, Kuragari silently appeared on its nostril, looking deep into its eyebrow. Deactivating the Sharingan, he muttered.

_Good… now._

**_Hidden Uzumaki Secret Technique: Enchanting Entrapment!_**

Kurama felt a powerful will override his own, burning through its skull as it roared in fury,

**_This power! It feels almost like the old man's! Who is this?!_**

The black chains holding Kushina seemingly vanished as she panted, looking through half lidded eyes seeing Kuragari who commanded.

"Now Kyuubi, go forth and trample Konoha!"

Kurama yelled as its huge chakra spiked. The destruction of Konoha imminent.

With a blast of chakra, Kurama vanished from the spot as screams were head in the distance, roars of Kurama being heard.

_Hmm? _The masked man turned around, seeing Kushina stand up slowly.

"Do you think you will get away with this?" Kushina asked blood spilling out of her lips, while she looked at the masked man in fury.

_That look…_

Shina passed through his memory.

_You are Sayomi's child huh. What a pity. For you to betray me, serving the same village that was behind our destruction. It doesn't matter anymore, this world does not deserve it. She is going to die, unfortunately._

_An unnecessary sacrifice._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Come! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto sped forth with such intense speed Kuragari had to blink in surprise, but quickly regained his bearings and used his right palm to block a punch from Naruto – the collision emitting a short clap sound.

"You have gotten stronger." Kuragari muttered.

"I just realized something." Naruto muttered, dissipating into smoke to Kuragari's shock who turned around in alarm only to be met by a concussive punch to the right side of his face.

_He erased his presence completely!_

**_CRASSSSSHHHH!_**

Naruto roared, sending Kuragari into the earth. He grinned muttering through a chuckle. "You talk too much."

Kuragari quickly vanished, appearing a slight distance away, only to blink as Naruto was seen above him, coming down with a violent axe kick.

**_RAAAARGH!_**

Kuragari skillfully deflected the axe kick to the side – Naruto's feet shattering the ground beneath him. The younger Uzumaki grunted as a roundhouse kick sent him flying away across the flattened earth of Amegakure.

Before he could collide with the earth, Naruto quickly placed his palm on the ground, using it to perform a flip to regain his bearings.

Exhaling sharply, he looked to where Kuragari was only to see nothing. Shifting his eyebrows rapidly to all sides, he quickly crouched as a punch went over him.

Naruto quickly rolled sideways as a stamp kick shook the earth where he initially was. Getting up and raising his palm, he deflected a swift punch meant for his skull to the left and attempted a right elbow attack to Kuragari's face who blocked it with a left palm.

Naruto swiftly retreated, and attempted a roundhouse kick to which Kuragari had reciprocated, their attacks colliding. Kuragari then used his leg to circle around Naruto's to his shock, drawing him closer.

Naruto was met with a strike to the side of his skull, making him see stars for a bit. Kuragari capitalized, and went for multiple swift strikes to the sternum, earning a pained reaction from Naruto.

Naruto staggered back a bit, but crouched in response to the incoming punch which went over his head.

**_Wind Release Great Breakthrough._**

Kuragari vanished as the wind attack rippled across from Naruto's palm, sending a great degree of dust to the air.

Landing right behind Naruto, he connected a kick to his gut, causing Naruto to explode in response. Kuragari was sent away from the shockwave, skidding to a halt in a distance. He looked ahead, his eyes narrowing in examination.

_An exploding clone?_

He jumped up as two hands burst from the earth and quickly removed a kunai, going for a stab as soon as he went down.

Stabbing through the earth, a plume of smoke emerged from the earth causing him to click his teeth.

_Where is he?_

He looked around only for his eyes to narrow in response. He shifted his head to the left, evading a kunai that was thrown from his blind spot. With a supreme show of skill, he quickly coiled his right index finger through the ring at the handle, and used the kunai to block a thrust from Naruto from behind.

Sparks emerged between the two combatants as they looked to each other seeking victory.

Naruto grinned and used his free left hand to make a ram seal.

Kuragari's eyes widened at the seal that emerged from the earth.

_Restriction?_

Due to a bright light from above, he quickly looked up to note a large chakra sphere coming towards his position.

**_Great Spiraling Ring._**

Kuragari smirked at the technique.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_**

The orb tore right through the earth exploding into gigantic conflagrations that shook the earth. The lightshow receded after a while as Naruto landed to the earth. Noting the voluminous amount of smoke that rippled to the skies, his eyes narrowed in thought.

_Why do I feel like he's still alive?_

"Using my own seals against me." Kuragari chuckled from behind causing Naruto to blink and turn to see Kuragari marveling at the technique. "I must admit, when Zetsu showed it to me from Kakuzu and Kisame's battle with you, I was impressed." He smirked. "And now, I'm even more fascinated at the technique you created."

Naruto frowned. _How did he get away?_

"Now." Kuragari smirked, forming a snake seal with his two hands. "Let me show you one of my big ones."

**_Uzumaki Sealing Art: Earth's Unyielding Core._**

For a second, there was nothing, until the earth began too tremble. Naruto looked on in shock at the way the earth shook, it was a huge tremor, similar to the precedent of an earthquake.

_What?!_

He staggered a bit at the great unbalance he felt, even the walls of Amegakure began to lose integrity, sections of it collapsing.

Forming a seal of confrontation, Kuragari muttered. "Witness a true natural disaster."

**_Earth's Wrath._**

At those words, the earth caved in with a high intensity as an intense shockwave overtook the entire land, flinging Naruto away from his initial position. Naruto grunted as he collided with the earth painfully, due to the vibrations that it kept emitting.

With the gravitational pull increasing to astounding levels, Naruto was finding it hard to get up. The earth began to split apart at different sections of the village. It spread rapidly, and with time, the earth underneath Naruto gave way aiming to swallow him up.

Naruto grunted and grit his teeth as he fell towards the black void. Kuragari looked impassively to his descending form as he was slowly covered by the earth. He shared a look with Naruto who looked at him in defiance.

"This is your end."

The earth swallowed him up and aimed to shut completely, crushing him within.

Kuragari frowned as a huge explosion emerged from the enclosing earth. His eyes widened, spotting Naruto rocketing towards him through the wind.

Crouching, he quickly went through a series of hand seals, and placed his palm to the earth.

**_Defense Pillars._**

Multiple black pillars jutted out of the earth, forming a wall between the two combatants. Naruto collided with the barrier, shattering it to bits and headed to Kuragari who was all too ready for him.

To Naruto's surprise, Kuragari moved forward to meet him midair and sent him to the earth with a clothesline with such power, Naruto caused a huge indentation on his body on thee earth. Naruto shook of the incoming migraine and sent a shockwave of chakra throughout his surroundings, stunning Kuragari who did not expect the maneuver, and as a result, was sent careening away.

Naruto swiftly got up and sped after Kuragari who was just getting up only to see stars as a vicious punch from Naruto sent his head sideways. Naruto quickly capitalized, using his feet to give a forward stamp to the former clan leader's gut, sending him to the earth.

Going for a punch, Naruto was stunned as it was caught by Kuragari, drawing him in and quickly turning the tables. He collided his elbow to the side of Naruto's skull, making him to grunt. Naruto staggered sideways but Kuragari reached for his arm, grabbing it and pulling him close and gave decisive punches to the side of his head before kicking him away.

Naruto was completely disoriented even before he crashed into the earth feeling a slight dislocation in his right shoulder.

Sensing Kuragari making his way before him, he quickly wove single hand seals with his left hand.

Kuragari reached Naruto and attempted a kunai strike, only for it to break upon colliding with a metallic white dome that protected him from view. Kuragari's right hand stung at the reaction, his right palm twitching as a response.

Frowning, he looked ahead to see spikes jutting out of the dome, before they were launched at all sides towards Kuragari who maneuvered around them, and in assistance, used his left hand which held a kunai to deflect some of them.

Feeling a rip, he looked down to note some of the launched projectiles succeeded in ripping through the base areas of his cloak. He smirked and performed a back flip as a rod large enough to cleave him in two ripped through the earth in his earlier position.

He looked ahead to note the dome still in effect.

_Still protecting himself? No, he's planning something._

Going through a series of hand seals Kuragari pointed a finger to the dome.

**_Lightning Release: Lighting Assegai._**

A long projectile, reminiscent to a spear, but made of lightning pierced through the air at top speeds and ripped through the dome.

Suddenly the earth he was on caved in, causing great unbalance to his body. Kuragari regained his bearings only for Naruto to burst out from the earth right behind him and went in for the strike, placing his palm in front of Kuragari and gathering a sphere of wind within his fist. He moved for a point blank strike.

**_Wind Release: Killing Shot!_**

Kuragari recognizing the technique quickly maneuvered around it by ducking swiftly to Naruto's shock. He successfully evaded the technique that ripped through the air before dissipating.

Kuragari who was within close range to a helpless Naruto quickly gathered chakra in his palm and grinned.

**_Lightning Release: Destructive Artistry!_**

Naruto quickly channeled wind chakra through his body to try and tone down the effects of the technique to his body. It was going to hurt, and he knew it.

**_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_**

A lightning explosion emerged from Kuragari's palm, enveloping Naruto completely in its blueish illumination.

The earth quaked considerably as Naruto was sent careening away from the region. He crashed deeply into the earth, heaving a great deal of debris to the atmosphere.

Kuragari looked at the after effect of the technique and began to walk to Naruto's position. Naruto coughed out painfully as his healing factor kicked in in full force. Although it helped in healing most of the wounds, the pain still riveted in full force through his body.

And it hurt.

Gasping he tried to stand on his feet to which he staggered down.

"Lightning is one of the most destructive techniques to the human body." Kuragari spoke out, reaching his location. "It can keep you in pain for long but you'd not be dead yet. It also is beautifully aesthetic, really pleasing to the eye."

Naruto stood up painfully to his feet looking to Kuragari in defiance. "That look." Kuragari smirked. "Just like your mother's."

Naruto roared out and went for a right punch, fully rejuvenated to which Kuragari swiftly moved to the left, evading him. Naruto quickly slid out a kunai in a back grip and moved it to strike him between his eyes.

Kuragari quickly slapped his hand upwards, causing Naruto to let go of the kunai which was above them. Kuragari then coated his palms in wind and slashed across Naruto's chest causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

A pulse of wind from above, caused Kuragari to look upwards noting the kunai that was there earlier transformed to Naruto who was right above him looking at him with his palm outstretched, a grin on his face. Kuragari's eyes widened, the moment slow between them.

**_Wind Release: Heavenly Palm Strike!_** Naruto commanded and a large palm, made of wind crashed against Kuragari, sending him to the earth and creating a huge indentation in the earth. Naruto roared out, pumping more chakra into the technique causing it to go deeper into the earth.

The dust and debris that rose up to the air were pushed apart by the shockwave completely clearing the area so the after effects of the technique could be seen.

A huge palm was seen on the earth, carved perfectly as a result of the technique.

Naruto was seen at the edge of the crater, overlooking the technique. He then jumped down into it, walking towards Kuragari's unmoving mass. He then stopped halfway as he noticed movement from Kuragari's figure.

Naruto tensed, slowly going into a stance as Kuragari slowly got up, his cloak completely torn to shreds, leaving him with a sleeveless black vest that had a red Uzumaki sigil on the back of it, and a partially ripped trouser.

Naruto looked with widened eyes as he saw black markings on Kuragari's hands, resembling runic inscriptions. _What are those? Don't tell me… Suppression seals?!_

The cuts on his arms slowly closed up as Kuragari chuckled. "I'm guessing, Kakuzu never figured out a way out of this."

Kuragari used the back of his hand to clean the blood that flowed from his lip. Looking at it, he swallowed the one in his mouth and smiled.

"It's been a while since I ever tasted my own blood, a really… long time. You have really grown Naruto."

He turned towards Naruto his face slowly becoming serious. "Fine then, I'll take you seriously, no more second rate techniques."

Naruto frowned, feeling the incoming stress the battle was going to put on him.

"Prepare yourself." Kuragari muttered going into a stance. "For you get to fight me as Uzumaki Kuragari."

Naruto stilled his breath as Kuragari stood in his stance, a deathly serious expression on his face. The seal on his right arm began to steam, disappearing slowly, leaving the one on his left, untouched.

"Here I come!"

With an incredible amount of chakra unlocked from his body, Kuragari roared out.

**_Wind Release: Nature's Injustice!_**

Naruto shielded his gaze as a huge wind storm picked up, enveloping the entire battlefield which spread to the entire village. It picked up the crushed debris of the village and sent them to random locations, flinging them around.

Naruto grunted, closing his eyes and trying to sense sense Kuragari, but a frown emerged from his face.

_He erased his signature, no, it's his inherent bloodline. His true power is released. It's not like mine that I need to activate, no, this is just his power coming in full form. Sensing such an incredible amount of chakra but at the same time not been able to sense him._

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration.

_It's like trying to find a gold colored grain of sand in a desert!_

His eyes widened and turned back only for a vicious punch to send his head careening sideways, making him spin around, uncontrolled. He was stopped however by Kuragari grabbing his hand, not letting him go so easily.

Using his free left hand, Kuragari wove single hand seals and immediately a purple glow emerged right underneath them.

**_Purification of all!_**

Naruto's eyes widened, recognizing the technique. A huge white column violently jutted out from the earth right underneath him and went to the skies.

Kuragari looked upwards, his eyes narrowing at the wood that shattered around him, Naruto evading it with a substitution.

**_Creation of all things: Pillars._**

Kuragari's pupils shifted randomly, looking through the windstorm to note multiple white pillars jutting to the air.

Sensing one about to emerge right underneath him, he stamped his foot right on the earth, destroying it before it could even begin its ascent.

Clasping his arms, he grinned.

**_Fire Release: Destructive Flame Formations._**

Aided by the windstorm, multiple columns of fire burst right out from the earth, aiming to destroy everything within sight. The winds just fed it more and more as it grew to become a huge fire storm.

Naruto who was on one of the pillars widened his eyes at the incoming technique. He quickly summoned four clones who nodded as one disappeared before he wove multiple hand seals with the others. All of them facing a particular direction at the impending conflagration.

**_Water Release: Great Colliding Waves!_**

Four huge water waves emerged from the individuals, moving towards the fire in succession. The two nature techniques collided against each other heaving a great amount of steam to the surroundings.

Naruto quickly unsealed a scimitar and blocked a vicious strike from Kuragari, to the point his palms actually felt numb. The clones surrounding him disappeared completely due to Kuragari taking them out before they could even notice.

Sparks emerged between the swords as they vied for superiority. Naruto gritted his teeth at the strength contained within the veteran before him. Kuragari withdrew his sword and brought it down in a descending swing to which Naruto blocked, a pained expression on his face at the force.

Noting his hands were occupied, Kuragari quickly used his foot and kicked Naruto away, sending him crashing through the pillars and into the mist.

Kuragari swiftly spat out a water wall at the fire blaze that emerged from the position Naruto fell through, the heat was so great, the mist began to disappear. Kuragari looked down from the pillar to see Naruto panting lightly looking at him fiercely.

Immediately, Kuragari disappeared, causing Naruto to block the strike that would have cleaved him in two had he not brought up his sword to block it. The collision emitted a slight shockwave as the pressure on Naruto's feet caused them to cave in the earth.

The stalemate was short though as cracks began to emerge all over Naruto's sword, his eyes widening at the implications.

Kuragari roared out, breaking through the sword and slashing Naruto across his chest. The force was enough to send Naruto flying away and hitting the edge of the crater they were currently in.

Naruto quickly summoned a reinforced earth wall that cracked at the collision from Kuragari who moved to finish his job.

Feeling a rush of energy, he felt his senses dialed up as Kuragari broke through the wall.

_Better late than never!_

Naruto quickly ducked Kuragari's slash, causing the former Uzumaki Clan head to narrow his eyes in puzzlement.

_He's quicker._

His eyes widened as a force collided ferociously with him sending careening away. He quickly maneuvered, midair, skidding to a halt. He looked towards in Naruto in surprise, his eyes looking calculatedly at the orange rings that as around his eyes.

_This is Nature energy. Just like Hashirama huh._

Naruto slowly went into a stance.

**_Frog Kumite!_**

He sped forth, reaching Kuragari at astonishing speeds, and attempted a punch only for Kuragari to crouch underneath it, and attempt a clothesline, only for a force generated from Naruto to crash on his body, sending him away.

Kuragari this time bounced across the earth, and stopped in a crouch. His eyes narrowed at the attack.

_Something's happening here._

With his eyes narrowing, he quickly deactivated the seals on his left arm, with his eyes glowing slightly. Suddenly, black chakra emerged from his body, before it began to condense, forming a black armor around his body.

Slowly spikes began to emerge from various areas, the bloodline fully activated.

Naruto looked to Kuragari in recognition of the technique.

_It's similar to Toshiro's!_

"You must be thinking how similar it is to my grandson's, but you misunderstand, since he inherited that from me." Kuragari supplied moving to a stance. "I will show you, that his technique was nothing more of an adulteration of mine; an underpowered adulteration!"

Kuragari sped forth, meeting Naruto mid-way, their punches collided, causing the earth beneath them to cave in as a huge **_'clap' _**sound was heard. Naruto quickly removed a kunai with an explosive note with his free hand and threw it to Kuragari's face.

Kuragari simply slapped it away, and gave Naruto an earth shattering punch, its colliding sound resonated with the explosion from the explosive note in the distance. Kuragari who sent Naruto's face sideways, looked stunned as Naruto grinned and span, delivering a brutal back hand punch to Kuragari's face sending the Uzumaki staggering sideways.

His facial expression showed he was disoriented for a bit and Naruto fully capitalized. Kuragari's eyes widened as he saw a bright light emerging from Naruto.

**_Great Spiraling Ring._**

And it connected.

**_BOOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

Naruto was thrown away from the location and out of the crater as a huge explosion shattered the landscape of the battlefield. The effects were greater than the initial due to the augmentation of Sage mode, powering it to even greater heights.

Naruto couldn't halt himself midair. Instead the resulting shockwave caused him to bounce uncontrolled and randomly on the earth before crashing to a stop. A huge trench on the earth leading to his body.

He exhaled slightly, feeling the vibrations on the earth, the technique still in effect. He was nauseous and if not for sage mode hardening his body, he was sure that things would have been different.

He groaned, vomiting slightly to the earth, his sage mode disappearing as a result of its time limit being over. He felt the full brunt of the exhaustion of the battle.

"Fukasaku was right, I needed this to be as a last resort."

The explosion settled, and the huge crater was the only proof of such a devastation.

Naruto staggered up to his feet overlooking the results of the conflict. He was never pushed like this, and he attributed the battle with Kakuzu to be minimal, which was something.

**_SQUELCH!_**

Naruto's eyes widened at the sword that went through his chest.

"Wha…" He looked horrified, shifting his pupils to the bloodied side of the sword that jutted out of his chest. Blood slowly flowed from his lips, his face showing complete incomprehension.

"H…How?"

"We get to be so powerful that even the simplest of techniques escape our mindset. A simple substitution was necessary." Kuragari spoke out from behind Naruto.

A cold wind blew across the battlefield.

"It's over, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kuragari declared as Naruto's eyes widened at his ancestors' final words.

**"You have been defeated."**

**CHAPTER END**

**_Next Chapter: The Conclusion._**


	36. Departure

**_DEPARTURE_**

The wind pulsed slowly through the battlefield.

The flattened land of Amegakure was given a bird's eye view as the result of Pain's _Almighty Push_ was seen. The craters that aligned the various sections of the destroyed village emitted dust to the air as the collisions seemed to have come to a halt.

Right at the center of the village, stood Kuragari and Naruto, with the former sending a sword through Naruto's back.

Placing his left hand on Naruto's shoulder, Kuragari pulled the sword out as he let Naruto fall to the earth. Naruto fell down, face first as slowly, blood pooled right underneath him.

His vision was blurry as he coughed out blood from his lips.

"To think these hands were used to destroy my generation." Kuragari spoke hollowly, looking to his left palm. "I must really be cursed."

He shifted his gaze to a struggling Naruto.

"Your healing factor is not activating. You've noticed that at least." Kuragari remarked, noting the increasing pool of blood. "This sword isn't ordinary, it was forged with this very intention. It drains the life forces of its victims."

Kuragari smiled mirthlessly. "You've used that technique on Kakuzu and numerous targets of yours. It was just modified."

He looked to the trembling skies, noting that rain was about to pour.

"I never intended this for any of you; Kushina, Toshiro. That's the dark price of power apparently. One thing I'll promise you." He assured. "Is that there would be peace. I owe you that I guess."

Kuragari bent down to the earth and stabbed the sword into the ground, before he placed his right palm to the earth and exhaling a bit.

**_Summoning: Outer Path Demonic Statue._**

The earth quaked, vibrating due to the emerging presence on the battlefield. And like it was the beginning of an apocalypse, the earth gave way as the Gedo Mazo slowly emerged from the earth, all its eyes except two open.

"Sabaku Gaara and Fu are the remaining Jinchuriki in possession of their tailed beasts. After this, I'd capture them and complete everything."

He went through a series of hand seals.

**_Transformation: Demonic Life force._**

The Gedo Mazo then glowed green as the chakra within the ten tail's husk began to change.

Naruto who was on the earth, just looked on in silence; his fading blue orbs looking at the statue, unmoving. His skin was slowly turning pale as slow breaths escaped from his lips.

"No…"

**_xxxxRecollectionsxxxx_**

Naruto opened his eyes, noting himself to be surrounded by white.

"Where am I?

His eyes widened as a memory opened up before his eyes.

**_"Wh…at did you do to Miz… uki?"_**

**_"Don't stress yourself sensei. You could say… I 'purified' him."_**

Naruto's eyes widened. _This is… from that night._

**_"We all are human, sensei." Naruto said quietly slowly caressing Iruka's head. "We don't really know what kind of people we are until the moments of our deaths. As we lay in the embrace of death, as death whispers soothing words to us to let go of all things that binds us to this world, we then see our life from a third person's perspective, we judge ourselves at that moment, did I live my life to my expectations... or was my life a failure?"_**

Naruto looked on in realization.

A new memory passed by causing him to turn around.

He was in the forest of the Hidden Leaf village, concentrating chakra within his palms. He was adjudged to be around the age of seven. His clothes were tattered, torn up at numerous areas.

Sweat dibbled down from his head as he looked forward in determination, trying to stabilize the volatile creation within his palms. _Come on! Come on!_

A round sphere of chakra, black in color was within his palms as it began to destabilize. The wind pulsed, uncontrolled around him, brimming up like a tempest.

Naruto grunted as a worried expression graced his face. "Damn it."

**_BOOM!_**

He gasped as a shock wave sent him crashing to a tree. "**Argh!**"

He panted as his shirt was completely blown off and multiple burns were seen across his chest. He heaved in and out at the pain that riveted through his body, further closing his eyes as he willed the tears away.

_It… hurts!_

Slowly, the burns receded, eliciting a gasp from him as he dropped to the floor breathing heavily.

_"__**You were distracted.**__" _

Naruto to grit his teeth as he made his way to his feet.

"It's nothing like that. It's just impossible!" He yelled out in defeat, looking angrily to his scarred palms. "I just can't do it In'ei, just teach me something else!"

_"__**You are stubborn to listen to reason, but you give up after so much tries.**__"_

"I've been trying this for months!" Naruto angrily vented out. "I'm wasting time on a technique that is just impossible! The chakra is just too much! I don't know why you want me to learn this."

_"__**Concentrating on such an amount of chakra is an important step for you to master. If you can do that, your ability with chakra will increase potentially.**__"_

"How?"

_"__**Just trust me on that.**__"_

"You are really being secret about a lot of things." Naruto sighed and drew out his hair in frustration. "Argh! What am I not doing? The other techniques were easier to master!"

_"__**They were easier because I was slowly umping the ante for each technique you learn. This though is the pre-requisite for the big guns and as such, if you can't learn it, you would not be able to proceed. That's why even though it takes up to next year, you must finish this.**__"_

Naruto bit his lips and looked to his scarred hands. For some reason, no matter how his body kept healing, his palms were the only ones scarred. Doubt still crossed his face.

In'ei sighed. _"__**It's just like how you had to learn how to hide your chakra signature before beginning the technique, it wouldn't do for the Hokage to learn of this arrangement of ours.**__"_

Naruto clenched his fist and bit his lip in contemplation. Sighing in resignation he acquiesced.

"Alright."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I've been coming to check up on you but I haven't been seeing you." Hiruzen spoke in concern as he looked at Naruto, noting the hesitation in his eyes. The two were seen in Naruto's apartment, sitting across each other with a round chipped wooden table between them. "Are you alright?"

Naruto widened his eyes at the concern he could see within Hiruzen's orbs. A longing expression was visible on his face as he bit his lip in contemplation. He quickly looked to the ground in conflict with himself.

"It's fake, it's all fake… He doesn't care about me, he's just like the rest of them."

Hiruzen noted Naruto's hidden expression and reached out to him. "Naru-"

"I'm fine old man." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. "I've just been at the Ichiraku's most of the time."

Hiruzen smiled. "I see." Hiruzen sighed closing his eyes in weariness, knowing that his smile was a little forced. "How has your day been?"

"It's been okay." Naruto smiled, squinting his eyes. "I can't wait till when I'd enter the Academy to become a shinobi y'know."

Hiruzen chuckled. "Well you could enroll now."

"R…Really?" Naruto's eyes widened and wanted to accept but-

_"__**No.**__"_ In'ei cut him short. _"__**Not yet, you are not ready.**__"_

"But I want to wait a bit, it's okay right?"

"Of course." Hiruzen smiled. "The later the better to be honest."

Hiruzen smiled and muttered. "Spend the money wisely. I might come sooner than later to see how you're doing. We are getting smothered up with a lot of village matters, but I'd find time to come see you. Is that okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks a lot old man."

"Of course."

Hiruzen walked out and the room darkened.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Why In'ei?"

Naruto muttered looking to the skies in the forest, it was night time and the forest was glowing under the vibrant moonlight.

**_"Why what?"_**

"Why did you choose me? Why did you want to help me?"

**_"Because no matter how one looks at things, we are alike Naruto."_**

Naruto blinked, looking puzzled. "How?"

**_"We are alone."_**

Naruto's eyes widened slowly. "Alone? Where are you?"

**_"Do you really want to know that?"_**

"I wonder." Naruto muttered hollowly. "If you… need a friend."

**_"Friend? You really are naïve aren't you?" _**

Naruto looked to the ground beneath him in sadness. "Is it that bad to want a friend, someone that understands me?"

**_"And if I were to promise to be your friend, till the end, what would it yield?"_**

Naruto didn't reply.

**_"They are nothing more than crutches, unnecessary attachments, that would only cause you harm, and make you more vulnerable."_**

"What are you planning to do with me?" Naruto asked.

**_"Hmm?"_**

"What do you want with me?"

**_"You want to know that badly?"_**

"I just need to know what exactly, is the point of all this? Your lessons, your teachings, your… guidance."

**_"Remember you asked."_**

"What are yo-?"

Naruto lurched forward in shock as images of death and destruction completely dominated his mind. His eyes were dilated completely as pain, hatred completely clouded his mind.

A searing migraine pierced through his skull as he yelled out in pain. Panting in complete fear.

"Argh! Make it stop! Please!"

And it did.

Naruto shivered in fear, his eyes unable to comprehend what he had just seen. He looked to his palms which trembled involuntarily. Words could not escape from his opened mouth, only fright visible on his features.

**_"That… was war."_**

Naruto's eyes slowly closed up as he passed out.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

His cerulean eyes opened staring at the white colored ceilings. He made no attempt to move or look around just staring blankly upwards. All that was on his mind were the images In'ei had sent him, his full expression was observed.

His eyes looked lost, and broken as the images replayed over and over again. In'ei's last words before he passed out, rippling through his memories.

**_That… was war._**

_W…ar?_

He slowly shifted his gaze to look beside him to see Hiruzen sitting beside his bed fast asleep. His eyes slowly widened. _Old… man…_

The images flashed again, the cruelty of the entire nature of mankind observed by his naïve young mind.

In'ei's voice crept in.

_"__**Friends kill each other; families murder each other, and enemies fight till the entire land is destroyed. And the Kage of the villages, although knowing that all war would lead to is nothing but death still proceed to fight.**__"_

Naruto looked at Hiruzen as he seemed to sleep peacefully.

**_"What you saw, rivets through his mind every single day. He remembers everything; when he fought in the Second World War, and led Konoha to the third._**_"_

Tears seeped out from his eyes. As the bright blue orbs began to lose its luster.

**_"I never intended to show you this, even though you had doubts about who the man in front of you was. And even though he might be a person of good intentions, what you should know is that when the time for a fourth war comes, he would not seek to find peace. No, he would go head first, and sacrifice hundreds and thousands of lives that was pledged to him. And as an after effect, your parents died at you birth."_**

Naruto closed his eyes in resignation as In'ei continued.

**_"The sanctity of life is one that should never be handled so carelessly, but we live in a world where the very opposite happens, like it's the norm of the day. This world is already a broken version, of what I intended to be."_**

Naruto looked to the ceiling his expression completely hidden.

**_"I will ask you this again, what is your goal, Naruto?"_**

"You are awake." Hiruzen looked at him in worry. "What were you doing? The ANBU found you in the forest on the ground. What happened?"

Naruto just muttered. "I… can't remember."

Had Hiruzen paid more attention, he would have noticed Naruto's darkened countenance but so consumed with worry muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll get better soon."

Naruto gave a ghost of a smile.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The memory faded as the night he left Konoha with Iruka flashed by again.

_"I don't have any regrets." Iruka said with a straight face. "As you said we are all human, we learn by mistakes we make and continue to evolve to try and avoid making that same mistake."_

_Then he saw himself surrounded by white and in his front was Naruto looking at him smiling truthfully._

_"Those are just words Iruka Sensei, words that don't depict reality. Evolve you say, but some might say evolution is impossible in this world, but I say it is possible. This world exists because of war and this world would be destroyed because of war. This world feeds on war. This world hasn't evolved one bit. They haven't learnt one single lesson from their actions. Greed for power is the reason why there's been a first, second and third shinobi world war, which is also why Jinchuuriki exist."_

_"And who told you that?" Iruka asked. "These words does not seem like they should be coming out of a child like you."_

_"I had a… friend." Naruto spoke. "I don't know where he is, but he left after a while. He taught me all I needed to learn about this world. He showed me that my loneliness was a strength, not an affliction. That I should wear it with pride. That this village was underserving of me. He taught me…" Naruto looked down wistfully. "Everything."_

_Naruto continued. "No matter how small our existence is on this world, this night would determine the reason the entire shinobi world went to war, the day the nine tails mysteriously vanished from the Hidden Leaf Village. This puts Konoha at a very huge disadvantage. And I guess you know why sensei…"_

_Naruto looked at Iruka's shocked face. "Every village thirsts for power and they would stop at nothing to achieve that landmark as the strongest Shinobi Nation by destroying Konoha."_

_"What do you mean by 'the day the nine tails disappeared' Naruto?" Iruka asked, his eyes narrowed "Are you trying to run away to bring forth another war which would tarnish the small peace already existing, are you trying to destroy the power balance in the world?!"_

_Naruto scoffed. "Power balance? Please, Konoha got the greatest share from all the tailed beasts" Naruto declared with all seriousness "This war would be different. If everything goes into plan, this world wouldn't need to fight any other war." _

_Naruto began chuckling "Just the mere thought of going to war would send shivers down the spines of even the strongest of shinobi once they remember the Fourth Shinobi World war. Evolution would be possible then."_

_Naruto then looked forward in conviction, "…and I'll make sure it happens! Whether I'll have to manipulate the people I might love at the end."_

_Teuchi and Ayame crossed his mind as well as an unidentified woman. "Even I would have to make sacrifices. Someone has to change it."_

_"What are you planning, Naruto?" Iruka looked worried. His eyes widened as the surroundings were suddenly restored to its original landscape with Naruto over Iruka's dying body._

_"It's time, sensei" Naruto said simply his hand rising glowing black this time. "It's time for you to evolve."_

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

_"Han!"_

_Materializing there with his sand, Gaara looked Naruto who placed his palm on Han's chest. "What's wrong?"_

_Naruto, looking at Han with his widened eyes spoke, "His seal! It's has a life attachment."_

_Gaara's was stunned as he shifted his gaze to Onoki's dead body. Don't tell me._

_"Onoki tied his life to that of Han. Of all the seals, it had to be this one!" _

_"Why, can't you disable it?"_

_"I… can't!"_

_Naruto looked at Han who smiled through his bloodied lip, "It's no worries"_

_"But!" Naruto spoke worriedly_

_"I accepted that I would kill Onoki no matter what happened to me. I made peace with that a long time ago."_

_"But… you just got free. It's not fair."_

_"Unfortunately, nothing in this world is ever fair." Han spoke softly. "But you said you wanted to create a world that all this wouldn't repeat itself. No useless hatred for Jinchuuriki, wars and the rest of that crap. So Naruto, I want you to promise me, you will ensure the world is a free place."_

_"I promise!" Naruto spoke with a defeated voice_

_Han smiled. "Why the sad face? Besides, I'm dying a free person. To help you with your dream, I will give you a gift. Thank you for existence, Uzumaki Naruto." Han muttered through his bloodied lip, earning a shocked look from Naruto. "Because of you, we can dream of a better future."_

Naruto closed his eyes as a lone tear seeped out.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?"

Naruto widened his eyes as he turned to see Han looking across to him.

"You..."

Han smiled as the landscape changed to show the battlefield of Konoha. "You have really come far haven't you?"

Naruto smiled a bit and looked to the landscape. "Yea, yea I have."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I… don't know."

"You haven't given up, have you?"

"He's stronger than I am." Naruto muttered. "And right now, I really don't see a way out of it."

"Till your heart stops beating." Toshiro's voice echoed causing Naruto to turn in shock. "You must never give up."

Naruto looked around, not seeing Han be his side anymore.

"My mind is playing tricks on me huh." He laughed mirthlessly. "Who knew dying sucked?"

"Think what you want." Toshiro spoke. "But, Gaara, Fu, Haku and Iruka are alive and are counting on you to win, is that a trick?"

"Although the Shinju, or Kaguya tried to suppress your chances of making a connection, you did, no matter how. Even though it's limited to one person or two or ten. They are your companions." Toshiro looked to Naruto who had a stunned expression. "And so when you die, make sure you die in pride."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Cold mist escaped from Naruto's lips as he placed his hands on the earth, pushing himself upwards.

"You…" Naruto hoarsely made out.

Kuragari who was in front of the Demonic Statue turned with his sword in his right hand and saw Naruto, panting slowly. "You choose to stand and face death right in the face huh." He smiled. "Just like your mother."

"I… I am not…" He gulped. "…going to give up that easily." Naruto was pale, his top drenched in blood as his eyes looked blearily. But deep within those tired eyes was a fire, a fire that seemed unquenchable even in death.

Kuragari declared. "Just lie down in peace."

Dark chakra surrounded Naruto as he burst forth for one final attack, the earth quaking at the speed with which he left the earth.

But Kuragari followed his motions clearly.

He swiftly shifted his head sideways, evading a right hand punch that was covered in dense wind chakra, and with a swift motion stabbed the sword straight through his heart.

"It's over…"

Naruto gasped slowly as he smiled a bit, looking tired. Kuragari removed his sword as Naruto rested his chin on his shoulder.

Kuragari shifted his pupils to his blond locks. Nothing Naruto's steadying breath.

Naruto kept his smile as he made out. "Thank… you."

"Hmm?" Kuragari's eyes narrowed at the strange comment. Sensing a foreign chakra, his eyes widened and shifted his head to see Naruto's right palm on the Gedo Mazo, as the bloodied blond muttered.

**_Spirit Absorption._**

Kuragari couldn't move, couldn't react, only able to widen his eyes in shock as Naruto was pulled into the Demonic Statue.

"No." Kuragari murmured out as cracks emerged all over the statue, the Uzumaki legend looking in horror.

"No…" He roared out. "Noooooo!"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

A huge explosion shook the core of the entire battle field as Kuragari, who was at the closest proximity to the explosion was sent away from the sheer force of the shockwave. He crashed to the earth numerous times, bouncing with each collision.

Quickly trying to regain his bearings, Kuragari sent his sword deep into the earth to stop his motion. He stopped abruptly.

**_Nngh! Damn it!_**

He grunted as he felt his right shoulder dislocate completely. He staggered a bit as he stood up, his right hand hanging limp, from his shoulder joint. Looking to it, he frowned, and used his left hand to quickly put it back in place, looking impassive as the joint was reestablished. He reached for his sword which was embedded deep in the ground.

Sighing a bit he shifted his gaze to note the epicenter of the blast, observing a mushroom cloud in the distance.

_I was really blown back huh. He tricked me._

Narrowing his eyes, he sped forth, reaching the region at a very quick speed. Looking around, he could note, that the husk of the ten tails was destroyed to little parts; from the head to its limbs and torso, they were seen across the earth blown apart by the shockwave also.

Kuragari shifted his gaze to the epicenter of the blast, noting the dust mushroom cloud slowly dissipating. Narrowing his gaze, he looked on, spotting a silhouette pushing himself up.

He had impressed expression on his face as Naruto was revealed, the dust cloud disappearing completely. Naruto was seen with his bloodied cloth, his skin tone returning to its original color.

He brought his palm to his line of sight watching it as it glowed blue after a while.

**_It's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto?_**

Naruto smiled closing his eyes in resignation. _It seems you can never be gotten rid of that easily, eh Kurama?_

**_You know it._**

_Good. Now… _Naruto then shifted his gaze to Kuragari who looked at him in contemplation.

Kuragari then closed his eyes and chuckled a bit, looking to him. "How do you feel?"

Naruto looked at him, clenching his fist. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"I have to admit, you surpassed my expectations Naruto Uzumaki. I never expected that attempt. I do not expect to throw you around as I did before. So, I guess, I'm going full out."

The seals on Kuragari's left hand began to glow as Naruto's eyes narrowed. _He's coming at full power huh._

Kuragari exhaled heavily as he felt a huge stress leave his body as his full chakra potency was released.

The entire village began to shake as Kuragari's chakra gained a dark coloration, covering the entire village in its darkness, enveloping Naruto from view.

From a bird's eye view, a huge dome of black chakra was seen as dust billowed around the unrestrained matter of energy. Naruto looked across the earth to note Kuragari looking at him.

"I've had lots and lots of time to study and discover abilities that this power of ours is capable of doing. And I'd tell you, its possibilities are endless."

Naruto looked around as the Kuragari's chakra waved died down slowly. The Uzumaki Clan head slowly shifted into a stance.

"Now come on Naruto Uzumaki! This is our final battle!" Kuragari declared as Naruto slowly walked forward, his expression hidden from view.

"I…" Naruto began as he moved towards his ancestor. "I am going to do it, Han, Jiraiya, Toshiro... Your deaths would not be in vain."

Naruto roared out as pure blue chakra exploded from his body as soon as he sped forth. Kuragari could only see a blue streak of light coming towards him as he braced for impact.

And what an impact it was.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"Wakey wakey."

Fu yawned, before blinking and looking upwards to see Iruka, Haku, Gaara and Sakura looking at her.

Sakura looked bewildered. _Was she just snoring?_

"What?" She asked with her eyes half lidded. "Is it over?"

Iruka just chuckled a bit. "No, Naruto is currently engaging Kuragari in the village."

Fu looked to the direction of the village, feeling the tremors on the earth and smiled. She then scowled, turning to Iruka, "Then why did you wake me?"

"Well I-"

"I was having just the sweetest of dreams then you decide to wake me at the best part. Why does that always happen?"

"Uh-"

Fu sighed in disappointment, before blinking, noting Sakura's presence. "Why's the Hokage with you?"

"I came across her when I was heading to Haku and Gaara." Iruka replied folding his arms.

"And the other Kage?"

Sakura grabbed her left arm in thought, remembering their fates.

Fu looked at Sakura's sad expression, detecting what happened. She winced. "Oh." She muttered awkwardly as an uncomfortable silence dwelt between the five shinobi.

Haku looked at the crater made by the tailed beast bomb and muttered. Ýou really didn't hold back did you?

Fu scowled as Haku smirked. She protested. "He was really strong you see. I had to ask for Chomei's help or I would have died."

"Yea I understand." Haku smiled to which Fu looked on with hope.

"Y…You do?"

"Yup." Haku nodded, I also understand you making a bet on whether or not you were going to use Chomei's power."

Fu grimaced. She was really bad at gambling. She blinked. "What about you, Gaara? Did you use Shukaku?"

Gaara smirked. "What do you think?"

Fu just sighed in resignation. "Fine"

Sakura just looked puzzled at the entire scene. _What the hell is happening here?_

Feeling another tremor on the earth, Sakura looked towards the village where a huge explosion emerged to the atmosphere. She looked awed. _That chakra!_

And just like her, the visual conflagration attracted the attention from each of them, looking seriously to the ongoing battle between the two Uzumaki.

Sakura turned to Iruka. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"We could." Iruka spoke as he looked on. "But, we would just be in the way."

Sakura looked at them, noting their expressions, before turning towards the village, pondering on the current situation. _For you to gain such an amount of truth and confidence. _She smirked. _Make sure you win, Naruto._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The wind picked up.

Naruto placed his palm forward, as a huge lightning spear attempting to rip a hole in his body was blocked. The ground caved in as Naruto narrowed his gaze in concentration, forcing it to dissipate into fragments of chakra.

Kuragari sped on after him, only to note a huge incoming cascade of water heading towards him. He quickly placed his palms to the earth, summoning a humongous earth wall that received the full brunt of the wave.

While in concentration, Naruto slowly controlled the wind around him, slowly levitating him to the skies. He rose his palm to the air and muttered silently.

**_Ying Yang release: Cataclysm._**

The sky began to tremble with chakra, as red lightning went through the skies; the entire land was illuminated in a beautiful shade of crimson.

Kuragari's eyes narrowed as in a feat defying Nature, the sun was slowly being covered by the dark clouds. Suddenly, a gold illumination emerged from Naruto's palm; a large beam of light that split the atmosphere, heading towards the skies, and pierced the clouds, illuminating it brightly for miles in an aesthetic view of orange.

**_Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion!_**

Then Naruto brought his palm down; the large sword of light following, aiming to obliterate Kuragari in one destructive move.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

The shockwave was gigantic, proven further by the way the technique collided and intended to carve itself deeply into the earth. The length of the newly formed crevice was proving to be larger than the diameter of the village.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _He's resisting._

Right on the earth Kuragari was observed to be covered by a huge dome of chakra as he gritted his teeth in defiance, opposing the attack.

Naruto looked stunned. _Unbelievable._

He was further shocked as the stalemate between the two techniques continued for an elevated duration of time.

**_RAAAARGGHHHH!_**

Kuragari roared out and pushed upwards and with a superior use of chakra deflected the sword of light to the earth.

Still on the offensive. Naruto simply placed his palm to the earth.

**_Seismic Breakthrough!_**

The earth caved in rapidly as the foundations of the village was heavily mutated.

Kuragari's eyes then widened as he felt the effects of the technique.

A huge earthquake ran through the earth. The earthquakes began to dig deep into the village as the entire forest in front of the walls collapsed. Just as Kuragari was destabilized on the earth his eyes widened as he looked to the skies.

**_JIGOKU!_**

Tornados emerged from the sky and dug into the earth as flood emerged from the ripped earth making Kuragari to quickly create huge earth pillars the stand on and maneuver. Suddenly he looked stunned, seeing meteors coated with fire descending from above.

Naruto grinned.

"This signifies the beginning of my new world! Vanish!"

Kuragari looked at him and smirked. "You talk a lot for someone who was about to die a while ago!"

Making multiple hand seals, Naruto placed his palm on the ground and immediately the earth caved again, destabilizing the pillars and making them to crumble to pieces. Kuragari frowned, as he jumped to the air noting Naruto's expression.

_He's not giving me anytime to mount a counter attack huh. I need to attack while defending against his techniques._

**_Sword's Graveyard!_**

Multiple white blades rose up in an attempt to skewer Kuragari as soon as he landed, but Kuragari smirked and clasped his hands.

_I have the perfect answer to that._

**_Representation of One's Spirit!_**

Going through a series of hand seals, a dark chakra enshrouded Kuragari as a gigantic humanoid construct, the size of a mountain morphed out of the air. It was colored pure black as all the elements surrounded it completely. A dense matter similar to Toshiro's armor began to cover it completely, resembling the _Sussano_ of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto's eyes widened in thought. _That is…_

"This is the Creation of all things at its apex!" Kuragari declared standing on the head with a grin. "You think you know power?! You don't! You were saved because of a ditch move but you know, when we fought, there was no way to beat me! And this newly acquired power of yours does not do anything to remedy that! I will win!"

Naruto looked at him clenching his fist as Kuragari continued.

"No matter what you intend to do, you only have chakra at your behest, and none of your techniques would come close to this! It took Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara their greatest to try and beat this, and even then, because of some cowardly act, they managed to win!"

Naruto slowly dropped to the earth as Kuragari looked at him from above in a disdainful manner. "You will never win this, Uzumaki Naruto.

"It seems you don't truly understand your position." Naruto muttered before glowing as a red coloration cloaked his entire body. _Kurama!_

**_Feels good to be back!_**

_The Nine Tails?_ Kuragari looked on with a grin as Naruto was completely enveloped by Kurama's chakra, before the tailed beast was summoned out.

"Is that it?"

Kurama looked at Kuragari and grinned, its titanic form equaling Kuragari's creation in size.

"I'll be glad to crush you, you little brat!"

Kuragari just scoffed and his chakra construct went into a stance sensing an incoming attack.

Gathering chakra at its maws, Kurama let loose a titanic tailed beast bomb that shook the earth, splitting it apart at it sped forth towards Kuragari. Clenching his fist, Kuragari willed his chakra construct to use its arm to deflect the strike, sending it to the earth in a humongous explosion that further shattered the foundations of Amegakure.

Using one of its tails, Kurama went to sweep the creations feet, to send it to the ground but the creature kicked the tail away and willed a humongous lightning sphere to gather in front of it.

**_Lightning's Behest!_**

A wide arc of lightning emerged from Kuragari cutting through the air at brilliant speeds as it aimed to engulf the tailed beast.

**_Wind Release: Heavenly Palm._**

A much larger effect of the technique emerged as the two nature attacks collided, the wind dissipating the lightning. Naruto looked in thought.

_Kurama was able to reform in time, I don't know of the other tailed beasts. I'd have to stall for time. _He looked deep in thought._ Even without a tailed beast, for him to amass such power, he's unbelievable._

**_I'd be fooling myself if I underestimated his strength._**

_How are the other tailed beasts doing Kurama?_

**_They are reforming, but at a slow rate, I have traces of my chakra here, that's why I was able to detach myself quickly from the others, Kokuo would be here soon enough. Until then though, we must either kill him or keep him occupied. No matter his resilience, he will fall._**

Kuragari grinned, seeing his attack repelled. He clasped his hands, as the construct did the same, the clap resounding over a great distance.

**_He's coming!_**

**_DIVINE ART: EYE OF THE SUN GOD!_**

Naruto widened his eyes.

**_BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_**

A bright white light encompassed the entire region as a resounding explosion that shook the earth to their very foundations was heard. The explosion took the shape of a huge dome of light as it continued to expand with Kuragari at the epicenter.

Cracks appeared around the walls as the explosive dome got closer to them before they got disintegrated as the light enveloped them completely.

The wind pulsed as the village of Amegakure was removed from its map.

A huge dust billowed to the skies as the dome dissipated into light. Kuragari looked forward in observation, narrowing his gaze as Kurama had protected the two with its tails wrapped securely around each other.

**_That could compare to a tailed beast's blast._**

Naruto just smirked as the clone beside him dissipated to wind, transferring Nature energy towards his body.

Kurama's chakra construct pulsed as its destroyed tails slowly regenerated back and Naruto outstretched his two hands.

**_Unlimited Spiraling Ring._**

Similarly, his avatar followed suit, as multiple coalitions of chakra surrounded his arms as the elements mixed in together, creating a gigantic attack that dwarfed his _'Great Spiraling Ring.'_

Kuragari braced for impact.

"Let's move, Kurama." Naruto declared and jumped to the air, causing Kuragari to go into a stance – his avatar doing the same.

Naruto roared as he threw the first spiraling dense mass of chakra causing Kuragari to move to deflect it only for his eyes to widen as he thought.

_That wasn't meant for me!_

The attack collided with the earth before him, elevating a huge amount of smokescreen to the skies covering Naruto from view. He quickly moved, jumping up and into the air, through the smoke screen only to see no one.

Widening his eyes he turned back to see Naruto in his avatar right behind him.

**_RARGGHHH_**

With a roar, Naruto connected the attack to the back of Kuragari's avatar, sending him away.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

A huge distance away, the explosion resounded for miles as it dug even deeper into the earth.

Amegakure was not going to be able to be rebuilt. The two combatants contributing in that aspect.

Naruto quickly sped forth as Kuragari staggered upwards, shards of his armor collapsing to the earth.

Kuragari grunted as he felt a huge migraine hit the side of his head. He heaved in and out as he held his head in slight pain.

_Damn it!_ Sensing an incoming chakra, he widened his eyes as he saw Kurama coming down for a punch.

Gritting his teeth, he fought through the pain as he willed his avatar to will its arms up to block the attack.

The earth caved in, with Kuragari grunting at the sheer strength of the Nine tails.

"I am not alone, Kuragari, you are." Naruto declared as Kuragari was sent deeper into the earth, trying to still hold his ground.

Kuragari roared out. "That… is my strength!"

He pushed back as he forced himself back to his feet, straining under Kurama's strength. Naruto was stunned completely at his determination, noting as Kuragari's eyes burned with a fire that showed him standing for his ideals.

And that moment, Naruto was awed. And was more motivated to win.

Kuragari's avatar went for a stamp kick, only for Kurama to stop it with one of his tails. He gritted his teeth as another tail swept him of his feet, causing him to fall to the earth in a huge shockwave. Kurama's other left hand twitched and a huge spiraling chakra formed on it.

Holding him down, Naruto shared a brief glance with Kuragari who looked back him with defiance.

_Even when you fall huh…_

Naruto smiled mirthlessly as Kuragari's earlier words came rushing in.

_"You choose to stand and face death right in the face huh." He smiled. "Just like your mother."_

Kurama roared out as he collided the attack straight into Kuragari's avatar.

_Maybe, I didn't get it from her after all…_

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_**

In a point blank range, the integrity that Kuragari's avatar had failed, unable to withstand two of such attacks from Naruto.

A huge explosion that occurred dug into the earth and sent Naruto away in his tailed beast state.

Midair, Naruto's cloak dissipated as he bounced across the earth, grunting with each collision, before coming to a stop after rolling for a bit, leaving huge skid marks on the earth.

He groaned at the pain that he felt before he felt his bones realign, causing him to sigh in relief. He pushed himself to his feet, staggering a bit as he could still feel the after effects of the blast. Shaking off the sharp pain to the side of his head, he sighed.

_Definitely not a good idea to do that. Kurama, are you there?_

**_I'm here… Apparently, returning to your body doesn't mean we get to fuse as normally as we did before. We are lucky we managed to score a crucial hit, before it ran out._**

Naruto looked to the distance, towards the mushroom cloud_._

**_Besides, I don't think he is going to be getting up after that one._**

Naruto, using a huge amount of chakra, blasted himself to the air as he sped forth to Kuragari's location.

Landing at a close proximity to the blast, he looked around, noting the results of the battle across the land.

"It's unbelievable, isn't it?"

Naruto widened his eyes as he looked to the crater to note Kuragari lying on his back, looking to the skies.

"That such power dwells in human hands."

"You're alive." Naruto commented, noting the broken black shards of the armor around his body.

"Which are you? Happy, or Angry? I can't tell with that expression on your face."

Kuragari grunted, as he tried to shift his body, only to sigh in resignation. _I can't move, huh…_

Naruto slowly walked towards him, stepping into the crater and overlooking his body.

"Is it wise?" Kuragari asked. "I might just be fooling you."

"You aren't like that." Naruto spoke. "And besides, your pride wouldn't do for an enemy to see you lying on your back. You just can't move."

"Heh." Kuragari exhaled. "Not everyone has the unlimited chakra output you got from the Demonic Statue."

The edges of Naruto's lips twitched up a bit. "I lost the battle, you know that."

Kuragari didn't answer, he just stared at Naruto, observing him.

"In'ei… no the Shinju, no Kaguya told me, bonds were useless, that had I set off on my own, just consuming all in my path, my strength would have been unrivaled. Looking at what you've achieved, I couldn't help but muse on her words."

"Do you regret it?" Kuragari asked prompting Naruto to arch an eyebrow. Kuragari elaborated. "Forming bonds with them."

Naruto sighed and slowly sat on the earth next to him, before exhaling a bit in exhaustion. "No." he smiled. "Not one bit."

Kuragari mused. "You say you lost, because I overpowered you on bare strength alone. You resorted to use the Gedo Mazo and in extension the Nine tails, and you see it as a loss."

Soft chuckles emerged from Kuragari's lips before it emerged to pure laughter. Naruto blinked in surprise. "What are you laughing at?"

"You are so much like me, it's uncanny." He gained a smirk. "During battle, we want to use our full strength before we resort to other means, huh. Let me tell you something, Naruto."

Naruto looked to his ancestor who looked at him. "Strength does not come from wining. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength, and that is true victory."

Kuragari sighed, looking at the trembling skies. "Using that analogy, I lost ages ago."

Naruto looked at him, "Why then, did you do all this?"

Kuragari just gave a mysterious smile and pointed out. "You know, taking chakra from this world will do nothing in stopping the wars that are to come. They will keep fighting and fighting, until all they are fighting with at the end, would be sticks and stones. At most, you could say, that when you take chakra from the world, it would sustain peace for the longest time, but, not forever."

Naruto looked ahead in thought, not commenting.

"But that's not what we wish for is it?" Kuragari sighed. "I guess even with our strengths, we are still naïve, just because of this world. I want to know something."

"What?"

"Why did you choose to go along this route, why did you wish to fight for peace, even though most of what you've been met with, is hatred?"

Naruto smiled and looked to the skies, "I wasn't the most well liked person in this world. The people I managed to form bonds with, could be counted with these two hands. But with each meeting, and each bond, I managed to see how precious it was."

Kuragari shifted his eyes to Naruto noting his countenance.

"Never being the recipient of friendships and love, I found those I formed to be priceless, first was Tsunami, then Tazuna, then Iruka…" He looked down in sadness. "And at those moments, I figured that what was so precious to me, people took for granted out there. People who love you, who would give their lives for you, are unfortunately forced to make that decision because of what this world is."

"They are so quick to throw bonds away for materialistic pleasures, for power, for lust?"

"Heh…"

"Kaguya showed me what war was. To think we could be that depraved, is unbelievable to me. So, even though the people I loved hated me for what I became, I'd accept it. I just, I just want them to live in a world where they wouldn't have to live because of predators coming to capture their villages, losing one's parents because of rage, forced to be ostracized by ones parents, and people, and forced to have a failed life. I just wanted to end it."

Kuragari looked to him. "Just for a small number of people huh…"

His breath slowed down as he smiled truthfully, with his vision becoming bleary. "That's…"

Naruto looked to the skies, a lone tear coming from his eyes.

"…really great."

**CHAPTER END**

**Epilogue: Next Chapter.**

**So guys what do you think? Please share your thoughts as to how has the story been to your liking. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for you immense support!**


	37. A New World

**_Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life. If you will sacrifice everything else for it._**

**_A NEW WORLD_**

Konohamaru and Moegi ran across the forest, noting that they were getting closer to Amegakure. They jumped to the top of a tree, right at the edge of the border. They looked at the destroyed landscape from the top of a tree. Noting the huge debris and smoke that billowed to the atmosphere.

Konohamaru looked in awe. "What happened here?"

Moegi just looked on in stunned silence, noting the complete destruction the village was host to. _Naruto._

"Moegi."

Moegi blinked and shifted her gaze to Konohamaru, noting the fierce expression on his face.

"Let's go."

Konohamaru sped forth, moving into the Amegakure, leaving Moegi who looked ahead, noting the destruction to the village. Just from that distance, she could tell Amegakure no longer belonged on the map. Her eyes tried to comprehend just how many lives were lost in that instant.

She looked to the trembling skies, feeling the cool wind that sent the trees to bend slightly. Exhaling slightly, she jumped from the trees, not knowing the events that was about to occur at that moment.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and lifting his face upwards as he felt the cool and refreshing breeze brush against his face, sending his blond hair dancing with its flow. He exhaled softly, as a short smile emerged on his face.

A little drop of water dropped from the clouds, descending with the aid of gravity and met Naruto's forehead, splashing soundlessly.

It was the precedent as rain began to pour down on the earth, dissipating the dust and reducing the heightened temperature of the region.

The landscape was seen as Kuragari lay on the ground besides a standing Naruto, his body unmoving, cold.

_Rain huh. _Naruto pondered with a smile. _How convenient._

He looked downwards to his side to note Kuragari's dead body, slowly soaked by the steadily increasing downpour. He went down, crouching to take a good note of his features, and observed the smile permanently on his face.

He slowly shifted his palm to his head, closing his eyes in meditation, before sealing his corpse on a scroll, and slipping it into his back pocket.

Naruto observed his black top which was bloodied from the chest down, with two large rips observed on his chest. Tracing the two areas where he was stabbed, he felt the scars and smiled at the thought.

The rain soaked his cloths, trying to wash the blood away. A puddle of water was noted to be forming within the crater he was in, with slight drops of blood diffusing through.

Knowing the next course of action to take, he slowly removed his shirt as he stood up, exposing his bare torso. He brought his palm to his line of sight, noting the power within his trembling fist. Clenching it, he swallowed slowly, as a burdened expression was spotted on his face.

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled softly, trying slow his beating heart.

_This is it. _He smiled fondly. _Everything was to this moment. With the Demonic Statue's life force within me, I can do it._

His eyes widened as a number of individuals landed behind him. He turned around in silence, noting his companions as well as Sakura looking at him with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Well you didn't think we wouldn't want to check up on you, did you?" Fu muttered with a smirk to which Naruto smiled in resignation.

"No, I didn't think so."

"Good." She walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder with a concerned expression on her face. "How are you doing?"

Naruto exhaled. "A little anxious."

Haku's gave a quiet chuckle. "Don't worry, it affects even the best of us."

Iruka and Gaara just watched, not seeing the need to say a thing at the moment.

Naruto's gaze shifted from Haku to Sakura, noting the hesitation in her features. He smiled inwardly, musing on her development from the girl he remembered at the academy, to the current Hokage before him.

"They told me of your plan." She spoke out, to which Naruto didn't react. He remained impassive, noting her expression. "I-" She looked down trailing off. "I don't know if it'll work, or not. But…"

"Do you think I'm right?" Naruto asked, causing her to widen her eyes at the statement. She was stunned that he asked for her input to the point that the surprise was seen on her features. Looking to the earth under the rain, she sighed in resignation, smiling in defeat.

"Even if I thought you were wrong, what would I do to stop it? It's… pointless."

Naruto smiled. "I see."

He looked to his companions, noting each and every one of them. "This is it."

Their attention was slowly transfixed on him, noting the burden within his eyes. To them, it was always there, but now it was brought to the fore front of their minds.

This was the endgame.

"Everything, was up to this moment. Our victories, our failures, everything was experienced so we could get here." Naruto closed his eyes. "I don't know what would happen to the world, or what will happen to me, or you guys, but-"

"We accepted to follow you." Gaara interrupted, folding his arms. Naruto's eyes snapped open in surprise, looking to him. "So, whatever consequence we face today..." Gaara smiled. "It's a sacrifice we are willing to take."

"It's not like you to get all nervous, and fidgety, Naruto." Iruka chuckled, drawing the Naruto's attention towards him.

Naruto smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I guess it's not. I-" He clenched his fist. "I just wanted to say…" He swallowed at the emotion bubbling up in his chest, before looking to them, endearment shown in his features. "Thank you."

Fu looked at him, a stunned expression on her face. Her mouth was opened halfway but was unable to let out a single word. It was mirrored by the remaining individuals around him including Sakura, never getting a chance to see him like this.

"You will always be to me… my best of friends."

Fu smiled and wiped the tears that threatened to pour out. "Just shut up and do what you are about to do."

Naruto smirked and nodded before concentrating chakra on his two palms. White flames slowly coated the right five of his fingers, the left coated in black.

"You all should step back a bit."

**_Forbidden Ninja Arts…_**

Naruto heaved in as the multiple inscriptions emerged on his skin starting from his chest to the rest of his body. Fu looked at him with a smile, tears threatening to emerge from her eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to the side in shock seeing Iruka smiling at her.

"You were always too emotional when it came to him, don't worry Fu. It'll be alright."

Fu returned her gaze to look at Naruto, noting the ancient inscriptions engraved on his skin.

_No… it wouldn't._

Naruto clasped his hands, closing his eyes in deep concentration.

**_Extremity._**

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Mabui looked to the picture of C, pondering on the developments that had occurred, leading to the deaths of two of their leaders. She looked to the seal underneath his photo, noting the inscription bearing the word _life_ not glowing. Her eyes were burdened, full of exhaustion at the developments so far. She exhaled and sat on the cushion at the side of the office, relaxing deeply into it, while looking to the ceiling in thought.

_I'm… so tired._

Observing a Prussian bluish glow she looked down only for her eyes to widen as she saw chakra emerge from her palms to the ceiling of the room. Feeling weakness, her eyes widened in alarm.

_An attack?!_

But before she could think any further, she went into unconsciousness.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Back in Konoha, Shikamaru was seen sitting across Kira, weakened expressions on their features. A shogi board was seen between them, untouched, the pieces unmoved. A sake bottle was seen at Shikamaru's side with two filled cups beside them. Shikamaru moved his right palm to the board, before closing his eyes in resignation.

"How are they?"

"Ino and Chouji didn't make it." Kira gave a sad smile, looking to the board. "Saki didn't either."

Shikamaru exhaled deeply. "This world is really messed up."

"It isn't." Kira muttered, prompting a questioning look from Shikamaru. "It's the people that are messed up." He shifted his gaze up to catch Shikamaru's face. "You know…" The edges of his lips twitched up a bit. "Even though he was the one responsible for her death, I could see why he set out to do what he did."

Shikamaru looked at him knowingly. "And you probably would have done the same."

"Over there in the war, I learned to read people unbelievably well. I know what they were going to do before they did it. After seeing the same movements before you get bombed or targeted at, the same symptoms of the town and the people around you – it's a fluid movement. Doors close, people disappear and all of a sudden you're like, 'Ok guys, hunker down, it's about to hit us.' And all of a sudden, you are under fire. So yes, reading people becomes second nature. So, do you know what I saw, when I faced Naruto? What I saw when I looked into his eyes?"

"Probably."

Kira laughed. "Of course you did." His eyes looked down in sadness. "I'm tired, Shikamaru."

"Who isn't?" Shikamaru drank from the cup. "It's good you've woken up. Tell me, who survived?"

"You haven't gone to the hospital to check on them?" Kira arched an eyebrow.

Shikamaru looked down in disappointment with himself. "I just couldn't."

"I see." Kira looked at him before smiling. "Hinata's still in coma but her vital signs are stable, the problem is her injury. It… was pretty messed up." Kira shifted his gaze to the board. "Kiba and Shino are okay, but I doubt any of them would be able to wield chakra again."

"That could be a good thing. And that's it? That's all of them?"

"That's it."

A blue glow enveloped them as Kira and Shikamaru who were already weakened, began to feel a double dose of exhaustion.

"I'm tired… Shikamaru." Kira exhaled deeply as unconsciousness claimed him. "Are we going to die?"

Shikamaru fell into unconsciousness. "Maybe."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Blue streaks of light rose up from the farthest edges of the planet and travelled to the skies. The entire land was slowly been encompassed in a bluish luminescence.

Slowly and progressively, chakra began to be sucked up from each individual, sending them into unconsciousness. They couldn't fight against it, they couldn't resist, all their bodies could do, was unconsciously give up control.

And right at the core of everything was Naruto, closing his eyes in meditation as the large amount of chakra siphoned from the earth, was absorbed into his body.

The effect all over the Elemental Nations kept coming closer to the epicenter of the technique.

Konohamaru looked in the distance to see Naruto with a blue ethereal glow around him. His eyes shifted to the skies, noting the blue streaks of light as it was absorbed into his body.

His looked on in bewilderment, wondering what was going on. _What are you doing, Naruto?_

Just for a moment, he wasn't sure if his eyes was deceiving him or it was just due to the spur of the moment, but he could have sworn he saw Naruto's eyes deep within the slowly forming cocoon of chakra, and his eyes widened in shock.

And with that emotion, the expression he saw right within Naruto's orbs made Konohamaru to understand vaguely. He saw the pain he was undergoing, and he was shocked.

"Naruto!" His eyes shifted to the side as he saw Moegi dash past him and racing towards her mentor during her early years. Iruka and Sakura, recognizing the voice, looked to the distance, noting Moegi moving towards them.

Sakura smiled, noting their presence and closed her eyes in resignation as the technique closed up within the vicinity. _You are a bit late… Moegi._

Chakra enveloped each of their bodies as they felt tiredness enveloping them.

They felt their burdens been lifted up.

Moegi crashed to the earth as her legs gave out. She looked ahead, her vision of Naruto dimming before her. Konohamaru had long gone into unconsciousness, lying on the earth behind her.

_Naruto…_

Chomei looked forwards to see Fu looking back at him with a smile. "I guess… this is goodbye."

**_"We were already prepared for this years ago, and we all fully support him."_**

"Yeah." Fu looked sheepish. "So, would we see each other again?"

**_"Probably… probably not."_**

Fu chuckled lightly as she began to dissipate as well as Chomei. "I see…" She gave a final grin, her eyes closing in thought. "Well then! See ya!"

The Tailed Beast-Jinchuuriki duo dissipated into light as the seal's environs became empty.

Gaara looked ahead to Shukaku smiling fondly.

"You are going to be absorbed into Naruto. Don't give him a hard time."

"Heh!" Shukaku scoffed. "I'm Shukaku the One Tail. That goes without saying." Shukaku looked at Gaara seriously. "Are you going to be alright, Gaara?"

Gaara smiled and sat on the rippled waters in his seal exhaling in relief. He looked ahead to note Shukaku who looked at him. "I'm sure I'll be alright. The technique makes it safe for you guys to be removed without harming any of us, so I'll be alright."

"I see."

"It's nice you care, Shukaku."

"It's probably our last time together, and I want to leave on a good note."

Gaara looked to the rippling waters in thought, gliding his right fingers across the water surface. Shukaku looked at him in contemplation. "I wanted to apologize."

Gaara blinked. "For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry about everything, Gaara. From your birth up to this moment. If not for me, I am certain your childhood would have been-"

"It's okay Shukaku."

Shukaku looked stunned to which Gaara just smiled. "These recent years that we've spent together, made me understand you in a way I had never considered. Sure, I hated you at first, because I was always cast off, due to me holding you."

Gaara gave a quiet chuckle. "Naruto opened my eyes to everything, the fact that you weren't just a mindless beast; that you were like each and every one of us, just older and much more powerful."

"Heh."

"It's okay, and I'm glad, we get to say good bye as friends."

Shukaku looked at him. A glow surrounding him and Gaara, "Friends… huh…"

The bright glow slowly enveloped them completely as the two looked at each other, with grins on their faces.

"Sure thing."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Eventually, the entire land was enshrouded in chakra, tunneling up to the skies and descending to the epicenter of the technique, which was Naruto, who was clasping his hands in deep concentration.

He grit his teeth, trying to bear the toxic effects of the technique. He felt a wide variety of emotions; fear, anger, rage, joy, happiness, pain… it was a lot. The individuals of the land had their burdens released and absorbed into his body.

The runic inscriptions all over his body glowed brightly blue like a burning blue flame. Tears leaked out from his eyes at the pain that emerged from the technique.

_It's too much._

He was consumed totally in it, enshrouded in both positive and negative energy, he was slowly losing identity of himself. He could feel himself in a deep chasm; a chasm that deepened at every moment he attempted to claw out.

_It's too… much._

Naruto then understood grimly, chakra just wasn't a source of power, it was the representation of the physical and spiritual energies of the world, energies that were influenced or molded by the occurrences of the realm and by the actions of the individuals that wielded it.

It was consuming… and slowly, Naruto was losing it.

**_What is chakra?_**

Naruto's eyes widened as the question rippled through his memories. It was the Shinju, and so, memories from his childhood flowed through.

He was nine.

"Chakra?" Naruto blinked. "Isn't it the main source of my power, everyone's power?"

"Chakra is much more complex than what we perceive it to be. Even the Hokage, someone who is adjudged to have learnt all its applications cannot give a proper definition of what it is. They all… you all see it as an energy source."

"So, what do you think it is?"

Naruto was seen in the forests close to the village walls, with multiple scrolls at his feet.

"Chakra is everything, and at the same time, it is nothing. When used right, its effects and benefits are experienced greatly. But, when used for negative purposes, it's like a cancer that needs to be cut off."

Naruto kept on listening to his words.

"Most of the locations in this planet, unfortunately, deal in the latter."

"What do you mean, In'ei?"

"Do you realize the capabilities of chakra, what it could do when people actually decide to use it for its intended purpose? It was supposed to be used for empathy within mankind, a power that was meant to open people's hearts to each other, improve understanding and love, and keep the land in peace. It was meant to be… a core, for an ideal world."

"At the beginning of all things, it was created and used for that purpose. It was used in the mundane things of life, such as using a collaboration of earth techniques to build homes and villages, used theatrically to give an aesthetic appeal, and as well, used to heal people's hearts. Its potential… was limitless."

The forest slowly darkened. "All it took, was just one, one offensive mistake, and the future began to change. The darkness was already planted, and it began to thrive, the negative prospect of Chakra becoming dominant."

Naruto remembered a previous memory and remarked. "What you showed me… War… is as a result of that?"

"That was all it took, and although I began to have faith in them, after stealing it wrongfully, I saw what they would have ended up becoming, and the world, that was nurtured - brought up to be a vibrant bud - was inevitably going to be led into… complete desolation."

Naruto looked in thought.

"It's like clay, a blank canvass, able to be molded and to be used as one saw fit. Slowly and slowly it was bent, corrupted into man's desire, and the desire for power evolved into war. The price of power increases as power increases. That's a fact."

"What do I do?"

**_Focus Naruto._**

Naruto's eyes widened at the voice of Kaguya. _Is this what you felt, when they used chakra negatively?_

**_It's what I feel almost every time. That's why I need you to focus Naruto. I want you to succeed where I failed. Or else, the results will be cataclysmic._**

Naruto gritted his teeth at the pressure he felt on his shoulders. The earth right beneath him began to disintegrate, caving in as his attraction to the center of the planet was increased.

**_Find yourself._**

His eyes widened.

**_Focus on the joy, the peace, the happiness._**

His friends rippled through his memories as well as Tsunami, Inari, Tazuna and the Ichiraku's.

**_Focus on that…_**

Naruto strained his eyes open and saw the unconscious people around him, and felt the immense amount of chakra welling up in his body.

_I have to keep them safe._

**_Naru-_**

_They have to be safe!_

And as the technique slowly came to its conclusion, everything became white.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"I'm a rogue-ninja." Naruto muttered, looking forward to his parents who looked back at him with stunned silence.

Minato closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "And you have your reasons?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" Minato looked at Naruto directly. "What is your goal?"

Naruto thought on the decisions he had made up till now; he could understand the worlds pain, its victories, its suffering. His thoughts kept changing every time on what to do, but with a determined expression, he looked to his parents. "In general, world peace."

Minato just smiled. "Good then."

Minato's and Kushina's body began to dissipate as they looked at Naruto. Kushina clenched her fist. "It seems our time is-"

"I forgive you." Naruto said to their stunned silence. "I forgive you for everything. I'm proud… to have you as my parents."

Tears of joy began to seep out of Kushina's eyes as she quickly went ahead and hugged him tightly.

Naruto's heart started beating fast as his eyes kept shaking. Due to his ability to sense emotions, he was intoxicated by the love this woman, his mother was pouring out.

Naruto hugged her back as he trembled, he never felt this as much as when Tsunami hugged him.

This was relaxing.

"Thank you Naruto… Thank you. We will always be with you."

Minato just smiled as he walked slowly, joining the hug as the small Uzumaki family enjoyed their last moments together.

"Thank you."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto slowly craned his eyes to look around, completely encompassed in darkness. He looked upwards to see the skies before his eyes, the clouds, brightening up slightly.

It was silent, and he felt the hollow wind, blowing through the region.

_I can't stand… where… am I?_

He brought his right hand to his field of vision, seeing it completely encompassed in a white glow. His mind was expanded, as he felt the earth beneath him, taking in the populations across the world.

"I can see… feel everything."

His eyes slowly widened as his hand starting from his fingers, began to slowly dissipate into the air.

_What is happening?_

**_You are becoming Nature itself. _**Kaguya spoke within him.**_ You are becoming everything and… nothing. The chakra is too much for your body to hold, but not your soul. Your body will be destroyed, but at the same time, your spirit would not. You will be left to wander across the earth as one with Nature._**

_I'm… dying?_

**_If only it was that simple. Do you remember my words when we met after Suna? I told you, just like a butterfly, I was not complete in my cocoon, so I was trapped till when I became complete. _**

_What are you saying?_

**_Thank you Naruto._**

_Huh?_

A white hand, feminine in nature burst out from his stomach and used the earth as a cushion to surge out from Naruto's seal.

Naruto slowly let out a gasp as silver hair blocked his complete vision. His eyes slowly widened as Kaguya was seen standing above him, sharing his gaze.

"H…How?"

"The chakra from the world helped in that aspect. As well as the complete tailed beasts within your possession, helped to unseal me."

Naruto looked tiredly at her. "You… tricked me?"

"No." Kaguya simply replied crouching to his lying form. She placed her hand on his head, inhaling deeply. "I did this because of what you were going to go through. Tell me, how do you feel now?"

Naruto's exhaled in relief as his body felt lighter. He could still feel the power within his body, but it was much more controlled, more balanced.

His breathing was calmer as he blinked, looking at her with his eyes bewildered. "What did you do?"

"I helped in reducing the amount of chakra from your body. You could say…" Kaguya smiled at him. "I saved you. Here."

Kaguya reached out to him, causing Naruto to take her hand to stand up. His eyes widened in surprise. "The tailed beasts are still within me."

"I can't trust myself after I was consumed by its power." She smiled at him. "You did it. You therefore have the responsibility of looking over the world."

Naruto blinked, looking to the skies fully. "How long did it take?"

"Two days."

"The people?"

"They are also passed out. Their bodies, are also trying to get used to the loss of chakra. Some will die, but most will survive."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I can feel it; their life forces. It's chaotic."

"It will be balanced soon enough. And they would awaken to a new world. Your new world."

Naruto looked down in thought as Kaguya commented. "I have to admit, I was wrong."

He looked to her in puzzlement. "What for?"

"Your friends, they helped you in overcoming the power within you, I didn't have any. Perhaps, that was my mistake."

Naruto let out a quiet chuckle. "If you say so."

Kaguya smiled at him. "I never thought I'd say this ever, but for a long time in my life, I'm really happy, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her as a smile emerged on his features. He nodded his head in understanding, not needing to respond.

He looked around in confusion, "Where are we?"

"Deep in the earth." She held his hand. "Come on." She slowly levitated to the air, taking him with her. "Let's head up."

Naruto blinked as his body felt weightless.

"You will learn that you too would be able to levitate, it's not that complex."

Naruto nodded and looked on as they flew towards the skies to the surface of the earth. Considering the amount of time it took, he was certain he was really drawn into the earth at an astounding degree.

As soon as they reached the surface, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a new rising sun gracing the Elemental Nations. He smiled at the thought, relishing in the new atmosphere.

_It's a new day._

He blinked as he didn't feel Kaguya's hold on his hand anymore. Looking down, he found himself still levitated. He turned to her, noting an amused smirk on her face. "I told you, it's not that complex."

"Huh." Naruto looked down, arching an eyebrow. "It's pretty cool."

He looked to the distance, noting the huge crater that was dug into the earth due to his technique. It stretched on for miles, and was so deep, its bottom was lost in darkness.

Apparently, taking the chakra of the world was a no joke affair. A new map was really going to be constructed.

He smirked. "Now I see why you chose me."

Kaguya arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I needed the Life force of the Demonic Statue, but even then, it would have not been enough. It had to resonate with my life force and considering I am an Uzumaki, things can't help but fall into place."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic."

She then shifted her gaze to note the wide landscape before her. "So, what are you going to do? You know, you'll have to go away right? Chakra can't exist anymore."

Naruto smiled, and nodded his head. "Yeah. But where would we go?"

"There are a lot of dimensions you haven't seen. The world is much bigger than what you realize."

Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes. "I really can't believe this is the end. It's relieving."

"You could say it's the start of something new. You'll still have to watch over the world after all, though from the shadows."

"I know that already. But how can that happen, wouldn't I die when the time comes?"

"Oh." Kaguya blinked. "Didn't I tell you we were immortal?"

Naruto gave her a dry look. "You're kidding."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked at Tsunami and Inari in their home, lying unconscious on the floor. He chuckled lightly at their forms, and took them to their separate rooms.

He placed his palm on Tsunami's head and closed his eyes in thought for a while, before he removed his hand. He smiled at her and walked out of the room, looking at the sitting room. Just a while ago, he could still see Iruka sitting across him when they first came here.

It was really nostalgic. _I'm home._

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked at Ayame's unconscious form at the Ramen shop. She was sitting on one of the chairs resting her head on the table.

_Seems she was napping when the technique hit here._

Placing his hands on her head he did the same thing he did with Tsunami before vanishing from there.

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Naruto looked across the land from a mountain top.

"Do you think it will work?"

Naruto asked looking at Kaguya. She looked at him placing a palm on his shoulder.

"If it doesn't, we would be there to fix it. It's our duty after all. The first moments would be rough on them, but as it stabilizes, it would be okay, I'm sure of that."

Naruto looked down in thought. "You miss them, don't you?"

Behind them were shrines dedicated to Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo and Hamura.

"If only things were different."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "So, where would we be heading to?"

"You went to say good bye to all your friends."

Naruto smiled in thought. "Yea."

Kaguya looked at him for a while before she looked forward, raising her hand which rippled across the wind. A back void opened up right before them prompting Naruto to widen his eyes in thought. "The first is a surprise."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The sun rose up till it was noon and at that moment, the populace began to wake up from their slumber. They looked around in confusion, trying to comprehend what happened. Suddenly their eyes widened as strange memories rippled across their heads.

Each of their eyes widened as they looked at each other in shock. The shinobi looking at their hands as they tried to channel chakra through their hands.

"I…It's true!" One of the shinobi wearing a stone headband exclaimed in shock.

It was a ripple effect as every Shinobi began to try to will chakra to form before them only to be shocked at the results.

"What just happened?!"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

Fu's eyes scrunched up before blinking in tiredness. She stared to the ceiling with her eyes half lidded.

_Huh… Ceiling?_

"What the-" Her eyes widened as memories of the previous battle hit her prompting her to jerk up in surprise. She groaned at the pain that hit the side of her head.

"Calm down Fu." Her eyes widened at Haku's voice trying to calm her down. "Haku? Where are we?"

"Apparently in a house." She spoke out, puzzled just as her. "Maybe it's because you and Gaara were Jinchuuriki, that's why you woke up much later. Though Gaara has been up for a short while."

"And Naruto?" Fu asked, already knowing the answer.

Haku smiled comfortingly at her. "We don't know."

"Hey Haku I found a scro-" Gaara blinked. "Fu? You're up. Good."

"Hey Gaara." Fu groused, plopping back into her bed.

"As I was saying." Gaara showed them a black scroll. "I found this."

Haku smiled. "It's from Naruto huh. Where's Iruka?"

"Right here. I have to say this building is really equipped."

"So." Fu muttered, looking to the ceiling. "What did the blondie say?"

Gaara smiled at the comment but shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't know."

He opened it and a puff of smoke emerged from the scroll, revealing Naruto smiling at them.

He waved at them. "How you guys doing?"

"Naruto?" Fu looked in surprise as a smile emerged on her face, before it fell. "You're… a clone aren't you?"

"Yea." I sealed this one in case things went well and I wasn't able to contact you anymore.

"So you're dead."

"Probably. Probably not. But I'm mostly leaning on the former."

"Why do you say that?" Iruka asked.

"Because if there was a chance, for him to stay and die with you guys, he would have taken it."

The Elemental Nations was shown as Naruto's voice reverberated through.

**_Things are going to be rough. Chakra has just been taken from the world, and the world is on a tipping point. They may go in chaos or try to find themselves through everything and look forward to live through it._**

Sakura was seen in Konoha with the people listening to her words. Konohamaru, Moegi, Kira, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Hinata were shown to be part of the congregation.

**_I've altered the memories of what happened during the course of our journey, except that of Sakura, Tsunami, Ayame and you guys, and so, this time, we would use that to bring them together._**

Fu was observed to be speaking to the Shibuki of Takigakure who looked at her in complete and rapt attention. He looked down in thought, clenching his fist in pain.

**_We spent most of our lives going to achieve this, to break the world, and now, it's time for us to bring it together, piece by piece, by our comrades, our friends._**

Gaara was seen in Iwagakure speaking to the council in the meeting hall. Ayame served Ramen to the people who came to her stall. It was a busy day.

**_We fought through obstacles, risked our lives, so we could be known as the people who saved the world. You will be known as that. I however would go down in history as the one who tried to break it, and I accept it._**

Iruka was spotted in Kirigakure, speaking to an unidentified member of the village. He seemingly nodded in agreement, listening to his words. Tsunami hugged Inari close to her as tears poured from her eyes. She looked to the center table to see a bandage, causing her to remember when she first met him.

**_History was made with us, and the future would be carved by us. No matter how the world looks at me, that is a sacrifice, I'll have to pay._**

Back in the house, Naruto's friends looked back at him, stunned looks on their faces.

Haku's voice wavered, clenching her fist. "Do you remember when we first met?"

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

_"I'm alone once again. The cycle keeps repeating itself over and over again… I hate it!" Haku broke down in tears as Naruto looked impassively at her. "Why did you let me live?!"_

_Naruto replied at her, remembering the words of his teacher. "This is all due to a man or woman in need of power, that they go on trampling anyone in their way not caring of the ripple effect it may cause."_

_"It is all due to fear. Something that makes anyone do unspeakable things to get rid of that emotion. It is all due to greed, to have whatever wealth a person desires. All these things and more makes this world what it is, that is why we have wars, bloodline purges, discriminations and many other sacrilegious acts that plague our land."_

_Naruto smiled at the memory, looking at his palm. "That is what I'm trying to do, to cleanse, in this wicked world, Make this world… evolved." _

_Iruka looked at Naruto seriously as the latter spoke on. "Someone on the street would say that this world can't change, and my answer would be to cut him to pieces. All of them who let fear control them, all of them who allow the darkness to corrupt their minds, discriminate because of position, all of them who look down on people because of one success or the other, I will change all that. The darkness in their hearts will be wiped out and then we will see peace. Even though it would be for a short time, it would be the longest."_

_Naruto said all this while looking directly to Haku as she stared at him. "That is somewhat a decent goal-" she mused "-but I can't help but guess that the path you would take wouldn't be all carpets and roses."_

_"Of course it wouldn't." Naruto said smiling mirthlessly. "I have known that from the start. People will die, people I might care about, but, I need power, power and more power, and just then, it will be in sight. I have a long way to go anyway."_

_"You needing power is just describing what makes this world what it is, what makes you so different that you wouldn't trample on people once you get to the top?"_

_"Again I'll say, who knows?" Naruto muttered with a ghostly smile._

"I don't know if I've ever said this before." Haku spoke while looking at him. "But you are the bravest person I'll ever know."

Naruto looked stunned at her. She bowed slightly in respect to him. "I will respect your wishes, till my dying breath."

Naruto clenched his fist, a peaceful expression noted on his features. He reciprocated her bow. "Thank you. I don't know what I've done to deserve people like you. And I'm grateful for that."

Gaara chuckled lightly. "I guess she has spoken for all of us. Even though the world might not know of your great sacrifice, we will."

Naruto smiled as he exhaled.

"That's all I ever wanted."

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

The ocean waters lapped at the shore, as the sun brought out its color. The scenery was peaceful, the chirping of birds and the sounds of the waves the only sound within the serene location.

A lone boat was seen in the ocean as two individuals were seen on it, fishing. One was considerably taller than the other obviously father and son, due to their similar hairdo which was black.

For a while, it was silent, as the waves gently pushed against the boat, before the water stirred.

The boy's eyes twinkled in excitement. "I got one! I got one!"

The man's eyes glimmered. "Gently boy, just keep it in place, and gently reel it in."

"Okay…" The boy furrowed his brow in concentration before he pulled, seeing a big fist at the end of his line. "Ahah!" He brimmed in happiness as his father helped him reel it into the boat and dropped it in a bucket that was halfway filled with fishes.

"This is awesome. It's so easy!"

"It's because this sea is rarely disturbed." The man pointed out. "There's a lot of fishes in the sea."

The boy looked in thought before pointing out. "Mom didn't like it when you used that sentence on her."

He chuckled. "This time it's different."

The boy smiled. "It's nice dad."

The man arched an eyebrow. "Hmm? What is?"

The boy closed his eyes and outstretched his hands.

"This place is so nice!"

"Is it?"

"You should bring mom here."

The man laughed lightly. "You may not know but I met your mother on this very shore."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Cool! So dad, I caught another one, tell me another story."

"Hmm, let's see." The man looked in thought, scratching his beard. "A long time ago, possibly hundreds of years ago, there was a population of ninjas in this world."

"Ninjas?" the boy blinked. "What's that?"

"A group of people who could control a type power within them. It was very powerful as it could cause mountains to break to pieces and cause Tsunamis." The man outstretched his hands for effect to the giddiness of the boy beside him.

"Cool!"

"But the problem was, they always fought and fought to the point many of them died. And although they had remarkable ninja around the world, there was one ninja out of them. His name was Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy looked at his father dryly. "Is that name even real?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"He was a very powerful shinobi, able to create a technique that could wipe out a village in an instant."

"Whoa."

"Yea, well he decided to conquer the world using his power and so it was up to special people to stop him. People who were almost at the same strength as him."

"Did they win?"

"They did, but as a result of a powerful technique he had, the entire world lost their power, making them as powerful as you and me."

"Whoa, that Nari- guy must have been very powerful!"

"Yup he was. And that is the story behind _the great chasm._"

"You always promised to take me there!"

"How much do you know?"

"I know that it's so deep its bottom can only be seen at noon."

"Well you're right about that." The man laughed and placed his palm on the boy's head, ruffling his hair. "Now come on, let's get this over with! I can't wait for your mother's special fish delicacies! We get enough and I might considering taking you there."

"You eat a lot dad."

"Whatever you say." The man laughed and resumed to holding his fishing rod, as his son did the same, setting his and throwing the baited line into the water.

Silence passed through the landscape as the birds moved south in a triangular location.

"Dad?"

"Yea."

"The story's complete bull right?"

_Smack!_

"Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"Language."

**Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**_If you are going to try to do something, go all the way. Otherwise, don't even start. This could mean losing friends, lovers, relatives and maybe your mind. It could mean not eating for three of four days. It could mean freezing in the cold. It could mean derision, it could mean mockery – isolation. Isolation is a gift. All the others are a test of your endurance, of how much you really want to do it. And you'll do it, despite rejection and the worst odds. And it will be better than anything else you can imagine. If you are going to try, go all the way. There is no other feeling like that. You will be alone with me, and the nights will flame with fire. It's the only good fight there is._**

**THE END**

**A/N: And that's it! Wow! Holy shit! Damn! I don't really know what to say. It's been a great ride guys. **

**I have to say as my first story, it wasn't bad at all. I've been completely motivated by the comments of the readers that encouraged and motivated me through every chapter and I'm superbly grateful!**

**I hope the end was as satisfying as I envisioned it too be. It was planned since the beginning and I'm so happy to see everything turn out beautifully.**

**As to the Pm's I've been getting about getting Naruto to go to different worlds like the DxD, Justice League, etc. I'm sorry to say I'm not going to be doing that. I have a lot on my plate right now to even think I'd want that.**

**I'm pleased with the way it ended and I can go to sleep, knowing I totally completed it as I intended.**

**But, any author really serious about taking the story to the next level should contact me but only if you have a viable plot that interests the fuck out of me as well as a thought out endgame. That would be the only reason I'd decide to transfer the sequel rights to him/her/it.**

**Again and Again, I'm grateful for your support and I'm currently cleaning up the story of the grammar stuffs as well as fleshing out some conversations to improve its flow considering one of the major things people like about it is the dialogue.**

**The next fic that would definitely be longer than this is, ****_A New World,_**** which I am planning to have a much more grounded plot line as well as a beautifully thought out story. Be sure to give that a chance!**

**Now that it's over, I expect I huge influx of reviews from you guys. This is the end, what do you guys think?**

**See ya!**


End file.
